I'd Probably Still Adore You With Your Hands Around My Neck
by Allteas
Summary: Quand Sherlock et John deviennent compagnons de chambre lors de leur première année à l'université, ils découvrent tous deux des choses qu'ils ne savaient même pas qu'ils cherchaient -et ils les trouvent l'un chez l'autre. Suite du recueil Happiness Awaits. TRAD.
1. Chapitre 1

We're baaack ! Ah, ça fait du bien !

Comme promis, voici la fic multi-chap de Happiness Awaits !

Encore une fois, je ne fais que traduire les histoires de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove. Vous pouvez retrouver son travail original sur AO3: / series / 224537

Reprenons notre petit rituel, je vous laisse avec la note d'introduction de Mssmithlove :

 _Pour Griselda_How, ishaveforsherl._

 _HEYYYY ! Happines Awaits est finalement DE RETOUR ! C'est tellement bon de vous retrouver, les amis !_

 _Okay, bon, je me lance dans quelque chose de nouveau, avec cette histoire_ ce sera une multi chap. à l'origine ça ne devait être qu'un OS classique demandé par Griselda_Howl, mais la tentation était trop forte. Je prévois de la finir en un mois, ce qui signifie que les mises à jour seront rapide et très régulière ! Hourra ! La prompt est longue alors je ne vous l'ajoute pas, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour la respecter !_

 _Je veux remercier tout particulièrement ishaveforsherl de m'avoir assistée lors du brainstorming, de m'avoir écoutée et d'avoir lu tout ce que je t'avais soumis. Tu es la lumière de mes jours, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi et je t'aime t'aime t'AIME !_

J'interviens juste pour prévenir que la fic' a deux ans et n'est toujours pas finie. Autant donc vous dire que le défi n'a pas été relevé. Cependant, bien qu'espacées, il y a toujours des mises à jour. Mais je vous expliquerai tout ceci en temps voulu ;)

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

 **WARNING:** **Cette fic mettra en scène, à un moment donné, une TENTATIVE DE VIOL. Veuillez rester prudent avec un tel contenu et LISEZ LES WARNINGS pour votre propre sécurité et information.**

J'espère de tout mon petit cœur que cette nouvelle traduction vous plaira, au moins tout autant que les OS. Enjoy !

* * *

 **J'aimerai Probablement Toujours Tes Mains Autour De Mon Cou**

 **Chapitre 1**

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. »

Ignorant l'irritation flagrante dans la voix de Mme Hudson, les paupières de Sherlock restent hermétiquement closes, doigts carrés sous le menton, allongé sur le matelas nu et jaune qu'il est supposé appeler son lit. La couleur est hideuse, tout comme la peinture des murs de la chambre. Plus il prête attention à la situation, plus ses barrières semblent d'effriter, alors Sherlock opte pour garder les yeux fermés. Il préfère se concentrer sur les couleurs révoltantes de son nouvel environnement. La panique de ce qui est supposé se produire aujourd'hui menace de l'avaler tout entier.

La chambre est le moindre de ses soucis.

« Hm, » répond-il avec détachement, feignant l'indifférence. N'importe quel autre jour, il serait heureux d'assister au déménagement de ses affaires dans son nouveau chez lui. Il serait heureux de se plaindre, de grogner, de critiquer, de ronchonner, ce qu'il sait faire de mieux en somme, car déménager est fastidieux et Sherlock n'aime pas ce qui est fastidieux. Il s'assurerait que Mme Hudson sache combien il n'aime pas ce qui est fastidieux. S'il y arrivait.

Mais il n'y arrive pas.

Il ne boude même pas comme il est certain que sa nourrice-devenue-gouvernante pense qu'il fait.

Honnêtement, Il est juste couché là à attendre la fin du monde. Si un trou noir pouvait simplement engloutir la Terre sur l'instant, ce serait l'idéal. Ou juste Londres. Plus improbable, sûrement impossible, mais il ne perd rien à espérer. À espérer l'impossible. À _implorer_ l'impossible.

« Sherlock Holmes, lève ton derrière de ce lit immédiatement et viens m'aider avec tes affaires, » aboie Mme Hudson sur le pas de la porte. Sherlock peut pratiquement sentir le regard bien trop familier de cette connaissance de longue date et, pour ainsi dire, mère de cœur. Il refuse d'ouvrir les yeux, refuse de revenir à cette petite chambre de dortoir qu'il est maintenant supposé appeler son foyer.

En réalité, petite n'est pas le terme adéquat. La qualifier de petite est généreux. Non, cette chambre est minuscule. Riquiquie. Elle serait considérée comme une salle de torture si on ne prévoyait pas que deux hommes adultes y vivent confortablement pendant une année entière.

Sherlock déglutit la boule d'angoisse qui obstrue sa gorge en se remémorant cet élément.

Deux hommes.

Vivant ici.

Un autre garçon va bientôt arriver. Un autre garçon va se montrer d'un moment à l'autre, valises en main, prêt à devenir le nouveau compagnon de chambre universitaire de Sherlock Holmes. Il amènera avec lui ses biens, son cerveau d'idiot et ses hobbies inutiles et s'installera dans l'espace vital de Sherlock.

C'est bien plus que terrifiant.

De toutes ses années de vie, Sherlock n'a jamais vécu en continu à moins de dix mètres de quelqu'un. Il vivait sous le même toit que son grand frère, la gouvernante et les domestiques, mais aucun d'eux ne vivait _dans sa chambre_.

Ça le rend mal à l'aise, son corps est rigide, son estomac se tord. C'est peut-être la pire chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée. S'inscrire à l'université était déjà un mauvais plan. La moitié intelligente de son cerveau lui disait que c'était nécessaire. L'autre moitié, celle qui gère les émotions que Sherlock s'est jusqu'ici triomphalement exhorté d'ignorer, l'avertissait que ça finirait mal. L'avertissait qu'il le regrettera. L'avertissait que tous les gens sont des imbéciles ennuyeux et odieux qui le répugneront à la seconde où il devra interagir avec eux. Le lycée était un cauchemar. Pourquoi la fac serait-elle différente ?

Méprisant sa décision, Sherlock daigne finalement ouvrir les paupières alors que Mme Hudson rouspète et fuse dans le couloir, retournant à la voiture où les cartons de Sherlock attendent toujours d'être déballés. Il profite de ce moment de solitude pour se recomposer, inhalant par le nez et expirant par la bouche, creusant le bout de ses doigts dans ses tempes.

Il doit se reprendre en main.

Il doit reprendre la situation en main.

Il roule sur le flan et zieute le lit qui se dresse à deux mètres du sien, de l'autre côté de la chambre. Il serre la mâchoire, niant la vague d'anxiété qui emmêle ses entrailles en s'imaginant le garçon qui occupera ce lit pendant toute l'année scolaire qui arrive.

Ce sera quelqu'un d'insupportable, Sherlock le sait. Il sera stupide la majorité du temps, inintéressant, il aimera le football et le rugby et suivra des études assommantes telles que la sociologie ou la communication. Il sera arrogant, car quel garçon de dix-huit ans ne croit pas être un don de Dieu sur terre ? Il ne cessera de clamer combien il se croit génial et combien tout le monde le pense aussi.

Mais plus que tout, ce sera un salaud. Il aura le sang chaud, le poing facile, un bâtard sans tolérance et qui refusera d'accepter les vérités que Sherlock déduira de lui.

C'est ce que Sherlock fait, au plus grand désarroi de tout ceux qui se trouvent sur sa route. Il voit les gens, remarque la plus petite écorchure, pli et fil qui disent tout de leur histoire. La Science de la Déduction, comme il dit fièrement. C'est une science, après tout. Et Sherlock est un scientifique.

Il n'a encore rencontré personne qui trouve ses facultés aussi fascinantes que lui. C'est plutôt l'opposé, à vrai dire. Sherlock a reçu des variantes aussi diverses qu'insultantes pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir.

Eh bien, le plus gentil a concrètement dit 'Va te faire voir'. Les autres ? Plus particulièrement les garçons de son âge ? Ils sont tous les mêmes et leurs réactions sont identiques. Un poing dans le visage est généralement leur préférée. D'autres se contentent d'un lynchage verbal. Des attaques personnelles sur l'apparence de Sherlock, son cerveau, sa vie sociale, ou plutôt son absence de vie sociale.

Car les mecs de dix-huit ans n'ont jamais été amicaux avec Sherlock. Ils sont méchants, sournois et cruels. Sherlock ne se fait pas d'illusion, il sait qu'il n'est pas assez chanceux pour avoir un colocataire sympathique. Un colocataire gentil. Un colocataire qui le laissera tranquille et ne mettra pas le nez dans ses affaires.

Il n'a jamais eu de chance, dans la vie. Il est statistiquement peu probable que ça lui arrive aujourd'hui. Invraisemblable. Tout simplement impossible. Et il le sait.

L'autre lit vide lui renvoie son regard, le narguant d'inconnu. L'incitant à se questionner, à contourner les murs d'interrogations, de possibilités et-

« Te morfondre au lit ne t'aidera pas, mon cher, » grommelle Mme Hudson en revenant dans la chambre, une petite boite dans une main et un sac passé sur l'autre épaule.

Sherlock fusille sa gouvernante qu'il se refuse intérieurement encore à voir comme la figure de mère adoptive qu'elle est devenue depuis la mort de ses parents, des années plus tôt. Il se lance hors du lit, croise les bras et tourne catégoriquement le dos au matelas scandaleux. « Je ne me morfondais pas. »

« Oh que si. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant. Il sera peut-être mignon, tu sais. »

Un cinquième de seconde est nécessaire pour comprendre.

Et le sang afflue aux pommettes de Sherlock, les mots réchauffent immédiatement son visage. « Mme Hudson ! » s'insurge-t-il, mortifié qu'elle puisse penser que... qu'elle puisse _savoir_ -

« Veux-tu bien te calmer ? » rit-elle, posant ses chemises soigneusement pliées sur son bureau, à côté du lit. « C'est très bien si tu aimes- »

« Mme Hudson- »

« Je dis juste, mon cher, que les garçons peuvent aimer d'autres garçons. Mme Turner en a des mariés et je pense- »

« MME HUDSON ! » s'emporte Sherlock. Il a plus chaud que le soleil, son front est plissé de fureur mélangée à de l'humiliation.

Il devrait y être habitué, depuis le temps. Elle a constamment un brin de conversation bien trop intrusive aux lèvres. C'est devenu un standard.

Depuis qu'elle a découvert les magazines éloquents que Sherlock gardait sous son lit, elle saisit chaque opportunité de lui manifester son soutien de la plus embarrassante des façons. Ce n'est pas aussi serviable qu'elle semble le croire. C'est abominable. Complètement dégradant.

En outre, ce n'est pas comme si quoi que ce soit s'était... produit. Ce n'est pas comme si Sherlock avait dirigé une grande expérience pour en venir à cette conclusion. Ça s'est simplement... avéré. C'est juste comme ça. Ça ne l'a pas particulièrement affecté, il trouve de toute manière que les gens, peu importe leur sexe, sont stupides et une perte de temps considérable. Mais l'idée de toucher un garçon n'est pas tout à fait déplaisante. Ce n'est pas la _pire_ chose qu'il ait jamais imaginé.

Mais Sherlock doit d'abord rencontrer un garçon sur lequel il aimerait poser ses mains. Ou, plus important encore, un garçon qui l'autoriserait à le toucher.

« Tu devrais te sentir plus à l'aise avec toi-même, mon cher, » continue Mme Hudson alors que le visage de Sherlock se décompose petit à petit. « C'est très bien d'être g- »

Un raclement de gorge retentit, couvrant le mot final, et Sherlock se statufie, un frisson désagréable descend sa colonne vertébrale.

« Um... Bonjour ? » Une voix masculine mal assurée accompagnée d'un faible coup dans l'encadrement de la porte et le sang de Sherlock gèle dans ses veines.

 _Bien sûr_ , son nouveau compagnon de chambre doit faire son entrée à ce moment précis.

C'est la vie de Sherlock, après tout. Sa poisse ne le quittera pas de sitôt.

Il s'insulte mentalement, lui-même et le nouveau venu qui ne lui a pas laissé le temps de se préparer psychologiquement. De faire face à la porte, au moins. Maintenant, il a la main et Sherlock est pris au piège.

Il ne parvient pas à se convaincre de se retourner.

Mme Hudson, pour sa part, ne semble pas s'inquiéter le moins du monde que le nouvel arrivant ait pu entendre leur querelle. Elle lève le regard et sourit, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

Sherlock connaît cet air. Il plisse le front en signe d'avertissement mais elle s'est complètement désintéressée de la sexualité de Sherlock. Elle préfère s'avancer avec bonne humeur Sherlock ne pivote pas, fait mine de s'affairer à pendre ses chemises. Il aimerait retarder le plus possible cette rencontre inévitable.

Il va le détester.

Il en est certain.

Une enclume plombe son estomac.

« Eh bien, bonjour ! » Les mots enjoués de Mme Hudson emplissent la pièce alors qu'elle assaille sa cible. « Vous devez être le deuxième occupant de l'appartement de Sherlock ! »

« Ce n'est pas un appartement, » mord Sherlock sans y réfléchir. « Un trou à rat, _au mieux_. »

Le rire qui suit son commentaire fait chanceler Sherlock, inclinant discrètement la tête en direction du bruit. Mme Hudson n'aurait jamais ri à une telle marque de mépris. Il en a la preuve en l'entendant haleter.

« _Sherlock_ , » le gronde-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus horrible qu'elle lui ait entendu dire, et clairement, c'est _faux_.

Il essaie de ne pas ricaner mais échoue. Gentille, maline Mme Hudson. Essayer de faire croire à ce gars que Sherlock n'est pas le génie exécrable qu'il est.

« Pour être honnête, il a raison, » argumente la voix en gloussant. « Ce n'est définitivement pas un appartement. »

Un déferlement malvenu d'espoir emporte le corps de Sherlock, contractant vers le haut les commissures de sa bouche et adoucissant la grimace sur ses traits. Sherlock se permet une pause.

Ce garçon... cet inconnu est _d'accord_ avec lui.

Avec Sherlock.

Il fronce les sourcils à la chemise dans sa main.

C'est... déstabilisant. Sans précédent. Fichtrement merveilleux.

L'esprit semi-euphorique de Sherlock revient à la normal quand il réalise combien il peut être naïf. Il lève les yeux au ciel et claque le battant de son armoire, une réplique aiguisée sur le bout de la langue pour remettre ce mec à sa place. Sherlock n'a pas de temps à perdre en politesses. En jeux. En espoir.

Et sur cette dernière pensée, il se tourne, le venin s'accumule dans sa bouche, prêt à être craché. Car Sherlock n'a jamais rencontré une personne de son âge qu'il apprécie. Il est difficilement tolérant et la dernière chose dont il ait besoin est de croire qu'il existe quelqu'un de tolérable. Les gens ne sont que déception. De plus, Sherlock préfère nettement être seul. Être seul est tout ce qu'il a.

Être seul le protège.

Les traits tirés de condescendance, le corps tendu et prêt pour la bataille, Sherlock carre les épaules et bombe le torse.

Et découvre combien il n'était pas _préparé_.

Le regret d'avoir pivoté et d'avoir posé les yeux sur l'objet de sa hargne est immédiat et à couper le souffle.

Le garçon sur le seuil est _à couper le souffle_.

Deux yeux cobalts chatoyants vrillés sur lui, profonds et irradiant, sous des mèches blond sable qui tombent nonchalamment sur le front du garçon, donnant l'impression d'une coupe sage mais désordonnée. Le blond est petit mais pas de manière comique. Costaud, compact, robuste. D'une manière qui réveille _quelque chose_ en Sherlock. Ces beaux yeux agrémentent un visage rond de chérubin, les lèvres sont ourlées en ce que Sherlock assimile à un sourire jovial. Sherlock n'en est pas sûr. Il n'a jamais fait l'expérience d'une telle chose. Comme si quelqu'un était gentil avec lui. Il parcourt une nouvelle fois cette silhouette et il sent soudainement une chaleur à l'intérieur de lui.

Une chaleur accablante.

Il _bout_.

Oh non.

Non, c'est pire qu'avoir un idiot pour colocataire.

C'est...

La bouche de Sherlock est rapidement saturée de salive et il craint que quelque chose ne coule s'il parle. Il mord l'intérieur de ses joues, suppliant sa libido de _se calmer_.

Ça ne peut pas se produire.

Tant d'années, des _années_ de recherches attentives, de _contrôle_ , s'effondrent autour de lui et Sherlock panique. Il ne peut pas... Il n'a jamais été attiré par quelqu'un. Il ne _peut pas_ être attiré par quelqu'un. Il a essayé, il a vraiment essayé, en achetant ces magazines ridicules et en fouillant les fins fonds d'Internet. Il a fait de son mieux. Et son corps décide de réagir maintenant ? Pour quelqu'un avec qui il va _vivre_?

Non.

Absolument pas.

Il ne sera pas attiré par son putain de compagnon de chambre.

Mme Hudson toussote intentionnellement et le front de Sherlock se couvre d'une transpiration de gêne.

Et juste comme ça, il prend une décision.

Il décide à cet instant même que non. Ça ne fonctionne pas. Ça ne _peut pas_ fonctionner.

Recule. Fuis. Redresse tes barrières et oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Froid.

Sans attache.

Il ne peut pas se conduire gentiment avec ce magnifique garçon. Il ne _peut pas_. Ce ne serait que courir après les problèmes. Ce serait s'embringuer sur un chemin très dangereux. Ce serait stupide et sentimental. Deux choses que Sherlock n'est absolument pas.

Il ignore la manière dont l'expression de sa gouvernante s'écroule tandis qu'il enfile son masque d'indifférence et arque un sourcil méprisant, les yeux rivés sur le garçon pour rassembler autant de munitions qu'il peut en trouver avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette. « Hm, » réplique-t-il. « Je suppose que tu sais ce à quoi ressemble un appartement puisque tu emménages ici en quittant une maison qui tombe en ruines. »

Son colocataire est stupéfait, bouche bée. « Quoi ? »

La déception est immédiate et presque douloureuse. Le petit rictus sexy lui manque déjà. C'était bien plus attirant et sympathique que cette tronche de poisson frit.

Plus de marche arrière, désormais.

Sherlock renifle avec arrogance, se détache de ces yeux hypnotiques et passe la pièce au peigne fin, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Il doit sortir d'ici. Maintenant. « Eh bien, je crois que toutes mes affaires sont déchargées, » lance-t-il froidement. « Si ça ne vous dérange donc pas, je vais à la bibliothèque. »

« Sherlock ! » Mme Hudson essaie de le retenir mais Sherlock se précipite déjà sur son portable qui trône sur le bureau. « Tu deviens fort impoli, jeune homme. »

Il ne répond pas. Il ne peut pas répondre.

Il ne peut pas _respirer_.

Pas tant que ce garçon... ce blond au visage d'ange... dont Sherlock ne connaît même pas le nom, l'observe.

Pour l'amour de Dieu. Il bave après un garçon dont il ne connaît même pas le nom.

Pathétique.

Il slalome entre eux et se dirige vers le couloir principal, prend une grande respiration alors qu'il s'éloigne de l'endroit qu'il est supposé appeler sa maison.

Il ne peut pas vivre avec cette personne. Il ne peut pas être _à proximité_ de cette personne. C'est impossible. C'est ingérable.

Il a besoin de son sanctuaire. Il a besoin de s'isoler à la bibliothèque. Loin de ce visage qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, a fait naître une pulsion sexuelle dans le cerveau de Sherlock Holmes. Ce visage qui cache sans doute un crâne rempli d'air. Une brute stupide au mauvais tempérament, accompagnée d'une bande de gros bras qui lui servent d'amis. Sherlock a connu nombre de ces personnes, auparavant. Il est sûr d'en connaître encore plein d'autres dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Et même s'il n'a jamais été attiré par ne serait-ce qu'un seul d'entre eux, ça ne change rien. Les connards peuvent être beaux, ça n'en fait pas moins des connards.

« Uh- Je m'appelle John, au passage, » l'interpelle la voix maintenant familière. « John Watson. »

Un nom simple.

Simple et aussi splendide que l'homme qui le porte.

Et Sherlock veut s'arracher les cheveux de frustration. « Peu importe ! » jette-t-il sans se retourner. Il ne peut pas revoir cette tête blonde. Pas maintenant. Jamais, s'il peut l'empêcher.

« Mon nom n'a pas d'importance, » peut-il entendre John marmonner pour lui-même d'un ton d'incrédulité aussi bien comique que sarcastique. Le chef qu'il secoue est si évident que Sherlock peut presque le sentir. « Bon à savoir. »

Sherlock n'a pas de réponse, intégrant finalement le monde extérieur et inhalant aussi profondément que possible, espérant désespéramment clarifier ses pensées. Une pensée en particulier qui se plâtre au panneau de liège à l'intérieur du cerveau de Sherlock, clignotant de lumières vives et vibrant comme un forcené, exigeant d'être vue. Une seule pensée. Deux mots.

 _John Watson._

 _John Watson._

 _John Watson._

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Mssmithlove ne nous honore pas d'une de ses habituelles notes de fin.

Ce premier chapitre était court, j'en conviens. Mais ne vous indignez pas, la longueur va crescendo ;)

Chapitre 2 le dimanche 8 octobre !

D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;)


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous ! En selle, voici le deuxième chapitre !

Avant toute chose, merci infiniment à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review. Vous êtes tous une source de motivation sans nom !

nathydemon : Des paris ? Quelle belle idée ! Dis-moi donc, selon toi, combien de temps nos objets de torture préférés vont-ils résister ? J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Je ne fais que traduire le recueil de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove dont vous pouvez retrouver la version originale sur AO3 : / series / 224537

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _Je veux remercier ishaveforsherl de toute l'aide qu'elle m'a apportée pour ce chapitre ! Je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans toi, magnifique et merveilleuse demoiselle !_

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

J'aimerai Probablement Toujours Tes Mains Autour De Mon Cou **  
**Chapitre 2 **  
**

John Watson fait des plans pour l'université depuis le début de l'été. Il se renseigne, fait des repérages et vibre presque en s'imaginant ce qui l'attend au cœur de Londres, prêt à commencer sa carrière de médecin, prêt à s'installer dans un nouvel endroit, à rencontrer de nouveaux amis, à jouer pour une nouvelle équipe de rugby. John Watson est prêt à commencer une toute nouvelle vie.

Alors découvrir que son colocataire n'est pas le mec gentil et serviable que John espérait, mais plutôt un gars insaisissable et insolite, fout un coup aux grands plans de sa nouvelle vie étudiante.

En fait, ce compagnon de chambre insaisissable et insolite a fait foirer ses plans dès sa première heure sur le campus.

Rétrospectivement, John n'aurait pas dû imaginer qu'il vivrait avec un type fantastique. Il n'aurait pas dû s'imaginer le meilleur ami qu'il espérait, n'aurait pas dû s'imaginer tout les sujets de discussions qui seraient leur rituel. Vraiment, John aurait dû se préparer au cas où il tomberait sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'un mec banal heureux de devenir son colocataire.

Ça s'est produit il y a une bonne semaine et même maintenant, John ne sait pas quoi faire de ce clandestin de Sherlock Holmes. John ne connaît même son nom que grâce à la gentille dame qui l'aidait à emménager et qui a livré à John un nom et un clin d'œil qui l'a rendu mal à l'aise.

« On met du temps mais on s'y habitue, mon chou, » l'avait prévenu Mme Hudson après s'être présentée comme une 'amie de la famille Holmes'. « Il fait les choses à sa convenance mais donnez lui un peu de temps. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez n'importe lequel de ces numéros. » Elle lui avait tendu une carte, avait tapoté sa joue et était partie.

Ses mots n'avaient en rien aidé à calmer l'anxiété de John, il ne savait toujours ce à quoi il avait affaire.

Et il ne le sait toujours pas. Car Sherlock Holmes occupe à peine leur chambre. Il se réveille bien plus tôt que John et disparaît pour toute la journée, ne revient que bien plus tard, quand John dort. John a même essayé de faire aléatoirement irruption dans leur chambre, essayant de ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir l'autre garçon, s'assurer qu'il est en vie et en bonne santé. Il a à peine posé les yeux sur lui. Les seuls indices qu'il a pour savoir que Sherlock est revenu pendant la nuit sont les draps chiffonnés et l'enfoncement plus prononcé de l'oreiller de son lit. Sinon, il n'a aucun signe de vie de sa part. C'est un peu flippant, un peu troublant.

Et un peu fascinant.

Ce qui est stupide. John ne devrait pas être _fasciné_ par le mode de vie de son compagnon de chambre. Au mieux, il devrait être inquiet. Que fait Sherlock Holmes de ses journées ? Où va-t-il ? Les cours ne prennent que quelques heures. Que peut-il bien faire ? A-t-il un travail ? Étudie-t-il ? A-t-il des amis ?

John aimerait savoir. Il aimerait savoir exactement à il a affaire. Il aimerait comprendre pourquoi Sherlock semble si décidé à l'éviter.

Et il est incroyablement absurde de voir combien ce simple fait blesse John. Sherlock n'a aucun devoir envers John. Ils se sont rencontrés en tout et pour tout une fois. John se rappelle à peine à quoi le garçon ressemble.

Enfin...

Ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait vrai.

En réalité, John se souvient assez bien de ce à quoi ressemble Sherlock.

Ce serait difficile d'oublier.

Sherlock Holmes est bel homme. Il a des traits sérieux et anguleux sur une peau de porcelaine. Ses pommettes et sa mâchoire sont aiguisées et proéminentes. Il a ces boucles noirs qui tombent sur sa tête comme une couronne et encadrent son visage avec cette sensualité accidentelle, sauvages et chaotiques alors qu'elles semblent en même temps si douces et soyeuses.

Mais ce qui a retenu l'attention de John, et qui lui a coupé le souffle, sont les yeux de son colocataire. Des iris claires, peut-être vertes, qui se sont plantées en John, ce premier jour. Des yeux d'abord écarquillés puis plissés de concentration, qui le scrutaient sans préambule. John est prêt à parier sa main que leur couleur a changé au moins deux fois, recueillant en un regard tout ce qu'i savoir sur John Watson et sans traduire la moindre excuse. Il s'était senti exposé. Et un peu écrasé, pour être honnête. En grande partie car il essayait de se faire discret, de retenir la salive qui emplissait peu à peu sa bouche. Il se serait senti plus que ridicule s'il s'était mis à baver.

Au moins, ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau pour lui, d'être attiré par les garçons. Maigre réconfort. L'année dernière, après quelques rencontres alcoolisées et une réflexion très profonde, John en est venu à la conclusion qu'il est bisexuel. Ce n'était ni surprenant ni bouleversant.

Il aurait simplement apprécié de ne pas être attiré par le type à quelques mètres duquel il va devoir dormir pendant un an. Ce type qui semble être le roi des petits cons. Ce type qui, outre sa beauté manifeste, ne semble nullement intéressé par la possibilité de devenir son ami, et encore moins plus que son ami.

 _Plus que son ami_.

Bon sang, il ne doit pas penser à ça. Il ne doit pas penser à son compagnon de chambre et son rejet. Il ne doit pas penser à ses pommettes, à sa mâchoire, à ses boucles indisciplinées, à ses yeux qui changent de couleur. Il doit _arrêter_. Car au bout du compte, tout ce que Sherlock et lui ont partagé est un brin de conversation bien étrange et Sherlock semble plus que déterminé à ne pas s'engager à plus d'interaction.

John secoue violemment la tête, tentant d'éclaircir ses pensées en regardant la pièce vide autour de lui. Il est absolument absurde d'être obsédé par le comportement de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît que de visu. Il doit passer à autre chose.

Que Dieu bénisse le rugby.

Enfilant son short et son maillot, John passe la sangle de son sac sur son épaule et sort pour son premier entraînement officiel avec sa nouvelle équipe. Il n'a jamais été aussi excité à l'idée de se défouler qu'aujourd'hui, une distraction plus que bienvenue après la semaine qu'il vient de passer. Il a besoin de penser à autre chose que son mystérieux colocataire. Il a besoin de contact humain. Il a besoin de ne plus constamment penser à Sherlock foutu Holmes.

« John ! » Une voix tonitruante l'interpelle au moment même où John sort du dortoir et il pivote, le sourire déjà aux lèvres.

Greg Lestrade se rue sur lui, sourire d'une oreille à l'autre plâtré sur la face, le même uniforme d'entraînement que John. John n'a jamais été aussi heureux de voir le capitaine de sa nouvelle équipe. Celui qui l'a recruté, qui l'a approché après un match de lycée. Celui qui a pris John sous son aile durant la formation estivale et qui l'a fait se sentir à sa place. Celui qui prépare John à devenir son cocapitaine. Celui qui a obtenu cette place dans l'équipe pour John.

Vraiment, cette semaine a été morose. Pas de compagnon de chambre avec lequel se lier, pas de nouveaux amis avec la course contre la montre de ces premiers cours. Voir Greg est comme avaler un grand bol d'air frais et il sent déjà la tension quitter ses muscles.

« Tu sais, je suis nouveau, sur le campus, » commence John d'un air moqueur tandis que Greg le bouscule. « Je ne connais quasiment personne et la seule personne que je _connaisse_ ne m'accorde même pas un peu de son temps ? Quel drôle d'ami. »

Le reniflement indigné que lui renvoie Greg est décrédibilisé par le rougissement de ses joues. « Oh, je- ouais, désolé pour ça, les premiers jours ont été mouvementés. »

John lève un sourcil intrigué, déjà au courant de cette rumeur selon laquelle Greg serait un peu plus... _amical_ que le reste de l'équipe. C'est une blague qui circule entre joueurs. Greg, sous l'influence de l'alcool, essayerait de non seulement tous se les taper, mais également leurs proches, sœurs, frères, amis. John en a été témoin pendant l'été bien qu'aucune des cibles n'ait cédé et que Greg n'ait jamais insisté. De plus, Greg reçoit toujours bien les taquineries et est plutôt ouvert et honnête au sujet de sa tendance à être trop affectueux avec tout le monde. « 'Mouvementés', hein ? »

Greg le pousse. « Ferme-la. Où sont ces petits branleurs qu'on appelle nos coéquipiers ? Tu les as vus dans le coin ? »

John hausse les épaules. Il n'a croisé ni cherché personne de toute la semaine. Il était bien trop absorbé par son sombre et sexy colocataire et le vide de leur dortoir.

Il éjecte cette pensée de son esprit, se réprimandant intérieurement d'avoir qualifié Sherlock de sexy, et s'ébroue. « Non, je n'ai vu personne. »

« La première semaine est toujours la plus fatigante, » tente de le rassurer Greg. « Comment ça s'est bien passé, au fait ? Ta rentrée ? »

S'affaissant quelque peu, John soupire. Il n'a pas la moindre intention de parler de son blocage sur ce garçon qu'il connaît à peine. « C'était um... différent. Les cours sont lourds et je ne me suis pas encore vraiment fait au campus. »

Il esquive le regard dubitatif que Greg lui lance. « Tout va bien, mon pote ? »

« Mm, » répond John, essayant d'y mettre un peu de conviction. « C'est juste bizarre, tu sais. Nouvelle ville, nouvelle habitation. Rien de grave. »

Greg rit. « Mais courir après la balle va te faire du bien, pas vrai ? Tu pourrais le faire en dormant. » Il pointe le menton vers le terrain devant eux et John ne retient pas son sourire. La propagation bien connue de l'adrénaline dans son système le réchauffe tout entier.

Le gazon vert semble presque briller entre ces bâtiments gris et un sentiment de foyer vient apaiser les récents tourments de John. Il accélère l'allure, accourant vers le terrain en compagnie de son ami, ses membres sont engourdis. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de toute la pression qu'il subissait depuis qu'il est arrivé à l'université et qu'il a rencontré Sherlock Holmes.

« Okay, la vie à la fac et les cours t'ont secoué, désolé pour ça. Qu'en est-il de ton coloc' ? Il est sympa ? » demande nonchalamment Greg, ignorant visiblement que son compagnon de chambre le rend complètement fou depuis sept jours.

« Um. » La gorge de John est soudainement très sèche. Comment est-il supposé expliquer qui est Sherlock Holmes et les effets incommensurables qu'il produit chez John ? « Je ne uh... il est bien. »

Il s'insulte silencieusement pour son jeu d'acteur médiocre.

Greg plisse le front. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Soupirant lourdement, John raconte à Greg toute l'histoire de sa rencontre avec Sherlock, se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux en essayant de ne pas sonner captivé par le garçon étrange avec qui il n'a eu qu'une seule putain de conversation. Une conversation, complète John dans sa tête, qui s'est conclue par Sherlock débitant une déclaration désagréable -et malheureusement vraie- sur l'état de sa maison puis déboulant hors de la chambre comme s'il était l'une de ces personnes trop importantes pour daigner expliquer comment ils savent de telles choses.

Greg, pour sa part, ricane. « Il a l'air adorable. »

« J'en sais vraiment rien, » grommelle John. « Je ne l'ai pas vu de la semaine. »

« Sérieux ? » Greg a l'air surpris mais pas aussi maladivement inquiet que John l'est. Ça fait éclater une petite bulle de colère dans son ventre. « Quoi, il a changé de chambre ou un truc du genre ? »

Soufflant longuement, John s'ébroue. « Pas que je sache. » Il ne devrait pas se sentir frustré à cause de Greg. Il ne sait pas que John à perdu petit à petit sa raison tout au long de cette semaine, la curiosité, l'irritation et l'inquiétude se font la guerre à l'intérieur de son corps pour savoir qui l'emportera alors que son cerveau tourne en rond en se demandant pourquoi son compagnon de chambre ne rejoint leur chambre qu'à ces heures indues.

Mais Seigneur, pourquoi s'en _préoccupe_ -t-il ? À dix-huit ans, il vit quasiment tout seul. N'est-ce pas une bonne chose ? N'est-ce pas le rêve de tout ado ? Il ne peut poser ces questions à personne. Personne ne s'inquiète pour lui. Après avoir vécu dans ce que l'on ne peut décrire que comme étant une cabane avec une mère amère et une sœur alcoolique, John devrait être reconnaissant pour cette tranquillité. Reconnaissant pour cette paix et ce silence. Il n'est plus responsable que de lui-même. Il n'a plus à surveiller sa famille, à vérifier que la facture d'électricité a bien été payée ou que sa mère est bien allée travailler aujourd'hui. Il n'a plus qu'à faire ses devoirs, s'entraîner avec l'équipe et à s'occuper de lui-même. Il n'a plus besoin de s'occuper ou de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un. Ce n'est plus son job. Ce n'est plus de sa responsabilité.

Le fait qu'il veuille encore avoir la charge de quelqu'un est déconcertant. Il ne connaît même pas ce garçon beaucoup trop sexy. Il ne sait rien de lui.

« Peut-être qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi à la seconde où il t'a vu et qu'il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire en te croisant de nouveau, » l'embête Greg en enfonçant son coude dans ses côtes. « John Watson, l'irrésistible joueur de rugby. »

Jetant sa tête en arrière et riant à gorge déployée au grotesque d'une telle possibilité, John sent la raideur entre ses omoplates s'évaporer. Il est heureux de penser à autre chose que sa situation merdique. « Ouais, c'est ça, » glousse John. « Je suis sûr que c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Souriant joyeusement, Greg enroule son bras autour des épaules de John. « On ne sait jamais ! » pavoise-t-il. « Il émane de toi tant de frustration bisexuelle, mon pote ! »

Se détachant de sa prise, John pince vicieusement la hanche de son ami. « Ouais, je t'ai parlé de ça en toute confiance, merci bien, » essaie-t-il de le gronder, tandis que ses lèvres se courbent d'amusement.

« Personne n'est digne de confiance une fois que le whisky a tourné. » Greg pointe un doigt déterminé sur le nez de John. « Souviens-toi de ça, Johnny. »

Toujours hilare, John jette son sac sur le banc où le reste de l'équipe enfile ses chaussures. « Dans ce cas, dois-je laisser échapper devant tout le monde tes déboires d'homme bourré qui mettait tant d'effort pour me galocher, cette nuit-là ? »

« Ouais, t'étais vachement plus mignon quand j'avais bu, » pouffe Greg.

« Il m'a fait le même coup, » crie Mike Stamford à l'autre bout du banc.

« Moi aussi ! » rajoute Paul Dimmock.

« Pareil ! »

« Yup, j'ai connu aussi. »

« C'est son rite d'initiation, » sourit Mike et tous les garçons gloussent, John ne peut pas s'empêcher de les rejoindre.

Greg fusille ses joueurs dans leur uniforme en jersey rouge, mais ses lèvres tremblent de ne pas les imiter. « Vous êtes un homme de petite vertu, Capitaine, » caquette John alors que Greg lève les yeux au ciel en pinçant sa bouche traîtresse.

« Et vous semblez tous oublier que je m'occupe des entraînements, » les menace Greg. « Que diriez-vous de dix tours de terrain ? »

« Aw, allez, Cap ! » argue Paul. « C'est pas comme si tu avais réussi à embrasser ne serait-ce qu'un seul d'entre nous ! »

« C'est vrai, » confirme Mike avec un rictus malicieux, « vous n'avez jamais emballé personne ici. »

« Et je n'essayerai plus, » réplique Greg, se redressant pour se grandir et bombant le torse. « Votre capitaine n'est officiellement plus sur le marché, les mecs. »

Les rires se font plus forts, accompagnés de sifflements excités. « Content pour toi, camarade, » l'interpelle John. « Qui est l'heureux élu ? »

Même à des mètres de distance, John pourrait voir les traits de Greg s'adoucir. « Il s'appelle Mycroft, » annonce Greg, visiblement très fier. « Il est stagiaire pour Gouvernement britannique, pour le moment. Vous feriez donc mieux de bien vous comporter. Il va diriger ce fichu pays. »

Mike le tape dans le dos et le félicite, Greg rougit comme toute l'équipe s'y met. « Ouais, ouais très bien, ramenez vos culs sur le terrain. On a entraînement aujourd'hui, après tout. »

Ce sentiment d'être chez lui envahit de nouveau John qui court jusqu'à son capitaine. Ces vingt dernières minutes semblent avoir effacé sa semaine éreintante. « Mycroft, hein ? » murmure-t-il alors que Greg lutte contre son rictus. Merde, son ami est vraiment à fond sur ce mec. « Sacrément classe pour quelqu'un qui sort volontairement avec toi. »

Greg renifle. « Tu sais le pire ? Il a un frère appelé Sherlock. Imagine le melon de la famille. »

Toute jovialité déserte soudainement le visage de John, ses intestins se nouent. « Quoi ? »

Ravalant l'ordre qu'il s'apprête à donner, Greg lance un regard interrogatif à John. « Euh- Myc a un petit frère. »

Oh non.

C'est impossible.

« Son nom ? » grogne presque John.

« Euh- ...Sherlock, » répète doucement Greg, fronçant gravement les sourcils.

Déglutissant sa panique, John siffle à peine la question suivante. « Et leur nom de famille ? Mycroft et Sherlock Quoi ? »

« Euh- Holmes, » bredouille sans comprendre Greg. « Pourquoi ? Tu le connais ? »

Ça ne peut pas être réel.

Le seul endroit où il pensait être à l'abri de ses pensées sur Sherlock Holmes.

Même celui-là...

« Ouais, » ronchonne John, il ne sait pas pourquoi il se sent si mal à l'aise. « C'est mon putain de coloc'. »

La bouche encore grande ouverte pour aboyer son ordre, Greg s'arrête à nouveau, yeux écarquillés pour se tourner pleinement vers John.

Il le fixe.

Et le fixe.

Et juste quand John se remémore la procédure à suivre en cas d'état de choc, Greg rit à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, un rire franc, sans aucune forme de culpabilité. Son poids bascule en avant et il s'équilibre en plaçant ses paumes sur ses genoux. Son corps tremble hystériquement comme si John venait de lui raconter la meilleure blague du monde. La moitié de l'équipe ne court plus et observe curieusement le capitaine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demande John tout bas, mais c'est inutile. Presque tous les autres les écoutent, maintenant.

« Oh merde, John, » halète Greg entre deux fous rires, essuyant les larmes aux coins de ses yeux. « Oh mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolé. Sérieux, je suis vraiment vraiment désolé. »

Il ne sonne pas le moins du monde désolé. « Greg, tu comptes me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » s'impatiente John en retour, ses joues sont chaudes d'embarras et de confusion.

Se calmant juste un peu, Greg sourit. « Je ne veux pas te gâcher la surprise mais... oh mec, ton compagnon de chambre est complètement dingue. »

John sent poindre la descente d'organes. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Toussant un dernier ricanement, Greg secoue le chef. « Ah... il est un peu... bah, attends juste de voir, hein ? Allez les gars, c'est l'heure de l'échauffement ! »

L'équipe le dépasse pour sprinter derrière la silhouette de leur capitaine.

John ne les suit pas.

John ne peut pas bouger.

John peut à peine _respirer_.

Il lui faut une bonne minute pour se reprendre et exécuter les exercices, sa tête tourne. Il ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il vient de se produire et encore moins ce qu'il doit comprendre.

Et si John avait été plus attentif à autre chose que le brouillard de son cerveau, il aurait vu une tête bouclée dépasser d'un bâtiment, espionnant chacun de ses gestes de ses yeux de chat.

* * *

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Mon tumblr n'est qu'effusion d'amour ! Venez donc nous rejoindre ! mssmithlove1 . tumblr . com_

Chapitre 3 le mercredi 18 octobre !

D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous ! Nous voici au troisième chapitre !

Un merci infini à tous ceux qui prennent chaque fois le temps de laisser une review ou qui m'en font part en MP. J'aime savoir ce que vous pensez de chaque nouveau chapitre et vous voir de plus en plus nombreux me réchauffe le cœur ! Alors merci.

nathydemon : Eh oui ! Planqué plus ou moins discrètement dans un buisson... Enfin, c'est mignon que ce n'est pas toi qui es stalkée !

Raggic : Je suis contente que ça te plaise et merci à toi de lire et de me laisser un retour ! J'espère que cette pause lecture te satisfera longtemps ;)

Je ne fais que traduire le recueil de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove dont vous pouvez retrouver la version originale sur AO3 : / series / 224537

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _DESOLEE QUE CE CHAPITRE AIT PRIS SI LONGTEMPS ! La vie en a décidé autrement. Je suppose que ce projet de finir en un mois n'est plus d'actualité, pas vrai ? DESOLEE ! J'essaierai d'être plus régulière dans mes mises à jour !__

 _ _Comme toujours, des remerciements tout particuliers à ma merveilleuse ishaveforsher, tu es INCROYABLE, merci de prendre le temps de lire, de me souffler des idées et d'être mon âme-sœur, je t'aime tellement !__

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **J'aimerai Probablement Toujours Tes Mains Autour De Mon Cou  
Chapitre 3**

« Je vais méthodiquement t'assassiner dans ton sommeil, espèce d'enfoiré ingérant, sadique, arrogant, _méprisant_ \- »

« Fais-tu une liste des noms dont t'accable autrui ou bien est-ce ainsi que tu te surnommes toi-même, cher frère ? »

Sherlock fusille le téléphone à son oreille, la voix insupportable de son grand frère, bien que douce et veloutée, sonne comme des ongles que l'on racle sur un tableau noir. Il parcourt le campus tel un boulet de canon -et pas une _bourrique enragée_ , comme l'en a moqueusement accusé Mycroft Holmes-, dardant furieusement ses yeux sur les pauvres âmes qui y errent, crachant son venin dans le portable qu'il supplicie dans sa poigne. Il va tuer Mycroft. Il va enrouler ses longs doigts autour du cou de taureau de son frère et exploser sa sale petite tête de fouine-

« Préméditer le meurtre d'un parent est ennuyeux et prévisible, ne trouves-tu pas ? Un jeune homme jaloux qui étrangle son estimé grand frère de sang-froid- »

« Je ne suis pas _jaloux_ , » grince Sherlock, récoltant les regards disparates des étudiants environnant qui s'éloignent de ce gamin complètement fou au téléphone. « Tu as placé un _espion_ dans ma chambre universitaire, tu n'es qu'un bâtard _intolérant_ \- »

« Oh, _pitié_ , cesse d'être aussi dramatique, Sherlock. C'en devient inconvenant, » soupire lourdement Mycroft. « Je n'ai rien fait de la sorte. »

« Ne _mens_ pas, » aboie Sherlock, mitraillant le ciment sous ses pieds, sentant la chaleur de la fureur se répandre sur sa nuque en entendant le ton enfantin dans sa voix. C'est ce que Mycroft et son gros cul provoquent chez Sherlock. Ils le forcent à agir de manière irrationnelle. « C'est _très inconvenant_. » Il agite une main en l'air, roulant les mots sur sa langue de cet accent snob qu'il maîtrise à la perfection, imitant son impudent grand frère.

Sherlock a passé la semaine à se convaincre que rien de ce qu'il a construit avant de poser les yeux sur John Watson ne s'est effondré. Ce n'était qu'une simple pulsion. Une réaction chimique de son corps face à ce magnifique visage. Voilà tout. Rien dont il faille s'alarmer. Sherlock s'était senti ridicule. Absurde. Et une semaine sans contact direct l'avait aidé. N'avoir aucune interaction était pour le mieux. Il n'avait pas à supporter un sourire brillant de mille feux, ni des cheveux blonds hirsutes qui reflètent les rayons du soleil, ni un rire sexy qui serpente entres de jolies lèvres rosées.

Il s'est remarquablement efforcé à se persuader que John Watson n'a rien de particulier. Une personne sans importance. Un beau garçon sans aucune qualité.

Ce qui n'a toutefois pas empêcher Sherlock de rassembler des informations pendant toute la semaine.

Il a _besoin_ d'informations.

Pour surmonter ce... peu importe ce dont il s'agit, il a besoin d'informations pour déterminer exactement pourquoi il a réagi ainsi et comment passer au-dessus. Il a besoin de savoir exactement à qui il est confronté.

Alors il a observé.

Observé John aller en cours

Observé John jouer au rugby.

Observé John dormir.

C'est à la limite du harcèlement, bien qu'une grande partie puisse être expliquée par le fait de non seulement étudier dans la même université mais également par celui de vivre ensemble. Sherlock n'a pas honte et, de plus, c'est _important_. Personne de fait attention à lui, de toute façon. Enfin, à part le buffle qui respire dans le récepteur à son oreille.

« Sherlock, je conçois que la coïncidence qu'un des coéquipiers de mon partenaire se soit vu attribué le deuxième lit de ta chambre te soit difficile à accepter, mais c'est ainsi. J'aime y penser comme à un heureux accident. » Mycroft est plus prétentieux qu'un coq et Sherlock _déteste_ quand Mycroft est prétentieux.

« Une coïncidence, » répète dubitativement Sherlock. « Tu espères m'y faire croire ? S'il y a bien une personne qui ne croit pas aux coïncidences, c'est toi. Pourquoi essayerais-tu de me faire avaler cette pilule alors que tu t'es à tant de reprises échiné à nier la fortuité des événements ? »

Le souffle qui frappe son tympan fait bouillir le sang de Sherlock. « Réalises-tu combien ta petite crise est exagérée ? » l'interroge Mycroft. « Mais il se trouve que j'ai du travail. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec que telles sottises. »

Sherlock enrage. Littéralement, il _enrage_.

Mycroft a toujours du temps pour s'introduire dans chaque aspect de la vie de Sherlock.

« Quand comprendras-tu que je n'ai pas besoin de ton simulacre de protection et arrêteras-tu d'implanter tes larbins autour de moi ? » claque Sherlock, ignorant la déclaration précédente de Mycroft. Son grand frère aime prétendre qu'il est submergé de travail mais Sherlock est sûr et certain que décrocher son téléphone n'a pour seul effet que de le distraire de ses écrans CCTV grâce auxquels il le suit à la trace.

« Gregory n'est pas si proche de ce garçon que tu te plais à appeler mon larbin, alors calme-toi, » le réprimande Mycroft. Lestrade est un sujet sensible pour son frère et Sherlock le sait. Sentimental. Stupide. « Et je pense même que John n'est pas au courant de notre connexion. Bien que cela ne devrait pas tarder au vue du temps affolant qu'il passe avec Gregory. »

« C'est de ta faute, » mord Sherlock entre ses dents en se dirigeant vers la chambre qu'il évite à tous prix. C'est mercredi. John a cours toute la journée, le mercredi. Sherlock dispose d'un putain d'instant de tranquillité entre ces quatre murs exigus pour planifier le massacre sanglant de son frère.

Le plus frustrant est qu'il croit Mycroft. Il croit en l'histoire de la coïncidence, puisque Mycroft ne se serait pas privé de lui balancer sa victoire au visage. Il n'a pas pour habitude de nier. Mais Sherlock ne peut pas contenir sa colère. « Tu as fomenté cette situation, tu as fait en sorte que le _copain_ de Lestrade soit mon compagnon de chambre pour être en capacité de surveiller le moindre de mes mouvements, pour t'assurer que je ne fasse rien qui puisse salir la noblesse du nom _Holmes_ et- »

« Ne joue pas les divas, cher frère, » répond Mycroft et Sherlock est encore plus énervé de n'entendre aucune peur. « Ce n'est pas aussi sinistre que tu sembles le penser. »

« Je ne suis pas un _enfant_ , Mycroft. » Sherlock a l'impression de respirer du feu, ouvrant à la volée la porte du dortoir qu'il est supposé appeler sa maison. « Tu n'avais... tu _n'as_ absolument _aucun droit_ \- »

« Sherlock, » le coupe presque gentiment Mycroft, « je ne me suis pas arrangé pour que John Watson se retrouve dans ta chambre. Non pas que cela m'aurait dérangé si j'y avais été pour quelque chose... Tu dois comprendre ma position. J'ai besoin de savoir... que tu vas bien. »

« Je _vais bien_ , » grogne Sherlock, ne supportant pas le discours 'Je prends juste soin de mon petit frère' que Mycroft rabâche depuis des années. « Tu n'es qu'une nuisance et tu n'as aucun _droit_! »

Le dernier mot résonne hors d'haleine et stupidement désespéré car pourquoi Mycroft ne veut-il pas _comprendre_? Ne comprend-il pas ce que John Watson a amené avec lui dans la _vie_ de Sherlock ? Ne voit-il pas que John Watson n'est pas plus un chien de garde qu'un _danger pour la santé_ parfaitement chaotique du monde de Sherlock ? Une distraction alors que Sherlock doit se concentrer sur tant d'autres choses ? Un homme glorieusement attirant qui _vit dans la chambre de Sherlock_?

Bien sûr que non. _Bien sûr_ , Mycroft ne comprend pas. Mycroft ne comprend jamais _rien_.

« Sherlock, » reprend doucement Mycroft, la voix qu'il utilise quand il est inquiet. Sherlock hait cette voix. « Tu n'as quand même pas... tu as été à la bibliothèque et aux laboratoires toute la semaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sherlock encaisse la question en enfonçant presque la porte de sa chambre. « Quoi ? »

« Je sais que tu as déserté ta chambre mais, tu n'as pas... Je veux dire, c'est bien tout ce que tu as fait ? Rien que la bibliothèque et les laboratoires ? »

La compréhension écrase Sherlock comme une tonne de briques et ses yeux roulent immédiatement. « Oh, pour l'amour de- _oui_ , je n'ai été qu'à la bibliothèque et aux labos ! Comment peux-tu avoir le culot de me demander une telle chose ? »

Il comprend en entendant un froissement dans le microphone que Mycroft l'a recouvert de sa main pour soupirer de soulagement. Sherlock grince des dents, raclant ses molaires les unes sur les autres. « Bien, » réplique froidement Mycroft. « C'est... c'est bien. »

« _Au revoir_ , Mycroft, » gronde Sherlock, arrachant le téléphone de son oreille et poignardant convulsivement le bouton Fin d'Appel, refermant la porte derrière lui d'un coup de talon. Il jette le portable aussi fort qu'il peut sur son matelas, ne trouvant aucune satisfaction dans le petit bruit étouffé que cela produit.

 _Idiot_.

Idiot de frère qui fourre son nez n'importe où et qui se croit supérieur à son calibre et qui-

« La bibliothèque et les labos, hein ? »

Sherlock pivote si vite qu'il chavire presque en arrière. La peur crépite dans sa colonne vertébrale. La pièce était supposée être vide. Il était si focalisé sur sa dispute avec Mycroft qu'il n'a pas remarqué une autre présence dans la chambre. Une présence qui ne devrait pas être là. Une présence dont Sherlock ne peut pas s'approcher à moins de fondre sur place.

Et le temps d'un seul battement de cœur, Sherlock se noie dans des yeux incroyablement bleus, des cheveux blonds sauvages et un rictus qui étire les traits d'un corps musclé confortablement assis à son bureau. Tout le travail qu'a réalisé Sherlock cette semaine s'effondre comme une cabane de paille sous le vent et il ne peut pas _respirer_.

Il ressent le besoin urgent de tirer sur le col de sa chemise, d'engloutir autant d'air qu'humainement possible.

Le besoin suivant est de se planter sur ses pieds et de courir.

Ou de sauter par la fenêtre.

Ce qui lui permettrait de sortir plus vite.

Il n'a pas parlé ni interagi d'une quelconque manière que ce soit avec John de toute la semaine. Se faufiler dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit et voir une tête blonde dépasser de la couette qui se levait et retombait au rythme de sa respiration était déjà insoutenable.

Évidemment, John Watson est sublime quand il dort. John Watson est sublime quand il fait tout et n'importe quoi.

Mais au moins, quand il dort, Sherlock se contrôle à peu près.

Quand John dort, Sherlock ne peut pas se perdre dans ses yeux insondables. Il n'a pas à se soucier d'un sourire éblouissant inopiné ni d'un petit rictus sexy comme celui que John lui sert présentement. Quand John dort, Sherlock n'est pas pris au piège par la soudaineté d'un échange. Il peut contempler librement. Il peut scanner et déduire et tout découvrir sur John. Ce qu'il a fait sans se priver, à vrai dire.

La première chose que Sherlock a déduite de la forme endormie de John, cette première nuit où il est revenu à pas de loup, est que son nouveau compagnon de chambre est un athlète. John était couché sur le ventre, torse nu, bras croisés sur l'oreiller, mains coincées sous sa joue. Cette position empêchait à la couette de cacher son corps au-dessus de la taille. Les muscles définis, sculptés, bronzés s'offraient à Sherlock, creusaient dynamiquement le dos de John, suppliaient d'être tracés par le doigt délicat d'un amant-

Athlète, donc.

Les vêtements, jetés en travers de sa chaise, et le sac de gym rouge estampillé Watson #3 par-dessus le dessin d'un ballon de rugby, poussé sous le lit de John, indiquaient très clairement le sport que pratique son compagnon de chambre.

Les informations qui suivirent furent la vie familiale misérable de John, la petite maison dans laquelle il habitait avec un parent célibataire et un frère ou une sœur qu'il ne supporte pas, le sexe de chacun reste encore à définir. Par la propreté de son côté de la chambre, Sherlock suppose que le parent absent est son père, à moins que son père soit le plus maternel des deux, option que Sherlock a exclu. À en juger pas les biens de John, son sens de l'organisation et ses sourires, Sherlock a déduit que John avait grandit dans une maison dirigée par une mère.

C'est vrai.

Une autre information que Sherlock a découverte en suivant John Watson.

John sourit à tout le monde. _Tout le monde_. Pas juste les jolies filles ou les mecs avec qui il est devenu ami, bien que beaucoup s'attardent, lui renvoient leur propre sourire et traînent des regards affamés sur les muscles de John. Il sourit à _chaque personne_ qu'il croise. Et ce n'est pas un sourire complaisant pour s'attirer de la sympathie. C'est le sourire d'une personne qui porte toute la confiance du monde en lui. Une personne accessible et ouverte à tous, mais en même temps protectrice, qui sait préserver son vrai caractère. Pour un œil non entraîné, John Watson est un gentil garçon, un sportif star, un bon camarade pour tous les garçons et un rencard idéal pour toutes les filles. Mais pour un observateur aguerri, John joue un rôle. Il est amical mais pas engageant. Gentil mais méfiant. Attentif mais pas pressant.

 _Fascinant_.

Et Sherlock _déteste_ être fasciné par lui.

C'est entièrement sa faute, vraiment. Sherlock n'aurait pas dû espionner John sur le campus. Sherlock n'aurait pas dû regarder John jouer au rugby. Sherlock n'aurait même pas su que le petit-copain de son frère est le meilleur ami de son compagnon de chambre. Il n'aurait pas dû mémoriser ce à quoi ressemble John Watson quand il dort. Sherlock n'aurait pas su que John Watson, sous toutes ses coutures, est parfait.

Ce que Sherlock sait, en revanche, est qu'il s'est transformé en un véritable stalker.

« Je veux dire, » continue John, se levant de sa chaise. « Je suis sûr que la bibliothèque _et_ les labos sont captivant et tout, mais je ne savais pas que c'était au point d'y passer tant d'heures. »

« Oh, je- » balbutie Sherlock, son regard tombe au sol carrelé et miteux, espérant y trouver une réponse. « Je ne, um... je n'ai pas- je- j'avais du travail. »

Il peut pratiquement entendre les sourcils de John se hausser de suspicion. « Ah ouais ? » La question de John, suintante de sarcasme plane dans l'air alors que Sherlock acquiesce à ses pieds. « Un travail qui monopolisait tous les instants où tu ne dormais pas et qui te retenait jusqu'à ces heures indues ? Dès la première semaine de fac ? Tu dois avoir de sacrés professeurs. »

Un flash de culpabilité tord les entrailles de Sherlock.

Ce qui est _absurde_.

John n'est rien pour lui. John ne le _connaît_ même pas. John est occupé entre le sport et ses amis et n'a absolument pas de temps à accorder aux ados bizarres tels que Sherlock Holmes. John n' _appréciera_ même pas Sherlock quand il se rendra compte de ce à quoi il a affaire. John devrait se contente d'être le gentil petit garçon qu'il prétend être, se faire des amis, faire du sport, sortir avec de jolies filles et aller en cours comme-

Attendez.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » exige soudainement Sherlock, levant d'un coup le menton pour se river dans les yeux bleus chatoyants, faisant abstraction de la chaleur qui l'envahit au passage. Mon Dieu, John Watson est beau. Mais non. Pas le temps pour ça. « N'es-tu pas supposé avoir un cours ? »

John semble momentanément déstabilisé par ce regain de vigueur, avant de se reprendre en plissant le front. « Tu connais mon emploi du temps ? »

Fait chier.

Sherlock s'est foutu dans la merde.

« On est au beau milieu de la journée, » tente-t-il de répliquer avec naturel, comme si de eux-deux, c'était John qui était louche. Mieux vaut être cinglant qu'être attrapé la main dans le sac. Il est normal de penser que tu assisterais à tes cours du mercredi. »

La circonspection laisse place à sa bouille ronde adorable. « Euh- » John jette un coup d'œil à son calendrier sur le bureau. « On est mardi. »

Putain.

Sherlock ravale à peine un grognement irrité, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir pu se tromper sur quelque chose d'aussi trivial que le jour de la semaine. Pourquoi tout est-il toujours aussi _compliqué_ avec John Watson ?

John est putain de distrayant. Il n'a pas le temps pour les distractions. « Peu importe. » Sherlock balaye l'air d'un coup de poignet et lève les yeux au ciel. « De toute façon, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à où j'étais ? Je suis sûr que tu as aimé avoir la chambre pour toi seul. N'aurais-tu pas préféré que je ne revienne pas ? »

Il ne sait pas d'où ça sort mais maintenant qu'il y pense, c'est probablement vrai. John vient d'une maison dirigée par une femme dont il s'occupait visiblement, ainsi que de son frère ou de sa sœur. Son inquiétude pour Sherlock s'échappe de lui en vagues. Inquiétude qu'il essaie de cacher derrière de l'irritation, mais après des années passées à subir l'ingérence maladive de Mycroft et les attentions de Mme Hudson, Sherlock peut lire sur le visage de John le poids que représente la sécurité de son compagnon de chambre.

Le froncement de sourcils de John se creuse davantage, traduisant sa confusion. « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Oh, pitié, » assène nonchalamment Sherlock, regardant au loin pour repérer un éventuel livre qu'il prétendrait être venu chercher. Une excuse pour sortir de cette minuscule chambre où se tient ce si bel homme qui le fixe comme si... comme s'il se _préoccupait de lui_. « Chaque garçon aimerait avoir une chambre rien que pour eux. Toi, en particulier, vu la petite maison dont tu as déménagé et qui est occupée par deux personnes que tu n'aimes que moyennement. Je dirais que tu as encore plus profité de cette semaine que tu ne le pensais. Tu te crois humble à faire comme si tu t'inquiétais de mes allers et venues, puisque tu as toujours été la voix de la raison, chez toi. Mais pas parce que tu le voulais. Parce que tu _devais_ l'être. Pas de père, une mère amère et un frère ou une sœur que tu méprises. Tu n'avais pas d'autre choix. Mais maintenant, si. Tu n'as aucune obligation envers mon bien-être, tu peux donc arrêter de te comporter comme une mère poule. »

Sherlock refuse de le regarder. Il s'imagine que John va l'attraper par le col et l'épingler au mur, ou bien y aller directement et lui en coller une. Juste un autre jour dans la vie de Sherlock Holmes.

John ne bouge pas, semble même retenir son souffle. Sherlock l'ignore au profit de sa recherche de ce foutu bouquin qu'il ne parvient pas à localiser. Où sont tous ses livres ? S'il peut en attraper juste un et en faire son échappatoire, il peut peut-être éviter le passage à tabac. S'il peut sortir avant que John ne reprenne ses esprits, il pourra retrouver sa petite routine, se cacher la journée et revenir tard dans la nuit. Ça fonctionne parfaitement, après tout. Il préfère garder en tout temps ses distances avec John. Il ne pourrait pas supporter que ses hormones mènent leur vie à chaque fois que le blond regardera dans sa direction.

Pour le moment, s'il pouvait juste trouver ce-

« Comment... comment sais-tu tout ça ? »

Sherlock se statufie. « Quoi ? » réplique-t-il sèchement. Il ne s'attendait pas à un _question_.

Il entend John racler ses pieds par terre et Sherlock se redresse, tournant sur lui-même pour faire face à son potentiel assaillant.

John, de son côté, apparaît complètement sans défense, aucune trace de colère ou de rancœur dans ses yeux. Seulement de la curiosité désintéressée. « Tout ça. » John agite sa main vers Sherlock comme pour expliciter ce dont il parle. « Comment sais-tu tout ça ? A propos de moi ? »

Sherlock vacille une demie-seconde, essayant de déterminer où tout cela va les mener. Pourquoi John demande ça.

« Je ne savais pas, » marmonne Sherlock. « J'ai vu. » Généralement la question _Comment sais-tu_ n'est posée qu'après qu'une main ait trouvé sa place sur sa gorge, Sherlock est quelque peu décontenancé.

« Tu as vu ? » s'aventure John, amorçant un pas vers lui. « Vu quoi ? »

Sherlock le scrute un long moment, tentant de déterminer exactement ce que veut John.

Cependant, sans prévenir, ses déductions coulent sur sa langue, son raisonnement quitte son cerveau pour se déverser de sa bouche.

« Ton côté de la chambre est inhabituellement rangé pour un adolescent de dix-huit ans, c'est évidemment important pour toi, un comportement que tu as développé dès l'enfance, indiquant quand tu as grandi avec un mère aux commandes de la maison. Toutes les femmes ne s'occupent pas du ménage, bien entendu, mais puisque ton foyer ne contient qu'un parent, il n'est pas hasardeux d'avancer que tu as été élevé par ta mère et non par ton père. Tu joues au rugby mais tu y joues parce que ça te plaît, pas pour une approbation parentale. Les pères sont généralement plus flattés par les activités sportives que les mères, favorisant la conclusion du père caches toutes tes affaires au fond des tiroirs, des placards et des boîtes sous ton lit comme si tu avais peur que quelqu'un puisse entrer à n'importe quel moment et te les voler, ce qui m'incite à croire qu'un frère ou une sœur t'oblige à tout planquer. Si tu étais en bon terme avec lui ou elle, tu n'aurais pas développé ce besoin devenu naturel de mettre tous tes biens en sécurité. Ton frère ou ta sœur ne viendra pas te voler à la fac. De même pour ta mère. Tu te méfies d'eux, peut-être parce que tu as dû prendre soin d'eux toute ta vie, mais probablement plus parce que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi, quand ton père est parti, ils n'ont pas pu se relever et avancer comme tu l'as fait. Tu te tiens droit et rigide mais tes épaules sont légèrement voûtées, comme si tu craignais que le plafond te tombe sur la tête à tout moment, tout en étant simultanément surpris par la taille de notre chambre, me menant à penser que tu vivais dans une petite maison qui tombe en ruine. Élémentaire. »

Inspirant profondément, Sherlock lance à son compagnon de chambre un regard provoquant, le défiant de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a cette tendance à piquer les ours qui le menacent mais Sherlock n'a jamais été lâche et n'a pas l'intention d'en devenir un. Bien qu'il ne désire aucunement que John le frappe et brise l'illusion qu'il s'est faite de John Watson et de sa perfection.

John quant à lui, reste bouche bée. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, ses yeux scintillent de ce qui ressemble à de l'intérêt.

En fait non. Pas de l'intérêt.

De la curiosité.

De la fascination.

De l' _excitation_.

Sherlock déglutit difficilement.

« Et- et pour le rugby ? » annonce John, se balançant presque sur ses orteils. « Comment tu... comment tu sais que je joue ? »

Dirigeant ses yeux sur l'objet de sa conclusion, Sherlock ressent une vague de déception. Il s'agit moins d'une déduction que d'une observation, pour cette information particulière. Il se surprend à penser qu'il aurait aimé épater John à nouveau. Car apparemment, quand Sherlock est lui-même, il épate John.

C'est... un sentiment assez agréable.

« Uh, » dit-il, inclinant la tête vers le sac sous le lit de John. « Ton sac. »

Et juste comme il l'avait présumé, les traits de John se désagrègent lentement. « Oh. » Il sonne déçu et Sherlock déteste ça. « C'est vrai. »

« Et tu es musclé, » s'empresse d'ajouter Sherlock, espérant que les lèvres de John s'ourleront encore d'un sourire enchanté. « Tu es mince mais volumineux, évidemment un sport de contact. Le rugby était le plus probable. »

Et juste comme ça, les lèvres se courbent et les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillent, sa propre bouche s'ouvrant d'anticipation, soudainement transporté à l'idée qu'il pourrait regarder John Watson sourire pour le reste de sa vie.

« Ah, » acquiesce John d'un rictus taquin. « Tu m'as maté, hein ? »

Sa mâchoire se contracte immédiatement et le sang afflue honteusement à ses joues. Il détourne les yeux du beau visage de John, absolument humilié de se donner ainsi en spectacle. « Non, je n'ai pas... je ne voulais pas... je- »

« Je blaguais, » rit John, et Sherlock ferme les paupières.

Les doigts courts et calleux de John se referment sur son bras. « Hey, Sherlock, je blaguais, vraiment, » glousse-t-il encore mais c'est... en quelque sorte plus doux. Ce n'est pas condescendant ou rude, juste... presque affectueux ? Et sa main... elle est si... chaude.

Sherlock lui dérobe un coup d'œil pour voir sa face pétillante d'hilarité. John opine d'un air encourageant, laissant tomber sa main. Sherlock sent la perte du contact, bien plus qu'il ne devrait.

Être regardé ainsi n'est pas familier. Sherlock ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir. « Oui, d'accord, » grommelle-t-il, momentanément abruti par tant de nouveauté.

« Je me sentais obligé de dire quelque chose, » pouffe John, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Je veux dire, c'était... ce que tu as fait, c'était... c'était _fantastique_. »

Sherlock cligne des cils.

Et cligne encore, essayant d'assimiler la cruelle insulte masquée.

John le fixe, souriant toujours, toujours aussi joyeux.

Ce garçon ne peut pas _dire ce genre de choses_. Ce garçon ne peut pas _le regarder comme ça_. L'air ne peut plus entrer dans les poumons de Sherlock. Il _suffoque_.

« Tu le penses ? » ose demander Sherlock, l'espoir inonde ses entrailles, suppliant qu'on lui ouvre la valve pour le réchauffer tout entier. Mais Sherlock ne le fera pas. Pas encore. Pas tant qu'il n'est pas sûr et certain.

« Évidemment. » John secoue ses mains en l'air, extatique, les traits lumineux. « Tu le sais bien. C'était... extraordinaire. Absolument _extraordinaire_. »

Il sait, il putain de _sait_ pertinemment qu'il le dévisage, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il ne peut pas fermer la bouche, tel un foutu poisson rouge, devant ce magnifique garçon qui complimente ses déductions et qui le qualifie... qui qualifie ses capacités de fantastiques. D'extraordinaires.

Une toute petite bulle de joie roule dans sa poitrine, menaçant d'exploser si Sherlock n'y prête pas attention.

« Ce n'est pas ce que les gens en disent, généralement, » bredouille Sherlock au sol.

John renifle. « Vraiment ? Que disent les gens, normalement ? »

Tentant un haussement d'épaules nonchalant, Sherlock répond : « Va te faire voir. »

« Oh, » siffle John. « Ouais, je suppose que c'est une possibilité. Je veux dire, tu viens de _déballer_ toute ma vie sans poser la moindre question. »

Son ton est léger et Sherlock relève les yeux.

John sourit encore. « C'est une sœur, au fait. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Sherlock redresse la tête. « Je sais, » décrète-t-il, un peu sur la défensive, bien qu'il n'en savait absolument rien. Il pariait sur une maison de femmes mais la présence de la mère célibataire aurait été suffisante pour donner cette impression.

« Eh bien, tu as dit 'frère ou sœur', donc tu émettais un doute, » ricane John avec un clin d'œil.

Sherlock se force à rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites pour atténuer le rougissement de ses joues et John rit.

« Tu peux faire ça avec n'importe quoi ? »

Tout ce qu'il peut faire est acquiescer. Ce qui pourrait accidentellement sortir de sa bouche le terrifie.

« C'est incroyable. » John branle du chef avec ébahissement, lèvres toujours étirées par un petit sourire choqué. « Vraiment brillant. Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ? Attends, non, laisse-moi deviner. Psychologie ? Sociologie ? »

Sherlock émet malgré lui un rire plutôt méprisant, et le regrette immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un petit con, mais _sérieusement_? Psychologie ? Sociologie ? _Sherlock Holmes_ n'étudierait _jamais_ ces matières _sans y être contraint et forcé_.

Cependant, il ne voulait pas réagir ainsi. Pas avec ce garçon si gentil à son égard. Jamais. Un poignard de culpabilité tranche ses intestins.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre les pupilles de John.

Le blond est hilare, sourcils haussés d'une incrédulité moqueuse. « Oh, tu es bien au-dessus de tout ça, Sherlock ? »

Taquineries.

Sherlock n'a _jamais_ été taquiné. Pas comme ça. Pas comme... pas sans arrière-pansée.

Pas de façon amusante.

Joviale.

Secouant la tête, Sherlock veut paraître détaché. « Ce ne sont tout simplement pas des sujets qui m'intéressent. »

« Okay, d'accord, dis-moi, alors. Puisque je suis _si_ à côté de la plaque. » Les yeux de John sont toujours brillants de malice.

Sherlock tente sans succès de ne pas sourire. Tant d'attention, c'est écrasant. « Um, » mâchonne-t-il à ses chaussures. « Chimie. J'étudie la chimie. »

« Qu- Sérieux ? » La voix de John est abasourdie et Sherlock se force à nouveau à le regarder. Toute cette conversation le déstabilise foncièrement. Il opine simplement. John plisse le front. « Pourquoi ? »

Et pour une raison inconnue, ça fait rire Sherlock. Un vrai rire. « J'aime la chimie, » déclare-t-il entre deux respirations. Il ne connaît pas cette sensation dans sa poitrine. « J'aime faire des expériences. »

John sourit de plus belle. « Sur quoi expérimentes-tu ? »

« Oh, un tas de choses. » Sherlock retrouve enfin un terrain confortable, le conversation devient plus facile qu'il ne le pensait. « Les enseignants de mon lycée étaient de complets idiots. Je devais faire mes propres tests pour apprendre quelque chose. Je suis certain que nous n'aurions jamais testé l'inflammabilité des chaussettes en laine en classe. »

« Pourquoi diable quiconque aurait-il besoin de cette information ? »

C'est au tour de Sherlock de froncer les sourcils. « Pourquoi pas ? »

John pouffe un rire. « Touché, » sourit-il, les yeux un peu hagards, comme s'il ne pouvait croire que cette discussion était réelle. Ses yeux parcourent la silhouette de Sherlock avant de revenir à ses iris. « T'es un gars intéressant, Sherlock. »

Oh, pour l'amour de tout ce qui est saint ! Maintenant, Sherlock _gigote_ comme un petit garçon sous le regard de John Watson et il le _sait_ mais il ne peut pas s' _arrêter_ car ces magnifiques yeux bleus s' _ancrent_ en lui. Pas comme s'il était un taré ou une bête de foire mais comme s'il était un _gars intéressant_. John pense qu'il est _intéressant_.

Ses rougeurs reviennent en force et Sherlock ne peut pas détourner le regard.

Merci Seigneur, c'est John qui cède avant que le sang n'atteigne ses pommettes.

« Eh bien, » reprend le blond, « c'est sympa d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son compagnon de chambre. »

Et juste ainsi, le sort est rompu et Sherlock amorce un micro-pas en arrière, essayant de s'ébrouer de ce... peu importe ce que c'est.

« Oui, » dit Sherlock, sa gorge est sèche. Il la racle et continue : « Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ? »

Sherlock ne demande jamais rien aux autres sur eux-même. La plupart du temps, il s'en fiche.

Mais pas dans ce cas présent.

Chaque information qu'il peut glaner à propos de John Watson lui semble précieuse.

« Médecine, » précise John, se rasseyant à son bureau et farfouillant dans ses papiers. Sherlock profite de cet instant de répit pour planter ses yeux vers le ciel et insulter toutes les divinités qu'il connaît.

 _Bien sûr_ , John veut devenir médecin. C'est d'une flagrance insultante. Sherlock aurait parfaitement pu le déduire. Sherlock aurait encore pu éblouir John en se basant sur un rapide aperçu de ses cahiers, sur la nature protectrice de John et ses instincts paternalistes-

« Mais tu le savais probablement déjà, pas vrai ? » le taquine John, gloussant de sa propre cocasserie, cherchant toujours quelque chose sur son bureau.

« Eh bien, ce serait logique, vu ton histoire, » murmure Sherlock, éprouvant beaucoup moins de plaisir quand ce n'est pas spécifiquement lui qui fait rire John. Le sentiment de légèreté dans sa poitrine s'est déjà dissipé.

« Évidemment, » confirme John, toujours malicieux, alors qu'il trouve finalement ce qu'il cherchait -son téléphone. Il le déverrouille du bout du pouce. « Tu as faim ? Des mecs de l'équipe de rugby veulent aller manger un morceau. »

Encore une fois, sa petite bulle de bien-être éclate et le vrai monde l'assaille de tous côtés. La plaisante petite après-midi de Sherlock s'achève.

L'équipe de rugby.

Absolument pas.

Trop risqué.

John en viendrait rapidement à la conclusion que Sherlock n'est pas intéressant mais juste fou, comme tous les autres garçons de leur âge. L'excitation qui s'était emparée de John en lui parlant disparaîtrait et une conversation aussi merveilleuse que celle qu'ils venaient d'avoir n'adviendrait plus jamais.

Non, il ne peut pas passer de temps avec John hors de leur chambre. Il veut que ça dure le plus longtemps possible.

De plus, Mycroft saurait.

Et que pourrait-il arriver de bon si Mycroft était au courant d'un aspect supplémentaire de sa vie ?

« Je-... je n'ai pas faim, » déclare Sherlock, plus cinglant qu'il n'aurait dû. Perdre l'attention de John à cause de ses camarades de rugby irrite profondément Sherlock. « Merci quand même. »

John hausse les épaules, sa carrure perd d'un coup légèrement en prestance. « D'accord. Bah... Je euh- à plus tard ? »

L'hésitation est immédiate et Sherlock ne sait pas de quel côté pencher quand John parle à nouveau.

« Je sais ce que tu as dit à propos de la chambre et que ça devrait me faire plaisir de l'avoir pour moi tout seul, » poursuit-il en enfilant sa veste. « Mais honnêtement, c'est plutôt tranquille, dans le coin. Tu es euh... toujours le bienvenu ici, tu sais ? »

C'est un peu con, se faire offrir sa propre chambre comme un cadeau, mais Sherlock se sent immergé de gratitude.

John semble un peu embarrassé. « Je veux dire... je ne voulais pas que ça sonne comme si je t'invitais dans ta propre chambre ou un truc du genre... c'est évidemment ta chambre aussi. Je voulais juste dire... si tu ne t'y sentais pas à l'aise, si tu pensais que je ne voulais pas de toi ici ou quelque chose comme ça... sache juste que tout va bien. Tout va très bien. Tu peux... tu devrais revenir. Plus souvent. Pas juste quelques heures la nuit. »

Sherlock sourit, reconnaissant que John évite également ses yeux. Il ne sait pas s'il pourrait se noyer dans ces océans bleus et s'en sortir vivant, à cet instant précis. Pas sans s'humilier comme un idiot. « Je sais, » chuchote Sherlock, zieutant le blond du coin de l'œil, incapable de hausser la voix. « Merci. »

John lève la tête, un sourire déjà plâtré sur la face. « Pas de problème. » Il observe autour de lui, paumes en l'air. « Donc... bienvenu dans ta chambre. Encore une fois. Ou un truc de genre, je suppose. »

Sherlock glousse en retour. « Va manger, John. »

John rit et se tourne vers la porte. Il l'ouvre mais s'arrête sur le seuil. « Je te verrai plus tard dans la journée. Aujourd'hui. N'est-ce pas ? »

L'espoir dans ses yeux est trop inestimable pour que Sherlock réponde autrement que part « Bien sûr. »

John sourit. « Parfait. À plus. »

Sherlock attend que la porte se referme, le claquement de la poignée résonnant dans la pièce silencieuse, pour sourire si fort que ses joues lui font mal.

* * *

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _MERCI D'AVOIR LU ! Les retours sont grandement appréciés ! Si vous avez détesté, faites-moi une faveur et ne me le dites pas, okay ? J'espère que les prochaines mises à jour seront hebdomadaires ! XO !__

Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec Mssmithlove ! J'aime savoir ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit positif comme négatif ! Certaines personnes peuvent vous certifier que je prends très bien la critique et que j'y réponds toujours intelligemment (oui oui, je parle de toi ;)) Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part !

Chapitre 4 le dimanche 29 octobre !

D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;)


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Encore et toujours mille merci aux merveilleuses merveilleuses personnes qui prennent chaque fois le temps de laisser une review. Vous êtes fabuleux !

S-10 : Merci à toi de lire et de me partager tes retours ;)

Raggic : Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise. J'espère que cette pause-ci te plaira également !

Je ne fais que traduire le recueil de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove dont vous pouvez retrouver la version originale sur AO3 : / series / 224537

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _Comme toujours, un merci très TRES spécial à ishaveforsherl, merci pour tes réflexions et tes idées, ton soutien et ton amour. Je ne pourrais vraiment pas faire tout ça sans toi.__

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **J'aimerai Probablement Toujours Tes Mains Autour De Mon Cou  
Chapitre 4**

« Okay, t'es un sale gosse d'école privée du cœur de Londres, » déclare distraitement John, les lèvres se courbant en constatant la grimace offensée de son compagnon de chambre. « J'ai compris. »

« Excuse-moi, mais je ne suis pas un _sale gosse_ , » mord en retour Sherlock, plaçant avec indignation ses mains sur ses hanches, confirmant malgré lui les propos avancés par John. « Je suis... _privilégié_ , peut-être. Mais pas par choix. »

John acquiesce d'un sérieux feint. « Je vois. Si tu pouvais choisir, tu préférerais être un pauvre mendiant des rues ? »

Pinçant les lèvres, Sherlock se bat contre son sourire, mais ses yeux brillent à la taquinerie. « Peut-être. »

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, John jette la tête en arrière et aboie de rire. « Je parie, » dit-il au plafond.

Avec un soupir et un regard irrité, Sherlock sécurise ses lunettes de protection devant ses yeux et s'assoit à son bureau, tournant toute son attention vers les tubes à essai et les béchers contenant des camaïeux de couleurs.

C'est leur quatrième soirée passée à ça, John affalé dans son lit sur le ventre, menton appuyé dans ses paumes, une assiette de poulet au curry froid à moitié mangé juste devant lui, alors qu'il écoute son incroyable et captivant compagnon de chambre.

 _Captivant_.

C'est le meilleur mot qui puisse décrire Sherlock Holmes.

Et après quatre jours, John ne sait toujours pas pourquoi. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il rayonnait en sortant de sa chambre après leur petite discussion, quelques jours plus tôt à peine. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il souriait, aux entraînement, aux repas, à n'importe quel moment de la journée en fait, écoutant à peine ses coéquipiers qui se charriaient entre eux, n'était présent que de corps aux échauffements et aux matches d'exercice. Ne sait pas pourquoi il n'entendait rien des enseignements de ses professeurs, tout au long de la semaine, sans prendre de notes et sans se souvenir d'aucun sujet abordé. John a passé sa semaine dans ses pensées, à essayer de comprendre ce qui rendait Sherlock Holmes si _captivant_.

Et pourquoi, résultat de cet enchantement, John était revenu cette première nuit, un sac de nourriture indienne à emporter en main, tel un ado épris, l'intention ferme de proposer un rencard à Sherlock et priant le Seigneur qu'il accepte mais également qu'il en apprécie chaque minute.

Bien sûr, ses nerfs l'avaient lâché dès que John avait ouvert la porte à l'aide de son coude pour faire face à de grands yeux verts qui le sondaient derrière l'épaisse barrière de verre de lunettes de protection, la lanière de caoutchouc qui les maintenaient sur sa tête écrasaient les boucles sombres sur les côtés, donnant au garçon qui les portait cet air incroyablement jeune, un peu fou et et foutrement adorable.

John avait pouffé, se souvenant à peine de son projet de manger en tête à tête ce soir-là, se contentant de déballer les repas achetés en observant son compagnon de chambre avec une fascination non-dissimulée. Sherlock avait à peine touché à sa nourriture, bien qu'il ait acquiescé un merci. John jurerait avoir vu la peau pale de ses pommettes se teinter d'une jolie nuance de rose avant de repousser ses lunettes au sommet de son crâne et de se détourner, occupé à trouver une place sur son bureau encombré pour son assiette d'agneau makhani. Bureau qui, pendant l'absence de John, s'était vu agrémenter d'un microscope, visuellement ridiculement coûteux, d'éprouvettes de différentes tailles pendues à une clayette en acier trempé et d'une pile de cahiers volumineux.

« Pourquoi t'as ça ? » s'était enquis John en pointant le gros instrument à la pointe de la technologie, ce à quoi Sherlock grommela que c'était nécessaire pour ses expériences.

Encore ses expériences.

Et ainsi commença le rituel de John revenant dans leur chambre après ses cours, un sac de nourriture d'origines diverses toujours au bout du bras -car vraiment, John ne sait pas ce que Sherlock mange-, sourire plâtré sur la face, trouvant presque toujours Sherlock penché sur son microscope, un cahier ou son téléphone, semblant surchargé de travail et presque sauvage, débitant en continu toutes sortes d'informations sur les tests qu'il a opérés en labo, les livres qu'il a trouvés à la bibliothèque, les profs qu'il a corrigés en classe. Sherlock s'est vite habitué à l'oreille constamment à l'écoute de John, ce dernier en était si flatté après ces longs jours de silence.

Et la _manière_ dont Sherlock parlait. Il parlait avec tant de conviction et d'emphase, comme si tout ce qu'il disait était un fait absolu, indiscutable, et John, bien qu'il aurait dû s'en prévenir, était instantanément ensorcelé.

Sherlock Holmes est absolument _brillant_.

Et sérieusement, John devrait avoir honte. Ce garçon dont il partage la chambre... eh bien, c'est un _génie_. Un vrai de vrai. Un mec purement et simplement intelligent qui discourt à la vitesse de la lumière sur des choses dont John n'a même pas entendu parler, qui déblatère sur des théories, des hypothèses et les idiots qu'il croise à longueur de temps. Sherlock Holmes est intelligent, sarcastique, plutôt impoli et absolument _fantastique_. Et John aime passer ses soirées de semaine à le nourrir de force, à lui poser des questions et, que Dieu lui vienne en aide, à _flirter_.

Et c'est ce dont John devrait le plus avoir honte. Mais en aucun cas il ne ressent une telle chose. Il n'a pas honte de ses yeux baladeurs, de ses levers de sourcils séducteurs ou de ses taquineries sans scrupule. Il devrait être mortifié par ses sous-entendus, les mots flatteurs qui sortent de sa bouche et ses sourires devrait être _horrifié_ par son comportement.

Et peut-être le serait-il si Sherlock réagissait négativement.

Mais Sherlock... eh bien, Sherlock ne semble pas savoir comment réagir.

Et c'est la partie que John adore.

Sherlock ne fait que se trémousser légèrement à ses commentaires. Sherlock regarde toujours ailleurs, jamais directement dans les yeux de John pendant ces moments-là, et rougit -oh Seigneur, ses _rougissements_ \- mais il n'exprime jamais d'inconfort franc.

En réalité, si John ne savait pas ça impossible, il penserait que Sherlock aime son attention. À l'occasion, l'espace d'un bref instant, John peut même entrapercevoir un sourire. Un petit sourire qui étire discrètement la bouche de Sherlock, lui donnant cet air à croquer, avant de dompter ses traits pour endosser ce visage hautain et inébranlable trop occupé pour répondre à une chose aussi triviale que l' _intérêt_ de son compagnon de chambre à son égard.

Et vraiment, pour la santé mentale de John, cela doit cesser, car John devient beaucoup trop confiant. Une confiance qu'il ne devrait pas avoir. La confiance que Sherlock apprécie d'une manière ou d'une autre leur petit manège. La confiance que Sherlock _apprécie John_. Une confiance qui est encore et encore alimentée quand Sherlock Holmes rougit aux remarques malicieuses de John.

Et franchement, ne pas faire un premier pas tue John à petit feu car la tension s'accumule dans leur petite chambre. Ce que ce premier pas serait, il n'en a pas la moindre idée. John n'a jamais dragué un garçon, auparavant. Il a fantasmé, bien sûr. Rêvé, évidemment. Imaginé toutes sortes de scénarios où il aurait les couilles de le faire, absolument.

Mais fantasmer, rêver et imaginer n'a rien à voir avec agir.

Et Sherlock est son putain de _colocataire_ , pour l'amour de Dieu. S'il obéit à ses sentiments, s'il s'écarte du chemin de leur amitié pour finalement découvrir que Sherlock ne ressent pas les mêmes choses...

John est bien trop sain d'esprit pour foutre en l'air la situation actuelle.

Et tandis qu'ils sont installés l'un près de l'autre, Sherlock à son bureau, lunettes de protection sur la face, pipant un liquide vert d'un bécher pour le transférer dans un tube à essai, John ne peut pas s'empêcher de le contempler, comme c'est devenu la norme depuis quelques jours, complètement ensorcelé par le scientifique passionné qu'est son compagnon de chambre.

John suppose que Greg n'était pas très loin de la vérité en qualifiant Sherlock de fou, mais il aurait préféré que ce soit formulé autrement.

Malgré tout, ça n'a nullement entravé la fascination débordante et sans doute déplacée de John pour Sherlock.

« Alors, comment un type _privilégié_ comme toi peut-il tant s'intéresser à la chimie ? » demande John, balayant la pensée que ses questionnements incessants sur tous les aspects de la vie de Sherlock pourraient ennuyer le bouclé. Que peut-être, ça l'incommode. Il présume que non puisque Sherlock semble toujours répondre, lançant des déductions tout aussi invasives sur lui. « J'ai toujours pensé que les riches étaient trop occupés à organiser des soirées mondaines, signer des alliances sinistres et comploter pour renverser machiavéliquement le pays. »

Sans quitter son travail des yeux, Sherlock marmotte : « Quelqu'un a regardé trop de James Bond. »

John rit. « Oui, oui c'est vrai, mais c'était mon seul sujet d'étude sur l'Élite. Maintenant, je vis avec l'un d'entre eux. Alors parle-m'en ! Comment c'est, de vivre dans un manoir ? »

« J'ai oublié, » grommelle Sherlock avec légèreté. « Je vis dans ce clapier depuis trop longtemps, je me souviens à peine de mon existence de nanti. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, John râle. « Allez, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose d' _intéressant_. Je veux dire, ton grand frère est stagiaire pour le Gouvernement britannique, nom d'un chien, je suis persuadé que la famille Holmes a le bras long pour lui obtenir cette place prestigieuse. »

L'autre se statufie sur sa chaise, pipette toujours en main. Il commence à se tourner lentement vers John mais change d'avis et repose son instrument avec les autres, enlève ses lunettes, secoue ses boucles puis pivote entièrement face à John, un rictus incrédule aux lèvres. « Excuse-moi, » articule-t-il comme si John était en incapacité de le comprendre. « Tu crois que mon frère est _stagiaire_ pour le Gouvernement ? »

« Euh- » bredouille John, soudainement déstabilisé à l'idée que les données qu'il avait recueillies sur Mycroft Holmes soient erronées. « Je... ouais. C'est ce que Greg a dit, en tous cas. » Il fronce les sourcils. « Je veux dire, ils _sortent ensemble_ , » tente-t-il de se défendre, « il devrait savoir, non ? »

Sherlock semble perdu dans ses pensées, clignant rapidement des paupières, comme sur le point de décider si John est la personne la plus fascinante ou la plus ridicule sur Terre. Sa bouche étire un sourire, son front se plisse. « John, » commence-t-il, secouant la tête avant de poursuivre. « John, mon frère n'est pas stagiaire pour le Gouvernement britannique. Mycroft Holmes s'apprête à _devenir_ le Gouvernement britannique. »

Un sourcil suspendu en l'air, John dit : « Oh, vraiment ? Le Gouvernement britannique _entier_ , hein ? »

Sherlock ne cille pas. « Oui. »

« Et tu dis que _j'exagère_ , » l'embête John, mais le faciès de Sherlock est si sérieux que les tripes de John font un looping. « Je ne pense pas qu'un seul homme puisse diriger un pays. »

Retournant à son liquide d'un vert surréaliste, Sherlock hausse les épaules. « Que tu les penses ou non importe peu. C'est la vérité. »

Il le déclare avec tant de décontraction, John se demande s'il est honnête. « Okay, d'accord, » le défie John. « Ton frère _est_ le Gouvernement britannique. Comment s'est-il retrouvé à fricoter avec le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby de notre université, dans ce cas ? »

Un petit gloussement s'échappe de la bouche de Sherlock.

Sherlock vient juste de _glousser_.

Le cœur de John loupe un battement dans sa poitrine et il établit une conclusion : un Sherlock Holmes qui glousse est un Sherlock Holmes _adorable_.

« Voici une question dont je n'ai pas la réponse, » ricane Sherlock, recueillant dans un tube quelques précieuses gouttes d'un liquide clair. John décide qu'il ne veut même pas connaître le nom du composant.

« _Tu_ ne connais pas la réponse ?! » John feint le choc et la consternation, plaquant une main sur son torse. « Mon Dieu, comment puis-je _survivre_ si Sherlock Holmes ne sait pas comment son propre frère en est venu à sortir avec mon _meilleur ami_ ? »

« Oui, c'est un drame, » se moque Sherlock, observant son tube qui se pare désormais du gris de matinées nuageuses de Londres.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, » soupire dramatiquement John. Il apprécie sa victoire en voyant un sourire discret se former sur les lèvres de Sherlock. « Alors, tu l'aimes bien ? »

« Qui ? »

« Lestrade. »

Sherlock lance un regard noir au liquide qui s'est d'un coup nettement assombri. « Oh. C'est important ? »

Pas plus avancé, John annonce : « J'sais pas. Les gens ne sont pas supposés s'inquiéter des fréquentations intimes de leurs frères et sœurs ? »

Saisissant une autre éprouvette, Sherlock paraît y réfléchir. « Je suppose, » accorde-t-il. « Mais mon frère m'importe peu. Pourquoi devrais-je m'intéresser à son petit-ami ? »

John renifle. « Bon point, » rit-il, désopilé par son improbable compagnon de chambre.

Car si John a bien appris une chose pendant ces quelques jours, c'est que Sherlock est _improbable_. Même si ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il ait apprise. Et de loin.

Au premier coup d'œil, le bouclé semble rude et impoli. Il est cinglant et arrogant, surtout quand le sujet concerné ne l'intéresse pas. Il est bavard et monté sur ressorts, mais seulement quand ses expériences entrent en jeu, semble-t-il. Il parle rarement de sa famille ou de ses relations de quelque sorte que ce soit. Sherlock n'est pas amical ou ouvert, l'idée de passer du temps avec John en dehors des quatre murs de leur chambre ne l'attire pas, surtout si un membre de l'équipe de rugby est compris dans l'addition. Il est timide mais en même temps acerbe, nerveux également, curieux mais monsieur-je-sais-tout.

Mais pour une raison inconnue, John peut voir plus. Bien plus que ce que Sherlock laisse transparaître. John peut voir que Sherlock Holmes est tellement plus que tout ça.

Et il veut connaître toutes ces choses que Sherlock ne dit pas, tous ces secrets qu'il garde. John veut tout connaître. _Tout_.

C'est terrifiant, de vouloir tout connaître d'une personne rencontrée il y a si peu de temps. C'est dingue, vraiment.

John décide de ne pas trop se pencher là-dessus. Pour le moment.

« Et toi, alors ? » s'aventure John, ne connaissant que trop bien le terrain qu'il tâte mais osant malgré tout. Il désespère de savoir. Car il ne sait pas. Il suspecte. Merde, il est même possible qu'il ait entendu une conversation plus qu'éloquente, le premier jour où il est entré dans leur chambre, faisant irruption pendant une dispute entre Sherlock et sa... Mme Hudson, même s'il ne sait pas concrètement qui elle est par rapport à lui. Mais il ne sait pas. Et il veut savoir. Tellement.

« Quoi, moi ? » grommelle Sherlock, encore concentré sur ce liquide maintenant violet, un nouveau bécher en main, y déversant quelques gouttes supplémentaires. S'il en rajoutait, ça déborderait.

John déglutit. C'est le moment décisif. « Est-ce que ton frère aime bien... ta petite-amie ? Ou, euh- ton petit-ami ? »

« Quoi ?! » Sherlock sursaute comiquement, son corps fouettant l'air en direction de John, si bien que la substance suspecte se renverse, une moitié encore dans le tube, l'autre éclaboussant tout sur le bureau, dégoulinant progressivement pour finalement se figer sur le bois, ce qui laissera sûrement des traces indélébiles.

« Merde, » grimace John, roulant hors de son lit pour attraper des serviettes en dessous afin d'essuyer les dégâts.

Ce qui s'avère trop tard quand le liquide violet stagne et gonfle soudainement, formant un tas de petites bulles.

« Uh-oh, » marmonne Sherlock, reculant hâtivement de son bureau, étudiant toujours curieusement la substance.

« Quoi ? » interroge John, la main toujours pleine de serviettes inutiles. Il vrille les yeux sur le bouclé comme les pas à reculons de ce dernier le conduisent à ses côtés, regard toujours verrouillé sur la réaction des produits chimiques. « Sherlock ? »

« Euh- » bégaie Sherlock, lèvres serrées. « Je... pense que nous devrions sortir de la chambre. »

« Qu- pourquoi ? » exige John, la voix plus aiguë en entendant la mixture gargouiller.

« Parce qu'il est fort possible que ça explose, » répond calmement Sherlock, indiquant le bureau du menton.

« _Quoi_? » aboie John, paniquant sensiblement à cette nouvelle annonce. Il rive la tête vers l'éprouvette menaçante puis de retour à Sherlock.

Sherlock acquiesce avec stoïcisme, pas le moins du monde affecté par le ton de John. Il lui fait signe de le suivre, reculant toujours vers la porte. « Oui. Viens par ici. Pas besoin de rester là pour voir ce que ça fera. »

Yeux écarquillés, John tourne le dos au bureau et rejoint Sherlock, s'éloignant à pas lents du liquide imprévisible, brusquement très conscient de l'imprécision de la force de la détonation attendue.

Ce qui reste tout de même un peu drôle.

« Si on survit à ça, » assène John, tout bas comme si la substance pouvait l'entendre et décider de péter sur commande, « j'instaurerai une règle. Plus d'expérience dans la chambre. »

Sherlock a l'audace de s'insurger. « Bien sûr, » souffle-t-il, aussi bas que John, « comme si tu pouvais m'en empêcher. »

« Pari tenu, » le défie John, pas d'humeur à argumenter plus, mais son sourire en dit long.

Sherlock ne le regarde pas.

« Vraiment, John, si tu comptes... uh-oh- BAISSE-TOI ! »

Les bras de Sherlock emportent le cou de John en se jetant sur lui pour l'amener à terre, l'assommant au passage, le tirant derrière la porte de son propre placard alors que le bruit du verre qui cède retentit dans la chambre.

« _Bordel de merde_! » s'époumone John, le cœur dans la gorge tandis que Sherlock le maintient au sol, recouvrant presque entièrement son corps du sien, la joue pressée au sommet du crâne de John. Il semble vouloir s'envelopper autour du blond, faire rempart. Il ne lâche rien, le buste appuyer sur l'épaule de John, un main agrippée à son biceps.

La respiration de John est coincée.

Sherlock sent _divinement bon_.

C'est stupide, vraiment. Il est très stupide que John remarque le parfum du garçon qui lui sert presque de bouclier face à une explosion, mais les sens de John, la raison de John et le foutu _cœur_ de John se contrefoutent de la logique, actuellement.

Comme une épice qu'il ne parvient pas à nommer, mélangée à quelque chose de doux et naturel, juste sous une odeur agréable de propre, comme les vêtements et les draps fraîchement lavés. De petites bouclettes chatouillent l'oreille de John et il ne se rend compte que maintenant de combien elles sont douces. Douces et soyeuses, exactement comme elles en ont l'air.

John inhale profondément, figé sur place, le corps de Sherlock pressé contre le sien, et essaie de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, car le garçon qui le captive depuis des jours est désormais partout et John n'était pas préparé pour ça.

Et quand Sherlock bouge soudainement, John doit refermer ses doigts sur son jean pour s'empêcher de se cramponner à lui et le ramener à lui, blasphémant contre de vide inopportun.

Le moment de flottement est bref et Sherlock se redresse rapidement, trop vite au goût de John, le laissant étrangement seul et froid.

Mais Sherlock ne s'en va pas bien loin, son regard évalue l'étendue des dommages.

Pas les dommages causés à la chambre, toutefois.

Les dommages causés à John.

« Tu vas bien ? » l'assaille-t-il, initiant un demi-pas en arrière, faisant courir un œil aiguisé sur la forme de John. « Tu es blessé ? »

Secouant la tête, John essaie de ne pas rougir, ça lui semble si intime. « Ça va, » bafouille-t-il. « Je vais bien. Et toi ? »

« Hm ? » bourdonne distraitement Sherlock, vérifiant toujours l'état de John, mains cachées derrière son dos. Ses yeux scintillent des informations que John le voit recueillir, ses grandes iris vertes s'éclaircissent vers le gris perle en un seul battement de cil.

Ses yeux. Mon Dieu, ses _yeux_.

Sherlock est toujours éblouissant, mais il y a quelque chose avec ses yeux qui fait tambouriner plus vite le cœur de John.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » réitère John, connaissant déjà la réponse. L'explosion était mineure, même lui pouvait le dire, et ils étaient à couvert. Mais il a désespéramment besoin de se raccrocher à la réalité à moins de perdre tout contrôle.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. » Sherlock le fixe, front plissé, traduisant parfaitement le _ne sois pas ridicule, il est évident que je vais ben_ tacite.

Et juste ainsi, le sort est rompu et John peut de nouveau respirer.

Roulant des yeux, il contourne son compagnon de chambre fou, il a hâte de voir les vrais dégâts, incapable de regarder le bouclé plus longtemps et essayant de se défaire des petits frissons qui serpentent dans son corps. C'est la première fois qu'il touche Sherlock Holmes.

Ça ne signifie rien, il le sait. Il le _sait_.

Les picotements dans sa nuque et les accrocs de son souffle sont difficiles à convaincre.

« Ah. » Sherlock le rejoint à ses côtés, opinant succinctement. « Pas aussi grave qu'escompté. »

John est irrité, Sherlock a raison. Aussi bruyante qu'avait été l'explosion du verre, le bordel se concentre principalement sur le bureau d'ors et déjà chaotique de Sherlock, le sol tout autour et quelques projections sur le lit de Sherlock.

Bien fait pour lui.

« Heureusement que tu ne nous as pas tués, » houspille John, retournant prudemment à son lit, s'assurant de ne pas marcher sur un éclat de verre particulièrement insidieux. « Je t'aurais assassiné. »

« Ce scénario est impossible, » contre Sherlock, admirant encore le spectacle - _pas aussi_ méticuleusement qu'il avait vérifié l'état de John quelques minutes plus tôt, note le concerné- et fronçant les sourcils. « Nous serions morts. Par conséquent, tu ne pourrais pas pu me tuer, pas seulement parce que tu serais mort et donc incapable de le faire, mais également parce que je ne serais plus en vie et donc dans l'incapacité d'être assassiné. C'est évident- »

« Oh- _kay_ , » le coupe John, exaspéré par le non-sens de cette conversation. Il attrape les serviettes qu'il avait jetées au sol et les lance à Sherlock. Il se sent dépassé par les événements et il craint que se disputer avec Sherlock fasse remonter quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas définir. « Pourquoi ne commencerais-tu ps à essuyer ton bureau au lieu de déblatérer pour ne rien dire ? »

Soupirant d'ennui, comme si _John_ était la tête de mule, Sherlock se détourne vers le désastre qui envahit son espace de vie.

« Tu peux râler autant que tu veux, » l'avertit John en s'installant sur sa chaise. Il a l'impression d'être à côté de la plaque, son corps bourdonne alors que sa tête tourne. « Je m'en fiche. Mais j'espère que tu as bien profité de ton expérience, parce que c'est la dernière que tu feras ici. »

Sherlock se brise la nuque pour le regarder, le choc et l'outrage se lisant clairement dans ses yeux. « _Quoi_? »

« Tu m'as très bien compris, » répond John avec lassitude, se frottant une main sur le visage. « Je ne fais qu'appliquer les règles du dortoir. Plus d'expérience dans notre chambre. »

« Ce n'est pas juste, » argue Sherlock, tentant de rester colérique tandis que sa moue pétulante menace de prendre le dessus. « Je vis ici, c'est ma chambre et je suis libre d'y faire ce qui me plaît. »

« Pas si tu risques nos vies, » claque John, fouillant dans les papiers sur son propre bureau pour retrouver son portable.

« Ce n'était même pas un _risque pour nos vies_ , John, » Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel, comme si _John_ était déraisonnable. « Tu surjoues. »

« Non, tu surjoues. Et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Tu vis sur un campus universitaire qui compte plus d'une quinzaine de labos. Va t'en trouver un, si tu veux faire péter des trucs. »

« Je n'essayais pas de faire exploser quoi que ce soit, c'était une- »

« Expérience, oui, je sais. Et parfois, les expériences tournent mal. Alors va faire les tiennes là où elles sont supposées avoir lieu et respecte mon espace de vie, d'accord ? »

Une petite ride se forme entre les sourcils de Sherlock, la lèvre inférieure pendouille et tout son corps s'affaisse, chouinant comme si on lui avait volé son jouet préféré. « John- » tente-t-il de se plaindre mais le blond est catégorique.

« Non, Sherlock, » aboie John un peu plus fort que prévu. Il retrouve son portable et le déverrouille pour vérifier l'heure, trouvant plusieurs nouveaux messages. « Plus d'expérience dans notre chambre. »

« Et pour- »

« Non. »

« Mais si je- »

« Non, Sherlock. »

Un Sherlock Holmes boudeur ressemble trait pour trait à un gosse de cinq ans qui fait un caprice à sa mère. Renâclant bruyamment, Sherlock tourbillonne, s'étale sur son lit et s'enroule dramatiquement dans sa couette, la face enfouie dans l'oreiller, les boucles se balançant encore du mouvement.

« Wow, » marmonne sarcastiquement John, se concentrant sur son portable pour de pas rire de son compagnon de chambre ridicule. Il survole rapidement ses textos, tous de la même discussion de groupe.

 **Greg Lestrade**

Une picole d'avant-mêlée chez moi, ce soir, vers vingt-et-une heure ?

 **Paul Dimmock**

J'en suis !

 **Mike Stamford**

Moi aussi ! Tu viens, Johnny ?

 **Greg Lestrade**

Ou bien Sherlock t'accapare pour lui tout seul, ce soir encore ?

 **Mike Stamford**

Ramène-le avec toi ! Je veux rencontrer le mec qui a mis des étoiles dans les yeux de John Watson !

 **Greg Lestrade**

Je ne peux pas cautionner que le petit frère de mon copain vienne à l'une de mes soirées, alors... si quelqu'un pose des questions, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

 **Mike Stamford**

T'inquiète, c'est moi qui ais lancé l'invitation.

 **Greg Lestrade**

Bien. Alors, Johnny, t'en dis quoi ?

 **Mike Stamford**

Jooooohn.

 **Paul Dimmock**

Tu dois venir, John ! Et amène ton amoureux !

 **Greg Lestrade**

Hahahaha

 **Mike Stamford**

Hahahahah

John glousse. Ses coéquipiers sont une belle bande de branleurs.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » grommelle le gros bébé, la voix toujours étouffée par l'oreiller.

John renifle. « Rien. Les mecs organisent une soirée, cette nuit, avant la mêlée de demain. »

La mêlée, que John avait complètement oubliée, trop absorbé par ce qu'il se passe dans sa chambre depuis une semaine. Ce que ses amis ne se sont pas privés de lui faire remarquer à chaque occasion. Mais il ne se gêne pas pour leur rendre la pareille, les saoulant de ses trois dîners avec Sherlock, cette semaine. Ces messages ne sont que le revers de la médaille.

Franchement, il est un peu soulagé d'avoir une excuse pour quitter la chambre. La tension en ces murs est suffocante, depuis quelques minutes, et John en tremble encore. Il a besoin de maîtriser son attraction pour Sherlock et plus il reste enfermé dans cette chambre, pour le risque de faire quelque chose d'une stupidité monumentale croît.

La source de son anxiété se redresse brusquement, ses yeux maintenant bleu clair transpercent John de part en part, envoyant des frissons le long de son dos.

« Tu y vas ? » demande froidement Sherlock, l'air de défier John de choisir une réponse, l'une étant bonne et l'autre vraiment très mauvaise. Laquelle est laquelle, John n'en sait rien.

« Euh- ouais, je pense que je devrais y faire un tour, » réplique précautionneusement John, il a l'impression d'être pris la main dans un sac où elle ne devrait vraiment pas être.

« Hm, » acquiesce Sherlock, détournant soudainement ses iris à couper le souffle et effaçant toute émotion de son visage, y affichant l'indifférence. « D'accord. Amuse-toi bien. »

« Tu peux venir, » s'empresse d'ajouter John, se sentant bizarrement coupable de laisser Sherlock seul. Ce n'est pas de Sherlock dont il veut s'éloigner, mais des sentiments que Sherlock fait naître en lui. « Si-si tu en as envie. »

Sautant du lit et se levant d'un seul geste gracieux, Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel et ramasse les serviettes qu'il avait intentionnellement abandonnées au sol. « Non, merci, » répond Sherlock avec une politesse que John ne lui croyait pas possible. C'est trop formel. Trop gentil. John n'aime pas ça.

Ça ne lui a pas échappé que Sherlock ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec l'équipe de rugby, il décline toujours toutes ses propositions.

« Sherlock, tu es le bienvenu si tu- »

« J'ai du bazar à nettoyer, John, » grince Sherlock, à genoux par terre en rassemblant les fragments de verre. « Tu t'en rappelles ? »

John soupire de résignation. Il savait que Sherlock refuserait de rencontrer l'équipe. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il serait si réfractaire, cependant. Il ne l'est pas, normalement. La culpabilité de John grossit encore plus. « Très bien, » ronchonne-t-il alors que Sherlock rampe sous son lit, essuyant une coulure de liquide qui a réussi à se répandre jusque là.

« Les garçons disent que je devrais ramener mon petit-ami, » rit faiblement John en cherchant ses affaires, alors même que son estomac fait des montagnes russes. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a dit une telle chose. Mais le silence ne semblait pas être une meilleure option.

« Tu n'as pas de petit-ami, » assène Sherlock de sous le lit, son ton ne révèle pas si le commentaire l''a affecté d'une quelconque manière que ce soit.

« Tu n'en sais rien, » le défie John, un peu trop aguicheur à son goût.

« Je le sais, » annonce Sherlock, légèrement feutré. « Si tu en avais un, tu ne passerais pas toutes tes soirées ici, avec moi. »

Quelque chose dans sa manière de dire _avec moi_ bloque les poumons de John. Il poursuit, essayant de ne pas sur-analyser, mais sa nuque est incroyablement chaude. Il doit se ressaisir. « Je pourrais sortir avec quelqu'un à distance, » offre-t-il, osant tenir tête à Sherlock un peu plus longtemps.

« Pas d'appel tardif, pas d'échange SMS constant, pas de longs regards expectatif à ton téléphone, » affirme aisément Sherlock. « Si tu as vraiment une relation à distance, c'est que tu es un très mauvais partenaire. »

John se retient de toutes ses forces de ne pas pouffer en zieutant aux alentours. « Il pourrait être occupé. »

« Il pourrait, » accorde Sherlock. « Puisqu'il est chimérique, il pourrait être surchargé par autant de choses que tu souhaites lui inventer. »

« Va chier, » rit John, ses épaules sont secouées d'hilarité alors qu'il enfonce son porte-feuille et son portable dans ses poches et saisit sa veste. « Tu n'en sais strictement rien. » Il doit admettre qu'il aime leurs badinages, même s'il adorerait savoir si Sherlock rougit, actuellement. C'est sa partie préférée. Il se tourne en espérant entrapercevoir l'état des joues du génie.

« Je sais tout, » fait remarquer Sherlock, toujours accroupi sous la structure en bois du lit.

Et les genoux de John flagellent.

Sherlock est toujours fourré sous le lit, sa moitié supérieure invisible. Mais la moitié inférieure... eh bien, sa moitié inférieure est complètement exposées, ses fesses rondes et parfaite en l'air, vêtues d'un jean sombre qui serre ses cuisses et accentue la tonicité de son corps. La bouche de John est sèche, c'est la première fois qu'il peut admirer le derrière de Sherlock, sans craindre d'être pris sur le fait.

Il devrait avoir honte. Il _devrait_.

Mais Dieu Tout-Puissant, il n'a pas honte. Il n'a pas honte de combien il le _veut_.

En se raclant la gorge, John enfile sa veste. « Bon bah, je sors, » bredouille-t-il.

« Passe un bon moment avec ton petit-ami imaginaire, » le taquine Sherlock, sortant finalement de sa cachette sous le lit. John regarde ailleurs, il est sûr que son visage est plus rouge qu'une tomate.

« Tu peux venir si tu en as envie, tu sais, » retente John. Il déglutit avant que les mots suivants ne sortent, certain qu'ils sous-entendrons exactement ce qu'ils signifient. Car il a beau titiller le sujet, il n'a jamais de réponse nette à sa question. « Emmener ta petite-amie. »

Il voit les épaules de Sherlock se tendre mais le garçon se relaxe immédiatement et secoue la tête, jetant les serviettes sales dans la poubelle sous son bureau.

« Les petites-amies ne sont pas vraiment... ma tasse de thé, » murmure Sherlock, presque trop bas mais John l'entend.

« Oh ? » s'enquière John, la note d'espoir dans son ton est définitivement trop évidente pour une oreille entraînée. « Tu es... tu as... Est-ce que tu as un... petit-ami ? »

Soupirant lourdement, Sherlock marmonne « Non » dans la poubelle, évitant le regard de John.

Un poids énorme disparaît, soulageant la poitrine de John, et il se sent soudainement léger comme une plume. « Oh, » respire-t-il, même lui peut remarquer le soulagement qui transparaît dans sa voix. « Donc- donc nous sommes tous les deux célibataires, » conclue-t-il, masquant tant bien que mal sa joie. « Bien. Cool. »

Sherlock opine, tête toujours baissée. « Oui. »

« D'accord. » John sourit à l'arrière du crâne du bouclé, il a l'impression d'être plus heureux qu'il ne l'a été de toute sa vie. « Bah, si tu changes d'avis... » Pris d'une illumination, John arrache un bout de feuille d'un de ses cahier et y griffonne son numéro. « Envoie-moi un message, okay ? Si tu changes d'avis. »

Sherlock jette subrepticement un œil au papier posé sur son bureau, lèvres entrouvertes dans ce qui pourrait être de la surprise, avant de tourner complètement le dos à John et reprendre son ménage. « D'accord, » marmotte-t-il. « Amuse-toi bien. »

« Toi aussi, » l'embête John, commençant déjà à partir.

« John ? » La voix douce de Sherlock l'interpelle à l'autre bout de la pièce et John pivote, plein d'attente.

« Ouais ? »

« Je suis- uh... Ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt est fâcheux. »

Une panique glacée glisse dans le dos de John. Que s'est-il passé, plus tôt ? A-t-il fait quelque chose de stupide ? S'est-il laissé aller ? Est-ce que Sherlock l'a vu-

« Je... » Sherlock se racle la gorge, fixant ses pieds. « Je n'ai pas causé ce bazar intentionnellement et je... ça n'arrivera plus. »

John sent la tension subite l'abandonner. « Oh. C'est- c'est bon. Pas la peine de t'inquiéter, d'accord ? »

Sherlock acquiesce, bien que l'air peu convaincu.

« Et je sais que ça n'arrivera plus. » John sonne purement victorieux et Sherlock le dévisage, de sous ses cils. John sourit de toutes ses dents. « Car maintenant, nous avons des règles. »

Il ne sait pas pourquoi ça a l'air d'une promesse. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a l'impression d'énoncer un simple état de fait. Mais ça roule sur la langue de John, il peut le sentir se diffuser dans l'atmosphère autour de lui alors que l'expression de Sherlock vire soudainement au cramoisi et John a désespéramment besoin d'eau.

Sur un hochement de menton bref et concis, John esquive les yeux de Sherlock, ouvre à toute vitesse la porte et sort de la chambre où réside beaucoup trop d'attraction, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il vient exactement de se passer.

* * *

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _MERCI D'AVOIR LU ! Ma page tumblr n'est qu'amour ! Rejoignez-nous ! XO !_

Chapitre 5 le mercredi 8 novembre !

D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;)


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 5 !

Mes remerciements inconditionnels aux merveilleux lecteurs qui me font part de leur avis. J'ai pris du retard sur les réponses mais j'ai normalement tout rattrapé. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, n'hésitez surtout pas à vous manifester !

Verona : Merci beaucoup, bien que ce ne soit pas _ma_ fic ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira, aussi bien au niveau du Johnlock que du Mystrade ^^

Raggic : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite de ta "pause" sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Bonne lecture ;)

Je ne fais que traduire le recueil de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove dont vous pouvez retrouver la version originale sur AO3 : / series / 224537

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _Comme toujours, un merci très spécial à ishaveforsherl, je n'en serais pas là sans toi, tu es la MEILLEURE ! MERCI POUR TOUT, MA CHERIE !__

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **J'aimerai Probablement Toujours Tes Mains Autour De Mon Cou  
Chapitre 5**

Derrière ses piles de vieux bouquins poussiéreux posés sur de fins rangements en métal, Sherlock Holmes est assis, penché sur un cahier, le dos rond, ses longs doigts cramponnés à ses boucles alors qu'il relit la même phrase pour la centième fois. Il devrait abandonner. Il sait qu'il devrait. Il n'absorbe aucune information. Sa concentration laser ordinaire est déréglée, aujourd'hui, les yeux rivés sur l'horloge accrochée au mur en face de lui.

Ça fait quatre heures.

Quatre heures depuis que Sherlock est sorti de ses couvertures chaudes dans les premières heures du matin, alors que le soleil commençait à peine à poindre à la fenêtre, pour enfiler un jean sombre et un sweat afin de parer à la brise automnale londonienne, passer son sac sur son épaule et se faufiler hors de la chambre qu'il partage avec ce magnifique joueur de rugby dormant paisiblement, roulé en boule dans son propre lit.

Si Sherlock avait écouté ses pulsions, il serait resté ici toute la matinée pour admirer ce beau blond endormi, la couette se levant et retombant délicatement à chaque respiration qui s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

John Watson est superbe quand il dort. Il est doux, tranquille et calme. Ses yeux bleus scintillants sont cachés derrière ses paupières bronzées qui tressautent parfois quand il rêve, les cils tremblant pour rester clos et ne pas le réveiller. Il est revenu tard, la nuit dernière, en trébuchant. Il a peiné à rentrer la clé dans la serrure de leur chambre et a ouvert la porte d'un coup maladroit, sans se douter une seule seconde du volume sonore qu'il représentait à lui seul.

« Shhhhh'lock ? » a tenté de chuchoter John, comme un idiot complet, titubant sur le carrelage obscurci. « T'es réveillé ? »

Sherlock ne dormait pas. Mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'un John ivre le sache. John, sobre, est l'être humain le plus gentil sur Terre. Sherlock est honnêtement terrifié à l'idée d'entacher cette image. Et un John bourré pourrait aisément la faire voler en éclats.

Cependant, écouter John se parler à lui-même en se préparant à aller au lit n'a en rien fait faiblir sa vision de l'homme. Au contraire, elle s'en est trouvée renforcée.

« Foutu t-shirt- stupide... putain de... juste- oh ! Voilà. Hm. Parfait. Maintenant, le pantalon. Pantalon pantalon pantalon. Merde, ça caille. Tellement froid. Tellemeeeeent froid...- » babillait John et Sherlock dut se recroqueviller davantage sous ses draps, souriant si fort que ses joues lui faisaient mal tandis que son colocataire tentait de se changer en état d'ébriété.

Mais le pire, la partie la plus difficile de ces dix minutes à écouter un John Watson saoul fut après le combat contre ses vêtements et après une chansonnette fredonnée alors qu'il grimpait au lit en soupirant lourdement et en se pelotonnant dans ses couvertures. Le pire fut ceci :

« Bonne nuit, Sh'lock. Fais de beaux rêvvves, » a murmuré John dans les ténèbres de la chambre, s'attardant tel un enfant sur le 'v'.

Puis, il s'est immédiatement mis à ronfler.

Sherlock n'a pas dormi un seul instant.

Alors maintenant, Sherlock se cache. Se cache de ce magnifique garçon qu'il a trouvé encore plus adorable ivre. Se cache de ses pensées, de ses sentiments. Se cache de ce mec parfait qui semble si bien accepter de continuer ses échanges avec Sherlock. De continuer leurs soirées à partager la nourriture à emporter que John ramène chez eux à chaque fois. De continuer sa fascination pour Sherlock. Même après avoir écouté Sherlock monologuer pendant des heures. Même après avoir survécu à cette petite explosion, qui a semblé effrayer plus Sherlock que John. Ce qui est ridicule. Sherlock a déjà fait exploser pelleté de choses par le passé. Jamais il ne s'était inquiété ou effrayé que quelqu'un puisse en pâtir. Mais penser que John puisse être blessé... penser que John puisse avoir mal...

Le _souci_ est que Sherlock est ravi de nourrir la fascination de John puisqu'il est lui-même fasciné -à la limite de l'obsession- par John Watson.

Sauf quand John insiste pour faire évoluer leur -amitié ? Sherlock ne sait même pas- en dehors de leur chambre et au monde. En public. Face aux foutus coéquipiers de _rugby_ de John. En l'espace d'une semaine, John a invité Sherlock à sortir avec eux pas moins de trois fois. Un repas, une balade en ville, une foutue fête, et Sherlock s'est contenté d'éluder les invitations. Il prétexte des devoirs qu'il doit rendre ou des expériences qu'il doit mener, endossant son expression indifférente pour masquer les torsions de son estomac car _John Watson veut me présenter à son cercle social et m'autoriser à passer du temps avec eux et non non non, absolument pas, mauvaise idée mauvaise idée mauvaise idée._

Car ce serait la fin pour eux, n'est-ce pas ? La fin de... peu importe comment on qualifie cela. Plus de discussion jusque tard dans la nuit au-dessus d'un assiette de curry froid, plus de sourire amusé et plus de rire affectueux, plus de John Watson fasciné par Sherlock Holmes.

Non, tenter de fraterniser avec l'équipe de rugby est une mauvaise idée.

La pire des idées.

Sherlock a connu plein de rugbymen au lycée. Il a appris à bien les connaître

Ou plutôt, ses joues ont appris à bien connaître leurs poings.

Il en a rencontré assez pour savoir qu'ils sont tous les mêmes.

Excepté John.

Mais John est une énigme. Une anomalie chez tous les joueurs de rugby de Londres. Non, John est unique. Il est absolument impossible que l'équipe de John soit remplie de gens aussi adorables que lui.

 _Adorable_.

Sherlock bloque mentalement sur le mot.

Mais c'est la description parfaite. John est, à bien des niveaux, _adorable_. Il est futé et drôle. Il est gentil et attentionné. Il sourit et glousse et rayonne et ne laisse rien passer à Sherlock tout en lui pardonnant n'importe quoi. Et Sherlock tombe lentement mais sûrement dans la folie. La vraie folie. Le genre de folie dont on ne peut pas s'échapper.

Et en se basant sur le comportement de John, le prochain geste de gentillesse de John et d'ouverture de Sherlock au monde serait de l'inviter à l'un de ses matches de rugby. Une _mêlée_ , a corrigé John plus tôt dans la semaine en voyant la grimace de Sherlock. Mais tout de même. C'est assez proche d'un match. Tous les joueurs porteront leur uniforme. Ils s'opposeront à une autre équipe. Le ballon sera... lancé ? shooté ? Sherlock n'en sait rien. Et John le regardera avec emphase, lui, perdu dans la foule des gradins, peut-être même agitera-t-il la main avec joie, heureux d'avoir sorti son colocataire de leur chambre et appréciant silencieusement le soutien qu'il représentera.

Et le match se terminera.

Et il y aura un rassemblement d'après-match. Il y aura une fête de victoire ou des verres de consolation, il y aura du bruit, des rugbymen qui se taperont dans le dos en riant fort, se félicitant les uns les autres, vérifiant que tout le monde est de la partie, prêts à conquérir la nuit. Et dans tout ce joyeux bordel, une tête blonde se tournera, battant joliment des cils, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, traînera ses beaux yeux bleus sur son compagnon de chambre et dira : « Tu viens ? »

À portée d'oreille de toute l'équipe. Et Sherlock sera incapable d'y échapper. Et cette nuit sera la nuit où les bons vieux potes de John comprendront exactement ce qu'est Sherlock. À quel point il n'appartient pas à cette vie. Combien il est _taré_. Et ce ne sera plus qu'une question de temps avant que la parfaite semaine de Sherlock Holmes se fracasse violemment.

Et le génie aux cheveux bouclés n'est pas prêt pour ça.

Alors il se cache. Il se fait tout petit, s'est trouvé un coin tranquille au fin fond de la bibliothèque, et se cache pour éviter toute sorte d'invitation, de sourire ou de 'Bonjour' endormi que cet homme parfait lui lancerait.

Il tente à nouveau de lire sa phrase mais échoue misérablement, comme depuis une heure. En tirant dans ses cheveux, Sherlock grogne doucement de frustration, mais ça résonne quelque peu, dans la bibliothèque. Il finit par s'adosser au dossier de sa chaise en soupirant.

« Sherlock Holmes, en chair et en os, » persifle une voix douce et féminine derrière ses piles de livres. Sherlock lève sèchement la tête pour voir une jeune et jolie brune le fendre de ses yeux verts acérés. « Qu'est-ce que mon ténébreux partenaire de labo fabrique, planqué à la bibliothèque à onze du matin en ce beau samedi, alors que tout le reste de la fac s'égosille à en perdre ses poumons pour ovationner notre équipe de rugby bien-aimée ? »

Plissant les paupières pour la fusiller un dixième de seconde d'un regard noir, Sherlock revient à son cahier. « J'étudie, » marmonne-t-il, clairement pas d'humeur pour cette discussion.

Irene Adler renifle un rire sardonique et se jette sur le siège en face du sien, carrant ses coudes sur la table. Sherlock peut la sentir le scruter sous toutes ses coutures. « Awe, allez, » ronronne-t-elle, « dis-moi pourquoi le génie de mon cours de chimie se cache dans un coin poussiéreux, poignardant mentalement un cahier qui, j'en suis persuadée, ne l'a pas mérité. N'y a-t-il donc aucun esprit d'équipe dans ce corps fin mais plutôt alléchant qu'est le tien ? »

« Va-t-en, » mord Sherlock en retour, ignorant la culpabilité qui ronge immédiatement ses intestins. Cette innocente jeune fille ne devrait pas subir ses foudres.

En vérité, la présence d'Irene ne le dérange pas, la plupart des jours. En grande partie parce qu'elle n'est pas une imbécile complète. Il s'est retrouvé coincé avec elle à leur cours de chimie commun, la semaine dernière, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire un mot, elle lui avait déjà asséné franchement : « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas être con. J'ai besoin de valider cette matière et travailler avec un idiot ne m'intéresse pas. »

Il dut combattre son sourire et ils travaillèrent assez bien ensemble, malgré qu'Irene éprouve un plaisir tordu à énoncer à qui voulait l'entendre -ou non- ses pensées les plus absurdes -à Sherlock, à leurs camarades de classe, à leurs professeur-, sans jamais s'excuser. Une fois, elle a demandé à Sherlock si ses pommettes avaient déjà blessé l'un de ses amants. C'était tout bonnement ridicule.

Mais elle compense ses commentaires sans queue ni tête par son intelligence plutôt développée, contribuant équitablement à leurs travaux, s'adaptant sans problème à l'allure de Sherlock. Elle n'est pas totalement désagréable. 'Tolérable' serait parfait pour la décrire.

Ça ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il souhaite passer du temps avec elle hors d'un labo.

« Eh bien, on s'est levé du mauvais pied, ce matin, » pouffe Irene. « Au moins, tu corresponds à la perfection à l'image d'homme retranché et asocial que tu veux donner de toi. Jamais Sherlock Holmes ne s'abaisserait à faire ce que la vulgaire plèbe affectionne. Quelque chose d'aussi _prosaïque_ qu'un événement sportif. » Elle ricane. « Tu es simplement trop sérieux et sexy pour- »

« Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici, hm ? » la coupe Sherlock alors que ses joues s'embrasent d'embarras, souhaitant que son corps ne réagisse pas à ces simples mots. Ce n'est pas que le sexe lui fasse peur. Il n'en a pas peur. Pas du tout. Enfin, peut-être juste un peu, principalement parce que l'idée de le faire avec une femme n'éveille rien en lui, mais il n'en dira jamais rien, surtout pas à _Irene Adler_. Il range ça dans un coin de sa tête et continue, les yeux toujours rivés sur son cahier. « Pourquoi n'es- _tu_ pas au match ? »

La réponse n'est pas immédiate et il décide de tenter le diable, lève subrepticement le regard pour ne rencontrer que le tristement célèbre rictus d'Irene. Il s'apprête à lever les yeux au ciel quand elle tourne la tête et pointe du menton quelque chose derrière son épaule.

Suivant le mouvement, Sherlock zieute derrière elle pour trouver un petit bout de femme rousse, perchée sur le bout de ses orteils pour ranger un livre à sa place, se stabilisant sur le chariot blindé de bouquins qu'elle continue de pousser une fois sa tâche accomplie. Haussant les sourcils, il se reconcentre sur la brune. Elle secoue les épaules. « Qu'y puis-je ? Les mecs en short ne sont pas vraiment mon genre. » Elle sourit de sa dentition parfaite. « J'aime les courbes. »

L'impertinence de la déclaration déstabilise Sherlock et il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, essayant de déterminer exactement le sens de ses mots. Irene est... mais elle a dit-

« Oh, ferme ta bouche, Sherlock, tu as l'air d'un abruti, » admoneste-t-elle, ses lèvres taquines se tordent, ses iris vertes se délectent de sa réaction. « Je suis lesbienne. Ce n'est pas un secret de polichinelle. »

Sherlock s'ébroue. Ça ne correspond pas.

Irene sourit machiavéliquement, lisant dans ses traits avec aisance. « Tu rougis comme un gosse, dès qu'on t'embête un peu, » glousse-t-elle. « C'est adorable. »

Soufflant bruyamment par le nez, Sherlock roule ses yeux dans leurs orbites et se dédie de nouveau au livre devant lui, essaie de ne pas se sentir complètement humilié, échoue. Il aurait dû le savoir, aurait dû être capable de déduire que Irene est gay. Idiot, _idiot_ , il rate toujours quelque chose, mais cette donnée était si _évidente_. Maintenant, elle va se moquer de lui et _ugh_ si seulement il avait-

« Bon, » dit Irene, claquant sa main sur la table et extrayant Sherlock de ses pensées. « Il s'avère que la rouquine est plus compliquée à obtenir que prévu, et je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à la jouer fine, aujourd'hui. Tu veux bosser notre projet ? »

Plissant le front, Sherlock déclare : « Notre projet peut être fait en classe, » aux feuilles de son cahier.

« Je sais, » répond-elle doucement mais fermement. Sciemment.

Sherlock cède et l'observe. Sa bouche est ourlée d'un air omniscient, le crâne légèrement incliné. Ses yeux sont aimables et gentils, une touche d'excuse, au cas où elle l'aurait offensé, mais sans pour autant se donner la peine de le dire directement. Elle est... agréable. Complaisante, même.

Il ne parvient pas à déterminer s'il apprécie ou s'il déteste ça.

Son expression redevient joueuse. « Allez, » l'exhorte-t-elle en se levant. « Je peux forcer la serrure du labo si c'est verrouillé. »

« Tout comme moi, » la défie Sherlock, attrapant déjà son sac, ne sachant pas exactement où tout ça va les conduire. Mais il préfère se distraire en expérimentant qu'en s'asseyant bêtement pour finalement ne penser qu'au garçon qui occupe sa chambre. Ce garçon qui court actuellement dans tous les sens sur un terrain de pelouse, la transpiration ruisselant sur la peau bronzée de ses tempes et de sa nuque-

Sherlock se racle la gorge, fixant le sac plein de bouquins sur son épaule, celui nécessaire pour leur projet n'y est pas. « Mes notes sont restées dans ma chambre. On peut s'y arrêter en chemin ? » Sa chambre _vide_ , merci Seigneur. John sera à son match.

« Bien sûr, » lance Irene, tirant sur un fil décousu de sa veste.

Ils sortent de la bibliothèque dans un silence confortable, Irene s'assurant au passage de jeter un clin d'œil plein de promesses à la rousse derrière le comptoir. C'est plus sympathique que ce que Sherlock imaginait, de passer du temps avec Irene. Pas d'attentes, pas de faux-semblants. C'est... apaisant. Et peut-être un peu salvateur de ne pas être plongé une énième fois dans sa tête.

Les portes s'ouvrent sur le monde extérieur et la sérénité que Sherlock savourait se dissipe subitement comme des cris de centaines de supporters explosent en un ensemble assourdissant. Tournant la tête vers sa gauche, Sherlock jauge le stade assez modeste de l'université, les gradins débordent de fans, les noyant dans une mer de rouge, bouches ouvertes alors qu'une autre vague de cris éclatent, s'adaptant au jeu. Sherlock se surprend à se tordre le cou pour peut-être entrapercevoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Quelque chose ou quelqu'un avec des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, de joues bronzées-

« Tu veux y aller ? » Irene se trouve brusquement à ses côtés et Sherlock se retient toujours de sursauter comme un dératé, se fustigeant immédiatement de s'être laissé à ce point absorber par la simple _idée_ de voir John Watson. « On pourrait. Tout le monde y est. »

Sherlock secoue instantanément la tête avant d'endosser son masque stoïque et sa confusion feinte. « Pourquoi voudrais-je y aller ? »

Ourlant ses lèvres d'un sourire flippant, Irene hausse innocemment les épaules. « Oh, je ne sais pas, Sherlock, » raille-t-elle. « Pourquoi donc voudrais-tu assister à un match de rugby joué par de jolis garçons tous transpirants qui se jettent les uns sur les autres encore et encore ? Aucune justification ne me vient. »

Sentant son visage se réchauffer, Sherlock se détourne. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » gronde-t-il, recommençant à marcher pour rejoindre son dortoir, faisant de son mieux pour ignorant l'étendue verte qu'il perçoit du coin de l'œil, juste en périphérie, un peu floue. Il fixe droit devant lui avec détermination, luttant contre son envie de tourner la tête et de chercher le blond.

« Oh mon Dieu, tu n'es pas encore sorti du _placard_? » aboie soudainement Irene en le rattrapant à toute vitesse et claquant sa paume à son biceps en un _smack_ retentissant.

« _Ow_! » se plaint Sherlock, lui jetant un regard noir en frottant son bras endolori.

« Tu n'es _pas encore sorti_ , pas vrai ?! Oh mon Dieu ! » continue Irene comme si elle ne venait pas juste de le frapper, levant les mains en l'air avec euphorie. « Oh mon Dieu, c'est tellement _mignon_! »

« Ferme-la, » jappe-t-il, se sentant incroyablement idiot, et Irene caquette.

« Oh, ne réagis pas comme ça, » rit-elle, refermant ses doigts sur son poignet et le secouant légèrement. « Je n'essaie pas d'être méchante mais juste... oh mon Dieu, _pourquoi_? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore _sorti_? Tu es putain d' _adorable_. Quelqu'un en pincera _forcément_ pour toi ! »

Se défaisant de sa prise, Sherlock repositionne correctement la manche de son sweat, jetant des coups d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoute. « Veux-tu bien te calmer ? Je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde dans les gradins t'ait entendue. »

« Oh, c'est trop bien, » sourit Irene en esquissant un petit saut de biche en tournant à l'angle des dortoirs. « Je veux dire, _sérieusement_ , Sherlock. On est en 2015 _et_ tu es à la fac. Je pars du principe qu'une grande partie des étudiants se questionnent sur leur orientation sexuelle, s'interrogent sur une potentielle bisexualité, à défaut d'être totalement gays. Tu es en bonne compagnie. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ton coming-out ? Tu pourrais te trouver un beau gosse pour te montrer plein de vilaines marnières de- »

« _J'ai compris_ , » capitule Sherlock, le cou rosi. Il ne veut vraiment pas avoir cette conversation maintenant. En réalité, il ne veut pas avec cette conversation _du tout_. « J'ai compris, d'accord ? »

Ils marchent silencieusement pendant un instant, bien qu'il puisse sentir l'enthousiasme d'Irene s'échapper par vagues de son petit corps, clairement extatique d'avoir trouvé un gamin encore placardé avec lequel copiner.

Ce qui est complètement _stupide_.

Oui, il est gay... il le pense, du moins. Mais pourquoi est-ce important ? Franchement quelqu'un pourrait _l'aimer_? Les gens ne _l'apprécient_ même pas. Comment pourrait-on-

D'un autre côté, est-ce que ça compte s'il n'a jamais... fait quoi que ce soit ? Est-il considéré comme gay s'il n'a jamais été touché par un autre garçon ? S'il n'a jamais eu de petit-ami ? S'il n'a jamais désiré sortir avec un autre garçon jusque récemment ?

 _Jusque récemment_.

Ugh.

Il cloître mentalement cette pensée dans un recoin de sa tête, faisant autant que possible abstraction des images de John Watson qui lui sourit joyeusement, qui embrasse sa joue, qui lui tient la main, qui le serre dans ses bras comme le ferait un petit-ami. Il se frotte une main sur le visage. « C-comment, um- » bégaie-t-il doucement avant de se racler la gorge et de poser la question qui prime entre toutes. « Comment as-tu su ? »

Irene ne dit rien, derrière lui, le seul son qui trahit sa présence est les graviers qui crissent sous ses pieds. Sherlock fronce les sourcils et la dévisage, pour finalement constater qu'Irene le jauge avec une étincelle dans les yeux. « Ici, » dit-elle, pointant du doigt le visage de Sherlock. « Juste ici. »

Ne comprenant toujours pas, Sherlock réitère. « Quoi ? »

« Tu me regardes, quand tu me parles, » poursuit-elle, comme si c'était la réponse la plus évidente au monde. « Pas mes lèvres, pas ma gorge, pas ma poitrine. Tu me regardes droit dans les yeux. C'est pour ça que je sais que tu es gay. Les hétéros ne ratent jamais une chance de me mater. »

« Oh, pour l'amour de- ce n'est pas scientifique _du tout_ , » grommelle Sherlock, fouillant ses poches pour trouver ses clés alors qu'ils pénètrent le bâtiment. Il espérait qu'il y ait quelque chose d'évident, quelque chose dans la manière dont il s'habille ou dans ses cheveux ou son comportement. Quelque chose qui révèle sa sexualité aux autres et qu'il puisse arrêter de faire _sur le champ_.

« Alors ? » Irene revient à la charge. « J'ai raison ou pas ? »

« Peu importe, » souffle-t-il, irrité d'avoir avoué son homosexualité à cause d'une si pauvre observation. Il avance à sa chambre, déverrouille la porte. Irene se lamente, derrière lui sur combien il peut être chiant, parfois. Il pousse le battant au large.

Et s'arrête net.

La brunette lui fonce dans le dos avec un _oomph_ et Sherlock entre dans la pièce, s'approche de son lit.

S'approche de ce qui est s _ur_ son lit.

« Merde, tu ne peux pas juste t'arrêter sur le pas de la porte, Sherlock, » rouspète Irene, se massant le front du talon de sa main. « Au cas où tu ne le savais pas, tu n'es qu'une grande tige. Je ne peux pas voir ce qui se trouve devant toi. Donc si tu comptes te stopper d'un coup, _préviens_ -moi. »

Se redressant de toute sa hauteur en sortant de sa rêverie, Sherlock va chercher son cahier de chimie, ignorant comme il peut les diverses nuances de couleurs qui envahissent sa nuque, plus irradiante qu'Hadès, priant tous les Dieux qu'il connaît pour qu'Irene ne remarque pas ou ne voit pas-

« Pourquoi y a-t-il un gâteau en plein milieu de ton lit ? »

C'est comme si de la glace dégoulinait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sherlock se penche sur son bureau, feignant de chercher son cahier alors qu'il attend en réalité que son cœur daigne reprendre un rythme décent. « Quoi ? » répond-il, aussi serein qu'il puisse paraître, retournant des feuilles volantes pour se donner du crédit alors que tout son sang afflue à ses oreilles.

« Il y a un biscuit avec- Oh mon Dieu. »

Il sait qu'elle l'a vu mais il ne peu toutefois pas se résoudre à se retourner. Il écoute, le souffle court, le bruit de quelque chose que l'on froisse puis-

« Oh mon Dieu, » répète Irene et ses chaussures chuintent sur le carrelage tandis qu'elle tournoie et se plante vers son partenaire de labo. « Sherlock, » lit-elle à haute voix la note gribouillée sur la serviette qui était coincée sous le biscuit, quelques secondes plus tôt. « Je t'ai _raté_ , ce matin.* Je ne sais pas si tu as mangé, alors je t'ai ramené ça de la cafétéria, si ça _t'intéresse_. J'ai un match à dix heures donc je te verrai ce soir. _Ou peut-être que je te croiserai au stade ? Avec amour, John_. »

Fouettant l'air en tourbillonnant au point de presque trébucher, et faisant abstraction de l'emphase qui appuyait certains mots prononcés par Irene, Sherlock fond sur elle et lui arrache la serviette des mains. « Ça ne _dit pas_ 'Avec amour' ? » Il tente de rester ferme et stable, mais l'interrogation sonne pleine d'espoir alors que ses yeux s'écarquillent en relisant la note. Il l'a vue quand ils sont entrés mais n'a fait que la survoler du regard, reconnaissant l'écriture manuscrite de John. Il préférait la lire seul, pour pouvoir laisser son cœur tambouriner à l'attention de ce garçon si foutrement _parfait_ , lui laissant un petit-déjeuner et un mot. Mais finalement, ses yeux sondent la serviette en papier, s'imprégnant de chaque mot.

Et comme il s'y attendait : pas de 'Avec amour'.

Les entrailles de Sherlock se tordent de déception.

« Je vois, » déclare faiblement Sherlock, lâchant la note qui retombe sur son lit et résistant à son envie de la rejoindre et de se morfondre.

 _Bien sûr_ , John ne signerait jamais une bête petite note par ' _Avec amour_ '.

« Eh bien, ça devrait, » annonce Irene avec un rictus. « C'est une lettre d'amour. »

Il sait qu'elle a tord. Il le _sait_.

Ça n'empêche pas une bulle de joie de gonfler dans sa cage thoracique. « Non, ce n'en est pas une, » tranche-t-il à contrecœur, retournant à son bureau.

« Qui est _John_? » Le haussement de ses sourcils est encore plus causant que ses mots.

« Mon colocataire. » Il voulait avoir l'air assuré et convaincu, mais sa voix est basse et tremblante. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il donne l'impression de ne pas en être sûr. John _est_ son colocataire.

« Et il te bave dessus, pas vrai ? » sourit vicieusement Irene.

« Non, » marmonne Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel. Lui baver dessus ? Mais oui, bien sûr. « On est juste am- compagnons de chambre. »

Bon sang, c'était proche. Il ne peut pas crier sur les toits que John et lui sont _amis_. Il n'est pas s _i stupide_.

Même s'il arrive que le joueur de rugby tâtonne sérieusement sur la limite Colocataires/Amis. Si John s'en rendait compte, Sherlock est certain qu'il arrêterait immédiatement. Mais Sherlock est trop égoïste pour l'alerter de son erreur. Faire voir la vérité à John. La vérité de ce qu'est vraiment Sherlock.

« Uh-huh, » réplique dubitativement Irene. « Des compagnons de chambre qui se laissent des petites gâteries ? »

« Il aime la nourriture, » argue Sherlock. « Il trouve que je ne mange pas assez. »

John ne l'a pas explicitement dit, mais il le pense très clairement, à en juger par tous les repas qu'il ramène tout le temps et tous les stratagèmes qu'il opère pour obliger Sherlock à se nourrir.

« Il prend _soin_ de toi ? » s'enflamme Irene en tendant ses bras avec éloquence. « Oh mon Dieu, il te bave _tellement_ dessus. »

« Non, » assène Sherlock avec virulence car il déteste ça. Il déteste se laisser à espérer plus avec John. Plus que juste des sourires doux, des soirées passées autour d'un repas à emporter, des petits gloussements apaisants. Il déteste penser qu'il pourrait y avoir plus. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce qu'ils ont est déjà si _fragile_. « Il est juste- on vit simplement ensemble. »

Le silence emplit la chambre, à l'exception de Sherlock qui bouscule ses livres sur son bureau et, l'espace d'un instant, il pense avoir gagné le round. Il pense qu'Irene a finalement compris la situation et que, peut-être, elle le laissera tranquille avec ça.

Un rêve sans queue ni tête, évidemment.

« Oh mon Dieu, » murmure Irene, stupéfaite.

Sherlock jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour la voir toute éberluée. Il plisse le front. « Quoi ? »

« Tu l'aimes bien aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » Ce n'est pas tant une question qu'une affirmation de ce que Irene considère être un fait établi. « Oh mon Dieu, vous vous bavez dessus _mutuellement_! »

Déglutissant difficilement, Sherlock revient à sa tâche, décidant que cet instant précis serait parfait pour retrouver son cahier, perché dans un coin, très visiblement, depuis le début. Irene ne sait rien. Irene ne connaît même pas _John_. Comment pourrait-elle-

Non. Non, il ne se laissera _plus_ distraire par cette pensée. Il sait mieux qu'elle. Il _sait_ putain de mieux.

Bombant le buste et tirant sur l'ourlet de son sweat pour l'abaisser, Sherlock s'oriente vers elle, un sourcil méprisant en l'air. « C'est faux, » s'exclame-t-il sèchement. « Il est temps d'aller au labo- »

« Et c'est un _joueur de rugby_ , » miaule énergiquement Irene, la note de nouveau dans sa main alors que Sherlock perd peu à peu en prestance et en conviction. Elle ne l'écoute même pas. Elle daigne enfin le regarder, son cahier sous le bras. Il tire une moue désapprobatrice. « Oh non. » Elle branle vivement du chef. « On ne va pas bosser notre projet. On va voir le match. »

Il doit monopoliser toute ses forces pour que ses globes oculaires restent bien en place, au fond de ses orbites. « _Pardon_? » s'étrangle-t-il avant de s'ébrouer, la fureur, la panique, l'espoir et la peur se battent en lui pour définir qui dominera. « Non. Non. Non _non_ , hors de question. » Sherlock radote mais pitié, Seigneur, non non. Non. _Non_. Il a tout fait pour _éviter_ ça. Toute cette foutue matinée, il a évité ce maudit match de rugby. Et ils vont y aller _maintenant_? Non. Non. _Non_.

« Oh que si. Aucun refus ne sera accepté, » croasse victorieusement Irene, arrachant son cahier à Sherlock pour le jeter sur le lit, à côté du biscuit oublié. Elle se plante de pieds fermes devant lui, ses yeux s'adoucissant légèrement, et quelque chose fleurit dans la poitrine de Sherlock. Quelque chose qui ressemble dangereusement à de l'espoir. « Il t'a invité à assister à son match, Sherlock. Il veut que tu y sois. Et il est évident que tu veux y aller. Alors, allons-y, » elle l'entraîne à sa suite, les sortant de la chambre. « Je viens avec toi. Ça va être drôle. »

* * *

Si quelqu'un interroge Sherlock, il répondra qu'Irene l'a drogué. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Irene lui a fait boire ou manger quelque chose, ou lui a planté une seringue remplie d'une _substance_. Il est sûr et certain qu'elle l'a neutralisé, a traîné son corps inconscient sur tout le campus et l'a installé dans les gradins pleins à craquer du terrain de rugby. Car il n'y a aucun foutu moyen que Sherlock Holmes en soit arrivé là par lui-même. Que ses propres pieds l'aient conduit ici. Absolument aucun moyen.

Mais, hélas, le voici assis là, se fondant dans la masse avec son sweat rouge. Savoir que John ne le repérera pas dans cet océan de rouge n'est qu'un minuscule soulagement. Apparemment, selon Irene, ils sont arrivés à la mi-temps et ont ainsi pu se trouver des sièges au cœur de la foule pendant que d'autres allaient se chercher un truc à grignoter, se dégourdir les jambes ou... ce que font les gens aux événements sportifs.

Bon sang, il ne devrait pas être ici. Il ne devrait vraiment, _vraiment_ pas être ici. Il n'y connaît rien en rugby. Il ne s'y est jamais intéressé. En majeure partie parce qu'il déteste les garçons qui y jouent. Des garçons qui le détestent tout autant.

Il ne devrait pas être ici.

Et pourtant, il _veut_ y être. Il veut voir John parcourir le terrain en long et en large, jouer à ce sport que Sherlock sait qu'il aime plus que tout. Il veut voir John sourire de ce sourire ridicule qui est le sien quand leur équipe fera quelque chose de bien. Il veut regarder la chevelure blonde de John briller de sueur sous le soleil, regarder ses yeux s'illuminer d'intensité et d'adrénaline. Sherlock a déjà vu John jouer au rugby plusieurs fois, même s'il devrait en avoir honte. Mais pour une raison inconnue, cette fois-ci est différente. Ce match -cette _mêlée_ \- semble si... officielle.

Sherlock ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ses entrailles se tordent en y songeant.

Son cœur bat trop fort d'anticipation dans sa poitrine. Il n'a pas encore vu John. Les deux équipes se sont rassemblées dans leurs vestiaires respectifs, cachées de la foule. Incontestablement, Sherlock désespère de voir son colocataire. Il est là, il se retrouve d'une manière ou d'une autre à son match et il voudrait que ça paie. L'attente le tue à petit feu.

« Et c'est ce qu'on appelle le _tableau des scores_ , Sherlock, » le taquine Irene à sa gauche, pointant grossièrement le doigt vers le grand panneau électronique à l'autre bout du terrain, se délectant de l'ignorance de Sherlock dans le domaine sportif. « Peux-tu dire _tableau des scores_? »

« Oh, va chier, » grogne Sherlock, enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son sweat et se ratatinant quelque peu sur lui-même. « Je ne savais pas ce qu'était une mi-temps. Et alors ? »

Après un reniflement, Irene dit : « La majorité des gens savent ce qu'est une mi-temps, Sherlock. Ça va de soi. »

« Vraiment ? » la défie Sherlock. Fronçant les sourcils, il soupèse le mot sur sa langue. « Mi-temps. Mi-temps. Mi-temps ? Ce n'est même pas une phrase. »

« La _moitié_ du temps, » articule Irene avec un regard de dédain abjecte. « La moitié du temps du match. Ils ont le droit à dix minutes de pause au milieu. Pour se reposer, boire un coup et ce genre de choses. »

« Pourquoi ont-ils besoin d'une pause ? Ils finiraient le match plus rapidement et seraient plus efficaces s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas. Ce serait terminé plus tôt. Franchement, t'interromps-tu si longtemps quand tu entreprends quelque chose? Ça me semble terriblement contre-productif. L'objectif du match n'est-il pas d'en finir ? »

Il jauge sa compagne qui pince si fort ses lèvres qu'elles blanchissent. Il la dévisage. « Quoi ? »

Irene craque et éclate de rire, le corps secoué dans tous les sens. « Oh mon Dieu, » siffle-t-elle. « Tu es _adorable_. »

« Tu l'as déjà dit. » grince Sherlock à l'étendue de pelouse, ayant déjà établi que le terme 'adorable' prend une toute autre signification dans la bouche d'Irene.

« Sérieusement, où est ton John ? » caquette-t-elle, sondant les alentours à la recherche de ce garçon qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré. « Je dois m'assurer qu'il est capable d'apprendre à son petit-copain les règles et les spécificités du sport qu'il pratique. Tu ne peux tout de même pas assister à ses matches en pérorant des conneries pareilles. »

« Pourrais-tu _la fermer_? » se hérisse furieusement Sherlock, guettant du coin des yeux que personne ne soit à portée d'oreille. « Il est connu, ici. Il n'est pas mon _petit-copain_. Il ne serait pas bon que des gens croient _cela_. »

Le venin de ses mots n'est pas tant destiné au comportement d'Irene qu'à la déception qu'éprouve Sherlock face à la vérité qu'il énonce.

« Okay, okay, » capitule Irene, gloussant toujours dans sa barbe. « Désolé, tu as raison. Mais mec, ne pas savoir ce qu'est une mi-temps ? Ne pas comprendre l'intérêt de la mi-temps- » elle se laisse de nouveau submerger par son fou rire. « Tu es vraiment- »

Irene est coupée par l'emphase soudaine de la foule. Sherlock n'avait pas remarqué que les entraîneurs et les arbitres avaient regagné leurs places, prêts pour la deuxième moitié du match. Imminente à en juger par l'hystérie retrouvée des supporters qui tapent énergiquement dans leurs mains et crient à s'arracher la gorge, hululant, acclamant. C'est l' _anarchie_.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » lance Sherlock en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Qui est déjà debout. Sur la pointe des pieds, plus précisément.

« Je ne peux rien voir, avec tous ces gens, » se plaint-elle en retour, se balançant sur ses orteils pour espérer surplomber l'homme trop grand devant elle. « Tu vois quelque chose, toi ? »

« Voir quoi ? » ronchonne Sherlock en se levant, sa taille élancée lui permettant de dominer la vue.

« Un baobab, couillon, » râle Irene à côté de lui et Sherlock ricane.

« D'accord, alors, que suis-je sensé- »

Et d'un coup d'un seul, le monde est plongé dans le silence le plus profond.

Enfin, pas le vrai monde.

Juste le monde de _Sherlock_.

Les joueurs déboulent sur le terrain à la queue leu leu, vêtus de leurs uniformes, en noir et blanc de la tête aux pieds et deux rayures de peinture rouge sur les joues. Maillots noirs, shorts noirs, chaussettes aux genoux noires, et des chaussures bizarres noirs également, quelques petites touches de blanc sur les cols, deux bandes sur les manches courtes et de grosses lettres blanches dans leurs dos formant leurs patronymes respectifs et leurs numéros, une bande verticale de chaque côté des shorts et encore une autre sur les revers des chaussettes. Deux garçons portent d'épais brassards rouges cousus d'un C au fil blanc, de paire avec celui de leurs maillots.

Sherlock les voit à peine.

Il voit à peine les membres de l'équipe qui en encadrent un autre.

Cet autre qui tourne le dos à Sherlock. Cet autre aux cheveux blonds hirsutes qui prennent le vent à chaque pas qu'il fait. Cet autre dont la petite carrure est parfaitement soulignée par l'uniforme qui fait ressortir chaque muscle de son corps compact. Cet autre qui arbore un numéro 3. Cet autre dont les épaules sont ornées d'un WATSON blanc mais sale, fier, puissant, qui fait fondre Sherlock en une flaque de métal en ébullition dans les gradins.

Et Sherlock ne peut plus _respirer_.

Sa bouche n'est que coton, incapable de déglutir ou de saliver alors qu'il tente d'humecter ses lèvres sèches. Sa vision se brouille légèrement tandis que son corps atteint une température malsaine, une fine couche de transpiration recouvre son front et l'arrière de sa nuque. Il se sent fiévreux, il a plus chaud que jamais, comme s'il pouvait entrer en combustion spontanée. Comme s'il pouvait s'enflammer d'un instant à l'autre.

Et son pantalon est trop étroit.

Insupportablement _étroit_.

Ses doigts gourds se contractent dans ses poches, se cramponnant au tissu rassurant et tangible de son sweat car il a besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose pour empêcher son cœur de bondir de sa poitrine. Son sang tambourine à ses tympans au même tempo. Ses genoux flagellent et menacent de l'abandonner alors que le reste de son corps réagit à John Watson dans son uniforme de rugby, comme si ce maillot, ce short, ces chaussettes avaient été créés pour pour rendre Sherlock Holmes _fou_.

C'est encore pire que le premier jour. Pire que la première fois où Sherlock a posé les yeux sur son colocataire, pire que se précipiter hors de la chambre tel un illuminé. _Tellement pire_.

Sherlock essaie d'inspirer, essaie de faire autre chose que fixer le blond, essaie de faire autre chose que reluquer ce fessier à damner un saint, surtout dans ce short, essaie de faire _n'importe quoi_ -

« Lequel est John ? » Irene brise sa transe et l'univers l'assaille de nouveau, ravageur, et Sherlock se sent obliger de tousser pour reprendre contenance, incapable de la regarder. Incapable de lâcher John du regard. Son environnement est bruyant, maintenant. Désagréable. Il aurait préféré être seul, en cet instant. Seul avec John. Seul avec John dans cette tenue, dans l'intimité de leur chambre-

« Ah, » marmonne Irene à côté de lui. « Je vois. Watson, c'est ça ? »

Il devrait nier. Il devrait la fusiller des yeux, pouffer d'indignation, se rasseoir à son siège et affirmer ne pas savoir de quoi elle parle.

Mais il acquiesce.

Parce qu'il est con.

« Dieu Tout-Puissant, ayez pitié, » murmure Irene. « Il est vraiment canon, hein ? »

Encore une fois, il devrait s'insurger. Il devrait cracher son dégoût et s'indigner de toute son âme.

Il n'en fait rien.

Car John se dirige toujours vers le banc de son équipe et s'apprête à se retourner. Sherlock halète légèrement, appuyant le bout de sa langue sèche sur sa lèvre inférieure tout aussi sèche et la mordant pour apaiser la faim qui le ronge. Il veut voir ce beau visage rond et ces yeux bleus chatoyant dont il s'est lui-même privé depuis des _heures_.

Et quand John tourne enfin son corps endimanché de son uniforme vers la foule, souriant à un coéquipier comme il sait si bien le faire, secouant ses cheveux pour s'aérer, aggravant davantage le chaos qui y régnait déjà. Sherlock sent qu'il va s'évanouir au beau milieu des spectateurs, son pouls bat tous les records alors qu'il aperçoit son adorable compagnon de chambre sous un angle de vue encore jamais expérimenté.

« Sherlock. » Une voix douce et une traction franche sur son sweat ramènent finalement Sherlock sur Terre. Il s'ébroue, vacillant une seconde en arrière et Irene le réceptionne vaguement à l'aide de sa paume dans le bas de son dos. « Sherlock, tu es bouche bée comme un idiot et le reste des supporter s'est déjà rassis. Pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas de même afin que personne ne se demande pourquoi tu mates un des joueurs ? »

Sherlock a besoin d'un instant de plus pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps, clignant convulsivement des paupières en arrachant son regard du garçon sur le terrain pour le poser sur la jeune fille à ses côtés, ses lèvres rouges courbées d'un sourire inquiet mais affectueux, ses yeux adoucis par la réaction du génie.

Et finalement, Sherlock retrouve ses moyens. Il dégage sa manche de la prise d'Irene et plisse les yeux, dédaigneux, hissant un sourcil méprisant. « Je vais bien, merci, » aboie-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son strapontin, la chaleur de l'embarras s'approprie sa nuque alors qu'il ressent encore la tension dans son pantalon. Il redirige son attention sur le rectangle de pelouse, tentant de garder les idées claires et d'éviter une autre de ces absences. « Et je ne le matais pas, » ajoute-t-il, de mauvaise foi. « Je ne faisais que regarder comme tous les autres spectateurs. N'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes supposés faire à ce genre d'événements ? »

Laissant échapper un petit rire, Irene se réinstalle également alors qu'un coup de sifflet retentit quelque part sur le terrain d'herbe. « Évidemment, » raille-t-elle, enfonçant son coude entre ses côtes. Quand il lui jette un regard terne, elle lève les mains, paumes en l'air, en signe de reddition. « D'accord, je te crois, » ricane-t-elle. « Maintenant, arrête de faire le gamin et regarde le match. »

Sherlock est trop impatient pour répliquer.

* * *

Après quarante minutes agonisantes et plusieurs ajustements peu subtiles de son pantalon, Sherlock est prêt à s'extraire de cet enfer. C'est de la torture pure de voir ce corps sculpté et puissant, habillé de noir et de blanc, dominer tout le terrain et ses occupants de sa vitesse, de son agilité, de sa force. Sherlock ne savait même pas que les capacités de son colocataires étaient à ce point développées.

John Watson est la force qui mène le terrain. John Watson est la force qui mène le _jeu_.

Et après l'avoir vu suer, courir, sauter, frapper ses camarades dans le dos, et sourire de toutes ses dents quand ils remportèrent le match au bout de quarante insupportables minutes, Sherlock est prêt à _sortir_ de là.

Pour prendre une douche froide, de préférence.

Ou peut-être une douche chaude sous laquelle il pourrait s'occuper de l'érection qui le tend depuis toute la deuxième moitié du match, adossé au carrelage, sous l'eau brûlante, le chiffre trois imprimé sous ses paupières et le nom de John aux lèvres.

Il n'a pas cédé une seule fois de toute la semaine, ne s'est pas touché. Principalement parce qu'il pense valoir mieux que ça.

Il avait clairement tort.

« Alors, » Irene se lève et s'étire, le sortant de ses pensées. « Qu'en as-tu pensé ? »

Sherlock la dévisage. « Sérieusement ? Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? » Il remercie sa bonne étoile d'être encore capable de détourner une conversation. Il n'a pas besoin de dire à Irene qu'il n'a absolument rien appris sur le rugby, si ce n'est que John Watson est incroyablement quand il y joue.

« Ah, maintenant que j'y pense, » Irene incline la tête, « non. Je n'en ai pas du tout envie. »

« C'est bien ce que je me disais, » ricane sombrement Sherlock, se relaxant intérieurement. « Je suppose que je ferais mieux de- »

« Sherlock ? »

Ah.

Pile quand il songeait que la journée n'aurait pas pu être plus catastrophique.

« Sherlock, _par tous les diables_ , que fais-tu ici ? »

Se statufiant, espérant peut-être que rien ne se produira s'il ne bouge pas, il lance un regard implorant à Irene, ne sachant pas lui-même ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour le sauver, mais elle reste malgré tout son seul espoir.

Irene, cependant, ne fait pas attention à lui, préférant zieuter par-dessus l'épaule de son interlocuteur, cherchant le corps auquel appartient la voix qui l'a interpellé.

« Qui est-ce ? » demande-t-elle, indiquant du menton l'ombre planant derrière Sherlock et ce dernier s'insulte d'avoir cru une seule seconde qu'elle lui serait d'une quelconque aide. Mais elle est de toute évidence idiote.

« Oui, Sherlock, présente-moi donc à ton amie. » Le ton suffisant de Mycroft Holmes s'insinue à ses oreilles et Sherlock grince si fort des dents que ses entrailles grondent.

Pivotant aussi lentement qu'il le peut, encore assis sur son siège, Sherlock tombe nez à nez avec son grand frère, plus renfrogné que jamais.

« Irene, » grogne Sherlock, mâchoires contractées, « voici mon frère, Mycroft. »

Le sourire sirupeux qui fend la face de son frère lui donne la chair de poule.

« Oh ! » s'exclame Irene derrière lui, s'empressant de tendre la main. « Enchantée de te rencontrer, Mycroft. Je m'appelle Irene. Irene Adler. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, » répond-il en serrant brièvement mais fermement la petite main de la jeune fille. « Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »

« Nous sommes partenaires de labo, » annonce plaisamment Irene, visiblement peu réceptive aux vagues de mécontentement qui émanent de Sherlock. « Nous avons décidé d'assister au match ensemble. »

« Merveilleux, » s'enjoue faussement Mycroft, verrouillant de nouveau ses pupilles sur Sherlock. « Veux-tu bien nous excuser un instant ? Mon frère et moi devons discuter. »

« Bien sûr, » accepte la brune avec indifférence. « J'ai des devoirs à faire, je pars devant. Mais je te vois lundi, Sherlock ? »

« Mm, » confirme celui-ci, acquiesçant succinctement dans sa direction, fixant toujours son frère avec méfiance. « Passe un bon week-end. »

« Toi aussi ! Merci d'être venu voir le match avec moi ! »

Irene est beaucoup trop gaie pour si peu.

Mycroft l'observe descendre les escaliers avec le reste des supporters avant de revenir à Sherlock, un sourcil amusé en l'air. « Elle semble tout à fait... charmante. »

Sur ce, Sherlock casse le contact visuel et roule ses yeux dans leurs orbites. Leurs chamailleries usuelles ont commencé. « Elle n'est que ma partenaire de labo, » se moque Sherlock, appréciant véritablement que Mycroft ne _sache_ pas-

« Je sais, » répond Mycroft, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, les sourcils haussés avec éloquence. « Je suis parfaitement conscient qu'elle n'est pas ton... _type_. »

« Oui, _merci_ de le souligner, » grince Sherlock, se levant pour paraître plus impressionnant alors que ses pommettes rosissent à l'insinuation. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser- »

« Cependant, je me demande pourquoi tu es venu ici, » Mycroft feint l'incompréhension, mais l'étincelle familière dans ses pupilles indique à Sherlock que la réponse lui est parfaitement évidente, « si ce n'était pas pour l'impressionner. »

Le silence s'abat entre eux alors que Mycroft jauge Sherlock de cet insupportable regard supérieur, arrogant et satisfait que le génie ne connaît que trop bien.

Tentant de contrôler les battement compulsifs de son cœur, Sherlock essaie de se convaincre que Mycroft en sait en réalité bien moins ce ce qu'il veut faire croire. Il ne sait pas pour John. Il ne sait pas que Sherlock a passé la majeure partie des quarante dernières minutes à réapprendre à respirer en un seul et innocent coup d'œil au blond. Il ne sait pas qu'ils partagent des repas à emporter jusque tard dans la soirée, ni ce qui les lie, les connecte. Il ne _sait_ pas. Il suspecte quelque chose ou _quelqu'un_ mais il ne _sait_ pas vraiment.

Sherlock y trouve un peu de réconfort et rend à son frère son œillade, front hautain, mettant au défi Mycroft de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Tout doucement, Sherlock se relaxe. Mycroft ne sait rien.

« Myc ! Hey, Myc ! »

Quelque peu déconcerté quand son grand frère le lâche des yeux pour les porter vers le terrain, d'où provient la voix inconnue, le regard de Sherlock suit. Qui est Myc ? Et pourquoi Mycroft semble-t-il s'y intéresser ?

Et toutes ses questions sont brutalement interrompues quand Sherlock aperçoit Greg Lestrade qui leur sourit, l'épaisse bandoulière de son sac rouge passée sur l'épaule, concentré sur l'homme que Sherlock songeait à assassiner une seconde plus tôt.

Les entrailles de Sherlock se plombent, et toute son assurance que Mycroft n'était au courant de rien se dissipe en l'espace d'une seule seconde. Mais ce n'est pas la vue du petit-copain de son frère qui produit cela.

C'est la vue de John Watson juste à ses côtés, son propre sac accroché en travers de son torse, toujours vêtu de son uniforme de rugby, les cheveux ratatinés par la sueur et la terre récoltées durant le match.

Et la respiration de Sherlock se retrouve bloquée dans sa gorge en une espèce de gargarisme que Mycroft n'a sûrement pas loupé. Parce que John ne regarde que lui, ses grands yeux bleu océan sont ancrés à lui, ses lèvres roses sont habitées par un immense sourire. « Hey ! » interpelle-t-il Sherlock, agitant une main. « Tu es venu ! »

Un petit _hum_ exaspérant émane de son frère et Sherlock est pris d'une furieuse envie de lui en coller une.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse agir, les deux athlètes entament les marches des gradins. Et les rejoignent.

« Je suis content de te voir, » s'enthousiasme Greg, lançant un clin d'œil à son petit-ami et tendant la main pour lacer leurs doigts, plantant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Ne dis pas d'idiotie, » rétorque l'aîné Holmes, Sherlock a le temps de le voir rougir discrètement. « Il est évident que je serais venu à ton premier match de la saison. »

Rayonnant, Greg amorce un pas supplémentaire. Sherlock se rend compte qu'il va le voir embrasser goulûment son frère, s'apprête à vomir, crier ou courir aussi vite qu'il peut pour ne pas en être témoin, quand un raclement de gorge sonore retentit et tous trois se tournent vers le garçon blond qui fixe ostensiblement son capitaine.

« Ouais, aussi attendrissant que ça puisse être de vous voir vous rouler des pelles, » pouffe John Watson, petit rictus taquin, « je meurs de faim. Alors peut-être pourrions-nous passer aux présentations et aller manger un morceau le plus vite possible. »

Ne pas sourire à son colocataire demande toutes ses forces à Sherlock, alors que Greg ne se prive pas de rire en réponse. John Watson aime définitivement la nourriture.

« D'accord, » glousse Greg en pressant la main de Mycroft, qu'il tient toujours. « Mycroft, voici John Watson, un des nouveaux venus de l'équipe de cette année. »

Puisque ses doigts sont présentement obstrués, Mycroft se contente d'acquiescer. « Ravi de faire ta connaissance, John, » annonce-t-il, ses yeux calculateurs parcourent déjà la silhouette de John, apprenant tous ses secrets en un instant. Sherlock doit se retenir de lui hurler de laisser son pauvre John tranquille.

 _Son_ John.

Se giflant mentalement, Sherlock expire sèchement. Ouais, il est devenu complètement dingue.

« On se rencontre enfin, » sourit honnêtement John. « J'étais curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien supporter cet enfoiré à temps plein. » Il pointe son coéquipier et Greg ricane derechef.

« Oui, il a un sacré caractère, n'est-ce pas ? » confirme Mycroft, ses yeux s'adoucissent en se posant sur son partenaire tandis que Sherlock roule les siens dans leurs orbites, avant de se réintéresser au petit blond. « J'ai cru comprendre que tu partageais la chambre de mon frère ? »

« C'est ça, » opine joyeusement John, lançant un sourire dans la direction de Sherlock et l'estomac du bouclé effectue un double-backflip. « Il a _également_ son petit caractère. »

Les joues s'enflammant immédiatement, Sherlock baisse les yeux et se mord la lèvre inférieure, refusant de laisser son aîné voir l'effet que John Watson lui fait.

Ce qui s'avère inutile puisque Mycroft fredonne de toute manière son accord, ce simple bruit renforce les plus grandes peurs de Sherlock.

Mycroft sait.

« Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, » intervient Greg avant qu'un silence pesant ne s'installe, « je suis désolé, mais Myc et moi avons déjà quelque chose de prévu, on va zapper le goûter. Désolé, camarade. »

« Ouais, maintenant que j'y pense, je préfère que vous vous fassiez les yeux doux là où on ne pourra pas vous voir, » rit John, jetant un coup d'œil complice à Sherlock. Le génie abandonne, il ne parvient pas à contenir son sourire.

Ses yeux bleus brillent et quelque chose crépite dans la poitrine de Sherlock.

« Eh bien, ce fut un plaisir. » Mycroft offre un hochement de tête à John puis se tourne vers son frère en haussant un sourcil. « Sherlock, » salut-il. « Je te recontacte sous peu. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné, » croasse le cadet Holmes. « Passe un _bon_ moment. »

« C'est prévu, » rétorque son frère avec un rictus.

Un bras autour de la taille et un air plus parlant que des mots peint sur leurs visages, Mycroft et Greg s'en vont. John se tourne, tout sourire, vers son compagnon de chambre, ses iris azures scintillantes. « Ce ne sera que nous deux, ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Chinois ou italien ? »

* * *

*I missed you : jeu de mots anglais pouvant aussi bien signifié « Je t'ai raté » (« I missed my bus » = « J'ai raté mon bus ») que « Tu m'as manqué ». Je n'ai pas trouvé de manière de rendre compte de l'insinuation en français. À défaut, j'ai gardé le sens premier.

* * *

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _MERCI D'AVOIR LU ! Ma page tumblr n'est qu'amour ! Passez faire coucou !__

Chapitre 6 le dimanche 19 novembre !

D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;)


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 6 !

Encore une fois, des mercis tout plein. Oui, vous vous y habituez. Non, je n'arrêterai pas !

Je ne fais que traduire le recueil de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove dont vous pouvez retrouver la version originale sur AO3 : / series / 224537

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _Comme toujours, un MERCI très spécial à ishaveforsherl, merci pour tes réflexions et tes idées, ton soutien et ton amour, je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans toi, ma chérie !__

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **J'aimerai Probablement Toujours Tes Mains Autour De Mon Cou**

 **Chapitre 6**

 _ **En combien de temps la laine brûle-t-elle ?**_

 _Je ne sais pas. N'est-ce pas toi, le génie ?_

 _ **Permets-moi d'être plus précis : En combien de temps la laine grise brûle-t-elle ?**_

 _Je n'en sais toujours rien._

 _ **Dommage. Si tu avais su, je n'aurais pas eu à tester ma théorie.**_

 _Quelle théorie ?_

 _Sherlock ?_

 _T'es toujours là ?_

 _Sherlock, es-tu en train de brûler mon pull gris ?_

 _ **Je n'y aurais pas été obligé si tu avais eu la réponse.**_

 _Tu ne peux pas brûler mes pulls !_

 _ **Lève l'interdiction d'expériences et je ne le ferai pas.**_

 _Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, tout ça pour ça ?_

 _ **Si tu veux sauver tes pulls, abandonne.**_

 _Es-tu sérieusement en train de me menacer ?_

 _ **Non, ce n'était qu'un conseil.**_

 _C'est du chantage._

 _ **Non.**_

 _Si._

 _ **Du chantage pour un pull moche ? Pitié.**_

 _Ne brûle rien, Sherlock._

 _ **Ou alors ?**_

 _Ou alors je vire si vite ton petit cul hors de ma chambre que tu n'auras pas le temps de le voir venir._

 _ **Je suis plus que sûr que je le verrais venir.**_

 _Non, je suis plus rapide que la lumière._

 _ **C'est impossible.**_

 _Tente ta chance._

 _ **Tu ne le ferais pas.**_

 _Tu crois ?_

 _ **Si je n'étais plus là, qui nourrirais-tu chaque soir ?**_

 _Je me trouverais quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de plus gentil qui laisserait mes pauvres petits pulls tranquilles._

 _ **Ennuyeux.**_

 _Tout à fait. Mais au moins, mes vêtements seraient à l'abri._

 _ **Encore plus ennuyeux.**_

 _Si tu laisses mes pulls tranquilles, tu pourras rester et ainsi me préserver d'une vie fade et morne._

 _ **Je vais y réfléchir.**_

 _Fais donc. Indien ?_

 _ **Pas faim.**_

 _Alors ce sera indien._

 _ **N'y a-t-il pas une balle après laquelle tu devrais courir ?**_

Un sourire s'installe sur le visage de John qui regarde son téléphone, sachant pertinemment que le comportement de son colocataire devrait l'exaspérer mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas, bien qu'il s'inquiète quelque peu du sort de ses pulls sans défense entre les mains de ce fou furieux. Si la pire chose qu'il ait à craindre est de pleurer la destruction d'un de ses vêtements en rentrant de l'entraînement, il considère cela comme une victoire. Il en serait peut-être même un peu soulagé, puisqu'il n'a ni vu ni entendu Sherlock de la journée et que recevoir un message de lui le touche.

Pour être honnête, ça illumine sa journée. Recevoir un message de Sherlock Holmes le met dans une joie incomparable. Rien que le fait que Sherlock soit possiblement en train de penser à lui alors qu'il n'est pas là fait chavirer son cœur.

« Oi, arrête de sourire à ton portable et ramène-toi sur la pelouse, Watson ! » l'appelle Greg, bras croisés d'irritation, au milieu du terrain, entouré du reste de l'équipe, tous prêts pour l'entraînement.

Reniflant, John fourre son téléphone dans son sac et sprinte vers eux, incapable de retenir son sourire. « Fais pas chier, » rit-il. « Je finissais juste mon texto. »

« Vous voyez, je savais que ce jour viendrait. » Mike lève les yeux sur John, délaissant ses étirements, secouant le tête en poussant un sourire de résignation. « Je savais qu'un jour, ton copain te tiendrait en laisse et que tu ne pourrais même plus faire quelque chose d'aussi banal que t'entraîner sans au préalable lui en demander la permission. »

« Il n'est _pas_ mon- » commence à protester John avant que Paul ne le coupe.

« Pauvre Johnny, » dit-il en lui tapotant le dos et en mimant le même sourire que Mike. « Pourras-tu même pratiquer un quelconque sport de contact, dorénavant ? Peux:tu te concentrer sur autre chose que le beau gosse qui te sert de colocataire ? »

« Tout va _très bien_ , je n'ai pas besoin- »

« Je veux dire, j'ai entendu que ce Sherlock était brillant, » l'interrompt Mike, se relevant de sa position pliée et affichant une inquiétude feinte. « Qui peut dire ce qui pourrait lui arriver si tu n'es pas près de lui. »

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu- »

« En fait, je pense que nous ferions mieux de le rencontrer, » acquiesce Paul en direction des autres joueurs disséminés un peu partout. « Qu'est-ce vous en pensez, les gars ? Devons-nous rencontrer officiellement le mec qui a capturé le cœur de notre Johnny ? Discuter un peu ? Voir de quoi il a l'air ? S'il _mérite_ notre camarade ? »

Un murmure de confirmation bourdonne dans le groupe, des épaules se haussent et des têtes opinent, un accord global que Sherlock Holmes est important et doit obtenir la bénédiction de l'équipe.

Toute couleur quitte promptement le visage de John, laissant ses joues blanches de terreur. Oui, _bien sûr_ qu'il veut que Sherlock rencontre l'équipe, _bien sûr_ qu'il veut que l'équipe voit Sherlock comme lui le voit... mais ils ne sortent _pas_ ensemble. Même si ses branleurs de coéquipiers le pensent, même si ça en a l'air après trois semaines à manger à emporter et à discuter jusque tard dans la nuit, même si John _aimerait_ plus que tout... ils ne sortent pas ensemble. Ils ne sont pas ensemble. Ils ne se côtoient pas en dehors des quatre murs de la chambre qu'ils partagent, à l'exception de cette fois où le bouclé s'est pointé à la mêlée, il y a quelques semaines, les pommettes aussi rouges que le sweat qu'il portait, son jean moulant à la perfection ses fesses à damner un saint, mettant l'eau à la bouche de John à la seconde où il l'a vu. Sa venue était si inattendue, John était persuadé que le sourire qu'il arborait était celui d'une parfaite andouille alors que ses yeux se verrouillaient aux iris vertes qui semblaient briller pour lui. Il était certain que son regard appréciateur naviguait sur la silhouette de son colocataire à l'allure ridiculement chic pour quelqu'un qui portant un sweat et un jean, ses boucles sauvages ondulant au vent comme un putain de _topmodel_.

Le regard de Sherlock ce jour-ci hante John. Il n'est pas parvenu à le déchiffrer, ni alors, ni aujourd'hui. Il n'en connaît pas la signification. Tout ce qu'il sait est que ce génie le regardait de ses yeux magnifiques et d'une manière dont il n'avait jamais été témoin, un regard fulgurant et aiguisé, comme si John était... il ne sait même pas quel mot employer. Tout ce qu'il sait est que la première fois qu'il a croisé les yeux de Sherlock hors de leur chambre, ç'avait été _électrifiant_ , chaque nerf du corps de John envoyait des feux d'artifice. Ça a enclenché un interrupteur, répondu à des questions informulées, dévoilé une connexion invisible de leur relation, et John ne parvient pas à ne plus y penser.

Mais d'un autre côté, ils ne se voient que dans leur chambre.

En fait, Sherlock semble s'échiner à conserver ce déroulement des choses. Garder leur amitié à l'abri des yeux indiscrets. John s'est demandé à plus d'une occasion si Sherlock avait honte de lui, vu la véhémence avec laquelle il rejette ses invitations à faire autre chose que rester cloîtrés dans leur chambre et manger ensemble.

Si le bouclé ne passait pas chacune de ses nuits penché sur son bureau, le nez dans un livre, un journal ou son ordinateur en prétendant ne pas attendre leurs soirées dîners, le blond se demanderait si Sherlock l'appréciait ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ça et leurs conversations interminables après avoir mangé, abordant des sujets tous plus improbables les uns que les autres. John sait qu'ils sont proches. Plus proches qu'il ne l'a jamais été de quiconque sans craindre de tout perdre, car c'est incroyablement fragile. Il peut le sentir. Il peut sentir combien ce qu'ils partagent est bancal. Peut-être est-ce le refus constant d'interactions hors de leur territoire. Peut-être est-ce la nervosité qu'adopte Sherlock chaque fois que John est dans le coin, encore incertain de cette chose qu'ils forment, cette chose que John se plairait tant à appeler de l'amitié s'il n'avait pas d'horribles doutes que Sherlock s'en sentirait mal à l'aise. Et il est habité par ces doutes.

Ou peut-être est-ce la peur. La peur des foutus _sentiments_ de John, les sentiments qu'il a malgré lui développés dès le premier jour, à l'instant même où il a posé les yeux sur cette sublime créature. La peur car ces sentiments se solidifient chaque jour qui passe, gonflant dans sa poitrine, lui rappelant sans cesse que cette chose, cette peut-être-amitié qu'il a avec Sherlock Holmes est quelque chose qu'il voudrait concrétiser, transformer en peut-être-plus-qu'une-amitié et John est _terrifié_ , si foutrement terrifié car il ne parvient pas à lire en Sherlock. Ou plutôt, il peut mais c'est toujours différent, jamais la même chose, rien de ce que Sherlock pourrait possiblement éprouver pour John n'y est fiable, même savoir s'il l'apprécie est compliqué. Mais s'il ne l'apprécie pas, pourquoi est-il venu à la mêlée, et pourquoi dîne-t-il toujours avec John mais refuse-t-il toujours de traîner avec lui ailleurs que dans leur chambre et aussi pourquoi-

Merde.

Putain de _merde_.

Il devient dingue.

Il devient complètement fou.

Ou peut-être est-ce Sherlock, le fou.

Il ne sait même pas.

Tout ce qu'il sait est que sa vie se résume à ça, maintenant. Se creuser constamment les méninges, se questionner à chaque mouvement, s'interroger chaque seconde qu'il passe loin de Sherlock, analyser tous leurs échanges encore et encore, espérer l'illumination, espérer comprendre ce qui se trame, où en est leur relation. Car il n'a pas l'impression qu'ils sont de simples compagnons de chambre et il n'a pas non plus l'impression qu'ils soient justes amis.

Mais si ce n'est que l'impression de John ?

Et si ce ne sont que les tourments de John qui tournent et tournent dans sa tête, et tout ça pour rien du tout ? Et si Sherlock Holmes ne le considère comme rien de plus qu'un autre corps humain qui dort dans le lit d'à côté ?

Bon sang, John n'en sait vraiment rien. Il n'en sait rien et ça le ronge.

Et penser que son équipe veuille faire bouger cette relation si fragile et précaire inquiète John. Il pensait que ses camarades comprenaient combien sa situation est délicate. Combien Sherlock, pour une raison encore inconnue, est réticent à les rencontrer. Combien John ne veut pas détruire ce qu'il est parvenu à bâtir. Combien John est désespéré de _résoudre ce bordel_ avec son colocataire.

Il n'a jamais rien dit d'aussi explicite à ses coéquipiers mais il pensait que c'était suffisamment perceptible.

Jetant un regard plein de détresse à la seule personne qui, prie-t-il, pourrait lui venir en aide, les yeux quémandeurs de John se posent sur la forme tremblante de Greg Lestrade, la paume plaquée sur la bouche, les yeux humides et la face rouge, plié en quatre.

« Oh, bande d'enfoirés, » pouffe John, et sur ce signal, toute l'équipe éclate de rire alors que Mike lui frappe le dos et le bouscule de bonne guerre.

« On t'a eu ! » crie-t-il entre deux gloussements, s'accrochant à l'épaule de John pour tenir debout. « On t'a _tellement eu_! »

« Ouais, ouais, vous m'avez eu, » accorde le blond, luttant contre son propre sourire. Après toutes ces semaines d'entraînement, ces types sont devenus comme une famille, pour lui. Ils se chamaillent et le charrient, il se sent accepté par cette troupe de joyeuses têtes de cons. Même si ce sont de sacrés branleurs, jamais sérieux et toujours fourrés dans toutes les combines.

« Écoute, Johnny, on a _vraiment_ envie de rencontrer Sherlock, tu sais, officiellement et tout. » Paul carre son coude entre ses côtes, riant encore. « Mais on ne veut pas te forcer. On n'est pas _si_ cruels. »

« Mais on veut _vraiment_ le rencontrer, » insiste Mike, lèvres tordues d'un sourire. « On m'a dit qu'il était complètement fou et je ne serais pas contre mettre un peu de piment dans ma vie, pas vrai, Greg ? »

« Oh, absolument, » se marre leur capitaine, le visage encore rouge. « Il est complètement loufoque, mais ça vaut vraiment le coup de lui taper la causette. Je veux dire, c'est pas le mec le plus engageant mais... j'sais pas, il s'en sort remarquablement bien avec toi, John. »

« Je- vraiment ? » s'étonne John, quelque chose de chaud envahit sa poitrine et comprime sa cage thoracique. Le reste de l'équipe commence à courir autour du terrain, le fou rire finalement passé et John adopte le rythme de Greg, comptant poursuivre leur discussion.

« Ouais, » acquiesce Greg, se mettant un peu en retrait tout en suivant leurs camarades. « Je veux dire, tu sais, il n'est pas spécialement facile à vivre. Tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait servi le couplet du 'Laisse-moi te déballer toutes ces infos sur toi que je ne devrais pas connaître', pas vrai ? »

« Yup, » John branle du chef pour confirmer.

« C'est le truc des Holmes, » s'esclaffe Greg en secouant les épaules. « Ils sont complètement brillants, aussi bien Mycroft que Sherlock. Genre, intelligents flippants. Ils sont allés dans les écoles privées les plus réputées, ont toujours eu les notes les plus hautes. Mais je pense que Myc s'est débrouillé autrement que Sherlock. Il est moins... abrasif que son petit frère. Tout aussi crâneur mais moins rebuté à l'idée d'entrer en contact avec les gens 'ordinaires', comme il aime à dire. Alors que Sherlock n'a 'pas de temps à perdre avec des idiots'. Plutôt diplomates, les frères Holmes. »

« Bah, _ça_ je le savais, » opine John, pouffant un rire, « même si je ne sais pas pourquoi il lève le pied avec moi. Probablement parce que je le nourris tous les soirs. »

« Probablement, » accorde Greg avec un gloussement. Ses yeux s'adoucissent un peu alors qu'il dit : « Mais je pense que c'est plus que ça. Je veux dire, Sherlock n'aime personne. Sérieusement, personne. Du tout. Le pauvre gamin n'avait aucun ami au lycée, de ce que m'en a dit Myc. »

Ce n'est pas foncièrement surprenant mais le cœur de John plonge malgré tout dans son ventre en s'imaginant un Sherlock Holmes solitaire errant dans les couloirs de l'école sans personne pour s'occuper de lui. « Ouais, j'avais deviné, » répond sombrement John. « Je veux dire, il n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser à autre chose que ses études. »

Haussant un sourcil, Greg secoue légèrement la tête tandis qu'ils tournent à un coin du terrain. « C'est triste, hein ? Myc dit que personne ne le comprenait, à cet âge leurs petites têtes ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec son intelligence surdimensionnée, ou qu'ils ne voulaient même pas essayer. On peut clairement s'imaginer Sherlock faire ses déductions sur un gars qui a trompé sa copine en se basant sur le t-shirt qu'il porte. Les ado ne prenaient pas ça très bien. Myc m'a dit qu'il était souvent rentré avec le nez en sang et qu'il a dû à plusieurs reprises aller le chercher dans le bureau du directeur. Il est son gardien, tu sais. Ils n'ont plus de parents. »

Ça lui fait l'effet d'une gifle. « Quoi ? »

« Tu ne savais pas ? » Greg le regarde un moment avant de baisser les yeux. « Ah, j'imagine que c'est normal. J'aurais dû me douter que Sherlock ne t'en aurait pas parlé. Mais tu as déjà vu Mme Hudson, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, » bredouille John, tentant de respirer normalement malgré l'obstruction de ses poumons. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il aurait dû voir comme Sherlock a vu en lui. Il aurait dû mieux se comporter avec Sherlock, ces dernières semaines. Bon sang, tout ce temps qu'il a gaspillé à se lamenter sur son coup de foudre ridicule, comme un idiot malade d'amour alors que ce garçon est seul, orphelin, sans ami. Ses veines sont brûlantes sous sa peau comme il enrage intérieurement contre son propre comportement. Quel putain d'idiot.

« Elle est merveilleuse, » continue Greg. « Un don de Dieu, sérieusement. Même Myc le pense. Après la mort de leurs parents, ce n'était plus qu'eux trois. »

« Comment sont-ils... tu sais, » s'aventure John, se sentant déjà horriblement coupable de poser la question.

« Crash d'avion, » révèle Greg en grimaçant. « Je crois que leur père était pilote et que leur petit avion deux places a été pris dans une tempête. Je ne connais pas les détails, Myc n'en parle pas souvent. »

« Tu sais à quelle époque ça s'est produit ? »

« Pas tout à fait, mais je crois que Myc venait d'entrer à l'université. Ça fait donc un certain temps, déjà. Genre, cinq ou six ans ? Mais bon, ce n'est pas un sujet qu'il aime aborder. Je ne sais pas s'ils étaient particulièrement proches. »

« Hm, » John ne sait pas quoi ajouter, l'information lui paraît déjà énorme.

« Myc dit parfois que ça n'a pas été si dur que ça, en relativisant, » poursuit Greg, sans ressentir le malaise de John. « Ils vivent toujours dans leur grande maison familiale et je pense qu'ils ont touché un bel héritage. Ils ont tout gardé tel quel et Mme Hudson vit là-bas aussi. Mais je pense qu'il dit ça uniquement pour que je ne le plaigne pas. Ça me paraît foireux. »

« Mhm, » confirme John parce que c'est vraiment foireux et il _se sent_ foireux pour ça et pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Il veut que cet entraînement se finisse au plus vite pour rejoindre Sherlock et se comporter comme un vrai ami et pas comme un imbécile pas foutu de contrôler ses hormones dès qu'il le voit.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » ajoute Greg, « si tu me demandes mon avis, je dirais que Myc est soulagé que Sherlock soit entré à la fac. Il y a plus de chance qu'il s'ouvre et rencontre des gens qui l'accepteront. Et en priant la bonne étoile, il ne subira plus de passage à tabac, tu vois ? »

« Mm, » commente à peine John, décidément peu intéressé d'en entendre davantage sur la douloureuse adolescence de Sherlock. Il ne s'interroge plus sur la raison des refus perpétuels de rencontrer les coéquipiers de John. Il pense sûrement qu'ils sont cruels. Toutes les personnes que Sherlock a rencontrées, à l'exception de certaines, ont été cruelles avec lui. Et il n'avait plus de parents pour lui venir en aide. John peut comprendre sa détresse d'orphelin, lui même élevé par une mère célibataire, mais John a toujours été aimé à l'école. Il n'a jamais été seul et n'a jamais été harcelé. Il a toujours été ce genre de type que les autres aiment immédiatement. Ça a été facile, pour lui.

Ça ne l'a clairement pas été pour Sherlock.

Et John n'est pas du tout d'accord avec ça.

Serrant les doigts en accélérant sa foulée, John formule silencieusement la promesse de carrer son poing dans la gueule de n'importe qui ayant un jour fait du mal à Sherlock, physiquement ou psychologiquement, tout en planifiant simultanément une stratégie pour devenir un vrai ami pour son compagnon de chambre.

Il se tait pendant le reste de l'entraînement. Et s'il court un peu trop vite ou hurle un peu trop fort ou tacle ses camarades avec un peu d'agressivité, il met ça sur le compte d'un surplus d'énergie, absolument sur celui de la fureur qui rugit en lui.

* * *

« Tu t'es bien défoulé, aujourd'hui, Johnny, » sourit Mike en lui tapant dans le dos alors qu'il passe la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule. « On se voit ce soir chez Paul ? »

« Peur-être, » acquiesce John en lui offrant un de ses sourires forcés. Il n'a pas du tout l'intention d'aller chez Paul pour se murger la gueule comme ses petits camarades. Pas ce soir. Pas quand un prodige attend qu'il revienne dans leur chambre, attend que John rentre à la maison avec de la nourriture et de nouveaux sujets de conversation. Attend que John rentre et soit son ami et pas le lunatique qu'il a l'habitude de devenir dès qu'il voit son génie de coloc'.

Et John ne peut pas attendre de le retrouver.

Il observe ses amis déserter le terrain, riant et se bousculant, sans se préoccuper du monde qui les entoure, complètement inconscients des tourments que leur coéquipier ressasse sur le banc, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il devrait faire.

L'entraînement l'a aidé à se calmer un peu, à calmer la vague de rage qui l'a submergé en apprenant que Sherlock est un loup solitaire non pas parce qu'il ne veut pas passer de temps avec John en dehors de la chambre qu'ils partagent, mais parce qu'il a _peur_ de rencontrer les amis de John, il a peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, peur de comment ils le traiteraient.

Et le corps entier de John est au supplice, il veut courir comme un dératé à leur dortoir, envelopper Sherlock de ses bras et ne plus jamais le lâcher. Il a déjà voulu le faire tant de fois. Il a rêvé à de multiples reprises de toucher Sherlock ainsi, comme un amant le ferait. Ce n'est pas nouveau, ce sentiment, mais c'est différent, cette fois. Ce n'est pas tant un besoin de toucher Sherlock, même s'il ne nie pas combien il en a envie, qu'un besoin de le protéger. De lui montrer à quel point il est important. De lui montrer à quel point il est merveilleux.

C'est exactement ce pourquoi il s'attarde. Il ne sait pas comment faire face à Sherlock, après tout ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, sans faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Il doit être un ami pour lui. Il _doit_ être son ami. Il ne peut pas se laisser gouverner par son besoin de l'enlacer, le caresser, le protéger parce qu'il n'en a pas le droit et parce que ce n'est pas ce dont Sherlock a besoin pour le moment. Ce garçon est presque seul au monde et il a besoin d'un ami. John doit être là pour lui.

Soupirant lourdement et saisissant son sac, s'ébrouant par la même occasion, John traverse le terrain. Il ne peut rien faire pour changer le passé mais il peut améliorer le présent et être un bon ami pour Sherlock. Il le mérite, aucun doute. Et John peut le faire. John _va_ le faire.

« John Watson, » une voix ferme jaillit de sa gauche, extrayant John de ses pensées pour retrouver le vrai monde, tourbillonnant vers la provenance de l'appel.

Mycroft Holmes se tient, fort et important, adossé à une limousine noire immaculée garée sur le parking vide mitoyen du stade, appuyé sur le manche en bambou lustré d'un parapluie soigneusement replié. Il déborde de professionnalisme dans son costume trois pièces, la chaîne de sa montre à gousset pendant à côté des boutons de sa veste. Il a effectivement l'air d'un membre haut placé du Gouvernement britannique, faisant se hérisser les petits cheveux à la base de la nuque de John alors qu'il peut presque réentendre les paroles de Sherlock.

« Euh- ...salut ? » s'aventure John, soudainement attaqué par l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode. Comme s'il y avait une raison parfaitement évidente justifiant la présence en ces lieux de Mycroft.

Et, bien sûr, il y en a une.

S'insultant mentalement pour sa lenteur d'esprit, John pointe du pouce une zone indéterminée par-dessus son épaule, en direction des vestiaires. « Greg devrait sortir d'ici une minute, » annonce-t-il en affichant une ébauche de sourire. L'alarme qui lui vrillait le crâne s'amenuise quand il réalise que Mycroft n'est pas du tout là pour lui, évidemment. Pourquoi le serait-il ? Il n'a aucune idée du dilemme dévastateur que son petit frère provoque en lui.

John l'espère, en tous cas.

Haussant un sourcil élégant, de la condescendance émanant de sa personne, Mycroft incline légèrement la tête. « Je ne suis pas venu pour voir Gregory, aujourd'hui, » déclare-t-il d'un ton faussement plaisant. « Je suis venu pour toi. »

La panique est immédiate et John plisse le front. « Moi ? »

« Te joindrais-tu à moi pour une promenade en voiture ? » Mycroft ordonne plus qu'il ne propose, indiquant du menton le véhicule derrière lui, sans jamais lâcher le blond des yeux. « Je me suis dit que nous pourrions discuter. »

Fronçant les sourcils, John baisse confusément le chef. « À quel propos ? » interroge-t-il, ajustant son sac sur son épaule alors que son estomac se soulève nerveusement..

« À propos de Sherlock Holmes, » répond Mycroft en plissant légèrement les yeux. Quand John n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement, il soupire et ouvre la portière. « S'il te plaît, » demande-il poliment. « Certaines choses... doivent être dites. »

« Quelles choses ? » se méfie John mais ses pieds le guident déjà à la voiture, les mots de Greg toujours en tête, le nez en sang de Sherlock, Sherlock dans le bureau du directeur, Sherlock exclu-

« Les choses que l'on devrait savoir quand on occupe la même chambre que mon petit frère, » marmonne quelque peu Mycroft alors que John se glisse sut la banquette arrière. Mycroft le suit et s'assoit sur son siège avec la même grâce que Sherlock, remarque John. Le véhicule est plus sommaire à l'intérieur que ce à quoi s'attendait John. Il n'est jamais monté dans une limousine. Bien que spacieuse, celle-ci n'est pas aussi impressionnante qu'il m'imaginait, deux rangées de fauteuils tournées face à face, pas de minibar ou de téléviseur comme il avait vu dans les films. Il s'installe le plus à l'extrémité possible, de sorte à pouvoir regarder Mycroft sans tourner le tête.

« Alors, » lance John en étudiant ce qui l'entoure, mains sur les genoux. « De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Mycroft l'observe attentivement, scrutant le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre contraction de ses muscles. John se ratatine lentement sous le regard insistant, n'ayant aucune idée de l'attitude à adopter. Le silence entre eux le met mal à l'aise. Il commence à gigoter sur son siège, fixant en retour l'homme de toute évidence éminemment important assis en face de lui.

Plantant définitivement ses yeux dans ceux du blond, Mycroft commence à parler : « Quelles sont tes intentions envers Sherlock Holmes ? »

John cligne des paupières. « Um. J'ai l'intention de vivre avec lui. »

Un lourd soupir s'échappe des lèvres de l'homme guindé, roulant les yeux dans ses orbites au passage. « Oui, je suis au courant de ce fait, merci bien, » s'agace Mycroft. « Mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez devenus plutôt... proches, ces dernières semaines. Dois-je m'attendre à l'annonce d'un heureux événement sous peu ? »

Tandis que tout son sang déserte le visage de John, une sensation vicieuse et terrifiante s'insinue en lui à l'idée que Mycroft sache exactement ce qui se passe dans la petite tête de John : de la colère. Une rage intense en réponse à ce petit bourge qui pense pouvoir acculer John et pratiquement l'accuser de... eh bien, il n'est pas totalement sûr de savoir de quoi il est accusé. L'accuser de sortir avec Sherlock ? D'avoir un coup de foudre pour Sherlock ? Peu importe ce que Mycroft insinue, il est en tous cas très sûr de lui.

Ce qui énerve d'autant plus John.

« Je me trompe peut-être, » siffle John entre ses dents, « mais je pense que ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

C'est sa meilleure ligne de défense, puisqu'il ne sait pas ce qui se passe. Pourquoi Mycroft s'en mêlerait-il ?

« Ça pourrait, » sourit plaisamment Mycroft.

« Non, » gronde John. « _Vraiment_ pas. »

S'enfonçant dans son dossier, Mycroft l'évalue minutieusement, de la tête aux pieds, à la manière de Sherlock, mais ses yeux ne tiennent pas la comparaison avec ceux de son colocataire. De plus, s'il peut aisément admettre qu'il aime être la cible des regards du cadet Holmes, il se passerait bien de celui de l'aîné.

« Vous semblez être devenus assez amis, » déclare Mycroft.

John a besoin d'un instant pour se ressaisir, il ne veut rien montrer de ses émotions à cet homme. « En effet, » accorde-t-il en opinant. « Est-ce si choquant ? »

« Tu commences à le connaître, » répond froidement Mycroft. « Combien d'amis crois-tu qu'il ait ? »

Quelque chose se noue dans le ventre de John, lui rappelant le passé de Sherlock qu'il n'a appris qu'une heure plus tôt et sa gorge se resserre « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, exactement ? » crie-t-il presque. « Est-ce que vous vous en préoccupez vraiment ou est-ce que vous êtes juste du genre à fourrer votre nez partout ? »

Il ne sait pas à quel stade en est la relation fraternelle des Holmes, mais il à l'impression que ce n'est pas au beau fixe, à en juger par la manière dont Sherlock parle de son aîné ou celle dont il le mitraillait au match, quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Si tu décides de poursuivre ton association avec Sherlock Holmes, » continue Mycroft, ignorant le ton enragé de John. « Je serais ravi de te verser régulièrement une somme d'argent significative pour... te faciliter la vie. »

Et juste avant que John ne puisse répondre, ne puisse même réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait répondre, ne puisse même penser à _battre des cils_ , la portière de son côté de la voiture s'ouvre à la volée et un corps familier s'engouffre dans le véhicule sans une once d'élégance. L'odeur de l'herbe humide du terrain emplit l'habitacle comme la personne se précipite pour entrer.

« _Nope_ , » s'exclame Greg, le souffle court en se faufilant dans l'espace entre les jambes de John et le parapluie de Mycroft, « nope nope _nope_ , absolument pas. » Il tourbillonne en se contorsionnant et se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil à côté de son petit-copain à l'air plutôt mécontent, imposant sa main sur la cuisse de Mycroft et lui lançant un sourire pincé. « Je ne pense pas, mon Amour, » déclare-t-il d'un ton fier.

« Pardon ? » réplique Mycroft, tentant d'arborer une expression innocente et échouant misérablement. « J'étais simplement en train de- »

« D''intimider Johnny ici présent ? » le coupe Greg sans cérémonie. « De l'effrayer en lui révélant tous les secrets de Sherlock ? Bien essayé. »

« _Quoi_? » s'emporte John mais plus personne ne l'écoute.

« Non, » grommelle Mycroft, baissant les yeux et s'agitant sous la culpabilité. « J'allais simplement lui demander comment se passait la colocation avec Sherlock. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » avance dubitativement Greg et Mycroft semble soudain plus petit. « C'est _tout_ ce que tu allais lui demander ? Sans parler d' _informations_? Sans discuter d' _argent_? »

« Il m'a interrogé sur mes intentions, » les interrompt John, croisant les bras et se campant bien droit sur ses positions d'un air quelque peu enfantin, mais l'aîné Holmes semble coincé et il serait plus que dommage de ne pas en profiter. « _Et_ il m'a proposé de l'argent juste avant que tu n'arrives. »

« Ah, » Greg acquiesce sa compréhension de la situation et se retourne vers Mycroft en haussant les sourcils. « Et en quoi les 'intentions' de John _te_ regardent-elles, exactement ? »

« Ils _vivent ensemble_ , Gregory, » argue Mycroft, bien que son ton soit plus doux, bien moins fier que lorsque que John l'a vu appuyé sur la carrosserie de la limousine. « Je ne peux pas laisser un _joueur de rugby_ se taper mon petit frère sous prétexte que- »

« Qu'y a-t-il de mal avec les joueurs de rugby ? » grince Greg à l'exact moment où John s'insurge : « _Excuse-moi_ , mais je ne me le tape _pas_. »

« Et s'il lui fait du mal ? » les ignore Mycroft. « Et s'il se trouve d'autres amis et qu'il finit par le laisser tomber ? Sherlock ne comprend pas ces choses l'amitié, les relations. Tu le sais. Il ne saura pas quoi faire si John s'en va ou se lasse de lui, il ne saura pas gérer. J'offrais simplement à John une raison de rester, tu comprends ? De prendre soin de Sherlock- »

« Okay, j'en ai entendu assez, merci, » mord John, se penchant et pointant ce petit bâtard arrogant d'un doigt accusateur. « Premièrement, Sherlock et moi ne couchons pas ensemble, non pas que cela soit vos affaires mais je préfére que ce soit bien clair. Deuxièmement, j'apprécie sincèrement Sherlock. On s'entend bien, on vit ensemble et, oui, je nous considère amis. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un quelconque paiement pour rester près de lui et je n'accepterai certainement pas d'argent de la part de quelqu'un qui pense devoir me payer pour être ami avec Sherlock Holmes. Donc tu peux gentiment aller te faire foutre car je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler d'une rétribution en échange de mon amitié avec Sherlock, pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

Greg sourit victorieusement à son petit-ami tandis que John reprend son souffle après son monologue courroucé. « Tu vois ? » roucoule-t-il. « Je te l'avais dit, il n'y a rien à craindre. »

« _Évidemment_ que je dois m'inquiéter, » crache Mycroft en retour. « Je dois m'inquiéter pour Sherlock Holmes. Constamment. »

« Bah, il est entre de bonnes mains, avec John, » dit Greg, plus tendrement que précédemment, indiquant son ami du menton.

« Oh, nom d'un chien, je ne suis pas un putain de babysitter. » John lève les yeux au ciel, faisant abstraction de la chaleur qui fleurit dans sa poitrine en s'apercevant que, dans les grandes lignes, il a promis de prendre soin de Sherlock. Car il en a envie. Il a tellement envie de s'occuper de Sherlock, même s'il a nié ses sentiments face à son grand frère.

« Non, mais tu es son ami, » développe Greg en lui offrant un sourire doux. « Myc veut juste s'assurer qu'il ira bien. »

« Je ne lui ferai aucun mal, » annonce John, toujours irrité par la conversation. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois passer acheter à manger et retourner dans ma chambre. » Sans attendre de réponse, John défonce presque la portière pour sortir du véhicule. Il sent sa peau le démanger de colère.

« John, » l'appelle Mycroft avant que le blond ne puisse claquer bruyamment la portière derrière lui, coinçant la fermeture à l'aide de son parapluie. « Je m'excuse si j'ai franchi une limite, mais tu dois comprendre mon inquiétude. Il a été... difficile de voir Sherlock quitter la maison. Il est sous ma responsabilité et je ne désire rien de plus que son bonheur. »

Sa frustration fanant lentement, le cœur de John se resserre légèrement aux mots de ce frère qui voit encore son cadet comme un enfant, la seule famille qui lui reste. Il lève ses yeux sombres à l'intérieur de la voiture et voit, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette rencontre, l'expression d'un homme rongé par la préoccupation.

Qui disparaît en une seconde puisque les traits de Mycroft retrouvent vite leur froideur, guettant John comme un prédateur sa proie. Non plus l'homme encore si jeune malgré tout, mais l'adulte puissant qui assure la sécurité de sa famille et pour qui rien d'autre n'importe. « Mais ne te fais pas de fausses idées, John, » gronde-t-il presque. « Si tu le blesses, si tu lui arraches ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu, j'interviendrai personnellement pour- »

« Bordel de merde, _va chier_ , » aboie John, à court de patience, refermant la portière d'un coup sec, prenant un malin plaisir à regarder Mycroft s'empresser de dégager son parapluie tandis que le battant lui claque au nez.

* * *

La fureur qui brûlait dans sa gorge ne s'est toujours pas dissipée lorsqu'il enfonce presque la porte de sa chambre de dortoir, la poitrine encore lourde du ridicule de la conversation qu'il vient d'avoir. Il examine sa chambre, ses yeux traînent dans la petite pièce au moment où un mouvement capte son attention et son regard trouve des cheveux bouclés.

Pivotant sur sa chaise, les pieds jetés sur son lit, un violon dont il pince les cordes sur son giron, Sherlock Holmes hausse un sourcil et déclare : « C'est une chance que tu sois arrivé à temps. Je m'apprêtais à mettre le feu à tes pulls hideux, » d'un ton trop hautain pour que John puisse le supporter à cet instant précis.

« Et où est-ce que t'étais fourré, toute la journée ? » aboie John, ignorant la blague de Sherlock car il est putain de trop enragé par toute ces merdes qui se sont accumulées aujourd'hui, n'avoir aucune nouvelle de Sherlock jusqu'à son entraînement, découvrir que ce garçon pour lequel il craque n'a non seulement plus de parents mais également que des mauvais souvenirs de sa vie de lycéen, cette discussion odieuse avec son grand frère soit disant si aimant et inquiet. John ne parvient pas à se vider la tête, la colère de ces nouveaux éléments le démange.

Se plissant, les yeux de Sherlock le parcourent en une seconde. « J'étais... j'étais à la bibliothèque, » articule-t-il distraitement en glanant autant d'informations que possibles à partir des vêtements de John, sa posture, son expression. « Je travaillais sur un projet avec Irene et Victor. » Il se fixe finalement dans les pupilles de John. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Ton frère n'est qu'un connard, » grogne John, lançant son sac sous son lit en soufflant un bon coup, comprenant à peine ce que Sherlock vient de dire. « Et un salaud de compétition. »

« Mon frère ? Qu'est-ce que mon- »

Jusqu'à ce que ses mots déclenchent enfin une sonnette d'alarme.

« Qui est Victor ? » John fouette soudainement l'air de sa tête, son cerveau suffisamment refroidi pour analyser les propos de Sherlock. Victor ? John est quasiment sûr que Sherlock n'a jamais parlé d'un Victor.

« Pardon ? » Sherlock cligne des paupières avec incompréhension.

« Tu as dit que tu étais à la bibliothèque avec un certain Victor. » John s'essaye à un timbre nonchalant mais ce n'est clairement pas une réussite.

« Oh, » Sherlock s'ébroue comme si tout avait brusquement un sens. « Partenaire de labo. Un du trio. Nous travaillons sur des projets en chimie par groupes de trois, ce qui est parfaitement idiot, j'excellerais si j'étais seul. »

« Oh. » John se détend visiblement, la voix légère de Sherlock révèle que ce Victor ne revêt aucune sorte d'importance. Merci Seigneur. « Okay. »

« Alors ? Que se passe-t-il avec mon frère ? » Sherlock secoue la main pour lui indiquer de poursuivre. Ses traits sont pincés, d'ors et déjà irrité par ce qu'a bien pu faire son aîné.

« Ah ouais, » John acquiesce, se remémorant sa rage. « Ton frère est un petit enfoiré. Il m'a coincé après l'entraînement pour m'interroger sur mon 'association' avec toi. »

Les légères couleurs qui décorent normalement les jolies pommettes hautes de Sherlock disparaissent, son visage déjà marmoréen blanchit encore plus. « Quoi ? »

« Yup, » répond John, claquant le 'p' avec sa langue et se frottant le visage d'une main. « Il a dit qu'il voulait connaître mes intentions. »

« Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, » siffle Sherlock. « Espèce de vermine... Il t'a proposé de l'argent ? »

John vacille un instant. Il ne comptait pas parler à Sherlock de cette partie de l'entretien mais... « Oui, » annonce-t-il en opinant discrètement. « Mais je n'ai rien accepté, » s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter. « Je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça. »

La dernière partie lui a échappé.

John ne voulait pas le dire.

Putain.

Sherlock cligne convulsivement des cils, comme bloqué, avant que le rose ne vienne réchauffer ses joues, assombrissant rapidement sa face d'un rougissement global. L'air autour d'eux est chargé.

Et John ne peut pas détourner le regard.

Bon sang, il _aime_ quand Sherlock rougit.

Se raclant bruyamment la gorge, le bouclé plante ses yeux au loin et bredouille : « Oui, d'accord. Merci. »

« De rien. » John a la bouche sèche, le silence entre eux s'épaissit.

Jusqu'à ce que les iris de Sherlock reviennent à celles de John, un fin sourire s'insinuant sur ses lèvres. « Dommage, » ricane-t-il. « On aurait pu partager les bénéfices. Réfléchis mieux, la prochaine fois. »

Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Un rire pétille de sa bouche sans prévenir, se marrant de la réplique hilarante de son compagnon de chambre, rendant son sourire à Sherlock. « J'essayerai de m'en souvenir, » glousse John, secouant affectueusement la tête à cause de cet être grandiose assis à son bureau. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois encore passer chercher à manger. Indien, ça te va tou- »

Trois coups secs à la porte le coupent au milieu de sa phrase, décontenançant les deux colocataires. Personne ne vient jamais dans leur chambre.

« Je jure devant Dieu que si c'est ton frère... » marmonne John, avançant jusqu'à l'entrée de leur chambre.

« Ce n'est pas lui. » Sherlock hausse les épaules, zieutant le battant d'un air méfiant. « Il n'aurait pas toqué. »

John regarde Sherlock qui se contente de pointer le porte du menton, tout aussi curieux que John. Il acquiesce en retour, se détourne et ouvre.

Pour ne trouver que Greg Lestrade gigotant avec inconfort sur leur seuil.

« Merde, » expire John. « Mais t'es partout, ma parole ! »

« Je suis tellement désolé, mec, » commence Greg, entrant sans attendre d'invitation. « Pour Mycroft, je suis désolé. Ce qu'il a fait n'est vraiment pas réglo. » Il se tourne vers Sherlock pour lui offrir un regard débordant d'excuses. « Vraiment, je suis désolé pour vous deux. Son comportement est inacceptable. »

« Je suis surpris que son comportement _te_ surprenne, » répond froidement Sherlock en haussant un sourcil. « Tu as choisi de sortir avec ce vil être humain, ne sais-tu pas qui et ce qu'il est ? Ses coups bas ne peuvent honnêtement pas être si choquants pour toi et- »

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, » l'interrompt Greg en balayant ses insultes d'un revers de poignet. « Ce n'était pas si inattendu. J'espérais simplement pouvoir l'intercepter avant qu'il n'agisse. »

« Bah, techniquement, t'es arrivé entre temps, » le rassure John.

« Pas assez tôt, » râle Greg. « Pas avant qu'il ne joue les branleurs. »

« Oh, tu n'aurais pas pu l'en empêcher même si ta vie en dépendait, » ronchonne Sherlock, s'affairant à son ordinateur portable. « Personne ne peut retenir Mycroft d'agir comme un- »

« Ça suffit, okay ? » argue Greg. « J'ai pigé. Mon copain peut parfois être un connard. Je voulais simplement m'excuser à sa place et voir si vouliez venir boire quelques verres chez Paul avec moi. J'ai l'impression de vous devoir au moins ça. »

« Non, merci, » grince immédiatement Sherlock, soudainement très intéressé par son clavier, le poignardant de doigts meurtriers.

Se balançant sur ses talons, John est partagé. Prendre un verre avec ses amis sonne bien après la journée pourrie qu'il a passée, mais il est hors de question qu'il laisse Sherlock seul ici. L'unique personne avec laquelle il veut passer sa soirée est Sherlock et si ça veut dire faire l'impasse sur la picole, ça lui convient parfaitement.

« Nan, désolé camarade, je pense qu'on va rester là pour ce soir, » s'esquive John, essayant de ne pas remarquer que les doigts assassins de Sherlock se sont figés en l'entendant parler.

S'ébrouant, John est résolu à repousser les milliers de questions qui assaillent son esprit. Non. Non, absolument pas. C'est _exactement_ le genre de connerie qu'il ne doit plus faire. Analyser, tenter de déchiffrer toutes ces petites choses insignifiantes qui se produisent entre son colocataire et lui. Plus de ça. Ils sont _amis_. Il ont besoin d'être _juste_ amis.

Pour Sherlock.

« Oh, allez, » sourit Greg, pas le moins du monde découragé. « Vous ne pourrez pas vivre éternellement dans cette chambre, vous savez. »

« Bien sûr que si, » contre Sherlock. « Moi, je peux, en tout cas. J'ai mon ordinateur, John ramène constamment de la nourriture, de quoi d'autre aurais-je besoin ? »

« D'interaction humaine, » le taquine Greg.

« J'ai interagi avec des gens pas plus tard que cet après-midi, » assène Sherlock, recommençant à pianoter sur son pc. « Et je suis allé en cours. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à des fêtes pour me sociabiliser. »

« Okay, que penses-tu de ça, dans ce cas ? » Greg s'appuie contre le lit de John, bras croisés sur son buste. « Imagine combien ton frère serait furieux s'il apprenait que tu étais allé à une soirée avec ton colocataire sans saveur- »

John pouffe alors que Sherlock lui lance ce sourire dont lui seul a le secret.

« -mais que tu avais en plus bu de l'alcool en compagnie de ces gamins bourrés qui garnissent les bancs de la fac ? _Et_ que c'est son propre _petit-ami_ qui t'y a incité ? Peux-tu te figurer à quel point il serait énervé ? »

Une lumière machiavélique s'illumine dans les yeux de Sherlock, l'image de Mycroft Holmes cramoisi de rage l'enchante visiblement, et John éclate de rire.

« Tu te dresses à ce point contre la volonté de ton mec ? » s'amuse John. « Sherlock et moi ne serions pas les seuls à s'en prendre plein la tronche si nous allions à cette fête. »

« Oh pitié, tu crois que j'ai peur de Mycroft Holmes ? Laisse-moi rire, » glousse Greg. « De plus, il le mérite bien après tout ce merdier qu'il a foutu aujourd'hui. Ça lui fera les pieds. De toute manière, je fais confiance à Sherlock pour se comporter comme une personne responsable qui peut s'occuper de lui-même. Il n'est pas le gosse fragile que Mycroft s'obstine à voir. »

John doit bien reconnaître ça à Greg : Il sait sur quels boutons appuyer pour amener Sherlock à cette soirée. Merde, si John avait su plus tôt que Greg avait ce tour de passe-passe dans sa manche, il lui aurait depuis longtemps demandé de convaincre Sherlock de sortir de sa grotte.

Il observe le bouclé qui le regarde en retour, un mélange d'excitation et d'anxiété emplit ses beaux yeux maintenant bleus, désireux et pourtant encore réticent à l'idée de s'aventurer sur ce terrain inconnu bondé de gens qu'il ne connaît ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, suppliant silencieusement que John l'aide sans pour autant se résoudre à demander véritablement.

« Peu importe, c'est à vous deux de décider ce que vous voulez faire, » soupire Greg, se doutant de la conversation silencieuse qui se joue sans lui. « Je vais faire un saut chez moi et prendre une douche. Mais faîtes-moi savoir ce qu'il en est, okay ? »

Et sur ce, Greg s'éclipse.

John fixe un moment la porte par laquelle il a disparu, se recomposant avant de se tourner vers son compagnon de chambre qui le dévisage toujours avec de grands yeux écarquillés. « Nous n'avons pas à y aller si tu ne le veux pas, » entame John, le voyant déjà se hérisser à ses mots tendres. Sherlock déteste être pris en pitié, c'est devenu évident au fil des semaines. Si John va un peu trop loin, le dorlote trop, il se rétracte et se ferme. John doit rester prudent. « Mais sérieux, » bluffe-t-il. « Tu parviens à visualiser la tête de Mycroft s'il le découvrait ? Parce que, selon mon humble opinion, rien que ça pourrait valoir le coup. »

Le rictus est immédiat, se répandant sur les traits délicats de Sherlock. « Il ferait probablement une crise cardiaque, » rit-il. « Ou te payerait pour rester le plus loin possible de moi. »

« Oh mon Dieu, j'espère bien, » pouffe John. « Tu sais combien de repas à emporter on pourrait s'acheter avec cet argent ? »

Ricanant comme deux écoliers, John voit peu à peu la tension quitter le corps de Sherlock en calculant tout ce que son frère pourrait faire s'il allait à cette fameuse fête. Son visage est doux et joyeux, toujours souriant même lorsque son hilarité se calme.

« Et je serrai là, tu sais, » marmotte John, regardant ailleurs car l'instant est trop intense, trop oppressant, cherchant sa serviette et les vêtements qu'il enfilera après s'être lavé, car il connaît la réponse que lui donnera Sherlock. « On peut juste, j'sais pas, traîner et boire une bière, ou quelque chose du style. »

Il jette un coup d'œil et voit Sherlock expirer discrètement et acquiescer plus pour lui-même que pour John. « D'accord, » dit Sherlock. « Ça m'a l'air bien. »

« Génial, » sourit John, extatique de rester avec Sherlock toute la nuit et planifiant de partir dès que Sherlock le voudra, peu importe les circonstances, de le protéger sans en avoir l'air, de le soutenir sans se faire griller. « Je préviens Greg, alors ? »

« Oui, okay, » bégaie Sherlock, fouillant le carrelage des yeux, plongé dans une réflexion profonde. John ne sait pas du tout quel en est le sujet.

Décidant qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas pousser sa chance, John ne répond rien et saisit son portable pour envoyer un texto bref à Greg lui indiquant qu'ils se verront à la soirée.

La réponse est presque instantanée, contenant une infinité de points d'exclamation et de smiley et John ricane avant d'attraper ses affaires et de se diriger vers les douches.

Et s'il avait été à côté de Greg Lestrade à cet instant précis, peut-être, juste peut-être, aurait-il vu son ami déverrouiller son téléphone du bout du pouce et taper un message dans l'entrée 'Mycroft Holmes' avant de l'envoyer.

 **Le Johnlock est en marche. Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, Amour. Tu étais brillant, aujourd'hui.**

* * *

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _MERCI D'AVOIR LU ! Ma page tumblr n'est qu'amour ! Rejoignez-nous ! XO !__

Chapitre 7 le mercredi 29 novembre !

D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;)


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue sur le chapitre 7 !

Des remerciements infinis à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette traduction, vous êtes les meilleurs ;)

Je ne fais que traduire le recueil de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove dont vous pouvez retrouver la version originale sur AO3 : / series / 224537

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _Warning : L'alcool coule à profusion, dans ce chapitre. Tout le monde a l'âge légal en Angleterre mais je préfère prévenir au cas où ça en dérangerait certains.__

 _ _UN TRIPLE EXTRA SUPER MERCI A MA CHERE ishaveforsherl ! Tu es la meilleure bébé, merci pour tes encouragements, ton aide et ton amour pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre, j'en avais tellement tellement besoin et j'APPRECIE vraiment vraiment ! JE T'AIME !__

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **J'aimerai Probablement Toujours Tes Mains Autour De Mon Cou**

 **Chapitre 7**

Eh bien, les y voilà, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est là que tout se termine.

C'est là que le plus beau mois de la vie de Sherlock prend brusquement et misérablement fin.

Et le voici, marchant droit dans la gueule du loup. Droit vers le terminus. Droit dans les abysses.

Putain.

Il est idiot.

Un putain d' _idiot_.

Comment s'est-il fourré là-dedans ? Comment a-t-il _permis_ que ça se produise ? _Comment_?

Il est plus _malin_ que ça, merde. Il est intelligent. Il aurait pu s'en sortir facilement. Il aurait pu s'esquiver, décliner poliment et se planquer dans un labo ou à la bibliothèque ou dans un foutu café, pour l'amour de dieu, et _pas_ se laisser embobiner dans ce bordel, courant vers la fin de la seule amitié qu'il ait jamais eue. Il aurait pu avoir recourt à n'importe laquelle de ces options et éviter tout ça.

Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Il n'a rien fait d'autre qu'accepter.

Il a putain d' _accepté_.

Et pourquoi a-t-il accepté ?

Parce que Mycroft Holmes est un bâtard.

Si le gros, l'énorme, le stupide _Mycroft_ n'avait pas fourré son pif dans les affaires de Sherlock, il n'aurait _définitivement_ pas imaginé la tronche de son grand frère quand il découvrirait que son précieux cadet était allé à une fête où, non seulement de l'alcool serait servi en profusion, mais qu'en plus, il y serait accompagné par son colocataire indigne de confiance et par le propre _petit-ami_ de Mycroft. Il ne serait peut-être pas bloqué dans ce merdier ridicule.

La potentialité d'énerver son grand frère a toujours été le point faible de Sherlock.

Alors le voilà maintenant, rampant le long d'un trottoir silencieux, une nuit particulièrement fraîche, pour se rendre à une soirée. Sa toute première soirée, des fois que ça intéresse quelqu'un. Aux côtés du plus magnifique idiot que la Terre ait jamais porté.

Ce magnifique _magnifique_ idiot, qui est encore _plus_ beau ce soir, ses mèches blondes tombant négligemment sur son front de cette manière qui semble décoiffée et en même temps préméditée, sa peau rosie par l'air froid, la légère fragrance de son eau de Cologne, habillé sobrement d'un joli pull gris clair à carreaux blancs, les manches remontées aux coudes, les pans d'une chemise dépassant sur un jean foncé qui moule à la perfection ses cuisses, des baskets noires délavées aux pieds.

John Watson est indéniablement superbe, cette nuit.

Pouvoir le regarder de si près est presque insupportable.

Sherlock aimerait brûler tous les vêtements de John et l'obliger à ne vêtir que des sacs poubelle. Il n'aurait plus à le voir si resplendissant de jour en jour. Chacune de ses tenues entortille différemment ses entrailles. Ses horribles pulls inclus, ces pulls que Sherlock ne brûlerait jamais, pour _rien au monde_ , pas quand John a l'air si doux et câlin en les portant. Sherlock n'a qu'une envie : se lover dans ses bras, presser son visage dans la chaleur de sa poitrine ou de son ventre et y rester pour toujours.

Bien que ce soit encore loin de ce que l'uniforme de rugby de John a provoqué en lui. Seigneur ayez pitié, cet uniforme...

Non.

Pas le temps d'y penser.

Mais cette nuit, la tenue de John a un effet différent. Un effet plus subtile. Quelque chose qui réchauffe Sherlock de la tête aux pieds et lui donne l'impression que son cœur gonfle dans sa cage thoracique, l'anticipation le fait tambouriner contre ses côtes. Ce soir, John est splendide, gentil et ouvert, prêt à conquérir la nuit avec son compagnon de chambre, papotant joyeusement, lançant occasionnellement de petits sourires excités dans la direction de Sherlock, clairement heureux que ce dernier ait accepté l'invitation.

Et si Sherlock ne savait pas que c'était absurde, si Sherlock n'était pas conscient de l'impossibilité d'une telle idée, il penserait que cette soirée ressemble à s'y méprendre... à un rencard.

Un rencard avec John Watson.

Ce qui est parfaitement risible car, évidemment, John Watson ne sortirait jamais avec Sherlock Holmes. _Jamais_. L'idée est prétentieuse, complètement grotesque et Sherlock se fustige déjà lui-même de fabuler car c'est une situation qui n'aura jamais lieu.

Ils sont _colocataires_.

C'est tout.

Ce sont des colocataires qui mangent ensemble et passent leurs soirées ensemble en profitant simplement de la présence et de la proximité de l'autre. Sherlock n'ose même pas penser que, peut-être, ils seraient en quelque sorte... amis.

Ça plombe les intestins de Sherlock, le titille en lui rappelant comment la soirée se conclura. S'en souvenir est de plus en plus douloureux à mesure qu'ils approchent du lieu de la fête.

Ce soir, Sherlock va rencontrer l'équipe de John. Les amis de John. Les _vrais_ amis de John. Il fera la connaissance de ces garçons avec lesquels John passe autant de temps qu'il en passe avec Sherlock, ces garçons qu'il apprécie et dont il se préoccupe, ces garçons qui lui envoient constamment des messages, qui lui proposent d'aller boire un coup ou de manger morceau, d'aller à des fêtes. Des garçons normaux. Des garçons qui ne font rien exploser dans leur chambre de dortoir. Des garçons qui préfèrent sortir que rester enfermés pour manger des repas à emporter avec leur compagnon de chambre. Des garçons qui ne sont pas obsédés par les équations, les mystères et les expériences. Des garçons qui ne désirent pas la seule personne qui ait jamais été gentille avec eux.

Des garçons _normaux_.

Des garçons qui sauront exactement ce qu'est Sherlock à la minute où ils le verront.

Des garçons qui alerteront John que son colocataire n'est pas fascinant mais bel et bien fou. Rien qu'un lunatique pathétique sans ami ni vie sociale, avec rien d'autre pour l'occuper que ses cours, ses projets bizarres et ses expériences étranges. Rien qu'un taré. Rien de plus.

Et John se retournera contre lui.

Ce ne sera pas sa faute, bien sûr, Sherlock le sait très bien. Ce ne sera pas de la faute de John quand il réalisera la vérité. Ce ne sera que l'ordre naturel des choses. Comme ça doit être. L'univers qui reprend ses droits, car les gens comme John Watson et les gens comme Sherlock Holmes ne sont pas supposés être amis.

Sherlock ne serait jamais _aussi_ chanceux.

Il l'a déjà été anormalement assez pour que John prenne soin de lui pendant ces dernières semaines. Un mois magique. Dont Sherlock se souviendra toujours avec tendresse.

Avec encore rien qu'un peu de chance, ce ne sera pas violent. John a été si gentil avec lui, Sherlock espère qu'il fera preuve d'encore un peu d'affection en se volatilisant au milieu de la journée, pendant que Sherlock sera en classe. Prendra ses cliques et ses claques sans un mot. C'est ce que Sherlock préférerait. Une coupure propre. Pas d'adieux gênants. Qu'il parte, tout simplement.

Il se demande si sa bonne étoile sera suffisamment clémente pour lui accorder ce vœux supplémentaire.

Il suppose qu'il le découvrira cette nuit.

« Okay, la maison de Paul est... par là, je crois ? » John pointe vers sa gauche et traverse la rue bordée de maisons en rangées, d'étudiants paumés éparpillés un peu partout sous les porches et les marches, tenant des gobelets, des bouteilles de bière ou des cigarettes, discutant et riant comme il est d'usage de le faire à leur âge. Inspirant profondément et s'extrayant de ses tourments mentaux, Sherlock le suit, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches en rattrapant son colocataire.

« Ah ! C'est là ! » John tape dans ses mains, grimpant les escaliers en ciment d'un pas sautillant jusqu'à arriver à la porte d'entrer et taper ses phalanges sur le bois.

Sherlock est bien moins enthousiaste, il a la boule au ventre.

Puis ce magnifique idiot se tourne vers lui pour lui sourire et le bouclé se demande s'il a encore un estomac.

« Nerveux ? »

Les yeux bleus brillent de cette taquinerie usuelle et Sherlock est momentanément à court de mots alors qu'il se perd dans les iris de John qui semblent légèrement plus sombres sous ce porche mal éclairé, fantomatiques et en même temps transcendantes. Il se demande si c'est la dernière fois que John le regarde ainsi, comme s'il méritait d'être véritablement regardé.

Avant qu'il ne puisse revenir à la réalité et calfeutrer ses pensées dévastatrices, un fracas retentit derrière la porte, les faisant tous deux sursauter, braquant leurs yeux vers le bruit.

Il n'ont pas à attendre bien longtemps avant d'en découvrir la provenance.

La porte s'ouvre avec la virulence de quelqu'un d'extrêmement excité, ou extrêmement saoul, faisant cliqueter le heurtoir en métal et brisant la quiétude extérieure par le son des voix, de la musique, des rires et de la convivialité.

Et Sherlock commence immédiatement à paniquer tandis qu'un garçon à la face ronde les dévisage derrière des lunettes épaisses, la bouche tordue d'un sourire approximatif, un verre plein d'un liquide ambré dans la main.

« Johnny ! » s'écrie le jeune homme en levant son gobelet comme pour trinquer, renversant maladroitement une partie de son contenu comme il vacille par la seule force du mouvement de son bras, se balançant et se rattrapant à la poignée de la porte. « Woah, » babille-t-il, se redressant et gloussant. « J'suis presque tombé. »

« Ouais, t'as failli, » pouffe jovialement John, observant son -de toute évidence- ami osciller sur le seuil. « Comme c'est impoli de commencer la fête sans nous, Mike. »

Ah, il s'appelle Mike, alors.

Le gars bourré s'appelle Mike.

Bon à savoir.

Sherlock range l'information quelque part, bien que la description devra être affinée plus tard. Dieu seul sait combien de personnes bourrées contient cette maison.

Semblant se concentrer pour refouler ce qui ne peut être que des nausées, à en juger par son niveau d'ébriété, Mike plisse les yeux sur John encore un peu avant d'orienter la tête dans la direction de Sherlock, les paupières s'écarquillant lentement. « Ah ! Tu dois être Sherlock ! » hurle-t-il presque, amorçant un pas instable vers le génie et agrippant son épaule d'une main lourde et gourde, la pressant sensiblement. « Sympa d'te voir, mec ! »

En toute honnêteté, Sherlock ne sait pas du tout comment répondre. Il tente de se dégager de sa prise alors que Mike s'approche encore. Les pensées de Sherlock sont toutes embrouillées, il ne sait pas comment quelqu'un de normal réagirait.

À son grand soulagement, John vient à sa rescousse.

« Yup, voici Sherlock, » confirme-t-il, s'avançant entre eux et débarrassant gentiment Sherlock de la poigne de fer de Mike. « Et si tu nous laissais passer, qu'on puisse entrer ? »

Avec un rire tonitruant, tout droit sorti du ventre, Mike se décale et leur indique la porte ouverte de son verre, répandant davantage de sa boisson sans s'en rendre compte. « Bien sûr, bien sûr, entrez ! La picole est dans la cuisine, les bières sont dans la cour et je pense que les mecs sont en train d'installer le Beer Pong dans le salon. » Il acquiesce, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, visiblement fier de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il se passe. Il sourit largement et s'éloigne en titubant tandis que des acclamations se font entendre à l'intérieur et Sherlock tend le cou pour essayer de voir ce qu'il s'y passe.

Pouffant à côté de lui, John indique la maison du menton. « Allez, viens, » sourit-il de ce sourire incroyablement resplendissant qui provoque de drôles de réactions dans le ventre de Sherlock. « On va d'abord se chercher des boissons et je te présente à l'équipe après ? »

Opinant, car prononcer des mots lui semble parfaitement impossible puisque la peur le domine encore, Sherlock suit son colocataire, tentant de se recroqueviller intérieurement et de se faire aussi petit et discret que possible, espérant que personne ne le remarquera. Il ne veut parler à personne et, plus important, il veut que personne ne _lui_ parle. Il est mauvais à ça. Les trucs sociaux. Il préférerait ne pas s'embarrasser devant John si tôt dans la soirée. Bien qu'il sait que ça se produira irrémédiablement sous peu.

La fête n'est pas aussi bruyante que Sherlock l'aurait crue. Un débit constant de gens qui parlent et des notes de musique emplissent l'air mais il s'imaginait des cris d'hommes et de femmes saouls, peut-être même de plus téméraires qui se balanceraient aux luminaires, qui se bagarreraient comme il avait vu dans les films. Il n'a jamais assisté à ce genre de fête. En vérité, il n'y a jamais été invité.

Cependant, il y a un monde fou. Trop. Ou peut-être Sherlock a-t-il cette impression car il ne connaît strictement personne. Slalomer entre ces corps est légèrement oppressant. Il garde les yeux fixés sur le blond devant lui, son besoin de se projeter en avant et d'attraper la main de John pour ne pas le perdre est si fort qu'il doit serrer ses poings dans ses poches. Il est écrasé par tous ces inconnus, ces étiquettes sociales, ces interactions inhabituelles. C'est exactement pourquoi il fait toujours en sorte de ne jamais se mettre dans ce genre de situation. C'est inconfortable et stressant et foutrement _terrifiant_.

Le pire, Sherlock s'en rend vite compte, est que tous ces gens semblent connaître John. _Tous_. Des tapes dans le dos, des embrassades furtives, des sourires affectueux et des saluts de la main pleuvent sur lui quand il les dépasse et Sherlock ne rate pas les divers coups d'œil appréciateurs sur le corps musclé de John alors que le joueur de rugby fend la foule. Sherlock n'est visiblement pas le seul à constater que John est encore plus beau que d'habitude, ce soir.

Quelque chose de désagréable et de maladif traverse l'organisme de Sherlock tandis qu'une piqûre lui prend la nuque. Ces gens devraient garder leurs œillades pour _eux-mêmes_ et _pas_ pour le corps parfaitement sculpté de son compagnon de chambre, merci bien. Il ignore ostensiblement un petit groupe de filles qui gloussent alors qu'une d'entre elles crie ' _Salut John !'_ puis se tourne vers ses amis pour cacher en vain son visage rouge et surexcité dans ses mains quand le concerné répond à son piaillement par un acquiescement et un grand sourire. Pas un vrai sourire amical, note toutefois Sherlock et il en éprouve un plaisir coupable, ressentant une envie de pivoter vers la donzelle pour lui lancer un rictus arrogant, juste parce qu'elle _n'a pas_ retenu l'attention de John comme elle le pense.

C'est à ce moment qu'il réalise ce qui se passe.

John est... connu, ici. Célèbre, même. Les filles se damnent pour un regard, tous le saluent avec enthousiasme. C'est tellement évident, et pourtant Sherlock n'y avait encore jamais réfléchi. Sa propre stupidité lui donne envie de se frapper, il doit physiquement s'en retenir.

John est un putain de _rugbyman_. Un bon. Très talentueux. D'après ce que Sherlock a vu à cette mêlée, John est né pour jouer à ce sport. Il a été directement recruté par le capitaine de l'équipe lui-même, nom d'un chien. C'est un tombeur. Une _star_. Et aussi peu qu'en connaisse Sherlock sur les interactions sociales, il sait tout du moins que les gens aiment les athlètes. Ils aiment l'esprit d'équipe, ils aiment encourager et siffler pendant les matches et ils _aiment_ reluquer les joueurs comme s'ils étaient des morceaux de viande. Si Sherlock a bien appris une chose au lycée, c'est que les sportifs -surtout les joueurs de rugby- sont idolâtrés à Londres, ils obsèdent et font rêver.

Les athlètes sont versatiles. Ils occupent leur temps en harcelant les gosses un peu excentriques et en sont félicités.

Sherlock le sait.

Non pas que John soit ce style de rugbyman, bien sûr que non.

Mais les peurs de Sherlock n'en sont que renforcées, n'est-ce pas ? Ses peurs de ne pas pouvoir garder l'intérêt de John plus longtemps. La preuve que Sherlock ne mérite pas le temps que John lui sacrifie. La preuve que John est _quelqu'un_. La preuve que John Watson a tellement d'autres choses dans sa vie que Sherlock Holmes.

Contrairement à Sherlock.

Qui n'a que John.

John qui appartient à tous ces gens. John qui a des amis et toutes une équipe et des jeunes femmes qui battent des cils sur son passage. John qui a tellement plus dans sa vie, tant de choses à faire, tant de personnes avec qui passer son temps. John qui ne reste pas toute la journée assis face à l'horloge à attendre avec anticipation l'heure du dîner pour _enfin_ voir son colocataire.

Bon sang, Sherlock a été si naïf.

C'est encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Essayant de se murer davantage dans son invisibilité, Sherlock suit ce garçon populaire jusqu'à la cuisine à l'arrière de la maison où plusieurs garçons discutent, un verre à la main, comme le font les amis, quelque chose dont Sherlock ne sait rien.

Parmi eux se trouve Greg Lestrade et Sherlock jure qu'il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de voir le petit-ami de son frère de toute sa vie. Un visage familier aide à alléger l'imminence de ce qui va lui tomber dessus.

« Les mecs ! » John claque dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention et tous les occupants de la cuisine braquent leurs regards sur les deux nouveaux arrivants sur le seuil de la pièce, Sherlock volontairement en retrait pour ne pas paraître invasif, essayant de se préparer à toutes les éventualités. Si John souhaite le présenter, il est assez proche pour tendre cordialement la main. Si John souhaite l'ignorer et se consacrer à ses amis, Sherlock peut s'écarter silencieusement et, qui sait, peut-être même courir pour rejoindre leur dortoir aussi vite que ses jambes accepteront de le porter et oublier que pendant ces dernières semaines, il ne s'est pas senti comme le taré qu'il est.

Il est momentanément déstabilisé par l'effusion d'acclamations qui éclate du groupe pourtant restreint alors que les garçons s'écrient _Johnny !_ , _Watson !_ , _T'es venu !_ , clairement enjoués que John soit là. Sherlock ne peut pas retenir l'arrière-goût de jalousie acide qui lui prend la gorge en voyant tant d'affection dirigée vers son colocataire. Il aimerait pouvoir se comporter ainsi avec John. John mérite tout l'amour du monde.

Rayonnant, le blond sourit et les salue tous d'un hochement de tête enjoué, semblant si à l'aise et dans son élément, clairement habitué à être le centre de toute l'attention. Sherlock s'apprête à s'échapper, déjà à moitié retourné quand-

« C'est Sherlock ? » Un des garçons se rapproche, souriant vers lui et jouant des coudes.

« Qu- le _fameux_ Sherlock Holmes ? » croasse un autre. « T'es sérieux ? T'as réussi à le sortir de votre chambre ? »

Éberlué que tout le mode semble le connaître, Sherlock cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, attendant que son cerveau daigne activer le mode déduction pour enfin comprendre ce qui se trame. Fameux ? _Sherlock Holmes_? Il a assurément mal entendu.

« Je vous l'avais dit, » fanfaronne Greg avant que Sherlock ne puisse s'en remettre, observant la foule avec une fierté évidente. « Je vous avais dit qu'il l'amènerait, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, mais tu es un menteur notoire, Cap, » charrie un autre type et le groupe ricane. « On ne croit jamais un mot de ce que tu dis ! »

« Oh, vraiment ? » grince Greg, mais ses traits restent détendus. Une blague, suppose Sherlock. « Vous ne me croyez pas quand je vous dis que l'entraînement sera doublé à partir de lundi si vous ne vous conduisez pas correctement avec le petit frère de mon copain? »

« Absolument pas ! » glousse l'autre, jetant un large sourire à Sherlock. « T'inquiètes pas, mec, on ne prend pas _du tout_ ce lascar au sérieux. Il essaie de jouer les gros durs mais c'est rien qu'un gros nounours. Dis ça à ton frère pour nous ! »

Incertain de ce qu'il est supposé répondre, Sherlock acquiesce faiblement. Il se sent incroyablement à côté de la plaque, assailli par ces hommes grandes gueules, taquins et affectueux les uns avec les autres. Il est flagrant qu'ils constituent l'équipe de rugby. Et il est presque aussi flagrant que Sherlock n'a rien à faire avec eux. Rien du tout. C'est tellement qu'il se demande s'ils le sentent aussi.

« D'accord, d'accord, tout le monde se calme, » rit John à côté de Sherlock. « Oui, c'est bien mon coloc', Sherlock Holmes. Et avant que vous le fassiez flipper avec votre, euh, _dynamisme_ , je dois vous prévenir que c'est un génie. Il est bien plus intelligent que vous tous réunis alors essayez de vous comporter autrement que comme les couillons que vous êtes, ça marche ? »

« Ouais, c'est vrai ! » Celui qui a accusé Sherlock d'être fameux claque des doigts. « Tu fais vraiment ce truc ? Tu peux vraiment deviner la vie de quelqu'un ? »

« Oh, » marmonne Sherlock en se tordant les mains derrière son dos et baissant les yeux. La peur et la panique transforment ses pensées en un charabia incompréhensible. Il ne peut pas déduire ces gens. Ils n'aimeraient pas ça du tout. Personne n'aime ses déductions. À part John. Mais John est _différent_. « Je... je ne, euh- c'est simplement que... »

« Oh, pitié, Paul, » intervient John, soulageant Sherlock. « On n'a pas besoin du génie de Sherlock pour savoir que tu es à fond sur ta prof de maths, pas vrai ? »

Le nouvel éclat de rire fait légèrement sursauter Sherlock.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'indigne le garçon identifié comme étant Paul, les joues aussi rouges que ses yeux sont écarquillés, bien que les coins de sa bouches soient courbés.

« Oh, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, » pouffe Greg, claquant sa paume dans le dos que Paul. « Désolé camarade, mais personne ne déblatère autant sur sa documentation à propos des _fractions_. »

« C'était de la très bonne documentation, » grommelle Paul avant de glousser avec les autres. « Okay, vous savez quoi ? Allez tous vous faire foutre, d'accord ? »

« Ah, allez, je suis sûr que tu as tes chances avec elle, » embraie un autre. « Je veux dire, si elle a un tripe avec les ados gaulés comme un coton-tige, tu feras parfaitement l'affaire ! » Et les insultes s'échangent, se renvoyant la balle les uns aux autres.

C'est plutôt fascinant, à vrai dire. Regarder cette bande badiner avec tant de légèreté, se taquiner et se moquer sans aucune intention de blesser ou de provoquer la colère. Sherlock n'a jamais été témoin d'une telle chose chez des personnes de son âge. C'est captivant d'une manière dont il ne se serait jamais douté.

Il continue de les étudier silencieusement, traquant leur conversation comme les boutades fusent, les acclamations, les reniflements et les fous rires suivant toujours de près. La conversation est fluide et jamais agressive. Son esprit altéré semble finalement se reprendre et les déductions naissent enfin sans la moindre difficulté. Il se concentre sur chaque personne et lit leurs histoires, ne trouvant rien de criminel en eux. Ils sont même assez ennuyeux, pour être honnête. _Un père autoritaire, un frère jumeau qui étudie dans une autre fac, en troisième année et balance encore entre deux masters, trompe son horrible petite-amie qui refuse de rompre, dernière année de fac et redoute ce qui se passera après, études de communication, études des sciences politiques, études de droit, études de médecine, ennuyeux ennuyeux ennuyeux._ Absolument rien d'intéressant _du tout_. De bons étudiants pour la plupart, enchantés d'être en la compagnie de leurs coéquipiers. Et, surtout, ils paraissent tous... _heureux_.

Et Sherlock est proprement _sur le cul_.

Il n'a jamais rien vu de tel de jeunes hommes qui profitent de la présence de leurs amis, pas d'arrière pensée, aucun n'essaie de prendre le dessus sur les autres, personne n'en rabaisse un autre, personne ne blesse intentionnellement qui que ce soit. Chacun d'autre eux a un sourire plâtré sur la face, toujours prêts à rire des autres comme d'eux-mêmes. C'est juste fascinant.

Sherlock ignore les bribes de souvenirs qui veulent s'imposer dans ses pensées, ces brutes qu'il a si bien connues au lycée, qui le harcelaient sans cesse mais qui s'en prenaient également les uns aux autres, toujours agressifs, colériques, méchants, jamais aussi joviaux et accueillants que ce groupe de joyeux lurons. Il préfère reléguer ces souvenirs dans un coin puisque, _clairement_ , l'échantillon de jeunes hommes de son âge qu'il a en stock depuis le lycée est biaisé. Car devant lui se tiennent des garçons sportifs et vigoureux et de toute évidence... _adorables_. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Et Sherlock pensait que ce mot ne pouvait qualifier que John.

C'est évidemment là qu'est dirigée la plus grande partie de son attention, sur ce blond à côté de lui, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, riant et opinant, jacassant et n'obtenant rien d'autre en retour que de la gaieté. Il est dans son élément. John _appartient_ à cette bande. Et Sherlock est submergé par ces nouvelles données qu'il a recueillies à propos de John Watson. Il est hypnotisé.

Et, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, un peu jaloux. Ça a l'air si facile, pour ce groupe. Être insouciants et se gorger de la bonne humeur des autres, _désirant_ être ici. Ce n'est pas maladroit, étrange, ni inconfortable, rien de ces sensations que Sherlock éprouve dès qu'il fait partie d'un collectif. C'est... simple. Sympa, même.

Et un trou se forme dans la poitrine de Sherlock, créant un petit vide entre ses poumons. Ce n'est pas grand, pas dévastateur, mais c'est soudainement là, s'imposant, alertant Sherlock de sa présence subtile et clamant sa place en son corps. Un tout petit espace qui lui rappelle qu'il ne fera jamais partie de quelque chose comme ça. Jamais.

Et ce tout petit trou le lacère davantage lorsque John Watson dirige son sourire solaire vers Sherlock, un sourire sur-brillant qui n'est dédié qu'à lui, des sourcils haussés d'encouragement, la tendresse inscrite sur ses traits à couper le souffle alors que John incline le chef, comme pour dire : _Tu vois ? C'est bon. Tu t'en sors très bien_.

La pierre dans les intestins de Sherlock se fait plus lourde et l'ouverture dans sa poitrine est encore plus béante. _Oh, John. Tu vois mais tu n'observes pas_.

« Vous voulez un verre ? » les apostrophe Greg, le regard navigant entre les deux compagnons de chambre.

« Absolument, » accepte John en tapant dans ses mains. « Une bière, Sherlock ? »

« Mhm, » accepte celui-ci en acquiesçant, plutôt soulagé que le choix ne soit pas réellement entre ses mains quant à l'alcool en question. « S'il te plaît, » ajoute-t-il. Bon sang, il doit se surveiller, ce soir. Reste poli, Sherlock. Si ce doit être le début de la fin, fais en sorte que ça dure.

« Je vais en chercher, alors, » sourit John, dépassant Sherlock pour sortir de la cuisine, se glissant par la porte fenêtre pour pénétrer dans le patio.

Se sentant soudainement jeté dans la fosse aux lions sans John, Sherlock se rapproche discrètement de Greg, essayant toujours de se faire plus petit qu'une souris. Il esquive le rictus heureux du copain de son grand frère, prétendant simplement ne pas remarquer combien Greg est gentil avec lui depuis le début de la soirée. Il aimerait en être irrité et pas reconnaissant.

« Okay les mecs, la table est prête ! » annonce quelqu'un et sa grosse voix retentit dans la petite cuisine, juste à l'entrée, là où se tient Sherlock. « Qui commence ? »

Décontenancé par la familiarité, s'orientant vers la voix du nouveau venu, le bouclé jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour confirmer ou infirmer sa théorie.

Alors qu'un peu du poids qu'il porte s'allège sensiblement, Sherlock se retrouve face à son second partenaire de labo, ce même partenaire avec lequel il a travaillé quelque heures plus tôt, celui qui n'est pas tout à fait intolérable.

« Sherlock ! » s'écrie avec stupeur Victor Trevor, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Si Sherlock ne savait pas que c'était impossible, il penserait que Victor est heureux de le voir.

Ce qui n'a aucun sens, alors il écarte immédiatement cette idée.

Mais il ne peut pas nier sentir une sorte de joie en apercevant une autre personne qui ne lui est pas totalement inconnue. Être noyé dans cette mer d'étrangers est étouffant et ça ne fait que vingt minutes. Victor n'est définitivement pas l'être humain le plus brillant qu'il ait croisé, mais il est plutôt gentil, toujours de bonne humeur quand ils bossent leur projet et acquiesce systématiquement avec vigueur à tout ce que dit Sherlock, semblant constamment intégrer les nouvelles informations relatives à leurs travaux. Irene a plusieurs fois exprimé son opinion, clamant qu'il n'est qu'un idiot mais qu'il reste assez facile à ignorer. Alors Sherlock l'accepte sans plus d'intérêt.

« Je ne pensais pas te croiser ici, » continue Victor, ses yeux verts captent la lumière.

Opinant distraitement, Sherlock remarque l'aura détendue qui émane de Victor, en comparaison de leurs cours et de leurs sessions de travail personnel. Il ne l'a jamais vu si... calme. Confiant, même. Comme s'il était parfaitement à sa place.

C'est un contraste saisissant avec le jeune homme frénétique et presque paniqué que Sherlock côtoie en classe. La chimie n'est sûrement pas sa tasse de thé.

Sherlock réalise que Victor n'est physiquement pas déplaisant, maintenant qu'il n'est pas dans la peau d'un garçon d'intelligence moyenne qui bataille avec les réflexions effrénées de Sherlock. Il est plus petit que le génie de quelques centimètres seulement. Ses yeux verts paraissent présentement briller telles deux émeraudes qui scrutent intensément Sherlock. Clairs sur le contour de l'iris mais plus vifs, comme un anneau, autour de la pupille. Les ondulations de ses cheveux châtains sont retenues en arrières par du produit, les plaquant d'un côté avec une certaine élégance moderne. Une chemise rouge soyeuse, un jean moulant noir, des bottines grises.

Il est agréable à regarder.

Plaisant.

Beau, même.

Pas comme John est beau, mais il flatte la rétine. Ses efforts pour paraître plus apprêté ce soir sont évidents et Sherlock doit avouer qu'il a réussi. Victor Trevor est sûrement considéré comme un étalon, si Sherlock se base sur ce qu'il a appris des standards sociaux à l'aide d'internet et des magazines. Il arbore le même look que la majorité des models masculins et est probablement la proie de la convoitise de beaucoup de leurs congénères.

La curiosité prend le dessus tandis que le regard de Sherlock s'attarde sur le tissu fin et raffiné de la chemise de Victor, essayant d'en déterminer la marque et la boutique dans laquelle elle a été achetée. C'est bête, il le sait. Sherlock n'a pas besoin de vêtements neufs. Il ne s'est jamais inquiété plus que ça de son apparence vestimentaire, quand il était plus jeune, et dès que l'usure de certains articles pointait son nez, de nouveaux se matérialisaient dans son armoire sans un mot, sans que personne ne le prévienne, et Sherlock n'a jamais dit merci, bien qu'il ait toujours su qui se cachait derrière ces apparitions peu mystérieuses. Mme Hudson a toujours eu le chic pour savoir les choses sans que personne ne parle jamais.

Et il appréciait ça, vraiment. Il s'habillait plutôt bien, avec toujours des vêtements qui le saillaient, et elle s'était même aventurée sur le sombre territoire du denim, lui fournissant de jolis jeans à la mode qui faisaient à Sherlock des fesses assez spectaculaires, il se le disait parfois. Il en porte d'ailleurs un, ce soir, en cette nuit spéciale avec John. Mais étant déjà la cible de brutes depuis le collège, Sherlock ne se hasardait plus à porter ses pantalons avantageux pendant le lycée, pas seulement de peur d'être moqué pour ses tentatives de se faire présentable mais également à cause de son inquiétude de les abîmer, à force d'être jeté au sol plus de fois qu'il n'a pu en compter.

Il est ridicule de se tracasser pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant, Sherlock le sait. Qui se préoccupe de ce qu'il porte ? Personne ne le regarde. Personne n'est intéressé par lui de cette manière. Pourquoi en aurait-il quelque chose à foutre ?

Mais merde, il s'en préoccupe. Et voir Victor Trevor sur son trente-et-un le fait encore plus s'en préoccuper.

Il se détache finalement de sa contemplation pour trouver ces iris vertes plantées en lui, un sourire sincère, légèrement hésitant mais doux malgré tout. Sherlock pourrait presque le considérer comme une invitation. « Je veux dire, c'est sympa de te voir ici, » se corrige Victor en secouant discrètement ses épaules, front plissé, comme s'il s'enquérait d'avoir offensé Sherlock.

Ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas. Sherlock ne s'attendait pas à le croiser ici non plus. « Victor, » le salue-t-il sobrement, incertain de la politesse adaptée, quelque peu gêné à l'idée que son partenaire de labo ait remarqué qu'il essayait de déduire qui est le créateur de sa chemise.

« Et voilà, tiens, » La voix de John s'insinue aux tympans de Sherlock avant qu'une bouteille en verre froide soit fourrée dans sa main et que le blond retrouve sa place aux côtés de son colocataire. Le bouclé note dans un coin de sa tête de penser à remercier John pour l'avoir sauvé de ce qui aurait été un long silence étrange et pénible. « Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais donc je t'ai pris du cidre. Je pense que le euh- oh. Bonsoir. » Il hoche la tête en direction de Victor qui se tient toujours sur le seuil de la cuisine, tendant la main comme le type accueillant et amical qu'il est. « Je suis John. »

« Victor, » répond l'homme plus grand, saisissant fermement la poigne de John, un sourire quelque peu pincé aux lèvres. « Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

« Pareil, » réplique John. À moins que Sherlock ne se trompe, la voix de John est plus raide, bourrue qu'avant, comme s'il n'était en réalité pas si enchanté que ça. Avant de pouvoir y réfléchir, Victor reprend.

« Sherlock et moi sommes dans le même cours de chimie, » déclare-t-il, élucidant une question que personne n'a posée. « Nous travaillons sur un projet ensemble. »

Quelque chose semble décalé du discours impersonnel de Victor, remarque Sherlock. Quelque chose qui n'y était pas, précédemment. Les syllabes des mots sonnent bizarrement dans sa bouche, comme si les paroles ne signifiaient pas exactement ce que Sherlock entend. Comme un sous-entendu dans l'énonciation de ce fait pourtant avéré.

« Mm, » fredonne John, toujours rigide et droit. La tension dans ce simple son est palpable. « Eh bien, lui et moi sommes compagnons de chambre. »

Et même les oreilles de Sherlock entendent le défi. Comme si quelqu'un accusait John de _ne pas_ être le compagnon de chambre de Sherlock et que le blond se sentait obligé de remettre les points sur les i avec cette personne imaginaire qui aurait remis en question la _véracité_ de cette affirmation. Fronçant les sourcils, le génie ne peut pas s'empêcher de surveiller son colocataire du coin de l'œil, se demandant où il a bien pu s'imaginer que quelqu'un remettait en doute le partage de leur chambre.

John a l'air un peu... il n'arrive pas à trouver le mot exacte. Anxieux ? Irrité ? Incommodé ? Sherlock n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ses traits sont tirés par un rictus qui semble douloureux à tenir, lèvres serrées en une fine ligne blanche qui tente de s'incurver sans succès, les épaules carrées, les doigts cramponnés si forts à sa bouteille de bière que toute couleur en est drainée. Son corps ressemble à celui d'une statue, tendu comme un élastique en caoutchouc sur le point de rompre, et Sherlock peut pratiquement ressentir les efforts de ses muscles pour rester si immobile et avoir l'air si... à nouveau, il ne trouve pas de mot. L'impression que dégage actuellement John ne souffre aucune justification. Tout ce que le bouclé sait est que ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Avant que Sherlock ne puisse déterminer l'origine du problème, songeant à ce qu' _il_ a fait de mal pour contrarier à ce point son compagnon de chambre, Paul apparaît dans le chambranle, passant un bras victorieux autour du cou de Victor. « Ah, bien, t'as rencontré Johnny ! » s'exclame-t-il bruyamment, secouant Victor dans sa prise. Celui-ci répond par un sourire, secouant affectueusement la tête en regardant le garçon pompette qui l'enlace. Paul glousse. « Victor est mon nouveau colocataire. »

« Oh, » marmonne John et Sherlock constate que le blond s'est _finalement_ libéré de cette abominable tension qui habitait son corps quelques secondes plus tôt, branlant du chef pour se ressaisir et se vider l'esprit, se reconcentrant sur ce qui l'entoure. Il n'est pas tout à fait de retour, mais il l'est assez pour que Sherlock n'en soit plus inquiet. « _Oh_! » répète-t-il, comme si une illumination l'avait touché de sa grâce divine. « C'est pour ça que tu es là ! »

Paul renifle, mais Victor n'a pas l'air particulièrement amusé. « Bah oui ! » acclame Paul, secouant encore Victor pour appuyer son affirmation. « Il vit ici ! »

« Ah, » acquiesce John, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, apparemment réellement débarrassé de l'ombre qui obscurcissait son précieux visage, de nouveau plein d'entrain. « Désolé, je croyais que tu étais venu pour... » John agite vaguement sa main dans la direction de Sherlock, un peu embrouillé dans ses propres pensées pas encore tout à fait en ordre dans sa tête, semblant prendre une décision et se campant plus fermement sur ses deux pieds, avec fierté mais soulagement. « Alors comme ça, tu es le colocataire de Paul, » réitère-t-il. Sherlock jauge la bouteille dans la main de John et se demande si la petite dose d'alcool manquante est suffisante pour bourrer quelqu'un. Ce pauvre garçon est encore plus idiot que d'habitude. Un _magnifique_ idiot, mais un idiot quand même. « Et tu prends les mêmes cours de chimie que Sherlock ? »

« C'est ça, » rayonne Victor, pas le moins du monde déstabilisé par les répétitions de John, alors que ses yeux restent focalisés sur le mauvais interlocuteur, se traînant sur le visage interrogatif de Sherlock. « Nous sommes partenaires. »

Opinant, puisque que c'est techniquement vrai, Sherlock recule légèrement sous le regard de Victor, espérant que ça s'arrêtera bientôt. L'œillade est trop insistante à son goût. L'espace d'un bref moment, il se sent tel un insecte pris dans une toile et il s'apprête à s'en plaindre quand Victor le lâche finalement des yeux et claque dans ses mains. « D'accord ! Qui seront les premiers ? »

« Les premiers à quoi ? » intervient Mike, se traînant dans la cuisine et s'imposant au cœur du tout petit groupe. Ses yeux ont perdu le brouillard qui les occupait plus tôt, aillant clairement décuvé depuis que Sherlock l'a rencontré, sous le proche.

« Le Pong, » précise obligeamment Paul en indiquant le salon du menton avant de se réorienter brusquement vers la bande, rivant ses pupilles sur John avec un sourire hystérique. « Je prends Johnny ! »

« Quoi ? » s'éructe Greg, se téléportant soudainement derrière Sherlock, le reste de l'équipe de rugby avec lui. Leurs conversations respectives meurent suite à l'ahurissement de leur capitaine. « Bordel de merde, Paul, t'es sérieux ? »

Scrutant les autres, Sherlock découvre de nombreux regards furieux assez impressionnants braqués sur Paul.

Ou, non, pas tout à fait furieux. Plus comme... du choc ? de l'indignation ? de l'incrédulité ? Comme si le fait que Paul 'prenne' John était un crime personnel commis à leur encontre. Comme si c'était quelque chose de fondamentalement terrible. Comme si Paul avait fait preuve de la pire des traîtrises, était allé à l'encontre du code secret de l'équipe.

John doit être vraiment doué à... 'Pong', peu importe ce que c'est.

« Quoi ? » demande Paul, bien que son indifférence faiblisse quand tous ces yeux plissés le fixent, semblant enfin comprendre qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal, fouillant les expressions de ses amis un instant, passant rapidement par Sherlock, paupières écarquillées avant de baisser le regard d'un air de résignation. « Désolé, » grommelle-t-il au sol, tentant de se défendre. « C'est juste que John est _vraiment_ fort. »

Intrigué, Sherlock incline le crâne. Cet état de fait a déjà été établi quand il a clamé 'prendre' John. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il-

« Uh, » toussote John avec embarras et Sherlock contemple le blond qui se balance sur ses pieds. Huh. Paul a vraiment _dû f_ aire un truc tacitement interdit pour mettre John dans cet état. « En fait, je me disais que je- »

« Hey, Sherlock, » l'appelle Victor en souriant, coupant John. « Ça te dirait de- »

Un raclement de gorge tonitruant interrompt Victor à son tour, engloutissant la fin de sa phrase. Mike semble avoir reçu un coup de fouet, soudainement très éveillé. Il pousse tout le monde pour se placer au centre du cercle qui s'est formé et jubile. « Je prends Sherlock ! On va jouer contre Paul et Johnny ! »

Avant même qu'il puisse assimiler l'idée que, non seulement il va prendre part à ce jeu inconnu mais qu'il va en plus devoir concourir contre deux autres personnes en essayant de se coordonner avec son coéquipier, Sherlock entend un soupir lourd en face de lui. « J'allais proposer à Sherlock de jouer avec moi, » reproche Victor à Mike, la bouche pincée d'irritation.

« C'est vrai ? » s'étonne à peine Mike, pas du tout coupable, se tournant déjà vers Sherlock sans plus de considération pour Victor. « Bah, fallait te magner. Qu'est-ce t'en dis, Sherlock ? T'en es ? »

En fusillant Mike sans la moindre discrétion, Victor sort de la pièce avec théâtralité, ce que Sherlock trouve parfaitement enfantin et inapproprié, puisque Victor s'emballe pour rien. Sherlock ne sait même pas ce qu'est le 'Pong'. Mike et lui vont sûrement perdre. Victor gagne plus au change qu'autre chose, d'après Sherlock.

Puis il se rend compte que toute la joyeuse bande attend encore sa réponse. Et en un clin d'œil, toute la bonne humeur qu'il s'était surpris à éprouver se volatilise et le front de Sherlock se recouvre d'une sueur froide, son gosier est sec. Il se frotte la nuque, se sentant si humilié qu'il a envie de déguerpir à son tour. « Oh, » murmure-t-il à ses chaussures. « Je, euh... je ne... je n'ai jamais... joué. »

Le silence est si long que Sherlock sent sa cage thoracique se comprimer quand soudain-

« Quoi- _jamais_? » s'égosille Paul, ses globes oculaires prêts à sortir de leurs orbites. « Tu n'as jamais joué au Beer Pong ? _Jamais_? »

« Non, _jamais_ , » grince Sherlock, levant les yeux au ciel pour masquer la gêne qui menace de le suffoquer. « J'ai plus important à faire que m'abrutir avec un jeu stupide. »

Il lui faut deux secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire.

Puis Sherlock ne peut plus respirer pour une raison tout à fait différente.

 _Au diable_ sa langue.

Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça.

Il n'aurait _rien_ dû dire.

 _Idiot_.

Eh bien voilà, c'est fini. Ça aura duré une demie-heure. Bien joué, Holmes. Dis au revoir à John tant que tu le peux encore.

Et alors qu'il s'apprête à le faire, lançant un dernier long regard à son compagnon de chambre, s'excusant silencieusement pour sa rudesse, des mains désormais familières agrippent ses épaules, accompagnées d'un éclat de rire gargantuesque.

« Oh mon Dieu, je me demandais quand est-ce qu'on allait enfin avoir affaire au _vrai toi_ , » carillonne Mike, le bousculant. « John disait que t'avais la langue bien pendue, je _mourrais_ d'envie d'entendre ça. Le Beer Pong est complètement stupide. C'est strictement moins intéressant que faire péter des trucs dans votre chambre, j'te l'accorde. »

Perdu, Sherlock cherche visuellement le soutien de son colocataire, mais John se contente de sourire... fièrement ? affectueusement ? Sherlock ne sait pas ce que c'est mais ça le réchauffe de l'intérieur. Mais pour faire bonne figure, il se rappelle de hurler : « Tu leur as _dit_? »

Souriant encore plus, comme si la réaction de Sherlock était exactement celle qu'il espérait, John acquiesce vigoureusement. « Bien sûr que je leur ai dit. C'était trop drôle. »

« Tu ne trouvais pas ça si drôle sur le moment, tu as même banni mes expériences de la chambre, » s'insurge Sherlock. Il essaie de ne pas penser au fait que John parle de lui quand il n'est pas là, mais il échoue misérablement.

« Les règles du dortoir, » se justifie John en levant les paumes avec innocence. « Ne me blâme pas de les appliquer. »

« Oh, comme si j'allais m'en priver, » éructe Sherlock, luttant contre les tressaillements de ses lèvres.

Jetant sa tête en arrière et riant de cette manière que Sherlock adore, John finit par retrouver son sérieux et indique le salon du pouce. « Viens, » glousse-t-il. « On va t'apprendre à jouer au Beer Pong. »

« Ouais, ça va être marrant, » renchérit Mike avec conviction.

« Tu veux toujours jouer avec moi ? » Les mots lui échappent avant qu'il puisse les retenir, car ils sonnent pathétiques. Mais Sherlock ne comprend honnêtement pas. Ça n'a _aucun_ sens. Pourquoi Mike voudrait-il malgré tout jouer avec quelqu'un qui ne connaît même pas les règles.

« Bien sûr ! » se réjouit Mike, l'invitant d'un geste de la main à suivre le reste de l'équipe qui investit le séjour où une table verte plutôt large a été installée, des gobelets rouges alignés en pyramides à chaque extrémité. Sherlock l'étudie attentivement, la curiosité commence à poindre, tentant de déduire les règles et les objectifs. Quel _est_ ce jeu ? « Le Beer Pong, c'est du gagnant-gagnant, » inculque Mike. « Si t'es mauvais, tu bois plus. Mais si t'es bon, tu restes à la table et tu affrontes l'équipe suivante. »

Ça a l'air simple. Sherlock est content qu'il n'y ait pas de grands enjeux, puisqu'il ne sait même pas ce qui constitue une victoire. Il suit Mike à un côté de la table, Paul et John rejoignent l'autre. Ses entrailles se tordent, il est trop loin de son colocataire.

C'est évidemment à ce moment là que John le regarde de l'autre bout de la table et lui putain de _sourit_ de ce sourire stupide et brillant, l'air satisfait de la tournure de la soirée et fier d'y avoir enfin traîné Sherlock. Roulant des yeux, le génie ne peut toutefois pas contenir son propre sourire et John rit, opinant d'approbation puis lui tournant le dos pour se concerter avec son coéquipier. Avec une petite chaleur dans la poitrine, Sherlock l'imite et se concentre sur Mike.

Récupérant deux petite balles en plastiques dans un gobelet plus à l'écart de la pyramide que Sherlock compte rapidement comme étant formée de dix verre, Mike lui en tend une. Elle est légère et fine, rien que du plastique de piètre qualité, si petite que Sherlock pourrait refermer toute sa main autour et l'écraser. Il s'efforce donc de la tenir avec délicatesse et observe les gobelets de son côté de la table qui se révèlent à moitié remplis d'un liquide ambré, humant fortement la bière. Hm. Intéressant.

« Le but est de lancer ta petite bouboule dans les verres du côté adverse, » lui apprend Mike, roulant sa balle entre son pouce et son index. « On a un tir chacun à chaque tour. Si tu atteins un de leurs gobelets, ils doivent boire. S'ils atteignent un de nos gobelets, on doit boire. Tu ne peux pas dépasser la ligne de lancement et tu ne peux pas contrer leurs tirs. T'as pigé ? »

Acquiesçant avec détermination, Sherlock pose sa bouteille sur le côté et se familiarise avec la balle dans sa main. Sa paume transpire et il réalise que ce jeu nécessite plus d'habilité qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord. Il est heureux qu'on n'attende pas de lui des miracles, mais il préférerait ne pas se ridiculiser malgré tout.

« Je commence, » lui murmure Mike avec un clin d'œil avant de faire face à leurs adversaires et de hurler : « Montrons à ces petits cons comment jouent les pros ! »

« Est-ce qu'il y a des compétitions professionnelles du Beer Pong ? » interroge Sherlock, intrigué.

Mike rit. « Nope ! Mais si y'en avait, je serais le champion ! »

« Ouais, ouais, ferme-la et lance ta foutue balle ! » reprend John à l'autre extrémité. « Personne ne veut entendre tes rêves de devenir joueur de Beer Pong pro. »

Riant toujours, Mike prend de l'élan et, fort de ses convictions, projette la minuscule balle qui plane haut et loin, visant sans doute la dernière ligne de verres, la manquant spectaculairement. Paul rattrape la balle d'une main et la lève au-dessus de sa tête tel un prix. « Pro, hein ? » ricane-t-il, un sourcil taquin haussé. « Est-ce que les joueurs professionnels de Beer Pong sont en réalité juste nuls à chier ? »

Battant convulsivement des cils pour stabiliser sa vision biaisée par l'alcool, Mike secoue les épaules et ingurgite une lampée de sa bouteille puis interpelle Sherlock : « À ton tour ! » l'encourage-t-il. Le génie ravale son rire alors que Mike lui sourit approximativement. Il s'avère finalement qu'il se fiche des singeries bourrées de Mike et qu'il est plutôt ravi de l'avoir comme coéquipier pour ce nouveau jeu. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré être avec John, mais en reconsidérant les choses, il se surprend à s'amuser plutôt bien de cette ambiance gentiment moqueuse et bonne enfant.

Il est également reconnaissant que le lancer de Mike soit un échec. Si sa balle atterrit ne serait-ce qu'à côté d'un gobelet, il prendra ça pour une petite victoire personnelle.

« Vas-y, Sherlock ! » crie Greg, cognant sa bière contre une surface dure. « Mets-leur une trempe ! »

Inspirant profondément, il recule d'un demi-pas, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents, trahissant sa concentration, réprimant le remue-ménage de son estomac. La pièce semble plongée dans le silence, même si Sherlock est certain que c'est faux, il en a l'impression quand même. Expirant cette fois lentement, il fixe les verres du côté adverse, calculant leur distance et la force qu'il doit mettre dans cette balle en plastique pour y arriver. Inclinant le menton, il trace la trajectoire en pointillés rouges, de sa main à sa cible. Mais sa tentative de rationalisation est interrompue quand, cherchant le gobelet qu'il veut viser, il tombe sur des bras forts croisés sur un pull gris, puis rencontre des iris bleues qui brillent pour lui, un rictus joueur sur les lèvres, un sourcil patient haussé.

Un défi.

John Watson le _défie_.

Reportant son attention sur les verres, la bouche tordue sous l'effort pour ne pas lui retourner son sourire, Sherlock cligne les paupières un fois, deux fois, et tire, priant pour que son inexpérience ne l'embarrasse pas davantage devant tous ces gens.

Le lancer est droit et direct, planant dans la direction de la pyramide. Il espère réussir, qu'elle rentre dans un verre. Il a l'impression que la balle met une éternité.

Il retient son souffle tandis que la petite sphère de plastique fend l'air. Et Sherlock l'entend.

Le _tap_ da paroi et le _plop_ du liquide et avant que Sherlock ne réalise ce qu'il s'est passé, la voix de John brise sa transe.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule. »

Déglutissant nerveusement, Sherlock regarde le gobelet solitaire à la pointe de la pyramide, ce gobelet qui contient maintenant la balle qu'il a jetée, flottant encore de l'impact, ce gobelet qui signifie que le génie a marqué un point lors de son _tout premier_ tir au Beer Pong.

« Oh merde, bien joué ! » le félicite Greg, troublant Sherlock dans sa rêverie. Il pose son regard sur le petit-ami de son frère qui le contemple avec fierté. « T'as eu le verre le plus difficile à atteindre, mec ! »

Ah bon ?

Oh Seigneur, il l'a _fait_.

« On... » commence Paul mais il s'interrompt, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, buggant sur cette petite balle qui flotte. « On vient de... On vient clairement de se faire _arnaquer_? »

Quoi ?

Non !

Sherlock n'a _arnaqué_ personne ! Il ne sait même pas _comment_ il aurait pu !

Cherchant immédiatement le regard de son coloc' pour se rassurer, Sherlock se mord les lèvres en gigotant, quelque chose comme de l'inquiétude noie son cerveau. Pas bon ? Son talent insoupçonné à ce jeu n'est pas bon ? John ?

Mais ce sentiment, cette inquiétude qui crépite dans sa colonne vertébrale, cette peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, tombent dans les ténèbres lorsqu'il aperçoit le sourire de son compagnon de chambre, semblant surpris et ravi à la fois, comme si Sherlock était une espèce de merveille.

« Ah, non. » John secoue la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur Sherlock. « Non, je crois que notre adversaire est aussi étonné que nous. »

Puis John a l'audace d'envoyer un clin d'œil au bouclé.

« Bon sang, _évidemment_ que tu es bon à quelque chose que tu n'avais jamais pratiqué, » caquette le blond d'un ton joueur, sourcils froncés mais les coins de la bouche toujours courbés. « Tu vas nous botter le cul, pas vrai ? »

Plissant légèrement les yeux, bien qu'il s'autorise à savourer l'instant, Sherlock n'a pas le temps de répondre puisque Mike jette un bras autour de ses épaules, levant sa bière avec excitation et secouant Sherlock dans sa prise.

« Oh que ouais, mes petites pucelles ! » hurle-t-il trop fort pour le tympan sensible de Sherlock. « On va vous niquer ! »

* * *

Une heure, deux bières et trois rounds plus tard, Mike et Sherlock _dominent_ toujours la table, écrasant chaque duo qui ose leur faire face grâce à la précision de Sherlock et la chance de Mike. Le reste de l'équipe de rugby les entoure et les encourage, scandant leurs noms et sifflant.

C'est tellement _exaltant_.

Souriant la majorité du temps, se concentrant à chaque tour malgré tout, jubilant au moindre applaudissement, Sherlock ne s'est probablement jamais senti ainsi.

Merde, c'est grisant.

C'est grisant, car ces garçons qui l'entourent pratiquent souvent ce jeu et pourtant Sherlock y est doué, peut-être même meilleur qu'eux.

C'est grisant, car Sherlock a été accepté.

C'est grisant, car John ne le lâche pas des yeux une seule seconde.

Planant à côté de lui, le félicitant, claquant ses main sur son épaule ou sur son dos, John est ensorcelé, complètement absorbé par le paraît même fier, debout au flanc de son colocataire, souriant comme un idiot et complimentant tous les points qu'il marque.

Sherlock _adore_ ce garçon blond.

Peut-être sont-ce les deux bières, ou la chaleur qui émane de son corps, ou l'adrénaline que lui procure le jeu, mais Sherlock ne peut pas arrêter de rayonner comme le roi des cons à chaque fois qu'il sent son compagnon de chambre se pencher légèrement sur lui quand sa balle rentre dans un gobelet. Il est certain d'avoir l'air ridicule, certain qu'il se laisse totalement aller mais il n'est plus assez lucide pour s'en _inquiéter_. En cet instant, il ne peut pas porter son masque, il ne peut pas garder ses secrets. Pas ce soir. Ce soir, il fait partie du cercle intime de John. Ce soir, il se fond dans la masse des amis de John.

Ce soir, il est _à John_.

Et à dire vrai, il en est plutôt fier. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il a trouver les seuls garçons de son âge qui ne le détestent pas activement. Qui sont accueillants et gentils et qui se chamaillent les uns les autres de bonne guerre, et ce n'est en rien comparable avec tout ce que Sherlock a pu expérimenter dans sa vie.

C'est indescriptible.

Comment ?

Comment lui, Sherlock Holmes, peut-il être assez chanceux pour non seulement décrocher un colocataire aussi incroyable, mais un colocataire incroyable avec une pelletée d'amis gentils qui ont intégré Sherlock, qui ont sympathisé avec Sherlock et qui ont _accepté_ Sherlock ?

Ça n'a strictement aucun sens.

Mais pour le moment, pour ce moment bien précis, avec un peu de bière dans son système et une légère euphorie délivrée par les victoires successives, Sherlock ne veut rien analyser du tout. Il ne veut pas laisser l'opportunité à sa bonne étoile de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il ne veut pas questionner toutes ces petites choses qui se produisent ce soir, ni s'inquiéter de ce qui viendra après. Pour le moment, pour ce moment bien précis, il veut simplement en profiter. Il veut être présent et conscient et saisir chaque possibilité que le destin sera assez bon pour lui tendre, ce soir.

Car c'est absolument _merveilleux_.

« Zigouille-les ! » s'écrie Mike pour personne en particulier alors qu'un autre duo s'installe à l'autre bout de la table. Sherlock se sent un peu comme un joueur professionnel de Beer Pong, désormais. Il plussoie Mike, il _devrait_ y avoir des tournois professionnels de Beer Pong et Mike _devrait_ y participer. Nom d'un chien, Sherlock devrait même être son coéquipier ! Ils feraient un _carnage_!

Sherlock note dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devra en parler à Mike, plus tard. Quand il ne contemplera plus son adorable compagnon de chambre qui réaligne parfaitement les verres de son côté, les collant pour qu'ils se touchent, de cette manie à la limite du toc qui fait systématiquement fondre Sherlock. Oui, quand il pourra ôter son regard de John, il dira à Mike qu'ils sont de _vrais pros_.

« J'ai compris, » sourit John, remarquant clairement le regard insistant. Sherlock s'en fiche. John est un délice pour les yeux. Il devrait le savoir. Inclinant la tête vers la cuisine, John rit. « Tu vas nous chercher d'autres bières, Champ ? »

« D'accord, » opine Sherlock, s'éloignant déjà pour éviter que John voit la rougeur qui fleurit sur ses joues à l'entente du surnom. Le fixer n'est pas grave. Le fixer est _bien_. Mais ce n'est absolument _pas_ le cas des rougissements. C'est vraiment bête, rougir pour un surnom. Et surnom si simple et pourtant, les entrailles de Sherlock s'en tortillent presque de joie, toujours gourmand de l'attention de John, encore plus quand celui-ci exprime son admiration. Ça réchauffe chaque fibre de son être et il est encore tout sourire quand il fait glisser la baie vitrée qui mène au patio. Il se sent sur un petit nuage, cette nuit est _spectaculaire_.

« On a déplacé les bières dans le frigo, » l'interpelle Victor à l'entrée de la cuisine, juste quand Sherlock se débat pour ouvrir.

« Ah, » marmonne Sherlock, refermant difficilement la porte fenêtre. « Merci. »

« Pas de quoi, » dit Victor en haussant les épaules alors que Sherlock. « Tu t'en sors bien, à ce jeu. »

La rougeur provoquée par John n'a pas encore disparue et Sherlock enfouit sa tête dans le frigo pour que Victor n'en soit pas témoin. Personne ne doit savoir que John le fait rougir. C'est l'un des secrets qu'il doit préserver, ce soir. Sherlock Holmes ne rougit pas. Jamais. « Oh, um... merci, » bredouille-t-il, rassemblant quelques canettes dans sa main, pressé de retourner à son match, à son coéquipier et à son John.

« Tu sais, j'allais te demander de faire équipe avec moi, » murmure Victor derrière lui. « Je pensais qu'on ferait la paire. »

Fronçant les sourcils en récupérant la dernière bière, Sherlock déclare : « Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

Pouffant, Victor lui sourit tandis qu'il se retourne. « J'sais pas, » grommelle-t-il, souriant encore davantage. « On se débrouille bien ensemble, en chimie. Ou du moins, c'est mon cas. J'ai beaucoup appris grâce à toi, la semaine dernière. J'avais du mal avant d'intégrer ton binôme avec Irene. »

Sherlock ne peut qu'acquiescer. Victor est nul avec les équations. Son aide n'est pas de trop. « Bon point. »

Un autre petit rire s'échappe de la bouche de Victor avant qu'il ne s'empare de l'une des nombreuses bouteilles posées sur le comptoir. « Pourquoi ne pas boire quelques shots en l'honneur de notre partenariat de chimie ? Tu aimes le rhum ?

« Je- ouais, » bafouille Sherlock, déglutissant difficilement en zieutant le liquide sombre qui ondule dans la bouteille en verre. Il ne sait pas s'il aime le rhum. Pas du tout. Mais il ne veut pas avoir l'air d'un idiot. De plus, il est sûr de pouvoir gérer. Il n'a eu aucun problème à boire deux bières entières, ce soir. L'alcool fort ne peut pas être _si_ mauvais, pas vrai ? Et la soirée se déroule _si bien_. _Ne foire pas, Holmes_. « Bien sûr, le rhum est tentant. »

Sortant deux verres minuscules d'un placard, Victor les remplit à ras-bord, se contrefoutant des débordements. Se mordant la lèvre pour calmer ses nerfs, Sherlock s'avance avec confiance vers le comptoir, pose les canettes qu'il tient encore dans ses mains et se saisit du verre maintenant plein, le jaugeant discrètement, tentant de définir le nombre de gorgées nécessaires pour le vider. Victor lève le sien et sourit. « À la chimie ? »

Opinant et trinquant, le bouclé inspire un grand coup avant d'amener le verre à ses lèvres et de jeter sa tête en arrière.

Sa gorge brûle comme s'il avalait du feu liquide, réchauffant sa poitrine et se répandant presque instantanément dans ses membres. Son corps déjà chaud accueille ce nouveau surplus en vrombissant. Il bat des cils, essayant de se calmer, plissant le front sous la concentration. C'est une sensation étrange, pas tout à fait déplaisante, assurément galvanisante. Il se sent léger comme une plume.

C'est sympa.

« Un autre ? » Il entend à peine les mots de son partenaire de chimie et regarde son verre de nouveau plein.

« Merci, » babille-t-il. Il s'appuie sur le comptoir et n'attend pas de trinquer pour avaler cul sec.

Celui-ci brûle moins.

« Encore un ! » La voix de Victor est une détonation à son oreille, un autre shot est fourré entre ses doigts et Sherlock le boit également.

Il sent à peine le goût de celui-là.

« Ça va ? » Victor lui tapote l'épaule et Sherlock acquiesce, ce geste insignifiant fait tanguer son monde.

« Parfaitement bien, » répond-il approximativement, rempoignant maladroitement les bières qu'il avait abandonnées. « Je dois retourner... au... match. »

« Attends, » Victor est soudainement face à lui, le dépossédant instamment de ses canettes. « Attends une seconde. On peut boire encore un shot. »

« Oh, c'est... c'est bon. » Le génie se bat pour être audible, sa bouche est comme engourdie, tout semble tourner au ralenti. « Je crois... je crois que j'ai assez bu. »

Il n'aime pas ce sentiment. Il n'aime pas ça _du tout_. Ses pensées sont lentes, si incroyablement lentes, et sa tête est légère, comme s'il pouvait s'envoler à tout instant.

Il n'a plus de contrôle. Ni sur son esprit, ni sur son corps. Sur rien du tout.

Il n'aime pas ça.

« Je pense que je ferais mieux... je pense que ce ne serait pas judicieux, » essaie-t-il encore, cramponné au comptoir, où les canettes de bières ont été à nouveau posées, non plus dans ses mains. Quand est-ce arrivé ?

« Allez, » rit Victor. « Fais pas ton rabat-joie. Tu peux encore un boire un. »

« Non, vraiment. » Nouvelle tentative. Sa vue est floue, comme si ses yeux ne pouvaient pas faire le focus. Il secoue la tête, comme pour stabiliser sa vision.

Mauvaise idée.

Son cerveau semble cogner dans son crâne et le comptoir ne paraît plus si tangible sous ses doigts, retournant son estomac. « Merde, » siffle-t-il, capturant le rebord du plan de travail comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il est terrifié à l'idée de bouger, son corps est lourd et marcher est hors de question puisqu'il a déjà l'impression de s'écrouler alors qu'il est immobile.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il passe à essayer de retrouver sa concentration, sa vue empire presque alors qu'il ne meut pas le moindre muscle. Tout son corps est à l'agonie. La nausée le submerge chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux, tout l'agresse dès qu'il les ouvre.

Il veut rentrer à la maison.

Mais comment pourrait-il rentrer dans cet état ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend si _longtemps_ ? » Une voix familière, apaisante et _bienvenue_ emplit brusquement l'air autour de lui et il dépense ses derniers efforts pour ne pas pivoter et enrouler ses bras autour du corps auquel elle appartient. Il est si incroyablement heureux d'entendre cette personne qu'il désespérait de voir arriver, qui peut le ramener à la maison en toute sécurité, cette personne qui _est_ sa sécurité.

 _John_.

Oh, John.

La nuit parfaite. C'est ce qu'il ont eu, la plus parfaite et merveilleuse des nuits et Sherlock l'a _gâchée_. Sherlock a _tout_ gâché.

« La foule attend que le champion remonte en selle et botte plus de culs- Sherlock ? Hey, tu vas bien ? »

Une main atterrit sur son épaule et frictionne doucement le génie, le faisant trébucher et fermer les paupières. Tout tourne autour de lui, son corps entier est douloureux.

« Merde, est-ce que tu-... Oh putain, tu as pris un _shot_? »

« Il va bien, » intervient dédaigneusement Victor, qui est apparemment toujours là. « Quelques shots ne vont pas le tuer. »

« _Quelques_? » La voix de Greg gronde comme le tonnerre, surprenant Victor de son ton de Capitaine tandis que la main de John rejoint à nouveau le dos de Sherlock. « Bordel, il n'a jamais bu d'alcool avant, espèce d'abruti. »

« Bien sûr que si, » grince Victor. « Il va bien. »

« Sherlock, tu peux me regarder ? » La voix de John est si tendre, débordante d'inquiétude que Sherlock ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'obéir, ouvrant les yeux pour les poser sur son colocataire, pour s'excuser du regard, pour lui dire qu'il est terriblement désolé de tout ce merdier, de s'être saoulé à ce point, d'être venu à cette fête, _en premier lieu_. Tout ce qu'il peut dire avec ses yeux, de peur de rendre ses tripes s'il ouvre la bouche.

Et il le regrette immédiatement quand les précieux traits de John sont rendus flous par sa vue, incapable d'avoir un aperçu net de ce beau visage. Il préfère refermer les yeux. « Je dois rentrer, » bredouille-t-il si bas que seul John peut l'entendre. Il espère, en tout cas.

« Okay, » murmure John en frottant délicatement les omoplates de Sherlock. « Okay, retournons à la maison. »

« Tu peux rester, si tu veux, » gargouille Sherlock à contre cœur, ne désirant rien de plus que regagner leur foyer, regagner leur chambre, _leur_ chambre qui ne lui donne l'impression d'être chez lui que quand John s'y trouve aussi. « Je peux y aller seul. »

« Mais bien sûr, » se moque John, pressant ses doigts sur la peau de Sherlock et l'exhortant à se redresser. « Viens. »

Acquiesçant précautionneusement, le geste baladant son cerveau contre les parois de sa tête, Sherlock se stabilise assez pour lâcher le comptoir. Fronçant davantage ses yeux fermés, il inspire fortement avant de les rouvrir, les clignant convulsivement en espérant tout simplement _voir_ alors que tout tremble.

Un bras est glissé sous sa main, un avant-bras pour être exact, l'avant-bras de _John_. « Tiens-toi à moi si tu en as besoin, » souffle John à côté de lui, toujours près, toujours doux et gentil et attentif.

La gratitude démange la gorge de Sherlock.

« Dégage, » aboie John à la silhouette devant eux, qui leur bloque le passage, et Sherlock ne réalise qu'il s'agissait de Victor uniquement lorsqu'ils le dépasse, déduisant à partir de la taille du jeune homme sur le seuil.

« D'accord, d'accord. » Le garçon se décale, levant les paumes en signe de paix. « Désolé. Mais je pense quand même que tu dramatises. Il va bien, pas vrai Sherlock- »

« Je te suggère fortement de fermer ta putain de gueule avant de t'en prendre une, » grogne Greg derrière eux, mais Sherlock y fait à peine attention, se concentrant pour ne pas vomir alors qu'ils traversent la maison, agrippant le bras de John de toutes ses forces. Il n'aimerait pas se ramasser, tête la première, sur le tapis.

« Ce n'est pas de _ma_ faute s'il ne tient pas la boisson. » la voix de Victor est plus lointaine. John, lentement et patiemment, guide Sherlock et esquive les salles les plus bondées.

« Pourquoi tu crois qu'on ne l'a laissé boire que deux bières de toute la soirée ? » mugit Greg en retour, la colère teinte ses mots.

« Je ne _savais_ pas que vous réguliez sa consommation ! »

« Bah t'aurais peut-être dû, oh je sais pas, _demander_ à quelqu'un avant de lui bourrer la gueule ! »

« Il a bu de son plein gré ! »

« Écoute-moi bien, petit enculé, ce mec est très _important_ pour quelqu'un d'encore _plus_ important à mes yeux. Alors n'essaie pas de me servir ton baratin- »

Sur ce, les voix fanent, reléguées au rang de grondements inintelligibles derrière une porte close, coupant la phrase de Greg et la tentative de compréhension de la conversation par Sherlock.

D'ailleurs, tout l'intérêt que Sherlock pouvait y trouver disparaît alors que la brise fraîche et bienfaisante rencontre son visage, repoussant ses nausées intempestives et le renvoyant dans un état de plénitude pompette qu'il avait ressenti au premier abord, avant que tout ne devienne si confus.

Dieu merci.

Il pensait pourtant renvoyer ces shots à n'importe quel moment-

Et soudainement, le calme de ses intestins se transforme en une torsion vicieuse, entraînant l'estomac de Sherlock, sa tête, sa poitrine, insinuant de nouveau en lui l'appel de la nausée.

Et puis-

« John- »

« Merde- »

Se détournant aussi vite que possible de sa gentille béquille qui est parvenue à le mener sans encombre jusqu'au porche et secouant la main pour maintenir le garçon à une certaine distance, Sherlock ouvre les yeux assez longtemps pour voir un bel arbuste vert qui longe le ciment de l'allée.

Assez proche.

Il enjambe un pas de géant, se penche sur la fougère et vomit.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps ça dure. Il ne sait pas combien de fois il régurgite. Il ne sait pas s'il sera encore capable de marcher après ça.

Tout ce qu'il sait est qu'il y a un point de contact chaud et constant entre ses omoplates tout du long, tandis qu'il tousse et se jette en avant encore et encore, tentant de se focaliser uniquement sur la main de John Watson dans son dos pendant que son corps veut céder et s'écrouler.

C'est une ancre.

Ça l'empêche de se laisser aller en un tas informe de sanglots qui passerait le reste de la nuit sur ces marches.

Il entend les bruissements des mots rassurants que John qui chuchote alors que son ventre refoule encore et encore. Il essaie d'être silencieux, pour entendre ce que John lui dit de sa voix berçante.

« Voilà, c'est bien, » le ton doux et tendre fredonne à son oreille, la paume caresse sa colonne vertébrale. « Respire. Tout va bien, » sans discontinuer, n'oubliant pas les paroles apaisantes à chaque vague, assurant à Sherlock que ce n'est pas grave, que tout ira bien, que ce petit événement est sans importance, que ça va, que tout va bien.

Des larmes piquent le coin des yeux de Sherlock, l'humiliation et la gratitude se battent en lui pour savoir qui dominera, l'écartelant presque sous la force des émotions qui se canalisent dans son corps chétif. Il dégobille un autre reflux de liquide, âcre et amer de l'alcool dont le goût reste imprimé à sa gorge et à son palais.

Finalement, _finalement_ , la tempête dans son estomac se calme, Sherlock ravale le dernier remous qu'il n'a plus la force de recracher et inspire comme un homme asphyxié, essuyant les cascades de ses joues et clignant de ses grands yeux rendus globuleux par le manque d'air, pour se découvrir accroupi sur le ciment.

Le plus étrange est qu'il trouve John agenouillé à ses côtés.

« Ça va ? » l'interroge John en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Et étonnamment, Sherlock est capable d'acquiescer. Il se sent encore un peu bourré et droggy, mais c'est mieux, le monde ne tangue plus autour de lui.

« Je suis désolé, » murmure-t-il, trop honteux pour lever le regard.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit, » chuchote John. « Viens. Rentrons à la maison. »

La main de Sherlock se cramponne au corps ferme de John, ses doigts s'agrippant à son épaule pour se hisser debout, accroché à lui comme à sa propre vie. John prouve encore sa fiabilité, aidant Sherlock à se lever, sans broncher à cause des serres qui creusent dans sa chair. Une fois tous deux sur pieds, Sherlock soupire de soulagement. « Merci, » souffle-t-il à l'oreille de John alors que ses joues chauffent en s'apercevant qu'il ne peut toujours pas _marcher_ sans assistance. Sa tête pulse encore comme ils rejoignent le trottoir.

« Pas la peine de me remercier. » Le bras de John passe sous ses aisselles, tirant celui de Sherlock autour de son cou, le portant presque. « Je veux simplement être sûr que tu vas bien. »

Il ne va pas bien. Il est bien _loin_ d'aller bien. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi con de toute sa vie. Il sait ce que l'alcool fait. Il connaît les effet qu'il a sur les gens qui n'en ont encore jamais bu. Il est plus _intelligent_ que ça. Personne ne lui a versé ces shots dans le gosier. Il les a bu volontairement, même s'il savait.

Il n'a jamais été aussi embarrassé, et pourtant, il a déjà été enfermé dans un placard à ballet pendant des heures. Bien sûr, ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Sherlock est passé maître pour forcer les serrures.

« Je suis désolé, » murmure-t-il encore, s'appuyant lourdement sur John, ses membres sont gourds. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répète John sans la moindre trace d'exaspération et Sherlock jure qu'il a senti sa prise se resserrer sur sa hanche. « Rentrons juste à la maison, d'accord ? Tout va bien. »

« D'accord, John, » opine-t-il, titubant sur ce trottoir comme sa vision redevient trouble. Ils auront de la chance s'ils réussissent à regagner leur dortoir sans que Sherlock ne se sente malade à nouveau.

« Si tu veux vomir, préviens-moi, » dit gentiment John. « Ça ira, okay ? Il n'y a pas à avoir honte. Tu devrais même te sentir mieux. »

« N-non, je... je vais bien. » _Pour le moment_ , se retient-il d'ajouter. Il n'est pas sûr de ne pas vomir encore une fois de retour à leur chambre, vu comme son estomac roule encore et toujours. Mais l'urgence n'est plus, ce n'est qu'un rappel de sa fébrilité.

Il est à la merci du transport et il _déteste_ ça.

Il ne sait pas si c'est l'alcool ou la proximité de John, mais dans tous les cas, il se sent mal. Et il préférerait que ça cesse immédiatement, avant de gerber à nouveau.

Toutefois, John est si douillet, contre lui. Il est chaud et moelleux et Sherlock s'appuie un peu plus sur lui, se rapprochant sensiblement. Ce pourrait être sa dernière chance d'être si près de John, puisqu'il fait le serment de ne plus _jamais_ boire autant, et aucun autre scénario favorisant ce manque de distance ne lui vient en tête, alors il prend tout ce qu'il peut. « Tu es tellement chaud. » L'alcool voyage toujours clairement dans les veines de Sherlock, à en juger par ce commentaire et car se lover ainsi contre sa béquille ne paraît même pas bizarre pour le cerveau désorienté du génie.

« Ouais, on aurait dû penser à prendre des vestes. Ça s'est refroidi, depuis notre arrivée, » accorde John et Sherlock _jure_ que le blond le presse contre lui, ses doigts forts moulant si délicatement la hanche qu'il maintient.

Frottant sa joue aux cheveux de John, le génie fronce les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas besoin de veste, » contredit-il, le parfum du shampoing dans ses narines l'embrouille encore plus. « Tu es assez chaud. »

Le plus petit pouffe. « D'accord, l'alcoolo, on va se dépêcher. »

D'une manière ou d'une autre, alors que seules quelques secondes se sont écoulées dans son esprit, les voici de retour à leur dortoir, Sherlock avachi sur John qui se démène pour sortir ses clés de sa poche, insérer la bonne et ouvrir la porte sans la moindre trace de discrétion.

Ils trébuchent à l'intérieur, et Sherlock s'étale sur son lit, reconnaissant pour la petitesse de la chambre qui lui offre peu de distance à parcourir seul. Il s'est déjà bien assez humilié ce soir.

« Allez, on va t'installer. » John apparaît de nouveau près de lui, ou peut-être n'a-t-il jamais quitté son flanc. Sherlock ne sait pas, trop concentré qu'il était sur le matelas. Le blond repousse les draps tout en soutenant Sherlock d'un bras passé autour de ses hanches, préparant son lit avant de l'obliger à s'y asseoir. « Chaussures, » murmure John alors que le bouclé reste lourdement perché sur le rebord du matelas, fixant le sommet du crâne de l'autre agenouillé devant lui, tenant son talon gauche pour glisser le pied hors du mocassin avant de reproduire les mêmes gestes avec l'autre.

Sherlock essaie d'observer, le dos voûté, hypnotisé par les doigts habiles de John sur ses chevilles, lui enlevant ses affaires avec aisance et fluidité, sans faire montre du moindre effort. Ses yeux humides sont tellement focalisés sur ce même point qu'il ne remarque pas qu'il se balance, jusqu'au moment où il bascule vers l'avant.

« Woah, » respire-t-il, ses mains attrapent les épaules de John juste à temps, légèrement recroquevillé sur la petite silhouette. « Désolé, » glousse-t-il, mais il ne retire pas ses mains, pas encore, pas quand il peut sentir les muscles de John rouler.

Il peut _sentir_ les épaules de son colocataire trembler sous ses paumes alors qu'il rit. « Fais gaffe, » ricane-t-il, lui lançant un sourire angélique, les traits doux et tendres et adorables et légèrement rougis par la fraîcheur de la nuit. Ses yeux bleus paraissent plus sombres, des eaux troubles dans lesquelles il serait si simple de se noyer.

C'est une chose magnifique, le sourire de John sur son visage. C'est injuste, tellement c'est magnifique. C'est _aveuglant_. Il éprouve un besoin écrasant et tendre le bras et de toucher ce sourire, de poser ses doigts contre ces lèvres et de les dessiner, de mimer du bout d'un ongle la perfection de ce sourire. Il a le plus beau compagnon de chambre de tout le campus. Il a le plus beau compagnon de chambre _du monde entier_.

Et ça lui échappe presque. Ça surgit presque de sa bouche. Les lèvres de Sherlock s'entrouvrent pour autoriser les mots à sortir, à déballer tout ce qu'il s'est échiner à cacher, car discourir sur la beauté manifeste de John serait un sacré coup de poker, pas vrai ?

À la place, Sherlock se contente d'annoncer : « J'ai faim. »

« Merde, je sais. » John secoue le chef tandis qu'il se lève, Sherlock désormais libéré de ses chaussures. Sherlock se renfrogne quelque peu à la perte de contact et se refrène juste à temps alors qu'il allait saisir le blond pour le repositionner. « Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir fait dîner avant. J'aurais dû, ça t'aurait aidé à mieux digérer l'alcool. » Il se tourne vers son propre lit, mécontent. « Comme si je pouvais savoir que Victor putain de Trevor allait te faire biberonner des shots toute la nuit. »

« Ce n'était pas toute la nuit, » corrige Sherlock au dos de John. « Juste la... fin. Victor a simplement rempli les verres. Et puis j'ai bu. Trois. J'ai bu trois shots. Et Victor les a rempli. Victor a de jolis vêtements. »

Le front plissé en réaction à ses propres élucubrations, Sherlock se jette sur son oreiller et fourrage ses orteils sous les couvertures, la chaleur englobe soudainement son corps plutôt frileux, maintenant qu'il y pense, et les paupières plombées par toute l'agitation de cette soirée et ce cocon familier.

« De jolis vêtement ? » le questionne John, brusquement de retour à son lit, Sherlock peut le dire à la proximité de la voix. Il oblige ses yeux à s'ouvrir et à se poser sur le joueur de rugby. « Quoi, tu veux dire plus jolis que mes pulls que tu veux brûler ? »

Les globes oculaires sortant quasiment de leurs orbites, Sherlock tente d'atteindre son colocataire, mais ses membres sont endoloris, comme de la pierre, et il ne sait même pas s'il est parvenu à bouger le petit doigt. « Non ! » crie-t-il, le bruit sonne rauque et arraché, secoue sa tête dans tous les sens. La panique saisit sa poitrine et son corps entier semble se fondre au lit. Non, il ne peut pas s'endormir maintenant. Pas maintenant. Pas quand John doit savoir combien ses pulls sont adorables. Combien _il_ est adorable. John doit savoir. John _doit savoir_. « Non, non, John, _jamais_ je ne- »

« Chuut, hey, calme-toi. » Le blond se coulisse plus près, l'inquiétude tirant son visage. « Je te taquinais. Ça va. Calme-toi. »

Battant paresseusement des cils, Sherlock se relaxe presque immédiatement. La proximité de son compagnon de chambre est si apaisante et douce, et il est une fois encore absorbé par la beauté de John, sa stature courte mais son corps si musclé, si puissant qui lui a permis de trimballer un homme de pratiquement deux fois sa taille, ce soir, ses bras si bandés sous les mains de Sherlock qui s'y cramponnaient pour rentrer chez eux.

« Mais... John... » essaie à nouveau Sherlock mais sa langue est pâteuse dans sa bouche. Mais John devrait savoir. John a _besoin_ de savoir.

« Chut, » murmure John. « Tout va bien. »

Le matelas sous lui paraît de plus en plus chaud et accueillant, le faisant se sentir si somnolent, étourdi, comblé, affalé sur son lit, dans son foyer. Car _c'est_ son foyer, avec son _merveilleux_ colocataire qui s'est assuré qu'il soit en sécurité malgré la dose d'alcool qu'il a ingérée, qui lui a enlevé ses chaussures, qui l'a mis sous la couette et qui le regarde avec tant de souci, qui lui dit de se calmer, qui lui dit que ça va, qui le nourrit chaque soir, qui l'a présenté à ses amis et qui _prend soin_ de lui.

Peut-être que tout _va_ bien.

Il est à l'abri. Il est au chaud. Il est avec John.

Sherlock pense que c'est à ça que ressemble le bonheur.

John, qui est apparemment incapable de lire dans ses pensées, hausse un sourcil amusé. « Sherlock ? » le questionne-t-il, mais sa voix paraît... si lointaine. Luttant contre ses paupières lourdes, le bouclé remarque que la silhouette de John devient de plus en plus floue comme le sommeil appelle son cerveau, l'enveloppant comme une couverture supplémentaire alors que les siennes sont déjà si confortables.

« Hey, » John est brusquement proche à nouveau, et Sherlock jure qu'il sent sa main sur son front et ses doigts dans ses boucles. Il réfléchit. Il ne peut pas en être sûr puisque ses yeux sont clos et il est possible qu'il s'imagine des choses mais _nom d'un chien_ , c'est si bon, que ce soit réel ou non. « Je vais mettre un verre d'eau à côté de ton lit, okay ? »

Secouant le menton de gauche à droit, Sherlock ouvre la bouche pour décliner, pour dire merci, pour s'excuser encore une fois d'être un abruti complet, pour dire à John qu'il l'apprécie tellement, pour dire que les vêtements de Victor n'arrivent pas _à la cheville_ des pulls pelucheux de John, pour dire à John qu'il est foutrement _parfait_.

À la place, alors que ses cils se scellent pour de bon, alors que la chaleur de la couette embrouille son esprit et qu'il savoure la main imaginaire, Sherlock tente un dernier chuchotis, « Tu es beau, John, » avant de sombrer définitivement dans les bras de Morphée, sans savoir s'il est parvenu ou non à articuler.

* * *

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _MERCI D'AVOIR LU !__

 _ _Ma page tumblr n'est qu'amour ! Rejoignez-nous !__

Chapitre 8 le dimanche 10 décembre !

D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;)


	8. Chapitre 8

Bienvenue sur ce huitième chapitre !

Merci infiniment pour votre soutien depuis le chapitre 7, période qui n'a pas été évidente pour concilier mes examens et la traduction, bien que ce ne soit toujours pas le top. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs sincèrement pour mon retard dans les réponses à vos reviews et MP. Vous savoir derrière moi m'a permis de ne pas lâcher la traduction malgré la course contre le temps. Vous êtes fabuleux.

Fanny : Ça progresse, n'est-ce pas? ;) On passe à la phase suivante, les choses commencent à bouger... J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!

Je ne fais que traduire le recueil de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove dont vous pouvez retrouver la version originale sur AO3 : / series / 224537

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _Encore une fois, un merci très très spécial à ishaveforsherl, tu es mon phare, chérie. MERCI pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.__

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **J'aimerai Probablement Toujours Tes Mains Autour De Mon Cou**

 **Chapitre 8**

Il était fatigué de le nier.

Vraiment, il l'était.

Il s'en sortait très mal, évidemment, mais il faisait de son mieux pour enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond des recoins les plus sombres de son esprit, les repoussant pour les cacher, les ignorer et les reléguer dans cette cave de déni chaque fois qu'ils se débrouillaient pour en sortir.

Il a fait ce qui lui semblait correct et nécessaire.

Alors pourquoi un Sherlock bourré, titubant, nauséeux, a-t-il anéanti tous ses efforts ? Pourquoi sortir Sherlock Holmes de leur foutue chambre de dortoir pour lui faire découvrir le monde réel a-t-il fragilisé les fortifications dressées par John ?

John préférerait ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qui a exactement mal tourné, à cette soirée. Il préférerait fermer métaphoriquement les yeux sur tout ce qui concerne son colocataire confus, ses sentiments confus, la relation confuse qu'il entretient avec ce garçon dont il partage la chambre, mais ce n'est définitivement pas une option puisque c'est tout ce qu'il est capable de faire pour le moment. C'est tout ce qu'il est putain de capable de _faire_ , penser et méditer et analyser dans chaque détail douloureux chacune de leurs interactions. Il y passe chaque heure, examinant sous tous les angles, y perdant presque la tête.

Et tout ça parce que ce garçon adorablement pompette, à la face rouge, aux cheveux en désordre qui vit dans sa chambre a susurré quatre mots groggys qui ont promptement dévasté le monde de John.

 _Tu es beau, John._

Bon sang, ces quatre mots. Cette phrase. Ça le _hante_.

Ça hante ses pensées, ça hante ses rêves, ça hante sa fichue _vie_. Quatre mots. Quatre simples mots qui veulent à peine dire quelque chose, indépendamment, mais assemblés dans cet ordre, ils veulent dire... Ils pourraient vouloir dire...

Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'ils _veulent dire_?

Car ils ne _peuvent pas_ vouloir dire ce que John Watson veut _désespéramment_ qu'ils veulent dire. Ils ne _peuvent pas_ vouloir dire ce que John Watson _prie_ pour qu'ils veulent dire. C'est ridicule.

Pratiquement impossible.

Sherlock Holmes n'est pas intéressé par John Watson de cette manière.

Pas du tout.

N'est-ce pas ?

Merde, il perd son _sang froid_. De toutes ces choses qui l'empêchent de tourner rond depuis la fête du week-end dernier, il y en a deux auxquelles John ne peut pas arrêter de penser.

La première étant qu'il ne désire rien de plus au monde qu'enfoncer son poing dans la sale gueule de Victor Trevor.

Et la seconde étant que Sherlock Holmes pourrait vraiment penser que John Watson est beau.

Ça s'est produit, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sublime garçon a murmuré ces quatre mots de sa _sublime_ bouche, pas vrai ?

Pitié, Seigneur, faîtes que ce n'était pas un rêve. Pitié. _Pitié_.

John n'est pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il ferait s'il s'avérait que tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination, une hallucination produite par l'alcool, une création de son esprit qui se damnerait pour que cela se produise bel et bien.

Mais John n'était pas saoul. Et John est presque sûr qu'il était sain d'esprit, ce soir-là. C'est ce qui arrive souvent quand vous reconduisez un mec bourré chez lui. Il était concentré, inquiet et un peu furieux de devoir abandonner sa colère quand il a passé le seuil de la maison où habite Victor putain de Trevor.

Mais il est sûr de ne pas avoir fabulé les boucles sombres répandues sur l'oreiller, les longs cils noirs papillonnant contre les joues pâles, les sourcils froncés de préoccupation, l'arc de cupidon parfait se séparant de la lèvre inférieure pour former ces quatre mots qui n'ont jamais traversé l'esprit de John.

Personne n'a jamais qualifié John Watson de beau. Jamais.

Et ça l'a tenu éveille le reste de la nuit.

Non pas que ce soit particulièrement singulier, puisque Sherlock, couché dans son lit de l'autre côté de la chambre, ronflait à scier des branches. Mais John devait admettre qu'il préférait écouter Sherlock souffler et siffler que paniquer de sa mort imminente à chaque seconde de silence.

D'un autre côté, John a eu des heures et des heures pour réfléchir.

Ou plutôt, John a eu des heures et des heures pour tourner et retourner, se questionner, s'interroger, angoisser, et même après tout ce temps, il n'est pas parvenu à trouver de conclusion. Il n'a toujours pas de plan.

Alors quand Sherlock s'est roulé sur le côté et a ouvert ses beaux yeux vitreux pour les ficher directement sur John, le blond était toujours terrorisé, l'esprit tergiversant pour deviner si Sherlock se souvenait de cet infime instant dans la nuit, quand d'une simple phrase, il a condamné John à l'insomnie.

Le bouclé ne lui a donné aucun indice, d'une façon ou d'une autre. S'est contenté de ramper hors du lit et jusqu'aux douches, la main apposée sur son crâne en gémissant d'agonie.

John n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire combien une gueule de boit pouvait être douloureuse.

Et puis le moment propice à lui poser ses questions était passé et les choses étaient revenues à la normale.

Ou, en tout cas, la normalité pour John et Sherlock. Normal ne semble donc pas être le mot adapté.

De plus, John ne pouvait pas nier que quelque chose avait définitivement basculé, depuis la nuit de la fête. Soit ça, soit son esprit malade avait perdu toute rationalité en entendant les mots incroyables sortis de la bouche du garçon auquel il s'est de plus en plus attaché.

Mais aujourd'hui, allongé comme il est sous une barre en acier, le dos reposant sur ce banc dépoli qui sent la sueur de ses congénères qui y sont passés avant lui lors de leur séance rituelle de musculation du vendredi après-midi avant leur match de rugby du lendemain, l'esprit de John se désintéresse du poids qu'il soulève dans ses mains pour se promener du côté de la semaine dernière.

Peut-être était-ce naïf de penser que tout se résoudrait une fois que John aurait sorti Sherlock de leur chambre, mais le blond y croyait vraiment quand Greg et lui parvinrent à le convaincre de les accompagner à la fête. Il pensait que si le génie pouvait voir combien l'équipe de rugby était cool, combien c'était sympa de faire partie d'une bande de potes soudés et gentils, voir que John et tous les autres garçons _désiraient_ sa présence parmi eux, les choses viendraient naturellement.

Ce pour quoi John n'était pas préparé _du tout_ était l'inaptitude _totale_ de Sherlock Holmes à socialiser. Il s'était muré dans un silence radio à la seconde où ils étaient entrés dans la maison, John doit d'ailleurs admettre que c'était assez impressionnant puisque Sherlock n'est d'ordinaire pas capable de se taire plus d'une minute, monologuant sans discontinuer sur ses expériences, ses cours, les habitudes de sommeil ridicules de John -parce qu'apparemment, dormir huit heures par nuit est proprement inacceptable dans l'univers de Sherlock.

Alors voir ce garçon à la verbe intarissable ne pas piper mot était quelque peu bouleversant. Le fait que Sherlock ne parvienne pas à être lui-même en public, ne se sente pas assez à l'aise avec d'autres personnes, tordait quelque chose dans la poitrine de John. Le discours de Greg pendant leur entraînement, plus tôt dans la journée, avait envahi son crâne alors qu'il observait Sherlock se mouvoir silencieusement tandis qu'ils approchaient de la cuisine et de l'équipe, sans discuter, sans même daigner rencontrer son regard, tentant de se faire discret et le moins intrusif possible.

John a immédiatement _détesté_ ça.

Sherlock Holmes est la _définition même_ de l'intrusion. Il est effronté et cassant et absolument fantastique et quiconque lui a un jour fait croire qu'il ne valait rien est le pire être humain que cette Terre ait jamais porté, selon John. Voir son brillant, fascinant colocataire se recroqueviller lentement sur lui-même pour se rendre invisible a encore plus réveillé l'instinct protecteur féroce de John, ne désirant rien de plus que passer son bras autour de sa taille et le tirer à lui, l'enlacer fort et lui dire qu'il est le bienvenu ici, que tous ces gens seront gentils avec lui, que les personnes qui ont été cruelles avec lui par le passé ne sont _rien_ et que Sherlock Holmes est absolument _tout_.

Que Dieu bénisse ses camarades de rugby. John ne sait pas s'il aurait été capable de mener à bien cette soirée sans faire quelque chose de stupide comme, par exemple, se bourrer drastiquement la gueule et étaler ses sentiments à son compagnon de chambre en s'épanchant simultanément sur combien il est désolé que Sherlock en soit passé par tant de choses. John _s'était_ senti un peu triste pour son ami, mais le faire savoir au génie aurait brisé le lien tacite qu'ils ont peu à peu consolidé au fil des semaines et John trouve cette option catastrophique.

Alors quand l'équipe est entrée en jeu et a directement intégré Sherlock comme l'un des leurs, John ne s'est jamais senti aussi reconnaissant envers ce groupe de joyeux couillons. Il a touché le jackpot, avec eux, et il avait noté dans un coin de sa tête de les remercier plus tard, quand Sherlock ne serait plus dans le coin. Il s'est d'ailleurs fortement penché sur le cas de Mike -qui a rit, bien sûr, disant à John qu'il n'était aucunement nécessaire de le remercier, qu'il avait réellement apprécié Sherlock et que John devrait le ramener plus souvent avec lui. Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce que John en a éprouvé, ni même ce qu'il a éprouvé pour Greg Lestrade qui avait de toute évidence briefé l'équipe avant l'arrivée de Sherlock, insistant sur le fait que lui faire boire de l'alcool n'était pas du tout le but de la soirée. Ils s'y étaient tenus sans rendre l'avertissement trop évident et John en avait presque été ému. Cependant, on ne pouvait pas en dire de même de Victor Trevor.

Son équipe a été merveilleuse, ils ont mené la fête d'une main de maître. Et une fois que Sherlock a commencé à se sentir à l'aise, une fois que le génie a vu qu'il était accepté et le bienvenu, la soirée n'est allée que de mieux en mieux.

Et John aurait tellement aimé que ce soit tout. Il aurait aimé que la soirée se limite à ça. Que la soirée se termine de cette manière, qu'il soit rentré au dortoir avec son colocataire rieur, enchanté et heureux.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne fut pas le cas _du tout_.

John bout toujours de l'intérieur, même une semaine après. Ces sept jours passés n'ont en rien aidé à tarir la haine viscérale qu'il ressent pour un seul et même mec, une fureur si aiguë qu'elle brouille la vision de John à chaque fois qu'un nom traverse ses pensées.

Rétrospectivement, John suppose qu'il devrait remercier Victor de lui avoir offert une raison pour être si proche de Sherlock. Il a eu une raison de le toucher, de frotter délicatement son dos, de le tenir contre lui sur le chemin du retour, de prendre soin de lui.

Peut-être que John devrait être content.

Mais il ne l'était pas à ce moment-là et il ne l'est toujours pas aujourd'hui, parce que même si, quand Victor a fait biberonner des shots à Sherlock, John a eu une excuse pour le protéger, le blond n'a toutefois pas apprécié son comportement. Pas quand Sherlock en a été si blessé. Pas quand Sherlock a eu si _peur_.

Quelque chose s'est brisé à l'intérieur de John. Quelque chose a éclaté dans sa poitrine, quelque chose qu'il avait pourtant bien enroulé dans du papier-bulle, quelque chose qu'il manipulait avec précaution pour le préserver de la destruction. Mais tout ce travail ne servait plus un rien quand John a vu ces yeux à la couleur changeante vides, ces traits marqués par la terreur, ce corps gouverné par la panique. Vomir l'avait aidé mais malgré tout, John savait : Sherlock ne voudra _définitivement plus jamais_ abandonner son contrôle à quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Aussi chaotique, bordélique et sans limite que soit son compagnon de chambre, il y a une chose dont Sherlock prend soin comme de la prunelle de ses yeux : son esprit. Il protège ses pensées et ses sentiments et ses réflexions, bien à l'abri dans sa tête. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre combien Sherlock prend soin de son cerveau -c'est la chose dont le bouclé est le plus fier, à en juger par les louanges qu'il en fait. John sait que l'esprit de Sherlock est important pour lui, et le voir perdre tout contrôle dessus a probablement autant effrayé John que Sherlock.

Sa rage à l'encontre de l'homme qui a mis son colocataire dans cet état avait commencé à s'estomper à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de lui. L'air frais dans ses poumons, la chaleur du corps à ses côtés... c'était calmant. Apaisant. Et à mesure que Sherlock reprenait peu à peu conscience de son corps et de sa mobilité, rentrer à leur chambre avait même été plutôt agréable.

Mais John ne peut pas nier qu'avoir été aussi près de Sherlock, dans son espace vital, le tenir si proche... a malmené les frontières de John et, à moins que son imagination lui ait joué des tours, il jurerait qu'il en a été de même pour son génie de compagnon de chambre.

C'était... émouvant.

Durant les sept derniers jours, John est _certain_ de ne pas avoir fabulé, il est certain que Sherlock et lui se sont frôlés, les bras, les jambes, d'autres parties du corps, plusieurs fois par jour. Il est certain que Sherlock s'est aventuré plus souvent qu'auparavant de son côté de la chambre, que le génie se penche discrètement derrière lui pour zieuter sur son ordinateur, qu'il s'assoit plus près de lui qu'il ne l'a jamais fait en un mois et demi de temps.

Ils semblent graviter l'un autour de l'autre, il n'y a plus de ligne métaphorique qui sépare le territoire de chacun dans leur chambre, le territoire dans lequel ils sont en sécurité, non, les limites sont même devenues difficiles à discerner. La peur de Sherlock de sortir du dortoir avec John paraît également s'arrondir. Il leur arrive de partir en cours ensemble, d'occasionnellement acheter le dîner ensemble, de se croiser et de discuter sur le campus.

Et c'est définitivement... _émouvant_.

Et John est _sûr_ de ne pas être le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Il est sûr de voir le sang affluer le long de la nuque de Sherlock et teinter son visage de porcelaine quand leurs mains s'effleurent, lorsqu'ils marchent côte à côte. Il est sûr d'avoir surpris Sherlock à détourner trop vite le regard quand la respiration de John vient s'échouer contre sa joue lorsque le blond se tourne pour lui parler. Il est sûr que Sherlock remarque autant ces changements que lui.

Mais ils n'en discutent pas.

Ils ne discutent pas de leur proximité, ils ne discutent pas de ce qu'elle signifie et ils ne reconnaissent pas que les choses ont changé.

Mais les choses ont changé.

Pas vrai ?

 _Tu es beau, John_.

Oui, les choses ont _définitivement_ changé.

Pour John, en tout cas.

Ce que John ne sait pas est où vont les mener ces évolutions. Vont-ils se rapprocher en tant qu'amis ? Y a-t-il un petit quelque chose en plus ? Sherlock est-il aussi confus que John ?

Le blond n'en sait rien. Pourquoi tout est toujours si _compliqué_ dès que ça concerne Sherlock Holmes ?

« Vas-y doucement, Johnny, » Greg apparaît dans son champ de vision alors que John bloque la barre de fer dans sur son portant. La sueur dégouline sur ses tempes. Il souffle un bon coup, les yeux vrillés sur le plafond. « On est supposés y aller mollo, aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin que tout le monde soit en forme pour le match de demain. »

« Désolé, » marmonne John, balançant ses deux jambes du même côté du banc pour se lever et attraper sa serviette avec laquelle il s'essuie la face. « J'avais la tête ailleurs. »

« Prends une pause et sécurise-moi ? » propose Greg en se glissant à la place qu'occupait John tandis que le blond se poste derrière le banc.

« Tu es sorti de ta niche ? » demande John, assistant Greg qui déloge la barre de métal de ses encoches.

« Pas encore, » grince Greg en soulevant la barre de son torse. « Myc est toujours furieux contre moi. Il dit qu'il ne me confiera plus, je cite, 'le bien-être de Sherlock'. Je pense que ça va prendre quelques temps. »

« Mais ce n'était pas de ta faute, » argue John. « Ce n'est pas toi qui lui a planté la bouteille dans le gosier. »

« Ouais, mais j'aurais dû le surveiller. »

« Ce n'est pas un chiot, Greg, ni un gosse. Il est adulte et intelligent. Il peut prendre ses propres décisions. » C'est exactement le même argument que John ressasse dans sa boîte crânienne à chaque fois qu'il songe à cette soirée et à comment il aurait pu empêcher que ça parte en couilles, quand sa culpabilité le ronge plus que d'habitude. Que serait-il arrivé à Sherlock si John n'avait pas été là ? Quelqu'un se serait-il assis avec lui pendant qu'il dégobillait ses tripes dans les buissons ? Quelqu'un lui aurait-il dit que tout irait bien ? Quelqu'un l'aurait-il ramené chez lui en toute sécurité ? Ou Victor lui aurait-il servi d'autres shots jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ne soit plus capable de tenir debout et puis... et puis quoi ?

« Tu vois, Johnny, _tu_ le sais. Et _je_ le sais. Mais le dire à _Mycroft_ revient à le dire à un mur de briques. Il n'entend pas et il ne comprend pas. Il voit toujours Sherlock comme un petit garçon. Il l'a pratiquement élevé, tu sais. C'est dur de le laisser partir. Surtout après tout ce que Sherlock a traversé au lycée- »

« C'est vrai, » le coupe John, il n'a aucune envie d'en entendre plus sur les douloureuses expériences de vie de Sherlock. « Je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive quand on est grand frère. »

« Exactement, » acquiesce Greg, finissant sa série et reposant bruyamment la barre sur son rangement. « Quoi qu'il en soit, Myc sera sur mon dos encore quelques jours, je pense. Il m'a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas au match de demain, même si _je_ lui ai dit de ne pas venir puisque c'est à quatre heures de route. Mais il m'a balancé ça comme si c'était son idée. Il a dit qu'il préférait passer du temps avec son frère plutôt qu'avec son petit-ami irresponsable. »

John renifle. « Sherlock va adorer ça. »

Lui lançant un sourire, Greg rit en secouant la tête. « Pas vrai ? Mais qui sait, peut-être que ça aidera ma cause. Que Myc se souviendra de l'irascibilité de son frère et réalisera que sa colère devrait être focalisée sur _lui_ et non sur moi. »

« Retourner les frères l'un contre l'autre pour sauver ton couple ? » John hausse un sourcil intraitable. « Je te pensais meilleur que ça. »

« Oh, pitié, la fratrie Holmes n'a pas besoin que j'intervienne pour se sauter à la gorge. »

John rit de bon cœur. « C'est tellement vrai. »

« Hey, les mecs. »

John et Greg pivotent tous deux vers Paul qui gigote à la porte, tripotant nerveusement la bandoulière de son sac à son épaule. La même attitude que toute la semaine. Un regard incertain. Un regard coupable.

John prend tout de suite pitié de lui, lui souriant chaudement. « Hey, Paul. » Ce n'est pas la faute de Paul si son colocataire est un connard, et John ne supporte pas que son coéquipier se sente responsable. Il n'a rien fait de mal. « Comment tu vas ? »

« Uh- bien, » bredouille-t-il, se frottant la nuque, esquivant ses yeux.

Fronçant les sourcils, John s'oriente vers Greg qui hausse les épaules en réponse et juste quand John s'apprête à répéter à Paul que personne ne lui en veut, que ce n'est pas lui qui a fait pression sur Sherlock pour qu'il picole, que tout va bien, son cerveau décide finalement de remarquer que Paul tient toujours la porte ouverte, les yeux plantés au sol.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse formuler la question qui lui vient en tête, Victor Trevor passe l'entrée, habillé d'un jogging et d'un sweat, avec son air bourge -et arrogant, à moins que John ne se trompe- toujours plaqué sur la gueule, semblant satisfait de lui-même.

Les sept jours passés n'ont pas aidé à atténuer l'amertume que John éprouve à l'encontre de ce vil être humain.

Victor Trevor.

Rien que son nom hérisse les poils de John et le voir directement est dix fois pire, la peau du blond vibre presque de rage.

John Watson s'est méfié de Victor Trevor à la seconde où il a posé les yeux sur lui. Fils à papa et prétentieux à en crever sans même prononcer un seul putain de mot, John a instantanément été irrité par ses jolis yeux et ses cheveux trop bien coiffés. Il a détesté l'élégante courbe de sourcils d'un bâtard sûr de lui, il a détesté les épaules carrées et le torse bombé, il a détesté les vêtements trop cintrés et le relent rance de l'abus d'eau de Cologne.

Mais plus que tout, aussi égoïste et ridicule que ce soit, John a détesté la manière dont les yeux émeraudes étaient plissés sur Sherlock Holmes, comme un laser. Comme si Victor avait des projets pour le génie. Comme si Victor _méritait_ d'avoir des projets pour Sherlock. Comme si ça n'avait pas traversé l'esprit de Victor qu'il pourrait ne pas obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Et John l'a _détesté_ de chaque fibre de son être.

John Watson ne déteste pas. Il met un point d'honneur à ne pas détesté, à ne pas gaspiller son énergie en négativité, et il n'a honnêtement jamais rencontré quelqu'un qu'il _déteste_.

Mais tout a changé la nuit où il a rencontré Victor Trevor. Victor Trevor qui était insupportablement attirant, qui possédait toute la confiance du monde et qui ne trouvait rien de menaçant en John Watson, à en juger par son regard affamé qui dévorait Sherlock. Même ensuite, même après avoir échangé quelques courtes phrases d'introduction, John ne doutait plus des intentions de Victor.

Victor n'en avait rien à foutre du sublime cerveau de Sherlock, de ses maladresses sociales attendrissantes, de ses expériences calamiteuses, de ses habitudes de sommeil décalées, de son désintérêt total dès qu'il considère que quelque chose est ennuyeux. Il se contrefoutait de savoir que la nourriture préférée de Sherlock est la thaïlandaise, que Sherlock lit les manuels de chimie pour s'amuser, que Sherlock n'a jamais eu d'amis, et encore moins de relations romantiques.

Ce que veut Victor Trevor de Sherlock Holmes est plus qu'évident et aucune des excentricités du génie, de ses expériences, de ses _pensées_ n'entre dans l'équation. Victor traque Sherlock.

Et la fureur de John l'a presque consumé de l'intérieur.

Bien sûr, le blond n'est pas assez stupide pour croire que sa colère envers Victor n'est basée que sur son manque d'intérêt sincère pour Sherlock Holmes. John sait de quoi il en retourne.

La bête jalouse n'a jamais tourmenté John, auparavant. Il ne sait même pas s'il avait déjà connu la jalousie avant la semaine dernière.

Maintenant, il sait ce que c'est. Maintenant, il ne la connaît que trop bien. Maintenant, il sait que cette créature vicieuse vit en lui, grondant et raclant ses griffes aiguisées dans la saleté, prête à bondir sur tout ce qui représente un danger pour ce qui est sien. Car cette bête croît que Sherlock Holmes est sien. Et voir quelqu'un menacer ce qui lui appartient, voir les yeux alanguis de Victor traîner sur Sherlock comme un morceau de viande a réveillé la créature de sa latence, a réveillé son instinct de protection, aboyant à chaque œillade, chaque rictus malsain, comme pour dire : _Dégage, il est à moi_.

Puis le tournoi de Pond a été annoncé et Victor a déguerpi tel un enfant colérique. L'animal en John a soufflé de satisfaction, s'est réinstallé dans sa cage, alerte mais pas imminent.

Et John a espéré que ce soit la fin. Il a espéré que Victor se contenterait de disparaître pour ne jamais revenir et il refusait d'y repenser. Le jeu a commencé et, pour être honnête, John avait oublié l'épisode Victor Trevor.

Jusqu'à ce que Sherlock quitte son champ visuel un peu trop longtemps. Et John n'a jamais autant puisé dans ses ressources pour se contenir qu'au moment où il a vu son colocataire penché sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, instable sur ses pieds et les mains agrippées si fort au rebord que ses phalanges en étaient blanches.

John dut claquer la lourde porte de métal pour enfermer le monstre cupide qui jappait déjà, verrouillant chaque serrure et domptant ses traits. Il ne voulait pas risquer de péter un câble en abordant son ami et il se contenta de faire comme si l'impudent n'était pas là.

Sherlock était blessé. Victor l'avait _blessé_.

Et John détesta Victor d'autant plus, aussi impossible que cela eut pourtant été. Mais que Dieu lui vienne en aide, il le _détestait_.

Dans ses moments de lucidité, John se rend compte qu'il n'est pas rationnel. Il sait que les gens font tout le temps des fêtes universitaires, se bourrent la gueule comme pas permis et recommencent le lendemain. Il sait qu'il n'est pas rare d'y croiser des gosses complètement saouls. La partie logique de son cerveau le _sait_.

L'autre, la partie qui passe son temps à rêver et à fantasmer sur son compagnon de chambre, se contrefout de la rationalité. Cette partie du cerveau de John est alimentée par la bête jalouse qui vit dans sa poitrine et elles s'accordèrent toutes deux en constatant que Victor Trevor avait _encore une fois_ empiété sur son territoire.

Ce sentiment est terrifiant. Ce n'est même plus de l'ordre de la colère. Ce n'est pas une réaction de panique chaotique. Ce n'est pas un sentiment de possessivité un peu bancale, pas une pulsion infantile _C'est à moi, t'as pas le droit_. Ce n'est pas de la jalousie pathétique parce que quelqu'un d'autre est intéressé par Sherlock Holmes, même si John doit admettre qu'il y a également de ça.

C'est plus comme un orage silencieux. Une haine insidieuse qui se coulisse sous la peau de John alors que l'animal en lui fait les cent pas, prêt et patient, qui attend juste son heure, qui observe attentivement son environnement d'un œil méfiant mais la défaite n'est pas une option.

C'est une hargne pure. John n'est pas aveuglé par sa jalousie ou son humeur. Il est même plutôt calme, de l'extérieur, tout du moins. Mais à l'intérieur, il calcule, il prémédite. Ses drapeaux rouges se sont hissés à la vue de Victor Trevor. Il y a quelque chose de particulier chez ce garçon que John a senti dès qu'il a posé les yeux sur lui. Mais John n'a pas le temps de se laisser aller à la rage. À quoi cela servirait-il ? Non, il doit rester sur ses gardes. Et son corps est plus qu'heureux de s'y plier.

Ce qui est, en soit, effrayant car ça prouve au blond la profondeur de ses sentiments pour le génie fou qui vit dans sa chambre. Ça renforce les peurs de John de voir l'importance qu'a prise Sherlock. John ne gagnerait rien à sauter sur Victor Trevor comme un lunatique. Il y a de la jalousie, certes, mais il y a également tellement plus quand il regarde dans les yeux de ce petit bâtard. Il n'est pas simplement animé par une envie de se rapprocher de Sherlock, de passer du temps avec Sherlock, de s'arranger pour que Sherlock lui fasse suffisamment confiance et boive quelques verres avec lui.

Ce n'est pas de l'amertume, c'est une fureur sans nom. De la fureur parce que Victor Trevor pense qu'il mérite que Sherlock lui accorde de son temps. De la fureur parce que Victor ne semble pas savoir que Sherlock est incroyable. De la fureur parce que Victor se juge apte à tourner autour du bouclé juste pour rire, préférant le bourrer plutôt que discuter sainement avec lui.

Ne voit-il pas ? Ne se doute-t-il pas ? Ne _comprend_ -il pas ?

Les yeux revolvers, John espère que ses pensées sont clairement lisibles. _Comment peux-tu ne pas vouloir_ connaître _Sherlock Holmes, salopard ?_

Semblant parfaitement à l'aise, comme s'il ne valsait pas dans la tanières des lions, le regard de Victor évalue le joueur de rugby blond avec toute la nonchalance du monde.

Et a l'audace de putain de _sourire_.

Le sang de John ne fait qu'un tour, ses yeux bleus s'illuminent d'un feu dévastateur.

Les lèvres ourlées du sourire le plus faux que John ait jamais vu, Victor avance avec confiance, comme si sa présence en ce lieu était normale, comme s'il n'avait pas fait picoler le colocataire inexpérimenté de John le week-end dernier, comme s'il ne savait pas _exactement_ ce qu'il est en train de faire.

« Comme on se retrouve, » tente de vanner Victor, accompagné d'un rictus factice, les yeux traînant suffisamment longtemps sur la silhouette de John pour faire comprendre qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu ici et qu'il n'en a simplement rien à branler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » exige Greg, son ton ne laisse aucun mystère sur ses propres pensées et John n'a jamais été aussi reconnaissant envers son ami qu'en cet instant précis.

« Hey, woah. » Victor recule d'un pas et lève les paumes en signe de paix. « Pas besoin d'être hostile. Bon sang, est-ce que tu peux avoir une conversation civilisée sans t'énerver ?

« Bien sûr, acquiesce aimablement Greg. « Avec beaucoup de gens, d'ailleurs. Cependant, ces dites personnes n'ont jamais bourré la gueule du petit frère de mon copain. »

« Oh, allez. » Victor roule des yeux et balayant l'argument d'un revers de main, comme si le bien-être de Sherlock était le dernier de ses soucis. « Sherlock allait très bien. Les gens boivent, aux fêtes. Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire. Il respirait encore, non ? Tu dramatises toujours comme ça ? »

« Quand ça touche ceux auxquels je tiens, oui, je prends ça à cœur, » croasse Greg en retour.

« Les gars, stop. » Paul reprend finalement contenance, toujours mal assuré, mais se convainc d'agir. Il dévisage son colocataire avec insistance puis continue. « Écoutez, Victor m'accompagne parce qu'il souhaitait _s'excuser_ , pas vrai Vic ? »

Victor ne répond pas immédiatement. Il observe alternativement John et Greg un long moment avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en une posture pas le moins du monde rédemptrice. « Ouais, » grince-t-il sardoniquement. « Pardon. »

« Vic, mets-y du tien. » Paul enfonce son coude entre ses côtes. « Ce sont mes amis et j'aimerais que tu t'entendes bien avec eux. Tu sais que ce que tu as fait n'était... pas bien. »

« Eh bien, ça va être compliqué s'ils s'obstinent à- » commence à contrer Victor.

« Paul, » claque Greg, coupant Victor. « Je peux te parler une minute ? »

Soupirant, Paul lance un dernier regard désespéré et légèrement mécontent à Victor avant de suivre Greg suffisamment loin pour que leur échange ne soit pas entendu, laissant les deux autres seuls.

Ils restent silencieux un moment, la tension est tangible, la nuque de John chauffe d'une fureur contenue.

À bout de nerfs, c'est John qui brise la quiétude.

« Tu n'es pas du tout venu ici pour t'excuser, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il voit l'étincelle dans les pupilles de Victor, une fraction de surprise avant que le rictus ne regagne sa place et que le reste de ses traits revoit à John l'image du garçon opportuniste qu'il a rencontré à cette fameuse fête.

« Non, bien sûr que non, » rit Victor avec condescendance. « De quoi devrais-je m'excuser, exactement ? Sherlock avait l'air de péter la forme quand je l'ai vu à nos séances d' _étude_ , cette semaine. Je suis persuadé qu'il va très bien. »

John ne s'est jamais senti aussi fier de lui-même qu'en cet instant, quand il parvient à ne pas réagir à ce commentaire. Il attend, sans bouger le moindre muscle.

Le sourire de Victor s'agrandit. « Je suis venu pour faire de l'exercice. C'est bien une salle de sport ? »

« Mm. » John opine une fois, pinçant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire amèrement. « Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser à ta musculation. » Il se tourne pour partir. Il a vraiment l'intention de partir. Il est pris de l'envie pressante de rejoindre sa chambre, de voir Sherlock avant d'être obligé de monter dans ce qui les conduira loin d'ici, pour leur match. Il a besoin de se convaincre que ça ira, que Sherlock va bien, qu'ils vont bien, et que l'angoisse qui commence à poindre en lui n'est due qu'à la présence de Victor Trevor.

Mais calmement, vicieusement, la voix de l'autre résonne à nouveau.

« Alors, tu quittes Londres pour le week-end ? »

La panique ricoche dans les tripes de John, ses cheveux se dressent sur sa nuque, le fond de la question le percute telle une vague glaciale. Il se réoriente dans sa direction, les paupières plissées en fentes. « En quoi ça te concerne ? » C'est une réplique idiote, mais John est trop choqué que Victor connaisse sa programmation de match, ce qui est ridicule puisqu'il vit avec un joueur de rugby.

Les entrailles de John convulsent.

Haussant les épaules, Victor se penche sur l'épaule de John, comme s'il était plus intéressé par ce qu'il se passe derrière lui que par leur conversation. « Sans raison particulière, » murmure-t-il. « Alors Sherlock sera seul ? »

« Il passe le week-end avec son frère. » Les pensées de John sont brouillonnes. Il quitte la ville ce soir, il laisse Sherlock seul dans leur chambre alors que ce salaud en a après lui. Il doute que Victor sache que Sherlock préférerait se faire torturer plutôt que de passer du temps avec Mycroft Holmes, ce qui revient au même, de toute manière.

John perçoit l'éclair de déception avant que Victor ne change de masque. « Ah. Dommage. Eh bien, bonne chance pour le match. » Il contourne John, mains dans les poches, plus cool et calme que jamais, à peine conscient d'avoir fait sauter un des verrous de la cage de John. « Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra. »

John attend un long moment, surveillant du coin de l'œil Victor qui pénètre dans les vestiaires, puis pivote et constate que son Capitaine le fixe. Greg indique la sortie d'un mouvement de tête. « Dépêche-toi, » articule-t-il. « Tu as trente minutes. »

Il ne se fait pas prier. Attrapant son sac et le jetant sur son dos, le rugbyman déguerpit du gymnase et se presse à son dortoir, implorant pour que le génie qui est devenu si important pour lui s'y trouve.

* * *

John décide, en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil gris passé du bus qui les acheminera à bon port en quatre heures, qu'il est complètement fou. Aucun doute. Cent pour cent cinglé.

Il a déboulé à son dortoir, après avoir traversé tout le campus en courant pour revenir chez lui, pour revenir à Sherlock, son compagnon de chambre platonique, le souffle court et lourd en défonçant presque la porte pour ne trouver qu'une chambre vide.

L'inquiétude a tailladé la colonne vertébrale de John à la vue de cet espace sans Sherlock. Puis il s'est motivé à préparer son sac, _lentement_ , en espérant que le génie refasse surface, même l'histoire d'une seconde, avant que John ne le quitte pour une durée inacceptable. Il a vérifié chaque recoin de la chambre, empaquetant soigneusement ses affaires, retardant chaque geste, s'assurant de repousser l'échéance, sans pour autant risquer de louper son bus.

Aucun signe de Sherlock.

« Je suis fou, » grommelle John, se passant une main dans les cheveux et zieutant le portable dans sa main. Il n'a pas reçu de message de Sherlock, la déception habite ses entrailles.

« Oui, tu l'es, » confirme Greg, se jetant dans le siège à côté. « Un fou d'amour. »

« Ferme-la, » glousse John. Il ne se donne même plus vraiment la peine de nier. Toute l'équipe est bien trop consciente de ses sentiments pour Sherlock, pourquoi mentir ?

« Hey, je suis dans le même bateau, mec, » soupire Greg, sortant son téléphone de sa poche pour le faire tourner dans ses mains. « Ce foutu engin n'a pas vibré de la journée. J'ai le droit au _silence radio_ de mon propre _petit-ami_. Et ça _marche_. Je suis sur le point de péter un câble. »

« Ouais, tu douilles probablement plus que moi, » s'ébroue John. « Techniquement, ce n'est pas un silence radio... Je ne pense pas, du moins. Il est sûrement juste occupé. »

Quant à savoir par quoi il est occupé, c'est une autre affaire.

« Tu as de la chance, » marmonne Greg. « C'est très désagréable, quand un Holmes t'en veut. »

« Crois-moi, je sais, » rit John. « Tu as entendu parlé de l'épisode expérience ? »

« Oh, ouais ! » caquette Greg, se tapant le genoux. « Merde, c'est ouf. Mais c'est tellement Sherlock. »

« Ouais, comme je suis chanceux. » John lève affectueusement les yeux au ciel, le sourire sur son visage est parlant.

Soufflant, Greg s'enfonce légèrement dans son dossier et baisse la voix, zieutant aux alentours avant de chuchoter : « Écoute, je, uh, j'ai discuté avec Paul. »

« J'étais là, » acquiesce John, se penchant d'un air de conspiration pour mieux entendre. « Je t'ai vu le traîner à l'écart comme un prof qui réprimande un élève. »

« Oi, il a amené ce petit salopard pendant notre heure de muscu, » se défend Greg et John opine son approbation. Respirant, Greg secoue la tête. « Paul n'avait que de bonnes intentions, » rappelle-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. « Je me sens un peu désolé pour lui. Il a l'impression d'être pris entre deux feux. »

« Il n'a pas à se sentir coupable, » râle John. « Ce n'est pas de sa faute si son colocataire est un connard. »

« Tout à fait d'accord, » grince Greg. « Je lui ai dit de ne plus amener Victor et il a accepté sans problème. À mon avis, il croyait vraiment que tout allait bien se passer jusqu'à ce que Victor fasse son petit numéro. »

« Ouais, » claque John, compatissant pour son coéquipier. « J'irai lui parler aussi. Lui dire que ça va. »

« Je pense que ça lui ferait du bien. Je pense- »

Les mots de Greg sont coupés par un _beep_ aigu et le capitaine attrape hâtivement le téléphone sur son giron pour le déverrouiller d'un pouce impatient. Il sourit comme un illuminé et tape sa réponse.

« Enfoiré, » ronchonne jalousement John.

« Hm ? » fredonne distraitement Greg, le nez plongé sur son portable, les lèvres étirées.

Soupirant lourdement, John fixe son propre téléphone, luttant contre la nouvelle vague de panique qui tente de l'engloutir.

Ce qui est _ridicule_.

N'importe quel autre jour, il serait normal de ne pas avoir de nouvel de son compagnon de chambre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rejoignent au dortoir à la fin de la journée pour manger à emporter et discuter. Il arrive même qu'il ne reçoive pas de SMS de lui pendant des jours. Mais sa conversation avec Victor a mis John à cran.

Ce qui, encore une fois, est _ridicule_.

Ce n'est pas comme si Victor allait _assassiner_ Sherlock.

Au pire des cas, il... le draguera. Lui fera du gringue. Il essayera peut-être même de sortir avec lui. Et de l'embrasser. Et de coucher avec lui, à un moment donné. C'est la pire chose qui pourrait arriver.

Et ce ne serait pas la fin du monde, hein ? Ce ne serait pas le scandale du siècle, pas vrai ?

En fait, si. Si, ce _serait_ le scandale du siècle. Si, ce _serait_ la fin du monde.

Ce serait la fin de John et Sherlock, peu importe ce que ça signifie. Ce serait la fin des repas à emporter, des discussions tard dans la nuit, des frôlements inattendus.

Ce serait la fin du cœur de John Watson.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir et faire marche arrière, John déverrouille son téléphone et envoie un message, avec des gestes hachés et des doigts maladroits. Il est soudainement désespéré d'avoir des nouvelles de Sherlock Holmes.

 _Il y a des restes dans le mini-frigo._

C'est un message simple. Ennuyeux, même. Mais c'est quelque chose. C'est un bout de communication. Et John a _besoin_ de communication, en ce moment. _Parle-moi, Sherlock. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fui sous le soleil couchant avec un troll aux yeux verts nommé Victor Trevor._

Sans lâcher son téléphone des yeux, l'estomac dans la gorge, John entend un gloussement et voit son ami qui l'espionne d'un air goguenard.

« Oh, Johnny, » rit Greg en agitant son propre portable avec solidarité. « Qu'est-ce que les frères Holmes ont fait de nous ? »

Pouffant doucement, John hausse les épaules, sentant le nœud dans sa poitrine se desserrer légèrement. Il n'est pas seul dans ce pétrin. « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, » souffle-t-il et Greg soupire.

Alors que John s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose, son téléphone vibre. Son cœur gonfle, ses doigts tremblent alors qu'il saisit l'appareil, le fait presque tomber dans son empressement.

 _ **Okay.**_

Grognant, John laisse son crâne rouler en arrière et percuter l'appui-tête. Sérieux ? _Okay_? C'est tout ? Merde, Sherlock, fais un effort.

La déception est écrasante et John est tenté d'éteindre net son portable.

Jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse de nouveau.

 _ **J'ai faim.**_

Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher : John rit à haute voix, secoue affectueusement la tête et ignore son ami à côté de lui dont le regard parlant est braqué sur lui. Souriant, il répond instantanément.

 _Mange, alors._

 _ **Sans toi ?**_

 _Sherlock, je suis dans le bus pour mon match, là._

 _ **Oh.**_

 _ **Eh bien, je peux attendre que tu reviennes.**_

 _Dans ce cas, tu attendras jusque demain soir car je ne serai pas de retour avant._

 _ **Quoi ?**_

 _ **Combien de temps dure ce match ?**_

 _Tu es sérieux ? Je t'ai dit que nous étions invités, ce week-end. Je pars ce soir et je ne reviendrai que demain dans la nuit._

 _ **Je suis sûr que tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'un projet de la sorte.**_

 _Et moi, je suis convaincu du contraire._

 _ **Quand ?**_

 _Lundi._

 _ **Hm.**_

 _ **J'ai dû l'effacer.**_

John fronce les sourcils.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

 _ **Tu me taquines ?**_

Souriant si fort que ses joues lui font mal, le cœur de John rate un battement dans sa cage thoracique lorsqu'il lit le message. Nom d'un chien, son colocataire est si putain d' _adorable_ et _attendrissant_. Il sait de source sûr que Sherlock aime quand John le taquine. Il ne sait pas comment répondre autrement. Ce micro bout de discussion sans importance avec cette personne si spéciale l'aide déjà à se sentir dix fois mieux.

 _Peu importe la réponse que tu donneras à ma question, il est fort probable que ça se termine en taquinerie, oui. Mais pour le moment, je te pose réellement la question. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie quand tu dis que tu l'as effacé ?_

 _ **J'ai déjà dû t'en parler.**_

 _Apparemment pas._

 _ **Ah. J'efface les données futiles de mon cerveau.**_

 _Merci infiniment, mec. Je suis ravi d'apprendre que mon emploi du temps n'est pas important pour toi._

 _ **Eh bien, à ce moment-là, je n'avais sûrement pas réalisé que ton match inclurait un départ d'un week-end entier.**_

 _C'est juste pour une nuit._

 _ **À quelle heure ?**_

 _Je ne sais pas trop, mais notre match est programmé pour le milieu de l'après-midi. Alors on ne devrait pas rentrer trop tard._

 _ **Et comment suis-je supposé occuper mon temps, en attendant ?**_

 _J'sais pas, Sherlock. Mais je suis sûr que tu vas trouver quelque chose._

 _ **Fastidieux.**_

 _Oui, pauvre de toi._

 _Attends, tu peux vraiment effacer des trucs de ton cerveau ? Comme pour un ordinateur ?_

 _ **Excellente analogie, John. Oui, comme pour un ordinateur. Mon cerveau est semblable à un disque dur et il est logique de n'y garder que des information utiles.**_

 _Utiles ?_

 _ **Oui, utiles. Vraiment utiles. Les personnes lambda remplissent leurs têtes de toutes sortes d'inepties qui rendent laborieux l'apprentissage des informations primordiales. Comprends-tu ?**_

 _Oh, oui, je comprends parfaitement. Je comprends que mon colocataire est un génie fou qui se considère aussi brillant qu'une machine. Super._

 _ **Tu penses que je suis étrange.**_

 _Oui, définitivement, mais je pense aussi que tu es brillant. Ça équilibre la balance._

 _ **Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?**_

 _Quoi, que ton cerveau surdimensionné ne puisse pas enregistrer quelque chose d'aussi trivial que mon emploi du temps ? Pas aussi bizarre que ce qui germe sous ton lit, non._

 _ **Rien ne germe sous mon lit.**_

 _Menteur. Tu croyais sérieusement que je n'avais rien remarqué ? Tu penses être si discret ?_

 _ **Je suis discret.**_

 _ **Mais il n'y a rien sous mon lit. Je n'ai donc aucun besoin d'être discret.**_

 _Bien sûr que non._

 _ **Bien sûr que non.**_

 _Okay, Sherlock._

 _Alors, pourrais-tu éventuellement considérer de ne pas effacer les choses que je te dis ?_

 _ **John, si je n'effaçais pas de mon cerveau la moitié des bêtises qui sortent de ta bouche, je ne pourrais plus me considérer comme un génie.**_

 _Ah, oui, comme ça doit être dur pour toi, survivre aux côtés des mollusques qu'est le reste de l'humanité._

 _ **Tu n'as pas idée.**_

 _Alors, que vas-tu faire, ce soir ? Tu as décidé ?_

 _ **À quoi penses-tu ?**_

 _Tu vas t'adonner à une de ces expériences interdites que je devrais nettoyer à mon retour, pas vrai ?_

 _ **Bien joué, John. Tu t'améliores.**_

 _Merveilleux._

 _ **C'est également mon avis.**_

 _Amuse-toi bien._

S'enfonçant dans son siège et fermant les yeux, regrettant déjà que la discussion ait pris fin, John s'installe plus confortablement, une douce euphorie gagnant ses os.

Ils vont bien.

Ils sont solides.

Victor Trevor n'a rien altéré à la connexion qui lie John Watson à Sherlock Holmes. De ça, John en est certain.

Et juste lorsque son esprit commence à se calmer, il est tiré de son apaisement par une nouvelle vibration dans sa main.

Et une chaleur fleurit en lui alors qu'il lit le message de son compagnon de chambre.

 _ **Oh, tu es occupé ?**_

Rayonnant d'adoration, John ne parvient pas à répondre aussi vite qu'il le voudrait.

 _Nope. On a quatre heures de voyage._

 _Tu as trouvé les restes ?_

 _ **Oui. Le poulet teriyaki n'est pas très bon, réchauffé.**_

 _Je sais, désolé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer t'acheter autre chose._

 _ **Ce n'est pas grave.**_

 _De rien, sale gosse._

 _ **Je ne suis PAS un sale gosse.**_

 _Une sale gosse d'école privé, bourré de fric et pourvu d'un intellect si développé qu'il est assimilé à un disque dur._

 _ **Tu es si excessif.**_

 _JE suis excessif ? Moi ? Tu dis ça de moi ? Vraiment ?_

 _ **Oui.**_

 _Oh, Sherlock. Tu vois mais tu n'observes pas._

 _ **J'observe à la perfection, merci bien.**_

 _Je n'en sais rien. Je pense que je vais bientôt te dépasser, en terme d'observation._

 _ **Tu en es encore bien loin, John.**_

 _J'en suis foutrement proche, Sherlock._

 _ **Continue de t'en persuader.**_

 _Compte là-dessus._

 _Je continuerai jusqu'à ce que mon intellect soit aussi développé que le tien._

 _Que ferons-nous, à ce moment-là ?_

 _ **Nous te construirons un Palais Mental.**_

 _Un palais ?! J'aime l'idée !_

 _ **Calme-toi, ce n'est pas un vrai palais. C'est une technique mémorielle. Dans les grandes lignes, tu construis un palais dans ton esprit pour te souvenir de ce que tu estimes être important.**_

 _ **Le tien serait probablement un immeuble constitué d'un étage dédié au rugby et d'un autre consacré à tout ce qui tourne autour de James Bond.**_

 _L'idée me paraît toujours alléchante._

 _Attends, je pourrais faire combien d'étages ?_

 _ **Autant que nécessaire. Je fonctionne en ailes, mais les étages font également l'affaire.**_

 _Je préfère les étages. Mais j'aurais besoin d'en construire un troisième pour toi._

 _ **Tu as besoin de tout un étage pour moi ?**_

 _Oh que oui. Sais-tu seulement combien de choses je dois me rappeler sur toi chaque jour ?_

 _La dernière fois que tu as mangé, par exemple ?_

 _Ou la dernière fois que tu t'es hydraté ?_

 _Ou la dernière fois que tu as quitté notre chambre ?_

 _ **D'accord, j'ai compris.**_

 _ **Même si je pense que tu exagères.**_

 _ **À nouveau.**_

 _ **Mais je suis d'accord pour que le troisième étage de ton Palais Mental me soit dédié.**_

 _Merveilleux._

 _Et où suis-je, dans le tien ?_

 _ **Tu n'as pas envie de savoir.**_

 _Oh, allez, tu occupes tout un étage du mien !_

 _ **Oui, et merci beaucoup pour ça.**_

 _Sherlock, dis-moi !_

 _ **Non.**_

 _S'il te plaît ?_

 _ **Non.**_

 _Allez !_

Les réponses s'arrêtent et John soupire, la déception se fait une place dans son ventre. Il ne désire rien de plus que poursuivre cette discussion sans queue ni tête avec son colocataire, se sentant bête et heureux et bien plus léger. Il tripote son téléphone encore un moment avant de laisser retomber sa tête contre le dossier, se sentant foncièrement idiot d'avoir développé un besoin de ces simples messages insignifiants.

Pourquoi doivent-ils partir si loin pour un match ? Pourquoi des éléments extérieurs éloignent-ils John de Sherlock ?

Pourquoi John s'est-il tant attaché à ce garçon ?

Ses yeux commencent à se fermer, dépité du silence de son téléphone, quand la vibration familière se fait à nouveau sentir dans sa main. Les paupières de John s'ouvrent en un instant, son pouce glisse sur l'écran.

Un doux gloussement s'échappe de ses lèvres en prenant connaissance du message.

 _ **Je m'ennuie.**_

Les yeux au ciel et un sourire plâtré sur la bouche, John tape.

 _Manger t'ennuie ?_

 _ **Eh bien, oui, mais je m'ennuie de manière générale.**_

 _Entame ton expérience._

 _ **C'est déjà fait. Je dois attendre les résultats.**_

 _Alors regardes-y de plus près. Assure-toi que rien ne gicle de mon côté de la chambre._

 _ **John, il ne se passe rien, ici.**_

Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas se réjouir que Sherlock s'ennuie sans lui, il le sait. Mais assis dans ce bus sombre, il est content d'apprendre que son colocataire se noie dans l'ennui en son absence. Peut-être qu'il surinterprète les choses mais John souhaite désespéramment que quand Sherlock écrit _Je m'ennuie_ , il veut en réalité dire _Tu me manques_.

On a toujours le droit de rêver, selon John.

 _Tu n'es seul que depuis une heure._

 _ **Oui. C'est abominable.**_

La boule chaleureuse et confortable qui s'est logée d'elle-même dans la poitrine de John la première semaine qu'il a rencontré Sherlock grossit, tordant ses entrailles de joie.

Il manque à Sherlock.

Sherlock ne veut pas être seul.

C'est une victoire infime mais retentissante.

John en est ridiculement transporté. Son absurdité saute à ses propres yeux alors qu'il tape son message.

 _Écoute, je reviens demain soir. On pourra manger à emporter, peut-être même regarder un film et tu ne t'ennuieras pas, okay ?_

 _ **Quel film ?**_

 _J'sais pas. James Bond ?_

 _ **Sérieusement ?**_

 _Okay, n'importe quoi qui te fera plaisir. Ça vous va, Votre Altesse ?_

 _ **Sommes-nous obligés de regarder un film ?**_

 _Pas si tu n'en as pas envie._

 _ **Que pourrions-nous faire d'autre ?**_

 _Bah, on pourrait faire ce qu'on fait normalement je pourrais essayer de faire mes devoirs pendant que tu jacasseras à propos de... j'sais pas. À propos de ce qui te passera par la tête à ce moment là._

 _ **Je ne fais pas ça.**_

 _Oh que si._

 _ **Eh bien, usuellement, les choses qui me passent par la tête sont bien plus intéressantes que celles qui passent par la tienne.**_

 _Autant de tact que d'habitude, Sherlock._

 _ **Ça te dérange ?**_

 _Qu'est-ce qui me dérange ?_

 _ **Que je parle apparemment sans discontinuer.**_

 _Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non._

Aucune réponse pendant un long moment, mais les pauvres nerfs torturés de John semblent avoir été calmés par cette conversation futile. Il se laisse dériver dans un sommeil léger, les mains cramponnées à son téléphone, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Quand les lumières du bus s'allument, une main prévenante le secoue pour le réveiller et les paupières de John s'ouvrent.

« On est arrivés, mon pote, » chuchote Greg. « Viens, on va s'installer dans les chambres. »

Opinant, la tête encore dans le brouillard, John vérifie son portable, vierge de nouveau message. Avec un bâillement, il le déverrouille et pianote à toute vitesse, ressentant le besoin d'informer Sherlock de la fin de son voyage. Non pas qu'il lui ait demandé de le tenir au courant, mais le cerveau embrumé par la fatigue et les émotions de John est mélancolique. Il veut simplement dire bonne nuit à son ami.

 _Hey. J'sais pas si tu es toujours réveillé ou occupé mais je voulais juste t'annoncer qu'on était arrivés à l'hôtel. Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher._

 _Tu devrais probablement faire de même._

 _ **Pitié, il n'est même pas encore minuit.**_

 _Écoute, je sais que tu penses être un hibou, mais ton corps a malgré tout besoin de sommeil._

 _ **Un hibou, John ? Je ne dors pas pendant la journée non plus. Je ne suis définitivement pas un hibou.**_

 _Okay, d'accord, petit malin. Ne dors pas du tout, dans ce cas._

 _ **Parfait.**_

 _Parfait._

Essayant de ne pas glousser, John se traîne hors du bus et monte les escaliers, suivant Greg à la trace. Ses yeux menacent de se refermer à tout moment, son cœur bat toujours un peu trop vite. Il espère secrètement recevoir un message le temps d'atteindre leur palier.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, un nouveau l'attend quand il jette son sac sur le lit.

Se mordant la lèvre, John se met en pyjama, pouffant en voyant Greg avachi tête la première contre son oreiller, déjà assoupi, et se glisse sous ses propres draps, se recouvrant de la tête aux pieds des couvertures pour atténuer la lumière de l'appareil.

 _ **C'est tellement calme, ici.**_

Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, John fixe affectueusement les mots affichés sur l'écran. Tout son corps semble gouverné par le manque de Sherlock Holmes, spécialement à cette heure de la nuit où la présence du génie est normalement toujours à quelques mètres de lui, dans leur petite chambre. Il se roule en boule et tape une réponse toute simple.

 _Ici aussi_

Les paupières se scellant sans son accord, John envoie un second message avant que le sommeil ne l'en empêche définitivement.

 _Je devrais vraiment dormir. Je dois être en forme pour le match de demain._

 _ **Okay.**_

 _Dors bien. (Si tu es capable de dormir, j'entends.)_

 _ **J'en doute fort mais merci.**_

 _De rien._

 _ **Bonne nuit, John.**_

 _Bonne nuit, Sherlock._

Quand Morphée vient le cueillir, John a tout oublié de Victor Trevor. Seules les pensées de Sherlock Holmes consument ses rêves.

* * *

 _ **John.**_

 _ **John.**_

 _ **JOHN.**_

 _ **John, Mycroft est dans notre chambre. Pourquoi Mycroft est-il dans notre chambre ?**_

 _ **JOHN.**_

 _Bonjour, mon cher coloc' adoré. Comme je suis heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Nous avons gagné et c'était un très bon match, merci de poser la question._

 _ **Mycroft est ici.**_

 _Oui, j'ai été assailli par tes messages._

 _ **Pourquoi ?**_

 _Pourquoi est-il ici ?_

 _ **Oui.**_

 _Je n'en sais foutrement rien, pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?_

 _ **Je lui ai demandé. Il a dit qu'il voulait passer du temps avec moi.**_

 _C'est gentil._

 _ **Aide-moi.**_

 _Et que désires-tu que je fasse, exactement ?_

 _ **Tu dois rentrer à la maison. Maintenant.**_

 _Le bus vient de démarrer. Je devrais être là dans quatre heures._

 _ **C'est intolérablement long.**_

 _Je te manque tant que ça, hein ?_

 _ **Oui.**_

 _Tu me manques aussi. Je serai bientôt à la maison, okay ? Et j'en profiterai pour acheter le dîner au passage._

 _ **Thai ?**_

 _C'est ce dont tu as envie ?_

 _ **Oui.**_

 _D'accord, j'achèterai du thai._

 _ **Amène Greg avec toi.**_

 _Dans notre chambre ?_

 _ **Oui.**_

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _ **Pour qu'il sorte Mycroft d'ici.**_

 _ **Je vais essayer de l'enfumer mais les chances que j'y parvienne avant que tu n'arrives sont minces. Nous ferions donc mieux d'avoir un atout dans notre manche.**_

 _NE DÉCLENCHE AUCUNE FUMÉE DANS NOTRE CHAMBRE SHERLOCK HOLMES_

 _ **Pourquoi cries-tu ?**_

 _Parce que je tiens à retrouver une pièce de vie habitable et un Sherlock en un seul morceau à mon retour._

 _ **Tout ira très bien.**_

 _Sherlock._

 _ **Ugh, d'accord, tu es si ennuyeux.**_

 _Peut-être,m ais ma petite personne ennuyeuse te manque._

 _ **Je suppose que oui.**_

 _On se revoie bientôt, Sherlock. Essaie de profiter de ton temps avec ton frère._

 _ **C'est comme si tu me demandais de profiter d'un waterboarding.**_

 _Wow._

 _ **Reviens vite.**_

 _Promis._

* * *

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _MERCI D'AVOIR LU ! Ma page tumblr n'est qu'amour ! Rejoignez-nous ! XO !__

Chapitre 9 le mercredi 20 décembre !

D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;)


	9. Chapitre 9

Bienvenue sur ce neuvième chapitre !

Je réitère mes remerciements envers tous ceux qui lisent, commentent, favoritent et followent. Vous êtes des perles.

Fanny : He bien si tu as hâte de connaître le suite, la voilà ! ;) Je suis vraiment très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera comme ça !

Je ne fais que traduire le recueil de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove dont vous pouvez retrouver la version originale sur AO3 : / series / 224537

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _Une petite note pour dire MERCI à ishaveforsherl qui m'aide avec toutes mes idées de scénario et qui est INCROYABLE et à awkwardtiming pour la grammaire, son travail de bêta et, de manière générale, pour être une AMIE FANTASTIQUE ! Je vous aime toutes les deux très fort !__

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **J'aimerai Probablement Toujours Tes Mains Autour De Mon Cou**

 **Chapitre 9**

« Alors, nous semblons étonnement au point pour la présentation, » marmotte Sherlock dans sa barbe tandis qu'il finit de pianoter sur son ordinateur portable, traînant ses yeux sur le Powerpoint qu'Irene, Victor et lui travaillent depuis plusieurs semaines. Il est plutôt heureux que ce projet n'ait pas été aussi catastrophiquement affligeant qu'il le pensait.

Ses partenaires de chimie sont assis de l'autre côté de la table. Ils ont tous les trois débarqué à la bibliothèque il y a une heure. « C'est un miracle, vraiment, » grommelle-t-il, caressant distraitement sa lèvre inférieure de son pouce en relisant le paragraphe qu'il vient de compléter, vérifiant en un éclair qu'il n'y a aucune faute. « Tout ce qu'il nous faut, maintenant... est- »

« L'équation des composés ? » Irene se redresse brusquement sur sa chaise alors qu'elle avait passé l'heure précédente presque avachie, zieutant Victor et Sherlock de son regard scrutateur, sans jamais se montrer intéressée par le sujet du jour. Le génie avait à peine remarqué son absence d'investissement, s'était contenté de bosser. Ce projet doit être bouclé dans les trois jours qui suivent et il n'a pas de temps à gâcher en s'apitoyant sur l'inutilité de ses partenaires.

Irene semble cependant soudainement prête à s'investir.

Elle se tourne vers leur troisième partenaire, endossant son air prédateur. « Victor, sois mignon et va chercher le manuel sur les réactions dont avait parlé Sherlock. »

Irene bat des cils avec une rapidité irritante, inclinant la tête sur la gauche et posant sur Victor des yeux excessivement séducteurs, feignant un petit sourire timide. Il est clair que Victor n'a pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Sherlock ne l'a jamais vue flirter avec Victor. Elle est étonnamment gentille et provocante.

Le bouclé fixe sa partenaire avec méfiance, creusant un trou à l'arrière de son crâne, tant il est insistant. Elle évite volontairement son regard.

Elle manigance quelque chose.

Mais il n'a pas besoin d'être un génie pour le déduire. Il n'a jamais parlé d'un quelconque manuel.

Victor, pour sa part, paraît avoir du mal à sortir de son état léthargique, s'ébrouant, l'attention de toute évidence braquée dans la direction de Sherlock. Il pose finalement des yeux hagards sur Irene, comme s'il réalisait à l'instant qu'elle est là. « Quoi ? » bredouille-t-il stupidement.

Pour l'amour de Dieu, est-ce que _quelqu'un_ dans ce groupe, excepté _Sherlock_ , prend ce projet au sérieux ?

Levant les yeux au ciel et poussant un soupir excédé, le génie déclare : « Irene, je n'ai- _ow_! »

Irene lui sert un de ses sourires en papier mâché en rabattant le pied grâce auquel elle avait frappé le tibias de Sherlock sous la table. Puis, elle lance un nouveau rictus enjôleur à Victor qui fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension. « S'il te plaît, » ajoute-t-elle.

Ébahi et perdu, Victor réfléchit à ce qu'on lui demande et finit par soupirer de résignation. « J'y vais, » marmonne-t-il en dévisageant suspicieusement Irene. Il se lève finalement, se dirige du mauvais côté de la bibliothèque.

Sherlock se passe une main dans les cheveux. Nom d'un chien, il est entouré d' _idiots_. « C'est de l'autre- »

« Ferme-la, » chuchote sèchement Irene, le coupant dans sa correction. La bibliothèque est plutôt grande et Victor n'est pas des plus vifs.

« Mais il va mettre des heures- »

« Je sais, c'est le _but_ , » se hérisse Irene, soufflant d'indignation. « Toi et moi devons parler. »

Plissant le front, Sherlock articule : « À quel propos ? »

« Je ne l'aime pas, » murmure Irene, vérifiant aux alentours que personne ne les écoute avant de poursuivre. « Je déteste la façon qu'il a de... la façon qu'il a de te _regarder_. »

« Qui ? » interroge Sherlock, les engrenages de son cerveau tournent à plein régime pour comprendre ce dont il est question dans cette conversation.

« Qui-... _Victor_ , espèce d'andouille ! » aboie assez fort Irene avant de baisser la tête, s'assurant à nouveau qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne se tende vers eux. « Tu ne peux quand même pas être aveugle à ce point ? Franchement, tout ce qu'il fait, quand on se réunit, c'est te baiser des yeux. Et honnêtement, c'est écœurant. Pourtant, j'y suis habituée. Il est _flippant_. »

Sherlock n'a pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir que les mots crus d'Irene l'ont fait rougir du cou au bout des oreilles. « _Quoi_? » s'étrique-t-il, sa voix sonne comme le croassement d'un crapaud.

« Pourquoi es-tu si inconscient de ces hommes qui en pincent pour toi ? » enrage presque Irene, comme si Sherlock était le plus énervant des êtres vivants qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. « Victor t' _apprécie_. Il veut te _baiser_. Il t'a fait picoler à cette fête, fête qui se déroulait _dans sa maison_. Je n'arrive pas à _croire_ que je doive te le dire. Ça n'a rien de compliqué, ce qui est proprement absurde puisque, si c'était compliqué, tu comprendrais probablement. »

« Calme-toi, » siffle Sherlock, les joues en feu.

« Non, je ne vais pas _me calmer_. » Irene tire une grimace moqueuse en crachant pratiquement les mots. « Tu es trop con pour le voir alors je vais te le dire directement fais putain de gaffe avec lui. Sérieusement, je n'aime vraiment pas ça. De plus, tu es déjà pris. Tu dois vite le refouler. Ce n'est cette fois pas métaphorique quand je dis qu'il te bave dessus. »

« Oh mon Dieu, » gronde Sherlock en inspirant, cachant son visage cramoisi dans son ordinateur. Déjà pris ? Par _qui_ , exactement ? « Tu es ridicule. »

« Je ne le suis vraiment _vraiment_ pas, » persiste Irene, se penchant par-dessus la table pour se rapprocher. « J'ai connu des camions entiers de Victor Trevor dans ma vie, Sherlock. Je suis sortie avec au moins une vingtaine d'entre eux, au lycée. »

« Ah, oui, tellement d'expérience, » murmure sarcastiquement Sherlock, tentant de se reconcentrer sur son travail, mais c'était sans compter sur l'appel hypnotique des yeux furieux de la jeune femme en face de lui.

Il est fatigué des gens qui se mêlent de ses affaires. Surtout quand les affaires en question ne sont que chimères. D'abord, son stupide grand frère se permet de lui rendre visite le week-end dernier pour le réprimander et lui faire tout un sketch sur la consommation et la contrainte, sur les précautions qu'il devrait prendre en fréquentant ces 'jeunes abrutis' et, plus que tout, sur Victor Trevor que Mycroft croit coupable de tout ce qu'il s'est passé à la fête. Il n'a pas été aussi démonstratif qu'Irene dans ses propos mais il a très bien fait comprendre qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Aujourd'hui, le petit speech d'Irene n'a pour effet que de le hérisser davantage.

Est-ce que _quelqu'un sur cette Terre_ pense qu'il est suffisamment malin pour s'occuper de lui-même ?

« Écoute-moi bien, Sherlock Holmes, » mord Irene en retour, le nez presque collé au sien. « J'essaie de t'aider. »

« De m'aider à _quoi_ , exactement ? » C'est au tour de Sherlock de s'énerver. Il ne comprend rien de cette discussion et en prime, il a l'impression qu'il la subit déjà pour la deuxième fois. Pourquoi tout le monde se ligue contre l'une des seules personnes à être gentille avec lui ? Victor est parfaitement inoffensif, bien qu'un peu simplet. Mais il est _gentil_ avec Sherlock. Irene ne le voit-elle pas ? Ne comprend-elle pas combien c'est rare ? De plus, elle n'était pas à la fête. Elle ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé.

« Je t'aide à ne pas te mettre dans une situation difficile, » rétorque Irene, levant ses mains en l'air d'incrédulité. « Écoute, j'ai entendu des choses bizarres sur Victor, okay ? Je veux simplement que tu sois en sécurité. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » La rage de Sherlock s'amenuise, la curiosité en prend la place. « Quel genre de choses ? »

« J'sais pas. » Irene secoue la tête avec frustration. « Je veux dire, rien de concret. Je cherche encore, je trie les informations. Mais Sherlock, je suis sérieuse, tu- »

« Donc tu ne sais rien, au final, » répond aigrement Sherlock, fusillant Irene du regard avant de prendre un stylo et de se remettre au travail, comparant les notes de son cahier au contenu de leur Powerpoint. Il n'a pas le temps d'écouter le babillage hystérique d'Irene. Ils ont un projet à rendre.

« Sherlock, vraiment. » Irene attrape son biceps et l'ébranle légèrement, le forçant à lâcher son crayon. Il s'apprête à la rembarrer de nouveau, mais elle est plus rapide que lui.

« S'il te plaît, écoute juste, » supplie-t-elle, se passant une main dans les cheveux et fixant la table. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Je le sais. Mais je dois te le dire, okay ? Tu n'as jamais vécu ça et tu n'es peut-être tout simplement pas capable de le voir. Il est... Il te regarde comme un prédateur et je n'aime pas ça. Surtout que tu as John, maintenant. Je ne veux pas que ce mec se mette en travers de- »

« _Quoi_? » s'égosille Sherlock, la panique grimpant dans sa poitrine. « Je n' _ai pas_ John ! »

Déstabilisée une seconde, Irene finit par lever les yeux au ciel. « Mon Dieu, tu es magistralement stupide. »

« C'est faux ! » argue Sherlock, rouge comme une tomate. La terreur l'envahit à l'idée que tout le campus _pense_ que John et lui sont... sont un... un quoi ? Un _couple_? Pour l' _amour_ de Dieu. Si John _découvre_ que c'est ce qui se dit d'eux... Oh Seigneur, Sherlock doit vite remettre tout ça en ordre. Avant que ça ne lui coûte la chose la plus important que ce monde lui ait accordée. Il ne peut pas perdre sa relation avec John Watson, sous aucun prétexte. Pas comme ça. « Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, nous sommes _colocataires_. C'est _tout_. Il n'y a absolument _rien_ de plus. »

« Admettons, » renifle Irene, souriant à son cahier, se saisissant de son propre stylo.

« Il n'y a _rien_ , » insiste Sherlock, entendant le ton omniscient dans la voix de sa partenaire.

« Bien sûr, » sourit-elle, refusant de le regarder. « Si tu le dis. »

Préférant l'ignorer et se focaliser sur son ordinateur, Sherlock tape rageusement sur les touches un instant, autorisant le reste de ses mots à atteindre son cerveau. « Et Victor ne m'a pas 'fait picoler', comme tu dis. J'ai bu parce que je le voulais. Et j'ai clairement fait une erreur en me confiant à _toi_. »

« Vraiment, » grince Irene, ne daignant même pas lever les yeux de ses notes. « Tu as trouvé une bouteille de vodka, tu as versé les shots et tu en as descendu trois ? Tout ça par toi-même ? »

« Et c'est la dernière fois que je te parle de quelque chose, » conclue Sherlock, tournant le dos à la jeune femme.

« Ça s'appelle de la pression des pairs, Sherlock, » soupire Irene derrière lui. « Cherche sur Google. »

« Je sais ce qu'est la _pression des pairs_ , merci bien, » claque agressivement Sherlock pour cacher qu'il ne nie pas le terme. À quoi cela servirait-il ? Il ne sont pas d'accord. De plus, il sait qu'il a raison. Pourquoi tout le monde s'échine à dire que Victor lui a pratiquement planté la bouteille dans le gosier ? Tout d'abord Greg le soir même, puis Mycroft la semaine dernière, et maintenant Irene. Pourquoi restent-ils tous bloqués sur un tel sermon ?

Mais s'il devait être honnête, Mycroft est le seul à avoir souligné des points relativement pertinents sur le problème en question, ce qui est foncièrement frustrant. Sherlock aimerait pouvoir purement et simplement effacer ce stupide incident de sa vie. Car c'est tout ce que c'était. Stupide. Et imprudent. Et à cause de ça, il a été contraint d'écouter les élucubrations de Grand Frère Mycroft Inquiet et ses conseils pour ne plus se mettre en danger.

Ça n'a définitivement _pas_ valu le coup.

Mais cette nuit a été si différente de toutes celles des deux semaines précédentes. Une nuit où il a assisté à une fête plutôt amusante avec son merveilleux compagnon de chambre, où il a joué au Pong, où il a bu quelques bières et où a pleinement profité. Une nuit où des gens lui parlaient, riaient avec lui, l'acceptaient. Une nuit parfaite jusqu'aux quinze dernières minutes.

Sherlock préférerait faire abstraction de ces quinze minutes. Surtout en prenant compte de l'état catastrophique de sa tête et de son estomac après coup. Il se souvient à peine de ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'il ait bu ces verres, en réalité, si ce n'est qu'il a titubé jusqu'à la maison et qu'il s'est affalé sur son lit.

Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne à blâmer _Victor_? Comme si Sherlock n'était pas capable de prendre ses propres décisions ? Comme si Sherlock était incapable de réfléchir par lui-même ? Boire ces shots était la décision de _Sherlock_ , bon sang. Pour lui, son partenaire de chimie n'était pas un facteur de son choix. Il n'a fait que proposer et Sherlock a accepté. Pas une grosse affaire. Mycroft, et maintenant Irene, s'insurgent comme si Victor avait une grande importance dans la vie de Sherlock, un esprit criminel par lequel il serait influencé et manipulé, comme si le cerveau de Sherlock n'était plus que de la gelée dès qu'il est près de son partenaire de chimie. Comme si Victor le _contrôlait_ , d'une certaine manière.

 _Absurde_.

Franchement, ont-ils ne serait-ce que parlé avec Victor Trevor ? Oui, ce jeune homme s'habille impeccablement bien et est plutôt gentil avec Sherlock, ce qui est bien. Mais au-delà de ça, Victor est un peu limité, un peu ennuyeux et n'a pas grand poids dans la vie de Sherlock.

Pour autant, Sherlock ne va pas l'en éjecter.

Ce que Mycroft et Irene semblent oublier est que Sherlock n'a pas beaucoup d'amis. Il a... eh bien, il a John. Et considérant que ses sentiments pour John grossissent de jour en jour, il préférerait ne pas avoir _que_ John. Surtout que John n'a pas _que_ Sherlock. John a beaucoup de monde. Une équipe toute entière, un groupe social étendu, des admirateurs à la pelle. Il tient presque toute la fac dans le creux de sa main. Tous se damneraient pour faire partie de la vie de John Watson, même une toute petite, minuscule partie. Rien qu'en prenant l'exemple de la fête, il était évident que John y avait sa place. Sherlock n'a la chance de retenir l'attention de John uniquement parce qu'ils partagent la même chambre.

Mais honnêtement, combien de temps cette situation peut-elle durer ?

Viendra un temps, et Sherlock en est pleinement conscient, où John ne trouvera plus Sherlock si intéressant. Il ne trouvera plus ses expériences dangereuses amusantes et leurs repas à emporter agréables. Il ne trouvera plus les habitudes de sommeil de Sherlock ni sa capacité d'attention réduite attachantes. Il s'en lassera, peut-être même que ça l'agacera. Ça ne durera pas. Sherlock en est certain. John a quantité d'options, les amitiés et les relations s'amoncellent presque à sa porte. John est facile à aimer. John est drôle.

Il est impossible que Sherlock garde sa relation avec John telle qu'elle est éternellement. John a beaucoup trop de potentiel social pour rester attaché à une seule personne.

Sherlock le sait parfaitement.

Alors il doit s'y préparer. Il doit avoir d'autres personnes également. Il ne devra pas être seul quand John l'abandonnera inévitablement.

Et Victor est... bien. Il n'est pas adorablement impertinent, ni excessivement drôle. Il n'est pas costaud et fiable tout en étant amusant. Il ne taquine pas Sherlock jusqu'à l'en faire rougir.

Victor n'est définitivement _pas_ John Watson.

Mais il est assez amical et il peut tenir une conversation. Ce n'est pas une flèche dans ses études, mais il sait quoi faire à une fête. Et, en bonus, Sherlock n'est absolument _pas_ attiré par lui. Bien qu'il apprécie sa manière de se vêtir mais cela tient aux marques qu'il porte, pas à Victor lui-même.

Il est un ami sans complication. Un ami autour duquel il n'a pas à être sur le qui vive. Pas d'attirance, pas d'obsession, pas d'inquiétude. Une amitié à faible coup. Une amitié périodique.

C'est ce dont Sherlock a _besoin_. Garder un esprit sain, garder son amitié avec John intacte. Tout du moins, le temps que ça durera. Aussi longtemps que John l'acceptera.

Bien sûr, il ne peut rien dire de tout ça Irene ou Mycroft. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils ne comprendront jamais que Sherlock a besoin de Victor car sa relation avec John devient de moins en moins stable à chaque fois que Sherlock le contemple. Il marche chaque jour sur un fil pour tenter de ne rien faire ou dire susceptible de les exposer, lui et ses sentiments pour son colocataire, et de détruire leur amitié à tout jamais.

Il ne peut pas prendre un tel risque.

John, de son côté, n'a rien dit de Victor, Sherlock ne l'affectionne que d'autant plus. Il ne se mêle pas des affaires de Sherlock, il ne donne pas son opinion. Il est gentil. John est _gentil_.

John est _parfait_.

« Tu sais que je suis ton amie, n'est-ce pas ? » murmure soudainement Irene derrière lui, extrayant Sherlock de ses pensées, le ramenant au moment présent. Il n'a cessé de fixer le curseur de sa souris tout le long de sa réflexion.

« Hm ? » fredonne-t-il bêtement, essayant de comprendre ce qu'Irene cherche à lui dire. Il songe vaguement qu'Irene est peut-être télépathe, son commentaire étant si complémentaire avec son fil de pensées précédent.

« Nous sommes amis, » déclare plus fermement Irene. « Et je pense que les amis devraient se confier ce genre de choses. C'est pourquoi je t'en ai parlé. »

« Hm, » répète Sherlock, sans l'intonation interrogative, cette fois.

Irene et lui sont-ils amis ?

Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, mais il suppose que-

« Fais attention, d'accord ? » chuchote Irene. « C'est tout ce que je te demande. Et tu sais qu tu as mon numéro de téléphone si tu as besoin de _quoi que ce soit_ \- »

« C'est bon, » grince Sherlock en tournant la tête. « J'ai pigé. »

« Okay, » cède Irene, laissant apparemment tomber et Sherlock pousse un soupir de soulagement silencieux, se demandant s'il en avait réellement fini avec ce sujet pour aujourd'hui. C'est fastidieux, tout ce monde qui s'inquiète pour lui. Il n'est pas un _enfant_. Il peut s'occuper de lui-même.

S'ébrouant de ces pensées négatives, Sherlock se remet au travail. Ils n'ont plus qu'une paire de jours avant le rendu des projets. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il fixe l'écran de son ordinateur, s'efforce de se relire, scannant comme un automate la moindre erreur commise-

Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque l'heure affichée par l'appareil et blasphème contre les cieux, le cœur brusquement plombé dans l'estomac.

 _Merde_.

« Woah, hey, où tu vas ? » s'étonne Irene alors que Sherlock se hâte de fourrer ses papiers et son ordinateur dans son sac, ignorant le froissement significatif des feuilles et le _thunk_ du laptop qui se cogne aux livres.

« Je dois partir, » marmonne Sherlock, préférant revérifier l'heure sur son portable que regarder Irene.

18h33.

L'entraînement de John est sur le point de prendre fin et Sherlock doit retourner à leur chambre _maintenant_. C'est la meilleure partie de sa journée, après tout, et il refuse d'en louper une seconde juste parce qu'Irene Adler aura subitement décidé de lister les dangers que représenterait Victor Trevor. Oh que non. Il doit retourner dans sa chambre _maintenant_.

Peut-être qu'il passera par le chemin attenant au terrain de rugby, peut-être qu'il jettera juste un petit coup d'œil discret pour admirer son colocataire en t-shirt et short, échevelé, transpirant et sexy comme l'enfer. C'est un plaisir coupable que Sherlock s'accorde de temps en temps et ce n'est pas un devoir de chimie qui l'en privera.

« D'accord, quand avons-nous prévu la prochaine séance de travail ? » Irene se lève et rassemble ses propres affaires, décidant apparemment que sa journée arrive également à son terme.

« On décidera en classe, demain, » lance Sherlock. « Je dois _partir_. »

« Okay okay ! » Irene lève les paumes en l'air en une mimique d'abandon. « On se revoit demain, dans ce cas. Oh, et tu veux qu'on aille au match de ce week-end ensemble ? Ça se passe chez nous. »

« Quel match ? » demande distraitement Sherlock,tirant sur la lanière de son sac.

Irene renifle avec dérision. « Oh, tu sais, rien qu'un match de rugby dans lequel ton précieux petit John jouera, dans son uniforme, couvert de sueur et haletant. Tu sais, celui sur lequel tu fantasmes depuis une paire de semaines ? Tu t'en souviens sûrement- »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, c'est d'accord, » grommelle Sherlock, agitant sa main devant le visage de la jeune femme pour la faire taire. Ses propres joues flamboient. _Bien sûr_ qu'il s'en souvient. Il _rêve_ de ce jour.

Ce foutu uniforme s'impose à son esprit plusieurs fois par jour, chaque rayure, chaque couture, chaque découpe, chaque forme. Il ne _cesse_ de se l'imaginer, la manière dont le tissu noir moule les muscles de son compagnon de chambre, accentuant délicieusement le bombé des biceps et de son fessier indécent. Le chiffre 3 est presque tatoué sous les paupières de Sherlock, envahissant ses sens à chaque fois qu'il cligne des yeux, le narguant en lui remémorant la façon dont il drape le dos solide de John, juste sous les six lettres qui compose le plus simple et pourtant le plus doux des noms de famille, au point que Sherlock pourrait en écrire des poèmes.

 _Watson_

Il aime ce nom. Et ce chiffre. Et ce putain d'uniforme.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, » ricane Irene, détaillant les diverses émotions qui traversent les traits de Sherlock à la mention de la tenue de son colocataire.

« Ferme-la, » râle Sherlock, marquant un temps d'arrêt pour prendre sa décision. « D'accord. »

La vérité est qu'il avait déjà planifié de se faufiler à tous les match de John pour se galvaniser de la vue de cet homme magnifique dans cet uniforme rehaussé du chiffre 3. Mais il ne le dira pas à _Irene_.

« Parfait, » sourit triomphalement Irene. « À demain. »

« À demain, » lance-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant de se précipiter hors de la bibliothèque, maudissant Irene de l'avoir détourné si longtemps de son objectif.

Dieu soit loué, le terrain est très proche de la bibliothèque. Si quelqu'un le surprenait à mater éhontément les fesses sculptées de John Watson depuis le chemin qui surplombe le terrain, il pourrait toujours prétendre qu'il rentrait innocemment chez lui et John ne développerait aucun doute.

Il glorifie sa propre intelligence et ouvre à la volée les portes de la bibliothèque, encore protégé par le préau du bâtiment de cette journée grise et nuageuse, une pluie fine et inégale tombant, alors que Sherlock avait dû traverser des cordes, une heure plus tôt. Il inspire profondément, appréciant toujours l'odeur de la pluie londonienne, tâtant de la lourdeur des gouttes et décidant qu'un parapluie ne sera pas nécessaire.

Ce qui est heureux puisqu'il n'en avait de toute manière pas amené.

La porte qu'il vient juste de passer s'ouvre de nouveau bruyamment derrière lui, le sortant de sa contemplation de la météo. Il se tourne légèrement pour fusiller du regard le coupable d'un tel boucan, accumulant le venin sur le bout de sa langue, prêt à le déverser sans pitié.

« Sherlock, hey. » Victor Trevor a le souffle court, les épaules se levant et tombant comme s'il avait couru à en perdre haleine à la recherche de quelque chose. Mais son sourire semble dire qu'il a trouvé ce quelque chose.

Apparemment, il cherchait Sherlock. « J'ai pu te rattraper. Il n'y avait plus personne quand je suis revenu à notre table. Cette putain de bibliothèque est _énorme_. »

« C'est une bibliothèque universitaire, » soupire Sherlock. L'ignorance de Victor peut parfois être grandiose. « À quoi t'attendais-tu ? »

« Je n'ai pas trouvé le bouquin, » poursuit Victor comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Sherlock. « Franchement, comment est-on supposé trouver quoi que ce soit là-dedans ? »

« En cherchant au bon emplacement, » marmotte Sherlock en s'éloignant de Victor au profit de la route qui mène au dortoir en faisant le tour du terrain de rugby, s'attendant réellement à ce que cette discussion se termine sur ces mots. Il veut vite en arriver à la partie de sa journée qui importe vraiment. Un John Watson transpirant et probablement recouvert de boue n'attend que lui à quelques enjambées. S'il se dépatouille efficacement de cette conversation, il a encore une chance d'entrapercevoir des cuisses et des bras bandés, de magnifiques cheveux blonds en bataille-

« Mais peu importe, je voulais te demander quelque chose. » Victor continue de parler, croyant toujours avoir l'attention de Sherlock. Il ne semble véritablement pas se rendre compte que l'esprit du génie est déjà bien loin.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » le presse Sherlock, grinçant des dents.

« Eh bien, » la voix de Victor baisse légèrement de volume, incertaine, et Sherlock se tourne finalement vers lui, quelque peu curieux. Les yeux verts de Victor fixent ses pieds puis se posent enfin sur Sherlock, presque timidement. « Je, uh... écoute, je ne suis pas une flèche, en chimie- »

« Je sais, » confirme Sherlock car c'est vrai. Si ça ne tenait qu'à Sherlock, Victor ne ferait pas partie de son groupe de travaux maison.

« Et j'apprécie vraiment ton aide sur ce projet, j'aurais eu de sérieux problèmes si je n'avais pas travaillé avec toi, » sourit sincèrement Victor, hochant vivement la tête avec gratitude.

« Oh, » laisse échapper Sherlock, parce qu'il ne sait tout simplement pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Tout ce que Victor vient de dire est vrai, comment répondre correctement ? Il opte pour un « De rien. »

Passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et détournant le regard en se mordillant la lèvre, Victor a des tocs nerveux. Ses yeux regardent partout sauf Sherlock, il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et inspire un bon coup. « Écoute, je uh... j'aimerais vraiment passer les partiels de chimie haut la main et je ne sais vraiment pas comment je pourrais le faire seul. » Sa nuque paraît le démanger car il se la gratte. Sherlock s'apprête à mettre un terme à cette conversation qui ne va nulle part, car un magnifique joueur de rugby n'attend que les pupilles affamées de Sherlock. Mais Victor reprend finalement contenance et plante ses yeux directement dans les siens. « Sherlock, est-ce que tu accepterais de me donner des cours de soutien ? En chimie, je veux dire ? »

Les sourcils de Sherlock rejoignent la racine de ses cheveux, il reste déstabilisé une seconde, un peu perdu. C'est pour ça que Victor était nerveux ? Ça semble bête. « Bien sûr. » Sherlock hausse les épaules, quelque peu agacé d'avoir mis tant de temps pour en arriver là.

Bien que...

Les amis se donnent un coup de pouce pour les cours, n'est-ce pas ? Ils s'aident les uns les autres, s'assurent de réussir les cours, pas vrai ? Sherlock n'en est pas certain, mais c'est ce qu'il suppose. En tout cas, ça correspond à la gentillesse dont Victor fait preuve avec lui.

Alors, Victor veut bel et bien devenir son ami.

Bien.

Sherlock lui offre un sourire, espérant transmettre qu'il souhaite également entamer une amitié. Il doit y mettre des efforts. De plus, il est relativement flatté que Victor lui fasse confiance au point de lui confier une tâche aussi importante. Victor est vraiment nul en chimie. Il a besoin de toute l'aide qu'il pourra avoir.

Et le poids de John Watson, son seul ami sur cette Terre, s'allège considérablement sur ses épaules. Le génie se sent mieux. Quand John le laissera, il ne sera pas tout seul.

« Vraiment ? » Victor rayonne presque, ses yeux verts scintillants d'espoir. « Oh mon Dieu, c'est tellement bien. Merci beaucoup, mec, du fond du cœur. »

« Pas de problème. » Sherlock ne peut rien faire d'autre que sourire en retour, assez fier de cette nouvelle amitié qu'il vient de conclure. Avec de l'exercice, il pourrait peut-être même en avoir d'autres. « Quand veux-tu commencer ? »

Victor amorce un petit pas en avant, sortant une main de sa poche pour agripper la bandoulière de son sac, gigotant légèrement. « Ce soir ? Tu pourrais venir chez moi et on s'y mettrait tout de suite ? »

« Oh, je- » Sherlock se retient tout juste de jeter un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, là où se dresse le terrain de rugby, de l'autre côté du chemin. Il sent ses entrailles se contracter de culpabilité, il s'apprête à laisser de côté son nouvel ami. Mais John passe avant tout. John passera _toujours_ avant tout. « Je ne peux pas, ce soir. »

Le sourire de Victor fane et Sherlock soupèse anxieusement son sac dans sa paume, tentant de se convaincre que travailler avec Victor ce soir lui prendrait toute la soirée. Ce qui est faux. Mais contempler John Watson l'occupera définitivement toute la soirée et Sherlock préfère largement s'enfermer dans sa chambre de dortoir avec ce garçon blond pour le reste de la nuit.

« Oh, okay, » acquiesce Victor, laissant à nouveau son regard retomber au sol. Il est la parfaite image de la déception.

Et Sherlock s'en veut tellement qu'il parcourt mentalement et à toute vitesse son emploi du temps des prochains jours, décidant que le vendredi et le samedi sont également à proscrire, des fois que la situation du week-end dernier se reproduise. John était rentré de son match en campagne avec d'énormes boîtes de pâtes à emporter et le plus adorable des sourires aux lèvres, puis avait allumé la télévision pour regarder un programme d'une stupidité affligeante, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock n'en puisse plus et l'éteigne dramatiquement sous les fous rires de John qui se contenta, tout au long de la soirée, de lui envoyer des sourires affectueux et de hocher la tête avec un enthousiasme à la limite du ridicule à chaque phrase que Sherlock discourait.

Oui, il doit garder son vendredi et son samedi libres. Juste au cas où. « Dimanche, ça te conviendrait ? Je n'ai rien de prévu toute la journée de dimanche. Et nous devrions en avoir fini avec notre projet en fin de semaine, nous pourrons donc consacrer notre week-end aux devoirs sous lesquels le Professeur Higgins nous enterrera sans aucun doute. »

Plongeant prestement ses iris vertes dans celles de Sherlock, tordant un coin de sa bouche en un demi-sourire, Victor opine promptement. « Okay. Oui, c'est bon. Dimanche, c'est bon. Mais je travaille dans un café toute la journée, alors j'en sortirai probablement tard dans la soirée. Ça te va toujours ? »

« Tu travailles dans un café ? » Sherlock incline la tête de côté, évaluant de haut en bas son nouvel ami. Il n'avait jamais rien déduit de tel. Pas de tâche sur ses vêtements, pas de cernes sous ses yeux, il ne s'est jamais dépêché de sortir de cours pour prendre son bus-

« Je viens d'être embauché, en fait, » déclare nonchalamment Victor. « Je commence ce fameux week-end. »

« Ah, » comprend Sherlock, se sentant immédiatement rassuré de ne pas avoir raté une déduction. « Alors on se retrouve dimanche soir, dans ce cas. »

« D'accord, » s'égaille encore Victor. « Je devrais être revenu chez moi aux alentours de dix-neuf heures. Tu pourras arriver dans ces eaux-là ? »

« Tout à fait, » acquiesce succinctement Sherlock, espérant que la discussion se conclut ainsi et soupirant de soulagement en voyant Victor commencer à s'éloigner.

« Merci encore, Sherlock, » sourit l'autre en pivotant. « À demain. »

« Bye. » Sherlock agite vaguement la main avant de tourner les talons et de détaler sous la pluie, les gouttes mouillant son visage. Il essaie de ne pas en vouloir à son nouvel ami d'avoir empiété sur le temps consacré à la Contemplation de John Watson.

Se précipitant sur le trottoir qui longe le terrain, les pupilles aiguisées de Sherlock scannent le groupe de garçons aux joues rougies par l'exercice, vêtus de leurs fins uniformes d'entraînement aux couleurs diverses. Ils ont tous l'air lessivés et trempés, mais ils arborent malgré tout une expression joyeuse, gloussant et se bousculant les uns les autres sur la pelouse rendue boueuse. Une douce chaleur se fraye une place dans la poitrine de Sherlock en les voyant, les souvenirs de la fête se rejouent dans sa tête. Ils l'avaient accepté dans leur cercle, avaient blagué et ri avec lui, ils l'avaient fait se sentir comme l'un des leurs.

Ç'avait vraiment été une nuit fabuleuse.

Sherlock aperçoit quelques visages plus familiers que d'autres avant que celui qu'il cherchait réellement ne pointe le bout de son nez, caché au milieu de la masse. Tous les autres disparaissent dans l'esprit du bouclé, uniquement focalisé sur sa cible principale.

Il devrait être impossible, après toutes ces semaines de vie commune, que la vue de John Watson coupe encore le souffle de Sherlock. Mais le génie en est arrivé à la conclusion que son colocataire est et restera époustouflant peu importe ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il porte ou ce qu'il dit. Il est tout simplement éblouissant. Et un John Watson aux pommettes roses, couvert de sueur et de terre, de la boue sur la mâchoire mais un sourire aveuglant plaqué sur la face, ne fait qu'aggraver la situation de Sherlock, le fait sombrer sous les vagues torrentielles de ses sentiments pour son compagnon de chambre qui se sont progressivement transformés, sans que le brun n'en ait réellement conscience, de la pure luxure à l'affection profonde. Son corps est constamment écartelé entre les deux, son cœur coule d'adoration dans son bas-ventre, signe peu subtil. Il est complètement fou de ce garçon blond actuellement couvert d'herbe et de boue.

Et ça ne fait qu'empirer, se renforcer, s'affirmer de jour en jour.

Tentant de respirer profondément, Sherlock se laisse hypnotiser par cet être incroyable qui court sur le terrain, entouré de son équipe. Ce garçon qui se tiendra dans la même chambre que Sherlock, dans quelques minutes. Ce garçon qui dirigera son sourire radieux vers Sherlock, par-dessus une assiette de curry, de nouilles sautées ou de tout autre plat délicieux qu'il amènera, car John est foutrement _parfait_.

Il fait frisquet, dehors, ce qui signifie que John voudra quelque chose de chaud pour le dîner. Ce qui signifie également qu'il enfilera son pantalon de survêtement le plus confortable et son sweat le plus épais et qu'il se roulera avec satisfaction en boule au fond de son lit, tout en riant, souriant et demandant à Sherlock ce qu'il a fait de sa journée.

Ce qui signifie que Sherlock devra endurer l'une de ces nuits où il doit physiquement se retenir de ramper sur le matelas de John avec lui et d'enfouir son visage dans son pull qui sentira le lessive fraîche. Ce n'est pas une pulsion nouvelle. Mais Sherlock sait qu'elle sera particulièrement forte, ce soir. Au moins, il prédit de mieux en mieux les réactions que John fera naître en lui.

Piètre consolation, suppose-t-il.

« Je vois que tu choisis encore la compagnie de ce vil spécimen. »

Une faible ombre ronde se répand aux pieds de Sherlock, assombrissant le sol humide autour de lui. Les gouttes de pluie ne viennent plus se perdre sur ses joues et ses cheveux. Sherlock est surpris par la soudaine sécheresse et par cette présence dont il se serait volontiers passé.

Quand il était plus jeune, Sherlock était convaincu que son grand frère pouvait accomplir n'importe quoi. Plus exactement, il le prenait pour une sorte de magicien, se matérialisant dès que Sherlock avait besoin de lui, venant à sa rescousse lorsqu'une de ses expériences tournait mal, plaidant sa cause auprès de leurs parents et arguant contre les remontrances du directeur de son école. Sherlock était certain qu'il serait toujours là, peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait, peu importe la tournure des choses.

Enfant, Sherlock trouvait cela fascinant et excitant.

Aujourd'hui, il trouve juste cela _exaspérant_.

Il refuse de lui faire face, parce que tout ce qu'il verrait serait Mycroft Holmes, gros et inquiet, tenant son large parapluie noir, protégeant ainsi leurs deux têtes de la pluie. Sherlock sait que la satisfaction tire les traits de Mycroft, simplement parce qu'il a pensé à prendre un parapluie et pas Sherlock.

Toujours mesquin, l'aîné Holmes.

« Ah, » siffle Sherlock en réponse. « Je vois que Greg et toi vous êtes réconciliés ? Que c'est affligeant, se disputer à cause de _moi_. »

Avec un soupir irrité, Mycroft déclare : « Il est dangereux, Sherlock. Tu dois être prudent. »

« S'il est si dangereux, pourquoi sors-tu avec lui ? » rétorque Sherlock, sachant pertinemment que son frère ne parle pas de Greg, mais la vérité est trop ennuyeuse pour y concéder un quelconque crédit. Il en a déjà subi tout un chapitre le week-end dernier quand Mycroft a débarqué à l'improviste, _sans être invité_ , dans sa chambre de dortoir pour jouer les grands frères responsables, traitant par la même occasion son cadet comme un débile profond.

Mycroft ne se rend clairement pas compte de son ridicule.

Victor Trevor ? _Dangereux_? Pitié. Cet homme est un imbécile.

Mais même Sherlock sait que ce n'est pas gentil d'employer de tels termes pour désigner un ami et il pense que Victor et lui naviguent dans des eaux proches de l'amitié. Il en est presque sûr. Mais ce dont il est le _plus_ sûr est que Victor n'est _pas_ dangereux. Il n'est pas suffisamment intelligent pour être dangereux.

Mais le dire à Mycroft serait encore plus ennuyeux que toute autre chose, alors Sherlock garde sa bouche hermétiquement close sur le sujet.

« Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, Sherlock, » murmure Mycroft à ses côtés, et Sherlock refuse toujours de lui accorder un regard. Il voit déjà les rebords du parapluie et la bedaine de Mycroft dans sa vision périphérique.

« Je devrais, tu as raison, » acquiesce plaisamment Sherlock, les pupilles toujours rivées sur les mèches blondes, mues par le vent, de John qui court sempiternellement. « Je vais devoir m'entretenir avec Greg sur l'excès de gourmandises dont tu t'empiffres. Je croyais qu'il était supposé t'aider à tenir ton régime, pas à tricher. »

« Sherlock, cette situation est sérieuse, » réplique froidement Mycroft. « Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu t'es mêlé à de mauvaises fréquentations. »

« Oui, merci de me rappeler ma jeunesse troublée. Mon Dieu, que _ferais-je_ sans toi pour pérorer mes erreurs de parcours ? »

« Je te demande simplement de faire attention, cher frère. J'ai appris quelques informations compromettantes concernant ton partenaire de chimie. Je doute fort que tu me croirais si je t'en faisais part. »

Sherlock roule ses yeux dans leurs orbites, le bluff est si évident qu'il ne se donne même pas la peine d'y croire une seule seconde. « Tu as encore une fois raison, » crache-t-il. « Je ne te croirais pas. »

« Comptes-tu perpétuellement retenir les leçons par la façon la plus désagréable qui soit alors que je te mets toujours en garde ? »

« Comptes-tu perpétuellement interférer dans ma vie ? »

« Je n'interfère pas. J'essaie simplement de t'aider. »

« Et je n'ai pas _besoin_ de ton aide. Rien ne nécessite ton aide. Tout va bien. »

Mycroft brise la querelle en soufflant, secouant son parapluie pour le débarrasser de l'eau accumulée au sommet. Sherlock observe John à travers l'épais rideau de pluie qui en découle, créant une scène d'une beauté surréaliste, luttant contre son sourire quand Mike tacle le blond hilare dans la bourbe, plusieurs autres joueurs se joignant à eux dans ce joyeux bordel, se roulant dans tous les sens. Ils ont l'air plus heureux qu'aucun homme. Une pique de jalousie perfore les tripes de Sherlock, souhaitant silencieusement se jeter avec eux et parmi eux, souhaitant être inclus dans cette bataille de boue inopinée au beau milieu d'un après-midi pluvieux, souhaitant être plus que le colocataire bizarre qui passe par ce chemin dans l'espoir de capturer une seconde de peau bronzée et d'yeux bleus.

Ce serait si bon d'agir normalement.

L'équipe se disperse progressivement, l'entraînement arrivant à sa fin, et quelques membres agitent la main en guise d'au revoir à ceux qui se sont impulsivement mêlés au tas informe mais étrangement artistique dont on ne distingue plus ce qui est chair et ce qui est terre. Il tangue légèrement sur ses pieds, tente de s'extraire de sa transe. La dernière chose qu'il veut est que quelqu'un se rende compte qu'il guette John ainsi.

« Ugh, » grommelle Mycroft, rétractant son parapluie et s'avançant nonchalamment vers le terrain, traquant Greg Lestrade qui rejoint le banc de touche pour y récupérer son sac. « Gregory devra prendre une douche avant que nous dînions. »

Sherlock n'ose pas répondre, car tout ce qui lui vient en tête est que Mycroft n'est qu'une petite chochotte d'exiger que son petit-ami se lave. Car si Sherlock avait un petit-ami et que ce petit-ami était John Watson, Sherlock ne le ferait _jamais_ se nettoyer de la saleté, la transpiration et de cette odeur qui crie _John_ alors qu'il pourrait tout simplement-

Interrompant sa pensée avant qu'il ne sache plus la contrôler, Sherlock se détourne sans un mot et prend d'un pas ferme la direction des dortoirs. Il éprouve soudainement un besoin désespéré de s'échapper avant de faire quelque chose d'incommensurablement stupide, comme révéler ses sentiments à son _frère_ , par exemple.

« Sherlock, » l'apostrophe Mycroft avant qu'il ne se soit suffisamment éloigné. Sa cadence ralenti sensiblement, son aîné continue. « S'il te plaît, réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit. Si Victor Trevor te semble suspect, à un moment donné, pour n'importe quelle raison, prends immédiatement tes distances et appelle-moi. S'il te plaît. »

« Quoi, il va m'assassiner ? » grince Sherlock, s'orientant vers son idiot d'aîné, les yeux ronds et condescendants. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne _désires-tu pas_ que je passe du temps avec lui ? Si ma mort est imminente en fréquentant Victor Trevor, tu devrais plutôt m'encourager. Plus de petit frère dont tu es obligé de t'occuper. »

Un frisson ébranle subtilement et rapidement l'expression de Mycroft, Sherlock a peut-être mal vu, avant que ses traits n'affichent de nouveau leur indifférence habituelle. « Tentant, » répond-il avec un rictus pincé. « Cependant, je pense que tu manquerais terriblement à un certain joueur de rugby, si tu venais à disparaître. »

Pris d'une toux virulente qui eut au moins l'avantage de cacher la rougeur de ses joues incandescentes, Sherlock jette son regard le plus meurtrier dans la direction de son frère, y transmettant toute sa fureur, espérant que les revolvers dans ses yeux soient en réalité des mitraillettes.

Scellant ses lèvres ensemble, Mycroft hausse les épaules, se détournant en faveur de Greg qui court à petites foulées jusqu'à lui, le sourire d'un lunatique plaqué sur la face, énervant encore davantage Sherlock. « Passe une bonne nuit, cher frère, » articule Mycroft, d'un air absent, rendant à Greg ses œillades dégoulinantes d'eau de rose, son attention uniquement focalisée sur son petit-ami.

Greg agite la main vers le bouclé d'un salut sympathique et sincère, puis attrape la main de Mycroft et le tire avec lui. Sherlock l'ignore royalement. Il n'a qu'une seule idée en tête : rentrer chez lui, loin de cette conversation qui a touché un point sensible, parce que pourquoi ce connard de _Mycroft_ doit-il toujours _tout_ savoir-

« SHERLOCK ! OI, SHERLOCK HOLMES ! »

Expulsé de ses réflexions enragées par la voix tonitruante, bien que pas malvenue, de son partenaire de Pong, Sherlock essaie de ne pas sourire trop fort. Toutes ses pensées irritantes à propos de son aîné s'évaporent en voyant Mike Stamford s'approcher de lui à grandes enjambées à travers le terrain boueux.

Ce qui explique que Mike Stamford lui-même est recouvert de terre et d'herbe, le blanc de son t-shirt n'est plus qu'un vieux souvenir et on ne voit plus la peau de ses genoux noirs.

Sherlock rit. « Quelle élégance, Mike. »

« Londres, hein ? » Mike écarte les bras au large ouvert et pointe son buste du menton. « Je suppose que nous sommes chanceux d'avoir échappé à cette météo jusque là. Par où tu te barres, comme ça ? »

« Le dortoir. » Sherlock remonte la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule, essayant de se donner l'air détaché de quelqu'un qui ne s'apprêtait pas à sprinter à sa chambre pour arriver avant John et le dîner.

« Oh ouais, ça va être l'heure de manger, pas vrai ? » Mike hisse un sourcil connaisseur et lui lance un clin d'œil. Sherlock refuse de réagir, mais les capillaires de ses pommettes ne semblent pas avoir reçu le message puisque le sang s'y accumule immédiatement.

« Ouais. » Sherlock tente un ton stoïque mais même lui n'est pas convaincu.

« Hey, écoute, » continue Mike, ignorant l'échec du génie, ce que Sherlock apprécie particulièrement. « Tu devrais venir au match de samedi. Ça se passe chez nous. »

« Ah ouais ? » Sherlock feint l'ignorance. Il ne manquerait plus que l'on sache qu'il avait d'ors et déjà prévu d'y assister.

« Ouais, » sourit Mike. « Et on va leur faire bouffer le ballon. Alors tu dois définitivement être présent ! Je suis sûr que, eh, ça ferait plaisir à _quelqu'un_. »

« Oh, » bredouille Sherlock, incapable de regarder Mike dans les yeux, pourtant l'insinuation de Mike est bien plus légère que celle de Mycroft. Mais ça reste embarrassant. « Um, o-ouais, j'avais l'intention de... j'y serai. »

« Cool ! » Mike rayonne de joie. « Ce sera vraiment un bon match et peut-être que tu voudras venir à la fête de victoire avec nous ! On pourra jouer au Pong et défoncer ces petits branleurs à nouveau, ça te dit ? »

« Bien sûr, » rit Sherlock. « Ça m'a l'air amusant. »

« Évidement que ça l'est ! C'est moi qui ais tout planifié, c'est forcément génial ! » s'enthousiasme Mike, il n'est apparemment pas joyeux uniquement quand il est saoul.

Sherlock glousse, une petite flamme irradie doucement sa poitrine à l'idée de passer plus de temps avec l'équipe de rugby, Mike tout particulièrement, un autre week-end en leur compagnie. Il a vraiment passé un bon moment, la dernière fois. Et maintenant, il sait qu'il ne doit pas boire trois shots d'un coup.

« Toutes mes excuses, mais est-ce que mon sale gosse de colocataire est en train de fraterniser avec un _rugbyman_? En _public_? »

Sa petite bulle de chaleur explose promptement, envoyant de micro-décharges électriques au délice d'entendre le son de la voix de John Watson l'interpeller au milieu du terrain vaseux, le ton de ses mots traduit son heureuse surprise de croiser Sherlock en ces lieux. Mordant l'intérieur de sa joue jusqu'au sang pour empêcher son sourire ridiculement niais de s'insinuer sur son visage, Sherlock se rend compte que c'est parfaitement inefficace quand les yeux pétillants de son compagnon de chambre sont posés sur lui.

« John, » le salut-il en acquiesçant brièvement. Le gris de son t-shirt n'est également plus discernable, sa veste d'entraînement rouge mal rangée dépasse négligemment du sac de sport qu'il tient à la main. « Je retournais à la maison. »

« Quelle coïncidence, » jase John, d'un air badin et familier. « Je m'apprêtais à faire de même. »

Son cœur rate un battement, sans aucune raison apparente. John ne fait qu'énoncer un fait. Sherlock opine une fois. « Bien. »

« Sherlock vient au match de samedi, » annonce fièrement Mike, frappant d'une main joueuse l'épaule du bouclé et le secouant vaillamment.

Les yeux de cobalt s'illuminent dans sa direction, l'aveuglant presque de leur lumière. « Ouais ? » demande John et Sherlock entend de l'espoir. « Ce sera un bon match. »

« Ouais, je uh, serai là, » affirme Sherlock, cillant sous le regard puissant de John.

Mais ses propres yeux semblent avoir d'autres intentions.

Et sans prévenir, ses pupilles longent la silhouette musclée de son colocataire, suivant les lignes et les courbes, repérant chaque brin d'herbe et grain de terre, se délectant des muscles saillants, des cheveux rebelles dans tous les sens, et de ces perles de mer qui reluisent d'autant plus en contraste avec la boue étalées sur ses joues.

Sherlock se retient tout juste de se lécher les lèvres avec avidité, rencontrant finalement le fameux rictus de John, sa bouche taquine tendue pour dévoiler ses dents, donnant à ses traits une impression d'omniscience.

Sherlock prie qu'il soit suffisamment loin pour ne pas comprendre le sens de sa contemplation affamée. Il craint que ce soit bien trop visible. Les pommettes cramoisies à la pensée, Sherlock commence à paniquer quand John sourit plus fort et qu'un ricanement gronde dans sa gorge. « Viens, on y va. » Il incline le menton en direction du dortoir et montre son téléphone dans sa main. « J'allais commander à manger. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous prenez ? » Les paupières de Mike s'écarquillent, considérant de toute évidence qu'il est de la partie en traversant le terrain, Sherlock sur ses talons. Bon sang, est-ce que tous les joueurs de rugby aiment la nourriture autant que John ?

« Quelque chose de chaud, » proclame John et Sherlock rit malgré lui, satisfait d'avoir raison.

« Ugh, je _crève de faim_ , » se lamente Mike, récupérant la balle qui traînait encore dans une flaque peu ragoutante, la faisant tourner dans ses mains.

« Pareil, » confirme John, fixant son portable, la langue pressée contre sa lèvre supérieure, trahissant la concentration qu'il met en œuvre pour lire les petits caractères. Sherlock tente de ne pas admirer le geste et échoue. « Il fait foutrement froid, aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de manger chaud. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Sherlock ? Indien ? Ou ce petit resto italien que tu adores ? »

Le bouclé n'écoutait pas vraiment. « Tu es tout sale, » déclare-t-il sans y réfléchir, ses yeux traînant toujours contre son gré sur le corps onirique de John.

Se désintéressant de son téléphone, le blond se focalise sur le brun, lèvres pincées sous l'effort de ne pas pouffer, un air de défi dans l'atmosphère. John le dévisage. « Ah bon ? » pare-t-il. « Et alors ? »

« Eh bien, je-... » Sherlock se retrouve à court de mots l'espace d'un instant, cherchant désespéramment autre chose à dire que _J'aimerais te lécher, si tu es d'accord_ et se contente de déballer une phrase qui lui paraît un tant soit peu cohérente. « T-tu ne peux pas aller chercher à manger dans cet état, » bafouille-t-il, soupirant de soulagement, rassuré que ses mots aient un sens.

John sourit. « Qui a dit ça ? »

« Les standards sociaux, » renvoie Sherlock, se galvanisant assez pour lever les yeux au ciel et ignorer le brasier de ses joues.

« Dans ce cas, qui va aller chercher le dîner ? » John arbore l'inquiétude avant que ses lèvres n'affichent un rictus malicieux. « Monsieur l'étudiant d'école privée va-t-il s'en occuper ? »

« Je suis parfaitement incapable d'aller chercher à manger puisque je suis un 'sale gosse', c'est bien ça ? » soupire Sherlock comme si John était l'être humain le plus prévisible qu'il ait jamais rencontré, ce qui signifie donc que c'est totalement _faux_. « Nous allons donc décéder par manque d'alimentation, » conclue Sherlock, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour contenir son sourire.

Il _aime_ quand John le taquine.

« Je suppose, » répond John, acquiesçant sa confirmation. « Où alors on pourrait y aller ensemble. »

« Pitié, je n'irai _nulle part_ avec toi dans cet _état_. » Sherlock désigne le corps de John d'un vague geste de poignet, rassemblant tout le dédain dont il sait faire preuve alors même que la salive emplit sa bouche.

« Bien sûr que non, » ricane John. « Un petit bourge dans ton genre préférerait _mourir sur place_ qu'être vu en compagnie d'un rugbyman tout crade. »

« Très bien, John, » rétorque Sherlock, retombant si facilement dans leur jeu usuel. « Tu apprends. »

« Mais imagine que tu sois aussi sale que moi. Personne ne pourrait plus discerner qui de nous deux est le savant et qui est l'athlète un peu con, pas vrai ? »

L'insinuation prend un instant à s'imposer dans l'esprit de Sherlock.

Yeux écarquillés par la panique tandis qu'il esquisse un pas en arrière, Sherlock regarde par-dessus son épaule, repérant l'immense flaque à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Il déglutit difficilement avant de se retourner en direction de son compagnon de chambre, plantant sur lui son regard laser. « Ne fais pas ça, » le prévient-il.

Feignant l'innocence, John s'avance malgré tout d'un air de prédateur. « Faire quoi ? »

« John, » essaie de le gronder Sherlock, mais le nom sort de sa bouche comme s'il était hors d'haleine. Un _zing_ aigu parcourt sa colonne vertébrale, s'accompagnant d'une série de frissons chatouilleux. La menace que John puisse lui faire quelque chose fait vrombir ses membres d'excitation. Être pris au piège par le regard carnassier de John est positivement _enivrant_.

« Tout ce que je dis, » poursuit naturellement John en s'approchant toujours du génie, « est que personne ne verrait de différence si toi et moi rentrions dans un restaurant couverts de poussière et de terre. Tu n'aurais pas l'air plus chic que moi. »

« Okay, c'est vrai, » concède Sherlock, levant une main pour maintenir une distance entre son colocataire et lui. Le véritable danger est ce qui l'attend derrière lui, au sol. « Je t'accorde le point. Tu as gagné. »

Triomphant, John s'immobilise, croise les bras et hausse un sourcil. « Je n'en ai jamais douté, » déclare-t-il fièrement. Sa physionomie relâche sa tension et sa détermination.

Et pourtant, Sherlock est déçu que leur petit manège s'achève ainsi, même si dans le cas contraire, il se serait très probablement retrouvé les fesses dans la boue. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'ajouter : « Cependant, je reste convaincu que même un idiot avec un seul hémisphère du cerveau performant verrait que je n'ai jamais touché une balle de rugby de toute ma vie et que tu t'endors presque en enlaçant la tienne. »

Les yeux brillants, les traits enjôleurs, John brise le contact visuel pour se concentrer sur son coéquipier qui les observe à l'écart, comme s'ils donnaient vie au plus divertissant des spectacles. John penche la tête une fois, laisse son sac tomber au sol et pivote.

Le sourire de Mike ne fait que s'épanouir.

« Hey, Sherlock, » l'apostrophe-t-il. Le concerné n'a qu'une demie-seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe alors que Mike lui offre un clin d'œil. « Attrape. »

Le ballon dans ses mains fend soudainement l'air et Sherlock lève les bras pour l'attraper, songeant qu'il aurait dû être plus rapide s'il ne voulait la prendre dans la face. Mais c'est bel et bien quelque chose d'autre qui percute son corps long et fin. Le monde bascule.

Tout ce que le pauvre cerveau court-circuité de Sherlock est capable d'enregistrer est que le corps puissant et ferme de John Watson qui entre en collision avec le sien est la chose la plus exquise qu'il ait jamais expérimentée. Chacun de ses synapses crépitent, ses neurones ne conduisent plus aucune donnée, se contentant de crier, de hurler à Sherlock, comme s'il n'était déjà pas suffisamment conscient que _John putain de Watson le touche_!

Des bras forts et épais verrouillés autour de sa taille fine et du bas de son dos, le pressant contre un torse sculpté et chaud, une prise à la fois impérieuse et tendre, enflammant les entrailles de Sherlock. John Watson est si proche de lui.

Mais il ne peut en profiter qu'un court instant avant que son dos ne rencontre le sol trempé. Son colocataire n'est plus sur lui mais à ses côtés, un bras toujours passé autour de sa taille, ses gloussements secouant si fort sa cage thoracique que Sherlock ne peut rien faire d'autre que se joindre à son hilarité.

« Ow ! » tente-t-il de se plaindre, mais rien d'autre ne sort qu'un éclat de rire, s'accrochant à l'avant-bras de John pour se focaliser et arrêter. « Ç-ça... ça fait _mal_ , espèce de... e-espèce de... »

« Espèce de quoi ? » John ancre ses yeux bleus à couper le souffle en Sherlock, toujours ébranlé d'allégresse. Les bijoux qui lui servent d'yeux luisent encore plus avec le contraste de la terre sombre étalée sur son visage.

« Espèce d' _enfoiré_ , » parvient finalement à baragouiner Sherlock, palpant sans s'en rendre compte le bras de John sous sa main, se laissant presque noyer dans la scène, autant que dans la flaque. Son cœur tambourine, ses tripes se tordent et sautent dans tous les sens. Il a la sensation tangible et hypnotique que c'est _quelque chose_ , que _quelque chose_ va se produire, peu importe ce que ce quelque chose est concrètement, Sherlock n'en sait absolument rien. Mais Seigneur, il _désire_ ce quelque chose. Même sans savoir ce dont il s'agit. Donnez-le-lui. Pitié.

Ils n'ont été si proches qu'une fois, quand Sherlock a malencontreusement fait exploser son expérience. Et si le génie devait être honnête, il avait déjà tenté de se rapprocher depuis. Parfois inconsciemment, gravitant tout simplement autour de John comme si c'était normal. Parfois consciemment, frottant furtivement ses doigts et ses jambes contre tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre de son compagnon de chambre, fébrile du moindre contact, du moindre toucher, de la moindre connexion avec ce magnifique garçon. C'est tout ce dont il rêve, apposer ses mains sur John, que John appose ses mains sur lui, leurs corps qui frôlent de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, se rapprocher encore et encore jusqu'à respirer l'oxygène de l'autre, entrer dans l'espace vital de l'autre et ne faire plus qu'impossiblement un.

Et dans ses moments de lucidités, dans ces moments où John ne le touche pas, Sherlock sait que ce sont les pensées d'un lunatique. Il sait que ses envies ont dépassé depuis longtemps les limites de ce qui est approprié, même s'il doute que ce qu'il éprouve pour John depuis le premier jour ait jamais été considéré comme approprié. Il lui arrive d'avoir honte, d'être gêné et repoussé par son propre comportement.

Mais à cet instant précis, lorsque le bras de John barre son ventre, éveillant une brûlure familière et insupportable dans la peau de Sherlock, juste sous sa chemise, révulsant presque ses yeux de pur plaisir, Sherlock n'a pas honte. Pas du tout. Pas quand ses doigts appuient gentiment sur l'épiderme de John. Pas quand son regard s'attarde juste un peu trop sur les lèvres de John. Et surtout pas quand il jure sur tout ce qu'il possède qu'il sent la légère caresse d'un pouce sur ses côtes, la plus douce des cajoleries, le fantôme d'un toucher. Mais Sherlock la ressent jusque dans ses os, embrasant ses veines, bouleversant l'ordre du monde.

Peut-être qu'il l'a fabulé, peut-être que ça ne s'est pas réellement passé mais le corps de Sherlock ne prête aucune attention à ces possibilités car il y croit dur comme fer et les murs de son Palais Mental tremblent, s'échinant à cataloguer et ranger soigneusement cette caresse là où il pourra se la remémorer et la chérir, pour que Sherlock puisse accéder à une réponse quand il se demande comment ce serait d'être touché par John de manière intime. Ça n'a aucune sorte d'importance s'il a tout imaginé.

Sherlock sait qu'il a vécu toute une journée avant cet instant précis, qu'elle ne se termine pas maintenant, qu'il a eu des activités, qu'il a parlé à d'autres personnes. Mais là, tout de suite, tandis que son colocataire est allongé avec lui dans la boue, Sherlock ne parvient pas à s'en souvenir, ne peut pas laisser de place dans ses pensées à cette journée qui s'est déroulée sans John.

* * *

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _MERCI D'AVOIR LU ! Je suis terriblement désolée que ce chapitre ait mis si longtemps à sortir, mais j'espère et je prie pour avoir plus de temps durant les prochaines semaines ! Merci de rester derrière moi et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu !__

 _ _Ma page tumblr n'est qu'amour ! Passez faire un tour !__

Chapitre 10 le dimanche 31 décembre !

D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;)


	10. Chapitre 10

Bienvenue pour ce dixième chapitre !

Encore et toujours mes mercis infinis à vous tous, merveilleux lecteurs !

Fanny : Mon Dieu, tu trembles ? Je suis d'un côté très heureuse que cette fic te fasse ressentir des choses et d'un autre côté un peu flippée par d'éventuelles pulsions meurtrières... :') Je te laisse découvrir la suite sans plus t'en dire ;)

Je ne fais que traduire le recueil de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove dont vous pouvez retrouver la version originale sur AO3 : / series / 224537

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _WARNING : Il y a des insinuations d'intention de viol, dans ce chapitre ! SACHEZ QU'IL NE SE PASSERA RIEN DE LA SORTE DANS CETTE HISTOIRE ! JE PROMETS, OKAY ? ABSOLUMENT PAS. Mais une discussion tourne autour du sujet alors gardez-le en tête et si cela vous dérange, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT SOYEZ PRUDENTS ! Également : Il y a un retournement de situation à la fin de ce chapitre et il y en aura un autre à la fin du chapitre 11. Tout sera arrangé dans le chapitre 12. Je pense normal de vous prévenir.__

 _ _MERCI MERCI à ishaveforsherl de m'avoir aidée avec ce chapitre, je sais que ce n'était pas facile mais ton investissement est VITAL et j'apprécie tellement tellement TELLEMENT tes idées et tes ressentis ! Tu es LA MEILLEURE ET JE T'AIME ! Également, un coucou spécial à ma bêta mais aussi super amie et confidente quand je me sens mal, tu sauves ma grammaire et tu soignes ma stupidité continue pour ce chapitre et je ne peux pas te remercier assez ! XOXOXO__

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

 **WARNING !**

 **Ce warning vient de ma propre initiative. Il n'est pas présent dans la version originale mais l'auteure m'a autorisée à le rajouter.**

 **Je voudrais vous faire part de quelque chose. En traduisant cette fic, j'étais prise d'un dilemme moral. En effet, comme l'a annoncé Mssmithlove dans sa note, cette fic fera à un moment donné mention d'un phénomène très important qui est la TENTATIVE DE VIOL. Le chapitre qui contient cette scène (qui est le chapitre 11) a bien évidemment été pourvu d'une note d'alerte de la part de l'auteure mais que j'estime insuffisante, d'où mon dilemme. Ainsi, en même temps que la publication de ce chapitre 10, j'ai ajouté un warning au chapitre 1 alertant de cette scène.**

 **Mon dilemme venait d'un questionnement concernant ma place dans cette œuvre. J'étais une lectrice lambda avant d'en devenir la traductrice et je ne savais pas comment approcher la publication de ce chapitre. J'avais en réalité même peur de le publier pour des raisons relatives au traitement de cette tentative de viol que j'expliquerai le moment venu.**

 **Cette note-ci, aujourd'hui, a pour but de prévenir en amont alors que j'aurais dû le faire dès le premier chapitre. Je vous prie sincèrement d'excuser mon manquement qui est pourtant impardonnable et qui est désormais réparé. Bien que l'auteure ait fait les choses différemment en matière de prévention et de protection des lecteurs, j'ai en tant que traductrice une responsabilité vis-à-vis de vous et du contenu que je soumets à votre accès. Ainsi je me permettrai d'intervenir une nouvelle fois en warning au chapitre 11 pour apporter les compléments que j'estime manquants chez la version originale, warning que je vous prierais de lire extrêmement attentivement.**

 **Encore une fois mille excuses pour mon comportement.**

 **Siuan-Amyrlin, merci de m'avoir écoutée et conseillée.**

En attendant, enjoy!

* * *

 **J'aimerai Probablement Toujours Tes Mains Autour De Mon Cou  
Chapitre 10**

« D'accord, les garçons, je voudrais... hey, je... hé ho, sérieux ? Je voudrais- Oi, FERMEZ VOS GUEULES ! »

La porte en métal qui clôt les vestiaires s'ébranle par la force du cri de Greg Lestrade alors que l'équipe fait finalement silence, chaque bouche scellée et chaque paire d'yeux tournée vers la face rouge tomate de leur capitaine. Les commissures de ses lèvres se contractent, satisfait de l'obéissance de ses subordonnés.

« C'est mieux, » souffle-t-il avant de sourire franchement, rayonnant de leur victoire. « Je voulais juste vous dire que vous aviez bien joué, les gars, vraiment. Ce n'était pas évident, aujourd'hui, mais vous avez monté le niveau comme je savais que vous feriez. Santé, les mecs ! » Il lève brièvement sa bouteille d'eau, tous l'imitent en sifflant et en se félicitant.

Observant le groupe une fois de plus, les pupilles de Greg repèrent leur cible et il acquiesce au blond échevelé, clairement éreinté mais toujours enthousiaste, regardant son capitaine avec fierté et admiration, lui offrant un petit hochement de tête en retour comme pour dire _On l'a fait, Cap. Beau travail._

Et Greg ne peut rien faire d'autre que sourire malicieusement à son ami qui pense apparemment s'en sortir aussi simplement. « Et un bravo particulier à notre bisexuel de John Watson, qui attirait la convoitise de tous dans les gradins mais qui, j'en suis convaincu, ne jouait que pour un seul homme, pas vrai ? »

« Santé, Johnny Boy ! » lance Mike, cognant l'épaule de John avec la sienne. « Je propose qu'on inscrive le nom de Sherlock Holmes à la liste des accompagnateurs de l'équipe. Comme ça, il sera avec nous pour chaque match et John pourra toujours jouer aussi bien. »

« J'appuie ! »

« Pareil ! »

« Oh que oui ! »

« Vous n'êtes qu'une belle bande de branleurs, vous le savez ? » grince John Watson, le visage rosi, incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

« Oui, oui, on sait, » confirme sympathiquement Mike, luttant sans succès contre son sourire. « Mais tu nous aimes ! »

« Pas autant qu'il aime Sherlock ! »

« Ouais, Johnny, quand est-ce que tu vas te lancer ? »

« Attends, vous n'êtes toujours pas ensemble ?! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

« Va chercher ton homme ! »

« Oh, nom d'un chien, _fermez-la_! » claque John, bien qu'une petite chaleur ait empli son torse. Une belle bande de branleurs, sans aucun doute. Mais il aime cette foutue équipe et se faire gentiment bizuter lui donne encore plus l'impression d'en faire partie intégrante. « Je vous déteste tous. »

« Oh, quel vilain mensonge, » jase Mike, lui frictionnant les côtes.

« D'accord, vous n'avez qu'à continuer d'embêter Johnny pendant toute la fête de ce soir, » assène Greg, joyeux comme jamais.

« Bourrage de gueule collectif chez moi ! » hurle Mike et l'équipe répond sur le même ton.

« Okay, okay, sortez d'ici, espèces de gosses, » glousse Greg, les congédiant d'un geste de la main. « Et pitié, pour l'amour de Dieu, Mike, _douche_ -toi avant que tout le monde n'arrive chez toi. Personne ne veut sentir ta puanteur en buvant une bonne bière. »

« Oi, c'est l'odeur de la victoire ! » se défend Mike, lançant une serviette sur son capitaine en riant.

« C'est dégueu, » ricane John, délaçant ses baskets à crampons, enlevant ses chaussettes et les fourrant dans son sac.

« Quoi, t'as l'impression de sentir la rose ? » Mike se laisse tomber à côté de John sur le banc et fait de même.

« Non. Par conséquent, la douche n'est pas une option. »

« Okay. _Une fois_ , je ne me suis pas douché alors que vous l'aviez tous fait. Pourquoi un incident aussi mineur doit-il me cataloguer comme celui qui pu pour le restant de mes jours ? En plus, je vis tout seul ! Je n'ai pas un beau génie pour me motiver à rester au top toute la journée. » Mike bat des cils et baisse la tête, essayant probablement d'avoir l'air mignon.

John jette son crâne en arrière et explose de rire. « Pitié, » tousse-t-il entre deux éclats, « _pitié_ , prends ta douche avant qu'on arrive. »

« Ouais, ouais. » Mike roule ses yeux dans leurs orbites en enfilant sa veste noire décorée de son nom de famille et de son numéro dans le dos. « Tu ramènes Sherlock, ce soir, hein ? »

« C'est ce qui est prévu, » sourit John, le regard vissé sur son ballon de rugby en se drapant de son propre manteau. « S'il est d'accord pour venir, en tout cas. »

« Oh, je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas un problème. » Mike branle du chef, comme si John était parfaitement ridicule d'en douter. « Rappelle-lui juste comment on vous a rétamés au Pong, la dernière fois. Il viendra à coup sûr. »

« Vous aviez eu de la chance, c'est tout. »

« Pardon, quoi ? » Mike tend l'oreille et y met sa main en entonnoir. « Je ne peux pas t'entendre avec toutes ces victoires. »

« Oh, _va chier_. » John bouscule son coéquipier, riant de dérision. « T'es qu'un connard arrogant, c'est tout. »

« J'avoue mes crimes, » glousse Mike en zippant sa fermeture éclair.

« Vous avez tous intérêt à bien vous comporter, ce soir, vous m'entendez ? » Greg braque un doigt dans leur direction en slalomant entre les joueurs qui se dirigent tranquillement vers la sortie. « Je ne serai pas là pour pour vous surveiller alors je vous fais confiance pour ne pas agir comme des idiots. »

« C'est donc ça ? » Mike le reluque du coin de l'œil d'un air omniscient, ses lèvres s'ourlant d'un sourire mutin. « Notre bon vieux Cap aurait-il un _rencard_ , ce soir ? »

« Exactement, » rit Greg, bombant légèrement le torse. C'est attendrissant de voir Greg si heureux, pense John. Surtout quand on sait que celui qui le met dans tous ses états est _Mycroft Holmes_.

« Nom d'un chien, pourquoi tous les membres de cette fichue équipe fréquentent quelqu'un à part moi ? » boude Mike, mitraillant son capitaine du regard.

« Hey, moi non plus, » tente de le rassurer John.

Il se tait immédiatement quand deux paires d'yeux le fusillent pour clamer _Oh, pitié_ si fort que John ne peut rien faire d'autre que rire. « C'est si évident que ça, hein ? »

« John, tu as joué le match de ta vie, aujourd'hui, parce qu'il était parmi les supporters, » le réprimande Greg sur un ton qui traduit à lui seul toute la tangibilité de la chose. « Si tout le temps que vous passez ensemble n'était pas déjà suffisant, ce serait la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase. »

« Oh, d'ailleurs, en parlant de Sherlock, » Mike baisse la voix, vérifiant rapidement autour de lui pour s'assurer que le reste de leurs coéquipier est hors de portée d'oreille. « J'ai, uh, parlé avec Paul, tout à l'heure. Je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas de Victor chez moi. »

« Oh, merde. » John se frictionne le visage, un poignard de culpabilité transperçant sa nuque. « Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, Mike. »

« Bien sûr que si. » Mike agite la main avec impatience. « Tu es l'un de mes amis et j'aime vraiment beaucoup Sherlock, il me fait délirer. Alors il était important de spécifier que vous deux avez la priorité. Mais ce n'est pas la question. »

John prend mentalement note de dire à Sherlock que Mike l'apprécie, réfléchissant déjà à la manière de caser subtilement l'information dans une discussion pour ne pas embarrasser son colocataire. Mais il devrait savoir. Sherlock devrait savoir qu'il y a des gens qui l'apprécient pour qui il est.

C'est important.

« Eh bien, on serait venus quand même, » déclare John. « Victor Trevor ne va pas m'empêcher de vivre ma vie. »

Greg émet un bruit qui ne pourrait pas être décrit autrement que comme un grognement mais Mike continue malgré tout.

« De toute façon, il semble que je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'en parler à Paul, » annonce Mike. « Il semblerait que Victor et lui sont dans une mauvaise passe. »

« Bien, » mord Greg. « Il ne devrait pas s'associer avec ce connard. Ce mec n'est pas réglo. »

« Ouais, Paul n'avait plus l'air très à l'aise avec lui, après l'épisode du gymnase, la semaine dernière, » confirme John, acquiesçant son accord. Autant qu'il déteste Victor, il ne souhaite pas que son ami se retrouve dans une position inconfortable. Son cœur compatit pour Paul. Ça doit être tellement désagréable pour lui.

« C'est vrai, mais même après ça, » complète Mike, les pupilles dilatées. « Je pense que quelque chose d'autre s'est produit. »

« Comme quoi ? » s'enquiert John, son estomac se tord. Il a à peine dit deux mots à Paul en dehors des matches et des entraînements, depuis la semaine dernière. Son ami paraît à chaque fois excessivement pressé de s'éclipser, comme pour éviter John à tout prix.

Mike soupire lourdement. « Je pense que tu ferais mieux de lui parler. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » le presse Greg, amorçant un pas en avant, aussi anxieux que John.

« Les gars, ce n'est pas mon rôle. » Mike lève les mains devant lui pour les tenir à distance. « Parlez avec Paul. »

« Il a fait quelque chose ? Est-ce que ce petit fils de pute a fait quelque chose à Paul ? » exige Greg, ses yeux scintillant de fureur.

Mike souffle à nouveau avant de fixer ses chaussures. « C'est uh... Ce n'est pas pour Paul qu'il faut vous inquiéter. »

« Quoi ? » claque John, la panique étreint ses tripes, sûr de d'ors et déjà connaître la réponse. Mais il a besoin de poser la question quand même. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je n'ai pas tous les détails, » s'empresse de préciser Mike. « Vraiment, rien que les grandes lignes. Vous... vous devez discuter avec Paul, d'accord ? Il croit que vous êtes en colère contre lui, alors il faudra que vous fassiez le premier pas. »

« Mike, » gronde Greg. « Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

« Rien. » Mike secoue la tête, regrettant silencieusement d'avoir été trop bavard. « Paul n'était pas très cohérent, c'était bizarre. Et je... je pense que Victor est de mauvaise augure. Genre, ça craint vraiment. Quelque chose tourne définitivement mal. »

« Oui, bah, ça je le savais déjà, » assène Greg avec un regard noir.

« Écoute, je ne pense pas qu'il va _assassiner_ quelqu'un mais- » Mike se coupe et plante ses pupilles dans celles de John, concentré comme jamais. « Tu dois faire attention à Sherlock. Ce n'est que de la spéculation mais je pense que Victor veut quelque chose de lui. »

« Il veut plus que quelque chose, » corrige Greg, la vision floutée par sa rage.

John comprend parfaitement son emportement, son propre sang est en ébullition dans ses veines. « Je m'assurerai qu'il soit en sécurité, » murmure-t-il pour personne en particulier, se voyant déjà clouer d'épaisses planches de bois à leur porte pour condamner leur chambre et les préserver, Sherlock et lui, de tout danger.

« Bien, » opine Mike. « C'est bien. Mais parle à Paul, okay ? Je veux dire, ce n'est peut-être pas aussi sérieux que ça en a l'air. Mais mieux vaut être surprotecteur que désolé, pas vrai ? »

« C'est sûr, » confirme John. « On se revoit ce soir. »

Mike acquiesce avant d'arborer un sourire, tentative peu discrète de détendre l'atmosphère. « N'oublie pas le fantastique joueur de Pong qui te sert de compagnon de chambre. »

Tentant de lui retourner son rictus, John opte finalement pour un hochement de tête et un signe de main tandis que Mike quitte les vestiaires. Puis il expire d'un coup et se malaxe la face. « Alors, » dit-il à son capitaine, déjà abattu. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? »

« Je pense que tu ferais mieux de rester sur tes gardes, » chuchote Greg. « Je ne serai pas là mais tiens-moi au courant. Myc m'a déjà fait part de sa méfiance accrue envers Victor mais je le croyais juste surprotecteur avec son petit frère, tu sais ? Mais maintenant... maintenant, je ne sais pas où me positionner. »

« Moi non plus, » concède John, ses entrailles agonisant. « Mais ce que je sais est que Sherlock ne passera plus une minute seul avec Victor Trevor. Pas si je peux l'empêcher. »

S'attendant à être soutenu, John patiente en silence. Il décide de se tourner pour trouver un Greg non pas encourageant, mais incertain et quelque peu inquiet. « John, » commence-t-il après un soupir accablé que seuls ceux qui connaissent Sherlock Holmes peuvent pousser. « Tu sais que Sherlock le prendra mal, quand il se rendra compte que tu veux interférer dans sa vie ? »

Le front plissé par la confusion, John fronce les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« John, as-tu la moindre idée de combien de fois Myc a essayé de sortir Sherlock de ses problèmes ? De ses _emmerdes_? Il n'écoute rien tant que la situation n'est pas encore catastrophique. »

« Eh bien, c'est parce que Mycroft est son frère, » rejette John, bien qu'une pique de réalisation transperce son cerveau. « Je suis son ami. »

« Exactement, » appuie Greg avec emphase. « C'est pourquoi tu dois jouer prudemment. Si tu mets Sherlock sur une piste qu'il n'admet pas, il se refermera hermétiquement. Pour une raison inconnue, il s'entend bien avec Victor. Il ne semble pas voir que ça ne tourne pas rond. Si tu débarques sur ton cheval blanc et que tu balances à Sherlock qu'il a raté quelque chose au sujet de son nouvel ami, comment crois-tu qu'il va se sentir ? »

Oh.

Oh bordel de _merde_.

La compréhension le frappe telle une tonne de briques et John inhale avec difficulté. « Putain, » lâche-t-il entre ses dents serrées. « Tu as raison. »

« Ouais, » grommelle Greg, peu ravi de ce fait.

Enfonçant le talon de ses paumes dans ses globes oculaires, John siffle dans sa barbe, le poids de la vérité s'installe sur ses épaules. « Comment ne peut-il pas le voir ? » marmonne-t-il, secouant le crâne avant de relever les yeux sur son Capitaine. « Sherlock est la personne la plus intelligente que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Et malgré ça, il n'est pas capable de _voir_ que Victor est un _salaud_? Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, » déplore Greg. « Victor est sûrement un acteur oscarisé, en présence de Sherlock. »

« Sûrement, » lui fait tristement écho John.

« Myc dit qu'aussi intelligent que soit Sherlock, il passe souvent à côté des choses les plus évidentes. » Greg ajuste la lanière de son sac sur son épaule avec inconfort. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas forcément facile pour lui, tu comprends ? Il n'avait encore jamais vraiment eu d'ami. Il ne parvient peut-être tout simplement pas à percevoir ce qui se cache derrière un masque amical. »

« Ouais. » C'est tout ce que John peut répliquer, la véracité des mots de Greg retentit en lui et l'atteint encore plus que ce qu'il accepte d'admettre. Il ignore le bégaiement que son cœur produit chaque fois qu'il repense à la solitude de Sherlock Holmes. Il s'est solennellement juré de ne jamais abandonner Sherlock.

En même temps qu'il s'est juré de garder Victor Trevor aussi loin que possible de son colocataire.

« Tu dois la jouer fine, » lui enseigne doucement Greg. « _Nous devons_ la jouer fine. »

« Nous ? » demande John, son corps s'extrayant suffisamment longtemps de sa panique pour lui permettre de braquer un regard amusé sur son capitaine. « Quoi, formerions-nous une Brigade de Protection de Sherlock Holmes ? »

« C'est exactement ça ! » pouffe Greg. « On doit préserver ce bâtard arrogant de sa propre folie. »

« Merci Seigneur, tu sors avec son grand frère, » glousse John. « Dans le cas contraire, je serais seul embarqué dans cette mission suicide. »

Son éclat de rire fanant, Greg dénie d'un geste du menton. « Non, tu ne serais pas seul. Nous sommes une équipe, John. On est tous là les uns pour les autres. »

Excessivement touché, John reste un moment bouche bée, clignant convulsivement des cils. « Je-... merci, mec. Vraiment, c'est, uh- ça veut dire beaucoup. »

Greg sourit. « De rien. Maintenant, va trouver ton coloc', je suis sûr qu'il t'attend dehors. Mais donne-moi des nouvelles, okay ? On devrait avoir un espèce de... j'sais pas, un système de texto ou un truc du genre. Notre brigade a besoin d'un moyen de communication solide et fiable. »

« Je suis d'accord, » sourit avec dérision John, galvanisé de savoir qu'il est entouré d'une bande de mecs absolument fabuleux et, plus important encore, entouré de _Sherlock_. « On le gardera sain et sauf. »

« Raconte-moi comment se sera déroulé ta discussion avec Paul. »

L'estomac en revenant à sa danse d'angoisse à l'idée de parler à Paul après une semaine de silence, John se débrouille pour opiner. « Ça marche. » se résout-il et Greg lui sert un sourire de sympathie et pointe le nez en direction de la porte.

John range toutes ses pensées négatives dans un coin, enfile ses chaussures de ville, zippe sa veste en coton noire -appréciant au passage que Greg n'ait pas lésiné sur la qualité de la doublure, la température a drôlement chuté en une semaine de temps- et attrape son devrait probablement prendre une douche mais il pourra sans problème s'en chargé une fois revenu à sa chambre. Pour le moment, un beau gosse brun l'attend dans les gradins.

Souriant niaisement, John se presse à sortir des vestiaires et retourne sur le terrain. Ses yeux scannent la petite foule qui erre encore parmi les strapontins, s'autorisant enfin à prendre connaissance des personnes qui l'ont regardé jouer. Il n'a qu'entraperçu son compagnon de chambre, pendant le match, incapable de détourner suffisamment longtemps son attention du ballon. Il n'était en réalité même pas sûr que Sherlock soit bien présent jusqu'à la mi-temps, quand Greg l'a attrapé par l'épaule et lui a chuchoté « Il est là. Je l'ai vu arriver. »

Et un frisson d'excitation traversa le corps déjà chaud de John, l'idée que Sherlock Holmes le voit faire ce qu'il sait faire de mieux éveilla quelque chose de féroce en lui.

Sherlock est brillant dans tout, il le prouve à chaque instant, fait montre de son génie encore et encore, au moins une fois par jour, pour l'admiration toujours grandissante de John. C'était rafraîchissant d'être pour une fois celui qui montre ses talents, de prouver qu'il se débrouille bien dans un domaine, même si c'est un sport à la con duquel Sherlock n'a cure.

Mais ça n'a pas d'importance car Sherlock est _ici_. Sherlock est venu voir _John_.

Ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose, non ?

Mais tout semble vouloir dire quelque chose pour John, ces derniers temps.

Et en se rapprochant des gradins, repérant un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés, fringant, un sourire déjà plâtré sur la face, John réalise combien il est nul pour cacher ses sentiments. Combien ce qu'il y a tacitement entre eux est en fait flagrant.

Et combien Sherlock n'a rien fait pour empêcher que ça arrive.

Peut-être qu'il surinterprète. Peut-être que Sherlock ne sait juste pas comment lui dire de lâcher l'affaire. Peut-être qu'il n'est conscient de rien.

Ou peut-être.

Juste peut-être...

Peut-être que Sherlock aime bien ça.

Peut-être que Sherlock aime avoir de l'attention.

Ou peut-être que Sherlock aime bien _John_.

C'est tordu, mais cette simple pensée allume une étincelle dans la poitrine de John. Sherlock pourrait possiblement lui retourner ses sentiments, la plus infime des chances fait crépiter d'anticipation chaque fibre de John, la minuscule possibilité d'être avec Sherlock Holmes est insupportablement exaltante.

Bien sûr, maintenant, comme il pose les yeux sur cette sublime créature, appuyée sur le garde-corps qui empêche les supporters de faire irruption sur le terrain, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son jean ajusté, son sweatshirt au rouge de l'université moulant l'air de rien son torse et ses bras, ses boucles ondulant au vent, toute la confiance et le courage que John avait rassemblés l'abandonnent, le laissant à la nervosité sous laquelle il ne peut que céder, malgré leur amitié désormais confortable et familière, sans faire de premier pas ni battre en retraite, se contentant d'occuper cette zone douillette.

C'est de la faute de Sherlock, vraiment, c'est ce que conclut John. C'est de la faute de Sherlock car il est si foutrement beau dans ce putain de sweatshirt et ce jean banal, privant John de tous ses mots, le rendant incapable de se rappeler comment engager une conversation. Il n'aurait jamais dû en pincer pour quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique, il n'aurait jamais dû se lier à quelqu'un d'aussi brillamment intelligent que Sherlock Holmes.

Cet enfoiré de génie, cependant, est devenu une part de John.

Et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à combien ils se complètent, telles deux pièces de puzzle complémentaires, correspondant à la forme de l'autre. Ils ont des points communs, des divergences, des niveaux intellectuels différents, mais c'est très bien, ça fonctionne parfaitement bien.

Et John prie si fort, en s'approchant discrètement de ce garçon, pour avoir assez de tripes et dire tout ça sans craindre que Sherlock tourne les talons sur la seconde et déguerpisse pour ne plus jamais le revoir.

C'est trop flippant.

De plus, Sherlock n'est pas seul, comment John pourrait-il-

Attendez.

 _Attendez_.

Sherlock n'est pas seul.

Sherlock est _avec_ quelqu'un.

Et John Watson est presque incapable de respirer alors que la bête enragée qui vit en lui pointe sa sale gueule et renifle l'atmosphère, un grondement monte dans sa gorge à la vue de cette jolie brunette à la gauche de Sherlock, ses yeux verts verrouillés sur le bouclé, ses longs cheveux ondulés glissant sur ses épaules.

Apparemment, l'animal qui ronge ses côtes eet mugit sa fureur n'a pas reçu le memo spécifiant que Sherlock est gay.

Et Sherlock _est_ gay.

N'est-ce pas ?

Oh Seigneur, et s'il ne l'est pas ? Et s'il est hétéro ? Ou bi ? S'il est hétéro ou bi ou n'importe quelle autre orientation sexuelle à laquelle John n'est pas foutu de penser pour le moment et que John a mal interprété chaque conversation qu'ils on eu sur le sujet ? Sherlock n'a jamais véritablement formulé les mots à voix haute, après tout. Sherlock n'a jamais affirmé quoi que ce soit.

Bon sang, Sherlock n'a quand même pas amené sa copine au match de John, si ?

 _Les petites-amies ne sont pas vraiment ma tasse de thé._

Les mots ne cessent de tourner dans la tête de John, se réorganisant, signifiant soudainement tout autre chose que ce que John avait présumé. Peut-être que quand Sherlock disait petites-amies, il voulait en réalité parler de relations ? Peut-être que John a mal entendu ? Peut-être que Sherlock sort avec cette fille brune depuis des _mois_ , juste sous le nez de John ?

Mon Dieu, ils vont si bien ensemble. Tous deux cet air hautain un peu mystérieux, les mêmes yeux aiguisés et jugeurs, cette posture parfaite, la confiance et l'arrogance suintant sans effort.

Nom d'un chien, d'abord Victor putain de Trevor et maintenant _cette fille_?

La bête furieuse en John rugit son outrage.

Et juste quand il réfléchit à s'éloigner, à rentrer seul à leur chambre, n'ayant aucune envie de tenir la chandelle, des iris inconnues, d'un vert acéré, s'ancrent à lui. La jeune femme l'a vu et l'épingle de son regard.

Et pour la plus grande circonspection de John, elle _ricane_.

Pourquoi Sherlock est-il un aimant pour les gens de cette espèce ? Pourquoi doivent-ils tous être ténébreux, blindés d'orgueil au point que John se sente petit comme une souris.

Il n'en sait rien, mais la brune se penche et murmure quelque chose à son colocataire et, délice des prunelles de John, Sherlock se brise la nuque pour tourner la tête, ses yeux bleu ciel parcourant le terrain pour arriver jusqu'à lui, ses traits s'adoucissant en le voyant enfin.

Et sans que cela semble être voulu, la main de Sherlock lui fait signe, les commissures de sa bouche s'étirent en un sourire timide et torturent le cœur de John. L'animal se rétracte dans sa cage, oubliant qu'il a un jour été jaloux, car l'expression qu'arbore Sherlock est tout. Et c'est vers lui qu'est orienté ce sourire, pas vers la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Et John fait de son mieux pour ne pas jeter un sourire de mépris victorieux à la demoiselle en question.

Il doute d'y être parvenu.

« Eh bien, quel plaisir pour les yeux, » déclare John quand il est suffisamment près pour être entendu sans crier.

« _Moi_? » grince avec indignation Sherlock, mais ses joues rosissent. « _Je_ ne suis pas couvert de terre. »

« Touché, mais tu as assisté à un match de rugby de ton propre gré, » contre John en haussant un sourcil. « Qui aurait cru que mon bourge de compagnon de chambre assisterait à un événement sportif sans y être contraint ? »

« Hey, ce n'est pas mon premier match, je te signale, » rétorque dédaigneusement Sherlock.

« Oh, vraiment ? » le taquine John avec un rictus. « Serais-tu venu regarder mes matches _en secret_? »

La suffisance de Sherlock déserte brusquement son visage, quelque chose de comparable à la terreur l'y remplace, accompagné par le rouge soutenu de ses pommettes. « Non, » claque-t-il, mais le mordant est décrédibilisé par la couleur globale de sa face. « Je suis venu à uh-... celui... ce n'était pas un match officiel, mais c'est le-... »

« La mêlée, » complète la brune, initiant un pas en avant et fanfaronnant sous l'œillade méprisante de Sherlock. « Nous sommes venus à la mêlée. »

« Ah, » répond John, espérant que son ton n'est pas aussi glacial que ses pensées. « Et tu es ? »

« Irene Adler. » La jeune femme bat des cils et tend une mains élégante, pourvue de longs doigts aux ongles peints de rouge sang. « Enchantée de te rencontrer, John. »

« Attends, tu... tu es l'autre partenaire de chimie, c'est ça ? » Le nom d'Irene est soudainement familier, bien que John ne l'ait entendu qu'une paire de fois.

Il grogne intérieurement. Un autre magnifique être humain qui passe plus de temps avec son compagnon de chambre que lui.

« La _meilleure_ partenaire de chimie, tu veux dire, » sourit Irene. Il y a une lumière dans ses yeux, ses lèvres sont si étirées qu'on pourrait les confondre avec une grimace tandis que John lui serre la main, comme si elle connaissait un vilain secret à son propos, après seulement trente secondes d'interaction.

Il n'aime pas ça. « Je vois, » accorde John avec un sourire pincé. « Ravi de te rencontrer, Irene. »

« Oui, oui. » Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel avec ennui. « Maintenant qu tu l'as vu, tu es heureuse ? Tu peux t'en aller ? »

Haussant un sourcil confus à son colocataire, Sherlock ne paraît pas du tout prêter attention à John, focalisé sur la brune à côté de lui, parfaitement à l'aise avec l'aigreur du génie.

« Bien sûr, » offre-t-elle avec un rictus factice pour le bouclé et un clin d'œil pour le blond. « On se revoit plus tard, les garçons. »

Sur ce, Irene tournoie et part sans un regard en arrière, se pavanant telle une reine en son royaume.

John la déteste juste un tout petit peu. « On est supposés se revoir plus tard ? » demande-t-il à voix basse, malgré qu'Irene soit déjà hors de portée d'oreille.

« Malheureusement, » soupire Sherlock, s'avançant déjà en direction de leur dortoir, John se traînant derrière lui. « Elle vient chez Mike, ce soir. »

« Oh, » siffle John, se tassant légèrement. Il aurait voulu Sherlock pour lui tout seul, à cette fête, personne d'autre pour lui subtiliser son attention. Il se ressaisit suffisamment pour parler. « Je suis content que tu viennes, ce soir. Mike voulait que je te dise que tu ferais mieux, parce qu'il a encore prévu de nous faire mordre la poussière au Pong. »

« C'est vrai ? » interroge Sherlock, tentant d'adopter un ton désintéressé. Mais ses pommettes sont d'un rose soutenu et John ne loupe pas le petit sourire joyeux sur sa bouche.

« Yup. » John ne peut pas s'en empêcher. « Irene pourra te voir dominer le tournoi. Elle et toi êtes... quoi, exactement ? »

« Amis, apparemment. » Sherlock tire une moue dépassée, comme si son amitié avec Irene s'était formée contre son gré.

« Juste amis ? »

C'est sorti de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper et le ravaler. John fige son regard au loin, refusant de croiser les yeux inquisiteurs de Sherlock qui a fouetté l'air en tournant la tête.

« Pardon ? »

Essayant de secouer nonchalamment les épaules, John contemple le terrain, ignorant les deux billes de feu qui creusent un trou dans sa nuque. « Simplement curieux, » marmotte-t-il, se sentant incroyablement stupide.

« Oh, je- non... _Mon Dieu_ , non. » La voix de Sherlock est instable et John revient vers lui suffisamment vite pour voir un frisson révulsé traverser le génie. « Ugh, _non_ , absolument pas. Irene est lesbienne. »

Ce déni catégorique rassure quelque peu John qui bombe le torse. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était à ce point affaissé de défaite, comme s'il avait perdu une bataille de la guerre pour l'amour de son colocataire.

Une opportunité qu'il n'a cependant toujours pas les couilles de saisir. « Oh, » acquiesce-t-il. « Et donc tu... _n'es pas_ branché lesbiennes, si je comprends bien ? »

Il ne parvient pas à combattre le sourire qui l'assaille en observant le rebondi des boucles de Sherlock qui pivote d'un coup pour dévisager John, sans aucun doute une pique acerbe sur le bout de la langue.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne connaissance de l'expression du blond et retombe prestement dans l'ennui, prêt à repartir pour leur dortoir. « Très amusant, » souffle-t-il entre ses dents et John ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'exploser de rire, branlant du chef avec affection.

« Quoi, tu pensais que je ne savais pas ce qu'est une lesbienne ? » pouffe John, cognant Sherlock du coude.

« Eh bien, je n'en étais pas certain, » rétorque gravement Sherlock, surveillant John du coin de l'œil. « Parfois, je me demande d'où sortent les informations que tu stockes dans ce drôle de petit cerveau qu'est le tien. »

L'attaque ne fait que rire davantage John. « Ah oui, Monsieur l'Ordinateur, » s'étrique-t-il entre deux gloussements. « Comment pourrais-tu comprendre le pois chiche qui me sert de masse cérébrale ? »

« C'est une tâche ardue, » ronchonne Sherlock. « Dis-moi, John, est-ce sympa de ne pas être moi ? Ce doit être reposant. »

Essuyant ses larmes d'hilarité alors qu'ils pénètrent le hall de la résidence, John aperçoit le visage de Sherlock. Le plaisir pétille dans ses yeux et étire discrètement ses lèvres. L'air que John voit chaque jour, celui qui dit _Puis-je réellement être moi-même avec toi ? Tu es vraiment d'accord avec ça ?_

John aimerait pouvoir dire que tout va bien, que oui, _Seigneur Dieu_ oui, il peut être hystérique et démesurément intelligent et parfait de toutes les putains de façons possibles et imaginables et que John ne désire rien d'autre que lui, lui dans son entièreté.

« Oh Seigneur, ça l'est. » John feint le soulagement, expirant le souffle qu'il ne retenait pas. « C'est si reposant d'être un idiot, je te jure, connaître des choses aussi triviales que la rotation de la Terre autour du Soleil est relaxant. J'aime être con. »

« Est-ce qu'un _jour_ , tu t'en remettras? » s'insurge Sherlock, enfonçant sa clé dans la serrure de leur chambre et ouvrant la porte, masquant tant bien que mal le tremblement jovial de ses épaules.

« Nope, » se moque John en se remémorant, quelques semaines plus tôt, leur conversation inoubliable sur l'écoulement du temps et les yeux de poisson frit qu'avait arborés Sherlock quand John lui avait expliqué, marmonnant : « La Terre tourne autour du Soleil ? Hm. Dois l'avoir effacé, » du ton le plus neutre que John ait jamais entendu, pour finalement jeter ses mains en l'air et s'exclamer furieusement que ça n'a aucune sorte d'importance, que c'est une donnée parasite et que John est stupide de savoir une telle chose.

John n'avait pas ri aussi fort depuis longtemps, sûr d'avoir regardé son colocataire avec des cœurs géants dans les yeux pour le reste de la nuit, les adorant silencieusement, lui et son cerveau dingue qui efface les 'données parasites', car il est juste trop intelligent et que c'en devient ridicule.

« Qu'est-ce que ça apporte que la Terre tourne autour du Soleil, de la Lune ou de Saturne- »

« Ah, alors tu connais le nom des planètes ! »

« Ça ne fait aucune différence. Tout ce que je dois retenir sont les faits qui me seront utiles dans ma vie. Des choses comme la chimie, les sciences et les informations importantes telles que- »

« Telles que la durée que prendra la chose sous ton lit pour se voir pousser des jambes, sortir de là-dessous et parler ? » John jette son sac sous son propre lit et se laisse tomber dans sa chaise. « Nous devrions commencer à songer à un prénom, puisque ce sera bientôt notre troisième compagnon de chambre. Genre... Walter ? Ou pourquoi pas Charlie ? Attends, c'est un garçon ou une fille ? Nom d'une pipe, c'est si _excitant_! »

« Pour ton information, » grommelle Sherlock, se tournant pour mitrailler John, « je l'ai mis à la poubelle. »

« Tu as mis _Walter_ à la poubelle ? » halète John avec horreur. « Connard ! Je te faisais confiance ! »

« Ce n'était pas _vivant_. » Sherlock tente de surmonter le rire qui pétille sur ses lèvres. « Ce n'était que de la moisissure. »

« Ah, » opine John, se réinstallant contre son dossier, comme s'il n'était pas fier de sa performance d'acteur. « Je vois. Rien que de la moisissure. Pas Walter. Juste une accumulation de produits chimiques qui aurait pu nous tuer. Pas grand chose. »

« Rien de grave, » confirme Sherlock, les paupières plissées, défiant John de relever.

Ils se fixent un instant avant d'exploser de rire en même temps.

« Bon sang, tu es complètement fou, » glousse John, dézippant sa veste et l'ôtant de son corps toujours recouvert de sueur. Il se dépatouille ensuite de son pantalon de survêtement et s'apprête à passer son maillot par-dessus sa tête. « Okay, Dingo, je vais à la douche. Ne fais rien d'étrange pendant mon absence. »

« Définis 'étrange', » lance Sherlock, s'asseyant à son propre bureau et allumant son ordinateur.

Pouffant encore convulsivement, une chaleur jubilatoire envahissant son organisme, John enlève son t-shirt, le fourre dans son panier à linge sale et se saisit d'une serviette, fouillant ses tiroirs en quête d'un pull à passer après sa douche. « Essaie juste de conserver la chambre en un seul morceau, ça te va ? »

« Mais la chambre _n'est pas_ en un seul morceau, John, » argue Sherlock derrière lui, perché sur son bureau alors que John rassemble ses affaires pour se rendre à la salle de bain de leur étage. « Elle est constituée de plusieurs meubles, de différents murs et... e-et... »

« Et ? » l'enjoint John, pivotant pour lui faire face, seulement pour voir Sherlock se détourner prestement et se focaliser sur son laptop. Il est clair qu'il regardait John. Le blond peut discerner la rougeur dans le cou de son colocataire.

« Rien, » bredouille Sherlock, trouvant finalement quelque chose d'intéressant sur son écran, refusant catégoriquement de lui accorder un coup d'œil supplémentaire.

Zieutant toujours curieusement la génie, John s'avance dans sa direction. « Ça va ? » l'interroge-t-il doucement avec inquiétude.

« Bien, » jappe Sherlock. « Je disais simplement qu'il est théoriquement impossible de conserver cette pièce en un seul- »

« Okay, okay, j'ai compris, » pouffe John, amenant sa serviette sur son épaule nue, décidant de lâcher l'affaire pour cette fois. Sherlock ne souhaite de toute évidence pas discuter de ce moment de flottement, recroquevillé comme il l'est sur son ordinateur.

Soupirant intérieurement, John attrape ses affaires et se dirige vers la porte, encore enveloppé par la bulle de bien-être qui a fait son apparition dès que Greg lui a dit que Sherlock assistait au match. Il se dit que pousser encore un peu plus sa chance ne peut pas faire de mal.

« Aussi, uh- » baragouine John, la main sur la poignée, prêt à la tracter et à fuir dès qu'il aura vidé son sac. « Merci d'être venu à mon match. C'était vraiment... c'était uh-... J'étais heureux que tu y sois. »

C'est le genre de choses débiles et sentimentales qu'il se surprend à déblatérer de plus en plus souvent, depuis le _Tu es beau, John_ qui tourne en boucle dans son crâne chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur Sherlock Holmes. Comme lorsqu'il avait taclé Sherlock après le match, quelques jours plus tôt, ravi de le prendre à son propre jeu.

Mais maintenant qu'il regarde en arrière, qu'il revoit et entend toutes les choses qu'il a faites et dites en pensant passer inaperçu, il se surprend à se demander encore une fois si ses intentions sont évidentes ? Trop évidentes ?

Est-ce que Sherlock sait ?

Est-ce que Sherlock s'en préoccupe ?

Est-ce que Sherlock _apprécie_?

Et juste quand il abaisse la poignée pour disparaître dans le tumulte de ses pensées, la réponse fuse et John sourit.

« De rien. » La douce réplique du jeune homme qui lui tourne le dos.

« J'espère que tu viendras au suivant, » s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter, moins tremblant que précédemment. « D'ailleurs, choisis ce que tu veux pour le dîner et j'irai l'acheter après ma douche. » Puis il déguerpit, incertain de pouvoir en supporter plus sans se ruer sur son compagnon de chambre et planter un baiser retentissant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

« Sherlock ! » rayonne Mike, les yeux déjà brillants d'excitation derrière ses épaisses lunettes, ouvrant à la volée la porte de son appartement et plantant son regard sur le compagnon de chambre de John. Les bruits de la fête filtraient déjà à travers le battant alors même qu'il était encore fermé.

« Mike, » acquiesce Sherlock, gloussant doucement. Le cœur de John effectue un back-flip à l'entente du son, quelque chose frémit dans sa poitrine et le réchauffe tout entier.

Seigneur Tout-Puissant, qu'il aime entendre Sherlock Holmes rire.

Et encore, il est suffisamment conscient pour tenir tête face à son coéquipier.

« Oi, je suis invisible ? » John claque des doigts sous le nez de Mike en soufflant d'indignation.

« Oh, je m'en fous de toi. » Mike esquisse un mouvement de poignet dédaigneux. Mais la dureté des mots est atténuée par le clin d'œil complice qu'il lui envoie. « Mon partenaire de Pong est là et nous devons réaffirmer notre statut d'invaincus. »

« La table est prête ? » s'enquiert Sherlock, zieutant aux alentours alors qu'ils suivent Mike à l'intérieur, se faufilant dans les pièces déjà blindées de monde, tentant d'avoir l'air calme et décomplexé. Mais John peut voir ses doigts s'ouvrir et se refermer convulsivement derrière son dos, tout son corps semble parcouru par une euphorie.

John ne sait pas pourquoi observer Sherlock évoluer dans un environnement où les gens l'acceptent et l'apprécient lui fait tant plaisir. Mais c'est le cas et sa cage thoracique est à nouveau victime d'une adorable contraction. Voir Sherlock si heureux affecte John jusqu'à fendre son visage d'un immense sourire. Surtout que Sherlock était affreusement nerveux, jusqu'au moment où Mike est entré en scène et lui a fait oublier tous ses tracas.

Oui, un Sherlock Holmes extatique et aux yeux brillants est bien mieux qu'un Sherlock Holmes terrorisé.

« On vient de l'installer, on n'attendait plus que toi. » Mike les conduit à une petite salle où diverses personnes sont déjà réunies. Juste comme il l'a promis, une table est dressée, dix gobelets rouges à chaque extrémité. « Je les ai prévenus que personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher tant que tu ne serais pas arrivé. Nous devons d'ors et déjà baptiser la table d'une victoire retentissante ! »

« Pas de boisson d'abord ? » demande John, satisfait que sa voix n'ait pas trahi sa jubilation d'être accompagné d'un Sherlock désormais dans son élément.

« Oh que non ! La table est déserte, rien que pour nous ! » s'écrie Mike et Sherlock rit, dardant sur John des yeux qui lui révèlent qu'il est entièrement d'accord avec cette affirmation.

« Bon, d'accord, » cède John en jaugeant le duo avec défi. « Je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à me caser dans un coin sans rien faire. Laissez-moi seul à mon triste sort. »

« Oh, tu veux déjà te confronter à nous ? » le provoque Mike, un rictus joueur aux lèvres. « Tu veux qu'on te botte le cul si tôt dans la soirée, Johnny Boy ? »

« Allez chier, tous les deux, » pouffe John.

« Je n'ai rien dit, » réplique Sherlock, portrait parfait de l'affront, avec sa bouche criminellement incurvée.

« Tu n'en avais pas besoin, » argue précisément John, luttant tant bien que mal avec son sourire. « Je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre, Sherlock Holmes. »

« Tu crois toujours avoir amélioré tes observations ? » le taquine Sherlock tandis que Mike part remplir les verres sur la table.

« Même si tu ne me croiras pas, » annonce John, « J'ai déjà commencé la construction de mon Palais Mental. »

Sherlock renifle. « Sais-tu seulement par où commencer pour bâtir un Palais Mental ? »

« Eh bien, je sais que tu occupes un étage entier, » répond John, trop sincèrement pour être sain. « Je me suis dit qu'il suffisait de construire autour. »

« N'oublie pas l'étage consacré au rugby, » l'avertit Sherlock. « Ni l'étage dédié aux données inutiles. Ces deux-là sont essentiels, pour toi. »

« C'est vrai. Dans ce cas, est-ce que toutes mes connaissances de cours sont à ranger dans l'étage des données inutiles ? Ou seulement ce que j'ai appris en primaire ? »

« Les deux. Définitivement les deux. »

« D'accord, Génie, et si je faisais ce qui me plaît des étages de mon Palais Mental, hm ? » grince John et Sherlock rit. « De toute façon, tu n'en sauras rien. »

« Je saurais. »

« Ah ouais ? Comment ? »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, John, » ricane Sherlock eu moment où Mike se tourne vers eux, les gobelets pleins et parés au jeu. « Je suis un génie. »

« Tu es surtout un sacré enfoiré, » rétorque John, s'emparant d'une des boissons et fusillant son colocataire en la sirotant tranquillement.

« Oi, c'était pour le jeu, » s'indigne Mike, remplaçant aussitôt le gobelet manquant.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y en a plein d'autres dans le frigo, » rit John et Mike lève les yeux au ciel, indiquant à Sherlock les cannettes supplémentaires.

« Tu t'occupes de l'autre côté ? »

Sherlock les prend en opinant et se presse à l'autre bout de la table. John ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un regard débordant d'affection dans la direction de son compagnon de chambre. Le génie prend son rôle de remplisseur de verres trop à cœur pour en rester de marbre.

Merde, il est si foutrement _adorable_.

« Paul est dans la cuisine, » murmure Mike, jetant lui aussi un coup d'œil furtif vers le brun, s'assurant de ne pas être entendu. « Des fois que tu veuilles lui parler maintenant et t'en débarrasser. »

« Ah, merci, mec, » acquiesce John, ses entrailles se nouant de panique. « Putain, je déteste ça. »

« Je sais, » compatit Mike avec sympathie. « Plus vite tu le fais, plus vite tu reviens pour contempler ton homme dominer la table. »

« Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, » assène John d'un air tout sauf sage. « On ne sait jamais. Sherlock pourrait être totalement à côté de la plaque, ce soir. »

« Oh, quand je disais ton homme, je parlais de moi, » se vante Mike alors que les coins de sa bouche convulsent. « Tu ne veux pas me voir gagner pour toi, Johnny ? »

« Mon Dieu. » John explose de rire et Mike le suit en gloussant.

« Dégage. » Mike pointe la cuisine du menton. « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour gagner ! »

« Ouais ouais, » John lève les yeux au ciel et tourne les talons, anxieux de nouveau en se rappelant ce qu'il est supposé faire.

« Où vas-tu ? »

Soudainement, l'estomac de John se tord pour une toute autre raison.

Sherlock sonne nerveux, comme si John s'apprêtait à s'enfuir et à l'abandonner seul ici.

Comme s'il ne _voulait_ pas que John le laisse tout seul ici.

Comme s'il ne voulait pas que John le laisse _tout court_.

Cette unique pensée s'enroule autour de la poitrine de John et presse, sentant si fort cette douleur familière qu'il pourrait envelopper Sherlock dans ses bras et l'enlacer pour l'éternité. Ça lui fait physiquement mal de pivoter et de rencontrer ses yeux gris et inquiets posés sur lui. Il n'a que des mots, pour rassurer le génie.

« Je reviens dans pas longtemps, je vais saluer l'équipe rapidement, » offre John, se fixant pour objectif de dérider ce pli contrarié entre les sourcils de Sherlock sans s'aider de ses doigts.

« Oh, » comprend Sherlock, essayant clairement de ne pas avoir l'air affecté, bien qu'un reste d'angoisse est toujours lisible dans ses iris.

John ne veut pas le laisser, ce qui est parfaitement ridicule puisqu'ils seront séparés par moins de dix mètres. Mais il hait toujours l'idée et hait le regard de Sherlock.

Mais il a désespéramment besoin de parler à Paul.

« Défonce-les, Champ, » l'encourage-t-il, priant pour que sa sollicitude efface le stress du brun. « Je reviens vite pour te voir gagner, ça marche ? »

Et pour le délice total de John, ça semble fonctionner.

« Okay, » s'enthousiasme Sherlock, s'empourprant joliment. John ne sait pas si c'est la mention de victoire ou simplement le surnom. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, car ses yeux gris virent doucement plus bleus et plus joyeux, et c'est tout ce que John désire.

Il lui envoie un bref clin d'œil et un sourire probablement trop mielleux avant de se diriger de nouveau vers la cuisine à la recherche de son coéquipier, le corps plus chaud qu'auparavant grâce à cette simple interaction avec ce garçon pour lequel il ne devrait pas éprouver tant de sentiments.

Se concentrant sur la tâche qu'il doit accomplir -garder ledit énergumène sain et sauf-, John se force un chemin à travers la foule, portant à peine attention à ceux qui le reconnaissent et lui disent bonsoir. Il n'a pas le temps de bavasser, ce soir.

Paul s'ouvre une bière quand John franchit le seuil, inopinément seul dans la petite cuisine en bordel sur le plan de travail de laquelle s'amoncelle quantité d'alcools en tous genres. Profitant de l'instant de calme pour étudier son ami pour la première fois depuis une semaine, John n'a finalement besoin que d'une seconde pour s'apercevoir que Paul Dimmock a l'air de... eh bien, _de tout sauf_ Paul Dimmock.

Tandis qu'il avait toujours été bronzé, comme le reste de l'équipe, la peau de Paul est désormais pâle, presque fantomatique, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Ses mains tremblent sans discontinuer en levant sa bouteille à ses lèvres et il ferme les yeux, comme si la fraîcheur de la bière lui apportait une délivrance, un doux soupir siffle par ses narines lorsqu'il déglutit. Il a l'air... abattu. Éreinté. Défait.

Ce n'est pas ce à quoi devrait ressembler un rugbyman après la si belle victoire de cet après-midi.

Le cœur de John se plombe, l'inquiétude gargouille dans son ventre, la peur suit de peu, s'imaginant ce qui a bien pu délabrer son coéquipier à ce point.

La réponse est évidente mais ça n'empêche pas la bile de monter dans la gorge de John, les pires des idées s'accumulent dans son crâne et sa détermination de préserver son compagnon de chambre de tout danger s'en trouve renforcée comme jamais.

Inspirant profondément et calmement, John carre les épaules et lève le menton.

« Hey, Paul, » s'annonce-t-il en avançant précautionneusement, pour finalement reculer brusquement quand l'interpellé sursaute à en faire fendre le sol. « Woah, doux Jésus, désolé, » se hâte d'ajouter John, se sentant si coupable, comme s'il venait d'effrayer un chaton maltraité. Il fait abstraction de ses tripes qui grondent d'une peur viscérale. Qu'arrive-t-il à son ami, bordel de merde ?

« Bon sang, Johnny. » Paul plaque une paume à sa poitrine et inspire comme s'il avait été privé d'air pendant plusieurs minutes, secouant légèrement la tête. « Tu m'as fait flipper. »

« Désolé, » répète John, s'approchant prudemment. « Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« Je sais, c'est juste que- Seigneur Dieu. » Paul persifle un rire sans humour, fourrageant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux. « Je savais que ça arriverait, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a tant déstabilisé. »

« Tu savais que ça arriverait ? » John inclina la tête de confusion. « Moi ? »

« Bah oui. » Paul hausse les épaules. « On doit en parler, non ? »

« Parler de quoi, exactement ? » s'aventure John. « Je ne sais honnêtement pas ce qu'il se passe. Tout ce que je sais est que tu t'es efforcé de m'éviter toute la semaine. Je voudrais simplement savoir si... tu sais, si tu vas bien. »

Avec un lourd soupir et une esquisse de sourire dans la direction de John qui lui assure que son vrai coéquipier est toujours au cœur de cette coquille vide, qu'il n'a pas été englouti, Paul détourne le regard. Un flash de peur traverse ses traits avant de finalement abandonner toute résistance. « Je m'excuse, » marmonne-t-il sincèrement au comptoir. « Je ne... je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. »

« Quel sujet ? » John commence sérieusement à angoisser. Rien dans cette situation ou dans cette discussion ne l'apaise.

« C'est à propos de... écoute, c'est bien ça le problème. Il n'y a rien de particulier à dire.. » Paul paraît irrité par sa propre difficulté à s'exprimer. Ses yeux rencontrent suffisamment ceux de John pour lui faire comprendre combien il est perdu. « J'ai essayé de chercher une manière de t'en parler sans te faire paniquer, parce que je ne sais même pas s'il y a _lieu_ de paniquer. Ce n'est rien qu'un... pressentiment. Un mauvais pressentiment. »

« À propos de Victor ? » propose John, estimant qu'il est moins douloureux d'arracher le pansement d'un seul coup. Il a également de mauvais pressentiments à propos de Victor. Rien de neuf.

« Je- ouais. » Paul semble se sentir plus léger que John se doute de quoi il retourne, mais il rebaisse la tête aussitôt. « Pardon, John, » murmure-t-il à ses pieds, secouant le chef et fouillant encore dans ses mèches. Après quelque secondes, il fixe de nouveau John. « Je... je ne sais même pas quoi dire. C'est pour ça que je me suis tu. Je suis... désolé. »

« C'est bon, » répond lentement John, il a l'impression d'être en équilibre sur un fil. « Dis-moi simplement ce qu'il se passe. Ou ce que tu _sens_ , en tout cas. »

« Okay, » souffle Paul pour se donner du courage, se revigorer. « Okay. »

Une nouvelle respiration et Paul déballe tout. « Quelque chose ne tourne par rond avec Victor, John. Il n'est... pas net. Pas juste étrange, vraiment pas net. Il y a une noirceur autour de lui. Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant qu'on ait emménagé ensemble mais il... ce n'est pas un bon gars. Je pensais que si, tu sais ? Je pensais qu'il était sympa, marrant pendant les fêtes. Il entretient bien la maison, il n'est pas intrusif dans mon espace privé, c'est exactement ce que je voulais d'un colocataire quand j'en cherchais. »

Paul prend une pause, interrogeant le sol à la recherche de la suite de ses réflexions. John fait voler le silence en éclat en expirant le souffle qu'il ne se savait pas retenir, sachant d'ors et déjà que le pire est à venir.

« Mais depuis cette fête chez nous, quand il... quand il a fait boire Sherlock... » Paul se traîne à nouveau, les yeux se voilant par le souvenir. « C'est devenu un _sale type_ , Johnny. Je te jure qu'il n'était pas comme ça avant. Mais maintenant, c'est... un _connard_. Je n'ai pas de meilleur mot. »

« Connard comment ? » exige un peu trop sévèrement John, tempérant suffisamment sa voix pour ne pas laisser entendre qu'il a envie de se ronger les ongles au sang.

« Il parle de Sherlock, » lance Paul, comme pour s'en débarrasser, le regard vrillé dans celui de John, le suppliant de comprendre l'importance de ses paroles. « Rien de mal, il parle juste beaucoup de lui. Il me prévient quand ils vont bosser sur leur projet, mentionne distraitement qu'il va le croiser en classe, il me demande parfois si je l'ai croisé dans la journée. De temps en temps, il me pose des question sur toi, aussi. Il me demande ce que tu es supposé faire en ce moment et ajoute directement après qu'il va voir Sherlock. C'est comme s'il voulait que je fasse un calcul dans ma tête, que je comprenne que deux et deux font quatre, tu vois ? Comme s'il voulait que je te dise qu'il est constamment avec Sherlock. »

Ignorant la rage bouillonnante qui s'écoule sous sa peau, John acquiesce avec déférence. « Okay, » grommelle-t-il d'un ton égal, soucieux de ne pas terroriser Paul qui se fondrait dans son mutisme mais s'empêchant à peine de tendre les bras et d'ébranler son ami pour lui extorquer le reste des informations.

« Et je... eh bien, j'ai entendu quelque chose, » marmotte faiblement Paul. « Quelque chose qu'un de ses potes a dit. »

John n'entend plus rien, silence radio, tandis que l'ouragan de la soirée résonne toujours dans les pièces voisines. Ses sens clignotent d'alerte, John réplique d'une voix d'outre tombe : « Qu'as-tu entendu ? »

Paupières écarquillées par l'énormité de ce qu'il s'apprête à révéler, Paul se balance sur ses pieds. « Bah... » chuchote-t-il. « Il a ramené quelques copains à lui à la maison, la nuit dernière. Apparemment, ils étaient tous dans le même lycée. » Paul se paralyse encore, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure en rencontrant les pupilles de John. « Je suis rentré et je les ai trouvés assis dans le salon à boire et rire. J'ai dit bonjour et je m'apprêtais à les laisser tranquilles. Mais Victor... il, uh-... encore une fois, il m'a demandé si je t'avais vu sur le campus. À l'entraînement ou n'importe où. Et j'ai répondu que non, parce que je ne t'avais vraiment pas croisé, même de loin, et parce que ça commençait à franchement me gonfler, qu'il me pose tout le temps des questions sur toi. C'est pas comme si vous vous entendiez bien, tu sais ? »

Paul s'interrompt une nouvelle fois et John lace ses doigts derrière son dos pour se retenir physiquement de lui faire enfin cracher le morceau.

« Et, » reprend Paul tandis que John exhale discrètement, « il a dit... eh bien, il a dit que je ne devrais pas tarder à te voir plus souvent, que tu serais plus libre, un truc de genre. Parce que... et merde, il a _ricané_ , un rictus effroyable, presque diabolique, et il a dit qu'il avait demandé à Sherlock de lui donner des cours de soutien en chimie. »

Okay. Okay, du tutorat. Pas l'idéal, mais ce n'est pas non plus la pire chose au monde-

« Et... » Paul déglutit bruyamment, dévisageant John avec quelque chose proche à de la panique et les entrailles de John pèsent des tonnes, reléguant son cœur dans sa gorge et son estomac dans ses orteils, des sueurs froides coulent dans son dos et lui provoquent des frissons. « John, ses amis... ils ont tous commencé à _rire_ , putain. Genre, un vrai fou rire. Il y avait clairement une blague que je ne comprenais pas et Victor avait l'air si foutrement _arrogant_. Comme s'il avait gagné un prix, avec ce _stupide_ sourire de bouffeur de merde plâtré sur la gueule. »

Son cœur et son estomac retrouvent brusquement leur place, mais son corps se hérisse, tout tangue, au point qu'il ait peur d'être réellement malade.

« Et... » continue Paul. John ravale son vomi, pas franchement sûr de vouloir entendre la suite. « Un de ses amis s'est mis à crier un truc du style 'D'enfer, Trevor reprend du service ? Ça faisait des années !' et Victor s'est contenté de sourire presque vicieusement. Il m'a regardé et je suis simplement parti, Johnny. Je me suis barré. Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, ça pourrait n'être rien du tout. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien de concret, je n'ai _rien_ \- »

« D'accord, hey, relax. » John empoigne gentiment l'épaule de Paul, d'une prise qui se veut apaisante. Tout son organisme veut hurler, rugir sa rage. « Ça va. Merci de t'être confié à moi. »

« Honnêtement, vous me décevez. »

Tourbillonnant pour braquer son regard désapprobateur et furieux sur le nouvel arrivant, John rencontre les yeux froids et scrutateurs d'Irene Adler qui s'appuie nonchalamment sur le chambranle de la cuisine, les espionnant avec irritation.

« On t'a sonnée ? » crache John, clairement pas d'humeur à rester diplomate avec l'un des nouveaux 'amis' de Sherlock pour le moment. Il est bien trop occupé à rassurer son propre ami et imaginer divers scénarios ayant tous pour finalité le meurtre plutôt sanglant et violent de Victor Trevor avant que celui-ci ne pose ses sales pattes sur son compagnon de chambre parfait.

Une aura glacial émane de son être. John ressent le besoin imminent de lâcher l'épaule de Paul et de serrer ses poings pour se calmer avant de commettre quelque chose de fou et qu'il regretterait sûrement, comme débouler de la cuisine et courir à la maison que partagent Victor et Paul.

La jeune femme sur le pas de ma porte roule ses globes oculaires dans leurs orbites, se déloge de sa position qui avait pourtant l'air confortable, et se dandine vers eux, arborant une expression parfaitement ennuyée. « Laisse-moi te poser une question, _Johnny Boy_ , » susurre Irene et, pour la première fois, son surnom ne sonne pas taquin et enjoué mais bel et bien dégoûtant et repoussant. « Es-tu vraiment à ce point paumé ? »

« Oi, t'es qui ? » Paul paraît s'être requinqué et rayonne de la même colère que John. Son visage a retrouvé des couleurs, rougi par son emportement.

« Je suis l' _amie_ de Sherlock, » réplique Irene, accentuant le mot et les observant avec intérêt. « Et visiblement, le seul intelligent qu'il ait. »

« Tu interromps notre conversation dans un but précis ? » grince John.

« Absolument, » acquiesce Irene, l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses jolies lèvres. « Je suis là pour que cette même conversation aboutisse positivement. »

« Bon sang, pourquoi Sherlock attire-t-il seulement ce genre de personnes, » marmonne John pour lui-même, se malaxant la face d'une main.

« Tu ferais bien de m'écouter, » rétorque hargneusement Irene. « Au cas où tu n'en serais pas conscient, Sherlock est important pour _moi_ aussi et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal. Et puisque vous n'êtes vraisemblablement pas assez malins pour piger ce qui se trame, je vais vous filer un coup de pouce. Ainsi, nous pourrons venir à bout de toute cette histoire et Sherlock sera en sécurité. »

« En sécurité ? » respire John. Pour une raison quelconque, entendre quelqu'un d'autre parler de la sécurité de Sherlock rend tout ça beaucoup plus réel et encore plus alarmant.

« Es-tu _aveugle_? » claque Irene. « As-tu _rencontré_ Victor Trevor ? »

« Okay, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il était un assassin, non plus, » la coupe Paul, bien que sa voix soit un peu trop fébrile pour affirmer qu'il croit pleinement en ce qu'il vient de dire. « Tu ne crois pas que surestimes la situation ? »

« Penses-tu ? » Irene vrille un sourcil de défi dans la direction de John.

« Pourquoi tu _me_ regardes ? » s'agace John, même si elle a raison, il préfère ne pas trop livrer de lui-même à cette Irene.

« Parce que le bien-être de Sherlock est en jeu, » annonce-t-elle sobrement. « Et je _sais_ que tu ne veux pas que quelque chose de mal lui arrive. »

Il n'a pas besoin de l'aide de cette inconnue pour préserver la sécurité de Sherlock. Il peut s'occuper de Sherlock tout seul, merci bien. Il lui retourne les mêmes pupilles revolvers et déclare : « Bien sûr que je veux qu'il aille bien. Je veux que _tout le monde_ aille bien. »

Irene tire une tronche consternée, comme si John était le pire des ignorants sur une information pourtant claire et élémentaire. Elle se tourne vers Paul à la recherche d'un peu de soutien.

Et pour le plus grand malheur de John, celui-ci semble être sur la longueur d'onde que la brune. « Merde, je crois qu'elle a raison, Johnny. On doit rester prudents. Je ne sais pas à quoi joue Victor mais il semblerait qu'il sache ce qu'il fait avec Sherlock. Je suis _persuadé_ que ça craint. »

« Ouais, mais je ne pense pas que Sherlock soit intéressé- » essaie d'argumenter John, sentant une boule de culpabilité gonfler en lui en parlant de Sherlock derrière son dos. Bien que ce soit pour le protéger, ça l'embarrasse malgré tout. Comme si Sherlock était un simple d'esprit sans défense. Sherlock détesterait ça.

« Victor Trevor est un prédateur, John, » aboie Irene, réattirant son attention à elle. « Ça n'a pas d'importance si Sherlock est intéressé ou non. Victor est dangereux. Pas dans le sens où il pourrait découper Sherlock en petits morceaux et jeter sa dépouille mutilée dans une ruelle sombre. Plutôt dans le sens où il serait capable de l'utiliser, de l'abuser et de l'abandonner. Il se plaît à jouer les playboys, à manigancer des manèges, à choisir ses proies au hasard pour rester en forme et entraîné. Une fois qu'il les a menés pile là où il voulait, et il ne se gêne pas pour employer des, ahem, _méthodes_ pour arriver à son objectif, il les baise et il les laisse. Pas de numéro de téléphone ni d'adresse griffonnés sur un morceau de papier avant de partir. Il aime briser des cœurs, il les _aime_ vierges et inexpérimentés. Et Sherlock Holmes est sa nouvelle cible. »

Ça sonne aberrant.

Ça sonne monté de toute pièce et complètement dingue.

Et malgré tout...

« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? » s'interroge John, bien qu'il croit déjà chacun de ses mots. Le choc tétanise son corps, toute l'ampleur du discours ne l'a pas encore frappé.

« Victor n'est pas unique, John. » Irene lève les yeux au ciel comme si c'était de l'ordre de l'évidence. « Il y a des centaines de gars comme lui, dehors. Mais je peux te jurer que Sherlock n'a jamais croisé quelqu'un d'aussi tordu, ou en tout cas aucun qui a jeté son dévolu sur lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il réalise ce dans quoi il s'est fourré. Ça n'a pas d'importance, si Sherlock veut de Victor ou non. Victor s'assurera que ça finisse par être le cas » Elle défie son regard, la voix soudainement très sérieuse. « Par tous les moyens. »

John déglutit difficilement. Le choc s'éclipse, laissant sa place à quelque chose de froid, haché et terrifiant. « Tu veux dire... »

« Je ne sais pas, » soupire Irene, regardant le lointain un instant, ses yeux verts aiguisés détaillant une bouteille de vodka sur le plan de travail. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Mais si la facilité avec laquelle Victor a fait picoler Sherlock est un indice, nous ferions mieux de rester sur nos gardes. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Une fine couche de glace a envahi les parois des canaux sanguins de John à l'entente des paroles d'Irene, un frisson catatonique parcourt sa colonne vertébrale. Pas de la peur, mais une _rage_ totale et étourdissante. La menace si réelle que représente Victor putain de Trevor pour sa relation avec Sherlock Holmes et chaque fibre de son âme lui hurle d'agir, de se coller aux côtés de Sherlock, de tenir le génie tout contre sa poitrine et de ne le lâcher que suffisamment longtemps pour tabasser Victor au point qu'on ne devine plus de lui qu'un tas informe de chairs sanglantes, et ce ne serait pourtant qu'un avant-goût de ce qu'il lui réserverait s'il s'approchait encore de Sherlock Holmes.

C'est douloureux de rester ici et de ne rien faire. Mais la partie lucide de son cerveau sait que Sherlock est dans la salle juste à côté, en sécurité avec Mike, profitant de la nuit sans se douter des complots qui se fomentent autour de lui.

Une acclamation leur parvient, Mike coupe ses pensées d'un retentissant « Bien joué, Sherlock ! » et le reste des spectateurs les encourage. John jette un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, se rendant compte qu'il avait promis de revenir vite pour voir Sherlock remporter sa première victoire de la soirée.

« Je dois y retourner, » dit John, sa passant une main sur la nuque. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on... qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ? »

« Eh bien, Paul, Sherlock m'a dit que tu vivais avec lui ? »

« C'est vrai, » opine le concerné.

« D'accord, dans ce cas, tu seras notre taupe infiltrée. Préviens-nos si quoi que ce soit d'étrange se prépare. N'importe quoi qui sorte de la normale. »

« Comme un espion ? » Les paupières de Paul s'écarquillent d'excitation et John rit pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, souriant avec entrain à son coéquipier. C'est bon de ne plus être sur un fil avec Paul et c'est bon de revoir des couleurs saines investir les joues de son ami.

« Ouais, si c'est ce à quoi tu dois penser pour mener à bien ta mission. » Irene hausse les épaules. « Je garderai un œil sur eux en classe, surveillerai que Victor ne fasse aucun geste. »

« Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas simplement en parler à Sherlock ? » l'interrompt Paul. « C'est bizarre de monter des plans pareils quand on pourrait juste avertir la personne en question. »

Et pour une fois, Irene et John semblent penser exactement la même chose, échangeant ce regard que seuls ceux qui fréquentent Sherlock peuvent comprendre. « Crois-moi, » déclare Irene, plus pour John que pour Paul. « J'ai essayé. »

« Je suppose que ça ne s'est pas passé au top, » répond John avec sympathie.

« Carrément pas, » râle Irene dans sa barbe.

« Greg m'a dit la même chose, cet après-midi, » acquiesce John. « Apparemment, le grand frère de Sherlock a également essayé de lui parler de Victor. Sherlock lui aurait répliqué d'aller se faire voir. »

« Génial, » se lamente sarcastiquement Paul. « Donc il va nous faire chier alors qu'on essaie de l'aider ? »

« C'est l'idée, » confirme Irene. À son tour, elle guette furtivement par-dessus son épaule, évaluant les autres invités de la fête avant de se retourner. « Écoutez, Sherlock seul ne sait pas être prudent. Il ne réalise pas combien sa situation avec Victor est tendue. Il a besoin de nous mais il ne doit surtout pas entendre parler de notre alliance. Ça vous va ? »

« D'accord, » accepte Paul, tapotant l'épaule de John au passage. « Je resterai probablement avec Mike cette nuit, vu tout l'alcool qu'il y a, mais je serai à mon poste dès demain matin. »

« Bien, » sourit sincèrement John. « Merci. »

« De rien. Je suis désolé que ça m'ait pris tant de temps pour vous être utile. »

« Et c'est là que je m'éclipse, » s'ébroue Irene. « Vos moments épiques d'effusion d'amitié ne m'intéressent aucunement. »

Paul rit et bat des cils vers John. « Oui, John, s'il te plaît. Fais-la partir, que je puisse te peloter comme il se doit. »

« Va chier, » ricane John, sortant son téléphone de sa poche et le tendant à Irene. « On ferait mieux d'échanger nos numéros, non ? Pour toujours rester en contact ? Greg Lestrade, le capitaine de notre équipe, veut être dans le coup, lui aussi. Il sort avec le grand frère de Sherlock. »

« Celui qui fait flipper avec son parapluie ? » La bouche d'Irene se contracte en grimace tandis qu'elle saisit le portable, John n'en pouffe que davantage.

« Ne dis pas ça avec Lestrade dans le coin, » l'avertit sérieusement Paul malgré son petit rictus. « Il te tuerait. »

Irene renifle mais n'ajoute rien, se contente de rentrer ses données dans l'appareil et de le rendre à John. « C'est une bonne idée, en fait, le truc des téléphones, » dit-elle sans pour autant le montrer le moins du monde. « Peut-être devrait-on créer une conversation de groupe ? Pour que tout le monde soit informé en même temps ? »

« Oui, la Brigade de Protection de Sherlock Holmes a définitivement besoin d'une conversation de groupe privée, » glousse John, ouvrant une nouvelle entrée dans sa messagerie et les inscrivant tous les quatre.

« Pardon, la quoi ? » Irene le fixe comme s'il lui était poussée une deuxième tête.

Riant tout seul, John leur envoie à tous un premier message et déclare : « C'est quelque chose qui m'est venu ce matin. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Deux mobiles sonnent au même moment et Irene et Paul vérifient leurs boîtes de réception.

 **John Watson**

Brigade lancée. J'ai Sherlock Holmes en visuel, terminé.

« 'Terminé' ? » s'étonne Paul. « Comme pour les talkies walkies ? »

John opine, assez fier de lui, content que son ami ait la référence.

« Oh mon Dieu, » grommelle Irene, secouant la tête à son propre téléphone. Une nouvelle sonnerie retentit trois fois avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de sortir de la cuisine. John empoigne à nouveau son portable et vérifie.

 **Greg Lestrade**

Adorable. J'ai son frère en visuel, ça compte ?

Un sourire vicieux aux lèvres, Paul tape à toute vitesse.

 **Paul Dimmock**

Personne ne veut entendre parler de ta vie sexuelle, enfoiré.

 **Greg Lestrade**

On dîne, vieux pervers.

 **Greg Lestrade**

D'ailleurs, qui est la quatrième personne du chat ? Je n'ai que ton numéro et celui de John, dans mon répertoire.

 **John Watson**

C'est une amie de Sherlock, Irene Adler.

 **Irene Adler**

Bonsoir. J'ai rencontré ton petit-ami, une fois. Salue-le de ma part.

« 'Salue-le de ma part' ? » John lève les yeux de son mobile. « Pas 'Dis-lui qu'il fait flipper' ? »

Niant avec un doux rire de carillon, Irene s'apprête à rétorquer quand un nouveau message l'en empêche.

 **Greg Lestrade**

Ah. Eh bien, bonsoir, a répondu Myc.

« Okay, tout le monde dehors, » tonne John. « On peut tous se contacter peu importe où on se trouve, alors j'aimerais ne pas entendre trois sonnerie d'un coup. C'est suspect. »

« Vrai, » appuie Paul. Puis, il braque ses pupilles sur John. « Ça ira, Johnny. On veillera tous sur lui. »

« Ouais, » renforce Irene. « Nous sommes quatre sur l'affaire. »

« Merci, les gars. » John leur offre un faible sourire, même si de petites piques tiraillaient sa nuque. Il s'ébranle, ignorant le nœud de ses entrailles qui lui rappelle qu'ils complotent pour espionner Victor. Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de la fureur brûlante de la bête en lui à la pensée des sales pattes de Victor Trevor sur son colocataire. « Vous avez raison. À nous tous, on y arrivera. »

Une nouvelle acclamation résonne dans la pièce d'à côté et John contourne les deux autres. « Je ferais mieux de le rejoindre. »

« Ouais, c'est mieux, » affirme Irene, les iris rétractées de ceux qui en savent plus que les concernés. « Tu ne voudrais pas rater la première victoire de ton homme, pas vrai ? »

* * *

Avec le recul, John aurait dû savoir que ce ne serait pas aussi évident.

Il aurait dû savoir qu'un brin de conversation, quelques paires d'yeux supplémentaires et les textos groupés ne faciliteraient pas miraculeusement les choses.

Surtout que rien n'est _jamais_ facile avec Sherlock Holmes.

Mais bien sûr, ça n'effleure même pas l'esprit de John Watson quand il jette de stupides regards langoureux à son colocataire quand il ramasse son short de rugby de la petite pile de linge propre posée sur son lit, ne remarquant même pas que la tâche est normalement ennuyeuse. Mais Sherlock Holmes est assis à seulement quelques mètres de lui, observant avec concentration son ordinateur et pinçant de temps à autres les cordes d'un violon sorti de nulle part. John n'avait vu l'instrument qu'une seule fois auparavant et n'avait plus eu la chance de l'apercevoir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il se demande bêtement si Sherlock sait en jouer.

Mais la pensée est éphémère. Le cerveau de John revient aux boucles insolentes, aux pommettes aiguisées et aux yeux translucides. Qui se préoccupe de savoir si Sherlock sait jouer du violon qu'il possède apparemment quand il est pourvu de ces traits si fins que John, plus d'une fois, rêve de redessiner du bout des doigts, ronge son frein pour ne pas toucher cette magnifique peau et fourrager ses mains dans les douces mèches de ses cheveux. Qui se préoccupe des objets bizarres qui encombrent le côté de la chambre de Sherlock quand celui-ci à lui seul est si _fascinant_?

Une journée calme, sans gueule de bois, a suivi la fête, et John profite des dernières heures de l'après-midi pour ranger ses vêtements avant de se détendre le reste de la soirée. Il veut dédier ce temps de paix à reluquer son merveilleux compagnon de chambre qui rayonne encore de ses victoires de la veille. Toutes ses inquiétudes concernant Victor Trevor ne sont plus que latentes quand John admire Sherlock, la boîte de réception de leur discussion groupée est silencieuse depuis un bon moment.

Sherlock est en sécurité et John décide de s'en délecter. C'est une journée sans souci et John ne peut se résoudre à détacher ses pupilles de ce génie fou avec lequel il vit.

Les joues de Sherlock ont conservé le rose léger de la nuit dernière, toutes ces parties triomphantes de Pong maintiennent son humeur au beau fixe. Il sourit et rit avec John à propos du _linge_ , une activité que Sherlock qualifierait normalement de 'fastidieuse'. Les zygomatiques endoloris par le plaisir d'un tel tableau, John est certain que plus tard, quand il sera à nouveau seul, il réalisera combien il s'abandonne, relaxé par la douceur du bonheur de Sherlock Holmes, le contemplant tel un gosse transi d'amour dès qu'il entend un petit gloussement s'échapper de la bouche du génie.

Et Sherlock ne semble même pas savoir combien il est précieux. Sa garde est baissée, aujourd'hui, il ne se retient pas au dernier moment avant de dire quelque chose ou de rire ou de sourire. Il paraît aussi enjoué que John, ouvert au bavardage, sans sa carapace usuelle, sans ces murs érigés autour de lui ni signal d'alarme, pas de carcan auto-imposé dans lequel rentrer.

Et tandis que John finit de plier son uniforme et l'empile avec le reste de ses vêtements ayant déjà subi le même traitement, avant de reléguer tout ça de côté et de s'affaler sans grâce sur son matelas, récoltant un nouveau gloussement et un mouvement de tête désopilé de la part du garçon avec lequel il vit, John ne peut rien éprouver d'autre qu'une satisfaction incrédule qui vient réchauffer chacun de ses membres. Il sait sans conteste que cette chaleur s'est également répandue sur son visage sous la forme d'un rictus niais, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Pas quand Sherlock le remarque et lui rend son sourire, les joues davantage rosées, les paupières se plissant adorablement aux coins, ses iris claires scintillant par la tendre lumière de cette fin d'après-midi.

Sherlock Holmes est absolument _éblouissant_ , quand il est détendu.

C'est l'une des journées les plus paisibles que John ait jamais vécues, particulièrement après cette discussion révoltante de la veille. Alors que la nuit commence doucement mais sûrement à tomber, que les pensées de John sont hermétiques aux bruits du monde extérieur et que toutes ces horreurs ne lui sont plus imposées, cette journée calme et simple est juste parfaite.

John Watson aurait cependant dû s'en douter.

Il regarde son colocataire se lever de son bureau et se saisir de son sac de cours, marmonnant sur la disparition inopinée de son manuel de chimie, raflant des feuilles et autres instruments bizarres au passage. À lui seul, en cet instant, il fait plus de bruit qu'eux deux combinés n'en ont fait en un jour.

Battant rapidement des cils, tentant d'intégrer les mouvements rapides et efficaces de son compagnon de chambre, John vérifie l'heure sur son téléphone, prenant conscience du 18:45 en gros caractères qui s'y affiche puis se tourne encore vers Sherlock.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande John d'un ton endormi, allongé sur son couvre-lit, faisant presque tomber les vêtements qu'il est trop flemmard pour plier. Son cerveau se rallume lentement, essayant de l'alerter.

« J'ai une session de tutorat, » l'informe vaguement Sherlock, semblant aussi ennuyé par l'idée de quitter leur chambre que John. « Je rejoins Victor chez lui. »

« Oh, tu... attends, quoi ? » Le corps de John se réveille enfin et il s'assoit, la panique parcourant son échine. Du putain de _tutorat_? Ce soir ? _Déjà_? Non. Non non _non_ , Sherlock ne peut absolument _pas_ valser dans la gueule du loup maintenant. Pas quand John n'a pas réfléchi à un plan pour l'en dissuader. Pas quand John n'y est pas préparé. Pas quand John est parfaitement _inutile_. « Je... _maintenant_ ? »

« Ouais. » Sherlock lui lance un coup d'œil amusé alors que John s'emmêle les pinceaux pour se lever hâtivement. Pour faire quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_ qui puisse retenir Sherlock ici et pas entre les griffes de son partenaire de chimie. « On avait prévu ça la semaine dernière. »

« Oh, » bégaie stupidement John, déjà furieux d'ignorer une donnée aussi cruciale. Il ne savait pas que cette histoire de tutorat commençait _ce putain de soir_. Il est totalement pris au dépourvu, son esprit cherche à toute vitesse une excuse pour l'arrêter, pour que Sherlock reste avec lui, pour que Sherlock soir en _sécurité_. « Eh bien, um pour-pourquoi tu ne uh- reste pas une seconde de plus, hein ? Laisse-moi appeler Paul pour savoir s'il est dans le coin. » John prend son téléphone sur son bureau, le déverrouille et fouille dans son répertoire pour sélectionner à toute vitesse le nom de Paul.

« Quoi ? » l'interroge Sherlock, enfonçant une liasse de papiers supplémentaire et un classeur dans son sac. « Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'attendre que tu appelles Paul ? »

« Bah, je pensais que, um, » essaie d'articuler John tandis que la tonalité résonne continuellement à son oreille, son poing se referme nerveusement à son flanc. « Que je pourrais uh, venir avec toi. Tu sais, traîner avec Paul pendant que Victor et toi travaillez. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquiert à nouveau Sherlock en enfilant son sweatshirt, clairement sur le point de partir. Le cœur de John obstrue sa gorge, paniqué. « Tu l'as vu la nuit dernière. »

« Ouais, je sais, » se braque John, mettant fin à l'appel quand la voix de Paul l'invite à laisser un message après le bip et relance encore une fois la communication. « Mais je... je pensais que ce serait uh, marrant de se retrouver, rien que tous les quatre, tu vois ? »

« Je vais aider Victor à combler ses lacunes en chimie, John, » réplique dubitativement Sherlock en passant la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule. « Je peux te promettre qu'il n'y aura rien de marrant. »

« Ouais, ouais, mais genre... putain de _merde_ , » grogne John alors qu'il est reconduit à la boîte vocale. « Fait chier. »

« Quoi ? » répète Sherlock, prenant finalement une pause dans ses préparatifs pour regarder John. « Quel est le problème ? »

« Paul n'est pas chez lui, » soupire John, la peur tiraillant sa nuque et élançant la base de son crâne, se coulissant dans ses bras jusqu'à ses doigts, une goutte de transpiration s'écoule sur sa tempe. « Putain, où est-il ? »

Le silence emplit la pièce. John ne remarque pas que Sherlock le scrute de la tête aux pieds, trop occupé qu'il est à taper un message pour la conversation groupée qu'ils ont créée à la fête. Il fouille son esprit, cherche les endroits où Paul pourrait être à cette heure, car en aucun _putain_ de cas Sherlock n'ira-

« Oh, j'espère que tu te _fous_ de ma gueule. »

Arraché à ses tourments internes, John lève les yeux, voit Sherlock Holmes le mitrailler du regard, paupières plissées et face rouge comme une tomate. Mais pas à cause du tendre embarras que John se plaît à provoquer. Plutôt d'une rage féroce que John n'avait jamais connue chez le génie, paralysant ses pouces. « Sherlock- » bafouille-t-il mais l'autre le coupe aussitôt.

« Tu as parlé avec Mycroft ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, John recule d'un pas, pris au dépourvu par la force de la voix. « Je- quoi ? Non. » Mycroft ? D'où ça sort ?

« Ah. Irene, alors, » acquiesce Sherlock avec ce qui ne peut être décrit autrement que comme du dégoût. « J'aurais dû m'en douter. C'est pourquoi elle avait tant insisté pour te rencontrer, hier. »

« Sherlock, écoute- »

« C'est _exactement_ ce que tu faisais, à la soirée, » mord Sherlock, pupilles dilatées par la réalisation. Encore plus de fureur émane de lui, si c'est possible. « Irene et toi étiez en train de... quoi ? Comploter ? Conspirer ? S'assurer que le pauvre petit Sherlock ne s'attirera pas de souci ? »

« _Non_ , Sherlock, ce n'est _pas_ \- »

« Tu me penses à ce point pathétique que tu as- »

« Non ! Je veux juste que tu restes prudent- »

« _Prudent_?! »

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé- »

« Oh, comme c'est gentil de ta part ! » jappe Sherlock, tournant les talons et boulonnant en direction de la porte. « _Tu_ ne ne voulais pas que _je_ sois _blessé_? Que crois-tu avoir _fait_ avec Irene, la nuit dernière ? »

Les mots planent dans l'air, révélateurs de bien plus de choses que ce que Sherlock insinuait à la base. Mais le bouclé n'y prête pas attention et pivote à nouveau pour lancer à John une œillade mortelle, la peine est si lisible dans ses yeux que John a physiquement mal de ne pas le rejoindre pour s'excuser platement, pour lui faire comprendre.

« Tu ne piges pas, évidemment, » grince Sherlock, ses paroles sont tranchantes comme des rasoirs, un masque froid recouvre ses traits, parvenant presque à cacher la souffrance. « Comment pourrais-tu ? Tu n'es qu'un idiot, après tout. »

Et le cœur de John quitte sa gorge pour tomber au fond de son estomac. Ce qui était jusqu'alors une réponse légitime à ses taquineries lui est désormais craché à la gueule, laissant des cicatrices sanguinolentes. « Sherlock, » chuchote-t-il presque. « Je ne veux juste pas que quelque chose t'arrive. Victor... i-il est mauvais, je te jure- »

« Et comment le sais-tu ? » exige Sherlock. « Une quelconque rumeur que tu as entendue ? D' _Irene_? As-tu des _faits_ , John ? As-tu des preuves que Victor est, comme tu l'as dit, _mauvais_ ? » Il siffle le dernier mot comme si c'était la chose la plus absurde qu'on lui ait jamais déballée. « Vous êtes tous des imbéciles, vous vous fiez à des ragots ineptes. Et pour quelle raison ? Tu ne le connais même pas. »

« Sherlock, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi, » implore John. Sa poitrine se resserre à mesure que les propos de Sherlock se font de plus en plus assassins. « Je pense tout simplement que tu ne le connais pas suffisamment pour savoir de quoi il est capable. Il t'a bourré et- »

« Oh, pour l'amour de _Dieu_! » s'insurge Sherlock et John recule encore d'un pas. « Tu remets _vraiment_ cette histoire sur le tapis ? Tu crois que je suis suffisamment stupide pour laisser quelqu'un 'me bourrer' ? Suis-je réellement sans défense au point d'autoriser une personne à avoir un contrôle sur moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas une question de contrôle, Sherlock. C'est de la pression des pairs et- »

« Ah, tu me ressors le discours qu'Irene t'a fait apprendre par cœur, » s'éructe Sherlock. « C'est bon de savoir qu'aucune de tes pensées sur la question n'est en fait tienne. Cependant, je ne suis pas facilement influençable. Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis brillant. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour 'prendre soin de moi'. »

 _Il est juste en colère_ , tente de se convaincre John. _Il s'énerve parce qu'il est blessé. Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. Il est impossible qu'il pense ce qu'il dit._

Inspirant longuement, même si Sherlock Holmes le fusille, John relève le regard. « Je sais que tu crois que Victor est ton ami, » commence-t-il calmement, en apparence du moins. « Et c'est dur de voir le mauvais côté de ses amis- »

« Il est mon partenaire de chimie et je lui donne des cours de soutien, » gronde dangereusement Sherlock, le visage assombri par la colère, gelant John sur place par le hargne de sa voix. « Je suis incapable de me faire des amis. » Les yeux bleu glace dardent le corps de John, mélangeant déception et rage. Les traits de Sherlock pourtant si beaux sont presque méconnaissables. John a du mal à voir en lui son génie fou, toutes les sorties potentielles lui sont claquées au nez dès lors qu'il en trouve une. « Évidemment. »

Ses iris toujours si hypnotiques se lient à celles de John durant un long moment si fort de sens, quelque chose de profond et tacite s'échangeant entre eux. John s'apprête à bouger, à l'attirer dans ses bras, à s'excuser en profusion, à l'enlacer étroitement et ne plus jamais le lâcher.

Et juste quand ses muscles esquissent l'impulsion nécessaire au mouvement, Sherlock se redresse d'un seul coup, son menton se lève avec fierté, il rendosse son masque de froideur, se ferme à toute avance que John avait considérée. Sherlock lui projette ses paroles à la face. « Tu ferais mieux de t'en rappeler, John. Je n'ai pas d' _ami_. »

Sherlock secoue presque tristement la tête avant de finalement détourner les yeux. « Pas même un seul. »

Sur ce dernier coup de feu, Sherlock ouvre la porte à la volée et déguerpit sans un regard en arrière, laissant John trop assommé pour le suivre.

* * *

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _JE SUIS DESOLEE D'AVANCE MAIS MERCI D'AVOIR LU, EN TOUT CAS ! Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 11 !__

 _ _Ma page tumblr n'est qu'amour ! Passez faire un tour !__

Chapitre 11 le mercredi 10 janvier.

Bon réveillon à tous et bonne année!


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour à tous ! Nous revoilà pour le chapitre 11.

Je ne le dirai jamais assez, merci de lire et de reviewer cette fic, vous êtes merveilleux.

Fanny : John est pudique, sans doute un peu effrayé, paniqué aussi. Et d'un autre côté, Sherlock se sent trahi par le « complot » alors qu'il pensait John totalement honnête avec lui. Mais ces dix longs jours sont écoulés, je te laisse lire la suite ;) Merci de ta review.

Je ne fais que traduire le recueil de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove dont vous pouvez retrouver la version originale sur AO3 : / series / 224537

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _WARNING : Ce chapitre traite de tentative de soumission chimique mais fait également état d'une tentative de viol. S'il vous plaît, restez prudent si ces sujets sont sensibles pour vous.__

 _ _Également : Ce chapitre se termine AUSSI sur un retournement de situation mais c'en est un bien plus GENTIL que le précédent. Ou du moins... je crois ?__

 _ _Encore une fois, un remerciement très très spécial à ishaveforsherl, tu es ma conseillère en matière de fic. MERCI pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi ! Un merci également à awkwardtiming qui m'a conseillé et me donne des leçons de grammaire !__

 _ **WARNING ! WARNING ! WARNING !**_

 _ **Comme indiqué dans le chapitre précédent, ce chapitre contient des sujets sensibles tels que la tentative de viol et la tentative de soumission chimique, c'est à dire l'acte de droguer quelqu'un sans que la personne ne le sache ou contre son gré. Ces actes ne sont pas anodins. Ce type d'agissements sont illégaux et punis par la loi.**_

 _ **Que vous choisissiez ou non de lire les mots qui suivent, rappelant les choses essentielles à savoir sur ce type d'actes, que vous trouviez ces rappels inutiles et excessifs, libre à vous. Mais ils sont nécessaires à dire, impliquant ma responsabilité d'auteure, de traductrice, de femme et d'être humain de manière générale.**_

 _ **Le**_ _ **viol**_ _ **est un crime défini à l'article 222-23 du code pénal de la manière suivante**_ _**: «**_ _ _ **tout acte de pénétration sexuelle, de quelque nature qu'il soit, commis sur la personne d'autrui par violence, contrainte, menace ou surprise.**__ _ **»**_

 _ **La jurisprudence définit la**_ _ **pénétration**_ _ **en englobant toute intrusion **__**buccale, vaginale et anale, que la personne forcée soit contrainte à recevoir comme à pratiquer l'acte**_ _ **. Elle peut aussi bien se faire par le**_ _ **sexe**_ _ **, par le**_ _ **doigt**_ _ **que par tout autre **__**objet et partie du corps**_ _ **. Autrement dit, la **__**fellation, le cunnilingus et l'anulingus forcés**_ _ **sont aussi bien des viols que les **__**coïts anaux et vaginaux forcés**_ _ **.**_

 _ **N'oubliez également pas que les hommes aussi sont victimes de viol. Ainsi, un homme contraint à pénétrer quelqu'un est une victime de viol et ce, que la personne qui reçoit la pénétration soit consentante ou non. Il en découle donc également qu'un homme contraint à recevoir une fellation est une victime de viol. Le viol masculin **__**n'est pas un mythe , tout comme les femmes se rendant coupable de viol, aussi bien sur des hommes que sur des femmes.**_

 _ **Au titre de l'article du Code pénal précité, le viol est puni d'une peine maximale de**_ _ **15 ans de réclusion criminelle**_ _ **. Cette peine peut être portée jusqu'à**_ _ **20 ans**_ _ **en cas de circonstances aggravantes. La loi dispose que les circonstances aggravantes sont par exemple si le violeur est le conjoint de la victime, si les agresseurs sont plusieurs, si des produits stupéfiants ont été administrés à ces fins... etc.**_

 _ **La prescription classique pour un viol, c'est-à-dire la durée durant laquelle la victime peut porter plainte et faire diligenter une enquête policière, est de**_ _ **20 ans**_ _ **à partir de la commission des faits si la victime est majeure et ne commence qu'à partir de la majorité si la victime est mineure au moment des faits. Ça ne veut pour autant pas dire qu'une personne mineure ne peut pas porter plainte avant sa majorité, simplement que le compte à rebours ne commence qu'à partir de l'âge de raison. Car il s'agit bien d'un compte à rebours ! Après ces 20 ans, le violeur n'encoure plus de sanction pénale.**_

 _ **De plus, l' agression sexuelle**_ _ **est définie à l'article 222-2 du Code pénal comme «**_ _ _ **un acte à caractère sexuel sans pénétration commis sur la personne d'autrui, par violence, contrainte, menace ou surprise**__ _ **». Il s'agit donc de tout autre attouchement n'entraînant pas de pénétration. L'agresseur encourt alors jusqu'à**_ _ **5 ans de prison et 75000€ d'amende ,**_ _ **peine également soumise au système d'aggravation.**_ _ **La prescription est alors de**_ _ **6 ans**_ _ **, dans les mêmes modalités d'âges que pour le viol.**_

 _ **La**_ _ **soumission chimique , traduction française de ce qu'on appelle le "rape drug" ou drogue du viol également, se définit comme l'utilisation de psychotropes quels qu'ils soient pour obtenir un consentement qui n'aurait pas été obtenu. Il s'agit de l'une**_ _ **des**_ _ **circonstances aggravantes**_ _ **qui entraîne un**_ _ **durcissement de la loi**_ _ **. Ne la négligez pas !**_

 _ **Enfin, la loi dispose que la tentative d'un crime (qui se définit par deux éléments : le commencement de l'exécution et l'absence de désistement volontaire de la part de l'auteur) est punie de la même manière qu'un crime achevé. De fait, aux termes des articles 121-4 et 121-5 du Code pénal : «**_ _ _ **l'auteur d'une infraction es**_ **t la personne qui tente de commettre un crime ou un délit […] La tentative est constituée dès qu'elle n'a été suspendue ou n'a manqué son effet qu'en raison de circonstances indépendantes de la volonté de son auteur** **». En d'autres mots, LA TENTATIVE DE VIOL ÉQUIVAUT JURIDIQUEMENT A UN VIOL CONSOMME ET COMPLET. La tentative est punie des mêmes peines que l'acte accompli !**_

 ** _Pour plus de détails juridiques, je vous conseille les références de loi, disponibles sur le site Legifrance, recensant l'intégralité des textes de lois applicables en France. Nul n'est censé ignorer la loi._**

 ** _Pour vous faire aider , si vous en ressentez le besoin, le site gouvernemental stop-violences-femmes . gouv . org est à votre disposition, et vous donnera les conseils dont vous avez besoin, en vous réorientant aux associations à même de vous prendre en charge, et ce y compris pour les hommes victimes de violence. _**

_**Il est EXTRÊMEMENT IMPORTANT de parler, de témoigner. Il ne sert à rien de se murer dans le silence ! Au contraire, ce serait vous faire plus de mal encore. DÉNONCEZ ! Et surtout faîtes-le le plus tôt possible** **, autant pour vous que pour votre entourage, vos amis, votre famille et votre futur.**_

 _ **PARLEZ ! AGISSEZ ! Que vous soyez victime, témoin, ou bien simplement que vous ayez un doute sur une situation, vous pouvez obtenir une aide psychologique, matérielle et judiciaire pour faire valoir vos droits.**_

 _ **Alors agissez et faîtes valoir vos droits. Une victime est une victime, dans toutes les situations précédemment décrites. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir, ni peur.**_

 _ **Ne vous figez pas dans une mécanique de pensée telle que « Il ne s'est finalement rien passé, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir ou quelqu'un est intervenu, je ne peux pas porter plainte ». SI ! Vous avez les mêmes droits d'agir que toute autre victime !**_

 ** _Un non vaudra toujours non. Même si vous aviez dit oui juste avant. peu importent vos actions, vos propos, vos vêtements, RIEN ne justifie un viol. NON veut TOUJOURS dire NON. A partir du moment où vous avez refusé de donner votre CONSENTEMENT, et que cela n'a pas été respecté (ou obtenu par le biais d'arguments chimiques qui ne valent pas un consentement éclairé), vous avez subi une agression sexuelle répréhensible par la loi, et des droits garantissent votre sécurité._**

 ** _Pour plus de statistiques sur le sujet, je vous conseille le planetoscope/criminalité/viol, le Haut Conseil à l'Egalité entre les Hommes et les Femmes, et bien sûr l'ONDR (Observatoire Nationale de la Délinquance et des Réponses pénales). Les statistiques sont édifiantes :_**

 ** _\- Un viol est déclaré toutes les 40 minutes en France_**

 ** _\- Selon Amnesty international, 90 % des violeurs ne présentent aucune pathologie mentale et 90 % des condamnés sont issus de classes populaires_**

 ** _\- 96% des auteurs de viol sont des hommes et 91% des victimes sont des femmes. On ne connait pas le nombre exact d'hommes victimes de viol, on estime à 7-10 % le nombre d'hommes qui ont subi des violences sexuelles au cours de leur vie en France. La plupart de ces agressions sont commises par d'autres hommes. Les cas les plus fréquents se retrouvent dans la pédophilie ou le viol en prison._**

 ** _\- 1 femme sur 10 a été violée ou le sera au cours de sa vie._**

 ** _\- Dans 80% des cas, l'agresseur est connu de la victime, et un tiers des viols a lieu au sein du couple._**

 ** _\- 74 % des viols sont commis par une personne connue de la victime._**

 ** _\- 25 % des viols sont commis par un membre de la famille._**

 ** _\- 57 % des viols sont commis sur des personnes mineures (filles et garçons)._**

 ** _\- 51% des viols sont des viols aggravés._**

 ** _\- 67 % des viols ont lieu au domicile (de la victime ou de l'agresseur)._**

 ** _\- 45 % des viols sont commis la journée et non la nuit._**

 ** _N'étant pas d'accord avec le traitement accordé par l'auteure à l'agression dont est victime Sherlock dans cette histoire, je me permets ce rappel pour vous signifier qu'il ne s'agit que d'une histoire, et que dans la réalité, les choses ne sont pas aussi simples._**

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

* * *

 **J'aimerai Probablement Toujours Tes Mains Autour De Mon Cou  
Chapitre 11**

 **John Watson**

ALERTE ROUGE, SHERLOCK SE DIRIGE CHEZ VICTOR, EN CE MOMENT MÊME. OÙ EST PAUL, BORDEL DE MERDE ?

 **Greg Lestrade**

Quoi ? T'es sérieux ?

 **Greg Lestrade**

Tu as essayé de l'appeler ?

 **John Watson**

Il ne répond pas.

 **Irene Adler**

Il nous avait prévenus qu'il restait toute la nuit avec Mike, non ?

 **John Watson**

Ouais, mais il est dix-neuf heures. Tu penses qu'il y est encore ?

 **Irene Adler**

Je ne sais pas mais ça vaut le coup d'appeler Mike, tu ne crois pas ?

 **John Watson**

Je viens de le faire. Ça me redirige automatiquement sur sa boîte vocale. Je vais directement me pointer chez Mike.

 **Greg Lestrade**

On ne devrait pas tout simplement aller chez Paul ? Empêcher Sherlock de s'y rendre ?

 **John Watson**

Sherlock est en colère contre moi, pour le moment. Si on lui court après maintenant ou qu'on essaie de l'arrêter, il ne m'adressera plus jamais la parole.

 **Irene Adler**

Je déteste l'admettre, mais c'est exact.

 **Greg Lestrade**

Fait chier. Parfois, je hais ce mioche.

 **Irene Adler**

Je te comprends tout à fait. On l'a tous averti mais il se barre quand même voir Victor seul.

 **John Watson**

Notre dernière chance est Paul. Au moins, ça n'aura pas l'air louche s'il rentre à son propre domicile et logiquement, Victor ne tentera rien avec son colocataire dans le coin.

 **Greg Lestrade**

Bien. Je viens avec toi. On se rejoint à l'appartement de Mike.

 **John Watson**

Ça marche. Je pars du dortoir.

 **Irene Adler**

Dites-le-moi si vous avez besoin que je fasse quelque chose.

 **John Watson**

Merci, Irene.

* * *

Il le savait, n'est-ce pas?

Il le _savait_ , putain.

Dès le premier jour, il avait eu le bon réflexe rester à l'écart, à l'abri, ne pas s'impliquer, ne pas s'attacher, garder ses distances avec ce garçon blond qui occupe sa chambre, _rester seul_. Être seul le _protège_.

Bon sang, il le _savait_.

Et pourtant le voilà qui traverse le campus, de la vapeur sortant presque de ses oreilles. La tempête en lui gronde, foudroyant instantanément les quelques âme perdues qui s'écartent prestement sur son passage. La rage émane de sa fine silhouette par vagues alors qu'il se flagelle pour sa stupidité incommensurable, son choix de croire en John Watson était le pire qu'il ait jamais fait de toute sa vie. Car il aurait dû être _plus malin que ça_.

Ce qui est encore plus énervant puisqu'il n'a pas consciemment décidé de croire en John Watson. Ça n'a pas été une décision expresse. Il n'a pas volontairement pensé que ce serait une bonne idée. Il n'a pas délibérément placé son cœur entre les mains de John en songeant qu'il le _ménagerait_.

Ça s'est juste produit.

Ça s'est simplement _passé_.

Et Sherlock n'en est que plus _enragé_.

Enragé par cette situation, enragé par l'idiotie du monde, enragé par John putain de Watson qui a infiltré la _vie_ de Sherlock sans en attendre la foutue _permission_. Ce n'est pas bon. Sherlock Holmes s'en sortait plutôt bien avant que ce garçon aux yeux bleus ne se matérialise sur le pas de sa porte et envoie tout le reste valser.

Honnêtement, tout est de la faute du joueur de rugby. Il a mis Sherlock à l'aise, l'a mis en confiance à grands renforts de sourires éblouissants, de rires tonitruants et de compagnie trop légère. John Watson avec ses clins d'œil, ses dodelinements affectueux et ses coups d'épaules taquins. John Watson avec ses amis foutrement parfaits qui l'ont si facilement intégré, insistant pour qu'il amène Sherlock à leurs fêtes, pour le rencontrer, pour que Sherlock boive une bière et fasse partie de quelque chose.

Abruti de _John Watson_.

Cet _idiot_ de garçon qui s'est imposé dans chaque aspect de la vie de Sherlock sans le consentement du génie, le faisant croire en des choses qui étaient fausses, lui faisant voir des choses qui n'existaient pas, métamorphosant son monde pour la première fois en dix misérables années d'existence et ce n'était pas simplement-

Non.

Non, vous savez quoi ?

 _Non_.

Ce n'est pas de lui dont il est question. Ce n'est pas à propos de Sherlock.

C'est de _John_.

Et _Irene_.

Et ce connard de _Mycroft_.

Ils ont piétiné la vie de Sherlock alors qu'il ne leur avait _rien demandé_ , essayant de le contenir, essayant de le _changer_ , essayant de _gouverner ses faits et gestes_. C'est _exactement_ ce pourquoi Sherlock a toujours choisi la solitude, lorsqu'il était enfant. C'est _exactement_ ce pourquoi être seul le protège.

Pourquoi le parfait chemin qu'il s'était tracé s'est-il effacé ? Quand leurs dîners tardifs, leurs frôlements et les fêtes universitaires sont-ils passés devant ses priorités ?

Quand être avec John Watson est devenu plus important qu'être seul ?

Sherlock est certain que s'il en était capable, il cracherait du feu, à l'heure actuelle. À la place, sa respiration se condense en buée dans l'atmosphère fraîche de Londres, mais il continue sa route sans s'en préoccuper. Les veines de son cou sont prêtes à exploser sous la pression de sa tension, ses mains tremblent légèrement, tout son corps vibre que _rage pure_.

Qui John Watson pense-t-il être, bordel de merde ? Une sorte de sauveur ? Un putain de _héros_ tombé à pique pour sauver son colocatire-trop-intelligent-pour-son-propre-bien de... de _quoi_ , exactement ? D'un ami ? D'un mec plutôt gentil ? D'un garçon qui n'a rien été d'autre qu'adorable avec ce pauvre idiot de Sherlock Holmes ? Un garçon qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un amortisseur qui permettrait de garder le monde de Sherlock relativement sain quand John l'abandonnera ? Un garçon qui garde Sherlock sain ? Qui garde intacte sa relation avec John ? Qui empêche Sherlock de faire quelque chose d' _imprudent_ avec le joueur de rugby qui vit dans sa chambre de dortoir ?

Il y a un _but_ à Victor. Victor est utile. Si John n'était pas si ignorant, trop occupé à « protéger Sherlock », il le verrait. Victor n'est rien de plus qu'un idiot, mais un idiot utile et désormais, apparemment, le seul idiot dans la vie de Sherlock.

Cette unique pensée gèle la colère de Sherlock suffisamment longtemps pour qu'une bulle de terreur parcourt son corps. L'idée que Victor Trevor soit son seul ami remue désagréablement ses tripes.

Il secoue violemment la tête et retourne à ses pensées orageuses. Toutefois, il ne peut pas empêcher ses entrailles de convulser aux souvenirs de cheveux blonds, de sourires éblouissants et d'yeux bleus tristes fixés sur lui avec inquiétude, le souci tirant ses traits.

Et Sherlock le _hait_ pour ça.

Sherlock Holmes est parfaitement capable de s'occuper de lui-même, merci bien. Il n'a pas besoin d'être protégé, d'être choyé ni... ni de _quoi que ce soit d'autre_. Il est bien assez brillant comme ça. Il n'a besoin de personne pour le surveiller. Il n'a pas besoin que quelqu'un garde un œil sur lui. Il n'a besoin de _personne_.

Même pas de John Watson.

John Watson qui n'est pas aussi parfait que Sherlock le croyait. John Watson qui n'est pas un don de Dieu sur Terre comme Sherlock le croyait. John Watson qui n'est pas spécial _comme Sherlock le putain de croyait_.

Et John ne pense définitivement pas que _Sherlock_ est spécial.

Comme John Watson le lui avait pourtant fait croire.

Et le bouclé le déteste un peu pour ça. Il déteste que John ait caché ses vrais sentiments, ait caché ce qu'il pensait réellement de Sherlock. Il déteste que John l'ait pris en pitié et ait cru qu'il était sans défense tout ce temps tandis que Sherlock chutait inexorablement, laissant son cœur gouverner chacune de ses décisions concernant ce garçon qui semblait le voir comme jamais personne ne l'avait vu.

Facéties, Sherlock ne les avait tout simplement pas encore rencontrés. Ces gens qui le regardent avec pitié. Qui ne voient rien qu'une petite chose fragile.

Pathétique.

Triste.

Solitaire.

 _Ugh_.

Selon son expérience, les gens vont d'un extrême à l'autre, avec Sherlock Holmes. Ils ont soit peur de lui et l'ignore, soit le détestent et le frappent. Ce sont les deux seules variables qu'il ait observées, si ce n'est l'ingérence routinière de Mycroft, à toujours vérifier derrière l'épaule de Sherlock, à le considérer comme son pauvre petit frère un peu con sur les bords, convaincu que le génie est sans espoir, incapable d'une banale interaction sociale ou d'une quelconque sorte de connexion régulière avec des gens ou de soin de lui-même, toujours prêt, attendant, constamment prêt à intervenir et sortir Sherlock de n'importe quel bourbier où il serait aller s'enfoncer.

Maintenant, Sherlock réalise. Maintenant, il peut voir bien plus clairement.

Il n'y a pas que deux options, malgré ce que pensait Sherlock.

Il y en a trois.

Et, en y réfléchissant, aussi exaspérant que cela soit, Mycroft Holmes n'est pas seul. Il n'est pas original dans sa manière de traiter Sherlock, il n'est pas plus intelligent que la masse. En fait, il était simplement le seul à avoir choisi cette troisième option avant que le cadet Holmes n'entre à l'université.

Maintenant, ils sont plusieurs.

Maintenant, il y a Irene et Mike et Greg et Paul et _John_.

Avec un pincement au cœur, un relent de bile acide, Sherlock s'en rend compte d'un coup, résumant tout ce début de vie universitaire à ce simple facteur, une minuscule petite vérité qu'il n'avait pas été foutu de voir parce qu'il ne discernait rien derrière ces cœurs géants qui obstruaient sa vision lorsqu'il regardait, pensait ou, pire encore, fantasmait sur John putain de Watson.

Voilà ce dont il était question durant ces quelques mois passés. Voilà ce en quoi se conclurait définitivement leur semblant de relation.

Ce rugbyman, celui qui dort à quelques mètres de lui chaque nuit, lui sourit chaque matin, ramène leur dîner chaque soir et rit avec lui chaque après-midi n'est pas le parfait, magnifique, précieux idiot que Sherlock avait toujours cru qu'il était. Il n'est pas l'exception à toutes les règles silencieuses qui ont perpétuellement été établies au sujet de Sherlock Holmes.

John n'est pas différent.

John n'est que l'option trois : être gentil avec Sherlock par pitié.

Le frapper, l'ignorer ou se sentir désolé pour lui, ce sont les protocoles à adopter vis-à-vis du jeune Holmes et John Watson a emprunté la porte numéro trois.

Et Sherlock se retrouve à souhaiter que John ait tout bonnement écouté son instinct animal et lui ait foutu son poing dans la mâchoire dès le premier jour où il a posé les yeux sur lui, debout sur le chambranle de leur chambre. Ç'aurait été préférable, aurait étouffé l'illusion dans l'œuf. Préférable à cette expérience dévastatrice, cette réalisation que rien de tout ça n'était vrai, que leur amitié n'était qu'une façade, aucune compatibilité, aucune éternité, comme Sherlock l'avait pitoyablement espéré.

Au lieu de cela, voilà comme ça se termine.

Sa fureur fane légèrement, son corps vacille en s'apercevant de ce que tout cela signifie concrètement pour sa vision actuelle du monde, pour sa routine, ses plans et la foutue _vie_ qu'il a bâtie autour du blond. Même en ayant connaissance du mensonge qu'était leur relation, ça écrase quelque chose d'invisible dans la poitrine du génie, pressant et menaçant de le suffoquer sur l'instant, essayant de l'avaler pour ne plus laisser que sa nouvelle vie misérable sans ce merveilleux garçon à ses côtés...

Mais la colère revient au triple galop et le reconquiert. Il arpente le trottoir avec de grandes enjambées, tourne au coin, longe les maisons désormais familières qui bordent le campus de l'université. Il ne voit pas grand chose, son corps est en mode pilote automatique tandis que son esprit s'est engagé dans une course avec lui-même, l'accablant presque sous le poids, les conséquences, les pensées intolérables et agaçantes, car John Watson ne fait peut-être plus partie de sa vie, n'est peut-être plus son ami, son ami principal. Son _meilleur_ ami vient juste de... c'est... c'est juste...

Grimpant hâtivement les marches sans un regard en arrière, Sherlock tambourine la porte de ses phalanges décidées, ignorant le tiraillement de sa main qui l'informe qu'il n'aurait pas dû passer sa frustration sur le bois, et recule d'un pas, bénéficiant d'à peine cinq seconde de repos pour se recomposer avant que le battant ne s'ouvre vaillamment.

* * *

 **John Watson**

Heure d'arrivée estimée ?

 **Greg Lestrade**

Je suis au rond-point.

 **John Watson**

Tu en as parlé à Mycroft ?

 **Greg Lestrade**

Il a quitté le pays pour le week-end, impossible de le contacter pour le moment. Même si j'ai un numéro spécial en cas d'urgence. Il mettrait l'Angleterre à feu et à sang sur la seconde pour récupérer Sherlock, s'il savait.

 **John Watson**

Je commence à penser que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose.

 **Greg Lestrade**

Trouvons Paul avant de nous résoudre à une telle extrémité.

 **Irene Adler**

Toujours là si vous avez besoin.

* * *

« Hey, je- whoa, ça va ? »

« Quoi ? » jappe un peu trop hardiment Sherlock, la respiration fusant de ses narines tandis qu'il dévisage son partenaire de chimie qui l'accueille sur le pas de la porte. La source de son problème. L'idiot qui a potentiellement ruiné l'amitié la plus importante qu'il ait jamais eue. L'idiot qui est désormais le _seul_ idiot dans sa vie.

Autant en profiter un maximum.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Ou pas.

Les paupières de Victor s'écarquillent immédiatement d'inquiétude, scrutant attentivement le bouclé, sourcils froncés en invitant Sherlock à entrer. « Tu as l'air de... est-ce que tu as couru pour venir ? »

Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ Victor doit-il être encore plus bête aujourd'hui que les autres jours ? Pourquoi doit-il tester la _once_ de patience dont Sherlock est pourvu ? Réprimant son réflexe de se pincer l'arrête du nez d'irritation, se rappelant instamment qu'il a en face de lui son dernier ami de sexe masculin, Sherlock se débrouille pour détendre ses traits en un masque stoïque alors qu'il suit Victor à l'intérieur. Il ferait mieux d'y mettre de lui-même et de rester courtois. Ou neutre. Tout ce qu'il pourra jouer sera bon à prendre, de toute façon. « Non, Victor, je n'ai pas couru. »

« Bah, tu es tout... rouge, » commente Victor en plissant le front, ses yeux suivant le mouvement de quelque chose qui descend apparemment le long de sa tempe et qui, quand il y passe le dos de sa main, se révèle être de la sueur. Il se rend compte qu'il ne doit probablement ressembler à rien mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait retourner chez lui, se changer et se ressaisir. Il ne sait même pas s'il a le droit de revenir chez lui. Pas quand John est-

Non. Ne pas penser à John Watson pour le moment. Absolument _pas_.

« Oui, eh bien, » soupire immédiatement Sherlock, décidant qui ne parlera à personne de ce qu'il s'est produit, surtout pas à Victor Trevor. Il rencontre le regard soucieux de son ami et tente de l'adoucir sensiblement, tente d'apprécier le soutien au lieu d'en être incroyablement agacé, le sang encore en ébullition mais s'échinant à en réduire l'intensité. « Ce fut simplement une journée merdique. »

« Je vois ça, » déclare Victor en lui indiquant de prendre place dans le salon. « Viens. Assis-toi et souffle un coup. »

« Merci. » Sherlock essaie de le gratifier d'un sourire reconnaissant mais il n'est pas convaincu du rendu. La rage a finalement déserté sa vision, heureux d'avoir quelque d'autre que la fin imminente de son amitié avec John sur quoi se focaliser. Il suit Victor, esquivant les images de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'il était ici, bourré et gêné.

La nuit où John l'a presque porté jusqu'à la maison.

La nuit où John l'a mis au lit avec le plus grand soin du monde.

La nuit où il a bien trop baissé sa garde avec John Watson.

S'ébrouant des souvenirs -et de toutes ses autres pensées concernant John Watson au passage-, Sherlock se traîne à la pièce principale, remarquant que le canapé n'est plus collé au mur comme il l'était afin de libérer de l'espace pour le tournoi de Beer Pong. Ça a l'air si différent ou malgré tout exactement la même chose. Sa tête lui paraît légère des réminiscences brouillées de cette nuit, la nuit où il avait été champion, la nuit où il considérait cette petite bande comme la sienne. La nuit où de grands yeux bleus scintillaient pour lui, scintillaient de ce que Sherlock interprétait naïvement à l'époque comme de l'affection.

Cette nuit où il avait trop bu pour marcher.

Cette nuit où John l'avait ramené à la maison et l'avait glissé au chaud sous sa couette.

Cette nuit où John Watson avait pris soin de lui par pure pitié.

Pas parce qu'ils étaient amis. Pas parce qu'ils étaient colocataires. Mais parce qu'il se sentait désolé pour ce pauvre petit génie trop saoul, qui avait gâché la fête en picolant comme un trou alors qu'il n'avait jamais bu une goutte d'alcool auparavant.

Quelque chose se faufile maladivement dans son ventre à la pensée que chaque interaction qu'ils aient eue était un mensonge. Que John n'a jamais souhaité être proche de Sherlock. Que John a juste un putain de complexe du guérisseur, qu'il a toujours besoin de réparer les choses, qu'il a besoin d'être l'ange gardien de quelqu'un, qu'il a besoin de nourrir, de socialiser et de protéger Sherlock parce qu'il se _sent désolé_ pour lui.

Non, Sherlock n'a besoin de la sympathie de personne. Sherlock n'a pas besoin d'être réparé. Sherlock va _bien_.

De plus, il n'a pas besoin d'être ami avec quelqu'un qui joue la comédie. Il préfère tisser des liens avec des gens comme Victor qui est vraiment amis avec lui, pour ce qu'il _est_. Pas parce qu'il le prend en pitié.

Même si personne ne peut rêver d'atteindre la perfection de John.

Mais encore une fois, John n'a jamais été parfait, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était que mensonge.

Laissant tomber son sac au sol et se jetant dans les coussins, le génie inspire longuement pour calmer la cavalcade de son cœur blessé, expirant lentement par le nez. Il veut se reconcentrer et ignorer les nuages sombres qui obscurcissent son esprit. Il n'est plus seul et il ne peut décemment pas rester bloqué dans sa tête alors qu'il fait du tutorat, pour l'amour de Dieu. Il exhale une nouvelle fois et passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant d'endosser une expression ouverte et de se tourner en direction de son partenaire de chimie.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » Victor l'observe précautionneusement, mains croisées devant lui.

« Ouais, » acquiesce succinctement Sherlock, priant silencieusement pour que Victor s'en contente et passe finalement à autre chose. Il se penche pour attraper un livre dans son sac et sent le canapé ployer sous le poids d'un nouveau corps qui s'y installe. Les épaules de Sherlock se détendent, heureux que son ami en ait fini et qu'ils commencent à travailler. « D'accord, alors quel chapitre as-tu besoin de revoir ? »

Il se débat pour sortir un cahier et fait de nouveau face au garçon à côté de lui, ses ongles séparant déjà les pages, prêt à les ouvrir à la section concernée. Son crâne est enfin nettoyé de sa tempête interne. Il est désormais disposé et disponible pour aider l'autre.

Et ses yeux bleu cristal rencontrent le vert de ceux de Victor, bien plus proche qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Très proche.

Un peu _trop_ proche.

 _Inconfortablement_ proche.

 _Arrête ça_ , se morigène Sherlock avec exaspération. _Il n'est pas_ trop _proche, il est simplement assis à côté de toi. Ne laisse pas John infiltrer des doutes dans tes pensées. Arrête de penser à John. ARRÊTE._

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'enquiert Victor, ses iris émeraudes brillant presque tandis qu'il jette un bras en travers du dossier du sofa, juste derrière les épaules du bouclé, le front anxieusement plissé, un petit sourire timide sur les lèvres. L'image parfaite de l'ami préoccupé.

Sherlock soupire, fait obligeamment abstraction de l'irritation qui picote son épiderme. « Rien, » marmonne-t-il, secouant le chef. Il ne compte pas dire la vérité à Victor. « Vraiment, ce n'est rien. » Il flanche imperceptiblement sous l'insistance de ces pupilles qui semblent creuser un trou en lui, préfère regarder le livre dans ses mains, l'ouvrant sans prêter attention à la page. Il espère que le voir plonger dans ses équations chimiques résoudra Victor à changer de sujet.

Non pas qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit de mal. Vraiment, Victor essaie simplement d'être un bon ami. C'est l'attitude de Sherlock qui pose problème. Victor est bien.

Ce n'est rien. C'est bon. Ce n'est pas _si_ -

Victor se penche également, suivant Sherlock dans son geste de repli, faisant se hérisser les petits cheveux sur la nuque du génie. « Allez, » l'incite Victor, frôlant des doigts fantômes sur son épaule. « Tu peux m'en parler. »

Une série de longs frissons parcourent son échine, démarrant du point de contact avec Victor pour descendre à tout vitesse. Plus de transpiration s'accumule sur ses tempes sous l'effort de ne pas se braquer d'un coup sec, persifler _Fous-moi la paix_ et le _pousser_.

« Uh- » Sherlock se racle la gorge et recule de nouveau, se perchant sur le bord de l'assise. Il fouille dans son sac, posé sur ses genoux, pour donner l'illusion qu'il est occupé. Il essaie de ravaler ses répliques, de n'en sortir aucune. « Sérieusement, tout va bien. On devrait- »

« Sherlock, » murmure Victor et le concerné s'oriente vers lui qui s'est encore rapproché, la main totalement installée sur son omoplate, la pressant gentiment avant de migrer pour la clavicule, la caressant d'un pouce qui se veut rassurant. Il n'a clairement aucune idée de l'agitation qu'il engendre chez le brun. « Tu sais que tu peux toujours me parler, pas vrai ? À propos de n'importe quoi. »

Se mordant la langue si fort qu'il sent le goût du sang, Sherlock garde sa bouche hermétiquement close. Il craint qu'un éclat de rire n'en sorte.

Jamais. Au grand jamais. _Jamais_.

Même dans cent ans, Sherlock ne dira jamais à Victor ce qu'il s'est produit aujourd'hui. Jamais.

Tout comme il ne lui dira rien sur sa vie. _Jamais_.

Les génies sont trop malins pour confier leurs secrets aux idiots.

S'il y a bien une chose que Sherlock a apprise aujourd'hui, c'est celle-ci. Il était _si près_ de croire en ce garçon qui vit dans sa chambre, et où ça l'a mené ?

« Oh, c-c'est bon. » Sherlock tente de s'ébrouer subtilement pour dégager la paume de Victor sans paraître rude. La tentative de confort de l'autre a le total effet inverse. « Merci quand même. »

Victor le fixe un instant avant que ses traits ne s'adoucissent. « Tu es sûr ? »

« Je suis sûr, » grommelle Sherlock. Essayant toujours de se libérer de la prise de l'autre -Seigneur, il n'a vraiment _pas_ envie d'être touché maintenant-, Sherlock manipule maladroitement son sac et voit les objets qui en tombent comme une bénédiction. « Oops, » chuchote-t-il tandis qu'il se plie en deux pour ramasser. La main indésirée l'abandonne enfin.

Mais ce n'est pas sans apercevoir comme un flash malsain dans les iris vertes, un éclat qui disparaît en un battement de cil, si rapide que Sherlock aurait tout à fait pu l'imaginer. C'est définitivement quelque chose que Victor ne voulait pas montrer, puisqu'il arbore aussitôt sa moue inquiète. Quelque chose de si bref et pourtant si parlant qui déclenche un interrupteur dans le gigantesque cerveau de Sherlock et le génie se statufie.

Soudainement, une autre voix emplit sa boîte crânienne, une voix trop familière qui prononce des mots qu'il a entendus il y a si peu de temps, six mots qui sonnent à son oreille comme les acouphènes qui suivent l'explosion d'une bombe.

 _Il est mauvais, je te jure._

Sherlock se retient de répondre à haute voix à la présence de John Watson, pressant ses lèvres ensemble et se focalisant à nouveau sur son sac. L'idée de regarder encore une fois dans les yeux de Victor le dérange. « Alors, avec quel chapitre as-tu du mal ? » Il emprunte un ton nonchalant, espérant passer au travers de cette ambiance incroyablement gênante.

Le changement de sujet paraît réveiller son partenaire de chimie, instaurant une autre seconde d'un silence pesant avant que le canapé ne grince légèrement et le poids qui enfonçait le coussin disparaît soudainement. Il ne peut toutefois pas encore lever le regard.

« Ah ouais, attends une minute, » annonce Victor, Sherlock surveille le mouvement de ses pieds dans sa vue périphérique. « Je vais chercher à boire, tu veux quelque chose? »

« Non merci, » répond Sherlock, légèrement soulagé, espérant qu'ils pourront enfin se mettre au travail sans plus s'attarder sur cette situation oppressante.

Apparemment, John Watson et sa voix ont d'autres plans pour lui.

 _Je veux juste que tu sois prudent._

« La ferme, John, » grogne Sherlock dans sa barbe, juste assez fort pour que seules ses propres oreilles l'entendent. Puis, il arrache sauvagement son livre du fin fond de son sac et l'ouvre avec empressement, ignorant l'acide qui ronge sa cage thoracique et se réprimandant silencieusement d'avoir pensé l'espace d'une seconde que John avait raison.

Car il a tord.

Évidemment.

* * *

 **John Watson**

Paul n'est pas là. Mike n'a aucune idée d'où il peut être.

 **Irene Adler**

Et merde.

 **Greg Lestrade**

Merde, comme tu dis.

 **John Watson**

Qu'est-ce qu'on fout, maintenant ?

 **Irene Adler**

Y a-t-il des endroits que Paul fréquente souvent ? Nous pouvons toujours essayer de ce côté.

 **Greg Lestrade**

Non. Paul ne fait rien à côté des cours et du rugby.

 **Irene Adler**

Merde.

 **John Watson**

Ça me les casse. Je vais défoncer cette putain de porte si Paul ne répond pas à son putain de téléphone.

 **Greg Lestrade**

Je t'assiste.

 **John Watson**

Je lui donne encore cinq minutes et j'y vais.

 **Greg Lestrade**

Encore dix minutes et j'appelle Mycroft.

 **Irene Adler**

Tenez-moi au courant.

 **Greg Lestrade**

Ça marche.

* * *

« Et voilà, tiens. »

Un verre rempli d'un liquide clair, un glaçon flottant à la surface, apparaît dans son champ de vision alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas quitter son cahier des yeux. Sherlock lève le regard en fronçant les sourcils. « Oh. J'ai dit que je ne voulais rien. »

« Allez, » l'encourage Victor en souriant, accompagné d'une inclination du menton presque timide. Comme s'il avait fait quelque chose en sachant que Sherlock apprécierait secrètement, quand bien même il avait refusé de prime à bord. « Ça va baisser ta tension. »

« Je ne suis pas sous tension, » argue sèchement Sherlock, refusant toujours la boisson, observant plusieurs petites gouttelettes s'échapper et s'échouer sur les pages du livre sur ses genoux.

Pourquoi Victor est-il si _chiant_ , aujourd'hui ? Toujours à essayer de le pousser, invitant le génie à faire des choses qu'il ne veut pas ? Ne peut-il pas juste se taire, s'asseoir et procéder à sa session de tutorat, de telle sorte que Sherlock puisse partir ? Ne peut-il pas arrêter d'être aussi attentionné, gentil, envahissant et simplement le _laisser tranquille_?

« Tu l'es un peu. » Victor sourit plus largement, n'entendant de toute évidence pas la note d'agacement dans le ton de Sherlock. « Allez. Tu dois te relaxer pour être à ton max et faire de ton mieux pendant ces séances de tutorat, pas vrai ? »

« Non, vraiment, je- » tente à nouveau de décliner Sherlock. Le volume de sa voix menace encore une fois d'augmenter avec l'irritation mais les engrenages dans sa tête se mettent de nouveau en marche, repassant le conversation et suspendant les mots qui se ruent dans sa bouche. Une frénésie d'adrénaline le submerge. Son énervement est délogé par la réalisation.

 _Sous tension._

 _Se relaxer._

« C'est de la vodka ? » Sherlock est brusquement alerte, fixant la boisson avec mépris, désormais convaincu qu'il ne s'agit pas d'eau banale et inoffensive. Ses entrailles se tordent au souvenir de la dernière fois que de l'alcool a couru dans son système. Le verre face à lui paraît lui rendre une œillade provocatrice.

 _Il t'a bourré_ , rejoue la voix de John dans sa boîte crânienne. Sherlock se mord l'intérieur des joues pour enfermer dans sa bouche le _La ferme_ qu'il veut crier, même si des piques de compréhension poignardent sa nuque.

« Allez, » répète Victor avec un petit rire, comme si on s'amusait bien, comme si Sherlock était absurde de refuser cette boisson. Sherlock prend note que Victor ne répond pas à sa question. Il secoue le verre dans sa main, la glaçon frappe les parois _tink tink tink_ , et le vert de ses yeux flashe encore. Quelque chose de froid et amer traverse ses traits en moins d'une seconde. Mais Sherlock l'a vu, il a vu la courbure des lèvres tandis qu'il contemple le génie avec les émeraudes qui lui servent d'iris.

 _Je sais que tu crois qu'il est ton ami et c'est dur de voir le mauvais côté de ses amis._

« Je suis très bien comme ça, » déclare Sherlock avec plus de fermeté que voulu. Il recule dans le canapé jusqu'à cogner l'accoudoir et cherche du regard le visage de son partenaire de chimie, s'attendant soit à un abandon, soit à une autre boutade incitatrice.

Mais ce que le bouclé rencontre est toute autre chose.

Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur ce visage qu'il pensait pourtant connaître. Quelque chose que Sherlock n'a pas remarqué avant cet instant. D'un coup, ce que Mycroft, Irene, John ont dit n'a plus d'importance. Car Sherlock peut le discerner, aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure. Sherlock le voit.

Sherlock _sait_.

La réalisation de cette vérité pourrait si facilement déchirer son monde, ouvrir le sol en deux et l'avaler, le statufier comme les matins friquets de Londres, le laisser sur place, en état de choc.

Oh Seigneur.

Qu'a-t-il raté ?

Qu'a-t-il ignoré ?

Qu'a-t-il _fait_?

Victor soutient son regard, aiguisé comme un rasoir, plus par rage que par lassitude de la répétition, les lèvres pressées en une fine ligne incolore, les doigts blancs autour du verre dans sa main. Et soudainement, il n'est plus cet idiot qui ne comprend rien à la chimie, n'est plus le jeune homme timide qui a demandé l'aide de Sherlock, n'est plus l'ami éternellement redevable quand ce dernier a accepté. Soudainement, il n'est plus le mec sympathique avec lequel Sherlock avait tissé des liens pendant la fête. Soudainement, il est quelqu'un que Sherlock ne veut pas connaître.

Soudainement, Victor Trevor est quelqu'un de parfaitement différent.

« Prends ce verre, Sherlock. »

Le ton est si glacial que Sherlock en frissonne presque, s'infiltrant dans ses os et gelant ses moelles.

Et juste comme ça, une pièce de puzzle s'imbrique dans l'esprit de Sherlock, sonnant immédiatement l'alarme. Les déductions filent à toute vitesse dans sa tête, balayant le peu de pensées cohérentes qui lui restait, pour comprendre le garçon en face de lui. Ce _nouveau_ garçon. Ce garçon qu'il a _totalement_ loupé.

C'était tellement clair que c'en est _frustrant_.

Sherlock se flagellera plus tard d'être passé à côté mais pour le moment, son cerveau est occupé à cataloguer ces nouvelles données qu'il glane, étudiant sous la moindre couture ce jeune homme parfaitement coiffé, d'un style extrêmement similaire à celui dont il s'était paré à la fête, habillé d'une chemise fraîchement repassée et d'un jean ajusté et avantageux, les cheveux très bien domptés, sans doute à coup de produits coûteux.

Ce n'est pas l'apparence d'un barrista tout juste sorti du café et qui n'a eu que vingt minutes pour se préparer. Ce n'est pas l'apparence d'un employé éreinté par son tout premier jour de travail.

Victor a eu le temps de se faire beau. Victor _attendait_ ça.

Et Victor ne travaille définitivement pas dans un café.

Alors pourquoi...

Ah.

Bien sûr.

Dix-neuf heures.

Suffisamment tard pour qu'une boisson alcoolisée ne paraisse pas suspecte, mais assez tôt pour que la soirée ne tourne pas court et se termine trop rapidement. Et ils sont... oui, ils sont seuls. Paul ne semble pas être à la maison.

Et Victor ne donne _absolument_ pas l'impression d'être intéressé par ses leçons de chimie.

 _Je pense tout simplement que tu ne le connais pas suffisamment pour savoir de quoi il est capable._

Bon sang, c'est pourtant si évident, désormais. Sherlock se déteste quelque peu de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Mais plus que tout, il se déteste de ne pas avoir cru John.

Oh mon Dieu.

 _John._

« Non, » tranche-t-il finalement, après une longue minute de silence, croisant avec détermination les bras sur son buste. « Je ne boirai certainement pas ça. »

Quelque chose bouge, au coin de l'œil de Sherlock mais ça passe trop vite pour qu'il puisse l'identifier. C'est peut-être un branche qui a frémi, un objet ou quelque chose qui rôde autour de la maison. En revanche, il ne rate pas la contraction de la mâchoire de Victor alors que celui-ci grince des dents et lui tend davantage la boisson.

« Prends-le, » murmure doucement Victor mais les mots percent les tympans de Sherlock. Il n'a pas perdu de mordant malgré la perte de volume et quelque chose semblable à de l'adrénaline s'écoule dans ses veines.

C'est un peu dangereux, de se dresser contre un homme en colère, mais Sherlock n'a jamais été du genre à fuir la bataille, il ne va assurément pas commencer aujourd'hui. Il est sûrement rouillé, après ces mois en compagnie du tendre John Watson. Mais son cerveau retrouve facilement son mode combatif, toutes ces années de passages à tabac ne s'évaporent pas si facilement. Il bombe le torse, relève fièrement la tête et défie stupidement Victor Trevor de faire quelque chose.

C'est insensé, rien de plus qu'une question d'orgueil, mais il doute que Victor lui mettra son poing dans la figure. Et même si les choses en venaient aux mains, Sherlock a déjà calculé la sortie la plus stratégique.

Mais il ne pense pas que ça se déroulera ainsi.

Victor, sous ses produits capillaires et ses vêtements de designer, n'a rien d'un guerrier. Il est soigné et propre. Veut tout garder en ordre. Pas besoin d'attaque physique. Il est un acteur, pas un cogneur. Il n'utilise pas ses poings pour obtenir ce qu'il désire. Il n'aurait pas planifié toute cette soirée s'il pensait qu'un corps à corps avec Sherlock serait efficace.

Et si Sherlock a raison, ça prouve que Victor le veut simplement désorienté et incapable de se tenir sur ses jambes. Il veut embrumer ses facultés et lui faire accepter ce qu'il refuserait en temps normal.

Comme boire un verre de vodka, par exemple.

« Non, » réplique encore Sherlock, s'asseyant plus confortablement dans le sofa. Sa curiosité a raison de lui, menton en l'air, trop confiant pour son propre bien. Il se demande combien de temps il devra patienter avant que la preuve formelle lui soit livrée.

Pas bien longtemps.

Un autre mouvement attrape son regard et Sherlock suit la trajectoire du verre que Victor amène presque jusqu'à sa bouche, aperçoit les restes d'une minuscule capsule blanche qui se dissout en micro bulles de carbones avant de totalement disparaître dans le liquide clair. Une substance inconnue dans un verre qu'il lui offrait nonchalamment comme un verre d'eau.

D'un coup, plus rien de tout ça ne l'intrigue.

Déglutissant difficilement, Sherlock ignore la brûlure intenable de sa gorge tandis que des frissons de terreur incontrôlés se répandent sur son corps, de son cuir chevelu à ses empreintes digitales. La menace d'être drogué de force est imminente, la menace de perdre son contrôle. Il craint la descente d'organes, tellement sa transpiration est glacée, retournant ses tripes et drainant toute couleur de ses joues.

Dieu Tout-Puissant.

C'est si flagrant, maintenant, sous l'apparence parfaite et propre de Victor. Malgré tout, la réalisation vient comme un boulet de canon dans son esprit, désaxant Sherlock et le laissant désorienté, flottant dans une vérité qu'il refusait de voir. Sa bouche est brusquement sèche et cotonneuse alors qu'il fixe le liquide qui l'attend, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Victor a prévu de le _droguer_.

« T'es plus coincé que je le pensais. » Le ton calme de Victor claque dans l'air. Son partenaire de chimie recule légèrement, éloignant finalement le verre saboté du visage de Sherlock. La voix de Victor est plus basse que d'habitude, son corps adopte une tenue moins guindée, ses traits s'assombrissent, imperturbable tel un prédateur, rigide et détaché comme si Sherlock n'était _rien_.

Et bien qu'il le voit désormais clairement, qu'il le voit au grand jour, qu'il voit finalement son partenaire de chimie pour ce qu'il est vraiment, ça n'empêche pas la cruauté des mots de Victor de se planter en lui, semblables à un couteau, le découpant sans merci. Les regards méprisants, les surnoms infâmes, la fureur ambiante du lycée lui reviennent.

« Ouais, tu m'en vois désolé, » grince Sherlock sans jamais quitter Victor des yeux, il ne parvient plus à retenir ses répliques automatiques.

Les lèvres s'étirant en un rictus écœurant, révélant une rangée de dents sublimement blanches, comme si la tentative de Sherlock de contrer n'était qu'une blague, les pupilles de Victor _luisent_. « Tu te crois malin, hein ? T'as été un sacré allumeur, tout le semestre. Comme si tu étais un prix à remporter. Qui penses-tu être ? »

Et Sherlock, malgré la menace si présente, ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Il rit.

Fort.

Un éclat de pure condescendance qui résonne dans toute la pièce, les surprenant tous deux. Mais Sherlock ne peut plus se contenir. « Un _allumeur_? » Sherlock observe l'autre, surpris et déstabilisé. « Tu pensais sérieusement que j'étais _intéressé_ par toi ? » Un nouveau gloussement fleurit sur ses lèvres quand Victor rougit de manière parlante. « Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te mettre ça en tête ? »

Un tiraillement vicieux déforme sévèrement le visage de Victor, ses yeux émeraudes irradient presque d'un brasier interne. « T'es qu'un putain de taré, » assène Victor entre ses dents. Les mots ont clairement l'intention de blesser autant qu'il le font réellement. « Je t'ai proposé d'être ton ami, Sherlock. Ton _ami_. Combien de personnes s'en sont donné la peine, hein ? Ouais. _Personne_. Tu n'es qu'un loser qui se pavane sur le campus comme s'il était plus intelligent que qui que ce soit alors que je suis sûr que tu ne t'es jamais pris de bite dans le cul. T'es qu'un pathétique petit puceau qui ne fait pas illusion. Et finalement, quelqu'un te témoigne de l'intérêt, _je_ te témoigne de l'intérêt. Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? »

« Je suis désolé de refuser d'être drogué, » gronde Sherlock, rassemblant ses affaires au sol et les fourrant dans son sac pour cacher le tremblement de ses mains. La rage et la peur luttent pour le dominer. Les paroles acerbes de Victor se répercutent en lui plus qu'elles ne devraient. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ne pas être victime d'un tel discours pendant si longtemps pouvait s'avérer aussi dangereux quand ça se reproduit finalement. On ne lui a pas parlé ainsi depuis qu'il est entré à la fac. « Je suppose que c'est à ce moment que le 'taré' s'effondre et cède. Mes excuses, je n'ai pas reçu le memo. »

« Oh, _allez_ , » s'emporte brutalement Victor. « Tu crois vraiment pouvoir endurer ça sans un coup de main chimique pour détendre ton petit cul serré ? » Il secoue la tête comme si Sherlock n'était qu'un con dont il devait prendre soin. « J'essayais simplement d'aider, Sherlock. Je savais que tu _adorerais_ te faire baiser une fois qu'on aurait commencé. »

« Génial. » Sherlock bourre ses livres dans son sac, retenant désespéramment les larmes qui s'accumulent. Il ne veut pas les laisser couler avant d'être sorti de cette maison. Son pouls est si effréné dans sa gorge qu'il songe vaguement qu'elle pourrait exploser. Le cru des mots de Victor le rend malade. « Bonne chance avec la chimie. Tu en auras plus que besoin, sans mon aide. »

« Oh pitié, je n'ai pas besoin de _toi_ , » pouffe Victor alors que Sherlock le contourne, remerciant sa bonne étoile que Victor n'ait pas profité de leur brève proximité pour le saisir. Il ne sait honnêtement pas s'il aurait été capable de se battre, tremblant comme il est. « Où tu crois aller? »

« Loin de toi, » marmonne Sherlock, enfilant son sac sur son épaule et s'avançant vers la porte. Il entend un nouveau caquètement derrière lui.

« Tu es sérieux, le taré ? Tu fuis, maintenant ? T'es sûr de pas vouloir rester et profiter ? »

« Va te faire foutre, » jappe Sherlock, main sur la poignée.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Cours, gamin, » ronronne Victor. « Rentre à la maison retrouver ce bon vieux _Johnny Boy_. »

Ça a le mérite de le faire s'arrêter net, cette manière dégoûtante dont Victor a prononcé le surnom du joueur de rugby. Le fait que Victor dise le nom de John _tout court_ , d'ailleurs. Et il se hait d'avoir dévoilé ce point de faiblesse, même le temps d'une demie-seconde, parce que Victor l'a vu. Il prend l'avantage tandis que Sherlock tente d'ordonner à ses pieds de se mouvoir. Son souffle l'abandonne lorsqu'il entend les bruits de pas de Victor se rapprocher.

« Oh, Seigneur, » chuchote Victor, accompagné du gloussement le plus malsain que Sherlock ait jamais entendu. « Oh, c'est si _pitoyable_. C'est pour ça ? C'est à cause de _John_ que tu ne te donnes pas à moi ? Crois-tu sincèrement que John _te_ veut ? »

C'est comme si une épaisse couche de glace recouvrait ses chevilles, le statufiant sur place, ne l'autorisant pas à bouger d'un centimètre, même en sentant l'haleine moite dans son cou, même alors que ce serpent se faufile toujours plus près et enroule ses mots autour de ses poumons.

« Tu pensais bien le cacher, pas vrai, chéri ? Tu pensais que personne ne savait ? Tu pensais que le monde ignorait ton ridicule petit _crush_? »

Le surnom traditionnellement affectueux révulse l'estomac de Sherlock mais il est toujours incapable de faire le moindre geste, trop assommé par la révélation que son secret le plus précieux est en réalité connu par un être humain aussi vil. La douleur de la vérité lui saute à la gueule, une pensée qu'il pensait bien à l'abri dans sa tête.

« Tu n'es franchement pas discret, » susurre Victor à son oreille. Sherlock peut sentir ses lèvres frôler son lobe et la nausée monter. « Sérieusement, Sherlock, te rends-tu compte de _qui_ est John Watson ? »

Il veut courir. Débouler hors de cette maison et ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds. Effacer le son de la voix de Victor qui se moque de ses sentiments pour son colocataire et l'humilie.

Mais ses jambes ne semblent pas capables de réceptionner les ordres hurlés par son cerveau. Alors il reste là, immobile, piégé entre le monde extérieur et l'enfer qu'est la maison de son partenaire de chimie, sans savoir ce qui le retient, sans savoir ce qui l'empêche de partir. Il a l'impression de mériter chaque mot qui se plante dans son cœur.

Ce n'est pas comme si Victor avait tord.

« C'est un _joueur de rugby_ , Sherlock, » continue Victor, se délectant visiblement du blocage de Sherlock, profitant du silence du génie pour l'enfoncer, le réduire à une poussière insignifiante. « Un mec bien foutu, sexy comme pas permis, » soupire Victor. « Nom d'un chien, j'aurais jeté mon dévolu sur lui, si je l'avais pensé de ce bord-là. Emmener cette magnifique créature dans mon lit, l'y allonger et le baiser bien comme il faut. Ces cheveux blonds et ces yeux bleus ? Merde, je l'aurais même laissé _me_ baiser. »

La possibilité que du vomi s'échappe de sa bouche est trop tangible. Même avant les larmes.

« Mais toi ? » pouffe Victor à son oreille. « Quelle blague. Il ne voudra _jamais_ sauter un taré dans ton genre, Sherlock Holmes. Prend mon offre, si tu veux un jour avoir la chance de perdre ta virginité. »

« Même dans un million d'années, je ne te laisserais jamais poser la main sur moi, » murmure Sherlock, mais la conviction commence à lui manquer.

« Je n'en serais pas si sûr, » chantonne diaboliquement Victor et Sherlock entend son rictus. « Tu reviendras plus tôt que tu ne le penses. Parce que je te promets une chose, Sherlock : John Watson ne voudra _jamais_ de toi. »

Et juste quand ses genoux menacent instamment de céder sous le poids des vérités de Victor, menacent de le faire s'écrouler et de le laisser à la merci de ce monstre, la porte s'ouvre, extrayant Sherlock de sa transe statique. Il s'arrange tout juste pour ne pas rentrer dans Paul, hâtif qu'il est de sortir d'ici, haletant des cascades de larmes sur ses pommettes.

« Oi, fais gaffe-... Sherlock ? »

Il l'entend mais n'y prête pas attention, pas quand il peut finalement respirer de l'air frais, qu'il peut sortir, qu'il peut finalement courir et courir et _courir_ , dévaler les escaliers, traverser la rue, tourner à l'angle, loin de ce bâtard de Victor Trevor et de toutes les douloureuses vérités qu'il lui crache. Ses entrailles sont mises au supplice, nouées et essorées, prête à le faire dégobiller comme jamais à tout instant.

Il ne sait pas pendant combien de temps il court, ne sait pas combien de fois ses pieds ont frappé le sol. Mais quand il finit par s'arrêter, appuyant son dos contre un mur en briques et inspirant comme un marathonien, il réalise la rudesse de sa situation.

Il n'a nulle part où aller.

Il ne peut pas... Il n'est pas... Pas quand... pas quand John...

Oh Seigneur.

 _John_.

C'est insoutenable de juste penser son nom, de juste entendre les quatre lettres carillonner dans son crâne. Avant de pouvoir s'en dissuader, avant de pouvoir y réfléchir, avant qu'il ne se rende compte de l'inutilité de son action, la main de Sherlock s'enfouit dans sa poche et en sort son portable, le déverrouillant et tapant le nom du contact dont il a besoin. Il épingle le bouton d'appel d'un pouce porté par la force du désespoir et lève le téléphone à son oreille. Il n'a pas à patienter longtemps avec que la personne au bout du fil ne décroche et une voix familière s'échappe de l'écouteur.

Et Sherlock relâche avec soulagement le souffle qu'il bloquait. Entendre la voix de quelqu'un d'autre que Victor Trevor ôte une corde de sa gorge.

Il ferme les yeux et exhale son nom, remerciant Dieu qu'il ait encore une amie en ce monde. Une amitié qu'il n'a pas encore royalement foutue en l'air.

« Irene? »

* * *

 **Paul Dimmock**

Merde, désolé. J'étais parti faire un footing.

 **John Watson**

Où est Sherlock ?

 **Greg Lestrade**

Sherlock est là ?

 **Irene Adler**

Tu as vu Sherlock ?

 **Paul Dimmock**

Oi, vous êtes trois à me poser la même question, je n'avais besoin que d'un message.

 **Paul Dimmock**

Il est parti pile au moment où je suis arrivé. Il m'est presque rentré dedans, d'ailleurs.

 **John Watson**

Il va bien ? Il a dit où il allait ?

 **Paul Dimmock**

Non, il n'a rien dit du tout. Mais il n'avait pas l'air très joyeux.

 **John Watson**

Ça veut dire quoi ?

 **Greg Lestrade**

On aimerait bien avoir plus de détails, Paul.

 **Paul Dimmock**

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur comme je pensais qu'il le serait. Juste... triste ? Sans doute un peu en colère ?

 **John Watson**

Merde. Dis-lui de revenir au dortoir.

 **Paul Dimmock**

Il est parti, mec. J'ai essayé de le rattraper mais je n'ai pas vu quelle direction il a prise. Il est parti.

 **John Watson**

PUTAIN

 **Greg Lestrade**

J'appelle Mycroft. Il devrait avoir les ressources nécessaires pour le traquer.

 **Irene Adler**

Sherlock m'appelle.

 **Greg Lestrade**

QUOI ?

 **John Watson**

Il T'appelle ?

 **Irene Adler**

Oui. Nous sommes AMIS, tu sais.

 **John Watson**

Je sais, j'espérais juste qu'il aurait choisi quelqu'un d'autre.

 **John Watson**

Peu importe. Il est en sécurité, maintenant.

 **Irene Adler**

Je lui parle, en ce moment. Je reviens vers vous dès que j'en sais plus.

 **John Watson**

S'il te plaît, dis-lui de revenir à la maison. S'il te plaît.

 **Irene Adler**

J'y travaille.

* * *

« Tu vas bien ? »

La voix d'Irene est assez exigeante et Sherlock tente de calmer ses halètements. Il est soulagé par la familiarité que représente Irene Adler. « Oui, » murmure-t-il dans le microphone.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien. »

« Non, » jappe immédiatement Irene. « Ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé, Sherlock. Tu ne m'appelles jamais. Je ne sais même pas si tu m'as déjà envoyé un _texto_. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Soupirant de résignation, Sherlock passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et remercie silencieusement son interlocutrice du temps de répit qu'elle lui accorde. « Rien, » réitère-t-il, puis ajoute : « Pas grand chose. » Il inspire une nouvelle goulée d'air pour apaiser les battements de son cœur, pour reprendre le contrôle avant d'admettre : « J'ai simplement... Tu avais raison. Sur Victor. »

Il y a une pause puis la voix à l'autre bout du fil _grogne_ , sombre et féroce comme Sherlock ne l'a jamais entendue. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, _bordel_? »

Irene sonne furieuse et Sherlock est presque tenté de sourire. Sa gorge se resserre et des larmes de reconnaissance piquent ses yeux. « Il... Techniquement rien, mais il... il a essayé. Je, uh- je m'en suis rendu compte avant que ça ne se produise et je suis parti. »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a touché ? »

« Non. »

« Sherlock. »

« Il ne m'a pas touché, » affirme Sherlock avec plus de conviction, déglutissant pour humidifier sa gorge cartonnée. C'est la vérité et il ne préfère pas donner de détails. Pas maintenant. Pas quand c'est encore si frais. « Vraiment. Il n'en a pas eu le temps. »

Le silence l'accueille puis Irene souffle. « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. »

Légèrement décontenancé, Sherlock fronce les sourcils. Ses tripes s'agitent rien qu'à l'idée. « Quoi ? »

« Rentre chez toi. Retourne à ton dortoir. »

« Oh. » Le cœur de Sherlock tombe dans son ventre. La douleur de ce qu'il y trouvera est trop. « Je... je ne peux pas. »

« Sherlock, s'il te plaît, » déclare Irene d'un timbre affecté. « Je... je ne veux pas que tu traînes dans les rues. Pas quand... pas après tout ça. Et si Victor te suivait ? »

« Je ne pense pas- »

« Juste, s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, mets-toi à l'abri. Pour ma tranquillité d'esprit, retourne à ton dortoir, s'il te plaît. »

« Irene, tu ne comprends pas, je- »

« Sherlock, » le coupe-t-elle à nouveau et son ton est sans appel. « Ça ira. Peu importe ce qui te fait croire que tu ne peux pas y retourner, ça ira. Mais s'il te plaît, rentre à la maison. »

Il cherche une excuse qui ne nécessiterait pas qu'il explique le problème, une raison à donner sans exposer l'idiotie de ce qu'il a fait, de ce qu'il a _dit_. « Je... tu ne sais pas, Irene, je... j'ai... j'ai dit des choses- »

« Ça n'a aucune importance. Rentre chez toi. Sérieusement, crois-moi, okay ? J'avais raison à propos de Victor et j'ai raison là-dessus aussi. Rentre à la maison. »

* * *

 **Irene Adler**

Il retourne au dortoir. Je n'ai pas été très gentille avec lui, alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher à t'y rendre aussi.

 **John Watson**

Il va bien ?

 **Irene Adler**

Physiquement, oui. Mais il est sacrément chamboulé. Victor est un connard.

 **John Watson**

Irene. Est-ce qu'il va bien.

 **Irene Adler**

Pour autant que je sache, avec ce qu'il a accepté de me dire, il ne s'est rien passé. Mais je pense que Victor lui a dit des choses pas jolies-jolies. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait touché.

 **John Watson**

Merci Seigneur.

 **Irene Adler**

Il va bien. Il est juste... triste. Rentre et va le voir, okay ? Il a besoin de toi.

 **John Watson**

Je suis sur la route. Merci, Irene.

 **Irene Adler**

De rien.

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi seul au monde.

Après tant d'années passées dans la solitude, tant d'années à bâtir des murs pour instaurer une distance entre les autres et lui, tant d'années pour apprendre à être totalement indépendant. Il avait déduit, si jeune, que c'était la meilleure solution, la plus pratique. Être seul était sûr. Aujourd'hui, Sherlock ne peut plus s'imaginer cette vie qu'il a pourtant vécue si longtemps. Il ne peut plus la voir, ne peut plus se figurer le gamin de lycée, tabassé et humilié chaque jour, ne peut pas se souvenir de ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il gardait la tête haute et ignorait tout et tout le monde, ne s'inquiétait que pour lui, ses envies, ses besoins, s'arrangeait pour ne jamais se reposer sur qui que ce soit. Il ne peut plus se souvenir du gosse qu'il était.

Parce que ce gamin est entré à l'université, a déménagé dans une chambre de dortoir et a posé les yeux sur John Watson. Et depuis ce jour, ce tout premier jour où le blond est entré dans sa chambre, le monde entier de Sherlock a changé.

Tout.

De ses habitudes alimentaires à son programme de la journée en passant par sa routine de travail. Chaque petite facette de la vie de Sherlock s'est fragmentée peu à peu, si subtilement, si imperceptiblement qu'il l'a à peine remarqué. Les petites pièces se sont écartelées puis se sont rassemblées, se polissant, se recréant pour changer le centre de l'univers de Sherlock, le désaxer de lui-même au profit d'un autre, quelqu'un d'inexplicablement important, quelqu'un autour duquel Sherlock gravite désormais, en orbite, se mouvant en même temps, dirigeant chaque pièce de sa vie dans la direction de cette unique entité, ce seul être, ce magnifique garçon.

John Watson.

Et si naturellement, selon le schéma habituel de sa chance, la compréhension du chamboulement de sa vie arrive alors qu'il l'a déjà perdu. Quand il s'est déjà impardonnablement comporté comme un connard. Quand il a déjà perdu John Watson à tout jamais.

Déverrouillant la porte de la chambre qu'ils partagent, le souffle bloqué dans la gorge, Sherlock est à la fois soulagé et déçu de trouver la pièce vide. Le silence le frappe de plein fouet. L'idée que John est tout simplement parti sans faire de scène permet au lâche en lui de mieux respirer.

Ces deux pensées s'entrechoquent dans sa poitrine, provoquant le plus hideux sanglot qu'il ne s'est jamais autorisé à émettre. Mais à cet instant précis, il lui semble que son ego peut bien aller au diable, car la porte se referme et il est seul, il est seul et, Seigneur, que ça fait mal.

Pourquoi est-il même ici, putain ? Pourquoi a-t-il écouté Irene ? Pourquoi ne fait-il que des conneries ? Il jurerait avoir entendu quelque chose de tacite dans la voix de son amie, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire, quelque chose. Mais il est plus que probable qu'il ait fabulé, comme tout ce qui est bien dans sa vie, il a dû le faire mûrir dans sa tête, a désiré si fort que son esprit a fait le reste. Et maintenant, il est ici. Seul. Si putain de seul.

Rampant à l'intérieur alors que sa vision est floutée de larmes honteuses, les genoux menaçant de lâcher et de l'étaler par terre, Sherlock pose une main sur son lit pour se maintenir debout, la poitrine lourde et un feu ravageur dans la gorge, accompagné de pleurs d'agonie silencieux, réminiscence de son amitié perdue. L'amitié qu'il a intégrée à sa vie, qu'il a laissée le consumer, qu'il a laissée l'aveugler des immondes créatures telles que Victor putain de Trevor à qui il a ouvert un passage, parce que le joueur de rugby blond vivant dans sa chambre lui a ouvert les yeux sur un monde débordant de possibilités, de connexions qui auraient pu le rendre meilleur, rendre la vie de solitude meilleure. Mais qui, finalement, l'ont rendu avide de nouveaux amis, lui ont fait croire que d'autres personnes semblables à John Watson existaient.

Quelle stupidité.

Il n'y a qu'un John Watson.

Et Sherlock l'avait. Sherlock était devenu quelqu'un aux yeux de John, un facteur d'importance, une sorte de lien. Ils étaient connectés.

Ils étaient devenus amis.

 _Meilleurs_ amis.

Et aujourd'hui, c'est trop tard.

Aujourd'hui, il a laissé sortir sa fierté et son égoïsme et il a tout gâché à cause d'un bâtard qui ne désirait rien de plus que son corps. Pas son cerveau, comme John, pas ses expériences, comme John, pas son acidité, sa condescendance, son insolence, comme John.

Et autant que Sherlock veuille blâmer Victor de l'avoir trompé, le blâmer pour la perte de la chose la plus importante qu'il ait jamais eue dans sa vie, il ne peut pas. Car il sait que c'est faux.

Sherlock sait que c'est de sa faute.

Et ça se serait peut-être produit sans ce déclenchement. Peut-être que John et lui n'étaient pas faits pour être plus qu'une petite amitié de quelques mois. Peut-être est-ce le sort que leur réservait le destin. Peut-être que leur situation était faite pour prendre soudainement fin, et tragiquement pour Sherlock Holmes.

Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, désormais.

Contemplant les larmes qui dévalent ses joues et atterrissent sur le matelas, Sherlock laisse sa vulnérabilité l'avaler encore quelques minutes. Juste quelques minutes, tant que personne n'est là pour le voir. Sherlock pleure la perte de son premier, et meilleur, ami John Watson. Il pleure les magnifiques mois qu'ils ont passé ensemble, le lien parfait qu'ils avaient tissé. Il pleure les sourires francs et aveuglants, les yeux cobalts, ronds et scintillants, les rires tonitruants. Il pleure les dîners tardifs, les gloussements taquins, les oscillations affectueuses du crâne. Bon sang, ça fait encore plus _mal_ qu'il ne l'avait cru, le vide de son cœur qui se creuse sans cesse, ses bordures prêtes à l'aspirer tout entier, sans faire montre de la moindre merci, non pas qu'il le mérite. Il ressent la douleur jusqu'au bout de ses orteils, elle écrase son corps de la mort de son amitié.

Essuyant son nez et ses pommettes d'un revers de manche, la lèvres inférieure tremblant toujours délicatement, Sherlock tente de redresser sa silhouette envahie de frissons, luttant contre le besoin de se rouler en boule pour l'éternité, et il pivote, les paupières closes, se préparant à regarder le côté de la chambre de John. Il se donne une dernière impulsion, espérant que John ait au moins laissé un petit quelque chose derrière lui, quelque chose que Sherlock pourrait serrer et enlacer, pour se souvenir de lui.

Une inspiration presque stable plus tard, il ouvre ses yeux gonflés, la vue brouillée un instant avant que la surface de sa cornée ne se renouvelle et qu'il puisse voir.

Et il s'aperçoit que tout du côté parfaitement rangé de John est encore en place.

 _Tout._

L'ordinateur de John repose sur son bureau, fermé et parfaitement centré, le chargeur replié à proximité. La chaise de John est toujours imbriquée sous le meuble, dans l'exacte position qu'elle occupait quand Sherlock est parti. Les vêtements parfaitement pliés de John obstruent encore son lit, triés en piles, les chaussettes, puis les boxers, les t-shirts à gauche, les jeans à droite, les chemises au milieu, à plat, prêtes à être pendues dans le placard.

Peut-être que John s'est enfui.

A laissé toutes ses affaires, tous ses biens contaminés par son odieux colocataire, et est parti pour de bon. Peut-être qu'il était si furieux qu'il n'a rien pris d'autre que son téléphone et a foutu le camp. Peut-être qu'il ne reviendra jamais.

Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi.

Et c'est sûrement le cas, mais les pupilles de Sherlock poursuivent leur inspection, bloquant sur l'uniforme de John, sur l'oreiller, également plié à la perfection, le maillot sur le short, de sorte à montrer fièrement le numéro 3 qui en décore le dos et les six lettres quelque peu mangé par la pliure.

WATSON.

Plantant ses dents dans sa lèvre qui frémit en voyant le fameux uniforme, celui qui a éveillé en Sherlock une sensation qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, celui qui accentue si bien la physionomie parfaitement musclée de John, celui qui provoque des rêves inavouables pendant les nuits de Sherlock. Il s'autorise, rien que pour cette fois, à tendre le bras et à frôle du bout des doigts le tissu blanc, en retrace les lignes.

Et avant d'être conscient de ce qu'il fait, avant de pouvoir s'en retenir, Sherlock referme sa main sur le coton et le tire à lui, ajoutant son deuxième poing. Il y enfouit son visage de nouveau baigné de larmes et inhale. Son organisme est pris d'un afflux de phéromones. La douce odeur de lessive et de quelque chose qui ne peut appartenir qu'à John l'inonde et perce une brèche. Un autre sanglot s'échappe de sa bouche et il appuie davantage le maillot sur sa face. Comme il étreindrait John.

Fort. Si _fort_.

Sans son consentement, ses doigts laissent retomber le t-shirt sur le lit et s'empressent de déboutonner sa chemise, la passant par dessus sa tête quand l'opération se révèle trop lente, puis ressaisit le vêtement blanc et noir dans sa poigne.

Sans plus y penser, il l'enfile.

Il glisse sur sa peau comme de la soie.

C'est trop large, bien sûr. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que c'est chaud et si doux et tellement _John_ , comme si John enroulait ses bras autour de lui, le touchant avec tendresse et révérence. Seigneur, comme il aimerait que John l'enlace. Le câline et le garde.

Mon Dieu, comme Sherlock aimerait que John le garde.

Tête pendante, laissant ses larmes percuter le sol carrelé tout en s'assurant qu'elles ne salissent pas le t-shirt qui drape ses épaules, le corps de Sherlock se sent comme apaisé, bercé par le vêtement de ce garçon auquel il tient tant, roulant entre ses doigts l'ourlet avant. Il ne savait pas qu'un bout de tissu pouvait être doté d'une telle capacité, pouvait le déchirer en deux. La première moitié est celle de son cœur battant dans sa cage thoracique, galvanisé par le sensation du tissu fantasmé sur son épiderme caressant tout ce qu'il peut effleurer avec tendresse. Qui se rappelle que John le porte, que John en est le propriétaire. Sherlock aimerait devenir ce maillot. Alors, il pourrait rester avec John. Pour toujours.

Et puis, il y a cette autre moitié. Cette moitié qui menace de l'écarteler car il ne pourra plus jamais avoir cela. Il ne portera plus jamais ce t-shirt, après cette fois exceptionnelle. Il ne le reverra probablement même plus jamais, ni le garçon auquel il appartient. Il n'en sera plus enveloppé ainsi, ne sera plus jamais enveloppé par _John_.

C'est le plus proche qu'il n'a jamais été de toucher John.

C'est presque comique, pleurer pour quelqu'un qui n'a en réalité jamais été _sien_. Il en rirait, si ce n'était pas si tragique. Mais peut-être peut-il avancer, maintenant. Peut-être peut-il tourner la page sur sa bête obsession pour un joueur de rugby qui n'aurait pas voulu de lui, de toute façon. Peut-être peut-il arrêter de penser à son _ridicule petit crush_ , comme l'a adorablement souligné Victor.

Cette pensée sonne creuse. Il sait que c'est faux. Il sait que ce qu'il éprouve pour John Watson est au-delà du crush ou du coup de foudre.

Mais ce n'est plus important maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est fini.

Le trou de sa poitrine lui extorque une dernière paire de larmes jumelles qui cascadent et s'écrasent par terre. Sherlock ferme les paupières, ses empreintes digitales survolent la couture de l'ourlet, le chiffre géant et les six lettres capitales s'impriment dans son dos comme une marque au fer blanc, acceptant d'être possédé et malgré tout, de ne plus faire l'objet de l'affection de John Watson.

Et peut-être que si Sherlock n'avait pas été aussi absorbé par son chagrin, s'il n'était pas dévoué corps et esprit à cette étreinte de John Watson par procuration, eh bien...

Il aurait entendu le loquet de la porte retentir.

Et il l'aurait entendue s'ouvrir derrière lui.

Et peut-être, juste peut-être, aurait-il entendu les deux pas qui suivirent, le halètement surpris, et la porte que se referme avec un claquement de tous les diables.

Et puis peut-être qu'il aurait été prêt pour les cinq mots qui résonnèrent ensuite, le tirant de sa transe obscure de désespoir, et qui fit exploser la panique en lui. Car John Watson parle.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

* * *

La note de fin de Mssmithlove :

 _Meilleur que le dernier retournement de situation, n'est-ce pas ? Ou... pas ?_

 _MERCI D'AVOIR LU ! Nous partageons beaucoup d'amour sur ma page Tumblr ! Rejoignez-nous ! XO !_

Chapitre 12 le dimanche 21 janvier !

Siuan, sanguine et fan de Midna qui plaide coupable, merci de ton écoute face à mes doutes, ta compréhension et ton soutien.

Votre Altesse, je pense que tu sais déjà tout, mais merci infiniment pour tous ces merveilleux rajouts qui font de ce warning quelque chose de complet et d'utile.


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour à tous ! En scelle pour le chapitre 12 !

Ce remerciement est plus appuyé encore que tous les autres. Merci de m'ac=voir soutenue et rassurée. Vous êtes des perles.

azu : Oh ! *câlin virtuel quand même*Je te laisse juger de la communication de nos loustiques et j'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera !

Fanny : Malheureusement oui, ça arrive en vrai. Et Sherlock a beau être un génie, il lui arrive de rater des choses, parce qu'il reste un être humain. Même s'il en rate quand même un peu beaucoup, dans cette fic ;) Alors, je ne suis pas sûre de connaître la définition de la fête du slip, mais je te laisse en juger ! :')

Je ne fais que traduire le recueil de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove dont vous pouvez retrouver la version originale sur AO3 : / series / 224537

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _MERCI MERCI à ishaveforsherl qui m'a permis de gérer mes crises d'angoisse et mes élans dramatiques, je tiens très très fort à toi et je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez non seulement pour l'aide que tu m'as apportée avec ce chapitre mais aussi pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi ! Merci également à awkwardtiming qui m'a donné l'impression d'être une rockstar en me conseillant et en me corrigeant à la perfection ! XOXO A VOUS DEUX !__

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **J'aimerai Probablement Toujours Tes Mains Autour De Mon Cou _  
_Chapitre 12**

 _Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

C'est comme une bombe.

Cinq mots, prononcés par cette voix distincte et claire, et pourtant aussi cataclysmiques qu'une explosion, fendant la chambre pour frapper les tympans de Sherlock avec la force du choc, les frissons les plus froids parcourent sa colonne vertébrale si lentement qu'ils repoussent toutes les cellules de son corps, membre par membre, le gelant sur place, les doigts encore fermement cramponnés à l'ourlet du maillot qu'il porte. Sherlock ne parvient pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Son monde dévie de son axe.

Il se tient là.

Au milieu de la chambre qu'il partage avec John.

Avec le t-shirt de rugby de John Watson sur le dos.

Et désormais, John est ici. _Il voit Sherlock porter son maillot_.

Dieu Tout Puissant.

Cela ne _peut pas_ arriver.

Qu'est-il passé par son putain de cerveau pour qu'il croit que ce serait un _super bonne_ idée ? Que lui a-t-il pris d'attraper ce vêtement qui n'est pas le sien et de l'enfiler ? _Qui_ pensait-il être pour s'approprier ce droit ?

Sherlock ne parvient pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il pensait à ce moment-là, quand il a enlevé sa chemise et passé ce maillot, mais il sait pour sûr que c'était la pire idée de toute son existence. Car désormais, John est ici, John _le voit_ dans son t-shirt et, oh Seigneur, pourriez-vous ouvrir le sol en deux, parce que Sherlock préférerait mourir sur l'instant, tomber raide mort au beau milieu de la chambre et ne jamais avoir affaire avec ce qui va suivre.

Ce qui va suivre sera si foutrement _humiliant_.

Battant rapidement des cils pour évincer les dernières larmes tenaces qui piquent encore ses muqueuses et restant aussi immobile que possible, il espère que, peut-être, s'il ne bouge pas, John oubliera sa présence et s'en ira sans un mot de plus. Sherlock n'ose pas se retourner, n'ose pas bouger un _orteils_. Il aimerait que cette situation ne soit jamais advenue, il aimerait n'être jamais retourné dans sa chambre, il aimerait n'avoir jamais mis les pieds à l'université _du tout_.

« Qu- » commence la voix avant de s'interrompre. Elle lui paraît plus proche et pourtant comme étouffée. Elle résonne dans les oreilles du génie comme un grondement inarticulé. Sa tête tourne, comme s'il était percuté par une vague prête à l'engloutir, et c'est bien. C'est très bien, parce que la pire journée que Sherlock ait jamais vécue s'empire encore plus. S'il pouvait juste disparaître sous les flots, ce serait idéal.

« Sher- »

 _Pitié_ , supplie-t-il silencieusement, les yeux toujours ancrés sur le sol. Il est définitivement décidé à _ne pas_ se retourner. _Pitié, faites qu'il parte. Pitié, ne rendez pas ça plus douloureux que ça l'est déjà._

« Je-... qu- »

John bégaie toujours et Sherlock refuse catégoriquement de pivoter, il n'en démordra _pas_ , il refuse de laisser John le voir dans cet état, refuse de regarder John, refuse que tout ça devienne réel. Il a l'impression que sa gorge pourrait se fermer à tout moment, se resserrer et le suffoquer, court et rapide, et Sherlock accueillerait la mort à bras ouverts.

Au moins, il n'aurait plus à faire face à John.

Faire face à la réalité.

Faire face à ce qu'il a _fait_.

« Qu- » souffle encore le garçon derrière lui et le cœur de Sherlock tombe comme une pierre dans sa poitrine, le concret de la situation le rattrape, le soumettant à une panique insidieuse.

Oh Seigneur, John le déteste-t-il ? Le déteste-t-il pour de bon ? Et si ce n'est pas le cas, est-ce le coup de grâce de leur amitié ? Sherlock a-t-il véritablement tout ruiné ? Se souvenir de ce qu'il a dit est douloureux, ce qu'il a _fait_ , c'est douloureux de s' _interroger_ , c'est douloureux d'être si proche de John sans savoir où ils en sont, sans savoir pourquoi John est revenu après tout ce que Sherlock a dit et fait et après que _Victor_ -

Rien que s'imaginer voir ce beau blond avec lequel il vit après tout ce qui s'est passé plus tôt révulse l'estomac de Sherlock, le noue. Mais penser que John est ici, que John peut constater de ses propres yeux la frontière que Sherlock a franchie en enfilant son t-shirt comme une espèce de harceleur hyper flippant, en s'enfonçant dans cette misère dont il est le créateur, pleurant une relation inexistante, lui donne envie de vomir d'humiliation.

Bon sang, il est pathétique.

Si foutrement _pathétique_.

Et maintenant, John le sait.

Maintenant, John sait _tout_.

Et à l'instant où Sherlock s'apprête à prendre son destin entre ses propres mains, à se ressaisir et s'enfuir à toutes jambes, ignorant complètement John, cette situation et le fichu maillot sur son dos, pour prétendre que tout va bien, que rien n'est bancal, parce qu'il n'a pas trouvé de meilleur plan en un si court laps de temps-

Quelque chose le tétanise.

Quelque chose atrophie ses réflexions, balaie ses plans et l'empêche de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, dos au rugbyman.

Le rugbyman qui s'est très nettement rapproché.

Le rugbyman qui est _juste derrière lui_.

Deux neurones encore fonctionnels de son cerveau l'informent qu'il est tout à fait au courant de la proximité de John, car il y a une main sur son bras.

Qui le touche.

Oh Seigneur, John le _touche_.

Le plus tendre des touchers, léger comme une plume, juste des bouts de doigts sur son épaule. L'esprit de Sherlock fait une nouvelle halte, stabilisant son chaos interne en un calme embrumé, le ramenant au centre de tout ça, dévisageant sans relâche ses mains encore cramponnées à l'ourlet du maillot et tentant de déchiffrer ce qu'il se putain de passe.

John Watson _le touche_.

Il ne peut pas enregistrer le contact car la prise se fait légèrement plus impérieuse, se moulant et effleurant la clavicule. Et pour l'amour du Christ, qui a aspiré tout l'air de la pièce ? Car Sherlock ne peut pas _respirer_.

La transpiration point sur son cuir chevelu alors que ses pensées tournent et tournent, le faisant chanceler de confusion et s'interroger et, Dieu, _espérer_ que peut-être... juste peut-être...

Jusqu'à ce que son esprit se braque et change de direction, emporte l'espoir et réinstaure la peur, répandant d'horribles scénarios qui viennent supplanter les plaisants, redoublant la fine couche de sueur sur son front. Une gouttelette s'écoule sur sa tempe en songeant que John s'est peut-être rapproché dans un objectif autre qu'apaiser Sherlock de son toucher.

Peut-être s'est-il rapproché pour crier.

Peut-être s'est-il rapproché pour confronter Sherlock et exiger de savoir pourquoi il porte son t-shirt.

Peut-être s'est-il rapproché pour carrer son poing dans la face de Sherlock car il a mis les pattes sur un vêtement qui ne lui appartient pas.

Tandis que ces idées grossissent dans sa tête et amènent Sherlock sur le bord de la crise de panique, le pression des doigts sur son épaule le fait obéir et Sherlock se sent chuter en se retournant telle une marionnette dont on tire les fils, les yeux dans le vide. Ainsi se retrouve-t-il finalement nez à nez avec cette petite silhouette qu'il peut à peine supporter.

Il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour éclaircir sa vision, se vider la tête et se noyer dans ces iris bleues qui ébranlent son cœur, des lèvres roses entrouvertes, un souffle encore haletant.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer que John n'a pas enlevé sa main de son épaule.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer que John ne l'a pas engueulé, réprimandé ni frappé.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer que John n'a pas l'air en colère ou agacé.

Seigneur, que se _passe_ -t-il ?

Honnêtement, John a l'air un peu... désorienté ? Ou perplexe ? Peut-être un peu vulnérable ?

Son expression devient totalement invisible, trop changeante, et Sherlock retient sa respiration, essayant désespéramment de décoder l'esprit de John. Ses grands yeux sont collés au tissu qui flotte sur le corps de Sherlock, les sourcils froncés non pas de fureur mais de quelque chose proche de la confusion, son regard est perdu et vague, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents. Ses pupilles ne quittent jamais Sherlock.

« Qu'est- » chuchote John au torse du génie, l'autre main levée pour se poser à plat contre le sternum de Sherlock, une expiration hachée leur échappe simultanément. « Qu'est-ce que tu... qu'est-ce que tu _fais_? »

Et ça ne sonne pas dégoûté. Ça ne sonne pas irrité ou écœuré ou enragé.

Ça sonne... choqué.

Bouleversé.

Sans doute un peu terrifié.

Comme s'il implorait Sherlock d'expliquer pourquoi il porte ça car John n'arrive pas à calculer que deux et deux font quatre. Ses beaux yeux bleus sont hagard, sans défense et plus sombres que d'habitude, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il était supposé faire d'un Sherlock Holmes avec son uniforme de rugby sur le dos.

Ou, plutôt, comme s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que ce qu'il fait ensuite.

Parce que l'air qu'il arbore est toujours le même alors qu'il s'approche du visage de Sherlock, ses iris cobalts trouvant finalement les grises du génie, transmettant tellement de vulnérabilité tandis qu'elles s'y verrouillent pour de bon, démontrant bien plus de vérité que Sherlock n'en avait jamais rêvé.

« Tu vas bien ? » Les paupières de John sont écarquillées quand il remarque le gonflement et la rougeur des larmes.

Sherlock ne peut qu'acquiescer, incapable de parler, incapable de penser à autre chose que la proximité de John. Il peut voir toutes les lignes, tous les plis du visage de John, la rondeur de ses joues mordues par le soleil, la douceur de ses traits.

L'incroyable _perfection_ dont il est fait.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés ne dispose que d'un bref instant pour tout mémoriser. Les mains sur son corps glissent du centre de sa poitrine et les doigts s'accrochent au tissu et Sherlock est soudainement tiré, lentement, si _lentement_ incliné par les muscles forts qui font se soumettre le maillot et Sherlock avec, pile à la hauteur de son colocataire. Cet espace que Sherlock n'avait même pas osé s'imaginer franchir, de peur d'être trop prêt, d'envahir le territoire de John Watson et l'air de John Watson et les lèvres de John Watson.

Les _lèvres_ de John Watson.

Puis ces lèvres s'avancent, si proches. Les pupilles de Sherlock se dilatent alors que John ferme irrémédiablement la distance et-

Et puis tout n'est plus que _douceur_.

Ce sont de tendres lèvres roses pressées contre son arc de cupidon.

Une pression tentatrice, si précautionneuse.

C'est un baiser.

Un _baiser_ doux et révérencieux.

Une baiser de _John foutu Watson_.

Et Sherlock ne peut pas bouger le moindre muscle.

Sa bouche tente de panteler son choc mais le dioxyde de carbone expiré est aussitôt ravalé par les lèvres de John sur ses lèvres et les yeux de Sherlock se ferment malgré lui, le torrent de ses pensées se tait, résumé à un murmure insignifiant. John ferme l'écart entre eux d'un dernier pas et l'engloutit d'autant plus, penchant la tête pour améliorer l'angle et Sherlock l'imite avec plaisir, mais très lentement, de peur de brusquer le garçon contre lui, terrifié qu'il puisse attirer l'attention de John autre part que sur la connexion de leurs bouches. Terrifié que John réalise qu'il ne désirait pas embrasser Sherlock et qu'il arrête immédiatement.

 _Oh Seigneur, pitié, ne le réalise pas. Pitié, continue de m'embrasser. Pitié pitié pitié._

Les lèvres moelleuses se retirent des siennes et Sherlock se raidit à l'idée que John s'apprête peut-être à reculer. Mais le joueur de rugby revient immédiatement, appliquant une pression plus ferme sur la bouche de Sherlock et expirant par le nez. Le souffle chaud effleure la joue de Sherlock comme un autre baiser à lui seul et les épaules du génie s'affaissent subtilement de délice.

Bon sang, une si petite chose ne devrait pas être aussi bonne, mais le corps inexpérimenté de Sherlock s'en fiche car ce sont les lèvres de John Watson sur les siennes et la respiration de John Watson sur sa joue et les mains de John Watson sur son torse. Et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, avant qu'il ne puisse le ravaler dans sa gorge et l'y calfeutrer pour toujours, un doux gémissement fuse de sa bouche pourtant close, si insignifiant qu'il serait passé inaperçu si la pièce n'avait pas été si silencieuse.

Mais John le remarque.

John le remarque et y répond en fredonnant à son tour. Il ouvre même suffisamment la bouche pour aspirer la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock et la lécher du bout de sa langue, la caressant avec prosternation, l'emprisonnant tendrement entre les siennes.

Et le nouveau halètement de Sherlock est plus une acclamation de surprise car, bon Dieu de merde, _comment_ un geste si élémentaire peut-il enflammer la totalité de ses nerfs et faire trembler l'exhalation fébrile qui s'échappe de sa bouche quand il l'ouvre également.

Ce que John Watson s'empresse de prendre à son avantage.

L'invasion de cette bouche moite est la première chose qu'il enregistre, l'haleine humide qui se confronte à la sienne comme le feu contre le feu mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de la langue insidieuse qui rencontre brusquement sa jumelle, parcourant sensuellement le muscle avant de se retirer et de pousser une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur, pillant la bouche de Sherlock sans effort, lentement, si érotiquement. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour la décrire, cette sensation qui crépite dans la nuque de Sherlock et il se dévoue à ouvrir un peu plus grand la bouche à chaque retour de John.

Seigneur _Dieu_.

C'est comme _ça_ , d'embrasser ?

C'est _ça_ , qu'il a raté pendant toutes ces années ?

Nom d'un chien, si Sherlock avait su que ce serait ainsi... qu'on se _sentait_ ainsi, il se serait débrouillé depuis bien longtemps pour se trouver quelqu'un à galocher-

Enfin.

Ce n'est probablement pas vrai.

Il n'avait jamais _voulu_ embrasser qui que ce soit avant.

Avant John Watson.

John Watson qui est si foutrement parfait.

John Watson qu'il n'osait même pas rêver toucher de cette manière.

John Watson dont _la bouche est sur sa bouche_.

Des langues chaudes et joueuses qui s'entortillent dans la bouche de Sherlock, celle de John bien plus forte et assurée que celle du bouclé, mais ça ne semble pas gêner le blond qui passe sans vergogne la barrière des dents de Sherlock, les lapant et tâtant leur goût. On dirait presque qu'il essaie de mémoriser, faisant naître un lourd grondement dans la poitrine de Sherlock alors que l'intérieur de ses joues le chatouille.

 _Putain_ , John Watson est fantastiquement doué.

Les mains flottant discrètement à ses flancs, Sherlock ose se pencher en avant, attirant davantage John dans son étreinte et ses lèvres contre ses lèvres, désespérant de ne plus laisser le moindre millimètre entre leurs corps sans effrayer le garçon qui l'emballe à en perdre la raison.

Et c'est alors que John recule.

Enfermant le geignement qu'il se refuse à pousser, les paupières de Sherlock papillonnent doucement. Son esprit embrouillé s'efforce de se concentrer. Il ne dispose toujours pas des ressources nécessaires pour partir, ou refuser de lâcher prise, ou toutes ces autres choses qu'il pourrait faire maintenant que ces jolies lèvres ne cajolent plus les siennes, mais il ne parvient pas à s'y résoudre.

John, heureusement, ne s'en va pas bien loin.

« Je sais que je devrais probablement laisser tomber, maintenant, » chuchote John, planant encore vers lui, le souffle fantôme frôlant la peau humide comme un énième tendre baiser, liquéfiant instantanément les entrailles de Sherlock. « Je sais que je devrais enlever mes mains et faire un pas en arrière, peut-être même quitter tout bonnement la chambre, partir pour de bon mais... »

Sherlock retient son souffle, il a encore trop peur pour ouvrir les yeux, trop peur pour regarder, trop peur de gâcher l'instant et de se réveiller de ce merveilleux rêve.

« Mais je... je ne _peux pas_ , » murmure John et un autre léger baiser se perd sur les lèvres de Sherlock, comme si John ne pouvait pas se retenir de l'embrasser. « Je ne peux pas, parce que si c'est... si c'est tout ce que je peux obtenir, j'ai besoin que ça dure. J'ai besoin que ce moment dure aussi longtemps que ce que tu accepteras de m'accorder. Je ne veux pas arrêter- »

« _Oui_ , » siffle Sherlock avec emphase, ses membres gelés retrouvant enfin leur mobilité et s'enroulant autour de la taille de John, l'attirant et joignant leurs corps échauffés. Il s'empresse de capturer la bouche de John en un nouveau baiser à en faire trembler la Terre. Il gémit encore quand le manège recommence et que sa lèvre inférieure est assaillie et léchée. John se laisse volontiers câliner, une seconde de surprise écoulée, et passe avec joie ses propres bras autour des épaules de Sherlock pour le tracter plus bas.

Et Sherlock se donne tout entier.

Des doigts sont emmêlés dans les boucles à l'arrière de son crâne, leurs poitrines irradiantes collées l'une à l'autre et Sherlock déguste chaque toucher, le petit corps qui est si parfaitement moulé du sien, comme deux pièces d'un même puzzle qui s'imbriquent. La chaleur de John envahit Sherlock de la tête aux pieds si délicieusement.

La main sur sa nuque migre sous l'encolure du maillot qu'il porte toujours, massant tendrement la peau nue en dessous. Les yeux de Sherlock se rétractent dans leurs orbites, sous le couvercle des paupières. Sa langue joue avec plus de confiance, trop heureuse d'enfin cueillir le goût de John, frottant et s'incurvant, rencontrant encore et encore sa consœur, chaque nouveau contact plus électrisant que le précédent. Le délice contrôle les doigts de Sherlock qui se recroquevillent sur le pull de John, sur le bas de son dos, l'étreignant aussi serré qu'humainement possible. L'épiderme de John est incandescent, même à travers les vêtements. Il sent les muscles forts rouler alors que ses paumes cartographient ce territoire si attendu. Et merde, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait cela des semaines auparavant ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas attrapé John Watson et ne l'a-t-il pas embrasser à en perde haleine dès le premier jour ?

Bon sang, comment cela peut-il se produire ? Comment Sherlock Holmes peut-il _embrasser_ John Watson ? Comment cela peut-il être _réel_?

C'est tellement bon, Seigneur, c'est _brillant_. Un autre son appréciateur lui échappe, un son qu'il refuse d'appeler geignement. Des dents grignotent sa lèvre et mordent gentiment, suivies d'une lampée d'excuse, et Sherlock halète comme un dératé.

« Ça va ? » John brise le baiser suffisamment longtemps pour susurrer, exhalant sous souffle moite sur la bouche de Sherlock et déposant ses lèvres sur sa pommette.

« Oui, » grogne Sherlock à son oreille, étouffant son prochain bruit contre l'épaule de John quand celui-ci cajole sa gorge, traînant sa langue le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son lobe.

« Pardon, » chuchote le joueur de rugby sans pour autant se détacher, ses ongles fourrageant tendrement le cuir chevelu du génie.

« Ne sois pas désolé, » plaide Sherlock et se contient avant que tout ce qui lui pèse sur le cœur ne sorte d'une traite.

 _Ne sois pas désolé de m'embrasser. S'il te plaît, désire ce que je désire. Pitié, veux ce que tu es en train de faire. Pitié, n'arrête jamais de m'embrasser._

Il ne peut pas le dire et, pour son plus grand soulagement, John ne semble pas s'attendre à ce qu'il rajoute quelque chose. Sherlock ne se rend compte qu'alors qu'il tremble légèrement, mais John le tient contre lui, l'enlace, lui frotte la nuque, peigne ses boucles et murmure des _Tout va bien_ et _Ça va_ et Sherlock s'autorise à se calmer, à se reposer contre son John et à laisser le moment durer.

 _Son_ John.

Oh Seigneur, John _est_ sien maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Après ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Ça fait mal de songer à toute autre alternative et Sherlock se resserre davantage autour du garçon qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps, lovant son visage dans le cou de John et se gorgeant de son odeur, priant désespéramment pour que cela ne signe pas la fin d'un instant unique mais le commencement d'une multitude à venir.

* * *

C'est stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est complètement ridicule de s'allonger dans son tout petit lit une place à seulement quelque mètres de celui qui était son colocataire et qui est désormais son...

Bon sang, comment appeler ce qu'il est pour lui ? Petit-ami ? Partenaire ? Le mec dont il vient de galocher la face pendant une magnifique heure jusqu'à réaliser qu'il ne pourra plus jamais arrêter parce qu'ils vivent dans la même chambre ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait simplement partir et s'il ny 'avait pas physiquement mis un terme, les choses auraient pu... dégénérer et ça n'aurait vraiment pas été une bonne idée, car tout est si nouveau et frais. Alors ils se sont séparés, se sont adressés des hochements de tête gênés. Puis John est parti dans la salle de bain pour se préparer à aller se coucher et à trouvé l'autre recroquevillé en boule dans son propre lit, apparemment endormi...

Bon okay, ce ne sont sûrement pas les noms appropriés.

Mais c'est absurde de rester allongé là, comme attaché à son matelas, bavant littéralement pour l'autre occupant de la chambre. Pas vrai ?

John est certain que c'est absurde.

Peut-être plus pathétique qu'absurde, d'ailleurs.

Mais il ne sait pas quoi _faire_ d'autre.

Son corps crépite encore des soixante dernières minutes passées à embrasser Sherlock Holmes. Il vibre des lèvres douces et moelleuses de Sherlock, des petits bruits incroyablement sexy qu'il poussait alors que John le cajolait, de l'imbrication idéale de leurs corps. C'était si incroyablement _parfait_.

Et merde, tout ce que John veut, c'est recommencer.

Et recommencer.

Et recommencer.

Et _recommencer_.

Parce que Sherlock était là, seul, debout au milieu de la chambre, une heure après leur horrible dispute, une heure après que John aiy presque fait une crise d'angoisse en pensant à son colocataire, enfermé dans une maison avec Victor Trevor, une heure après que John ait pensé qu'il l'avait peut-être perdu pour de bon, Sherlock était là, à la maison, sain et sauf, enveloppé du maillot de rugby de John, comme...

Comme s'il était à John.

Comme s'il appartenait à ce t-shirt, appartenait à cette pièce, ce _foyer_ , comme s'il appartenait à John.

Comme s'il n'était rien _qu'à_ John.

C'était comme si tout revenait à sa place, presque paisiblement, au moment où John avait posé les yeux sur ce garçon aux cheveux bouclés, vêtu d'un vêtement qui n'était pas le sien.

WATSON, sur les omoplates de Sherlock, s'imprimait sur les rétines de John, le numéro trois -le numéro trois de _John_ \- drapait son échine, juste sous les lettres capitales. Rien sur cette foutue planète n'aurait pu empêcher John de le rejoindre, de le toucher, d'apposer ses mains sur lui et de l'embrasser de cette manière dont Sherlock Holmes mérite d'être embrassé, parce que personne ne devrait être aussi beau et ne _jamais avoir expérimenté_ ce que ça fait d'être embrassé jusqu'à l'amnésie.

Oh mon Dieu, et Sherlock s'est laissé faire, ses membres se sont finalement détendus et se sont enroulés autour de John telles des vignes, l'étreignant, le serrant tout près et John aurait pu rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Il pourrait embrasser Sherlock Holmes pour l' _éternité_. Et désormais, il se flagelle de ne _pas_ avoir embrassé Sherlock pour l'éternité, parce qu'il avait essayé d'être galant, il avait essayé de s'écarter quand sa région sud a fait naître en lui de nouvelles vilaines idées et il avait trouvé refuge dans la salle de bain où il avait pris une très bonne douche froide, s'était brossé les dents et s'était préparé à aller au lit, essayant de se décider sur la manière de demander à Sherlock de dormir avec lui -pour _dormir_ vraiment.

Car John est un gentleman et cette chose entre eux doit y aller lentement. Cette chose entre eux est spéciale et a besoin de temps.

Et John a la ferme intention de lui offrir tout le temps du monde. Parce que c'est incroyablement important pour lui. _Sherlock_ est incroyablement important pour lui.

Toutefois, sa volonté n'éteint pas le besoin de ses doigts de revenir à Sherlock Holmes.

Il veut simplement le toucher. Caresser ses boucles, maintenant qu'il en a le droit, et embrasser ses lèvres, maintenant qu'il en a le droit, et le cajoler, maintenant qu'il en a le droit.

John Watson veut simplement être avec Sherlock Holmes, maintenant qu'il en a la droit.

Alors, maintenant que Sherlock est silencieusement couché si près mais pourtant si loin, probablement endormi puisque ça fait bien une heure que John tourne et retourne cette histoire dans sa tête, et qu'il triture le matelas, allongé sur le côté pour contempler le garçon qu'il ne pourrait pas atteindre même en tendant le bras aussi loin qu'il le peut, mais agité de tocs, trop désireux de faire quelque chose, se demandant si c'est trop tôt, si ce serait inapproprié de demander ce qu'il veut demander, mais il ne semble pas capable d'en débarrasser son esprit, avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher ou y repenser de trop près, le mot sort de sa bouche et le statufie. Le son de sa voix grave ébranle le calme plat de la chambre.

« Sherlock ? »

Oh Seigneur.

C'était stupide.

John s'engueule un long moment, s'insultant d'idiot à la langue plus rapide que le cerveau, décidant que c'était une idée abominable-

Et puis un écho résonne.

Un doux son.

Un son de mouvement.

Et John fait taire ses réprimandes et écoute attentivement, toujours trop effrayé pour regarder dans la direction de Sherlock.

Il y a un grincement et John ose finalement jeter un coup d'œil au lit de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il ne distingue que des formes et des ombres dans le noir. Un rayon de lune se diffuse à travers les volets de leur fenêtre. Il bat convulsivement des cils, essayant de discerner ce qui voit à mesure que ses yeux s'adaptent.

Et il se débrouille à peine pour ne pas haleter quand il reconnaît la tête bouclée, posée sur ce qui ressemble à une montagne mais qui est plus probablement son oreiller. L'estomac de John fait un looping, car Sherlock Holmes le regarde comme il le regarde.

« John ? »

Soupirant rêveusement au son de la voix définitivement pas endormie, John ravale son soulagement de ne pas avoir réveillé son colocataire. Le ton rauque et chaud du jeune homme est si rassurant.

Puis, il panique promptement en réalisant le concret de la question qu'il s'apprête à poser, avant de perdre ses couilles et de finalement préférer un stupide « Tu es réveillé ? »

Se frappant intérieurement pour l'idiotie de la question, John retient son souffle.

« Uh-... oui ? » répond Sherlock d'un air mal assuré, comme s'il n'était pas sûr que quelque chose d'aussi con mérite qu'il réponde. Ses boucles ondulent légèrement. Il hoche donc la tête.

Se stabilisant avant que ses nerfs, ou son embarras, ne foirent tout, John marmonne. « Tu veux... tu es fatigué ? »

La silhouette de Sherlock se redresse sur son lit. « Non. »

John tousse d'inconfort. « Moi non plus. »

Une douce expiration lui parvient de l'autre côté de la chambre. « Okay. »

Les lèvres tordues si fort qu'il sent poindre la crampe, John clôt ses yeux et s'encourage avant de soupirer lourdement et de se masser le visage. « Est-ce que tu- » commence-t-il, cherchant les mots qui semblent s'être planqués maintenant qu'il a réuni son courage. « Euh- est-ce que tu veux... et je ne veux pas dire ça dans le sens... dans le sens de _ça_ , mais- et bien sûr, tu peux dire non, évidemment, tu n'es pas obligé. Et je ne me mettrais pas en colère ou quoi que ce soit et ça dépend entièrement de toi, de si tu en as envie ou- »

« John, » le coupe gentiment Sherlock, n'ajoutant rien de plus et les pensées de John font silence au son de son nom dans la bouche du génie. Il inspire un grand coup.

« Tu voudrais peut-être... venir ici- »

Il est interrompu par un grincement sonore et le tas que forme Sherlock enroulé dans sa couette s'échoue massivement au sol, entraîné par un entrelacs de membres engourdis qui roule du matelas et s'écrase avec un doux _mmph_ , le bruit d'un Sherlock Holmes trop empressé qui tombe à terre après un élancement trop enthousiaste.

« _Fais gaffe_ , » l'enguirlande John, mais il ne parvient pas à retenir le gloussement qui fleurit dans sa poitrine. Il tend la main, comme pour attraper le génie qui se marche presque dessus dans sa hâte de rejoindre le lit de John. Son urgence fait battre un peu plus vite le cœur de John, concluant que ce n'était finalement pas la pire idée qu'il ait jamais eue. Ses bras le démangent déjà de s'enrouler autour de Sherlock pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Et John sourit si fort que ses zygomatiques lui font mal. Il lève ses couvertures et Sherlock plonge presque dedans, se glissant juste à coté de John, se rapprochant un peu plus, et John l'accueille à bras ouverts, riant franchement quand Sherlock se colle à lui comme un affamé, plaquant John au matelas, planant au-dessus de lui, les mains à plat de chaque côté du crâne de John.

« Il s'avère que je n'en avais pas encore fini avec toi, » chuchote John, dégageant des boucles perdues sur le front de Sherlock et savourant avec plaisir les paupières de l'autre qui se ferment pour ressentir davantage le toucher. Un frisson parcourt sa colonne vertébrale, ses traits sont aussi beaux et légers que ce dont John se souvient, une heure plus tôt.

« John, » murmure Sherlock tandis qu'il fond sur le joueur de rugby, pliant les coudes pour un accès plus adapté, faisant se rencontrer encore et encore leurs lèvres. Ils s'y adonnent comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis des mois alors que ça ne fait qu'une heure. Les mains de John retrouvent leur place dans la chevelure de Sherlock et dans le bas de son dos, migrant à ses flancs et revenant, désespéré d'explorer le sublime corps contre le sien.

Ses doigts parcourent le polyester et John grogne doucement, traçant du pouce les lettres de son propre patronyme. « Tu portes toujours mon maillot, » susurre-t-il. L'idée que Sherlock planifiait de dormir dans son uniforme emplit son cerveau de pensées fort peu catholiques.

« Oui, » respire Sherlock sur ses lèvres. Puis il se fige et fixe John, l'inquiétude se diffuse dans ses yeux. « C'est... Tu veux que je l'enlève ? »

« _Non_ , » s'ébroue vivement John. Le ton aurait pu paraître furieux s'il n'avait pas enlacé fiévreusement Sherlock en même temps. Mais doux Jésus, ce garçon va lui faire faire une foutue crise cardiaque. S'imaginer déshabiller Sherlock est déjà bien assez séduisant, mais s'imaginer ôter son propre vêtement du corps envoûtant du génie est _beaucoup trop_.

Ils doivent y aller _lentement_ , bordel de merde.

« Garde-le, » se corrige John, courant sa paume sur le trois géant, savourant le frémissement que ça procure chez son colocataire. « J'aime te voir avec. »

Le sourire qu'il obtient en retour est aveuglant, le visage de Sherlock rosit adorablement et _joyeusement_. John doit l'embrasser à nouveau, doit le tirer à lui, l'étreindre et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

C'est probablement risqué, se cramponner ainsi l'un à l'autre dans le noir, au fond de son lit, seulement en shorts et t-shirts, les mains baladeuses, leurs gémissements de plus en plus essoufflés. Mais Seigneur, John ne peut pas arrêter, il a besoin d'embrasser Sherlock autant qu'il a besoin d'oxygène. Parce qu'il en a besoin depuis si longtemps et que ça se produit enfin et ça rend tout simplement impossible l'idée d'enlever ses mains, ou ses lèvres, de Sherlock. Ses doigts longent cette grande silhouette, ouvrant la bouche et laissant Sherlock prendre tout ce qu'il voudra. Leurs langues appuient et titillent plus vite et plus fort.

John Watson doit réunir toute sa conviction pour ne pas enrouler ses bras et ses jambes autour de Sherlock et finir de l'installer en position adéquate, car ce serait l'exact _inverse_ de la lenteur. Mais merde, Sherlock embrasse super bien, le rythme en est presque douloureux. Le besoin qui gonfle entre eux est chaud et lourd et pressant.

Mais John sait que c'est la bonne chose à faire et il sait que c'est pour le mieux, alors il calme son corps et son esprit, renfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller, pose ses mains sur les joues de Sherlock et le repousse tendrement. Ses baisers désespérés reculent sous sa manipulation affectueuse, les poignes se font caresses, leurs corps ne se frottent plus convulsivement mais reposent simplement l'un contre l'autre.

« Sherlock, » chuchote John d'une voix rauque alors que le génie tente un nouvel assaut, ses yeux bleus scintillants et écarquillés quand John le force une nouvelle fois à battre retraite, maintenant son visage à distance sécuritaire. « Sherlock, attends. »

« Quoi ? » siffle le bouclé avec empressement, faisant bégayer le cœur de John dans sa cage thoracique. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Secouant la tête dans une tentative de rassurer son partenaire tout en essayant de trouver les bons mots sans pour autant dire cash _Si on continue comme ça, je ne donne pas cher de l'état des draps dans dix minutes_. L'expression de Sherlock change du tout au tout.

Et l'horreur envahit la poitrine de John alors que Sherlock recule franchement, se coulissant habilement de la prise du blond. « Je- » Ses yeux fouillent la couverture avec inconfort. « Je le fais mal ? »

Quelque chose de lourd déchire le cœur de John à la vue d'un Sherlock Holmes mal assuré qui lui demande s'il ne l'embrasse pas correctement. Il a mal à des endroits dépourvus de terminaison nerveuse. Il ne désire rien de plus que convaincre le garçon dans son lit que non, mon _Dieu_ non, il n'a pas fait d'erreur, même pas _une seule_.

« Hey, _non_ , tu n'as rien fait de mal, » s'empresse d'affirmer John, agonisé par la perte de chaleur du corps de Sherlock, ses bras drapent ses épaules et l'entraîne de retour contre lui. « Reviens par là. Tu étais parfait, Sherlock, je te jure. Seigneur, je pourrais t'embrasser sans jamais m'arrêter. »

Le bleu des iris métamorphiques brille d'argent en réponse. La bouche gourmande de Sherlock s'arque d'un sourire timide. « Ouais ? »

« Oh ouais, » ronronne John, déposant de petits baisers précieux sur ses lèvres. « Cependant, nous devrions dormir, huh ? »

« Probablement, » accorde Sherlock sans esquisser le moindre geste, se tortillant un peu plus près encore et contemplant sa bouche comme s'il attendait sa permission pour la dévorer.

Ce à quoi John s'oblige sans rechigner.

« Sérieusement, » murmure John entre deux coups de langue. « Nous devons vraiment _vraiment_ dormir. On a cours, demain matin. »

« Okay, » confirme à nouveau Sherlock, toujours peu enclin à détacher ses lèvres de celles de John.

« Sherlock, » le taquine John en chatouillant ses côtes.

« J'ai dit 'okay', » argue Sherlock sans toutefois s'employer à bouger.

« _Sherlock_ , » rit John en s'appliquant à ne pas mordre l'autre au passage mais Sherlock soupire et concède finalement à reculer.

« D'accord, » grommelle-t-il au buste de John tandis que sa lèvre inférieure pendouille, son air de bouderie habituel. John est d'ailleurs certain que le bouclé ne se rend même pas compte que la tronche qu'il tire le rend encore plus adorable et il prie du plus profond de son âme pour que Sherlock ne puisse pas distinguer son regard d'envie pure et dure dans le noir. Accompagné d'un soupir de résignation et quelque chose de semblable à du désir dans les yeux, le génie se redresse et désentrave John de son poids pour quitter son lit.

Ce qui est parfaitement inacceptable.

« Où crois-tu aller ? » gronde presque John, agrippant le bras de Sherlock et le basculant de retour sur lui.

« Oh- dans mon lit ? » marmonne Sherlock et même dans la pénombre, John peut voir ses pommettes cramoisies.

« Pas moyen, » assène John, se hissant juste assez pour presser un énième baiser sur la bouche de Sherlock avant de susurrer : « J'ai enfin réussi à te traîner ici, tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ? »

« Tu as dit que nous devions dormir, » ronchonne Sherlock, sans plus de menace de déserter ses draps.

« Oui, c'est nécessaire, » sourit John, se réinstallant dans son oreiller et tapotant son torse. « Viens là. »

Braquant son regard confus sur John, Sherlock paraît perdu avant que la réalisation n'apporte la lumière et qu'il sourit de ce sourire tendre et privé que John aime à penser n'être que pour lui, réservé pour ses moments d'intelligence particuliers, et le cœur de John tambourine, plus qu'heureux de cette réaction. Tourbillonnant et se jetant vaillamment, Sherlock s'allonge de tout son long sur le flanc et plaque sa joue contre le sternum de John, la main négligemment passée en travers de son ventre, se lovant aussi hermétiquement que possible et soufflant de contentement. Sa respiration chaude traverse le tissu du t-shirt de John et se répand sur sa peau.

C'est si douillet et confortable, John ne retient pas son propre soupir satisfait. Une de ses mains repose dans le dos de Sherlock, dessinant distraitement son nom et son numéro. Il est simplement heureux d'avoir cette sublime créature avec lui dans son lit _et_ dans son maillot. Son autre main fourrage dans la chevelure sombre, éprouvant le soyeux des mèches entre ses doigts.

Tout paraît chaud et tendre et c'est presque assez pour persuader John qu'il ne devrait pas demander, qu'il devrait se taire et les laisser dormir. Qu'il ne devrait pas mettre ça sur le tapis maintenant, qu'ils pourraient toujours en parler demain ou le jour suivant, que rien n'a nécessairement besoin d'être discuté dans l'immédiat.

Et il aimerait que ce soit si facile à écarter.

Toutefois, quelque chose gigote à l'arrière de son esprit, tournant en rond et sortant les griffes, avertissant John qu'il ne sera pas totalement détendu, même avec le génie au creux de ses bras, s'il ne dit pas quelque chose maintenant.

Se détestant déjà de ruiner la perfection du moment, John se tend imperceptiblement.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr, » lance Sherlock en baillant, frottant avec euphorie sa pommette contre le pectoral de John.

S'ébrouant intérieurement, John ferme les paupières et enserre légèrement plus fort Sherlock, terrorisé à l'idée de le contrarier et qu'il quitte le lit pour rejoindre le sien, froid, à l'autre bout de la chambre. « Qu'est-ce, uh... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, tout à l'heure ? »

« Je crois qu'on appelle ça s'embrasser, John, » le raille Sherlock, se mouvant à peine, mais John sent le rictus tout contre son épiderme.

John pouffe un rire surpris avant de pincer les côtes de Sherlock. « Est-ce que m'embrasser t'a rendu encore plus sarcastique ? »

Sherlock glousse un petit son enchanteur qui pousse John à se haïr d'autant plus et se coulisse encore plus près, enlaçant John d'une force qu'il ne lui soupçonnait pas.

Et le joueur de rugby souhaite qu'il ait tué Victor Trevor la veille pour qu'aujourd'hui, il n'ait à s'inquiéter que de câliner Sherlock Holmes sans jamais cesser, sans cette brume impalpable entre eux. « Non, » murmure John, passant sans s'en apercevoir ses doigts dans les boucles emmêlées de Sherlock, tentant inconsciemment de le détendre autant que de se détendre lui-même. « Je voulais dire, um... je voulais parler de... ce truc, avec Victor ? »

La réaction est immédiate et John regrette d'avoir ouvert sa grande gueule. Le garçon dans ses bras est parfaitement immobile alors qu'il y était si souple et félin. La panique est tangible et abominable et John se hait tellement, il déteste ne pas avoir demandé plus tôt, il déteste avoir occulté tout reste et s'être jeté sur Sherlock à la minute où il est entré dans la chambre, au lieu de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il déteste Victor putain de Trevor pour les avoir fourrés dans cette situation.

Et juste quand il s'apprête à dire tout ça à voix haute, à laisser le garçon retourner dans son lit et d'éloigner de ce con de John Watson et son incontrôlable besoin pour Sherlock Holmes, le bouclé lève la tête, se tourne vers lui et enfouit son visage dans le cou de John avant que celui-ci n'ait pu apercevoir son expression.

« Hey- woah, » bégaie John, choqué, n'ayant besoin de d'une seconde de latence pour que ses bras retrouvent leur étreinte autour du génie qui commence à trembler. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je suis désolé, John, » chuchote Sherlock contre sa peau, sa respiration fébrile s'échoue sur sa clavicule. Le bras de John se resserre sur sa taille.

Le cœur du blond se loge dans sa gorge. « Ne t'excuse pas, » murmure-t-il, enlaçant son colocataire avec ferveur, lui frottant le dos pour le calmer alors que la tempête fait rage dans l'esprit du rugbyman.

« Si, » bredouille Sherlock, cachant davantage sa face. John peut sentir la chaleur de ses pommettes incandescentes à travers son t-shirt. « J'aurais dû m'excuser plus tôt mais je... je suis désolé. Pour tout ce que j'ai dit et d'être parti sans un regard en arrière... je-je ne voulais pas... »

« C'est bon. » John dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux. « Vraiment, tout va bien, Sherlock. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai, » claque le brun. « J'aurais dû m'excuser plus tôt et je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait. Je suis désolé. Tu avais raison sur tout et je suis... désolé. »

Quelque chose se tord dans l'estomac de John en réponse à l'effusion d'excuses qui ne ressemble honnêtement pas à Sherlock. L'idée même d'avoir eu raison lui file la nausée, la peur comble son crâne.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » essaie-t-il encore. Sa voix fluctue. Il tente de se remémorer les mots d'Irene qui lui assurait que rien de physique ne s'était produit, mais comment pouvait-elle vraiment savoir. Elle n'a parlé à Sherlock qu'un bref instant et si quelque chose était réellement arrivé et que-

« Rien, » murmure Sherlock, pressant son front contre la gorge de John, son soupir est fantomatique sur sa pomme d'Adam. « Mais tu avais raison quand même. »

« Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu plus que ça, Sherlock. » John essaie de l'aiguiller sans le faire flipper.

Râlant de résignation, Sherlock inspire discrètement. « Il n'a pas... il n'est pas allé bien loin mais il en avait... définitivement l'intention. »

Une brûlure acide remonte le plexus solaire de John comme un feu ardent, alimenté à l'essence, et le joueur de rugby fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'étouffer car débouler chez Victor Trevor pour lui refaire la face dans l'immédiat ferait plus de mal que de bien. Mais _bon Dieu_ , que c'est tentant. Des images de la gueule ravagée dansent derrière ses yeux. L'idée que ce connard planifiait de poser ne serait-ce qu'un _doigt_ sur Sherlock Holmes le rend malade-

« John. »

Il a besoin d'un moment pour réaliser que Sherlock est penché sur lui. L'inquiétude tire ses traits, ses yeux sont écarquillés, ronds, anxieux, ses lèvres sont entrouvertes de son prénom. John détend ses poings du matelas, s'ébranlant pour se reprendre. « Pardon, » grommelle-t-il, effaçant prestement les images de son cerveau.

« Es-tu en colère contre moi ? » Le front de Sherlock est strié d'atroces rides. « Je suis tellement désolé John, vraiment, je sais que tu avais raison. Je n'aurais pas dû y aller, je suis désolé- »

« Non non, hey, » l'apaise John, ses mains trouvant ses joues. « Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, pas du tout. Je suis en colère contre _lui_. En fait, je suis totalement _furieux_ contre lui. » Même sans prononcer son nom, John peut sentir son sang pulser d'une haine pure. « Je ne peux pas croire que ce mec ait pensé pouvoir poser ses mains sur toi- »

« Il ne l'a pas fait, » s'empresse de rectifier Sherlock. « Je te le promets, John, il ne m'a pas touché. Je n'ai pas... je ne l'ai pas laissé aller aussi loin. »

Ça brise quelque chose à l'intérieur de John, de savoir que Sherlock était dans cette situation. Même si rien ne s'est techniquement produit, y penser lui donne envie de vomir. Cette pensée que quelqu'un a essayé de blesser Sherlock, _son_ Sherlock. Ça le fait voir rouge. « D'accord, » chuchote-t-il, caressant ses pommettes de ses pouces, tentant de le rassurer autant que de se rassurer.

« Il ne m'a pas touché, » insiste Sherlock, ses iris grises supplient John de le croire. « Je le jure. Il m'a juste balancé des ignominies et puis Paul est arrivé et- »

« Que t'a-t-il dit ? »

Doux Jésus, il n'aurait pas dû poser cette question. Il aurait dû se contenter de laisser couler, de le laisser oublier, car il ne s'est rien produit et Sherlock va bien, Sherlock n'a rien, Sherlock est _sain et sauf_. Mais John aime de toute évidence souffrir.

« Je- » bégaie Sherlock, la bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant deux fois avant de sceller définitivement ses lèvres, soutenant un long moment le regard de John. Il finit par souffler et détourner les yeux. « Rien, vraiment. »

« Sherlock, » susurre John, rangeant une boucle vagabonde derrière l'oreille du génie. « S'il te plaît, raconte-moi. »

« Ce n'est rien, » marmonne Sherlock aux couvertures, évitant toujours le contact visuel, bien qu'il accueille volontiers le toucher de John. « Il... il a juste souligné le fait que je n'ai, tu sais, pas beaucoup d'amis et que ce-... que tu es hétéro et que... il a dit que tu ne voudrais... jamais... de moi. »

John a besoin de cinq secondes pour reconstituer les bouts de phrase, les engrenages dans sa tête tournent à plein régime et les choses prennent enfin un sens.

Et la vue de John se floute d'une _rage_ comme il n'en a jamais connue.

« Il a. Dit. _Quoi_? » rugit John entre ses dents, le feu reprend du service et l'enflamme, lui rappelant les divers scénarios élaborés dans le but d'assassiner Victor Trevor. Car cette petite merde a dit au magnifique, brillant, parfait Sherlock Holmes que John Watson ne voulait pas de lui et Victor Trevor ne mérite pas de respirer le même putain d' _oxygène_ que son génie de colocataire.

Sherlock fait un bond à l'entente du ton employé, incertain du comportement à adopter face à une telle implosion. Mais le blond l'attrape avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop, regrettant immédiatement son emportement.

« Je te veux, Sherlock Holmes, bon sang, _bien sûr_ que je te veux, » réplique-t-il fiévreusement, couvrant le visage du génie de baisers, pressant ses lèvres sur chacune de ses joues, son nez, les commissures de sa bouche, murmurant sans discontinuer. « Je te veux, je te veux _tellement_ , _bien sûr_ que je te veux. »

Le gémissement qui s'échappe des lèvres biseautées est à la fois torturé et inestimable. Sherlock cherche à répondre par ses propres baisers, sans jamais arrêter de susurrer _John_ comme il le laisse dévorer ses pommettes, ses doigts arachnéens se lacent à ceux, plus courts et bronzés, de John sur ses joues, laissant reposer tout son poids contre lui.

Ils ont besoin d'un long moment pour faire tomber la pression, Sherlock de retour sur sa poitrine, lové autour de John avec précaution. « Alors, pas hétéro ? »

John baille dans ses cheveux et sourit. « _Définitivement_ pas hétéro. »

« Ç'aurait été sympa de le savoir il y a quelques semaines, » se plaint Sherlock en pouffant, creusant ses ongles entre les côtes de John pour le punir.

« Désolé, » rit John, enlaçant plus étroitement Sherlock. Il veut alléger l'atmosphère avant de dormir. Il se sent bancal et comme sur un fil. « Mais c'est bon, pas vrai ? C'est bon, si je te veux tant ? »

C'était supposé être taquin. C'était supposé être bête et absurde, rien qu'une boutade après trop de sérieux.

Mais la pause qui suit fait tomber la blague à l'eau, le silence emplit la nuit et le cœur de John bat plus fort dans ses oreilles. Il attend, le souffle court. Il lui vient à l'esprit que c'est idiot, que ce n'est pas ce que Sherlock désire, que le jeune homme ne désirait que quelques baisers, peut-être un câlin. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il n'a encore rien dit. John s'apprête à s'écarter quand Sherlock le devance et quelque chose de lourd et laid s'écroule dans les intestins de John.

Voilà, c'est fini, alors. C'est ici que tout prend fin-

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » questionne férocement Sherlock, s'asseyant et plantant en John ses pupilles aiguisées. Même dans les ténèbres, John le ressent comme le soleil sur sa peau. Il rend son regard à cette silhouette planant au-dessus de lui, seulement capable de discerner le chaos des boucles et l'angle aigu des épaules. « Spécifiquement, je veux dire. Est-ce que tu... me veux ? _Tout_ de moi ? Ou juste... ça ? Parce que si tout ce que tu veux est... ça, alors c'est d'accord. Je vais... Je prendrai tout ce que tu accepteras de m'accorder. »

C'est une balle en plein cœur, le perçant pile au centre et le brisant en millions de miettes. La peine fend sa poitrine et tire des larmes de ses yeux. Il fixe ce garçon dont il est fou depuis des mois, et qui lui offre son corps, au cas où ce serait tout que John désire de lui. Seigneur, penser que quiconque, tout particulièrement _lui_ , puisse traiter Sherlock Holmes de cette manière est plus douloureux que tout ce qu'il a jamais connu.

Avant que la douleur ne l'engloutisse entier et ne lui ôte ses mots, John se jette en avant, attrape Sherlock par les hanches et le tacle presque du bout opposé du lit. Il sourit difficilement quand un doux _oomph_ sourd résonne lorsque la tête de l'autre percute le matelas.

John avale le bruit avec sa bouche, épinglant le génie aux draps de doux et lents baisers, riant -ou sanglotant, il n'est pas certain- contre ses lèvres tandis que Sherlock passe ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« Écoute moi bien, Sherlock Holmes, » halète John entre deux coups de langue, capturant la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock et la mordant sans préavis. « Je te veux. _Tout_ de toi. Chaque petit bout, pigé ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quoi que ce soit de toute ma vie. Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai attendu ? Combien de temps de _t'ai_ attendu ? Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser filer. Pour rien au monde. »

« John, » est la seule réponse qu'il obtient alors que Sherlock se hisse pour plus de baisers, son corps ondulant sans ordre au rythme de la danse de leurs lèvres.

« Si tu veux bien de moi, » continue John dans un chuchotis, traînant sa langue dans le cou de Sherlock jusqu'à la jointure de son épaule. « Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureux. Je ne veux jamais arrêter de t'embrasser. Et de te voir. »

« Nous vivons ensemble, John, » glousse Sherlock, sonnant amusé alors même qu'il tire John à lui. « Évidemment que nous nous verrons. »

« D'accord, sale gosse, » marmonne John, tirant sur les cheveux de Sherlock pour l'embêter. Ça semble avoir l'effet parfaitement inverse, puisqu'il émet un petit gémissement. Hm. John note mentalement de s'en souvenir pour plus tard. « Ce que je voulais dire est que je voudrais te voir en propre et due forme, même si nous vivons ensemble. Genre... t'emmener dîner quelque part. Sortir avec toi. _Être_ avec toi. »

La chaleur entre eux s'apaise en douces vagues de plaisir. Les baisers urgents deviennent de lents touchers tendres. L'expression d'espoir incompressible qui s'affiche sur la visage de Sherlock mérite chaque minutes de douce torture que John a vécue ces deux derniers mois.

« Ah ouais ? » siffle Sherlock. Ses yeux clairs s'accrochent à John comme s'il découvrait la lune et le cœur de John rate un battement.

« Ouais, » confirme-t-il, se penchant pour apposer un autre doux baiser révérencieux sur la bouche de Sherlock pour sceller sa déclaration. « Et ne me demande pas si j'en suis sûr, parce que je te _jure_ que je le suis. »

* * *

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _D'accord, mes chéris, LES TRUCS COOLS VONT COMMENCER ! Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont lu mes fic précédentes, vous savez très bien combien J'AAAAIME LE SMUT et cette histoire ne sera pas différente ! Alors s'il vous plaît, suivez le lapin blanc dans le trou du teenlock sexy si vous osez. Sinon, c'est peut-être le bon moment pour vous de sauter du train en marche, parce que nous petits gars vont faire de très vilaines choses ;) CA CHAUFFE !__

 _ _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! S'il vous plaît, soyez gentils en commentaire, j'ai passé un sale moment avec ce chapitre et je préférerais que vous vous absteniez de commenter si vous n'avez que du négatif en réserve. Merci !__

 _ _Ma page tumblr n'est qu'amour ! Rejoignez-nous !__

Dois-je encore vous dire que je ne suis pas d'accord avec l'auteure et que tous vos commentaires me sont importants, positifs comme négatifs ? ;)

Chapitre 13 le mercredi 31 janvier !

D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;)


	13. Chapitre 13

Bienvenue pour ce treizième chapitre !

Fanny : Ah ! Bah si c'est presque la fête du slip, c'est que tout va bien ! ;) Merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :D

Je ne fais que traduire le recueil de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove dont vous pouvez retrouver la version originale sur AO3 : / series / 224537

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _MERCI BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP à ishaveforsherl pour ta patience, tes mots doux, ton amour et ton amitié. Je ne serais jamais capable de finir cette histoire sans toi et je ne serais même pas capable de SURVIVRE sans toi ! Merci de tout ce que tu fais pour moi ! Un merci spécial à awkwardtiming également qui me fait écrire tous les jours, que ce soit trente minutes ou trois heure, ça m'aide tellement tellement TELLEMENT, alors merci merci pour ça !__

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **J'aimerai Probablement Toujours Tes Mains Autour De Mon Cou**

 **Chapitre 13**

Au petit matin, le lundi, avant que le soleil ne se soit totalement levé et ait traversé les interstices des volets de leur chambre de dortoir pour se répandre sur le lit, John Watson s'éveille lentement en poussant un soupir ronchon alors que ses paupières lourdes s'ouvrent bon gré mal gré pour trouver une fournaise de taille humaine pressée contre lui, le réchauffant de la tête aux pieds sous la couette déjà épaisse. La fraîcheur de Londres est bien loin, sous la chaleur combinée des couvertures et de ce corps radiateur.

Et John Watson, toujours à moitié endormi, sent une toute autre sorte de chaleur fleurir dans sa poitrine. La compréhension lui parvient et un sourire jovial s'empare de sa bouche en mouftant contre les boucles sombres qui chatouillent son visage. La joue à laquelle appartiennent ces boucles est pressée contre son torse. Le reste du long corps mince est moulé à la silhouette de John et leurs jambes sont parfaitement emmêlées.

Il est absolument impossible de ne pas gigoter pour se rapprocher plus, de le serrer juste un peu plus dans ses bras, de respirer juste un peu plus profondément et de profiter de chaque seconde. Le cœur de John ralentit, pulsant joyeusement dans sa cage thoracique, battant au rythme de l'épaule dans sa paume qui se lève et redescend. Le garçon dans ses bras dort encore comme un bébé, inhalant et exhalant avec contentement.

Car Sherlock Holmes est dans le lit de John Watson depuis la nuit dernière, se promenant dans le pays des rêves, allongé juste à côté de John. C'est probablement la meilleure chose qui se soit jamais produite dans la _vie_ de John Watson.

De petits ronflements émanent de la bouche biseautée, sifflant silencieusement dans le t-shirt de John et murmurant contre sa peau, comme une réminiscence que oui, Sherlock est vraiment là et oui, Sherlock et bel et bien sain et sauf et oui, Sherlock est réellement _sien_. La lueur matinale ne fait que souligner la beauté de l'instant. John s'autorise à déposer un baiser dans le chaos des boucles qui recouvrent presque sa bouche. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de fredonner d'appréciation quand Sherlock se tend dans son sommeil, se rapprochant encore et marmonnant quelque chose d'inintelligible contre le pectoral de John. Ses doigts arachnéens pressent le bas du dos de John. Son bras est passé en travers de la taille de John et l'enlace plus fort, couplé d'un subtil souffle de satisfaction.

Même dans son sommeil, Sherlock veut être aussi proche de John qu'humainement possible. Ce simple fait allume une braise entre les poumons du joueur de rugby, libère des papillons dans son ventre. Il ne désire rien de plus que rester dans cette position pour la fin de ses jours. Frottant distraitement le dos du génie toujours couvert de son maillot, le bout de ses doigts s'accroche au numéro. John prend toute la mesure de la chose, il se réveille en câlinant Sherlock, qui porte _son_ uniforme, dans _son_ lit, et _merde_ , il est heureux. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. John Watson est si foutrement _heureux_.

En fait, non. Heureux n'est même pas _suffisant_ pour décrire les sentiments qui assaillent John. Heureux ne rend pas justice à ce qu'il ressent.

Heureux est un euphémisme.

John est _extatique_.

C'est une sorte d'euphorie qui le submerge, la sensation si vraie du poids de Sherlock sur son flanc, de ses membres autour de lui, de sa respiration sur son épiderme. Il voulait ça depuis _si longtemps_ , des semaines et des mois à baver comme un fou malade d'amour, à observer de loin, à souhaiter et espérer et fantasmer et _désirer_ , désirer toucher et étreindre et être avec Sherlock, et désormais...

Désormais, il l'a.

Désormais, il a _tout ça_.

Et John ne peut pas s'empêcher de serrer brièvement un peu plus fort le garçon dans ses bras car une autre vague de cette drôle d'hystérie le submerge. Des petites étincelles crépitent dans toutes les cellules de son corps. Il se sent étourdi et sacrément ridicule, à sourire si fort pour ce garçon dans son lit, au point d'être sûr que ses joues lui feront mal pendant des jours. Mais il s'en fiche, même pas un petit peu, car c'est exactement ce pourquoi il a patienté.

C'est ce que le bonheur provoque chez quelqu'un.

Et John veut que jamais on ne lui enlève.

Retraçant du dos de ses phalanges les recoins anguleux du visage de Sherlock et suivant le chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres, savourant la douceur, le souffle léger, chaque petite mimique involontaire, John ne peut pas ôter ses yeux du génie bouclé, ne peut pas se résoudre à regarder ailleurs une seconde. Le voir est transcendant.

Bon sang, Sherlock est _magnifique_ , le matin.

Enfin.

Sherlock est _toujours_ magnifique, peu importe l'heure de la journée.

Mais il y a quelque chose de si paisible et sublime à propos de ce garçon brillant, lové dans les bras de John comme si c'était exactement sa place, confortable, béat et un peu ronfleur, marmonnant occasionnellement contre la poitrine de John. Sa peau pale est rosie par leur deux chaleurs combinées. Ses traits d'ordinaire sarcastiques sont en quelque sorte plus doux et moelleux dans sa rêverie, flexibles et calmes, imprudents et parfaits.

Le cœur de John lui donne soudainement l'impression d'être trop gros pour que ses côtes le contiennent. Il observe son colocataire dormir, s'attendant à ce que sa cage thoracique explose à tout instant sous le trop plein d'émotions provoquées par cet homme niché contre lui. Tout ce qu'il a tenté d'enterrer au fond de lui remonte à la surface avec une facilité déconcertante. Ça tourne en lui, simplement pour lui rappeler qu'il attendait ça depuis des mois et pour l'autoriser à en prendre la pleine mesure.

Alors que John dépose un nouveau baiser sur le front de Sherlock, les mini-papillons de son ventre virevoltant et batifolant, le brun se tend une nouvelle fois, projetant ses hanches en avant. La vision de John se brouille en périphérie, la légèreté du bonheur qu'il éprouve mute en quelque chose de plus dense et épais. Les baisers et les câlins semblent brusquement insuffisants car l'autre rue encore contre lui, alertant le corps de John d'autres désirs et besoins qui n'étaient que latents jusqu'à ce qu'un rappel très tangible soit pressé sur lui.

Putain.

Putain de bordel de _merde_.

John Watson est un foutu _idiot_.

S'il avait utilisé son putain de cerveau une seule seconde la nuit dernière et pas uniquement son cœur, John aurait réalisé combien il est _dangereux_ de dormir dans le même lit que Sherlock Holmes quand le but numéro un de John est d'y aller _doucement_. Quel con il était de ne pas songer à ce qu'il se passe actuellement. Mais ses pensées n'avaient pas dépassé le _Emmener Sherlock Holmes dans mon lit immédiatement_.

Et voilà qu'une dureté plutôt compliquée à louper est pressée contre sa cuisse et sa propre chair, empaquetée dans son boxer, _merci Seigneur_ , se retrouve prisonnière du ventre de Sherlock qui bouge au rythme qu'il respire, attirant l'attention de John juste entre eux. Et c'est sans mentionner le fait que son propre maillot frotte la tête de son-

 _Bordel de merde, ressaisis-toi, Watson_ , se gronde John, se mordant la lèvre pour contenir le gémissement qui menace de passer sa bouche alors que Sherlock inspire fortement, contractant son ventre sur l'érection de John qui se tortille-

 _Non_.

Ça ne va pas.

Lentement.

Bordel de merde, _lentement_.

Dénouant son bras de Sherlock, John s'écarte et fouille à l'aveugle derrière lui, attrapant du plat de la paume l'oreiller supplémentaire coincé entre le mur et le lit, là où il l'avait fourré en faisant avec empressement son lit la veille. Il soupire de soulagement et le cale doucement entre leurs hanches, s'échinant à ne pas déranger Sherlock dans le processus. Il n'en revient pas de s'être réveillé dur après sa première nuit avec le génie.

Une respiration plus hachée que les autres ramène ses pensées au garçon dans ses bras. Le corps contre lui s'étire considérablement un instant tandis que la prise de fer de Sherlock se relâche. Des yeux bleu cristal le fixent vaguement, ensommeillés et groggies, et pourtant si foutrement _adorables_.

« John ? » croasse Sherlock, la voix enrouée par le réveil, la bouche déjà à mi-chemin de bailler, ses longs bras se détachant pour faire craquer ses os, parcouru de frissons, avant que ses membres ne reprennent possession de John, retombant lâchement contre ses hanches, comme si c'était une routine, comme s'ils le faisaient tous les matins.

John aime ça.

« Bonjour, toi, » sourit John, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine à la vue d'un Sherlock Holmes doucement éveillé, se mouvant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue chaude du brun, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Les pommettes de Sherlock rougissent et il baisse timidement la tête, comme s'il ne savait pas comment accueillir tant d'affection si tôt le matin. « Bonjour, » murmure-t-il en retour, mais John peut voir ses lèvres s'ourler d'un sourire bienheureux.

Nom d'un chien, John est complètement _baisé_.

Tellement niqué, cent pourcent _perdu_ pour ce garçon adorable, sexy, charmant, ridicule et _parfait_ dans son lit. Il prend un instant pour le contempler se réveiller, contempler la douce lumière du soleil qui danse sur sa peau pâle, contempler les paupières qui s'efforcent à rester ouvertes après tant de temps à les clore, le contempler en train de regarder _John_.

Parce que Sherlock l'observe également.

Analysant, examinant, déduisant, Sherlock semble plus que disposé à lui retourner ses œillades, ses pupilles déjà sur le qui-vive, évaluant l'instant, évaluant l'autre à ses côtés, évaluant le fait qu' _ils se réveillent ensemble dans le même lit_. Quelques petites traces d'inquiétude persistent dans ses iris, une minuscule pointe d'incertitude, comme s'il n'était pas encore totalement sûr que tout ceci est réel ou qu'il est le bienvenu dans ce lit maintenant que le soleil s'est levé, ni même ce qu'il est supposé faire par la suite. Mais John y distingue une lueur d'excitation, la nouveauté de se réveiller recroquevillé dans les bras du joueur de rugby a clairement le même effet que sur John. Le sourire de délice qui se joue sur sa bouche finit de compléter le tableau.

Ses beaux yeux gris scintillent lorsqu'ils détaillent John, commençant par ses cheveux et son visage, en profitant clairement pour tout mémoriser avant de descendre le long du corps de John. Son regard est un peu flou alors qu'il jauge son partenaire de lit, un peu désorienté, mais pas mécontent. Alors John le laisse regarder, le laisse faire ce qu'il veut car, honnêtement, John est déjà prêt à laisser Sherlock faire ce qu'il veut. Il est complètement démuni face au génie, il ne désire rien de plus que faire de lui le plus comblé des hommes. Il veut que dans ses prunelles persiste cette combinaison d'émerveillement, de curiosité, de fascination et de joie. Alors John se laisse reluquer et constate avec un certain amusement le froncement de sourcils confus quand les yeux de Sherlock s'arrêtent sur l'oreiller entre eux. Des engrenages grincent sans conteste dans sa tête avant que ses yeux s'arrondissent, comprenant de toute évidence ce dont il est question.

Le rose de ses joues s'assombrit brusquement de sept teintes, le regard attiré par l'oreiller comme par un aimant, incapable de se détourner, incapable de regarder _John_ , gelé d'une horreur abjecte. La couleur de ses pommettes est si intense qu'il ne peut pas se retenir, le spectacle est trop pur et parfait pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Il glousse.

Sherlock braque ses pupilles sur lui en une seconde et John jurerait que le rouge a tourné au marron.

« Mesures de sécurité, » sourit John avec un clin d'œil, récoltant un autre rougissement déconcertant, embrassant tendrement le visage brûlant dans une tentative d'apaiser l'embarras, aussi adorable que ce soit. « Nous ne pouvons décemment pas laisser certaines parties de nos corps se frotter pendant notre sommeil, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oh mon Dieu, » geint Sherlock dans le t-shirt de John et le joueur de rugby aboie un autre éclat de rire, parce que c'est vraiment trop parfait et qu'il est si foutrement heureux, et même une érection matinale gênante ne pourra pas lui enlever ça.

« Ho, allez, » pouffe John. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'embrasser ou de toucher le garçon dans ses bras, roulant Sherlock sur le dos et planant au-dessus de lui. Il apprend avec hilarité que la rougeur du bouclé s'étend jusque dans son cou et disparaît sous le maillot de John. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais le seul doté d'un... ahem, _membre_ désobéissant. »

Ça semble relaxer légèrement Sherlock dont les magnifiques iris bleu marbré observent John de sous ses long cils noirs, l'anxiété se mélangeant à la curiosité, l'espoir et, _doux Jésus_ , est-ce de l'excitation ? « Vraiment ? »

« Mon Dieu, oui, » chuchote férocement John, espérant que son ton est assez convainquant pour réconforter. « Tu n'as visiblement pas conscience de ce que tu me fais, Sherlock Holmes. »

L'excitation paraît supplanter les autres émotions dans ces yeux brillants, engendrant un déferlement de luxure trop intense pour qu'il parvienne à contenir son gémissement. La chaleur du regard que lui envoie le garçon sous lui ne l'aide en rien à calmer son sexe bandé. Il remercie le Tout-Puissant pour la barrière-oreiller toujours en place et qui les prévient de tout contact malvenu. « Mais, » se débrouille-t-il pour marmonner malgré la sécheresse de sa gorge, la tension ne fait pourtant que s'accroître lorsqu'il murmure : « On devrait y aller... lentement. Pas vrai ? »

Ça a au moins le don de ramener Sherlock à la réalité. Il concentre ses yeux sur ses doigts qui tripotent l'ourlet du vêtement qui recouvre son torse. « Bien sûr, » acquiesce-t-il rapidement sans que sa peau ne retrouve une couleur normale. « Je- je ne-... Je n'ai p-pas _fait exprès_ de- »

« Hey, » sourit John, glissant la phalange de son index sous le menton de Sherlock pour l'obliger à relever le visage. « Tu n'as rien provoqué. C'est simplement biologique. » Il plante un bref baiser sur son arc de cupidon qui menace de former sa bouderie habituelle quand John lui rappellera qu'ils sont supposés avoir cours aujourd'hui, alors qu'il préférerait rabattre la couette sur leurs têtes et dorloter Sherlock toute la journée.

Ce qui n'est définitivement _pas bon_.

Pas aujourd'hui.

Pas _encore_.

Sherlock mérite mieux qu'une vulgaire partie de jambe en l'air au réveil de leur première nuit ensemble dans ce même lit.

Sherlock mérite le _monde entier_ , selon John.

« Je veux faire ça comme il faut, » lui assure John, déposant de petits baiser sur les coins de la bouche de Sherlock entre ses mots et traçant de son pouce sa lèvre inférieure. « Tu es très important à mes yeux. Ce qu'il y a entre nous est important pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'on se foire en allant trop vite en besogne, okay ? »

« Okay, » accepte Sherlock à bout de souffle même si son regard est parti quelque peu dans le vague, les paupières lourdes. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent sans son accord, comme hypnotisé par le toucher de John qui le cajole tendrement, enroulés dans les draps froissés du lit qu'ils ont partagé. L'intimité du moment les enveloppe dans un cocon.

« On ira à notre propre rythme, » continue doucement John, allant et venant du bout du doigt sur cette lèvre tentatrice, remarquant à peine que sa voix a perdu des octaves. Le silence du matin, la chaleur des couvertures et les yeux de son colocataire chargent l'ambiance d'électricité. « Pas la peine de se presser. »

« Oui, John, » respire Sherlock, moitié convaincu moitié absorbé. Son rougissement embarrassé se transforme en un rose d'une toute autre origine. Ses pupilles dilatées fixent le joueur de rugby d'une pure _luxure_.

« Bien, » chuchote John, incapable de résister plus longtemps et fondant déjà sur le garçon, capturant sa bouche d'un baiser langoureux et rassurant, leur langues ondulant paresseusement l'une contre l'autre tandis que le blond épingle sans vergogne le génie à l'oreiller et l'emballe, au diable l'haleine du réveil.

Il est toujours tôt, et la chrysalide de couette dans laquelle ils se sont enroulés est enivrante, l'endroit parfait pour se toucher tendrement et s'embrasser sans urgence et se délecter de l'autre, ce qu'ils attendaient depuis trop longtemps. John espère qu'il s'agit du premier réveil d'une longue série de semblables. Rien qu'eux deux profitant des premières heures du petit jour, se découvrant avec révérence d'une manière dont ils n'étaient pas autorisés avant, se caressant et se câlinant en silence, stupéfiés d'avoir enfin obtenu ce qu'ils désiraient, leurs lèvres se trouvant d'elles-mêmes, leurs mains errant, leurs souffles se combinant, savourant calmement le simple fait d'être ensemble.

Fourrageant ses doigts dans les mèches de John, tirant sur le cuir chevelu jusqu'à causer des étincelles à la base de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il soupire dans la bouche de Sherlock, sa propre main se saisit de la hanche de Sherlock. « Je crois que j'aime beaucoup me réveiller avec toi dans mon lit, » susurre John.

« C'est plutôt adorable, non ? » confirme Sherlock sur le même ton, raclant de ses ongles les petits cheveux sur la nuque du joueur de rugby, inclinant la tête et s'offrant à plus de baisers, ne quittant jamais le visage de John des yeux.

« C'est _toi_ , qui est adorable, » argue John, songeant que ces doigts dans ses cheveux ne devraient jamais en bouger car ce qu'ils y font est _foutrement_ incroyable.

Un doux son s'échappe des lèvres de Sherlock, quelque chose comme de la surprise mélangée à de l'appréciation. Son expiration se perd dans la bouche de John et se creuse une place dans sa poitrine, traverse son ventre et se dirige droit à son aine-

« On doit se lever, » chuchote difficilement John, bien qu'il n'esquisse aucun geste alors que la moitié lucide de son cerveau le flagelle d'être si sensible. « On a cours. »

« Non, » répond simplement Sherlock. Ses bras se verrouillent au cou de John et l'attirent plus près. John se glorifie de ce plan ingénieux à base d'oreiller car c'est actuellement la seul chose qui le garde de s'emparer pleinement du corps sous lui.

« Si, » rit John, attrapant une lèvre entre ses dents et la mordant gentiment. « On est obligés. Sinon, on ne quittera jamais cette chambre. »

« Ça me va, » rétorque Sherlock, ignorant les faibles protestations de John et concentrant son attention sur ce point si particulier juste sous l'oreille de John, ses lèvres fantômes humidifiant la peau.

John en est complètement fou.

« On... on devrait vraiment se lever, » essaie à nouveau John, de plus en plus fébrile à mesure que le brun dévient téméraire, sortant sa langue pour lécher les tendons du cou de John, lapant et suçant avec tant de légèreté, expérimentant d'une main de maître et faisant perdre sa raison à John. « _Merde_ , c'est bon. »

« Hm, » note Sherlock avec satisfaction. Il recommence, remontant au lobe de John et l'emprisonnant entre ses lèvres, le mordillant du bout des dents juste assez fort pour faire haleter John. La main sur la hanche du bouclé se recroqueville sur le jersey comme s'il s'accrochait à sa santé mentale.

« _Putain_ , » siffle John d'une voix brisée, se résolvant finalement à mettre fin à l'exploration en reculant violemment, et plutôt douloureusement. La perte de contact le torture. « Nous devons arrêter, » gronde-t-il, à peine capable de poser les yeux sur le jeune homme aux lèvres rougies et aux joues roses allongé sur son lit sans que sa motivation de se fêle et qu'il cède de nouveau à l'appel. Même habillé, Sherlock a l'air aguicheur, comme sorti tout droit d'un magazine pour adulte, débauché et froissé, étalé sur les draps tel une offrande, suppliant presque John de le prendre comme bon lui plaira. Ses iris d'ordinaire claires sont assombries de façon éloquente tandis qu'il observe John derrière ses longs cils.

C'est putain d' _obscène_.

Et John est presque totalement persuadé que Sherlock ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ou ce dont il a l'air à cet instant précis ou l'état dans lequel il _met John Watson_. Mais ça n'en entrave pas les effets. Son pouls tambourine dans sa gorge, galvanisé par cette jeune créature n'attendant que d'être manipulée.

John tente une longue inspiration apaisante par le nez et une expiration toute aussi lente par la bouche. Il fixe ses yeux sur la tête de lit pour se détacher du spectacle interdit aux mineurs de Sherlock Holmes étendu dans son lit qui va nourrir ses rêves interdits jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. « Nous devons a-arrêter avant... avant... »

S'asseyant promptement, Sherlock place une main étonnamment stable sur la cuisse de John, se soutenant de l'autre et contemplant John de derrière ses boucles chaotiques, les yeux écarquillés, ronds et _désireux_. « Avant quoi ? » interroge-t-il doucement, la voix encore plus profonde que d'habitude, les lèvres subtilement ouvertes et brillantes de salive et si délectables que John pourrait simplement-

John a besoin de toute sa force pour ne pas replaquer le génie au matelas et dévorer à nouveau sa bouche, mais il y parvient. Quelque chose, au-delà de ces océans sombres que sont les pupilles de Sherlock, lui rappelle que ce garçon a avant tout besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui.

Ce garçon a besoin d'être conduit avec précaution.

Ce garçon a besoin de plus qu'une simple branlette avant d'aller en cours.

« Avant que nous n'allions trop vite, » murmure le joueur de rugby, passant une main dans les boucles de Sherlock pour amortir la douleur du rejet qui se répand sur le visage de Sherlock. « Je te l'ai dit : nous devons y aller lentement. C'est important pour moi. _Tu_ es important pour moi. »

Le rougissement revient aussitôt mais ces yeux translucides paraissent incapables de lâcher le regard de John. Sherlock le dévisage, si tendrement, choqué et, bordel de merde, _heureux_. Il laisse les paroles de John s'infiltrer en lui. Un petit frisson parcoure sa silhouette. Son corps ne semble pas savoir comment réagir à la déferlante d'émotions qui surgit.

Et Dieu Tout-Puissant, John _adore_ ce garçon.

Il adore chaque fibre de Sherlock Holmes.

Il adore ce cerveau démesuré dans sa tête, il adore ces bouclettes absurdes qui pendent devant ses yeux et qui cachent momentanément ces iris changeantes sur lesquelles John pourrait écrire des chansons. Et John adore la manière dont le corps inexpérimenté de Sherlock, car il est clair à cet instant précis plus que tout autre qu'il est inexpérimenté, réagit à chacun de ses mots. Chacun de ses touchers. La manière dont il se courbe, ondule, se tord à chaque fois que John y porte son attention, se tendant et tremblant, se hissant et s'affaissant, réclamant plus de caresses et d'étreintes, cédant à son besoin de montrer combien c'est important pour lui aussi.

John pourrait dévouer des heures au corps sous lui, taquiner chaque tendons qui se contracterait à son contact, tracer des motif sur la peau marmoréenne du torse, chuchoter des mots doux et passionnés, promettre les étoiles, la lune et le soleil.

Et John prévoit de lui dédier de nombreuses _heures_ , rien que pour ça.

Mais simplement pas aujourd'hui.

Pas encore.

« Okay, » paraît consentir Sherlock, le souffle haché, se gorgeant toujours de l'attention de John, opinant étourdiment comme s'il céderait à n'importe quoi tant que John continuerait de lui dire ce genre de choses.

Les vannes se sont rouvertes dans la poitrine de John et remplissent ses entrailles d'une autre vague d'affection, si forte que son corps en a presque mal.. La vue du brun qui se tord pour ses mains et l'implore de les lui accorder donne envie à John de retourner se blottir sur le matelas et de garder le bouclé pour toujours.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de larguer quelques petits baisers supplémentaires contre ses lèvres moelleuses en passant une main sur le jersey de son maillot, le long du sternum de Sherlock, juste pour sentir sa respiration une fois, deux fois, avant de murmurer : « Maintenant, debout. On ne peut pas se permettre d'arriver en retard en cours. »

Reculant et rampant hors du lit avec efforts, John se lève et rassemble ses affaires pour la douche, choisissant ses vêtement du jour et ignorant résolument le garçon qui l'imite en boudant, la lèvre inférieure pendante de la perte de chaleur et de confort et de John. Il grommelle en se dirigeant vers son armoire, se préparant pour sa journée avec bien moins d'efficacité que le blond.

La pulsion de l'attraper par les hanches et de la plaquer au mur assaille John comme un tacle sur le terrain de rugby. Il doit fermer les yeux un long moment, les doigts cramponnés au jean qu'il tient pour occuper ses mains et se focaliser sur son programme, qui est de passer la porte et pas de revenir au lit.

Autant que l'idée de quitter Sherlock puisse lui peser, John _sait_ qu'ils doivent parfois se séparer. Si ce n'est pas maintenant, ce sera irrémédiablement plus tard.

Mais quand même.

Ça fait putain de _mal_.

Se préparer à partir et s'éloigner de Sherlock Holmes lui fait mal. Devoir s'asseoir dans un bâtiment que Sherlock Holmes n'occupe même pas, à un bureau qu'il ne partage pas avec Sherlock Holmes, interagir avec des gens qui ne sont pas Sherlock Holmes, lui fait mal.

Ça fait _mal_.

Mais c'est également la réalité, et c'est sans doute plus sûr ainsi, car John devient de plus en plus entreprenant, aventureux et nécessiteux de son colocataire. Un petit break est nécessaire.

Ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que John apprécie l'idée.

Ce que John n'aime pas non plus, au-delà du fait que les lèvres et le corps de Sherlock seront loin de lui la majeure partie de la journée, est que tout de Sherlock sera loin de lui. Et après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, John n'a pas honte d'admettre que perdre Sherlock des yeux le rend un peu nerveux. Laisser Sherlock voguer dans un monde dangereux sans protection lui fait grincer des dents.

Considérant que Victor Trevor rôde sur le campus, John pense qu'on ne peut pas le blâmer de s'inquiéter.

Et John _déteste_ vraiment ça. Il déteste l'idée de ne pas être là pour défendre Sherlock à chaque occasion, pour veiller sur son angle mort. Ce qui est ridicule, il le sait, mais il ne peut pas faire taire la bête enragée qui grogne dans sa cage, au fin fond de ses tripes, prête à se déchaîne et protéger ce qui est sien.

Parce que Sherlock lui _appartient_ , maintenant.

Ce qui sonne probablement horriblement possessif et à la limite de l'inapproprié, si tôt dans une relation. Mais John n'a de toute manière pas l'intention de le dire à haute voix, bien que la pensée soit ancrée en lui, bien décidée à rester.

Sherlock est _sien_.

Et il est à Sherlock.

Et ce vile être humain nommé Victor Trevor ne posera ses mains sur eux.

Jamais.

Sur cette dernière pensée définitivement trop protectrice, un autre corps vient à la rencontre de celui de John, le ramenant à l'instant présent et l'extrayant de ses tourments. Il prend connaissance de son environnement et se retrouve dans l'espace de Sherlock. La petitesse de la chambre ne leur laisse que peu de marge pour se croiser sans que leurs épaules ne se frôlent. Mais cette fois, John suppose que ce n'était pas un accident et se réjouit du fait qu'il n'ait plus à réprimer les petites piques de plaisir qui parcourent son bras quand la peau de Sherlock effleure la sienne. Et avant qu'ils prennent conscience de ce qui se passe, le joueur le rugby presse le génie contre la porte de son placard, les corps se moulant parfaitement, de longs doigts s'emmêlant aux mèches blondes, les langues dansant comme si elles ne l'avaient pas fait depuis des années.

C'est impossible pour John de garder ses mains dans ses poches quand Sherlock s'apprête à valser dans tout le campus, à slalomer entre les étudiants et à quitter le champ de vision de John. L'idée de le verrouiller dans la chambre avec lui est finalement très tentante. Lui et la brute furieuse qui l'habite se feraient une joie d'épingler un peu plus longtemps le génie à la porte, de goûter Sherlock une dernière fois avant ce qui va être une très longue journée, de mordre ses lèvres et de lécher avidement l'arrière de ses dents, de sorte qu'il mémorise exactement la saveur de Sherlock Holmes, puisqu'il n'aura pas l'occasion de revérifier durant cette longue journée de cours. Il se délecte de chaque douce exhalation et petits gémissements qui s'échappent de cette magnifique bouche.

« Je ferais mieux de vous trouver dans mon lit ce soir, Monsieur Holmes, » ronronne presque John, posant ses paumes sur le battant, de chaque côté de la tête de Sherlock et frôlant ses lèvres des siennes en parlant. « N'essayez même pas de regagner le votre. »

« Qu'en est-il du dîner ? » glousse Sherlock en se tortillant, traînant ses mains sur les flancs de John et s'agrippant à la taille du blond. Il apprécie visiblement ce petit jeu de domination et l'animal en John retourne se nicher, certain d'avoir définitivement marqué son territoire, même si la menace n'était pas imminente.

John sourit, toujours gourmand du rire de Sherlock Holmes, du rose qui assombrit ses pommettes. « Je suppose que nous pourrions en effet dîner avant. Mais après ça, au lit. Mon lit, plus spécifiquement. »

« Oh, bien. » Sherlock tente de feindre l'ennui en soupirant comme s'il acceptait quelque chose dont il n'a pas envie. Mais John entend l'intérêt dans son ton.

C'est franchement compliqué de quitter la chambre, après ça, et ça l'est encore plus de ne pas laisser la panique envahir l'esprit de John quand Sherlock lui sert un dernier sourire crève-cœur en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne journée, disparaissant de la pièce et de la vue de John avant que le joueur de rugby n'ait eu le temps de changer d'avis.

Et John se dit que ça ira. Que cette journée sera longue mais sans embûche, qu'il fera ses devoirs, qu'il ira à son entraînement de rugby, que Sherlock l'attendra sur le chemin qui sépare le terrain et le dortoir et que tout ira bien.

Ça ira.

Tout ira bien.

* * *

Ça ne va pas.

Son téléphone portable a pratiquement fusionné avec la main de John. Il l'a serré dans ses doigts pendant presque neuf heures et il n'a pourtant pas émis le moindre bruit. Ça ne va définitivement pas _bien_.

Pas un mot.

Pas un seul putain de mot de la part du génie que John était pourtant en train de galocher comme pas permis quelques heures plus tôt et qui le rend complètement dingue.

À dix-sept heure, la panique l'a englouti tout entier alors que John fixe l'écran de son portable qu'il tripote dans sa paume pour au moins la quatre-vingtième fois en se dirigeant vers le terrain de rugby. Il attend qu'il s'illumine d'un texto de Sherlock Holmes qu'il est désespéré de voir apparaître toute la journée.

Son colocataire s'en tient au silence radio et John conjugue tous ses efforts pour ne pas laisser l'anxiété le gouverner mais hélas, le voilà qui marche en pilote automatique, prêt à tuer quelqu'un pour que son téléphone sonne.

John sait que c'est stupide.

Il le _sait_.

Il sait qu'il réagit excessivement. Il sait que les cours monopolisent chaque seconde et que les devoirs peuvent nécessiter toute la concentration et il _sait_ qu'il est absurde.

Et pourtant, son cerveau décide de s'en foutre et de rester focalisé sur son portable, hermétique aux discours de ses professeurs, aux voix des étudiants et à tout ce qui concerne sa carrière académique de manière générale car Sherlock est quelque part où n'est pas John et le joueur de rugby se damnerait pour un brin de conversation qui lui assurerait que tout va bien, que Sherlock va bien et qu' _ils_ vont bien.

Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient l'habitude de s'envoyer constamment des messages. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils font et c'est un peu con de la part de John de s'attendre à ce que ça arrive maintenant.

Mais le blond s'imaginait en quelque sorte que la nuit dernière avait fondamentalement changé tout de leur relation, qu'il aurait hypothétiquement le droit à un _Salut_ textuel venant de son compagnon de chambre.

Tout était si merveilleusement parfait, ce matin. C'est un peu terrifiant de songer que rien n'a changé.

De plus, Victor Trevor hante toujours les ténèbres du campus et John n'a honnêtement aucune idée de ce dont ce petit enfoiré est capable. Mais ce qu'il sait pour sûr est que si Victor pose un seul putain de doigt sur Sherlock Holmes, John ne répondra plus de rien.

Ce qui est _précisément_ ce pourquoi il cède à dix-sept heures une, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il se dit car la vérité est trop dure à affronter dans l'état actuel des choses, et envoie lui-même le premier message, incapable de patienter plus longtemps. Son manque de self-control lui fait l'effet d'une bêtise sans nom, surtout qu'il verra le génie dans une heure et demie, après son entraînement, mais John est au bord de la falaise et a besoin d'être rassuré.

 _Comment se passe ta journée ?_

Merde, c'est à chier, mais John s'en contrefout, il a des clous dans le crâne.

Il a juste besoin de savoir. Il a besoin de savoir que Sherlock est en sécurité.

La sensation de vibration dans sa main gèle les pensées de John et il s'emmêle les doigts pour déverrouiller l'écran, la paume moite de sueur. Voir le nom de son colocataire au-dessus de la petite enveloppe est la meilleure des délivrances.

 _ **Correcte. Et la tienne ?**_

John dévisage les mots sous ses yeux. Quatre mots simple, aucune intention, aucune indication d'un sens plus qu'un autre. Même pas de vraie information.

Quelque chose dans le ventre de John se tortille d'inconfort et avant d'en avoir conscience, ses pensées ont retrouvé leur routine de sur-interprétation. Il ne peut pas les s'en empêcher après une journée de silence de Sherlock.

Correcte ? Oh Seigneur, _correcte_? Quelque chose est arrivé ? Quoi ? Les gens ne disent que leur journée est correcte que lorsqu'elle est désastreuse, pas vrai ? Sherlock essaie-t-il de lui dire quelque chose ? Que _rien_ ne va ?

Où est-ce la façon de Sherlock de lui dire qu'il va bien ? Peut-être va-t-il réellement bien ? Peut-être que _tout_ va bien ?

Bon sang, il faut que John arrête d'y réfléchir, ces mots n'ont plus de sens dans sa tête, rien qu'un rassemblement de bruits incohérents qui tournent et qu'il se répète encore et encore. Il se frotte le visage d'une main, il en aurait presque le tournis. Il aurait préféré envoyer à Sherlock un de ses textos habituels, de sorte qu'il ne lise pas entre les lignes pour découvrir ce que l'esprit trop complexe de Sherlock cache dans ses recoins.

Il est très mauvais.

 _Ça va_ , commence-t-il à pianoter, se creusant la tête pour trouver quelque chose de plus long quelque chose de plus significatif, quelque chose qui pourrait lui rapporter plus d'informations, autre que le fait que Sherlock soit toujours en vie et capable de taper un message. Il plane sur le bouton 'Envoyer', tente de déterminer ce qu'il pourrait rajouter sans avoir l'air de supplier et sans laisser entendre qu'il se meurt intérieurement.

 _Ça va. Tu as vu Irene, aujourd'hui ?_

Ça paraît inoffensif, non ? Une simple question. Un petit approfondissement du programme de Sherlock. Peut-être pas assez subtil mais, avec un peu de chance, pas totalement évident. L'envoyant rapidement sans se laisser le temps de se remonter le bourrichon, John fourre le téléphone dans sa poche, presque effrayé de voir la réponse.

Qui vient immédiatement.

 _ **Non. Je n'avais pas chimie, aujourd'hui.**_

Exhalant le souffle qu'il ne se savait même pas retenir et détendant ses épaules, trop heureux d'apprendre que Sherlock n'a eu aucune raison d'approcher Victor, même s'ils auraient été dans une salle blindée de monde, John offre un petit sourire à l'appareil dans sa main, sachant pertinemment que Sherlock ne pouvait pas le voir mais espérant qu'il irradie assez pour que ses ondes traversent le téléphone. Ce bâtard n'a même pas le droit de regarder Sherlock Holmes. Il ne mérite pas de respirer le même oxygène que le génie.

S'octroyant un long moment pour souffler un bon coup, John s'apprête à refouler toute la tension accumulée au cours de la journée lorsqu'un nouveau message vibre dans sa paume. En l'ouvrant, de lourds nuages s'amoncellent sous son crâne.

 _ **C'est bien ce que tu voulais savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Si j'avais croisé Victor ?**_

Attrapé la main dans le sac.

La culpabilité pèse horriblement dans le ventre de John, ses oreilles chauffent d'embarras. Il avait apparemment oublié que le radar à conneries dont Sherlock est pourvu détecte également les messages foireux. Son manque de discrétion n'arrive pas à la cheville de son brillant intellect.

Ce qui atteint John dont le corps est parcouru de frissons d'inconfort. Son esprit met du temps à intégrer ce qui est pourtant évident. Les faits tombent comme des charges, ouvrant métaphoriquement les yeux de John.

Sherlock n'a pas vu Victor aujourd'hui.

Sherlock n'a pas vu Irene aujourd'hui.

Sherlock n'a pas envoyé de message à John de toute la journée.

Personne n'a causé ce silence et ce manque de textos. Ce n'est pas une source extérieure qui pose préjudice à leurs interactions, même si tout semble parfait en face à face. Ce n'est pas un troisième élément qui insinue cette sensation de malaise, cette sensation que quelque chose va définitivement mal.

C'est John.

Oh mon Dieu, c'est forcément John qui rend Sherlock muet et, maintenant, soupçonneux en prime. Le déséquilibre de cette discussion est si palpable que John sent son estomac se retourner, ignorant de ce qui les a conduit à ce stade et effrayé de le découvrir.

Tout allait bien, ce matin. Tout était parfait, ce matin.

Que s'est-il passé quand Sherlock a quitté leur chambre ?

Incapable de contenir la peur qui crépite à la base de son échine, John poursuit cette conversation agonisante.

 _Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien_.

 _ **Et tout va bien, John. Je peux m'occuper de moi.**_

 _Je sais que tu peux._

Sa gorge enserre sa respiration lorsqu'il tape le message suivant, espérant qu'une petite boutade fera redescendre la pression de l'échange et lui permettra de retoucher terre.

 _Mais tu ne devrais pas toujours porter le fardeau. Dieu sait que tu peux être pénible._ (1)

 _ **Merci de t'inquiéter.**_

 _Je veux juste que tu ailles au mieux._

 _ **J'apprécie.**_

L'accalmie n'apaise en rien les crampes de panique qui attaquent les intestins de John. Il se sent comme s'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat et ne sait absolument pas pourquoi. S'est-il passé quelque chose ? A-t-il involontairement fait quelque chose que a énervé Sherlock ?

Il ne parvient pas à savoir quoi, mais la preuve est dans ces messages, courts, froids et presque irrités, comme si John avait fait irruption dans la journée de Sherlock sans y être convié, comme si prendre des nouvelles de son colocataire était inconvenant.

Comme si Sherlock n'était pas intéressé par un brin de conversation avec John Watson.

Et toute sa joie qu'il éprouvait depuis la veille se dissipe en un rien de temps. L'inquiétude et la peine comble le creux laissé alors que John fixe le portable dans sa main. La réalisation de ce qui est sur le point de se passer l'écrase.

Victor Trevor est le vilain parfait de leur histoire, une menace physique et concrète qui respire, parle, blesse et qui attend, quelque part, le moment parfait pour agir.

Mais l'autre menace, la plus proéminente à cet instant, est celle que John a évité de nommer toute la journée, ce sentiment tenace au fond de son esprit, l'aiguille qui s'immisce entre les vertèbres de son échine à chaque nouvelle vibration du téléphone.

La menace que, peut-être, Sherlock pense que la nuit dernière était une erreur.

Que, peut-être, ils devraient tout bonnement oublier que ça s'est produit.

Que, peut-être, il regrette d'avoir embrassé John Watson.

Cette idée brûle la gorge de John d'une douleur qui traverse ses os. Il ressasse ses souvenirs, chaque toucher, chaque baiser, chaque instant partagés ces dernières vingt-deux heures. Il cherche quelque chose qu'il aurait raté, quelque chose qui montre que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, que Sherlock ne voulait pas de ça, que Sherlock regrette tout.

Mais il ne trouve rien.

Il ne trouve pas une seule seconde durant laquelle Sherlock ne le regardait pas avec adoration, ne s'offrait pas à plus d'attention, ne participait pas à ce qu'ils ont échangé cette nuit.

C'est comme si à la minute où il a passé le seuil de leur chambre ce matin, l'ardoise s'était effacée et que tout ce qui s'était bâti entre eux n'existait plus.

Est-ce pour cela qu'il a ignoré John toute la journée ?

Est-ce pourquoi ses messages sont si concis ?

Est-ce vraiment tout ce à quoi John a droit ? Une seule putain de nuit ?

Merde, c'est tellement _injuste_.

Une lourdeur pèse sur le cœur de John à mesure que l'idée de ne plus avoir ce qu'il avait _tout juste_ eu trace son chemin dans sa tête. La possibilité que ce soit bel et bien la vérité le noie sans eau.

Putain de merde, ça... ça changerait tout.

Plus de flirt.

Plus de nuit dans le même lit.

Plus de baiser.

Plus de possibilité de _plus_.

John ne sait pas si son pauvre cœur pourra tenir le coup si on lui retirait tout ça.

Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Il est _certain_ de ne pas pouvoir le supporter. Il en est _convaincu_.

Lorsque John arrive à l'entraînement, il est tellement absorbé par ses tourments qu'il est à peine conscient de son environnement. Il triture son portable, cherche une idée pour poursuivre cette discussion dérangeante avec son colocataire. Attendre une autre heure et demie pour connaître la finalité de sa relation avec Sherlock Holmes est insupportable. Il veut des réponses, merde.

 _Une préférence pour le dîner ?_

C'est nul, mais il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps avant que l'entraînement ne débute-

 _ **Non.**_

John _grogne_ de frustration. Mets-y du tien, Sherlock.

 _J'ai envie d'italien._

 _ **Okay.**_

 _Ou peut-être indien ?_

 _ **Ça sonne bien.**_

« Bon sang, » grince John à haute voix, ses yeux fusillent le stupide appareil dans sa main. Il n'a _aucune_ marge de manœuvre. Est-ce vraiment ainsi ? Est-ce déjà fini ? Après une seule magnifique nuit ensemble, c'est comme ça que ça se termine ?

C'est tellement injuste que John veut hurler. Une boule obstrue sa gorge, des larmes d'acide s'accumulent devant ses yeux. Il ne peut pas croire qu'il ait stupidement pensé avoir obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait pour que finalement, ça lui soit arraché le jour suivant.

 _Bordel_ , que s'est-il passé ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Sherlock a-t-il soudainement décidé-

« JOHN WATSON ! LA TERRE A JOHN WATSON ! »

Levant si brusquement la tête que sa nuque craque, John rencontre trois paires d'yeux braquées sur lui, Paul, Mike et Greg qui l'observent, chacun balançant entre le souci et l'agacement.

« Euh- salut, » se lance formellement John, le front plissé de confusion. Sa main est toujours lourde de son portable.

« On t'appelle depuis trente secondes, mec, » renifle d'indignation Paul. « Je sais bien que ton téléphone est important mais il me semble que le bien-être de Sherlock l'est encore plus, non ? »

« Ouais, » confirme Mike en acquiesçant sérieusement. « Allez, la Brigade a besoin de nouvelles. »

Oh merde.

La honte étreint les entrailles de John en entendant les mots qui roulent sur la langue de Mike. Il se rend compte qu'il a complètement oublié d'informer ses amis, dans sa hâte de se mettre au lit, de telle sorte qu'il puisse y inviter son sublime colocataire. Ce qui ne sera probablement pas une excuse suffisante aux yeux de ses coéquipiers qui se sont de toute évidence fait un sang d'encre.

« D'ailleurs, » Mike pointe John du doigt. « Je suis quelque peu offensé de ne pas avoir été convié dans ce truc de Brigade. Merde, les gars ? »

« Tu étais avec Sherlock quand on a forgé le groupe. » Paul agite dédaigneusement la main, le regard toujours dirigé sur John. « En plus, je t'ai tout raconté. »

« Ouais, mais vous jouiez aux espions et tout ! » grommelle Mike en croissant les bras sur son buste. « Je suis sûr que j'aurais fait un espion au poil. Ç'aurait été cool de m'inclure. »

« Oh arrête ça, tu étais dans le coup. » Greg lève les yeux au ciel. « T'es là, nan ? »

Mike se redresse légèrement. « Vrai. » Ses yeux retrouvent immédiatement John, toute trace d'irritation effacée, honnêtement inquiet du sujet premier de la mission. « Alors ? Sherlock? »

Déglutissant difficilement, la panique reflue dans sa poitrine et bloque ses voies respiratoires, John ne sait vraiment pas quoi dire. Tellement de choses se sont passées la veille, de mauvaises choses, ensuite des bonnes, encore après des choses _incroyables_. Et aujourd'hui, peut-être que les mauvaises sont de retour. John ne sait même pas si les bonnes et incroyables choses sont à prendre en compte, puisqu'elles semblent prendre fin aussi vite qu'elles ont commencé. Et voici ses amis et coéquipiers, angoissés par l'état de son compagnon de chambre, et John n'est même pas fichu de trouver une réponse correcte car il n'en a pas. Il ne sait même pas ce qui se passe.

« Oh ouais ouais, non, Sherlock va bien. Bien. Il va bien, » balbutie-t-il comme un idiot, le visage échauffé par l'embarras des mots qui se bousculent dans sa bouche.

Greg hausse un sourcil frustré, les paupières plissées, et dit : « Myc va péter un câble si je lui balance ça sans lui donner d'autre détail que Sherlock 'va bien'. Sérieux, comment va-t-il ? Il n'est rien arrivé avec Victor, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, non, rien de ça, » ajoute rapidement John en secouant la main. Même à ses propres oreilles, ça sonne bancal et bizarre mais il ne peut vraiment pas former une phrase complète concernant tout ce qui a suivi son _Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ puisque ça a principalement consisté à embrasser Sherlock Holmes comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Il est un peu secoué. Victor ne l'a pas touché mais il lui a dit des tas de trucs cruels. Mais il va bien. »

« Merci Seigneur, » opine Mike, ne remarquant apparemment pas l'air d'animal blessé de John. « Ce connard ferait bien de garder ses distances. »

« Sans blague, » gronde Paul. « Il ferait même bien de ne pas regarder dans la direction de Sherlock. » Il se retourne vers John, les yeux ronds et authentiques. « J'ai déménagé, au fait, Johnny. J'ai emballé mes affaires et je me suis cassé. Je ne veux pas tremper là-dedans. »

« Il habite chez moi en attendant de trouver mieux, » complète Mike. « On s'éloigne tous de ce bâtard. »

« Merci, les mecs, vraiment, » déclare John d'une voix faible et pathétique. La discussion se serait sans doute arrêtée ici si le capitaine de leur équipe de scrutait pas jusqu'au fin fond de l'âme de John, sans participer à la joyeuse conspiration pour Assassiner Victor Trevor, préférant plutôt dévisager son ami, le regard jugeur et interrogateur, évaluant chaque pli du visage de John. John sait qu'il va poser des questions.

Il a clairement tiré des leçons de son temps passé avec l'aîné Holmes.

« On doit garder un œil là-dessus malgré tout, » avertit Greg, analysant toujours attentivement John, notant que toute l'histoire n'a pas été déballée, qu'une partie leur a été cachée.

Et John aimerait pouvoir lui en parler. Aimerait les entretenir de sa situation, aimerait pouvoir tout leur expliquer du miracle qui lui a permis d'embrasser Sherlock Holmes et combien cette nuit était incroyable. Mais actuellement, il ne sait pas ce qu'il en est ni quelle est sa position vis-à-vis de son colocataire, et il aimerait démêler tout ça avant de tout conter à ses coéquipiers.

« Ça marche, Cap, » annonce Mike. « Au moins, maintenant, on n'a plus à s'inquiéter que Sherlock fonce droit dans la gueule du loup. »

« C'est vrai, » le rejoint Paul, branlant du chef. « On le gardera en sécurité, Johnny. Ce sera plus facile, vu que Sherlock sait qu'il est mauvais. »

Et John serait sûrement plus reconnaissant pour leur conviction s'il n'y avait pas cette sensation étouffante dans sa tête, celle qui lui dicte que quelque chose se passe très mal dans sa relation avec Sherlock. Quelque chose qu'il doit découvrir avant de pouvoir en dire plus.

Il essaie d'acquiescer son appréciation mais Greg, de son côté, prend les devants.

« Tu vas bien, mon pote ? »

« Ouais, ça va. » John s'oriente vers son capitaine avec un sourire pincé, espérant que l'imminence de l'entraînement abrégera son calvaire. « Juste, tu sais, longue nuit, tout ça. »

« T'es sûr ? » Les sourcils de Greg sont froncés à l'extrême.

Les deux autres se réintéressent à eux, jaugeant leur ami.

« Quoi ? » le presse Mike, remarquant enfin la tension des épaules de John et l'atmosphère qui plane entre lui et Greg. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« John ? » appuie Paul.

Toussant d'inconfort et essayant de ne pas gigoter, l'intéressé hausse les épaules avec ce qu'il espère ressembler à de la nonchalance. « Rien, les gars, vraiment, désolé, je-... juste ah, un peu distrait, c'est tout. »

Le sang quitte brusquement le visage de Greg, son regard inquisiteur de plus tôt de retour. Il gronde férocement. « John, » articule-t-il d'un ton sans appel. « Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé hier ? Avec... avec Sherlock ? Parce que tu peux nous en parler, tu sais- »

« _Non_ , » s'emporte John en agitant le menton de gauche à droite à toute vitesse. Le remord colore ses mots. Il s'en veut de les laisser s'inquiéter de l'état de Sherlock parce que John est un mauvais acteur. « Je le jure, il est-... Sherlock va bien. Vraiment, il va bien. »

 _Je crois, du moins_ , rajoute-t-il silencieusement, honnêtement incertain de l'état actuel du bien-être de Sherlock, bien qu'il ne pense pas que Victor Trevor y soit pour quelque chose.

« Alors quoi ? » Greg ne se calme qu'une fraction de seconde, fixant intensément son coéquipier. « Tu agis vraiment étrangement, John. »

« Tu peux nous parler, tu sais, » plussoie Paul, les traits adoucis par l'empathie. « Je sais que c'est compliqué, crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est. Mais peu importe ce qu'il se passe, on peut aider. »

« On veut juste s'assurer que tout va bien, » insiste Mike, John ne sait pas s'il a déjà vu ses coéquipiers aussi alarmés. Ils se tracassent, proposent leur aide alors que John se contente à se refermer sur lui-même comme un con.

« Écoutez, je... je vous le dirai plus tard, okay ? » annonce John, à la limite de la supplique. Toutes ses différentes émotions pour toutes ces personnes auxquelles il tient se heurtent. « Sherlock va bien et est en sécurité, je vous le promets. C'est simplement qu'il y a un petit, euh-, quelque chose qu'on doit mettre au point et- »

« Quel petit quelque chose ? » persiste Greg en amorçant un pas en avant, suivi de près par Mike et Paul, s'approchant de John comme un bouclier protecteur, offrant leur assistance et leur amitié, et ce dont John pourrait avoir besoin. « Allez, Johnny. Sherlock fait pratiquement partie de ma famille, si je dois savoir quelque chose- »

« Je l'ai embrassé. »

Ça sort de sa bouche, conduit par son subconscient avant qu'il ne puisse se mordre la langue. Il regrette immédiatement ses mots, se sentant complètement idiot de résumer une situation si complexe en quatre pauvres mots.

Momentanément déstabilisés par son aveu, les trois membres de son équipe le dévisagent, comme absents, pendant une interminable seconde.

Greg est le premier à recouvrer ses esprits, courbant ses lèvres d'un sourire malicieux et connaisseur, les traits si brillants qu'on le penserait être celui qui vient de réaliser son rêve. « Pu-tain de merde, » ricane-t-il, les yeux scintillants, taquins et emplis d'excitation.

« Oui ! » Mike est le deuxième à émerger, le poing levé en l'air, mimant ce même signe qu'il exécute lorsqu'il marque sur le terrain, le visage fendu d'un large sourire. « Putain, _finalement_! »

« Merde, mec, je ne savais pas si tu avais perdu tes couilles, vu le temps que tu as mis, » l'embête Paul, son bonheur pour son coéquipier émane de ses prunelles. « Félicitation ! »

« C'est un putain de _miracle_. » Greg, pour sa part, rit comme un fou, heureux comme pas permis, inconscient de l'imminence de l'écroulement du monde de John.

« Ouais, bah- » essaie John, se passant une main dans les cheveux, s'échinant à trouver une manière d'expliquer clairement toute la difficulté de sa position sans avoir l'air pitoyable. « Ce n'est pas si simple. »

Les trois garçons se figent sur place, comme si la déclaration de John avait jeté un sceau d'eau gelée sur leur bonne humeur et le blond se déteste déjà.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » se lance Mike en fronçant exagérément les sourcils. « Pour moi, ça a l'air simple, au contraire. Sherlock n'était pas fou de joie ? Il est dingue de toi, tu sais. »

Même en connaissant le froid ambiant qui règne entre lui et son colocataire, les mots de Mike réchauffent quelque chose de doux et tendre dans la poitrine de John en se souvenant de l'étreinte étouffante de Sherlock la nuit dernière, la pluie de baisers, son désir d'enlacer John toujours plus serré, autant que John avait besoin de lui.

L'espoir qui flotte en lui allège sa tête, son optimisme revient en un rien de temps. Peut-être que Sherlock ne se sentait tout simplement pas d'humeur pour discuter et que quand John le verra après l'entraînement, le bonheur de ce matin sera de retour.

Ça semble trop facile, mais John s'accroche à cet espoir comme à un fil de vie, remerciant silencieusement ses merveilleux coéquipiers sans lesquels il ne saurait pas quoi faire.

« C'était... bizarre, aujourd'hui, » explique John sans trop donner de détails. « Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui de toute la journée et quand on s'est enfin parlés, il paraissait... distant. »

Les trois garçons le regardent un long moment, silencieux, patientant. « Et ? » l'engage Paul en agitant la main.

John se fane, incertain de comment formuler la suite. « Et... ça a juste l'air- ça a juste l'air bancal. C'était si parfait hier soir, même ce matin, et maintenant, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. »

Ses amis ne semblent pas inquiet comme l'est John. Plus encore, les trois autres échangent une conversation de regards, s'observant avec de petits rictus, les yeux pétillants, comme si une blague stagnait dans l'air, sans que John en ait pris connaissance. « Quoi ? » exige-t-il, légèrement irrité par la moquerie.

« John, » répond calmement Greg, quoi qu'incrédule. « C'est de _Sherlock_ , qu'on parle. Sherlock Holmes. Tu le connais, nan ? Tu connais toutes ses bizarreries, son cerveau surdimensionné et- »

« Oui, » le coupe John en soufflant d'irritation. « Et alors ? »

« Et alors, tu pensais réellement que les choses seraient _simples_ , avec lui ? »

Dubitatif, John réfléchit. « Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? »

« Ça veut dire que ça ne fait qu'un _jour_ , Johnny, » sourit Mike comme si John était bien trop mignon et attendrissant. « Un seul jour. Laisse-lui du temps, d'accord ? Il a probablement besoin d'enregistrer tout ça. »

« J'ai l'impression que Sherlock a besoin de plus que seulement quelques heures pour se faire à l'idée de l'évolution de votre relation, » acquiesce Paul.

« Sa _première_ relation, » corrige Greg avec un clin d'œil dans la direction de John. « Ce pauvre petit ne sait sûrement même pas ce qu'il est censé faire. Je suis certain que quand tu rentreras chez vous ce soir, tout ira parfaitement bien. »

Assimilant lentement toutes les informations qu'il a reçues en pleine face, l'univers de John ne met pas longtemps à trembler.

Bon sang.

Ils ont raison.

Ses amis ont tellement raison que John a à la fois envie de les étreindre et de leur en foutre une pour être plus clairvoyants que lui sur la situation.

« Je-... ouais, » concède-t-il en opinant, se sentant incroyablement bête de ne pas s'en être aperçu le premier. « Ouais. Vous avez raison, les mecs. »

« On sait, » confirme Mike avec un rictus. « Mais je pense que ce sera encore mieux ce week-end. En fait, tu es sommé de l'emmener à la fête d'après-match, samedi soir. Trinquer pour célébrer ça ! »

« Toi et la boisson. » Paul lève affectueusement les yeux au ciel alors qu'ils se dirigent vers un banc pour enfiler leur équipement avant le début de l'entraînement. « Tout est une excuse pour picoler, avec toi. »

« Bien sûr ! » renvoie Mike et leurs badineries continuent tandis que leurs voix se dissipent aux oreilles de John. Le blond se refocalise sur son téléphone, encore bouleversé par la froideur de son supposé partenaire. Mais il se sent malgré tout moins décalé par rapport au contexte. Peut-être réagit-il excessivement. Peut-être que les gars ont raison.

Peut-être que Sherlock sera parfait quand il l'attendra sur le chemin qui sépare le terrain de rugby de leur dortoir.

« Concentre-toi sur l'entraînement maintenant, et sors-toi Sherlock de la tête, » l'encourage Greg. « Je suis sûr que ça ira quand tu le verras après. »

Et John prend le conseil, décidant de défouler toutes ses inquiétudes, sa panique et son anxiété dans le jeu, se vidant la tête des pensées obstruées par le génie qui le rend complètement fou pour la quatre-vingt-dix prochaines minutes.

* * *

Les choses, cependant, ne s'améliorent pas lorsque Sherlock ne l'attend pas sur le chemin qui borde le terrain à la fin de l'entraînement. Il n'est pas planté là, timidement, ou prétendant ne pas regarder, ou faisant comme s'il retournait au dortoir.

John ne le trouve pas.

Et le cœur de John se plombe un peu plus dans sa poitrine.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Qu'a-t-il raté de si significatif ?

Pourquoi cette chose fragile entre eux semble-t-il se terminer alors qu'elle vient à peine de commencer ?

Fourrant hâtivement ses affaires dans son sac et saluant vaguement le reste de l'équipe qui s'étonne de son empressement, John traverse la route à grands pas, essayant de calmer le tambour dans sa cage thoracique qui n'est nullement dû à son sprint.

Défonçant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment et se ruant dans le corridor, John ouvre la porte de sa chambre à la volée, retenant son souffle de peur de constater ce qui s'y trouvera. Il est terrorisé à l'idée que Sherlock n'y soit pas, la panique de ce que cela voudrait dire l'engloutit tout entier alors qu'il se précipite à l'intérieur. L'apaisement instauré par sa conversation avec ses amis a complètement disparu et l'anxiété l'écrase comme une enclume.

Pourtant le voilà, sur sa chaise, penché sur son ordinateur, à son bureau, entouré de pléthore de tubes à essai, de papiers, de livres qui menacent de s'écrouler à n'importe quel moment, ce garçon qui a rendu John fou toute la journée, les lanières en caoutchouc de ses lunettes de protection froissant et pliant ses boucles, les orientant dans des directions improbables, ses doigts pianotant fiévreusement sur le clavier.

John est assailli d'un besoin pressant de courir à lui et de l'enlacer, car le voir faire quelque chose d'aussi banal que procéder à une expérience dans leur chambre fait bégayer le cœur de John, tranquillise ses nerfs suppliciés. L'espoir germe en lui, l'espoir que tout n'est peut-être pas perdu.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Sherlock s'est rigidifié en entendant la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, les mains gelées au-dessus des touches, et l'espoir de John se renverse au sol. Le garçon aux yeux écarquillés, à l'air terrifié, pivote pour poser son regard sur John, au chambranle de la porte. Ses magnifiques yeux verts sont grossis par le plastique des lunettes. Les lèvres douces dont John connaît désormais le goût sont entrouvertes de choc.

Le _click_ de la porte qui se referme derrière lui est tonitruant aux tympans de John, mais le silence qui tombe inconfortablement l'est encore plus. Aucun d'eux n'ose bouger, aucun d'eux ne sait quoi faire ni comment.

Ils restent ainsi un long moment, la respiration lourde, se dévisageant sans se quitter une seconde.

C'est si étrange que John commence à gigoter, se sentant parfaitement con d'avoir couru pour revenir à la maison comme si la personne qu'il était avide de revoir l'était aussi pour lui. Toutes ses peurs crépitent à la base de sa nuque, l'inquiétude se répand dans ses nerfs et rend ses paumes moites.

Peut-être que c'est vraiment fini.

Peut-être que Sherlock cherche la bonne méthode pour dire à John qu'il ne veut finalement pas-

« John. »

Les longs doigts se contractent autour de l'accoudoir. John note le mouvement avant que son regard ne soit happé au son de son nom qui s'échappe de bouche parfaite de son colocataire. Et en cet instant, il lui paraît absolument ridicule d'avoir douté une seule seconde.

Ils se rencontrent à mi-chemin, Sherlock se jetant de sa chaise, John se propulsant de la porte. Le sac de rugby tombe au sol, les lunettes de protection l'y rejoignent, libérant les boucles sauvages. C'est comme si les mains de John prenaient vie d'elles-mêmes, s'apposant sur les joues du génie, ses majeurs s'alignant à sa mâchoire définie, ses pouces caressant les pommettes aiguisées, attirant Sherlock si près que ses propres mains trouvent les hanches de John et s'y agrippent, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Les neuf dernières heures passées dans l'horreur mutent doucement en quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de tendre et tranquille, quelque chose de délicat et calme alors que John s'empare de la bouche de Sherlock et glisse sa langue entre ses dents, l'enlaçant dans ses bras forts, ne le laissant partir pour rien au monde. Surtout pas après les tourments internes qui l'ont habité toute la journée, il ne lâchera pas Sherlock.

Il n'y a aucun 'Salut', aucun échange de plaisanteries, seulement le corps contre le corps, le souffle dans le souffle. Ils se ressentent, se remémorent l'autre après tant d'heures séparés, ce qui devrait être proprement ridicule, mais ils ont l'impression que c'est le plus important. Cette chose entre eux est encore si nouvelle, si fragile, et la moindre minute sans l'autre est une éternité. Le grand corps contre John semble fléchir sous son contact. Sherlock soupire dans le baiser langoureux qu'ils partagent, comme s'il se souvenait enfin de comment respirer. John est d'ailleurs sûr qu'il ne s'en sort pas mieux.

« Tu m'as manqué, toute la journée, » chuchote John entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il se recule, incline la tête et fond derechef, s'échinant à embrasser Sherlock de toute son âme.

« Toi aussi, » halète Sherlock en se faufilant pour se rapprocher encore, répondant avec enthousiasme aux mots de John.

Fourrageant ses doigts dans les boucles sombres à l'arrière de son crâne, John traîne une série de baisers le long de la mâchoire de Sherlock jusqu'à enfouir son visage dans son cou de cygne, pressant sa paume conte le bas de son dos, se gorgeant de son odeur, laissant son parfum et sa présence l'enivrer. Il retrouve finalement la parole, celle que les dernières heures tumultueuses lui avaient ôtée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, toute la journée ? » essaie-t-il de demander, la sensation de la respiration de Sherlock contre sa gorge est à la fois apaisante et captivante, assez pour effacer le mordant de ses mots, les affaiblissant et les reléguant au stade de simple gémissement.

« Cours, » murmure Sherlock en retour, désirant tout sauf briser l'intimité du moment, attrapant toujours John par les hanches, le bout de son nez frottant sous son oreille où il dépose subrepticement un baiser. « Évidemment. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas m'envoyer rapidement un texto ? » siffle John, se lovant contre la clavicule de Sherlock et massant son cuir chevelu. « J'aime savoir que tu vas bien. »

« Je te pensais occupé, » répond Sherlock sur le même ton, le souffle coupé en sentant la langue de John retracer le tendon de son trapèze, levant la tête pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. « Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

Souriant sur la peau de porcelaine, John grogne. « Et si je veux m'inquiéter pour toi? »

« Eh bien, je- _Oh_. » Sherlock bégaie et gémit fortement en sentant la langue de John s'immiscer dans son oreille. La chair de poule l'assaille, sous les doigts de John, sur sa nuque.

« Tu quoi ? » le taquine John, refermant ses lèvres sur son lobe et réduisant la réplique de cette bouche délicieuse à un énième grondement.

« Je- je, » essaie encore Sherlock mais échoue misérablement, pantelant, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de John pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. « Je ne... Je ne voulais pas être un fardeau pour toi- _Seigneur_. »

« Tu ne seras jamais un fardeau, » chuchote John à son oreille, plantant un baiser succinct juste en dessous et y frottant son nez une seconde. Il a juste besoin de l'étreindre, de se souvenir que c'est vrai. Que maintenant, c'est _eux_ , eux-deux contre le reste du monde. « N'ose jamais penser que tu es un fardeau. »

Le génie recroquevillé contre lui reste silencieux un moment, ses doigts arachnéens survolant la colonne vertébrale de John comme une caresse fantôme. « Je suppose que je n'étais pas au point sur la dynamique de... _ça_... en dehors de notre chambre. »

« _Ça_? » rit John, se reculant assez pour éclater un baiser à la commissure de sa bouche. « 'Ça' veut dire notre relation ? »

Le pourpre se répand immédiatement dans le cou du brun, un rouge soutenu sur ses joues qui fait briller davantage ses yeux d'un bleu impossible. « Oui, » tente-t-il de grince sarcastiquement mais l'effet est bien trop atténué par son visage cramoisi.

Gloussant et passant avec insistance son pouce sur une pommette rose, John ne peut contenir son sourire, épris par l'adorable rougissement de son magnifique petit-ami confronté à la réalité de ce qu'ils sont. C'est si précieux que John en est réchauffé tout entier. « La dynamique, » le taquine-t-il, « est que nous sommes ensemble. Et nous pouvons tout à fait nous envoyer des messages toute la sainte journée parce que je déteste être loin de toi et ces petits bouts de phrases insignifiants que tu m'as servis plus tôt m'ont laissé très frustré. »

« Eh bien, je ne savais pas ce que tu faisais, » marmonne Sherlock sur le ton de l'argumentation, fixant ses pieds mais restant tout proche de John. Il semble aussi incapable de s'éloigner que John l'est. « Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre. »

« Tu m'interromps déjà quand je suis à la maison avec toi, » réplique John avec un rictus, rangeant une boucle vagabonde à sa place. « Ce qui est très bien, d'ailleurs. Et j'en serais très heureux si tu le faisais quand nous sommes séparés. S'il te plaît, interromps-moi à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Toute la journée serait parfait, au passage. Tes interruptions sont de la meilleure espèce. »

« J'essayais d'être prévenant, » rétorque Sherlock, les lèvres tordues en ce qui était probablement censé être une grimace contrariée. « N'est-ce pas ce que les gens font, dans une relation ? »

« Oui, mais ils s'envoient également des textos sans arrêt, » contre John en haussant un sourcil. « Ils s'envoient des messages pour tout et rien et ça agace leur entourage mais ça n'a pas d'importance parce qu'ils veulent tout le temps se parler. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as avec les messages ? » soupire d'exaspération Sherlock, mais John discerne l'étincelle de plaisir dans ses yeux en apprenant qu'il a le droit de parler à John lorsqu'ils ne sont pas physiquement ensemble.

« Comme je viens de le dire, » John se tend pour un baiser supplémentaire, survolant la bouche moelleuse avant de susurrer. « Je déteste être loin de toi. Avoir de temps en temps de tes nouvelles m'aiderait. »

« Je suppose que je pourrais m'en accommoder, » murmure Sherlock en retour, gardant un instant la position.

Et plus tard, John réalisera exactement pourquoi Sherlock était si bref dans ses SMS et ce qu'il voulait dire par 'dynamique'. Il réalisera précisément pourquoi Sherlock était si hésitant et incertain et sans doute un peu anxieux. Il comprendra ce qui se trame dans le gigantesque cerveau de Sherlock Holmes.

Et John saura exactement quoi faire pour remédier à la situation.

* * *

Ça fait cinq jours, vingt-trois heures et presque vingt-trois minutes que John Watson a embrassé Sherlock Holmes pour la première fois, dans l'intimité de leur chambre, loin des yeux indiscrets, cachés par les quatre murs de leur dortoir, sans personne pour les observer, pour les juger, pour _savoir_ ce qu'ils sont devenus l'un pour l'autre.

Personne ne sait que depuis, John Watson a embrassé Sherlock Holmes tellement de fois que le génie lui-même a perdu le compte, incapable d'en garder une trace lorsque les baisers de John atterrissent sur sa joue, son cou ou, _Dieu Tout-Puissant_ , son oreille, s'attardant parfois à susurrer des paroles essoufflées, une dernière fois avant de s'endormir. Comment peut-on compter les baisers ? C'est tout simplement _impossible_.

Et personne ne sait comment John touche Sherlock. Comment il l'enlace dès qu'il en a l'opportunité, comment il fourrage ses doigts dans les boucles désordonnées de Sherlock et courre une main forte dans le bas de son dos. Comment les muscles de son bras sont bandés sous la poigne de Sherlock, comment ses cils papillonnent quand Sherlock lèche sa clavicule. Personne ne sait que la position favorite de John pour dormir est sur le dos, la tête de Sherlock sur son pectoral pour un accès optimal à ses cheveux. L'air que John arbore sous la lueur du petit matin, tout sourire quand Sherlock daigne finalement émerger de son sommeil, l'étreignant avec tout autre chose.

Personne ne sait rien de tout ça.

Et Sherlock _hait_ ça.

Il déteste que personne ne sache, que personne n'ait un simple foutu _aperçu_ de ce que John et lui sont l'un pour l'autre.

Personne ne sait qu'il appartient à John Watson.

Personne ne sait que John Watson lui appartient.

Et c'est tout simplement _intolérable_.

Tout le monde devrait savoir. Tout le monde devrait être conscient de qui et ce qu'ils sont aux yeux de l'autre, et tout le monde devrait voir la manière dont John le touche, l'enlace, le tient, la manière dont il passe son bras autour de sa taille et sa main dans ses cheveux, comment il embrasse les joues de Sherlock à intervalle irrégulier et lui sourit constamment. Les gens devraient _savoir_.

Mais personne ne sait. Personne ne sait parce que ça fait cinq jours et toutes ces interactions se réalisent dans leur chambre quand ils sont seuls et Sherlock n'est pas réellement sûr des règles.

Et c'est absolument ridicule, combien Sherlock le veut. Il veut que les gens les voient, il veut que les gens sachent. Il le veut si fort que ça fait mal. Ça fait cinq putains de jours et c'est tout ce à quoi il peut _penser_.

Enfin.

Peut-être n'est-ce pas toute la vérité. Il y a un tas de choses auxquelles Sherlock ne peut pas arrêter de penser. Comme les iris trop bleues de John qui le fixent. Les doigts courts de John qui s'enroulent autour de ses boucles. Le sourire de John chaque fois qu'il fait gémir, grogner ou geindre Sherlock. Toutes ces choses occupent autant son esprit que l'annonce publique de leur relation.

Cependant, ça ne réduit en rien son désir de se montrer. Ça pèse toujours lourdement das sa poitrine, rend le génie fou. Il aimerait que John l'entraîne au-dehors, proclame haut et fort ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre et ôte cette pression de l'inconnu des épaules de Sherlock, parce qu'il ne sait absolument pas comment gérer.

Bien sûr, Sherlock ne peut rien dire de tout ça.

Sherlock ne peut pas demander ou s'attendre à ça de la part de John car qui a _dit_ que John voulait rendre toute cette histoire publique ? Car depuis que leur relation a évolué, ils ne se sont plus vus _en public_. Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, puisque John insiste pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils sont concrètement ensemble, Sherlock n'a pas croisé John en dehors de leur chambre de dortoir, si ce n'est aujourd'hui à son match de rugby. Ce qui fut un fiasco, Sherlock était si nerveux qu'il a déguerpi sitôt sifflée la fin, incapable d'endurer l'épreuve que ce serait de voir John ovationné par l'équipe et tous ses fans, trop terrifié à l'idée que sa parfaite petite bulle de bonheur explose et le largue dans cette laideur qu'est la réalité, trop apeuré de découvrir que John est peut-être très différent en public et qu'être ensemble dans le vrai monde signifie quelque chose d'entièrement différent de lorsqu'ils sont en privé.

Sherlock ne pense pas que John serait volontairement cruel ou rude s'ils interagissaient à la vue de tous. Mais il doute fortement que John resterait aussi gentil, chaleureux, aimant que quand ils sont seuls. Sherlock est presque sûr que John serait aussi amical qu'à son habitude mais il ne serait pas le John de Sherlock. Pas devant tout le monde.

Et Sherlock ne pense pas que son cœur tiendrait le coup. Être si proche de John et en même temps être incapable de le toucher, de tenir sa main, de le contempler, car Sherlock s'est à plusieurs reprises surpris à contempler ouvertement John comme un lunatique dans le secret de leur chambre, maintenant qu'il y est autorisé et que John le laisse faire, sans dire un mot, lui rendant simplement la pareille de ses grands yeux bleus trop doux, les lèvres tirées du plus adorable des sourires, heureux de regarder et être regardé en retour.

Mais le vrai monde est un terrain tout à fait différent et Sherlock flippe à mort.

De plus, ce n'est pas comme si John en avait déjà parlé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'a jamais exposé le protocole à suivre une fois qu'ils quitteraient la sécurité du dortoir. Il n'a jamais posé la moindre règle, délimité la moindre frontière, donné la moindre instruction. Il laisse Sherlock dans le noir complet. Ils ont pourtant déjà vaguement effleuré le sujet le premier jour qu'ils ont passé séparés, cet air désespéré sur le visage de John lorsqu'il avait déboulé à toute allure dans leur chambre, les yeux brillants et paniqués, irrité parce que Sherlock était apparemment censé lui envoyer des messages, ce dont il s'était empêché de peur de s'aventurer dans un domaine inconvenant.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'on attendait de lui, alors il n'a rien fait du tout.

Mieux vaut ne rien faire qu'être désolé, avait-il décidé.

C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers la fête hebdomadaire d'après-match, peu importe que l'équipe ait gagné ou perdu, ses mains sont profondément enfouies dans ses poches. Ses pensées s'échinent à rester neutres et son regard reste fermement fixé droit devant lui tandis qu'il marche juste à côté de John. Normalement, Sherlock est excité par ces réunions. Il aime la camaraderie de l'équipe de rugby qui l'a immédiatement accepté. Il anticipe ses victoires au Beer Pong avec Mike, l'affection dans les yeux de John qui ne le lâcheront pas de la soirée. C'est habituellement sa nuit préférée de la semaine.

Cependant, ce soir est différent.

Sherlock n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'éviter. Il ne pouvait pas dire non aux iris cobalts qui le miraient avec espoir, promettant beaucoup de Beer Pong et de baisers si Sherlock remportait le tournoi de la soirée. Comment Sherlock aurait-il pu dire non à cette bouille ?

Il ne pouvait pas, voilà la réponse.

Alors les voici, marchant sur un terrain inconnu, bien que la pression soit quelque peu apaisée par Greg Lestrade qui les accompagne. Les deux joueurs de rugby sont plongés dans une discussion à propos du match, laissant Sherlock à ses propres réflexions, ses pensées enragées et sa panique, se contentant de suivre silencieusement aux côtés de John mais maintenant une distance de sécurité, attentif à ne pas le toucher, ni le sentir car le parfum de John est enivrant et le respirer le conduirait irrémédiablement à vouloir le toucher, ce qui conduirait également irrémédiablement à lui donner envie de choses que Sherlock est sûr à 98,9% être inappropriées en public.

Donc. Les yeux fixés droit devant lui, les pensées sous contrôle, les mains dans les poches. Bien.

Sherlock remarque à peine qu'ils sont finalement arrivés à la porte d'entrée de Mike, qui est de toute évidence également devenue celle de Paul, se contentant de hocher vaguement la tête au mec bourré qui leur ouvre avec un sourire baveux alors qu'ils entrent. Ce n'est pas bien différent de cette première fête à laquelle John l'avait traîné, bien que ce fut le visage jovial de Mike qu'il avait rencontré en premier, et Sherlock n'avait pas abondamment galoché John Watson une heure auparavant comme il l'a fait ce soir.

Ça bouleverse légèrement Sherlock, cette familiarité pourtant méconnue. Tout est déconcertant.

Les saluts et acclamations usuels retentissent dans la pièce lorsqu'ils entrent et il opine distraitement en réponse, évitant autant que possible les contacts visuels. Mike titube vers eux, déjà alcoolisé, et Paul le tient par le coude en riant tandis que le reste de l'équipe les encercle. Sherlock planifie déjà de s'éclipser discrètement, peut-être attraper une bière au passage, et se planquer dans un coin jusqu'à ce que Mike manifeste son envie de jouer au Beer Pong.

John Watson, cependant, semble en avoir décidé autrement.

Une main se saisit d'un bout de sa manche et Sherlock se tourne vers le blond. John ne le regarde pas, se débat activement pour sortir délicatement la main de Sherlock de son jean, tirant sur son avant-bras et réussissant moyennant des efforts. Le génie l'observe bêtement faire. Ses doigts sont libérés de leur prison de denim puis-

« Les gars, » s'annonce haut et fort John, pivotant pour offrir un sourire à son colocataire, entrelaçant simultanément leur doigts de cette manière douloureusement intime, comme ils le font au lit, depuis les six dernières nuits. Le blond avance ensuite leurs mains liées, de sorte à les mettre en évidence. « Vous vous souvenez tous de mon petit-copain Sherlock ? »

Il y a un mouvement, devant lui, un élan massif, accompagné de sifflements et de hululements. Mais Sherlock n'entend rien, pas un seul son, les yeux verrouillés sur la petite main enveloppée autour de la sienne, qui la tient, l'empêchant de s'effondrer, pour autant que puisse en juger le génie et c'est tout.

Bon sang, être en public avec John, tenir la main de John, entendre John Watson l'appeler son petit-copain, c'est _tout_.

La poigne se tend et tire légèrement. Sherlock se réintéresse pleinement à John qui lui sourit chaudement. Ses belles iris bleues brillent d'une affection que Sherlock ne connaît qu'à l'abri de leur chambre, l'effet amplifié du simple fait d'être dehors est ébranlant.

Le blond pointe leurs doigts entrelacés d'un sourcil interrogateur. _Ça va ?_

La pirouette que son cœur effectue dans sa poitrine lui donne le tournis alors qu'il acquiesce, submergé par ce magnifique idiot qui a fondamentalement changé son mode de vie en l'espace de quelques mois. Ce garçon absolument parfait qui veut Sherlock Holmes, aussi bien en privé qu'en public, qui l'embrasse avec tant d'application et lui sourit si tendrement et prend soin de lui.

Bon sang, Sherlock pourrait tout simplement être-

La chaleur de la main dans la sienne disparaît soudainement et le bruit alentours l'assaille d'un coup, de tous côtés. Il s'apprête à écorcher quiconque serait la cause de cette interruption quand il réalise que des bras sont passés autour de sa taille et que ses pieds quittent la terre ferme.

Baissant les yeux pour rencontrer le sommet du crâne de Mike Stamford, la vision de Sherlock est brouillée alors que Mike le félicite « Bienvenu dans la famille, fiston ! » comme un dingue, faisant valser le génie qui aperçoit du coin de l'œil John rire à s'en tenir le ventre, amusé par les pitreries de son coéquipier bourré.

C'est absurde et ridicule et embarrassant et si foutrement _merveilleux_. Sherlock ne peut pas contenir son sourire et ses gloussements. L'étreinte de Mike le libère finalement et il retrouve John à son flanc, s'emparant à nouveau de sa main et le guidant jusqu'au comptoir où sont servies diverses boissons. Il plante un baiser sur la joue de Sherlock et attrape une bière. Il rit en voyant le rougissement du brun.

Et plus tard, quand Mike emplit des gobelets rouges de bière et que Sherlock échauffe ses poignets en prévision d'une partie très sérieuse de Beer Pong, se sentant toujours dans sa petite bulle de bien-être, il croise le regard du beau blond avec lequel il vit. John lui sourit par-dessus le goulot de sa bouteille, lui lance un clin d'œil avant de revenir à sa conversation avec Greg. Ce magnifique idiot, qui est le miracle de la vie de Sherlock, prend le temps d'une pause dans sa discussion pour rappeler à Sherlock combien il est important. Ce magnifique _magnifique_ idiot qui, lentement mais sûrement, _devient_ le monde entier de Sherlock.

Et la pensée l'écrase sans préambule, le consume en un instant, s'approprie son esprit et le change à tout jamais.

 _Je pense que je tombe amoureux de ce magnifique idiot. Et c'est absolument terrifiant._

* * *

(1) « You're a handful » = Traduit ici par « être pénible », qui est le sens premier de l'expression. Mais « handful » signifie littéralement « manuel »/« savoir prendre les choses en mains ». D'où le but humoristique de la remarque de John, qui passe donc totalement à la trappe avec la traduction. Mais je n'ai absolument pas trouvé le moyen d'en rendre compte en français. Si quelqu'un a une alternative, je suis preneuse !

* * *

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _Alors, premièrement : JE SUIS TELLEMENT DESOLEE QUE CE CHAPITRE AIT MIS SI LONGTEMPS A ARRIVER ! Ma vraie vie a été assez mouvementée mais j'espère pouvoir revenir à un rythme de publication hebdomadaire ! Je vous remercie pour votre patience et encore désolée !__

 _ _Deuxièmement : MERCI D'AVOIR LU !__

 _ _Troisièmement : LE SMUt ARRIVE, PROMIS !__

 _ _Ma page tumblr n'est qu'amour ! Rejoignez-nous ! XO !__

Chapitre 14 le dimanche 11 février !

D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;)


	14. Chapitre 14

Willkommen, Bienvenue, Welcome pour ce quatorzième chapitre !

Je ne fais que traduire le recueil de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove dont vous pouvez retrouver la version originale sur AO3 : / series / 224537

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _Encore une fois, un MERCI ridiculement énorme à ishaveforsherl qui m'a aidée à écrire ce chapitre, m'a soutenue quand je me pensais incapable d'écrire quoi que ce soit, m'a félicitée quand j'ai enfin rouvert mon logiciel de traitement de texte et qui, de manière générale, est la meilleure amie qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir ! JE T'AIME TELLEMENT ! Merci également à awkwardtimng qui me fait écrire presque toutes les nuits de la semaine et me garde motivée ! XOXOX__

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **J'aimerai Probablement Toujours Tes Mains Autour De Mon Cou**

 **Chapitre 14**

 _Relation Gay 101 : Comment le faire craquer._

 _Qu'apprendre pour votre première relation gay ?_

 _Les erreurs les plus courantes que font les hommes gays dans leur relation._

 _Conseils pour être un bon petit-ami._

 _Astuces de relations gays Le secret d'une bonne relation._

 _30 façons d'être un meilleur petit-ami pour votre homme._

Le dernier doit être une foutue _mine d'or_ , pas vrai ?

Trente façons d'être un bon petit-ami.

Trente options pour devenir le _meilleur_ des petit-amis.

Bien.

Trente est un excellent nombre. Trente laisse une large marge de possibilités.

Parcourant la liste d'articles qu'il a lui-même dressée depuis quelques jours et enregistrés sans ordre particulier, Sherlock se penche davantage sur son ordinateur, perché au bureau de sa chambre de dortoir et relit avec attention chaque titre et introduction, copiant les liens qu'il estime intéressant sur une page annexe, récoltant un maximum de données avant d'entamer le dépouillement intensif page par page, mot par mot, car Sherlock est minutieux et il a besoin de ces informations. Il a besoin de _toutes_ ces informations.

Parce que, franchement, il aura besoin de toute l'aide disponible.

Ça fait deux semaines.

Deux semaines magnifiquement longues de baisers, de câlins, de _voici mon copain, Sherlock_ , de sourires tendres et Sherlock est au paradis. Sherlock est tellement heureux qu'il ne sait même pas quoi faire de ce surplus de joie. Il a l'impression de pouvoir imploser à tout moment et de souffler tout le campus, rien qu'avec la force de ce qu'il ressent pour John Watson. Ça fait deux parfaites semaines qu'il est le petit-ami de quelqu'un, qu'il a un petit-ami, et Sherlock ne comprend honnêtement pas pourquoi les gens de se trouvent pas un John Watson, car John Watson est la perfection incarnée et il est impossible de ne pas tomber spectaculairement amoureux de lui.

Le cœur dans sa poitrine qui tambourine constamment d'une affection profonde et silencieuse pour le blond qui vit dans sa chambre décuple sa cadence en repensant à ces deux dernières semaines et ce qu'elles ont engendré chez le pauvre génie. Sherlock ne peut rien faire d'autre que sourire, assis à son bureau, dans leur chambre, épluchant sa liste et tentant d'en tirer l'essence, les données les plus importantes qui lui permettront de garder John.

Car Sherlock Holmes a de grands projets pour _garder_ John Watson.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, d'une manière inconnue et foutrement imprévue, Sherlock a réussi non seulement à capter l'attention de John, mais aussi à la retenir sans faire beaucoup plus qu'être lui-même, et même si tout cela est bien beau, ça ne peut pas durer éternellement. Et Sherlock le veut. Sherlock veut l' _éternité_. Parce qu'en cours de route, ce magnifique joueur de rugby blond est devenu incontournable dans le monde de Sherlock et l'idée de ne pas l'avoir avec lui pour le reste de ses jours est non seulement inacceptable, mais tout à fait intolérable.

Par conséquent, Sherlock doit maîtriser l'art d'être un partenaire exemplaire.

Alors le voilà assis à récolter des données sur ce qui serait susceptible de maintenir l'intérêt de John Watson, mais bien plus encore. Sherlock doit garder John Watson _heureux_. Sherlock doit perpétuellement lui faire sentir quel être incroyable il est. Sherlock doit lui fait voir combien il est important. Sherlock doit lui faire savoir qu'il est absolument et incontestablement parfait. John mérite de ressentir toutes ces choses qu'il éveille chaque jour en Sherlock.

John mérite le _monde_.

Bien sûr, le bouclé est conscient que cette relation ne peut pas durer en ne se basant que sur des repas à emporter, des séances de baisers brûlants et des fêtes occasionnelles, bien que tout ça soit déjà proprement délicieux. Non, cette relation a besoin de plus. John Watson _mérite_ plus.

Ainsi Sherlock s'assurera-t-il de le lui donner.

Il poursuit sa lecture et avale chaque mot, navigue d'article en article, essaie d'ingérer le plus de nouvelles informations possibles, les plus utiles dans la masse. La majorité n'est qu'un ramassis d'idées génériques.

 _Soyez bon avec votre homme et il sera bon avec vous !_

 _Assurez vous toujours que votre conjoint se sente aimé !_

 _Montrez-lui qu'il compte à vos yeux !_

Les gens sont des idiots.

Qui ne sait déjà pas toutes ces choses ? Qui ne fait déjà pas toutes ces choses ? Qui a besoin de ce genre de conseils ?

C'est aussi ennuyeux que stupide mais Sherlock continue de farfouiller, espérant qu'un énième site au hasard sera la perle rare qui sortira en lettres d'or de son écran pour lui remettre au creux des mains la clé qui déverrouillera le secret pour devenir le parfait petit-ami de John Watson. Mais ces articles semblent aussi inutiles les uns que les autres, dédiés à des abrutis qui n'ont clairement rien à foutre de leur relation s'ils ont besoin de ces inepties.

Fermant une autre page qui avait pourtant l'air prometteuse, Sherlock ouvre celle d'un autre site sauvegardé, tombant non pas sur des astuces mais sur des témoignages personnels, accompagnés de commentaires, suggestions et recommandations adaptées aux scénarios précis. Bien que certains soient parfaitement ahurissants de débilités ( _Si vous cramez le dîner que vous avez cuisiné pour votre cher et tendre, ne paniquez pas ! Allumez quelques bougies, commandez chez un traiteur et pelotonnez-vous tous les deux sur le canapé devant un bon film. Votre chéri appréciera l'intimité et oubliera votre petite bêtise !_ \- ugh), les yeux de Sherlock descendent, fouillent et lisent en diagonale ces situations dans lesquelles il doute fortement de se trouver un jour, jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur une histoire qui lui paraît à nouveau rocambolesque si on la lui transposait mais qu'il lit malgré tout.

 **#4 Quand un autre mec vous mate, attrapez votre homme et embrassez-le.**

 _Une fois, je suis sorti avec un mec qui était un million de fois plus sexy que moi, et croyez-moi, tout le monde le matait. Une nuit, nous étions sortis dans un bar et un autre mec vraiment canon n'arrêtait pas de le regarder à l'autre bout de la salle (un parmi tant d'autres). J'ai commencé à me sentir bizarre parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas discret. Mais vous savez quoi ? Mon copain l'a observé également et puis, avec toute la confiance du monde, il m'a tiré à lui et m'a embrassé comme jamais. Ensuite, il s'est retourné vers ce gars, qui avait de toute évidence compris que ça lui était adressé, et il a gardé son bras autour de moi toute la soirée. Je me suis senti tellement à ma place !_

Une chaleur qu'il n'attendait pas monte le long de son cou tandis qu'il lit les mots. Le bout de ses doigts tâte ses lèvres en vérifiant qu'il n'a pas mal lu. Il déglutit, sa gorge est trop sèche, en s'imaginant la scène. Seulement, dans cette version, John est ce petit-ami bien trop sexy que tout le monde reluque constamment et Sherlock est ce narrateur à ses côtés.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour que John l'embrasse comme ça devant un de ses fans au regard trop insistant. Qu'est-ce que ce serait sexy, être aussi démonstratif en public, être revendiqué ainsi. Être estampillé aux yeux du monde entier comme la propriété de John Watson.

C'est un peu con de rêver à un tel scénario. Un scénario que Sherlock ne peut vraisemblablement pas voir advenir dans la vraie vie bien que, pour être honnête, il a vécu quelque chose de sensiblement identique quelques jours plus tôt lorsque John l'avait officiellement présenté à l'équipe comme son petit-ami. Cependant, ça éveille quelque chose dans son bas-ventre, quelque chose qui est de moins en moins latent à mesure que John Watson s'approprie son monde et lui retourne la tête. Sherlock grince des dents en sentant les débuts de l'érection qui menace de tendre son pantalon.

Ce qui est _absurde_.

Sherlock devrait avoir plus de contrôle que ça, il en est certain, mais ça ne fait qu'empirer au fil du temps. Il s'habitue à cette douleur constante, cette pression dans son abdomen, aux _lentement_ chuchotés par John tant de fois au plus noir de la nuit. Il avait l'impression que ça fonctionnait. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir gérer. Il pensait pouvoir supporter cette lenteur instaurée par John et s'en contenter sans souci.

Mais Sherlock, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, _pense_ ou _hypothétise_ ou regarde simplement dans la direction de John et tout ce contrôle dont il se targuait fond comme neige au soleil et il se trouve perdu dans ces images obscènes et cette érection douloureuse. Le génie se disait que le temps suffirait à atténuer la tension dans son corps, celle qui apparaît irrémédiablement lorsqu'il est trop proche de ce garçon qui l'attire à l'en dévaster sans même savoir à quel point. Mais le temps ne l'aide en rien à tempérer ses besoins naissants.

Dix-huit ans d'asexualité ont apparemment accumulé un désir sévère dans le corps de Sherlock Holmes et la seule personne qui puisse le calmer a décidé que la meilleure option pour leur relation était _d'y aller lentement_.

Si Sherlock s'écoutait, il n'aurait que faire de la _lenteur_ car son besoin de toucher et d'être touché par John l'écartèle et l'attente ne fait que rendre les choses plus difficiles, car il veut arracher ce foutu oreiller coincé entre leurs bassins. Mais il serait alors impossible pour ses mains de ne pas déshabiller John. La tentation de coulisser ses doigts sous le t-shirt et le short serait bien trop urgente.

Une autre bonne raison de sortir de cette chambre au profit d'un univers plus distrayant, qui concentrerait son attention sur autre chose que les muscles saillants, les lèvres moelleuses et les jolis sourires d'un certain joueur de rugby. Plus d'alternatives aux baisers moites et aux gémissements. Plus d'options aux séances de pelotage innocent sous les draps chauds et aux coups de dents et de lèvres jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Cette dernière réflexion reste ancrée à son esprit, accompagnée de l'histoire de cet homme que son compagnon avait embrassé devant cet autre prétendant et se combinant, forgeant une nouvelle idée. Sherlock se réinstalle contre le dossier de sa chaise, ferme les yeux et tapote à nouveau ses lèvres, se laissant guider par ses songes avant qu'un plan ne voit le jour.

Ce n'est pas nouveau. Merde, ce n'est même pas brillant. Mais c'est un début.

Il est un peu embarrassé de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Quittant sa liste et ouvrant une nouvelle fenêtre, Sherlock tape dans la barre de recherches : _Rendez-vous_.

Ce qui se révèle être un choix maladroit au vu des milliers de sites de rencontres qui apparaissent, allant de la promesse du grand amour au coup d'un soir, le tout en un clic. Sherlock revient rapidement à sa barre de recherche en fronçant les sourcils, ajoute le mot _gay_ et poignarde à nouveau la touche « entrée ».

Le même genre de sites revient, cette fois-ci exclusivement dédiés aux hommes gays à la recherche de ce que leurs cœurs désirent. Des images plus osées s'ajoutent à ce pot-pourri, ainsi que des publicités pop-up affichant de jeunes hommes aux sourires aguicheurs et aux clins d'œil inviteurs, dévoilant bien plus de peau que nécessaire.

Fourrageant ses deux mains dans ses boucles et soufflant d'exaspération, Sherlock fouille précautionneusement son cerveau pour trouver le mot qui lui assurera de trouver le site adapté. Effaçant sa recherche précédente, il tape quelque chose de plus global.

 _Idées rendez-vous._

Les sites qui en résultent sont un panel affolant de Do It Yourself, sortis de la tête de personnes qui ont de toute évidence écumé les rencards en tous genres.

 _50 idées de rendez-vous à la maison_

 _25 rendez-vous pour moins de 25£_

 _17 idées de rencards gratuits pour l'été_

Seigneur Dieu, non merci.

Sherlock ne veut pas tout foutre en l'air. Sherlock ne veut pas _faire_ quelque chose par lui-même. Sherlock veut quelque chose de _simple_. Il ne veut pas quelque chose de compliqué ou confus ou extravagant pour son premier vrai rendez-vous avec John. Il veut quelque chose qu'il puisse gérer. Quelque chose que _John_ puisse gérer. Quelque chose qu'ils peuvent faire tous les deux sans pression, quelque chose dont ils profiteront sans être enfermés dans leur chambre, quelque chose de différent mais également classique et modeste.

Est-ce vraiment trop demander ?

Apparemment, puisque internet continue de lui proposer des sites inutiles. Son cerveau commence à s'atrophier alors qu'il lit ces idées supposées 'uniques' mais qu'il retrouve partout.

Il continue sa fouille pendant au moins une heure, vérifie sa montre à quinze heures tapantes. Il lui reste encore du temps avant que John revienne de cours. C'est la semaine de congé de l'équipe et John restera tout le week-end avec Sherlock. Voilà pourquoi il s'échine depuis une semaine à trouver de nouvelles idées.

Le génie sait qu'il ne pourra pas résister à un week-end entier coincé entre ces quatre murs avec le beau blond qui l'embrassera et le cajolera, absolument pas. Pas sans briser la règle de lenteur instaurée par John et tout ruiner, car il n'a aucun contrôle sur son corps trop sensible quand il s'agit de son magnifique colocataire.

Non, ils doivent sortir.

Sinon, Sherlock perdra son _sang-froid_.

Sur cette dernière pensée paniquée, le brun saisit son téléphone et l'allume, se résolvant à sa dernière option. Il pianote son message avant de se dégonfler, les pouces tapant à toute vitesse, puis l'envoie.

 _Salut._

Concis et simple, il s'est dit que ce serait l'idéal. Il ne sait de toute façon pas comment formuler sa question. Son pieds frappe convulsivement le sol avec impatience et attend la réponse.

Finalement, il n'a pas à attendre bien longtemps.

 _ **Je jure devant Dieu que si tu m'envoies un message le vendredi soir pour un devoir, je te trouve, peu importe où tu te caches, et je te traîne avec moi dans un club de strip-tease. Ensuite, je ferai en sorte de brûler tes livres de chimie.**_

Ravalant son rire au ridicule de ce texto qui ressemble tellement à _Irene_ , Sherlock répond vite.

 _Ça me paraît excessif pour un simple 'Salut'._

 _ **Ça ne l'est pas, considérant que tu m'as DEJA envoyé des messages le vendredi soir pour parler des cours.**_

 _Eh bien, ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui._

 _ **C'est à quel propos, alors ?**_

Ugh. Maintenant, il se sent incroyablement con. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Sherlock se dit qu'il devrait aller droit au but. Il s'y est déjà enfoncé jusqu'au cou.

 _Tu es sortie avec beaucoup de personnes._

 _ **Je pourrais m'offusquer d'une telle insinuation. Mais puisque c'est toi, je vais laisser passer.**_

 _Okay._

 _ **Ce n'était pas une question.**_

 _D'accord._

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _ **Qu'est-ce que je fais avec quoi, Sherlock ?**_

 _Avec les personnes avec qui tu sors._

 _ **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**_

 _Pendant les rendez-vous. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec les personnes avec qui tu sors quand vous avez des rendez-vous ?_

 _ **Mon Dieu, c'est laborieux.**_

 _ **Qu'est-ce que tu demandes exactement ? Qu'est-ce que je fais avec les gens avec qui je sors ? En terme de... quoi ?**_

 _Je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça que je demande._

 _ **Est-ce que tu parles de sexe ?**_

Le téléphone lui tombe presque des mains en relisant le message, les yeux écarquillés.

 _Seigneur, NON. Je ne parle pas de ça. Surtout pas avec toi._

 _ **Eh bien, si tu as besoin de conseils dans ce domaine, fais-le-moi savoir. Je suis un excellent sujet d'études ;)**_

 _Non._

 _Non, je te demande des conseils pour ce que je pourrais faire avec John. En terme d'activités._

 _ **Des activités.**_

 _Oui._

 _ **Je suis désolée, tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit est d'ordre sexuel. Sois plus précis.**_

Ça devient franchement fastidieux.

 _Je veux dire, que devrions-nous faire à part rester dans notre chambre ?_

 _ **Sortir.**_

Sifflant d'irritation, Sherlock tape sèchement sa réplique.

 _Oui, je m'en doutais bien. Mais où ? J'aimerais avoir un vrai rendez-vous avec John mais je ne sais pas en quoi ça consiste. Alors si tu comptes ne m'être vraiment d'aucune aide, oublie ma question._

Il l'envoie avec plus de force que nécessaire et balance son téléphone sur son bureau avec fracas, le dévisageant sauvagement.

Quand la réponse arrive, il se demande s'il doit vraiment la lire mais il réalise qu'il est vraiment à court d'idée, ainsi se résigne-t-il.

 _ **Awwww, tu veux emmener ton copain à un rencard, Sherlock Holmes ?**_

 _C'est ce que j'ai dit._

L'ennui laisse subrepticement la place à la panique, s'imaginant qu'Irene pourrait réellement ne lui être d'aucune aide, alors il ne peut s'empêcher d'envoyer un second message à la suite.

 _N'est-ce pas quelque chose qui se fait lors des relations ?_

 _ **Si ! Absolument, emmène ton homme en ville.**_

Sherlock cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant que la température de son corps migre brusquement au nord et au sud, droit à ses joues et son aine. Le côté territorial de son cerveau ronronne d'appréciation, plongé dans ses pensées.

 _Mon homme._

Il _aime_ beaucoup trop la manière dont ça sonne.

Il déglutit difficilement, se délectant de l'idée avant que ses intentions d'origine lui reviennent.

 _Où ?_

 _ **Où ton cœur te conduira. C'est bien ! Surtout au début de la relation. John adorera.**_

 _Okay, mais où devrions-nous aller ?_

 _ **Probablement au restaurant.**_

Sourcils froncés, Sherlock y songe un instant.

Le restaurant.

Dîner.

Oh.

 _Oh_!

Oh Seigneur, c'est tellement simple, maintenant.

Simple et facile et _parfait_. Sherlock va emmener John dîner. John aime la nourriture et Sherlock n'a presque pas à lever le petit doigt.

Dîner est idéal.

 _Tu penses qu'un dîner est une bonne chose ?_

 _Ce n'est pas bête ?_

 _ **Sherlock, mon chou, vous avez déjà eu un rendez-vous ?**_

 _John et moi sommes allés à la fête de Mike, il y a deux semaines._

 _ **Ouais, ça ne compte pas.**_

 _ **Tu devrais l'emmener dîner.**_

 _ **Je penses que pour vous deux, ce sera parfait. Commencez doucement.**_

 _Où devrions-nous aller ?_

 _ **Quelque part de romantique.**_

 _Qu'est-ce qui est romantique ?_

 _ **Les fleurs, les bougies, les lumières tamisées, la musique de fond.**_

Des bougies ? Des bougies ne seraient pas très sûres dans le dortoir, John s'est déjà opposé à ses expériences. Sherlock est certain qu'il ne considérerait pas le romantisme comme une excuse recevable à l'incendie éventuel de la chambre.

La musique d'ambiance et les lumières tamisées, il peut s'arranger.

Attendez.

 _Le restaurant dans lequel je vais l'amener doit obligatoirement avoir toutes ces choses ?_

 _ **Non, ce sont juste des exemples de trucs romantiques.**_

 _Je dois offrir des fleurs à John ?_

 _ **Oh mon Dieu, oui, pitié Seigneur, offre des fleurs à ton petit-copain, mon lapin.**_

 _Okay, donc, pas de fleurs._

 _ **Non, tu DOIS lui en offrir ! C'est trop mignon ! Et aussi, par pitié, envoie-moi une vidéo quand tu les donneras à John. Je veux voir la joie se répandre dans ses yeux.**_

 _Tu m'es vraiment d'une utilité discutable._

 _ **Je me sens au contraire très utile, merci bien.**_

 _ **Écoute, je pense que tu devrais te contenter d'un truc simple pour votre premier rencard. En faire trop aurait un effet guindé.**_

 _ **Un dîner sera parfait pour vous deux.**_

 _Okay. Merci._

 _ **Et après le dîner, vous pourrez faire tout plein de cochonneries ;)**_

 _Je ne t'en parlerai sous aucun prétexte._

 _ **Oh, joue pas les prudes. Ton joueur de rugby trop sexy sera TRES DUR après avoir vu combien son petit-copain peut être romantique.**_

 _Bonne nuit, Irene._

 _ **Boooo.**_

Tapotant son portable contre ses lèvres, Sherlock ferme les paupières et laisse son cerveau faire le reste du travail, conspirant un plan simple, basique mais efficace. Il se sent un peu honteux de ne pas l'avoir échafaudé seul. L'idée était pourtant si évidente. La soirée se joue dans sa tête, tout sera parfait.

* * *

 _ **J'ai FINI mon exam !**_

 _Comment était-ce ?_

 _ **Bien, je crois. J'espère, en tout cas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_

 _Rien._

 _ **Ah. Tu détruis tout dans notre chambre ?**_

 _Peut-être._

 _ **Comme mon petit-copain est dangereux.**_

 _Tu aimes ça._

 _ **Que Dieu me vienne en aide, c'est vrai.**_

 _ **Je suis bien conscient de l'inutilité de ma question mais je meurs de faim, alors je vais la poser par souci de politesse : Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier pour le dîner ?**_

 _En fait, oui._

 _ **QUOI ?! Vraiment ?! Sherlock 'le transport en ennuyeux' Holmes a FAIM ?! C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche !**_

 _Seigneur Dieu._

 _ **J'ai besoin des détails, tout de suite.**_

 _ **Dis-moi, est-ce que ton ventre gargouille ? Est-il vide au point que ça te fait mal et qu'il grogne que tu t'alimentes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te demande, Sherlock ? QUE VEUT TON ESTOMAC ?!**_

 _Si tu voulais bien te calmer une seconde, je serais heureux de t'en faire part._

 _ **Okay, donne-moi une minute.**_

 _ **D'accord, j'ai fait le tour du stade en courant pour fêter ça et je suis sur le chemin du retour. Dis-moi, que désires-tu pour dîner ?**_

 _Je me disais que nous pourrions sortir, ce soir._

 _ **Sortir ?**_

 _Oui._

 _ **Sortir où ?**_

 _ **Attends, les mecs font une fête ? Ces branleurs ne m'ont pas prévenu. Tu vois, je savais que ça arriverait. Je me mets en couple et ils me relèguent au second plan, trop occupés à entrer dans tes bonnes grâces.**_

 _Tu es affreusement dramatique, aujourd'hui._

 _ **Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! J'ai un week-end entier sans match ni entraînement, même pas de devoirs, week-end que je peux donc entièrement te consacrer. C'est une bonne raison pour s'emporter, selon John Watson.**_

 _Je suppose que c'est vrai. Mais il n'y a pas de fête. Je me suis juste dit que nous pourrions sortir dîner ensemble._

 _ **Genre, au restaurant ?**_

 _Oui John. Genre, au restaurant._

 _ **Sherlock Holmes**_

 _ **Est-ce que tu m'emmènes à un rencard ?**_

 _Que se passe-t-il si c'est bel et bien le cas ?_

 _ **Alors j'exigerais de savoir où tu es pour te trouver et te donner le baiser le plus gluant du monde.**_

 _Pourquoi ce doit être obligatoirement gluant ?_

 _ **Parce que tu me proposes un rendez-vous et par conséquent, tu mérites un baiser bien gluant.**_

 _Je ne peux pas plutôt en avoir un beau et propre ?_

 _ **Oh que si, tu peux avoir tous les baisers beaux et propres que tu veux.**_

 _ **Mais tu as aussi besoin de baisers gluants. Beaucoup de baisers gluants.**_

 _ **Et quelle chance, je suis en capacité de faire les deux.**_

 _Okay, eh bien, je pense que je vais garder mes distances avec ces baisers gluants._

 _ **Tu ne pourras pas éternellement esquiver la bave !**_

 _Je peux toujours essayer._

 _Je passe te chercher dans une heure._

 _ **Tu passes me chercher ?**_

 _Oui. C'est ce que l'on fait lors des rendez-vous._

 _ **Mais nous vivons ensemble.**_

 _Je peux partir et revenir. Ça voudra dire que je passe te chercher._

 _ **Oh, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne ?**_

 _Exactement._

 _ **C'est que tu deviendrais drôlement romantique.**_

 _Trop ?_

 _ **Absolument pas. C'est parfait. Je suis sur la route du retour. Je dois porter quelque chose de classe ?**_

 _Porte ce que tu veux._

 _ **Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?**_

 _Ce que je porte toujours._

 _ **Okay, alors je dois définitivement porter quelque chose de classe.**_

 _À dans une heure._

 _ **À tout à l'heure, Amour.**_

* * *

Il pensait que l'heure suivante s'écoulerait lentement, que l'anticipation de la nuit ralentirait sempiternellement le temps, que l'attente avant de passer chercher son petit-ami pour leur tout premier rendez-vous lui paraîtrait être une éternité. Il pensait qu'il vérifierait l'heure sur son téléphone toutes les deux minutes et grognerait d'ennui parce qu'il ne serait pas miraculeusement dix-neuf heures. Il pensait qu'il s'enfouirait dans son esprit afin de patienter et échouerait misérablement.

Il avait sacrément tort.

Les minutes défilent sans tenir compte de sa présence, trop occupé qu'il est à dévisager le texto sur son portable. Le silence de la bibliothèque ne calme en rien ses pensées fulgurantes qui pétillent comme des feux d'artifice dans toutes les directions, y focalisant son attention. Il le lit et le relit sans cesse.

Le dernier mot.

Deux syllabes.

 _Amour_.

Le mot lui renvoie son œillade insistante. Il y a quelque chose de doux derrière les lettres noires qui concluent la phrase comme si c'était sa place prédestinée, naturelle et évidente, comme si elles avaient déjà été posées là des douzaines de fois auparavant et qu'elles réapparaissaient aléatoirement, selon leur bon gré.

 _Amour_.

Et même s'il sait que ce petit nom affectueux est commun dans la culture britannique, un terme vide de sens que pelleté de gens utilisent pour qualifier leurs amis et leur famille, cette banalité n'a pas d'importance pour son cœur qui bat la chamade.

John Watson a appelé Sherlock Holmes Amour et, nom d'un chien, le génie a envie d'étreindre son téléphone contre sa poitrine et de lui sourire jusqu'à ce que ses zygomatiques supplient d'agonie.

C'est absurde, Sherlock sait que c'est absurde, mais son cerveau ne se résout pas à dire à son cœur de se calmer, car il serait trop cruel de faire taire une telle joie.

Sherlock Holmes n'a jamais eu de gentil surnom comme celui-ci. Est-ce un surnom ? Est-ce que ça compte comme tel ? Ugh, on s'en fiche. C'est magnifique et c'est écrit et Sherlock peut le garder pour toujours. Il peut à peine se souvenir de la dernière fois que quelqu'un s'est référé à lui autrement que par son deuxième prénom, exceptées les différentes variantes employées par John pour l'embêter. Ça ne fait que quelques semaines, ce jour où la pire journée de toute la courte vie de Sherlock s'était miraculeusement métamorphosée en la plus merveilleuse. Et d'une certaine manière, à ce moment précis, les divers synonymes de _taré_ se sont volatilisés. Bien sûr, en y prêtant plus d'efforts, il pourrait se remémorer ces grands connards musclés qui le plaquaient contre les casiers en le traitant de cinglé, de pédé, de loser tout au long de son secondaire. Et avec encore un peu plus d'entrain, il pourrait se rappeler toutes ces fois où on l'a tabassé, ces mecs de trois fois son gabarit qui se défoulaient sur son corps brisé. Ce n'est pas le choix qui manque.

Mais la dernière ? La toute dernière fois en date ? Ça lui revient à peine. Il en a à peine le souvenir. C'est comme si le dernier mot qui scelle ce message avait effacé cette dernière fois et Sherlock ne peut rien faire d'autre que sourire triomphalement.

Victor Trevor et ses mesquineries n'arriveront jamais à la cheville de John Watson et sa poésie.

Alors au lieu de se remémorer cette discussion des plus désagréables des semaines plus tôt, Sherlock se laisse submerger dans celle-ci, accorde à son cœur toute liberté de danser alors que sa tête tourne et tourne et tourne, relisant le message encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les mots ne soient plus que des pixels sur un écran. Le cœur de Sherlock se calme, se contente de sautiller avec allégresse.

Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'heure file en un battement de cils et il se lève sur ses jambes tremblantes, vérifiant l'état de ses cheveux dans le reflet de son téléphone parce qu'une heure s'est écoulée depuis qu'il s'est coiffé dans sa chambre et qu'il veut que tout soit parfait.

Il veut que la _nuit_ entière soit parfaite. Pour son John.

John mérite le meilleur des premiers rencards.

Tâtant ses poches pour s'assurer la présence de ses trois priorités -son porte-feuille, son téléphone et son courage-, Sherlock descend les escaliers de la bibliothèque et sort dans la brise nocturne, pressant le pas jusqu'au dortoir, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, la condensation de sa respiration qui se répand devant son visage lui suggère de prendre un manteau plus épais avant de repartir.

Ce n'est que lorsque la bâtisse familière du dortoir entre dans son champ de vision que son estomac effectue les pirouettes les plus risquées laissées de côté même par les gymnastes les plus talentueux. Son cœur tambourine avec violence contre sa cage thoracique, tentant de toute évidence de lui rappeler la grandeur de cette soirée.

Ouais. Comme si Sherlock n'en était déjà pas putain de _conscient_.

Fracassant la porte principale d'une confiance qu'il n'a pourtant pas, Sherlock ignore son souffle court tandis qu'il tourne à l'angle de leur couloir, libérant ses mains et frottant énergiquement ses paumes moites sur son jean heureusement sombre, redressant ensuite le tissu avant de reprendre contenance et de pivoter face à la porte.

Seigneur, c'est tellement stupide.

Pourquoi est-il nerveux ? Non seulement ça fait des semaines qu'il embrasse à en perdre haleine le magnifique joueur de rugby qui l'attend de l'autre côté mais en plus, ils partagent le _même lit_. Ils sont allés à des fêtes, il a assisté à ses matches de rugby et John rayonnait de la fierté et de la joie de l'évolution de leur relation à toutes ces occasions.

Alors pourquoi un simple petit dîner au cœur de Londres le rend-il si foutrement _nerveux_?

Rouspétant un soupir irrité, Sherlock réajuste les boutons de manchettes autour de ses poignets, passe le dos de sa main sur l'avant de sa chemise pour la lisser, recherchant le moindre faux-pli, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il résoudra le problème si elle est froissée. Finalement, il carre les épaules. Se hissant de toute sa hauteur, Sherlock plonge tête la première dans les abysses.

Le bruit de ses phalanges sur le bois est retentissant dans le corridor vide et ébranle le génie qui sort de ses pensées. Il a à peine le temps d'inspirer une nouvelle goulée d'air que la porte s'ouvre au large.

Et Sherlock se flagelle de ne pas avoir respiré décemment car le peu d'oxygène qui habite ses poumons les déserte en apercevant son petit-ami sur le seuil, l'épinglant d'un regard sans détour.

Bordel de merde, John Watson est tout simplement _sublime_.

Sherlock sait qu'il l'a déjà pensé un nombre incalculable de fois. Il sait combien de photos mentales de John Watson il a prises ces derniers mois. Il sait exactement où elles sont rangées dans son Palais Mental, à l'abri. Il sait cependant qu'à chaque nouvelle fois qu'il voit John, il redécouvre sa beauté, surpassant toutes les images précédentes, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

Mais ce soir...

Mon Dieu, ce soir, John s'est vraiment surpassé.

De fines rayures blanches et bleu marine qui s'ajustent au torse de façon trompeuse, donnant à son corps un air douillet et doux, le tissu moelleux du pull intriguant et tendre, un pan uni de marine drapant ses épaules et recouvrant les deltoïdes et triceps et biceps, moulant délicieusement le buste de John, accentuant ses muscles épais tout en les faisant paraître attrayants et invitants. Une chemise blanche dépasse du col et des manches, permettant d'affiner le corps d'athlète déjà sculpté, en en dessinant les meilleures parties. Toutes, selon Sherlock.

Un jean noir enveloppe les hanches de John et recouvre ses jambes courtes mais toniques, rejoignant ses vieilles dockers, lacées et joliment cirées pour l'occasion.

Et Sherlock sait, il _sait_ qu'il est complètement foutu lorsque son regard rencontre les yeux cobalts, rehaussés par le bleu du pull, plus profonds, plus sombres, plus éloquents, supplantés des mèches blond sable qui tombent sur son front et rebiquent presque comiquement mais qui sont tellement John Watson.

C'est définitivement un spectacle qui doit être vu, ce magnifique joueur de rugby sur le pas de la porte de leur chambre de dortoir, appuyé nonchalamment sur le chambranle, la main encore sur la poignée, le corps comme un cadeau pour les yeux de Sherlock qui dégustent, capturent et _désirent_. Chaque petit bout de cette silhouette lui donne l'eau à la bouche.

Mais le plus saisissant, ce qui rend le tout inoubliable, est ce sourire trop brillant qui agrémente son visage d'une oreille à l'autre, éblouissant Sherlock de tout son éclat. Une lumière sincère qui fait chavirer les genoux de Sherlock. Il songe vaguement à rentrer à toute vitesse dans la chambre, claquer la porte derrière lui, oublier sans remord le dîner, et céder à cette idée première d'appartenir corps et âme à John.

Ses doigts délogent le premier bouton de sa propre chemise sans la moindre hésitation. Sherlock ne nie pas le geste, titube comme un drogué pour entrer, se coordonnant parfaitement à John qui ferme le battant à grand fracas. Il essaie de ne pas rire, mais son esprit ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre de cet élan d'énergie nouvelle qui l'assaille. Son dos se retrouve soudainement plaqué à cette même porte.

« _Putain_ , » grince John d'un air quasiment désespéré, envahissant sans plus de cérémonie l'espace vital de Sherlock, se calant entre ses longues jambes et glissant une main à l'arrière de sa nuque. « Regarde-toi. _Regarde_ -toi, merde... Mon Dieu. »

« _Moi_? » s'insurge à moitié Sherlock, les mains déjà sur les hanches de John pour l'attirer plus près. Ses lèvres babillent incontrôlablement. Ses pensées ne parviennent pas à assimiler cette absurdité face à lui John Watson est transcendant et contemple Sherlock comme s' _il_ était une sorte de merveille. _John_ devrait être admiré, loué et idolâtré dans ce pull et ce jean tentateurs, avec ce sourire à se damner, un sourire qui pourrait éclairer le campus universitaire tout entier. « _Toi_ , » grommelle pathétiquement Sherlock en lieu et place de la réplique élaborée. Il commence à avoir le tournis, tout est confus dans sa tête. La poitrine de John effleure la sienne qui se soulève à grands coups d'inspirations irrégulières. Sherlock découvre que John pantelle au même rythme que lui.

« Bon sang, » murmure John, parcourant de sa main le buste de Sherlock, suivant le mouvement des yeux, traînant sur toute la silhouette de Sherlock avant de revenir se river dans ses pupilles, soufflant fébrilement. « La dernière fois que tu t'es apprêté comme ça, cette première fête où je t'ai presque traîné de force, je n'avais pas le droit de te toucher, » chuchote-t-il, des mots fantômes qui atterrissent sur les lèvres de Sherlock comme des baisers, le pouce caressant distraitement la pommette du brun. « Tu étais si beau et je ne pouvais même pas... mais maintenant, je- _putain_ , tu es incroyable. »

« Et toi ? » réfute Sherlock, intimant à son corps de se calmer avant qu'il ne se ridiculise et ruine leur soirée. Mais ce mélange d'odeur de propre et d'eau de Cologne qui émane de John ne l'aide en rien. « Toi et tes fichus pulls et tes jeans et... e-et... _ça._ » Pressant ses paumes aux flancs de John, Sherlock racle ses pouces le long des muscles bandés de l'abdomen de John pour ponctuer son propos, ravalant de justesse son gémissement. Rien qu'avec le bout de ses doigts, il peut sentir combien John Watson est fort et sexy.

Le sourire pointé dans sa direction ne fane jamais, bien que les sourcils de John se froncent. « Mon ventre ? »

« Ton _corps_ , » le corrige Sherlock, geignant sans plus s'inquiéter des convenances tandis que John glousse, bandant davantage ses abdos sous le toucher de Sherlock. Ses doigts brûlent et frémissent, menaçant de se harponner à ce corps illégal et de ne plus jamais lâcher. « C'est injuste, tu sais, de ressembler à ça. »

« Ah ouais, parlons d'injustice, » ricane John, mais Sherlock ne rate pas le léger rougissement qui accompagne son commentaire. « Toi et tes foutues pommettes, tes boucles trop ridicules pour être humaines et tes yeux... -Tu es une _menace_ , Sherlock Holmes. »

« Ce n'est pas... pas comme- …parle pour toi, » essaie d'arguer Sherlock. La chaleur se répand dans son cou. Il est incapable de tempérer ses réactions quand John parle de lui et le regarde de cette manière. Ses pupilles ne peuvent que fixer les lèvres de John, roses, luisantes et juste là, articulant des mots doux. Sherlock doit l'embrasser car que pourrait-il faire d'autre lorsqu'il se pâme comme un fou et que John le couvre d'affection ?

Rien. Il ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'embrasser ce sublime jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air, les cœurs battant à l'unisson, saccadés, les langues ondulant l'une contre l'autre, les lèvres lapant et suçant gentiment, les mains cartographiant les silhouettes, se perdant dans les cheveux et sur les fesses, s'entrelaçant un instant. Sherlock ne veut pour rien au monde que ça s'arrête.

Peut-être est-ce un comportement absurde, parce que John est tout habillé, mais Sherlock céderait à John Watson dans n'importe quel appareil. En survêtement et sweat informes, en caleçon et t-shirt de pyjama, en jean usé et maillot tout simple, dans ce _maudit_ uniforme. Il n'y a pas une seule tenue dans laquelle Sherlock n'accepterait pas pleinement John Watson, ne se blottirait pas contre lui et ne le tripoterait pas convulsivement. Pas une seule.

Mais ce soir...

Ce soir est différent. _Spécial_ , peut-être. Ce soir, John a pris une longue douche, a choisi ses vêtements avec attention, les a assortis, a tenté de coiffer ses mèches hirsutes et s'est parfumé d'eau de Cologne. Tout ça pour sortir avec Sherlock.

Ce soir, John Watson s'est mis sur son trente et un _pour_ Sherlock Holmes.

L'idée envoie de chaudes vagues de plaisir dans l'organisme de Sherlock et il frissonne subtilement, les jambes soudainement faibles, rapprochant plus encore John et plongeant plus profondément dans la bouche suave qui goûte le dentifrice et l'eau fraîche.

« Très bien, » murmure John, reculant juste assez pour parler contre les lèvres de Sherlock. « Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, sinon nous ne quitterons jamais cette chambre. »

« Ça me va, » chuchote Sherlock, volant un nouveau baiser, refusant de lâcher la bouche de John. « Au diable le dîner. On peut commander à emporter. »

« Absolument pas, » pouffe John qui a pourtant l'air d'apprécier sa position. « Je ne ruinerai pas notre premier rencard simplement parce que tu es particulièrement plus attirant que d'habitude. »

« Particulièrement ? » souligne Sherlock, en partie parce que taquiner John l'aide à détendre l'atmosphère intense, mais surtout parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi répondre d'autre.

« Oui. » John prend une pause avant de continuer. « Tu es beau comme l'enfer. Je veux dire, je t'ai toujours trouvé beau mais ce soir, tu t'es surpassé. »

Se hissant pour dérober un autre baiser, caresser à nouveau sa joue et se presser sensiblement plus fort contre lui, John vaque à ses occupations précédentes comme s'il ne venait pas tout juste de dévaster le monde de Sherlock, comme si ses mots n'avaient aucun effet sur le génie, comme s'il ne venait pas de dire la chose la plus touchante que Sherlock ait jamais entendue.

Irene dit que les bougies et les fleurs sont romantiques.

Irene a tort.

Les fleurs et les bougies sont biens.

Mais romantiques ? _John_ est romantique. John est doux et attendrissant et romantique comme pas permis.

Et il semblerait que le blond ne le sache pas car il continue de parler comme si la tête de Sherlock n'était pas emplie d'un brouillard.

« De plus, tu as fait des efforts pour ce soir, » rajoute John, ponctuant toujours ses propos de baisers disparates et de caresses légères.

« _Vraiment_ pas, » répond Sherlock dans un petit bruit feutré qu'il ne se savait même pas pouvoir émettre, se raclant la gorge avant de poursuivre. « Je n'ai passé qu'un coup de téléphone. Je peux annuler- »

« Tu ne feras rien de la sorte, » le gronde faussement John. « On y va. Allez, ne veux-tu pas sortir en ville avec ton copain si canon ? » Il hausse un sourcil et sourit machiavéliquement tandis que Sherlock fouille dans son cerveau à la recherche d'une réponse. Sa gorge s'assèche et son visage rougit. John n'a aucune pitié, il sait pertinemment l'effet que des mots tels que _attirant_ , _copain_ et _beau_ ont sur lui.

Il opte finalement pour un acquiescement car ses cordes vocales ont cessé de fonctionner et que son cerveau s'est éteint. Les seules choses qu'il semble encore capable de percevoir sont la voix de John, les lèvres de John, le corps gainé de John, _incroyablement_ dense et ferme sous les mains de Sherlock. Il se laisse flotter dans la chaleur de John qui le plaque toujours contre le porte, laisse le bonheur l'envahir sous le regard adorateur de cet homme parfait.

« Nous avons besoin d'un rendez-vous en propre et due forme, » fait remarquer John alors qu'il embrasse Sherlock une dernière fois avant de se dégager pour attraper ses clés et son porte-feuille sur son lit.

Ça laisse l'occasion à Sherlock de reprendre son souffle, de se recomposer et de reluquer sans procès les fesses exquises, trop bien moulées de John dans ce jean noir.

Jamais de répit avec ce mec, rouspète intérieurement Sherlock, car John se tourne déjà vers lui, tout sourire. « Tu me montres la route ? »

Opinant silencieusement et sifflant une nouvelle expiration fébrile, Sherlock ouvre la porte et les guide hors du dortoir dans l'air glacé de la nuit.

« Merde, ça _caille_ , » se hérisse John alors que la porte d'entrée principale se referme lourdement derrière eux, s'empressant de saisir la main de Sherlock pour le rapprocher de lui. « Tu as froid ? Où est ton manteau ? »

« Oh, je l'ai oublié à l'intérieur, » marmonne Sherlock, moins concentré sur la discussion que sur les doigts qui se lient naturellement aux siens. « C'est bon. »

« Non, viens, on va le récupérer avant de partir, » insiste John, s'arrêtant net et tirant dans le sens inverse. « Tu ne peux pas te balader dans Londres par une nuit pareille sans te couvrir plus que ça. »

« Oh, on ne va pas marcher, » affirme Sherlock, indiquant d'une geste grandiloquent du poignet le taxi noir à l'entrée du campus, pile comme il l'avait indiqué au conducteur quand il l'avait appelé plus tôt dans la journée.

Il pivote juste à temps pour voir les sourcils de son adorable petit-ami atteindre la racine de ses cheveux.

« Un _taxi_? » John reste bouche bée et sourit tout à la fois, prouesse non négligeable, rayonnant dans la direction de Sherlock, les yeux scintillants d'une lueur d'excitation. « Tu as sorti le grand jeu, huh ? »

« Évidemment. » Sherlock reçoit le compliment avec gêne et entraîne John à la voiture qui les attend, s'autorisant un petit sourire satisfait. Peut-être que ce ne sera pas un désastre, après tout.

Sherlock entre en premier, salut le conducteur qui les accueille avec enthousiasme, esquivant le rictus éloquent qu'il aperçoit dans le rétroviseur, attendant que John fasse de même. John qui se glisse dans le taxi et s'installe promptement tout contre Sherlock, pose nonchalamment sa main sur son genoux comme s'ils avaient pour routine de partager l'intimité d'un taxi, évaluant brièvement l'habitacle avant d'admirer les rues qui défilent par la fenêtre.

« Comment sait-il où- » murmure tranquillement John avant de se tourner totalement dans la direction de Sherlock et de le gratifier d'une Sourire John Watson. « Tu le lui as dit avant ? »

« C'était plus pratique ainsi. » Sherlock baisse la tête pour cacher le rougissement qui colore ses joues, espérant que l'obscurité ambiante est à son avantage. « Je me suis occupé du trajet et du paiement en avance. Ça évite les complications. »

 _Et ça évite que toute cette soirée foire_ , complète-t-il intérieurement. Du coin de l'œil, il observe les iris trop bleues de son voisin qui brillent.

« T'ai-je déjà dit combien je t'adore ? » déclare John en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Sherlock. « Parce que je t'adore vraiment _vraiment_. »

« Je- n-non, » bégaie le génie, s'appuyant contre le contact et les mots soufflés sur sa pommette. « Mais je- merci. »

« Merci à _toi_ , » glousse John, glissant sa main plus loin entre les genoux de Sherlock et pressant sa cuisse. « Tu es bien plus brillant que moi. J'aurais dû t'emmener en rencard depuis un bail. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions ensemble depuis longtemps, » commente Sherlock, concluant que ce genre de décision n'était par à être pris uniquement pas John.

« Ce qui est déjà un crime en lui-même, » argue John en souriant et secouant le chef. « J'aurais dû te faire la cour depuis le début, Sherlock. »

Ne sachant strictement pas quoi répliquer, Sherlock se contente de poser sa main sur celle de John comme une confirmation silencieuse. Il prend le temps d'apprécier la sensation et n'entend que distraitement les pensées qui fusent dans sa tête et qui l'englobent, se laissant mener par les mots doux de John Watson.

John Watson, le romantique.

Le reste du voyage se fait en silence. John regarde les bâtiments qu'ils dépassent et qui grossissent à mesure qu'ils pénètrent au cœur de Londres. Sherlock est plus intéressé par la réverbération des lampadaires et des néons sur les traits de John, qui illuminent ses prunelles, son nez, ses lèvres en différentes nuances de jaune, vert et rouge. Il a l'air tellement plus jeune et encore plus beau, d'une excitation juvénile qui fait tressaillir le cœur de Sherlock dans sa poitrine.

« Tu as déjà visité le centre le Londres ? » murmure Sherlock, effrayé à l'idée de briser ce sort luminescent et fantastique.

« Une poignée de fois, ouais, » acquiesce John sans se détourner de la fenêtre. « Mais ça me fait toujours quelque chose, tu sais ? Je sais que techniquement, nous étudions à Londres. Mais le centre même... » Il ne finit jamais sa phrase et soupire, les yeux sautant d'un enseigne à l'autre, balayant sans les voir les passants.

Et Sherlock comprend parfaitement. Il aime Londres, plus que n'importe quel endroit où il s'est rendu et la fascination de John ne lui est pas inconnue. Il sourit à leurs mains liées. Il est fier de son coup. Emmener John en ville était une bonne idée. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que John aimera le restaurant qu'il a choisi.

Le taxi tourne à l'angle. L'attention de Sherlock est attrapée par la plaque de rue qui reflète étrangement les phares du véhicule. Son cœur rate un battement, coule dans son ventre tandis qu'il en lit le nom _Nothumberland Street_. Bon sang, Il n'est pas venu ici depuis des années. Les commissures de sa bouches se contractent, tout son corps vibre alors que la voiture fait halte devant une grande vitrine. La chaleur se répand dans la cage thoracique de Sherlock en voyant l'enseigne d' _Angelo's_ s'afficher au-dessus de la porte. Des luminaires pendent du plafond, laissant discerner une table tout particulièrement libre côté rue, permettant une vue imprenable sur la ville. Il sourit en souvenir de ce restaurant qui ne paie visuellement pas de mine mais qu'il connaît pourtant si bien.

Il ne peut pas _attendre_ de le partager avec John.

« Mm, italien, » rayonne John en s'extrayant rapidement du taxi, saisissant immédiatement la main de Sherlock qui le rejoint sur le trottoir. « Tu sais comment conquérir mon cœur. »

« En passant par ton estomac ? » Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel et secoue affectueusement la tête, s'avançant déjà vers l'entrée.

« C'est une valeur sûre, » pouffe John en initiant une douce pression sur la paume de Sherlock.

Ouvrant la porte, John sur ses talons, Sherlock ne dispose que d'une seconde avant que son nez ne soit pris d'assaut. Ses cils papillonnent en recevant ces diverses fragrances d'ail et de basilic qui s'enroulent autour de lui. La température ambiante de la salle faire nostalgiquement gargouiller son ventre. Il aperçoit Angelo qui se rue instantanément sur lui, tout sourire et qui l'écrase presque sous une étreinte d'ours.

« Sherlock ! Ça fait des lustres ! » explose Angelo de sa grosse voix accueillante, cognant Sherlock contre son buste. « Où étais-tu, mon garçon ? Aucun Holmes n'a franchi mon seuil depuis bien trop longtemps ! »

« Bonsoir, Angelo. » Sherlock essaie de ne pas rire, échoue lamentablement, tapotant le dos engoncé du propriétaire des lieux. « C'est bon de te revoir. »

Angelo le relâche et l'attrape derechef par les épaules pour le secouer dans tous les sens et le mirer sous toutes les coutures avec fierté. « Quand j'ai entendu que tu avais appelé pour réserver, je t'ai gardé ta table habituelle. » Il désigne d'une main de géant la table vide, face à la fenêtre, accompagnée d'une banquette en forme de L collée au mur, un petit écriteau _Réservé_ en écriture cursive surplombe la nappe.

Sherlock sourit. Le cuir olive des sièges a l'air abîmé mais si familier et aussi confortable que dans ses souvenirs. Il entraîne John avec lui tandis qu'Angelo les y accompagne. John s'installe au fond du banc alors que Sherlock s'assoit au bout, selon sa tradition.

« Allez-y, asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! » ordonne Angelo de son baryton tonitruant, les regardant tous deux d'une joie bienveillante, leur tendant aussitôt le menu. « Choisissez ce que vous voulez, c'est la maison qui régale pour toi et ton rencard. » Il jette un clin d'œil complice à John sans _aucune_ subtilité. Et même si John rosit quelque peu, il affiche son joli rictus enjoué, comme si cette discussion lui rappelait une sottise passée.

Sherlock ne peut rien faire d'autre que ricaner, planqué derrière son menu.

« Je vais mettre une chandelle sur la table, » poursuit Angelo, en se penchant d'un air de confidence. « C'est plus romantique. »

« Merci, » opine Sherlock avec gratitude mais il rabaisse aussitôt la tête pour ignorer l'œillade éloquente du restaurateur, préférant se tourner vers son compagnon.

Son compagnon qui a reposé son propre menu sur la table, laçant ses mains dessus et dévisageant Sherlock avec insistance sans pour autant être dépourvu de gentillesse, les traits contrits sous l'effort de ne pas rire.

« Un _chandelle_? » Il amplifie le mot, haussant comiquement les sourcils. Il finit pas abandonner et éclate de rire tandis que les joues de Sherlock s'assombrissent et qu'il enfouit son visage dans le menu.

« Irene a dit que c'était romantique, » essaie-t-il de contrer, se sentant un peu bête alors qu'Angelo revient sans un mot avec la bougie promise, pointant vers eux ses deux pouces levés avant de se volatiliser aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Sherlock profite d'une seconde de calme pour contempler la danse de la flamme entre eux.

« Irene ? » demande John en inclinant le menton, toujours souriant. « Sherlock Holmes, as-tu demandé de l'aide à Irene pour organiser ce rendez-vous? »

« Non, » nie du tac au tac Sherlock. Ce n'est pas réellement un mensonge. Il n'a pas demandé à Irene comment _organiser_ le rendez-vous. Pas spécifiquement, en tout cas.

Haussant un sourcil taquin, John sourit plus largement. « Sherlock, » articule-t-il lentement, sifflant dramatiquement son nom entre ses lèvres et s'attirant toute l'attention du génie. « Qu'as-tu demandé à Irene ? »

« Eh bien, il s'est avéré qu'internet était d'une inutilité affligeante, » râle le bouclé en s'enfonçant dans son siège. « Je voulais simplement savoir comment faire pour être un bon partenaire. Pour toi, je veux dire. Comment préserver ton intérêt pour tout ça. À qui d'autre étais-je supposé m'adresser ? »

Les yeux bleus s'attendrissent immédiatement, luisants d'affection. Le rictus malin qui se joue sur la bouche de John laisse place à un sourire sincère, si doux que Sherlock en est réchauffé de la tête aux pieds. Il s'ébranle légèrement, appuyant la cuisse de Sherlock de la sienne pour témoigner d'un réconfort tacite. « Tu as fait des recherches afin d'être bon pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr, » répond le génie en agitant la main comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, comme si ça n'avait pas été sa ligne de conduite de toute la semaine, comme si la phrase de John n'assaillait pas la base de sa nuque d'un coup de chaud ingérable. Il ne bouge pas ses jambes, profitant autant que possible du contact de John. « Comment saurais-je, sinon ? »

« Mon Dieu, tu es adorable, » glousse gentiment John, ses pupilles ne quittant jamais celles de Sherlock. « Mon _adorable_ petit-ami. »

Les mots sont abominablement proches de ce que John lui a envoyé en message tout à l'heure, quelque chose que Sherlock ne parvient toujours pas à se sortir de l'esprit, quelque chose qu'il n'oubliera probablement jamais.

Il doit poser la question.

« Tout à l'heure, » marmonne maladroitement Sherlock sous le regard tendre de John, sortant fébrilement son portable de sa poche et déverrouillant l'écran de ses doigts tremblants. Il fouille avec acharnement dans sa messagerie tout en se soustrayant aux yeux intenses de son petit-copain. « Tu euh... tu as dit, um... »

Ses babillements l'agacent alors il se contente de glisser son téléphone à John, pointant le texto coupable de l'ongle. « Tu as dit, uh... ça. »

Fixant l'appareil, John survole la phrase avant que ses iris cobalts pétillent et que ses lèvres s'ourlent d'un petit sourire discret. Il pivote vers Sherlock, lui sert cet air impayable de douceur, comme si le génie était la chose la plus précieuse sur cette foutue planète. Il attrape la main de Sherlock à l'autre bout de la table et en cajole le dos de ses doigts, le titillant de son auriculaire jusqu'à ce que Sherlock cède et lui présente sa paume que le joueur de rugby s'empresse de prendre, coulissant ses doigts entre les siens et verrouillant fermement leurs mains ensemble.

« Ça t'a plu ? » demande tranquillement le blond en désignant le portable, mais ses prunelles ne quittent jamais le visage du brun et Sherlock chérit chaque instant de monopole que John lui octroie.

Aspirant sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche et la mordillant, tentant de rester concentré sur autre chose que ces beaux yeux bleus qui le mirent comme la huitième merveille du monde, Sherlock opine et agrippe inconsciemment plus fort la poigne de John.

« Je pensais que tu trouverais ces petits noms stupides, » continue John, caressant du pouce la tranche de la main de Sherlock. « Mais tu aimes ça, pas vrai, Amour ? »

Ce n'est pas une accusation. Ça n'a pas non plus pour but de l'humilier. C'est tendre et honnête, exactement comme John, toujours si prévenant avec Sherlock.

C'est comme des pansements qui viendraient s'enrouler autour de la poitrine de Sherlock et l'étreindre. Il tient le regard de John, sa cage thoracique tressaille sous la force de son cœur qui tambourine à l'en briser. Il essaie de déglutir pour soulager la sécheresse de sa gorge qui menace de s'obstruer d'un trop plein d'émotion. Le moment est bien plus long que nécessaire mais John Watson le regarde de _cette manière_ et Sherlock ne peut pas se résoudre à y mettre fin. Il veut se perdre dans ces perles d'eau, il veut y plonger tête la première et nager éternellement dans l'affection de John.

Personne ne l'a jamais regardé ainsi. Le cerveau de Sherlock en est tout désorienté. Trop de pensées germent dans sa tête, le bombardent comme des milliers de minuscules diodes. Tout son être est circonspect, incertain de quoi faire sous un tel regard de son colocataire et pourtant, il ne voudrait pour rien au monde que ça s'arrête. Il voudrait passer sa vie dans cette situation, si c'était possible, se tisser une petite chrysalide et rester pour toujours sous le regard de John, à lui tenir la main, l'appeler _Amour_ et l'inonder d'un mélange de chaleur, d'affection, de dévotion sans limite que Sherlock remarque lorsqu'ils s'embrassent avec un peu plus d'entrain, que leurs mains se font plus baladeuses, que leurs cœurs battent à l'unisson tandis qu'ils s'enlacent avec plus de ferveur dans le lit qu'ils partagent désormais.

 _Passion_.

Elle revêt chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque regard destiné à Sherlock, agrémente ces instants d'un potentiel intrigant et douloureux. Elle les laisse à vif, peu importe l'endroit où ils se trouvent, ce qu'ils font, les rend désireux de plus de proximité et les écartèle lorsqu'ils ne sont pas ensemble. Elle n'est jamais bien loin, toujours en surface, patientant machiavéliquement que son heure advienne. En privé comme en public, elle n'y prête guère attention, surtout quand John porte ce jean bien trop moulant.

Les doigts lacés aux siens se libèrent et se saisissent plutôt de son poignet pour le soulever. Sherlock n'a qu'une milliseconde pour comprendre ce qu'il va se passer, pour calculer le point culminant du mouvement. Et avant que la finalité ne fleurisse dans son crâne, John amène sa main à ses lèvres et dépose un baiser papillon sur sa paume. Sherlock a le souffle coupé, le contact sur la peau délicate est subtil et innocent, si bien que le génie est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que contempler.

Le regard de John ne vacille pas. Tout au mieux, il s'assombrit et Sherlock doit s'en détacher, doit trouver une façon de respirer. Il se redresse dans son siège. Il ne s'est jamais autorisé à le reconnaître jusqu'à maintenant, n'était pas prêt, ne savait pas ce qu'il devrait faire lorsque ça arriverait. Mais maintenant, il le sait. Maintenant, il le voit et _ne peut plus_ s'aveugler. Et, Seigneur, il _veut_ John. Il veut _tout_ expérimenter avec John. Et si la passion qu'ils partagent si tangible en un simple regard lui fait un tel effet, Sherlock ne parvient même pas à imaginer ce qu'il en sera quand leurs cessions de baisers échaudés dans le lit de John muteront en quelque chose de plus.

Le serveur arrive pour prendre commande de leurs boissons et dépose des verres d'eau en attendant. Sherlock en profite pour engloutir plusieurs gorgées salvatrices, déshydraté par cette fournaise que John a réveillée. Cependant, le liquide froid n'atténue pas le brasier dans son ventre.

Et c'est _lui_ que John qualifie de menace ?

« Mais hey, » poursuit John après avoir indiqué au serveur que de l'eau serait suffisante, absolument pas déstabilisé par l'interruption, l'instant brisé mais pas oublié. La tension n'est plus palpable mais reste latente sous chaque mot, chaque regard, chaque toucher, même accidentel. « Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de faire de recherche, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux simplement être toi. Au cas où ça n'était pas encore clair, je tiens à toi. Exactement comme tu es. »

Ignorant l'afflux de sang dans ses joues, Sherlock se racle la gorge. « Je voulais être prêt, » déclare-t-il d'une neutralité feinte, faisant de son mieux pour rester dans son rôle malgré le sourire de John qui lui indique que son visage est cramoisi. « D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé quelques données intéressantes que je ne connaissais pas avant. Par exemple, l'une des techniques pour m'assurer que mon homme reste heureux est de le faire manger correctement, d'où le dîner de ce soir. »

Silencieux un long moment, les yeux parcourant avec intensité la silhouette de Sherlock, les traits de John se métamorphosent encore, envoyant des ondes irradiantes au génie. Les coins de sa bouche se courbent d'un sourire vicieusement joueur, dans l'intention plus qu'évidente de l'embêter. « Oh, je suis donc ton _homme_? »

Sherlock ne comprend pas immédiatement. Au bout de ce qui paraît être une bonne minute, sa mâchoire tombe bée.

Il ne parvient pas à trouver les mots pour expliquer que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais après tout, il suppose que c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Alors au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, il reste ainsi, comme un con, suffisamment longtemps pour que John appose sa mais sur sa joue avec un doux rire. « J'aime bien comment ça sonne, » chuchote-t-il, pressant un baiser sur sa pommette. Il frotte son pouce une fois de plus là où ses lèvres l'ont effleuré avant de laisser retomber sa main et de consulter le menu, ôtant à Sherlock l'angoisse de dire quelque chose à côté de la plaque.

Le génie lui en est fortement reconnaissant.

« Zut, tout sur le menu a l'air délicieux, » fredonne John en tournant la page. « Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit, au fait ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi, » annonce-t-il, la bouche pâteuse. Il prend une nouvelle gorgée d'eau avant de continuer, encore épris par la légère sensation de marcher sur un fil. « C'est Mme Hudson, en réalité. Il y a longtemps, elle nous a emmené ici, Mycroft et moi, pour manger et c'est en quelque sorte devenu notre endroit. Je suis convaincu que tu peux très bien t'imaginer mon frère se goinfrer de pâtes. »

Ce n'est pas l'exacte vérité mais Sherlock préfère ne pas ruiner la soirée avec quelque chose d'aussi laid que la vérité. Il essaie de ne pas fixer la place vide à la droite de John, refusant de se remémorer Mme Hudson toute de noir vêtue, les regardant avec vigueur, enfermant les mains de Mycroft et du génie dans l'étau des siennes et leur affirmant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Même maintenant, après toutes ces années, ça remue quelque chose dans la poitrine de Sherlock, la vision de sa gouvernante qui a endossé le masque de mère par procuration, juste après le décès de leurs parents, les protégeant de la seule manière à sa disposition, les accompagnant dans leur deuil.

Savoir qu'ils sont revenus bien des fois manger chez Angelo l'aide à contenir ses larmes. Sherlock a d'autres souvenirs de ce restaurant que le jour des funérailles de ses parents.

« Ah, » commente John, se redressant dans son siège comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'il se refrénait, semblant choisir ses paroles avec précaution sans savoir comment s'y prendre exactement.

Lui rendant son étude, Sherlock avale encore une gorgée d'eau, remballe les cœurs que forment ses yeux dès qu'il les pose sur le blond, se concentrant plutôt sur ses déductions. Il décortique l'attitude de John, fronce les sourcils au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

C'est alors que la pièce manquante du puzzle s'imbrique.

Reposant sans délicatesse son verre sur la table, Sherlock soupire lourdement et observe la rue à travers la baie vitrée. « Je vois que Mycroft- non, Greg t'en a déjà parlé. »

Même sous le faible éclairage, Sherlock peut voir le rose qui colore les joues du joueur de rugby. « Quoi ? » tente de nier le blond, mais le simple fait de ne pas pouvoir regarder directement Sherlock le trahit.

« Mes parents sont morts, John, ce n'est pas un secret d'État, » grince Sherlock en braquant ses pupilles féroces sur la carte. La frustration l'envahit en connaissant sur le bout des doigt le discours qui suivra.

La pitié.

C'est toujours de la pitié.

C'est bien la dernière chose qu'il veut de John lors de leur premier rendez-vous.

« Je suis désolé. » Les mots tombent irrémédiablement sur la langue de John, conformément à ce qu'attendait Sherlock, à l'exception du ton quelque peu... différent.

Pas exactement de la pitié.

Plus des excuses sincères.

Relevant ses yeux revolvers de la liste des pâtes, Sherlock trouve les iris bleues étincelantes d'inquiétude, sa lèvre inférieure mordillée anxieusement. « Je ne voulais pas t'énerver, » murmure-t-il, sa main traversée de tressautements, comme si elle brûlait de rejoindre celle de Sherlock mais qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir encore le droit. « Nous n'avons pas à en parler si tu n'en as pas envie. »

Déglutissant la petite boule qui obstruait sa gorge depuis son éclat, les épaules de Sherlock sont libérées de leur rigidité initiale, lorsqu'il s'attendait encore à une profusion de condoléances et à la poursuite bancale et maladroite de leur conversation précédente, car c'est toujours ce qui advient après l'annonce d'un décès. Ça tue toujours l'ambiance.

Mais John, comme toujours, le surprend, offrant à Sherlock une porte de sortie, une échappatoire à la sombre enfance de Sherlock. Il se sent ridicule d'avoir réagi au quart de tour.

« Mais sache juste que... sache que tu _peux_ , si tu en as envie, » lui assure John, prenant le langage corporel plus détendu de Sherlock comme une ouverture, en profitant pour recouvrir sa main de la sienne. « Je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin. Pour... n'importe quoi, vraiment. »

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, vraiment. » Sherlock hausse les épaules, les yeux baissés mais saisissant avec gratitude le soutien de John. « Ils sont morts dans un crash d'avion quand j'avais douze ans. Je n'ai pas énormément de souvenirs, avant cet événement. »

Ce n'est pas un mensonge à proprement parler. C'est ce que Sherlock aimerait être la vérité.

« Ouais, je peux comprendre, » acquiesce sympathiquement John, allégeant la conversation et ôtant le projecteur braqué sur Sherlock « Mon père est parti quand j'avais cinq ans. Je ne sais même plus comment c'était, lorsqu'il était encore là. »

Appréciant silencieusement John Watson et son talent pour détourner la conversation d'un sujet qui met son interlocuteur mal à l'aise, Sherlock opine sa compréhension.

« Harry dit qu'elle se souvient parfaitement de comment il était, » ajoute John, retraçant du bout des doigts le rebord de son verre. « Mais Harry est une menteuse notoire. Et Maman refuse catégoriquement de parler de lui. Au final, on fait tous comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, alors c'était plutôt facile d'oublier. »

« Ça n'aurait pas dû être facile, » grommelle Sherlock, mal assuré. Une trace de peur ronge sa nuque en observant son incapacité à faire face à ce type de conversation. Réconforter sans se mettre trop en avant, compatir sans s'apitoyer, soutenir sans se forcer.

C'est un terrain sacrément miné.

Mais c'est ce que font les petits-amis. Sherlock l'a lu. C'est ce que les petits-amis sont supposés être : des béquilles l'un pour l'autre. Et Sherlock ne se pardonnerait jamais de refuser une telle chose à John.

« Eh, ça pourrait être pire, » banalise John et alors que Sherlock était psychologiquement prêt à plonger tête la première dans la conversation, Sherlock est ébranlé par le gloussement de John qui lui jette un sourire. « De quel autre sujet déprimant allons-nous parler, maintenant ? »

Ricanant dans sa barbe, Sherlock secoue la tête. « Je suppose que c'est une discussion lourde pour un premier rendez-vous ? »

« Absolument, » confirme John en sirotant sa boisson. « Nouveau sujet pesant. Des anecdotes sur ton coming out ? »

Sherlock renifle sans grâce et agite la main avec négligence. « À toi l'honneur. Je n'ai rien à raconter. »

« Tu n'as _jamais_ fait ton coming out ? » s'étonne John, les yeux ronds.

« Jamais eu besoin, » déclare Sherlock. « Mon entourage s'en est toujours plus ou moins douté. Ça n'a donc jamais été nécessaire. »

« Okay, mais tu es- … désolé si c'est direct, mais tu es _gay_ , pas vrai ? » demande John, fronçant le nez à sa propre maladresse.

Lui lançant un regard dubitatif, Sherlock plisse les paupières. « Je croyais pourtant que nos activités des dernières semaines étaient suffisamment parlantes ? »

Se statufiant une longue seconde, son verre à mi-chemin de ses lèvres, John s'étrique de rire. « Ouais ouais, c'est vrai, » pouffe-t-il, branlant piteusement du chef. « Je veux dire, est-ce que tu t'identifies gay ? Pas bisexuel, pansexuel, ou autre ? »

« Oui, John, » le taquine Sherlock. « Gay est le terme générique qui définit ma sexualité. »

« Hey, je suis bisexuel, » rétorque John, levant ses mains en l'air comme pour se défendre. « Je ne faisais que demander. »

« Ah, » s'exclame Sherlock. « Et comment as- _tu_ fait ton coming out ? »

« Ça n'a pas été grandiloquent. » John fixe le plafond, pris dans ses pensées. « Ce n'était pas vraiment une grosse affaire. Ma sœur est lesbienne alors les gens ne sont pas surpris quand je leur annonce que je suis bi, ce qui n'a strictement aucun sens. Ce n'est pas parce que ton frère ou ta sœur est homosexuel que tu l'es également. Mais tu sais, les gens sont des idiots. »

Il lui offre un clin d'œil qui retourne les entrailles du génie. Le brun sait qu'il sourit comme un imbécile, mais il s'en fout. « C'est vrai, » confirme-t-il et John souffle de rire dans son verre. « Donc ce n'était pas un gros choc, d'être attiré par les hommes ? »

« Nah, pas de choc, » dit John avant de tourner un regard machiavélique dans la direction de Sherlock, un rictus malin plaqué sur la bouche. « Ce qui est plutôt avantageux puisque mon attirance pour toi a été immédiate et crevait les yeux. Je pense que j'aurais fui à toutes jambes si l'idée d'aimer les mecs m'avait dérangé. »

John Watson est définitivement plein de ressources, ce soir. « Quoi ? » C'est tout ce que Sherlock peut articuler, battant rapidement des cils. Le sourire de John se fait brusquement chaud et tendre.

« Oh, ouais, » murmure-t-il. « Je ne te l'avais jamais dit, Amour ? Tu m'as coupé le souffle à la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. »

Oh Seigneur, il fait une crise cardiaque. Sherlock Holmes a forcément une sorte de dysfonctionnement du cœur, il bat bien trop vite dans sa cage thoracique, il se consume d'une joie qu'il ne peut contenir.

Il veut dire à John dans quel état il état quand il l'a vu pour la première fois. Il veut dire à John qu'il agonisait sous ses sentiments, se rongeait les ongles et grinçait les dents pour ne rien faire d'insensé des semaines durant. Mais les mots ne semblent pas vouloir sortir.

Les mots ne semblent pas vouloir sortir car la bouche de Sherlock a déjà trouvé celle de John, comblant la courte distance pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les précieuses lèvres de John, ces lèvres qui disent de si belles choses, ces lèvres que Sherlock pourrait passer sa vie à embrasser. C'est succinct mais significatif. Il s'y attarde même un petit peu trop et John ronronne, enroulant sa main autour de la nuque de Sherlock et la presse légèrement, ses doigts s'emmêlant brièvement aux boucles à la base de son crâne, même lorsqu'il s'écarte.

Et bien évidemment, c'est ce moment que le serveur choisit pour prendre leur commande.

Baissant aussitôt la tête pour cacher ses joues cramoisies, Sherlock énonce son choix sans lever les yeux tandis que John se redresse dans son siège, confiant et nonchalant, et demande quelle sauce est la meilleure, quel genre de pâte se marie le mieux avec quoi, comme s'il ne venait pas tout juste de désaxer l'univers de Sherlock pour la dixième fois de la soirée.

« Alors, » commence John, tapant dans ses mains et les pliant au rebord de la table quand le serveur s'en va enfin, ses yeux bleus scintillants. « Dis m'en plus sur ces _recherches_ que tu as faites pour devenir un _fantastique_ petit-copain. Qu'as-tu appris d'autre ? »

Roulant ses yeux dans leurs orbites, Sherlock retient son sourire et soupire. « Honnêtement ? Que des _conneries_. »

« Quoi ? Allez, tu as bien appris _quelque chose_ d'utile, » glousse John, poignardant le tibia de Sherlock du bout de sa chaussure, sous la table.

« Vraiment, tout n'était que banalité. » Sherlock secoue la tête avec dépit. Il s'est réellement senti offensé par certains articles qui lui livraient des informations des plus basiques comme s'il était le dernier des bouffons. « Juste des conseils lambda comme _être gentil_ , _attentionné_ , _aux petits soins_ et _compréhensif_. Je n'ai rien trouvé de concret. »

John incline la tête pour montrer son accord. « Ouais, je suppose que la plupart des sites se contentent d'astuces bateaux du genre 'Traitez le bien !' Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, au juste ? »

« Exactement ! » acquiesce Sherlock avec emphase. « Au bout du compte, ça n'avance à rien. »

« Tout ce que j'ai lu sur ce type d'articles était des conseils généraux ou des astuces en matière de sexe. » John renifle un rire de dérision. « C'est parfaitement ridicule. »

Oh.

Oh, bon sang.

La question lui brûle la gorge et Sherlock se flagelle d'avoir laissé son esprit vagabonder mais _merde_ , son magnifique petit-ami qui n'a jamais rien fait de plus que l'embrasser vient de dire le mot _sexe_ et il y a désormais deux sujets que Sherlock ne peut pas effacer de son cerveau. Le premier est : John a-t-il mis en pratique ces astuces ? Et le second est : _Le sexe avec John_.

Oh Seigneur, Sherlock ne peut même plus le regarder. Il ne peut pas poser les yeux sur le blond qui n'a fait que prononcer le mot sexe et qui s'attend à ce que Sherlock ne s'enflamme _pas_ , inconscient du fait qu'il _veut_ John de plus en plus chaque jour.

« En tout cas, tu t'es bien débrouillé, ce soir, » le complimente John, ignorant de toute évidence les tourments internes de Sherlock. « Au diable internet, tu es déjà un partenaire fantastique. »

Tentant de lui retourner son sourire, il sent les commissures de sa bouche se contracter et il détourne le regard, inspirant longuement par le nez et expirant doucement par la bouche, songeant à saisir son verre d'eau et le coller à ses joues brûlantes. Il a bien trop chaud, sous le col de sa chemise.

Et il est bête.

Si _bête_.

Un mot, un seul petit mot et la libido de Sherlock lui échappe, haussant sa température corporelle à un taux insoupçonné et générant des images ridicules dans sa tête. Le fait que John et lui évoluent lentement ne tempère en rien son érection naissante. Dans sa tête, les lèvres de John articulent sans discontinuer le mot _sexe_.

C'est tellement putain d'embarrassant et pourtant incroyablement excitant. Son corps reçoit des tonnes de signaux et sa peau est prise de fourmis, là où sa cuisse frôle celle de John. Le contact du joueur de rugby est presque trop à supporter. Ses hormones font la guerre à son bon sens, balayant toute idée de _lenteur_.

Le silence s'instaure entre les deux garçons assis à la vitrine d'Angelo's et Sherlock est pris une seconde de l'espoir que John ait raté la gêne du génie. Si Sherlock le regardait, il aurait fait quelque chose d'imprudent depuis longtemps.

Malheureusement, John a appris à lire Sherlock.

« Sherlock ? » Son nom sonne si innocent et adorable dans cette jolie bouche et Sherlock doit conjuguer toutes ses forces pour ne par se tourner et braquer ses yeux sur lui. « Ça va ? »

« Mm, » répond Sherlock, avalant une gorgée d'eau. « Oui, » marmonne-t-il faiblement dans son verre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » John se rapproche sur la banquette et Sherlock pourrait prendre feu à n'importe quel moment. « Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

Il se demande ce qui va bien pouvoir sortir de sa bouche quand il l'ouvrira.

Et ce qui sort n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« Est-ce qu'on couchera ensemble ? »

Surpris par sa propre question, Sherlock jette un regard de pure terreur à son colocataire qui aurait probablement recraché dans l'immédiat le contenu de son verre s'il avait été en train de boire. S'insultant de tous les noms, Sherlock fixe ses mains, bredouillant : « Euh- désolé... peu importe. »

Le silence qui suit est si long que le front de Sherlock se couvre d'une fine pellicule de sueur, l'angoisse noue ses tripes et il envisage de fuir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettront lorsqu'une main attrape soudainement la sienne.

« Hey. » La voix de John est douce à son oreille. « Regarde-moi, Amour. »

Se raclant la gorge, Sherlock lève les yeux, encore cachés par ses boucles folles, le visage rouge du sourire chaleureux que John lui offre. « Hm ? »

« Nous ferons tout ce que tu voudras, » murmure John en pressant sa paume. « Nous irons lentement jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt pour plus. »

Attaquant sa lèvre inférieure, Sherlock observe John un long moment. « Mais... » tente-t-il, mais il sent d'ores et déjà que ses propos ne seront pas convaincants. Il ne sait de toute manière pas ce qu'il comptait dire. « Je... ça doit être horrible ? Pour toi ? »

C'est comme si des montagnes de questions se regroupaient en une seule, toutes celles que Sherlock est terrifié à l'idée de poser.

 _Peut-on arrêter d'y aller lentement ?_

 _Comment avance-t-on jusqu'à la prochaine étape ?_

 _Comment puis-je demander ce que je désire ?_

 _Est-ce qu'y aller doucement va tout ruiner ?_

 _Suis-_ je _en train de tout ruiner ?_

« Ce n'est pas horrible, » affirme John en secouant la tête, les sourcils froncés d'une inquiétude authentique. « Bien sûr que non. Je veux prendre mon temps avec toi et je veux que nous franchissions le pas uniquement quand nous serons prêts. Sherlock, notre relation va bien au-delà du sexe. Je veux que nous construisions des fondations solides avant d'aller trop vite en besogne. »

« Ce n'est pas déjà ce qu'on a fait ? N'avons-nous pas construit des fondations ? » Seigneur, ça sonne si enfantin, pathétique et peut-être un peu accusateur. Mais Sherlock n'est plus tout à fait maître de son contrôle, trop obnubilé par le mélange de désirs, de besoins et une pincée de peur de l'inconnu.

« Je pense, ouais, » opine John, tenant fermement la main de Sherlock. « Je n'essaie pas de te priver de quoi que ce soit, Amour. Pas du tout. Et crois-moi, je veux coucher avec toi. J'en ai vraiment envie. »

« Alors pourquoi on ne le fait pas ? » Il ne voulait pas que ça ait l'air d'une prière, mais les mots échappent à sa volonté.

« Parce que je veux que tu sois sûr, » chuchote fermement John. « Ce n'est pas un menu choix et je veux que tu sois réellement sûr que tu en as vraiment envie. Que c'est avec moi que tu en as envie. »

Rassemblant ses pensées, Sherlock s'accorde un instant pour y réfléchir, tournant en boucle les mots de John dans sa tête pour en décoder le message caché. Il a l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose.

Et c'est comme si un _ding_ résonnait dans ses oreilles. Il braque ses pupilles sur John. « Tu n'es plus vierge. »

John secoue le chef, parfaitement à l'aise avec la tournure que prend l'interrogatoire. « Non, » admet-il. « C'est pour ça que je comprends combien c'est important pour toi. Je ne veux pas qu'on se presse juste parce que je ne suis plus vierge. »

« Tu as couché avec des... filles ? » Sherlock incline la tête, ses déductions font grouiller la jalousie dans sa poitrine.

« Une, oui, » acquiesce John. « J'en avais envie, lorsque je l'ai fait pour la première fois, mais je n'étais _définitivement_ pas prêt et ce n'était... pas la meilleure des expériences. »

Encore une seconde s'écoule et tout s'assemble enfin. Sherlock peut enfin, _enfin_ comprendre de quoi il retourne depuis le tout début.

Et les choses ont brusquement plus de sens. C'est comme si un poids immense s'ôtait de ses épaules et qu'il y voyait clair.

John le protège.

John les protège _tous les deux_.

C'est au tour de Sherlock de lacer ses doigts à ceux de John et de se rapprocher imperceptiblement. « Je suis désolé que ta première fois n'ait pas été parfaite, » murmure le brun, posant un baiser sur la joue de John. « Tu ne mérites que le meilleur. »

« Ça arrive. » John hausse les épaules, la voix douce et tendre, comme s'il laissait les mots de Sherlock s'enrouler autour de lui. Il lui sourit gentiment. L'instant devient précieusement intime. La bougie chancelle entre eux. « Mais je pense que nous n'aurons pas de problème. Je pense que toi et moi irons bien. Tant que nous serons _tous les deux_ prêts. »

Le dernier mot coupe le souffle de Sherlock et il ne réalise que maintenant combien ils sont proches l'un de l'autre, combien ils parlent bas, leurs mains emmêlées sous la table, leurs fronts presque collés. « Comment saurons-nous ? » chuchote Sherlock, son haleine emplit le minuscule espace entre eux, le regard braqué sur les lèvres du blond lorsque celui-ci répond.

« Crois-moi, » murmure John en retour, ses yeux bleus rivés dans ceux de Sherlock. « Nous saurons. »

Le monde aurait pu s'effondrer autour d'eux que Sherlock ne s'en serait pas aperçu, pas quand John Watson le regarde de cette façon.

* * *

Dans la chambre faiblement éclairée par les lampadaires du campus, dans la nuit silencieuse et calme, comme tant d'autres, Sherlock rampe dans le lit aux côtés de son petit-ami, en t-shirt et boxer, comme d'habitude, son dos contre le torse de John.

Contrairement à la nuit, Sherlock n'est pas calme. Ses pensées ne sont pas silencieuses. Ce n'est _pas_ comme tant d'autres nuits.

C'est comme s'il était traversé par une énergie vibrante, depuis le dîner. Une fréquence basse qui ne peut être perçue par autrui. Personne ne peut sentir que son sang bat au rythme des respirations de John Watson, que son pouls accélère et ralentit à chaque mouvement que fait John Watson.

Ça dure depuis le _dîner_.

Leur repas était arrivé quelques minutes après cet instant bien trop chargé pour un restaurant, effritant le cocon invisible qui s'était tissé autour d'eux et brisant leur concentration, laissant une sensation de frétillement sur la peau de Sherlock et des fourmis dans ses pieds collés au sol carrelé, vrombissant du sous-entendu de quelque chose, de possibilités sans fin entre John et lui.

Sherlock s'était à peine débrouillé pour ne pas s'étouffer avec ses pâtes.

Le reste de la soirée s'était déroulé dans un silence relatif, absolument pas inconfortable mais définitivement palpable, assez proches pour se toucher mais sans être véritablement capables de parler, leurs regards échaudés bien plus éloquents qu'une discussion concrète.

C'était presque de la _torture_ , être si proche.

Et maintenant, prêts à dormir, Sherlock n'est plus si sûr de pouvoir le supporter, la tombée de la nuit n'est pas un soulagement mais une agonie. Toute cette tension contenue est encore dans l'air, laissant Sherlock dans un inconfort ambiant et c'est _douloureux_.

Pressant un petit baiser juste sous son oreille, John soupire de bien-être. « Bonne nuit, Sherlock. Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée. » Si tendrement, un doux souffle de contentement. Il caresse le ventre du génie d'une main légère, l'enlaçant aussi serré que possible sans lui faire mal, leur position de sommeil habituelle, parfaitement aligné au dos de Sherlock, le moulant de sa poitrine.

Cependant, ce soir semble différent.

Ce soir, chaque nerf du corps de Sherlock est en feu.

Le chuchotis de la respiration contre la coque de son oreille, la chaleur de la paume sur son estomac, le corps musclé à la fois ferme et moelleux courbé autour de lui, Sherlock en a mal au ventre, comme possédé de la tête aux pieds. De fines traînées de transpiration parcourent son cuir chevelu en ressentant l'exhalation de John sur sa nuque, froide puis chaude, froide puis chaude à nouveau.

Il _brûle_ de l'intérieur.

Il est si près mais se sent pourtant si loin. Sherlock fixe un point inexistant dans l'obscurité de la chambre, osant à peine bouger, inspirant fébrilement, tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Son corps réclame plus, plus de toucher, plus de _John_. Seigneur, il _veut_ John.

Il ne peut pas mettre le doigt sur ce qui rend ce besoin si vital, peut-être est-ce la fraîcheur de la nuit, la nourriture, la conversation hautement érotique et pourtant si attentionnée qu'ils ont eue au restaurant mais bon Dieu, il doit impérativement sentir les mains de John Watson sur son corps au plus vite. La sensation de creux dans ses entrailles s'élargit et _pulse_ , ébranlant la physionomie de Sherlock qui se lamente du contact de John. Être si proche est trop, être enveloppé des bras de John et ne pas se coulisser davantage, ne pas initier le premier pas, ne pas être avec John. Être avec John de la manière dont Sherlock a _désespérément_ envie.

Bon sang, qu'il est prêt. Il est tellement prêt qu'il a presque mal.

John avait raison. Il saurait.

Et il sait que c'est _maintenant_.

Sa main longe sa propre jambe à travers la couverture, retrace sa peau ardente. Il déglutit, son propre toucher est déjà affriolant pour son corps sensible. Ses paupières papillonnent tandis qu'il essaie de respirer stablement. Il prend son temps pour arriver à son but tout en canalisant simultanément son cerveau qui menace de tout faire foirer, inondé par tant de nouveauté.

Le bout de ses doigts trouve la tranche de la main de John sur son ventre et il contient difficilement son gémissement. Des étincelles crépitent dans la pulpe de ses empreintes digitales tandis qu'elle frôle la peau chaude et douce, escaladant les phalanges, se coulissant entre les doigts de John et se refermant autour, verrouillant leurs mains ensemble et se complaisant dans la chaleur de la paume du blond.

Et c'est comme grimper au sommet d'une falaise.

Scrutant les ténèbres et appréhendant réellement ce qui est sur le point de se produire et ce qui pourrait potentiellement suivre, considérant chaque possibilité -car le cerveau de Sherlock est exhaustif-, l'univers semble marquer une longue halte avant de s'ouvrir en deux et de le pousser dans les abysses, seul dans une étendue vide entre l'envie et le besoin, s'apercevant que les deux pourraient très facilement se conjuguer s'il se laissait aller, le rendant vulnérable, nu et désireux, s'abandonner à ses instincts les plus primaires et se faire suffisamment confiance pour en ressortir indemne.

Non.

Attendez.

Attendez une seconde.

Ce n'est pas bon.

Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas-

Ce n'est pas en lui-même qu'il a foi. Ce n'est pas à lui-même qu'il fait confiance.

Il fait confiance à quelqu'un en qui il a d'ors et déjà implicitement placé sa foi.

Il fait confiance à quelqu'un à qui il donne déjà tant.

Il a confiance en _John_.

Magnifique, merveilleux _John_.

Et soudain, se tracasser dans le noir paraît parfaitement ridicule car Sherlock n'est plus seul. Il n'est plus livré à lui-même, n'est plus seul au monde, n'est plus transi de solitude.

Il fait partie de quelque chose, maintenant. Il appartient à un tout, maintenant.

Une équipe.

Un partenariat.

Une unité.

Il appartient à quelqu'un.

Sherlock Holmes _appartient_ à John Watson.

La révélation est écrasante et réconfortante à la fois et tout d'un coup, c'est simple.

Alors il dénoue leurs mains et tourne sur lui-même, les lèvres articulant déjà les mots qu'il veut dire. Son esprit s'échine à mettre les lettres en ordre pour former la phrase qui expliquera ce qu'il pense. Mais toutes ses intentions tombent à néant quand, pivoté sur l'autre flanc, il se noie dans des iris d'un bleu profond et impossible qui le mirent déjà. Le clair de lune illumine suffisamment le visage de John pour que Sherlock vrille ses yeux dans les siens. Ses tourments s'apaisent, n'ôtant jamais son regard du blond. Il s'installe plus confortablement sur l'oreiller face à son partenaire. Quelque chose de chaud bouillonne dans son ventre sous la férocité des pupilles de John.

Au final, Sherlock n'a pas à dire quoi que ce soit.

Les lèvres roses entrouvertes dans ce qui ne peut être que de la surprise et les iris marines s'assombrissent, John semble lire l'expression de Sherlock comme un livre ouvert. Le choc se meut en quelque chose à couper le souffle, quelque chose de doux, tolérant et rassurant en même temps, quelque chose qui promet _Je suis là_.

 _Je suis avec toi._

 _Je te veux aussi._

Le cœur de Sherlock tressaille dans sa poitrine, la température atteint un pic sans précédent, admirant avec précaution John qui sourit tendrement et effleure de ses doigts la pommette du brun, le touchant avec toute la déférence du monde, caressant sa peau sensible et exhalant son souffle sur les tendons de son cou, retraçant le creux de la clavicule et frottant sa paume contre ses côtes. La cage thoracique de Sherlock s'apprête à s'ouvrir, à offrir littéralement son cœur à John pour qu'il l'enlace et en prenne soin car Sherlock n'est plus capable de le contenir en lui. Il a bien trop gonflé depuis que John Watson est entré dans sa vie.

C'est tranquille et c'est attentionné et c'est incroyablement parfait.

La paume chaude migre à la hanche de Sherlock, la pressant légèrement une seconde, offrant une pause sans briser la tension qui s'est construite au fil du trajet de la main de John, autorisant son appréhension à faire surface, interrogeant sans parler, les yeux bleus s'adoucissant encore davantage d'une affection presque douloureuse, demandant sans condescendance, sollicitant sans exiger une réponse particulière.

 _Ça va ?_

 _Je peux continuer ?_

 _Uniquement ce que tu désires._

Il n'a pas besoin d'énormément de temps pour prendre sa décision.

Le crâne de Sherlock opine déjà, ses prunelles contemplent le magnifique blond qui l'étreint et qui lui sourit. Il coulisse sa main plus bas, caresse et masse, détaillant d'une simple pression de la paume toute sa vénération, semant un chemin de chair de poule, brûlant l'épiderme de Sherlock et le génie accueille le feu, accueille l'anticipation et la tendresse, frissonnant sous l'attention. La main de John est si grande, elle s'enroule à l'arrière de la cuisse de Sherlock et soulève, amenant sa jambe à chevaucher la hanche de John dans un mouvement d'une prévenance précieuse, alignant Sherlock à sa silhouette musclée. Leurs corps se moulent du buste aux orteils, s'imbriquant avec perfection. L'autre main de John rejoint la joue de Sherlock appuyée contre l'oreiller et se faufile jusqu'à sa nuque. Ses doigts fourragent dans les boucles et l'attirent encore plus près tandis que ses hanches se projettent à la rencontre de celles de Sherlock.

Le monde autour de Sherlock Holmes est soudainement flou.

Penchant la tête en avant avec un halètement, le génie presse son front contre celui de John. Ses yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes, sa respiration est chaude et emplit l'espace libre entre leurs deux bouches. Mais Sherlock sait qu'il manque cruellement de finesse pour embrasser le blond comme il se doit. Un tressaillement parcourt son échine et se répand promptement dans ses membres, chacune de ses cellules, chaque fibre de son être tandis que John ondule contre lui, répondant à l'érection douloureuse de Sherlock parce son propre sexe imposant est dur. Le brun ne peut contenir le gémissement qui s'échappe de ses lèvres. Le contact est doux et il le consume pourtant, vide sa tête et ses propres hanches réagissent de concert.

Le grognement sourd qu'émet l'autre garçon oblige Sherlock à se mordre plus fort la joue, concentré sur la douleur aiguë du pincement et pas sur les bruits de plaisir indécents de John qui se dirigent tout droit au creux de son bassin et remontent jusqu'à la pointe de sa verge. Ses hanches tressautent à nouveau alors que la prise de John se resserre, étreignant Sherlock aussi proche que possible.

Le silence se fait dans la pièce et pourtant, la tête de Sherlock est encombrée de toutes sortes de pensées. Il se perd petit à petit et se lance encore contre le corps de John. Ses doigts se cramponnent au t-shirt du joueur de rugby, s'y accrochent comme à sa propre vie. Un nouvel éclair de plaisir ricoche à l'intérieur de lui. Il tremble sous l'effort de ne pas crier, ne pas briser la quiétude ambiante. Il ne veut pas interrompre la symphonie de leurs souffles saccadés dans le noir.

Les doigts à la base de sa nuque migrent franchement à ses boucles, apposant la pulpe sur le cuir sensible de son crâne, cajolant les follicules de cercles délibérément paresseux. L'excitation dense de John appuie constamment contre la sienne et Sherlock lutte pour inspirer, lutte pour rester à la surface des émotions qui se livrent une guerre sans merci en lui.

La manière dont leurs corps se meuvent ensemble est éblouissante, se rencontrent, se tendent, roulent comme s'ils avaient été créés pour ça. Leurs bouches ne se touchent jamais mais ils se respirent l'un l'autre. Les centimètres entre leurs lèvres sont comblés par leurs exhalations torrides et leurs geignements moites. Sherlock peut le sentir dans tout son corps, peut sentir le dioxygène de John gonfler ses poumons, sentir la vague irrémédiable de plaisir l'engloutir tandis que John le guide précautionneusement dans les méandres de la félicité.

Et lorsqu'il n'a plus d'autre choix que céder, Le monde tourbillonne autour de lui mais John en reste le centre parfait, n'échappe jamais à l'axe. Ses yeux bleus ne quittent jamais les siens, ses doigts tirent dans les boucles et s'agrippent à sa cuisse. Sherlock s' _effondre_ et jouit dans l'abandon, pulsant contre le coton déformé de son boxer mais continue ses à-coups. Un semblant de sanglot résonne alors que toutes les sensations s'emparent de son organisme.

Et tandis qu'il croit redescendre de ce qui ne peut être décrit autrement que comme un trip, le corps contre le sien se statufie et Sherlock admire. Sherlock _peut_ admirer les iris bleues de John s'embrumer avant que ses paupières ne les recouvrent. Les hanches s'ébranlent avant de s'élancer dans un dernier va-et-vient brusque et puissant. Il frissonne légèrement, expire à intervalles aléatoires. Il rejoint finalement Sherlock dans cette béatitude post-coïtale. Son orgasme l'a rendu encore plus beau. Sherlock s'ancre à toutes les parties de ce corps musclé qu'il peut atteindre pour _éprouver_ le plaisir de John, ressentir les faiblesses, les vibrations, l'extase transcendante qui se peint sur son visage.

Et Sherlock ne réfléchit plus.

Seigneur, comment a-t-il pu douter une seule seconde, comment a-t-il pu s'interroger sur la véracité ?

Non, il sait.

Il sait pour sûr.

Il aime ce garçon dans ses bras. Il aime John Watson plus que tout au monde.

* * *

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _JE VOUS AIME ! VOUS QUI ATTENDIEZ CE CHAPITRE DEPUIS DES LUSTRES ! Je suis tellement désolée que ça m'ait pris une éternité, ces derniers mois étaient plutôt intenses et j'apprécie sincèrement votre soutien *cœur* Je vous aime tous, magnifiques lecteurs, et je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier correctement de votre soutien ! XO !__

 _ _Ma page tumblr n'est qu'amour ! Rejoignez-nous !__

Chapitre 15 le mercredi 21 février !

D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;)


	15. Chapitre 15

Prêts pour ce quinzième chapitre ?

Je ne fais que traduire le recueil de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove dont vous pouvez retrouver la version originale sur AO3 : / series / 224537

Vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, je n'ai répondu à personne. Faute de temps, les enfants ! Je fais de mon mieux, mais il faudra probablement attendre la semaine prochaine. Promis, je le ferai... (un jour) :D

Fanny : Je suis un être honteux. J'ai publié la semaine dernière sans vérifier les reviews de guests. Alors je réponds aux deux en même temps ;) Sherlock est tellement mignon ici. Comme un petit être qu'on aurait envie d'étreindre. Ce n'est pas Sherlock à proprement parler, mais quand on se fait au concept d'OOC, on l'accepte :') Mais il y a au final tellement de tendresse entre eux qu'on leur pardonne leur maladresse. Je t'avoue que je rechigne un peu à appeler ça de l'amour. Je trouve que c'est tôt et ni l'un ni l'autre n'est pour le moment prêt à aborder le sujet. Alors j'en reste au terme tendresse ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! o/

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _WARNING : Chapitre dédié à un public averti ! (Il est plus poli de prévenir, n'est-ce pas ? Même si c'est ce pourquoi la majorité d'entre nous est encore là?)__

 _ _Comme d'habitude : UN MILLION DE MERCI à ma merveilleuse ishaveforsherl ! Si vous vous êtes déjà demandé ce qui me motive à écrire, c'est cette perle. Elle me donne des idées, fait les brainstorming avec moi et illumine ma vie chaque jour. JE T'AIME A LA FOLIE ! Un remerciement spéciale à ma copine d'écriture awkwardtiming qui m'envoie toujours des messages tous simples mais incroyablement inspirants : « Tu écris, aujourd'hui ? », « Tu écris, demain ? », « Quand est-ce qu'on écrit ? ». Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous deux. JE VOUS AIME !__

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **J'aimerai Probablement Toujours Tes Mains Autour De Mon Cou**

 **Chapitre 15**

En un très court laps de temps, John Watson s'est habitué à un certain luxe.

Il s'est habitué à se réveiller avec une touffe de boucles sombres chatouillant sa joue.

Il s'est habitué au corps lové contre le sien, lui transmettant sa chaleur.

Il s'est habitué aux sourires endormis, aux longs bâillements et aux étirements lascifs.

Il s'est habitué au grand, pâle et magnifique génie qui occupe son lit.

John Watson s'est habitué à tout ça, s'y attend naturellement, désormais, zieutant aux alentours dès qu'il ouvre les yeux après une longue nuit de sommeil.

Alors quand ce matin là, il se réveille seul dans son lit et qu'il ne trouve pas ledit génie, John est franchement déphasé.

Que Sherlock Holmes lui retire son premier plaisir du matin est plutôt agaçant et le joueur de rugby est irrité d'endurer cela.

Où _est_ son colocataire ?

Fixant l'oreiller rembourré à côté du sien qui réceptionne la douce lueur du matin alors que ce sont normalement les pommettes aiguisées de Sherlock qui en brillent, John s'enroule dans les couvertures et boude, fusillant du regard l'espace vide à côté de lui et essayant de ne pas laisser ce fragment d'inquiétude encombrer ses pensées et le consumer. C'était supposé être leur premier réveil ensemble après avoir, ahem, _fait évoluer leur relation_ -ou tout autre terme poli et décent pour dire qu'ils _se sont fait jouir_ \- et Sherlock n'est pas là.

Honnêtement, ce réveil n'est pas conventionnel. Se réveiller froid, seul et _désireux_ n'est pas ce à quoi s'attendait John Watson. Il s'enfonce davantage dans la couette, prêt à s'apitoyer misérablement sur son sort et à prier désespéramment que ce qu'il s'est produit la nuit dernière n'a pas effrayé son amant.

Il se morfond toujours dans le coton blanc quand la poignée de la porte s'enclenche silencieusement et qu'elle s'entrouvre juste assez pour que le corps fin du bouclé s'y coulisse. Personne ne peut blâmer John qui se redresse brusquement et pivote d'un seul geste, les yeux écarquillés et légèrement paniqué d'être surpris à bouder comme un môme.

« _Sherlock_ , » souffle-t-il, pressant une main à son cœur emballé et exhalant son effroi et son _soulagement_ de découvrir que son partenaire ne s'est pas enfui.

Le génie se statufie, le regard alarmé, tandis que la porte se referme derrière lui. Il semble sonné, comme si, en restant immobile suffisamment longtemps, John oublierait qu'il est ici. Puis il se ressaisit assez pour marmonner : « Euh- salut. » Il ôte la veste qu'il a sur le dos et la fourre dans la penderie encore ouverte avant de revenir au lit et de se faufiler aux côtés de John. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Souriant alors que le corps chaud de son petit-ami retrouve finalement sa place contre le sien comme ce devrait toujours être le matin, John se redresse sur son coude et se penche sur le magnifique garçon dans son lit, observant avec fascination les boucles de Sherlock qui se répandent sublimement sur la taie d'oreiller blanche. « Je vais mieux maintenant que tu es revenu, » susurre-t-il en déposant un baiser sur l'arc de cupidon de Sherlock, fourrageant sa main derrière son crâne pour cajoler les boucles soyeuses.

« Je suis désolé, » murmure Sherlock contre sa bouche. « J'étais à la salle de douches. »

« Hm, » grogne John, peu atteint par l'excuse, égarant un nouveau baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. « Je n'aime pas me réveiller seul. »

« J'ai essayé de faire vite pour revenir avant que tu ne te réveilles, » chuchote Sherlock, la respiration saccadée tandis que celle de John s'échoue dans son cou.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je pourrais te pardonner, » sourit John en glissant une jambe entre les cuisses écartées de Sherlock et roulant au-dessus de lui, traînant ses doigts sur le cuir chevelu du brun. « Mais à l'avenir, sache que je déteste me réveiller sans toi. Je suis trop attaché à ma routine de t'avoir dans mes bras lorsque j'ouvre les yeux. »

Il ne sait pas trop quand il est devenu si sentimental mais ce garçon qu'il épingle au matelas, enroulé dans les couvertures, le mire de ses grands yeux, confiants et magnifiques. John veut le couvrir d'affection et de tendresse, le garder au chaud et heureux pour toujours.

Les longs doigts de Sherlock se cramponnent aux biceps de John. « Je suis désolé, » répète-t-il tout bas, l'air sincère, s'offrant à plus de baisers rédempteurs.

« Tu le sauras pour la prochaine fois. » John hausse un sourcil taquin et se focalise sur un baiser profond revigorant. Ses hanches trouvent leur place entre les cuisses de Sherlock et s'y installent. Se braquant sur ses genoux, John se débrouille pour enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de Sherlock, l'étreignant plus fort en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Moi peut-être, » répond Sherlock sur le même ton graveleux, ses bras se verrouillant à la nuque de John pour l'attirer à lui. « Mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de mon pauvre caleçon. »

Reniflant et se penchant pour saisir une fesse à pleine main, John remarque le différence de texture du sous-vêtement actuel et sourit. « Oh, chéri, » ronronne-t-il, frottant son nez le long de la joue de Sherlock et ricanant quand son copain gémit en retour. « Je t'ai laissé tout collant ? »

« Oui, » murmure puérilement Sherlock, bien que sa prise sur les omoplates de John se soit resserrée et que ses hanches aient tressauté en avant.

« Mes plus plates excuses, Amour. » Ce n'est pas bien difficile de capituler et d'écraser le brun sous son poids en souriant, grognant en réponse au geignement de son amant. « Je promets de te nettoyer, la prochaine fois. »

« Ouais, » marmonne distraitement Sherlock, bien plus concentré sur la position du bassin de John contre le sien, descendant le dos de John pour le tenir par la hanche, mordant sa lèvre inférieure tandis que John se blottit plus près et roule pratiquement tout son corps contre le garçon chaud et mince sous lui. « _Oh_ ouais, » halète le génie.

« Mm, il semblerait que cette prochaine fois soit maintenant ? » gronde John à l'oreille de Sherlock, léchant délicatement le cartilage et souriant de délice lorsqu'un frisson éprend la silhouette du bouclé.

« Oui, » gémit Sherlock, cachant son visage dans le cou de John et s'y cramponnant alors que John les fait onduler.

La chaleur fleurit rapidement dans la colonne vertébrale de John. Son sexe vêtu se coulisse juste à côté de celui de Sherlock, le frottant de haut en bas et des étincelles de plaisir crépitent sous son épiderme. Un brasier s'allume quand Sherlock souffle une exhalation hachée à son lobe, participant tout à sa manière, attrapant convulsivement le t-shirt de John et fourrageant une main serpentine dans ses cheveux, le maintenant aussi proche que possible, s'offrant pleinement au traitement de John.

L'afflux d'affection de John est si puissant qu'il en a mal. Il le regarde jeter toutes ses inhibitions par la fenêtre et se montrer vrai et vulnérable en la présence de John. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois qu'ils sont si proches avec des intentions aussi évidentes et John se sent étourdi par tant d'excitation. Le bruit de la respiration de Sherlock à son tympan éveille la chair de poule sur sa peau. C'est incroyablement sexy, ce garçon brillant qui se cramponne à John comme s'il lui faisait entièrement confiance pour rendre cette expérience mémorable.

Le cœur de John bat encore plus fort dans sa cage thoracique tandis qu'il accepte la proposition implicite de son petit-ami de prendre et de donner du plaisir, et John... Bon sang, John _aime_ ce garçon-

« JOHNNY ! OI JOHNNY WATSON, LEVE TON CUL ET VIENS OUVRIR ! »

Le corps doux et souple sous lui se rigidifie instantanément. Ses muscles, qui réagissaient magnifiquement aux attentions de John, se statufient. Ses bras et ses jambes se referment irrémédiablement autour de John dans une prise mortelle. « Qu'est-ce que- »

Trois coups succincts à la porte coupent les mots paniqués de Sherlock, suivis d'un « Saaaaalut ! Johnny, réveille-toi ! C'est l'heure de l'entraînement ! »

Les membres autour de lui se desserrent et Sherlock se cabre autant qu'il le peut contre l'oreiller derrière lui, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, les lèvres déformées par le choc et l'irritation. « C'est _Mike_?! »

Son outrage est adorable. Sherlock est clairement offensé à l'idée que Mike Stamford ait eu l'audace de l'interrompre dans son intention de faire jouir John Watson.

Et que Dieu lui vienne en aide, il sait qu'il ne devrait pas, il _sait_ mais c'est trop bon, c'est juste trop et John ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Il explose de rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il de _marrant_? » s'indigne Sherlock, la voix trop aiguë, se détachant complètement de John et commençant à bouder de son mieux, toujours partiellement écrasé par John.

« Oh mon Dieu, » glousse John, pressant brièvement son front contre la joue brûlante de Sherlock, apposant un baiser sur la mâchoire de son petit-ami. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Quel sale mioche. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, » tente d'affirmer Sherlock, ses paroles atténuées par son propre rire qu'il essaie de combattre, refusant de rejoindre John dans son hilarité. « C'est _absurde_! »

« JOOOOHNNYYYY ! » chante Mike derrière la porte comme l'idiot qu'il est en frappant incessamment contre le battant. « LEVE TOOOOO-OOOOI ! »

« Je vais te tuer ! » lance John en retour sans qu'aucun mordant ne transparaisse dans son timbre, pouffant encore, perché au-dessus du garçon offensé dans son lit. « Ferme ta gueule ! »

« Je savais que tu étais réveillé ! » s'écrie Mike avec triomphe. « Tu vois ? Je savais qu'il était réveillé. »

« Ouais, félicitations. » La réponse étouffée de Paul leur parvient de derrière le bois de la porte avant qu'un autre salut bruyant suive. « LEVE-TOI, LARVE ! On doit y aller ! »

« Il est _clair_ qu'ils ne s'en iront pas de si tôt, » commente Sherlock en fusillant John, mais le joueur de rugby ne loupe pas la lueur amusée qui danse dans ses yeux. « Tu ferais bien d'aller voir ce qu'ils veulent. »

« Pas moyen. » John secoue le crâne en souriant. « Je passe le week-end avec toi, tu te rappelles ? » Il roule juste assez pour refléter le regard courroucé de Sherlock à l'encontre de la porte. « Dégagez ! Il n'y a pas d'entraînement, aujourd'hui. C'est une bye week (1), pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

« C'est toujours la _bi_ -week pour toi, Johnny Boy ? » l'apostrophe Mike, riant aussitôt à sa propre vanne, frappant le battant d'une paume énergique. « Seigneur, je suis tellement drôle. »

« Ta tronche, peut-être, » rétorque Paul avant de tambouriner la porte du poing. « Allez John, debout ! On a reçu l'ordre de na pas décamper avant que tu aies bougé ton cul et que tu viennes avec nous ! »

« Ordre de _qui_ , exactement ? » exige John en retour, endurant sans broncher les yeux noirs que son petit-copain lui jette, de toute évidence irrité que John non seulement participe à cet échange sans queue ni tête mais l'attise encore plus.

« PAR NOTRE CHER ET TENDRE CAPITAINE, BIEN SÛR ! » lance Mike bien plus fort que nécessaire, ce qui arrache même un sourire à Sherlock. « ALORS _VIEN_ S ! »

« C'est stupide, » grommelle Sherlock, s'enfouissant davantage dans la couette et, par conséquent, sous John, prêt à bouder comme jamais tant que les opportuns continueront de faire ce boucan de tous les diables.

« Johnny ! »

 _Toc toc_

« Jooooonnhyyyyyy ! »

 _Toc toc toc toc_

« Johnny Boy ! »

 _Toc toc toc_

« Allez, Johnny ! »

 _Toc BANG BANG toc toc_

« Johnny ! »

« Dieu Tout-Puissant, D'ACCORD ! » s'époumone John alors que ses épaules tremblent de rire, déposant un baiser sur le front de son génie boudeur et se dépêtrant hors du lit. Il sort un bas de jogging de son placard et l'enfile avant de débouler à la porte.

« John, qu'est-ce que tu _fais_? » se hérisse Sherlock, étudiant les gestes de John, toujours lové sous les couvertures, s'y glissant encore plus, jusqu'à ce que seuls ses yeux et ses boucles soient visibles.

« Je m'occupe de ces enfoirés, » lui renvoie John avec un sourire. Il ajuste un peu mieux son t-shirt et attrape la poignée.

« Mais je suis _là_! » Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillent d'inquiétude et il s'ensevelit davantage dans les draps sans pour autant disparaître entièrement.

John penche la tête avec confusion. « Et alors ? Ils savent que tu habites ici. »

« Ouais mais- » Sherlock se coupe et s'enroule plus serré dans la couette, comme pour s'y planquer. « Mais je suis dans _ton_ lit. Et... et _indécent_. »

Le sourire qui étire les traits de John n'est probablement pas approprié pour la situation mais il ne peut réellement pas s'en empêcher, pas quand son petit-copain est si foutrement timide, précieux et _adorable_. Il hausse un sourcil éloquent et ricane au nez de son amant. « _Indécent_ , huh ? »

« Je- eh bien- juste- » babille Sherlock avant de souffler son désarroi. « N'ouvre simplement pas la porte. »

« Enfonce-toi juste un peu plus dans la couette et ils ne sauront même pas que tu t'y caches, » chuchote John, riant à gorge déployée quand Sherlock lui lance une œillade mauvaise avant d'écouter son conseil.

« Tu es tout bonnement ridicule, tu sais ça ? » dit-il au tas informe sur son lit qui ne daigne même pas lui répondre, lui indiquant que Sherlock s'est totalement pris au jeu du camouflage. Branlant du chef avec dérision, il retourne à son intention première et ouvre le battant.

Et esquive promptement le poing de Mike qui n'a apparemment pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus de porte sur laquelle se défouler. « Merde, fais gaffe, Mike ! »

« Johnny! » s'exclame Mike d'un air victorieux en tapant dans le dos de Paul. « On l'a levé ! »

« C'est tout ce que tu portes ? » Paul plisse le front, sceptique, en jaugeant John d'un œil critique. « Ça gèle, dehors. Et tu vas avoir besoin de chaussures. »

« Calmez-vous une minute. » John se masse les tempes tandis que Mike et Paul semblent envisager de recommencer leur cirque. « Sérieusement, c'est notre semaine de congé. Pourquoi vous me tirez du lit un samedi matin ? »

« Ordres du Capitaine, » répond derechef Mike, jetant un rapide regard à Paul avant de continuer. « Il a dit qu'on devait courir un peu après la balle, même si c'est un week-end libre. Maintenant, _viens_. »

« Pourquoi je n'en entends parler que maintenant ? » John croise les bras sur sa poitrine et appuie son épaule contre la porte ouverte. Il n'a pas l'intention d'aller où que ce soit sans avoir l'histoire entière. Et il ne passe certainement pas à côté des coups d'œil que s'échangent Mike et Paul à chaque question.

« Décision de dernière minute, Johnny, » renifle Paul, comme si cette information était sans importance. « Sérieusement, tout le monde nous attend sur le terrain. »

« Et si je n'y vais pas ? » John sourit de défi.

« On décrétera que tu crains et tu ne seras plus invité nulle part, » annonce Mike sur une note ferme, les pupilles brillantes d'une blague mais les lèvres courbées pour ne pas rire.

Roulant ses globes oculaires, John hausse les épaules. « Okay, je _suppose_ que je vais venir. Mais je ne peux pas sortir toute la journée, j'ai prévu des trucs. »

« Oh, d'accord, » acquiesce Mike comme s'il se souvenait soudainement de quelque chose d'important. D'un pas, il se décale pour espionner derrière l'épaule de John et se penche pour que le haut de son corps entre dans la chambre de dortoir sans pour autant y mettre les pieds, dirigé sans conteste du côté de la pièce occupé par John, et carillonne. « Booooojour, Sherlock ! Sors du lit, chéri, tu viens à l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui ! »

Seul le silence s'ensuit et Mike sourit à John d'un air connaisseur puis chantonne encore : « Sherlock Hoo-oolmes ! »

« Tu sais, d'habitude, j'ai honte pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui, je me sens gêné d'être témoin de ça, » soupire affectueusement Paul et John rit. « Viens, Mike. Laisse ce pauvre gamin tranquille. »

« Sherrrrrlooooock ! » répète Mike, râlant quand ses élucubrations ne trouvent aucune réponse.

« Je vais le secouer. » John pose une main sur l'épaule de Mike et glousse. « Il est juste- »

« SHERLOCK HOLMES ! Ne m'oblige pas à venir pour t'enlever la couette, parce que tu _sais_ que je le ferai ! » entonne Mike avec conviction, faisant sursauter John et Paul qui rient aussitôt.

Évidemment, Sherlock tire sa tête bouclée de sous les couvertures et mitraille les trois garçons sur le seuil. « Oh Seigneur, _d'accord_. Si ça vous fait partir, je viendrai avec vous. »

Mike se fend d'un sourire et opine avec enthousiasme. « Je savais que tu te rangerais selon mon avis ! Allez, viens ! »

« On vous rejoint là-bas, » assure John en poussant son coéquipier à sortir. « On doit s'habiller. »

« Tu m'étonnes. » Mike agite ses sourcils et leur offre un clin d'œil pervers avant que Paul le tire pour partir. « Okay, mais si vous mettez plus de quinze minutes, je reviendrai- » tente d'arguer Mike en pointant John du doigt avant que celui-ci ne lui claque la porte au nez. « GOUJAT ! » s'égosille-t-il, mais John peut les entendre tous deux partir.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux et souriant toujours, John se retourne pour trouver son petit-ami assis sur ses genoux, les draps enroulés autour des hanches et des jambes, les boucles chiffonnées dans tous les sens, ses petits yeux adorablement gonflés par le sommeil, ses belles iris argentées à moitié recouvertes par ses lourdes paupières. « Eh bien, c'était fort déplaisant, » ronchonne-t-il, mirant le monde comme un chat réveillé de sa sieste.

Et juste comme ça, le cœur de John implose en une myriade de sentiments qui l'empêchent de respirer correctement. Voir ce garçon si précieux marmonner dans son lit, ses yeux fatigués doux et tendres, ses bouclettes chaotiques. John ne peut tout simplement pas se retenir. Il s'avance vers le génie et l'enveloppe de ses bras, entraînant Sherlock au rebord du lit où lui se tient debout, pressés torse contre torse, et le blond niche son visage dans le cou du brun.

« Oh, » souffle Sherlock avec surprise, puis John le sent se fondre dans l'étreinte, enroulant ses propres bras autour des épaules de John et cajolant sa chevelure d'une main, décidant apparemment de profiter de cet afflux soudain d'affection plutôt que de poser des questions.

« Tu viendras avec moi, pas vrai ? » murmure John contre sa peau, déposant des baisers le long de sa clavicule, écœuré à l'idée de quitter Sherlock ce week-end et remerciant mentalement Mike de l'avoir invité, ainsi John n'a pas à se séparer de lui. Il ne se sent pas d'humeur à la solitude, aujourd'hui. Pas après l'intensité de ce qu'ils ont partagé la nuit dernière et l'idée de laisser son amant ici tandis qu'il part à l'entraînement n'est définitivement pas acceptable.

Un silence suit, leur câlin continue comme si John n'avait pas parlé. Aucun des deux garçons ne semble vouloir lâcher l'autre, le besoin d'être proches les consume tous deux.

« Tu as envie que je vienne ? » demande finalement Sherlock tout bas, dessinant de ses doigts la colonne vertébrale de John, retraçant précautionneusement les vertèbres.

« Oui, s'il te plaît, » répond John, pressant juste un peu plus fort le génie dans ses bras. Il espère que ce simple geste traduit sa peur d'être miné comme pas permis sans lui.

 _Je ne veux pas passer cette journée sans toi._

 _Je ne veux jamais être sans toi._

« D'accord, » accepte Sherlock de bon cœur, pressant ses lèvres contre la tempe de John. « Mais je ne tacle personne et personne ne me tacle et je refuse de participer à une quelconque activité impliquant de la boue. »

« Faire exploser des trucs dans notre chambre et te retrouver couvert de substances chimiques inconnues ne te dérange pas mais la boue est ta limite, » rit John en se détachant de Sherlock pour trouver son maillot de rugby et un sweat à passer par-dessus.

« Il n'y a rien de scientifique à se couvrir de boue dans l'unique objectif de courir après une balle, » réplique Sherlock avec légèreté, roulant hors du lit et cherchant ses propres vêtements afin de se changer. À la grande surprise de John, il enfile un pantalon de course noir et un simple pull gris à manches longues.

Remarquant son regard insistant, Sherlock fronce les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Rien. » John secoue la tête avec amusement. « Je m'étonnais simplement que tu possèdes autre chose que des pantalons de de snob qui te vont trop bien pour être légaux. »

« Tu sais qu'il n'y a en réalité rien de particulier avec mes vêtements ? » argue Sherlock d'un ton ennuyé, troquant son t-shirt de nuit pour son pull et se détournant pour fourrer son pyjama dans son placard. « Tu en fais toute ne histoire pour rien. »

C'est peut-être vrai. Sherlock ne porte pas forcément des vêtements excessivement sophistiqués ni des accessoires trop chers, même si John pense secrètement que le brun aime bien ce genre d'accoutrement. Le problème est plus dans l' _apparence_ que Sherlock dégage dans ses vêtements. Tout lui sied à merveille, les lignes interminables de son corps sont toujours soulignées à la perfection, ses traits frappants ressortent remarquablement avec du bleu, du vert, du violet, du gris, le bombé de sa poitrine et la courbe de son dos sont accentués avec précision.

Peut-être que John donne plus de crédit aux vêtements de Sherlock qu'ils n'en méritent, puisque c'est _Sherlock_ qui en fait ressortir toute la classe.

Ça paraît un peu démodé d'être aussi obsédé par son partenaire que John l'est dans sa tête, à toujours contempler le corps de Sherlock comme l'idiot malade d'amour qu'il est, alors John s'en tient à sa première déclaration et renferme intérieurement ses pensées sur la beauté perpétuelle de Sherlock.

« Ils sont bien mieux foutus que ce que _j_ 'ai l'habitude de voir, » s'amende John, s'asseyant sur son lit pour lacer ses chaussures. « De plus, tu es canon quand tu les portes et ça donne l'impression qu'ils sont encore plus beaux. »

« Hmph. » C'est tout ce que Sherlock trouve à rétorquer en sortant ses baskets de sport de son armoire pour les chausser.

John ne rate pas le rose qui se répand dans le cou du génie.

« Tu vas avoir froid, si tu ne mets rien d'autre, » le préviens John en désignant la finesse du tissu de son haut puis la fenêtre qui témoigne de la grisaille matinale.

« Assurément pas. » Sherlock agite le poignet comme s'il se fichait d'avoir froid, ce qui est probablement vrai. « J'ai grandi à Londres. Ce n'est pas un peu de pluie qui va me déranger. »

« C'est une de tes marques de fabrique, ne pas porter de manteau ? » interroge John, inclinant le menton vers la veste pendue dans le placard.

Haussant les épaules sans manifester d'intérêt, le génie se redresse et observe curieusement le blond. « Prêt ? »

Roulant des yeux à la question qui a clairement pour seul but d'esquiver la conversation, John attrape ses clés et acquiesce, s'emparant de la main de Sherlock en souriant. « C'est parti. »

* * *

Il s'avère que quitter la chambre est définitivement la pire que John aurait pu accepter de faire aujourd'hui. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est ôter ce pantalon ridiculement sexy du corps de son petit-ami et les enfouir tous deux sous la couette. La vue de Sherlock dans ses vêtements parfaitement taillés lui met indéniablement l'eau à la bouche tout en l'emplissant simultanément d'un féroce besoin d'enlever précautionneusement ledit vêtement et de découvrir avec emphase ce qui se cache en dessous.

« Connard de Mike, » marmonne-t-il pour lui-même en contemplant le génie qui s'avance jusqu'aux bancs qui bordent le terrain où le reste de l'équipe de rugby s'est rassemblée, incapable de détacher ses pupilles du cul parfaitement moulé de Sherlock. « Connard de Mike et connard de Paul et connard de Greg. »

« Oh, allez, mec ! » Paul apparaît à côté de John et crochète son bras autour de son cou. « Ne sois pas comme ça. Ça va être drôle ! »

« C'est toi qui le dit, » renvoie John en le bousculant d'un air joueur et levant les yeux au ciel, notant dans un coin de sa tête que personne n'a tiré Paul de la chaleur de son lit douillet, lové contre un homme magnifique avec lequel il s'apprêtait à s'envoyer en l'air.

 _Tu fais chier, Paul._

« D'accord, » apostrophe Greg et John se tourne pour voir son capitaine main dans la main avec personne d'autre que Mycroft Holmes, aussi à l'aise qu'on peut l'être dans un costume trois pièces, un parapluie géant ouvert au-dessus de leurs deux têtes. « On est là. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

John braque ostensiblement son regard sur ses coéquipiers aux mots de Greg, plissant les paupières aux deux qui ont pratiquement défoncé sa porte. « Il me semble pourtant vous avoir entendus dire que c'était un _ordre du capitaine_ , » articule John d'un ton irrité. Mais ni Paul ni Mike n'arbore de mine coupable, ils paraissent même plutôt fiers d'eux.

Mike a l'audace de jeter une œillade innocente à Paul. « On a dit ça ? »

« Ah bon? » Paul incline la tête d'une surprise feinte, mirant le ciel comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion. « Mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler. »

« Oh que non, je n'ai jamais donné un ordre pareil, » grogne Greg aux deux impudents. « C'est notre putain de jour de congé. Myc et moi devions bruncher. »

« Bonjour, messieurs. » Mycroft leur sert un sourire pincé et John pivote juste à temps pour voir la mâchoire de son copain tomber.

« Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici ? » exige de avoir Sherlock avec hargne, se rapprochant de John comme s'il craignait que Mycroft puisse le kidnapper en un tour de passe-passe.

« Je te retourne la question ? » déclare Mycroft en haussant un sourcil.

« J'ai été convié, » répond Sherlock avec arrogance.

« Tout comme moi, » rétorque l'aîné Holmes.

Sherlock cille une seconde avant de fixer avec mépris le parapluie ouvert comme si Mycroft était l'être le plus idiot qu'il ait jamais rencontré. « Il ne pleut pas. »

« Ça ne saurait tarder, » annonce négligemment son frère.

L'argument est d'un évidence stupide, à en juger par les nuages gris qui assombrissent le ciel et qu'il a plu sans discontinuer ces quatre derniers jours. Ce n'est pas bien difficile à deviner. Mais l'expression qu'affiche Sherlock informe John que toute logique est devenue obsolète en cet instant, remplacée par la colère des joues rouges du génie.

« D'accord, les garçons. Pas de bagarre, » les interrompt Greg alors que Sherlock ouvrait la bouche pour jeter son prochain argument et John en remercie silencieusement son capitaine. « Comportez-vous correctement. »

« Okay, les mecs, » intervient Paul pour attirer l'attention du reste de l'équipe. « Rassemblez-vous ! On est tellement contents que vous ayez tous pu venir ! »

« On pensait qu'on n'avait pas le choix, » s'insurge un des membres, récoltant des grommellements confirmatifs et des rires.

« Ouais, c'est quoi ce bordel, Greg ? »

« Sérieux Cap, notre jour de congé ? »

« C'est cruel, Cap ! »

« Ce n'était pas mon idée ! » grince immédiatement Greg, tentant de ne pas rire mais échouant. « Pourquoi est-ce moi qu'on blâme ? »

« Personne ne serait venu si on avait dit que ce _n'était pas_ un ordre, » se défend Mike avant de tourbillonner sur ses talons et de rayonner en direction de ses coéquipiers. « Du coup, vu qu'on est tous là, jouons ! »

« Je n'ai pas pris ma tenue d'entraînement, » soupire Greg avec ennui. « À quoi tu pensais, exactement ? » Il ricane d'un air taquin. « Tu essaies de me voler ma place de capitaine, Mike ? »

« Non, non, pas au _rugby_. » Mike agite la main comme si l'insinuation n'avait aucun intérêt. « _Football_. »

Le silence se répand avant que l'équipe ne semble reprendre vie, marmonnant avec un soupçon d'intérêt, et John ne peut rien faire d'autre que sourire. Ça fait des années qu'il n'a pas shooté dans un ballon rond.

« Ouais, on vous a tous faits venir pour faire une partie de foot ! » s'exclame Paul avec excitation, échangeant avec Mike des regard énergiques, comme s'ils avaient découvert un trésor. « Surprise ! »

« En fait, » commence Greg d'un air songeur, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. « Ça sonne plutôt bien. »

« Oui ! » s'enthousiasme Mike en pointant un doigt déterminé dans la direction de Greg. « Je _savais_ que tu ferais partie de l'équipage. »

Paul se tourne vers les frères Holmes. « Et on s'était dit que vous pourriez jouer aussi ! Vous savez, en tant que _compagnons_ des deux lascars, tout ça tout ça. »

« Seulement si vous êtes gentils l'un avec l'autre, » prévient Greg en les zieutant alternativement.

Ce qui n'empêche en rien Sherlock de renifler avec dédain. « Dieu _Tout-Puissant_ , » s'écrie-t-il d'un ton moqueur, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et pleins de piques assassines. « Demandes-tu sérieusement à _Mycroft_ , l'homme qui aime plus les pâtisseries que sa propre famille, de faire du _sport_? »

« Sherlock, » le réprimande John sans grande conviction puisqu'il se retient lui-même de glousser comme un con à cette vanne pourtant douteuse. Mais John se rend compte que tout ce que fera Sherlock aujourd'hui lui paraîtra drôle et charmant et parfait parce que c'est son génie et qu'il fait continuellement pétiller de minuscules bulles dans la poitrine de John, que sa tête est légère, cotonneuse et toute embrumée.

Par conséquent, le tact ne sera pas l'une de ses qualités, aujourd'hui.

« Tiens ta langue, bébé Holmes, » assène Greg, un regard faussement mauvais braqué sur le bouclé qui n'est pas le moins du monde ébranlé par la remontrance.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, cher frère. » Mycroft lève les yeux au ciel, comme si les insultes de son cadet ne l'affectaient plus depuis des siècles, plus lassé par la situation qu'autre chose. « Je ne suis là que pour apporter un soutien moral. »

« Quand as-tu déjà été d'un quelconque soutien, de toute ta vie ? » interroge Sherlock. « Tout ce que tu sais faire est être une gigantesque épine dans le pied. »(2)

Le regard de jugement que lui renvoie Mycroft est intense et l'humeur renfrognée de Sherlock se renforce. Ses joues s'empourprent davantage mais il ne rajoute pas un mot, se contentant de fixer son aîné avec une hargne silencieuse.

« Okay, sérieusement, » tranche Greg derrière ses dents serrées, joignant les côtés de Mycroft dans un élan de protection comme l'homme le plus terrifié que John ait jamais vu, s'offrant en rempart à la guéguerre d'un petit frère trop impétueux, tout en jetant un coup d'œil accablant à son propre petit-ami. « Ça suffit. Soit vous vous calmez et vous restez, soit vous continuez d'agir comme des mioches et vous partez. À vous de choisir. »

« Ouais, » essaie de l'appuyer John, se sentant légèrement con de ne rien faire pour tempérer la colère des Holmes, si ce n'est reluquer Sherlock et se délecter de son expression des plus sexy de mépris. Il fiche un coup de coude dans les côtes du génie et se rapproche suffisamment pour lui murmurer : « J'aimerais passer la journée avec mon copain, donc j'apprécierais franchement qu'il soit gentil avec son grand frère pour rester ici et jouer avec moi. »

Les lèvres pincées sous l'effort de ne pas sourire, Sherlock l'observe brièvement, les prunelles adoucies par l'adoration, mais assez longtemps pour que le cœur de John ralentisse dangereusement. Puis il détourne le regard et exhale un soupir exaspéré de reddition, comme si être gentil avec Mycroft était la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais eue à faire.

Greg pivote vers son Holmes en haussant un sourcil interrogateur jusqu'à ce que Mycroft cède à son tour. « Très bien, » accorde-t-il en soupirant.

« Voilà qui est conclu, » opine Greg, visiblement satisfait de lui-même. « Maintenant Sherlock, est-ce que tu veux- »

« SHERLOCK ! »

Les quatre hommes se tournent de concert. Mike trépigne avec impatience, planté au milieu du terrain, les mains sur les hanches, le sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, le reste de l'équipe éparpillé autour de lui, quelques uns trimballant les cages de but que l'équipe de football range toujours dans leur local pendant la saison de rugby. « Viens ! » apostrophe-t-il, agitant un bras pour lui faire signe de le rejoindre. « C'est l'heure du match ! »

« Pourquoi il n'appelle que _toi_? » marmonne John sans vraiment prendre la mouche, suivant le pas derrière Greg et Sherlock tandis que Mycroft prend place sur un banc. « Je commence à me demander si je dois être jaloux. »

« Tu ferais bien, oui, » sourit Mike, pourvu de l'audition fine de l'enfoiré qu'il est. « Je suis fou amoureux de ce grand con alors surveille tes arrières, Johnny Boy. »

« Wow, » renifle John. « Si je n'avais pas l'habitude de t'entendre débiter tes conneries, je pourrais éventuellement songer à m'inquiéter. » Il jette un œil aux alentours pour trouver Sherlock, mains enfouies dans les poches et fixant résolument le sol, un rose léger mordant ses pommettes et un petit rictus aux lèvres.

Seigneur, il est inestimable.

« Okay, comment on divise les équipes? » demande Paul, tapant dans ses mains d'un air surexcité. « Les chefs choisissent chacun leur tour ? »

« Ça me va, » acquiesce Greg avec indifférence.

« Greg et Johnny en capitaines ? » rajoute Mike à l'intention des autres qui n'y voient pas plus d'inconvénients. « Ouais ? Excellent ! » Leur adressant un sourire plus brillant que le soleil et les invitant à faire face à la troupe, Mike range ses mains derrière son dos tandis que Greg et John s'avancent en riant.

« Honneur au droit d'aînesse, vieillard? » le taquine John, cognant le biceps de Greg de son poing.

« Nah, vas-y, junior, » assène celui-ci en roulant ses globes oculaires dans ses orbites avant de scanner le groupe pour faire sa sélection.

John glousse puis se réintéresse à sa mission, sachant d'ors et déjà pertinemment qui sera son premier choix. « Alors je commence. Je vais prendre- »

« Sherlock ! » aboie Greg, coupant spectaculairement l'herbe sous le pied de John en lui adressant un sourire dégoulinant de suffisance.

La mâchoire de John en tombe de consternation alors que le reste de l'attroupement retentit de sifflements, de _ooooh_ s comme des gamins, et autres acclamations. Sherlock baisse la tête et vient s'installer à côté de Greg, jappant un gloussement gêné quand Mike lui met une fessée lorsqu'il le contourne. Avec horreur, il braque ses yeux dans la direction de John. Mais l'étincelle que le blond y voit l'informe que le bouclé est parfaitement à l'aise avec cette bande de branleurs qu'il connaît désormais bien et les entrailles de John se réchauffent.

Mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, légèrement indigné, car Sherlock devrait être dans _son_ équipe.

« Oi, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » exige-t-il de savoir, jetant ses mains en l'air et esquivant le regard amusé du génie. « Pourquoi as-tu choisi en premier ? »

Le ricanement de Greg vaut mille mots. « Plus vieux et plus sage, Johnny Boy, » chantonne-t-il. « Tu aurais dû être plus rapide sur le coup. »

« Plus vieux et plus sage, » grommelle sarcastiquement John. « Plus méchant et plus sournois, surtout. » Il cherche les yeux de son petit-ami, alerte à la moindre trace d'inconfort, mais tout ce qu'il reçoit en retour est une œillade de défi. Sherlock Holmes est totalement détendu et le jauge, parfaitement calme malgré la situation, pas le moins du monde besoin de la protection de John.

La confiance est le plus sexy des vices et John ne peut contenir un clin d'œil taquin et un sourire appréciateur à destination de ce magnifique jeune homme dans l'équipe adverse, bien décidé à gagner ce concours d'arrogance.

« Hey, on ne fraternise pas avec l'ennemi ! » l'engueule Paul, perdu dans la foule qui attend. « Et pas le droit de se dévorer des yeux pendant le match ! » Son altercation est accompagnée de rires goguenards et d'un _Ouais Johnny, garde tes yeux en face des trous !_

« Allez chier ! » glousse John, indiquant à Mike de le rejoindre. « Allez, viens dans mon équipe. »

« Quoi ?! » s'écrie Mike en tirant une grimace outragée, courant à côté de John et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Tu sépares la _drean team_? »

« La Beer Pong et le football ne sont pas la même chose, Mike. » John lève les yeux au ciel. « De plus, tu deviens drôlement tactile avec mon partenaire et je préfère t'avoir à l'œil. » Il lance un sourire dans la direction de Sherlock qui pousse un petit bruit indigné tout en combattant le sourire qui menace d'ourler sa bouche.

« Mais Jooooohn, » se lamente Mike, agitant la main vers le bouclé, comme pour compléter son propos. « La _drean team_! »

« Remets-toi, » râle Greg, cognant son épaule contre celle du cadet Holmes qui pouffe silencieusement. « Peut-être est-ce la naissance d'une _nouvelle_ dream team. »

« Oh, va te faire foutre ! » renvoie Mike, passant son bras autour des épaules de John en le secouant. « L'équipe Watson sera inarrêtable, les gars ! Préparez vous ! »

Le partage des équipes se fait enfin sans encombre. Paul finit dans celle de Greg, ricanant aux nez de John et Mike comme s'il avait déjà gagné le match.

« Bande de salauds, » marmonne Mike avant de réclamer l'attention de leur troupe. « Okay les mecs, en ligne ! Qui est en D ? »

Pivotant juste à temps pour apercevoir sa grande perche de génie accourir au centre du terrain, John sourit et lève la main. « Je prend la gauche. Mike, tu veux la droite? »

« On fait comme ça, Johnny ! » s'enjoue Mike et les deux équipes se mettent en place, huit contre huit. L'atmosphère est légère et bonne enfant. La moitié des joueurs ne connaît pas la position qu'ils doivent occuper, jacassant et se jasant malgré les nuages sombres qui s'amoncellent au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? » les interpelle Greg du centre, le ballon coincé sous le pied. Son auditoire répond bruyamment, tapant des mains et des talons comme des fous. « Nickel, alors ! Myc, Amour, nous ferais-tu l'honneur de lancer le coup d'envoi ? »

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, » se hérisse Sherlock, à la droite de Greg, les yeux revolvers. « C'est obligé qu'il le fasse ? J'avais presque réussi à oublier qu'il existait. »

« Ferme-la, Sherlock, » le réprimande Greg en le pointant d'un doigt ferme avant de se tourner vers son petit-ami et de sourire tendrement. « S'il te plaît ? »

Soupirant lourdement, comme si on lui confiait un fardeau encombrant et inutile, Mycroft se lève de son banc, son parapluie toujours au large ouvert. « Très bien, Gregory, » déclare-t-il sobrement mais même à cette distance, John peut voir son regard se ramollir en guimauve.

Puis Mycroft cale son pouce et son majeur dans sa bouche et siffle, quelque chose d'étonnement sonore, surprenant tous les occupants du terrain avant d'acclamer le talent certain de l'aîné Holmes.

« Oh pitié, ce n'était même pas si bien que ça. » John entend grommeler Sherlock par dessus les ovations alors que Greg marque le début du jeu, envoyant le ballon à la ligne centrale.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne te révoltes pas plus que ça, » dit John en cognant l'épaule du génie quand celui-ci rejoint le flanc qui lui est attribué, celui que devra défendre John. Le joueur de rugby avait bien planifié son coup pour se retrouver aussi proche que possible de son colocataire.

« J'ai essayé, » avoue Sherlock avec sa grandiloquence usuelle. « Greg me coupe dès que je tiens une bonne pique. » Il zieute les gradins, espionne discrètement son frère. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je prends mon mal en patience. »

« Oh mon Dieu, ce n'est définitivement _pas_ ce que je demandais. Dans tous les cas, c'était une excellente imitation de fou à lier. » John ne peut pas s'empêcher de glousser tandis que Sherlock fouette l'air pour le fusiller de ses pupilles assassines. « Je parlais de ça. » Il indique le terrain d'un vague geste du bras. « Le football. Jouer avec l'équipe. Je pensais que ce n'était pas ton truc. »

Sherlock paraît quelque peu offensé et le cœur de John se plombe. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Non, je veux juste dire... le sport, » tente-t-il de sauver, mais ce n'est pas très concluant. « Je ne pensais pas que tu appréciais. »

« Oh. » Sherlock hausse les épaules et observe le terrain, étudiant les parcours du ballon. « Je n'aime pas ça. Mais j'apprécie l'équipe. » Il se retourne pour sourire timidement à John, ses longs cils papillonnant sur ses joues rouges. « Et je tiens à toi. »

L'aveu n'est pas réellement une surprise mais le fait qu'il sorte vraiment de sa bouche réchauffe son ventre qui fait backflip après backflip, incapable d'arracher son regard de son parfait petit-copain. Il est sûr d'avoir l'air d'un idiot complet, mais il s'en fout. « Moi aussi, je tiens à toi, » chuchote-t-il, songeant à prendre la main de Sherlock, peut-être le tirer assez prêt pour déposer une multitude de baisers sur ses lèvres et le câliner.

Puis, les doux traits de Sherlock se pincent, ses yeux se plissent et son visage se tord d'un rictus. John voit à peine le ballon voler par-dessus sa tête que Sherlock décolle comme une fusée et, bordel de merde, John est trop absorbé pour suivre le mouvement. Il contemple, choqué, Sherlock qui revendique la balle à son pied, esquive Mike en pirouettant et shoote dans le ballon qui torpille au fond du filet. Son corps se meut comme s'il avait pratiqué toute sa vie, une goutte de transpiration roulant à peine sur sa tempe.

« C'est quoi, ce bordel ?! » crie Mike, les prunelles brillant d'admiration, mirant le génie qui lui passe devant pour rejoindre les membres de son équipe, Greg plus extatique que quiconque. « C'est quoi, _ça_?! »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule. » John le mitraille du regard, ignorant la chaleur traîtresse de son corps à la vue de son magnifique petit-ami qui le surprendra toujours de ses talents cachés pour tout. Leur première partie de Beer Pong s'impose à l'esprit du blond. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas sourire comme ça. Son équipe vient de se prendre un but. Mais il reconnaît le talent de la chance et il risque de se laisser encore plus ensorceler par cet homme. « Tu m'as distrait pour marquer. »

« Tout à fait, » confirme Sherlock en courant jusqu'à John, lui offrant un clin d'œil et un sourire à titre de consolation.

Oh, c'est _tellement_ aguicher.

« Tu as déjà joué, n'est-ce pas ? » l'interpelle John. « Au lycée ou ailleurs, pas vrai ? »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » répond-il, toujours de dos et les yeux de John tombent irrémédiablement sur son fessier parfaitement rond alors qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Il déglutit difficilement. Il est foutu, complètement foutu.

« _Merde_ , ton mec est doué ! » siffle Paul de l'autre bout du terrain. « C'est pas la chance du débutant, ça, c'est certain. »

« Ouais, » lui hurle Sherlock, courant à reculons pour faire face à John. « Et j'ai appris à t'arnaquer. »

Paul a besoin de deux bonnes minutes pour se reprendre, assailli d'un fou rire tonitruant.

* * *

Une heure et trois buts marqués par Sherlock plus tard, John sent une première goutte sur son bras. Il fixe le point et croise le regard de Sherlock.

« Il pleut. » De très fines gouttelettes atterrissent sur ses joues et un éclair tranche le ciel sombre.

« Oui, j'avais remarqué, » marmonne Sherlock. Ses boucles se ratatinent sous l'effet de l'humidité. Son visage est d'un joli rose soutenu, dû au froid ou à l'effort, John ne saurait dire. « Je déteste quand Mycroft a raison. »

« Oi, on arrête là ? » s'égosille Paul alors que l'explosion d'un nouvel éclair fait presque trembler le sol. L'orage promet d'être grandiose.

« Jamais ! » s'écrie Mike, jetant dramatiquement les bras en l'air. « Nous n'abandonnerons pas sans combattre ! »

« Tu t'es déjà battu, Mikey, et tu t'en es pris trois, » rit Greg. « Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter- »

Sa phrase est coupé par un autre éclair qui illumine tout le ciel, les nuages s'amoncellent.

« Oh Seigneur, il faut qu'on s'abrite, » John se tourne et voit Sherlock qui étudie curieusement le ciel, ignorant le chaos alentours, évinçant d'un battement de cils les gouttes qui les alourdissent. « Sherlock ? On doit y aller. »

« Hm ? » fredonne le brun pour seule réponse, contemplant toujours l'orage qui se forme. « N'est-ce pas fascinant, John ? J'aime les tempêtes. »

« Oui, et c'est aussi dangereux, » ajoute John. « Et tu ne portes pas de manteau. Viens, on doit se mettre à l'abri. »

« Je veux une revanche ! » s'insurge toujours Mike alors que tout le monde persiste à l'ignorer, se hâtant vers le banc pour rassembler leurs affaires.

Mycroft attend, au bout du terrain, son parapluie au-dessus de la tête, le sac de rugby de Greg dans l'autre main. « Dois-je vous ramener ? » interroge-t-il, les gouttes de pluies commencent à foncer le tissu de son parapluie.

« Non ! » aboie Sherlock, plus fort que nécessaire. « On ira parfaitement bien sans toi. »

« Peut-être qu'on devrait accepter, » murmure John en zippant sa fermeture éclair jusque sous son menton. « Ça commence à sérieusement- »

« Absolument pas, » rétorque sèchement Sherlock, mitraillant toujours son grand frère du regard.

« Mais ça va- »

« John. »

« Non, sérieusement, ça risque de- »

« John, ferme-la- »

Un nouvel éclat de tonnerre survole le terrain, suivi d'une drache à en vider les nuages, s'échouant sur le sol à grosses gouttes et rebondissant sur le parapluie de Mycroft.

« Putain, _cours_! » hurle John pour couvrir le vacarme de la pluie qui s'abat sur eux. Il attrape la main de Sherlock, ignorant le mélange de protestations et d'accords des autres membres de l'équipe.

« La revanche est pour bientôt, les branleurs ! » continue Mike mais John les a déjà tous oubliés, sprintant vers le dortoir, tournant à l'angle, tenant un Sherlock sans manteau à bout de bras. Le rire de John est si fort que le pluie et l'absurdité de la situation ne l'atteignent pas.

Merci Seigneur, le dortoir n'est pas bien loin.

« C'était ridicule, » halète John tandis qu'ils regagnent leur chambre, ouvrant la porte avec fracas et poussant Sherlock à l'intérieur avec empressement. Heureusement, il avait pensé à augmenter le radiateur avant de partir. « C'était la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais faite. »

« Ça ne peut pas être vrai, » argue Sherlock à bout de souffle, ses bouclettes complètement aplaties, mollement plaquées à son front. Le sourire sur son visage est plus lumineux que le soleil lui-même. « Tu es étudiant. Tu as sûrement fait des choses plus stupides que courir sous une tempête. »

« C'est vrai, » avoue John, levant la tête vers le plafond comme s'il y réfléchissait. « J'ai emballé mon magnifique colocataire jusqu'à en perdre la raison, hier soir. Ça, c'était parfaitement ridicule. »

Les joues déjà rosées du garçon en face de lui s'empourprent d'un rouge incandescent et John se réchauffe du spectacle. « Oui, » confirme Sherlock, baissant légèrement le menton. « Franchement ridicule. »

« C'est une chance que je sois fou de lui, » susurre John, amorçant un pas pour ranger une boucle trempée derrière son oreille. « Ça rend la chose un peu moins ridicule, huh ? »

Le sourire qu'il gagne en retour est timide et John sent ses entrailles se tordre de joie. Puis, il remarque les petits frémissements qui parcourent le corps de Sherlock.

« Tu trembles, » déclare John en fronçant les sourcils, s'empressant de récupérer des serviettes dans le tiroir sous son lit en jetant un regard suspicieux à la veste noire pendue dans l'armoire de Sherlock. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris ton manteau, nom d'un chien ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un peu de pluie, » râle Sherlock en balayant le propos d'un coup de poignet dédaigneux, bien que sa nonchalance n'ait pour unique but de cacher le claquement de ses dents. « Je suis presque certain que j'y survivrai. »

« Ça ne t'aurait demandé que de tendre le bras pour le décrocher avant qu'on parte, » le dispute John en lançant le tas de serviettes sur le lit de Sherlock. « Il était juste là. »

« Ça ne m'aurait pas empêché pour autant d'être mouillé, » rouspète Sherlock, les yeux plissés fixant le manteau fautif de la querelle et secouant la tête. « De plus, cette chose est proprement hideuse. »

« Avoir chaud n'est pas une question de mode, mais de rester en bonne santé. Tu vas attraper froid comme ça, tu sais. Tes vêtements dégoulinent de partout. »

« Hmph. » Sherlock hausse les épaules et John est gratifié d'un petit cri gêné lorsqu'il chiffonne une serviette dans ses cheveux informes. « John ! Seigneur Dieu, je ne suis pas un chien ! »

« Non, mais tu as l'air d'un rat trempé, » pouffe le blond en frottant le tissu éponge avec douceur, absorbant autant d'eau de pluie que possible. « Il faut te sécher si tu ne veux pas tousser et te moucher d'ici deux jours. »

« Pitié, je ne tombe jamais malade, » grommelle Sherlock, la voix étouffée par la barrière de tissu. Mais John remarque que ses protestations ont perdu en force et que ses épaules se sont affaissées, appréciant clairement d'être cajolé ainsi.

« Bien sûr que non, » rit John, tapotant plusieurs fois le sommet du crâne de Sherlock avant de laisser tomber la serviette au sol et de sourire à son petit-ami, le visage rose et les cheveux sauvages. « Le t-shirt maintenant, allez, bras en l'air. »

Avec un lourd soupir surjoué, Sherlock obéit, levant les yeux au ciel en même temps que ses bras, comme si le mouvement était plus que fastidieux, fixant le plafond et attendant impatiemment que le joueur de rugby ait terminé. Mais John ne rate pas la manière qu'a le génie de se pencher plus près de lui, essayant de renâcler à l'attention que le blond lui porte, mais échouant misérablement.

Ricanant silencieusement et se promettant de refaire ce genre de choses plus souvent, John passe ses doigts sous l'ourlet du t-shirt de Sherlock et le fait voler par-dessus sa tête. Le coton trempé colle à la peau du brun mais finit dans les mains de John, gouttant sur le sol. Il rit quand le col refuse de libérer la tête trop pleine de Sherlock, comme piégé. Mais finalement, John l'envoie rejoindre la serviette oubliée.

Et c'est à cet instant que John réalise son erreur de calcul.

C'est à cet instant que John réalise qu'il n'était pas prêt à enlever les vêtements de Sherlock Holmes.

C'est à cet instant que John réalise ce qu'il a _fait_.

La peau humide frissonne alors que John la contemple, tremble sensiblement plus lorsque son souffle vient s'y échouer. L'abdomen fin mais tonique gonfle et retombe au rythme des respirations du génie, inhale et exhale avec effort. Le rose soutenu de son cou est le même qui orne ses pommettes sous l'examen scrutateur de John. L'eau de pluie n'est guère coupable de cette réaction. John sait que c'est de sa faute, mais il ne peut pas se détacher du tableau. Il ne peut pas ôter ses pupilles de ce superbe garçon torse nu pour la première fois face à lui, de plus en plus rouge au fil des secondes qui s'écoulent irrémédiablement.

« Tu es magnifique, » chuchote John, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, haletant ses mots alors que son regard longe la peau délicate et les muscles finement définis, surpris par la force insoupçonné de ce corps à l'apparence si frêle, les clavicules aussi saillantes que les pommettes malgré les lignes distinctes des biceps, deux mamelons roses parfaitement symétriques sur des pectoraux honorablement développés, laissant entre eux se creuser cette mince ligne qui part de la gorge et plonge au nombril où s'égarent quelques poils épars.

Sherlock Holmes est absolument sublime.

Il est solide, robuste et, merde, _vigoureux_ , bien que ce ne soit pas le moment idéal pour y penser. Et John veut désespéramment le toucher, veut ressentir chaque courbe, chaque bosse, chaque _partie_ de Sherlock Holmes. John Watson _veut_.

C'est une respiration hachée qui tire John de sa rêverie. Ses yeux parcourent ce long cou que John pourrait vouer des heures à embrasser, puis tombent sur les lèvres parées d'un arc de cupidon inhumain. John fixe cette bouche glorieusement rouge avant de rencontrer les iris bleu cristal qui le dévisagent tout autant.

Et le souffle que John pensait avoir emmagasiné dans ses poumons lui est promptement arraché, comme frappé en plein torse alors qu'il se laisse sombrer dans le _désir_ transmis par ce simple regard.

« Toi aussi, » croasse difficilement Sherlock, les doigts se cramponnant au bas du t-shirt de John. Le toucher est bref mais le brûle en continu, enserre son cœur d'un étau pourtant confortable. « Enlève le tien aussi. »

Si John Watson ne savait pas, ne connaissait pas le garçon silencieusement désireux en face de lui, ne connaissait pas le cœur tendre quémandeur d'attention savamment gardé dans cette poitrine, il aurait probablement pris une pause. Il aurait probablement arrêté, inspiré un bon coup, se serait doublement assuré que tout allait bien, que Sherlock en était certain. Il aurait peut-être reculé, aurait peut-être même quitté la chambre, leur aurait laissé le temps à tous les deux d'y réfléchir avant d'aller plus loin, aurait choisi son prochain mouvement avec une précaution d'horloger.

Mais la nuit dernière, _Seigneur_ , la nuit dernière, ils avaient passé cette étape, n'est-ce pas ? Ils en avaient discuté, avaient clarifié les choses, puis Sherlock s'était tourné vers lui dans le lit, _leur_ lit, l'envie brillant dans ses yeux et ils avaient dit tout ce qui avait besoin d'être dit avec leurs mains et leurs bouches et leurs corps et il n'y avait plus aucun besoin de s'arrêter maintenant. Il n'y avait plus de question.

Ils se faisaient implicitement confiance. Se donnaient à l'autre avec des promesses dans leurs caresses, de la conviction dans leurs baisers, et il n'y avaient plus de questions. Les questions avaient été posées, les réponses avaient été apportées, assermentées, imprimées dans les cœurs et maintenant les y voilà, à l'étape suivante, et Dieu Tout-Puissant, John est plus que prêt.

Sans un mot, John baisse la fermeture éclair de sa veste trempée et s'en débarrasse avant de faire pareillement voler son maillot, la bataille aisément gagnée lorsqu'il s'agit d'un tissu sec, et le laisse tomber à côté de celui de Sherlock. Ses pupilles ne quittent jamais celles du génie tandis qu'il s'approche, attentif au moindre signe de détresse, quoi que ce soit qui ne serait pas de l'ordre de la pure envie dans ses beaux yeux bleu clair. Mais rien n'apparaît, rien n'entache le féroce regard de Sherlock qui savoure sans honte le corps de John.

L'œillade est si intense que John à chaud à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique et il ne peut pas garder ses mains inactives plus longtemps. Il les tend et trace du doigt une clavicule, s'enorgueillissant du brusque gonflement du sternum sous son toucher. Les inspirations du brun se font plus hâtives et inégales et John ne peut plus lui nier ce qu'il réclame sans paroles. Il glisse sa paume à la nuque de Sherlock pour l'amener à lui, posant ses lèvres sur son épaule nue en de doux baisers d'adoration, traînant sa langue jusqu'à l'oreille du bouclé, y goûtant l'eau de pluie et quelque chose de doux et de tellement Sherlock que John en gémit tranquillement.

« _Oh_ , » pantelle Sherlock, ses mains fermes trouvant les hanches de John et l'attirant plus près, pressant la peau nue contre la peau nue, allumant les nerfs de John d'étincelles et emplissant sa bouche de grognements. Ses lèvres se referment sur la gorge de Sherlock et suçotent gentiment. « John, je- je maintiens définitivement ce que j'ai dit dit hier soir. »

« Ah ouais ? » sourit John quand les mains deSherlock remontent ses flancs. « C'était quoi, déjà ? »

« À propos de ton corps, » murmure Sherlock, ses doigts soulignant cette fois les pectoraux et les abdominaux de John dévoilés au grand jour, ses ongles raclant légèrement l'épiderme, comme si le génie était terrifié à l'idée que John disparaisse tout d'un coup s'il appuyait trop fort. « Tu... tu es _exquis_. »

Le compliment s'échappe de la bouche de Sherlock, hors d'haleine, et se niche directement au creux de la poitrine de John. Son cœur loupe un battement et sa respiration bégaie. John veut enfouir son visage dans l'épaule de Sherlock et cacher le rougissement extatique qui naît de la sincérité des mots presque innocents de son petit-ami. La chair de poule fleurit sur sa peau comme du feu liquide.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit exactement ce que tu as dit hier soir, » plaisante faiblement John, un sifflement plus qu'un gloussement lorsque les doigts de Sherlock se rejoignent au milieu de ses abdos contractés par son pseudo-rire. « Et tu m'as déjà vu torse nu, tu sais? »

« Oui, mais pas comme ça. » Sherlock secoue la tête et fronce les sourcils d'un désaccord plus qu'évident, comme si ce que disait John n'avait strictement aucun sens. « Pas quand nous... pas avec ce droit. Je n'ai jamais... » Son fil de pensées se coupe quelque secondes tandis que son pouce encercle révérencieusement un téton de John. « Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de _toucher_ , avant. »

Des crépitements dansent sous l'épiderme de John, emportés par la caresse aimante et douce de Sherlock, endolorissant ses nerfs, ses membres et prenant tout droit la direction de son aine, alourdissant ses paupières. « Touche autant que tu voudras, » susurre John, s'autorisant à profiter de l'attention que lui prodigue le génie.

Une langue rose se faufile entre les lèvres biseautées pour les pourlécher de concentration. Le regard laser de Sherlock le transperce. Il observe, examine et _ressent_ chaque cellule de John. Le blond s'aperçoit que c'est tout ce qu'il peut endurer, ses propres doigts s'avancent pour toucher. Passant sa main des les douces boucles d'encre, John ramène cette magnifique bouche à la sienne, ignorant la protestation sans poids de Sherlock qui n'avait pas fini de contempler et aspirant cette lèvre boudeuse entre les siennes.

Lèvre boudeuse et _froide_.

« Tu es glacé, Amour, » murmure John, massant onctueusement le crâne de son amant. « Puis-je te mettre au lit ? »

« Tu viens aussi ? » rétorque Sherlock, lovant son visage à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule de John et soupirant révérencieusement. « Parce que si c'est le cas, volontiers. »

« Bien évidemment, » répond doucement John, refusant de briser la tendresse de ce moment délicat de toucher, de curiosité et d'affection transcendante. Il enroule ses doigts autour de ceux de Sherlock et le tire du côté opposé de leur petite chambre, le guidant sous les couvertures encore chiffonnées de leur lit, tentant de le garder proche et de l'embrasser dans la manœuvre.

« John, » chuchote Sherlock quand sa hanche percute le matelas, paralysant leurs mouvements pour s'écrouler sur la couette.

« Oui ? » susurre John en réponse, reculant suffisamment pour le regarder dans les yeux mais sans pour autant ôter ses mains.

« Je- » commence le génie avant de s'interrompre, la bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant avant de tout bonnement arrêter d'essayer et de fixer John, délaçant leurs mains pour toucher la braguette de son pantalon, ses intentions claires. « C'est... d'accord ? »

« Oui, » respire John, heureux comme jamais tandis que Sherlock déboutonne son pantalon et le jette au sol d'un coup de pied. Dessous se révèle un boxer noir qui moule le haut de ses cuisses et son fessier à la perfection. Le devant est déformé, éloquent et magnifique. Le v des hanches étroites disparaît sous la soie sombre.

La bouche de John _s'emplit d'eau_ à la vue. Son propre sexe tressaute dans son caleçon et tremble d'impatience. Les coupes et les formes du corps de Sherlock sont si délectables que ce devrait être illégal. Chaque ligne et creux semble avoir été placé là stratégiquement pour anesthésier le système nerveux de John, l'échauffant à des températures surréalistes et suppliant d'entrer immédiatement en contact avec ce sublime garçon.

« John ? » La voix de Sherlock flageole d'incertitude, posant tant de question en un seul mot, et la libido de John fait une halte instantanée. Lorsqu'il lève le regard, il capte des yeux paniqués. Le jeune homme face à lui a l'air si exposé, vulnérable, terrifié et le cœur de John suinte, inondant ses entrailles de chaleur, de tendresse et de besoin pour Sherlock Holmes. Ses instincts s'évincent et lui rappellent qu'il doit prendre soin de cet être si précieux.

« Sérieusement, Amour, » articule-t-il en apposant une main sur la poitrine de Sherlock pour y éprouver les battements frénétiques sous sa paume. « Absolument magnifique. »

Les yeux écarquillés s'adoucissent, un petit sourire courbe la bouche de Sherlock, quelque chose de tranquille mais toujours nerveux. Les iris bleues s'ancrent à celles de John à la recherche de réconfort avant que ses épaules braquées se détendent enfin et que sa détermination première revienne.

Il parcourt du pouce les coutures du short de rugby de John et se mord la lèvre inférieure, la torturant entre ses dents durant un long moment avant de baisser le regard et de sourire timidement en direction des hanches du sportif. Le sang afflue en abondance aux capillaires de ses joues. « À ton tour ? »

« Putain, oui, » ne peut s'empêcher de bafouiller John, offrant un rictus d'excuses quand Sherlock glousse doucement, mirant son petit-ami de sous ses cils noirs. Les genoux de John cèdent presque, tant le regard traduit d' _envie_ , sulfureux et si évidemment involontaire que c'en devient en quelque sorte encore plus sexy.

Se dépatouillant à toute vitesse de son short, faisant rire Sherlock à nouveau de son urgence à la limite du grotesque, John prend l'initiative d'installer plus confortablement Sherlock sur le lit, restant près et attentif, bien que le rire de son partenaire rassérène ses craintes. Son propre sourire est éblouissant tandis qu'il allonge carrément Sherlock et s'étend à ses côtés, pressant son torse contre une épaule osseuse et se surélevant à l'aide de son coude, la joue dans sa paume pour contempler son amant d'une adoration sans bornes.

« Bon sang, j'aime quand tu ris, » glousse John, incapable de se retenir de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de Sherlock et une main sur son torse, ressentant les vibrations de son hilarité toujours présente.

« Continue de te dandiner pour te débarrasser de ton pantalon à la vitesse de la lumière et je rirai probablement pour l'éternité, » pouffe Sherlock, enroulant ses doigts arachnéens autour du biceps de John pour se stabiliser, secoué de rire.

« Oi, il était mouillé, » essaie de contrer John, ignorant le reniflement que Sherlock lui offre en échange. « J'avais vraiment envie de l'enlever. »

« Je vois, » acquiesce Sherlock d'un sérieux feint. « Tu voulais te mettre au lit en sous-vêtement parce que tu avais froid ? Et pas parce que... » Il agite vaguement la main vers l'espace qui sépare ses hanches de celles du blond puis s'empourpre, à la limite du marron en se rendant compte qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas finir cette phrase et qu'il est de toute manière trop gêné pour retrouver sa voix.

C'est adorable et John le prend immédiatement en pitié, gloussant doucement en ornant ses jolies lèvres d'une myriade de baisers. « Et pas parce que je voulais me retrouver au lit presque nu avec mon sexy petit-ami ? » propose-t-il au garçon rouge comme une tomate sous lui, le laissant patauger un peu plus longtemps avant d'envelopper son bras autour de la taille du génie, appuyant sa propre érection contre le bassin de Sherlock et grognant, démuni. « C'est la _vraie_ raison. »

Un halètement qui s'échappe de la bouche de Sherlock qui se jette en avant, emmêle une main dans les cheveux de John et approfondit leurs baisers. Ses belles boucles sont pressées contre l'oreiller alors que John pille sa bouche et se délecte de son goût, aspirant et ondulant contre la langue de Sherlock. Il est toujours aussi délicieux, même toxique.

Et Seigneur, John ne peut pas enlever ses mains de ce glorieux corps contre le sien. Sa paume descend le long de son flanc, cajole ses côtes et migre à son ventre, puis remonte à sa poitrine. Ses doigts moulent chaque ligne, chaque creux et chaque bout de Sherlock Holmes qui est plus qu'heureux de laisser John faire, un autre rempart entre eux abattu, un autre niveau de confiance atteint et chéri.

Merde, John veut dresser un autel à la majesté de Sherlock, lui montrer combien il est beau, lui montrer que John rêve de ce moment depuis des lustres. Lui prouver que peu importe ce qu'il adviendra, John l'aimera et le vénérera jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Sherlock Holmes est _stupéfiant_.

Les hanches réagissent chaque fois que la main de John survole le nombril de Sherlock, sursautant et tentant de capter l'intérêt de ce doux contact, d'attirer l'attention. À chaque frôlement, le brun manque de s'étouffer avec son propre souffle.

Reculant sensiblement et calmant leurs baisers affairés en de douces caresses de leurs lèvres, John traîne ses doigts sur le sternum de Sherlock, mémorisant le torse plat du garçon avant de suivre la ligne de son abdomen jusqu'à son nombril, effleurant du pouce les poils juste en dessous et atteignant la bande élastique du boxer de Sherlock.

« John, » geint Sherlock et l'interpellé ouvre les yeux pour rencontrer les iris d'un bleu chatoyant qui le transpercent de part en part, à moitié couvertes de ses paupières alanguies, sombres et suppliantes. Sa bouche pétulante menace de former sa fameuse grimace insatisfaite si l'attention quémandée n'est pas exaucée sous peu. Un pleurnichement silencieux s'en coulisse et John perd tout sang froid, décidant que tous les signes dont il avait besoin sont là. Il renferme sa langue derrière la barrière de ses lèvres, désespéré et désireux, et il n'attend pas une seconde supplémentaire avant de plonger ses doigts sous l'élastique noir.

La réaction est instantanée et incroyablement érotique.

Un liquide chaud accueille le bout de ses doigts. La verge du génie est lourde et fuit contre son bas-ventre. Sherlock s'arque sous le toucher tant attendu. Un cri étouffé atterrit dans la bouche de John comme une prière et le blond gémit en retour, incroyablement satisfait d'avoir tant de pouvoir en un simple contact.

Mais ce n'est absolument rien comparé à la chaleur qui émane du membre de Sherlock. John encercle ses doigts autour de la tête de l'érection du prodige et le _ressent_.

« Oh, » chuchote Sherlock contre ses lèvres, désormais incapable de poursuivre ses baisers, se contentant de planer vers les lèvres de John, exhalant son haleine moite dans sa bouche. « O-oh _Seigneur_. »

 _Doux Jésus_.

John ouvre les yeux et se tend pour contempler le garçon sous lui, s'assurant que tout va bien. Ce qu'il voit lui coupe tant le souffle que John doit prendre un moment pour se ressaisir.

Des joues incandescentes sous des cils hermétiquement scellés, les boucles de Sherlock sont encore humides et collées à son front. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, comme pour miauler, et John veut prendre une photo et la garder pour toujours. Par tous les Dieux, il veut que Sherlock arbore perpétuellement cette expression. John inspire discrètement et initie un lent va-et-vient, de bas en haut, suffisamment ferme pour assurer une bonne prise en main tout en espérant que le trop plein de sensation ne noie pas le brun.

Et pour son plus grand délice, Sherlock _sanglote_ , le souffle coupé, et s'arque, tiraillant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et mordant fort. Sa sensibilité est tout simplement spectaculaire.

Seigneur, ce garçon est si magnifiquement réceptif, le plus léger des contacts lui arrache d'incroyables petits bruits gutturaux et font jaillir ses hanches. Son corps, tout en longueur, s'offre à John pour qu'il touche, taquine et goûte.

« Merde, » chuchote John. La vision de Sherlock perdant -non- _lui abandonnant_ tout contrôle est si merveilleuse que John en a presque mal aux yeux. « Ouais, c'est ça, Sherlock. »

Les paupières pâles s'ouvrent au son de la voix de John et les pupilles dessous l'épinglent d'un mélange de panique et de luxure, si dilatées et rondes que le bleu cristal des iris est difficilement discernable. Et Dieu Tout-Puissant, il le _dévore_ des prunelles, idolâtre le joueur de rugby de tout son être. « John. »

« J'ai compris, Amour, » le rassure immédiatement John, souriant d'encouragement lorsque la main de Sherlock se cramponne à son avant-bras, sans le stopper mais pour tout simplement rencontrer les mouvements de John, les lèvres s'entrouvrant et se refermant lentement, comme s'il ne savait pas réellement quoi en faire, tentant de rassembler le peu de raison qui reste de cette situation.

« Relâche tout, » dit John, pressant un baiser sur la pommette brûlante de son amant, espérant le convaincre qu'il n'a besoin ni de contrôle ni de raison, qu'il peut absolument tout laisser tomber quand il est avec John, surtout dans ces circonstances.

John prendra soin de lui.

John prendra _toujours_ soin de lui.

« Je t'ai compris. Je te comprendrai toujours. »

Le regard de terreur se calme sous les mots de John et Sherlock se détend peu à peu, savourant le traitement de John, sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

C'est lent et tranquille et c'est tout ce que John souhaite pour son magnifique petit-ami. Les œillades hagardes et inquiètes de Sherlock se sont finalement adoucies en quelque chose de brumeux et béat qui rend le sexe de John encore plus dur dans son caleçon. Ses paupières sont de plus en plus lourdes et il ondule vaguement du bassin au rythme du poing de John. Il gémit sans aucune honte, observant John avec une luxure sans précédent.

« Tu es parfait, » susurre John, incapable de se retenir de couvrir Sherlock de compliments et de sollicitude. Le voir comme ça contracte son cœur et fait pulser son aine. Son partenaire est tout simplement stupéfiant. La joie de savoir que Sherlock lui appartient gonfle tant sa cage thoracique qu'elle est douloureuse. « Vas-y, bébé. Laisse-moi voir. »

Les iris claires s'assombrissent en un bleu scintillant, l'éblouissant presque avec quelque chose de lumineux, honnête et vrai l'espace d'une minuscule seconde puis, dans un halètement soudain, Sherlock jouit, ses doigts s'enfonçant comme des serres dans la chair de John, la respiration hachée alors que ses hanches tressautent encore et encore sans jamais arrêter de regarder John. La chaleur et l'intensité ne redescendent pas. Le corps de Sherlock est traversé d'un frisson continu, comme des électrochocs.

« _Putain_ , » marmonne John dans sa barbe, fourrant sa langue dans la bouche de Sherlock. Le savoir offert à John et à lui seul emplit le joueur de rugby d'un sentiment trouble et léthargique de plaisir. « Oh, Amour, » murmure-t-il, extrayant précautionneusement sa main du boxer de Sherlock pour que l'élastique ne fouette pas la peau dans le processus, capturant la joue du génie de son autre main. Avec délicatesse, il pose ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock, honoré que le brun se laisse ainsi cajolé, lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour se laisser manipuler.

« Mmm, » fredonne Sherlock pour marquer son appréciation de la caresse, rendant ses baisers sans y prêter plus d'attention mais heureux de les recevoir, s'inclinant à peu plus vers John et se lovant tout prêt, se fondant dans l'étreinte du blond.

Puis de longs doigts se referment sur l'érection de John, à travers le tissu du sous-vêtement et un cri étranglé explose de sa bouche. « Oh ! » siffle John, projetant malgré lui son bassin et avant. « O-oh _putain_. »

« Mm, à toi maintenant, » sourit paresseusement Sherlock sous lui, se coulissant encore plus près pour un meilleur angle et entamant un premier va-et-vient motivé.

« Sh-Sherlock- » s'étrique John, la bouche grande ouverte, inconscient que contempler Sherlock l'avait mis dans un tel état. « Oh mon Dieu, _oh_ bébé. Si tu continues comme ça, je... je ne vais pas- guh- » Les derniers mots sont engloutis par le feu liquide qui prend possession des hanches de John tandis que le pouce de Sherlock redessine l'arrondi de son gland, collant le tissu élastique contre le point d'humidité.

Le prodige émet un petit jappement content et resserre sa prise, la raffermissant davantage encore en redescendant sur la hampe et appuyant le pouce sur le bout en remontant. John est perdu, il nage dans un océan de plaisir, attiré vers le fond par les mains habiles de son parfait petit-ami qui pétrissent de la base à l'extrémité, et même avec la barrière du boxer, c'est putain d' _incroyable_.

« Oh bon sang, oooh bon sang, Sher-lock je- ...je - je- »

John ne parvient même plus à babiller car la mer le submerge, le coule dans l'extase et il jouit dans son caleçon, les hanches tressautant encore et encore contre la main de Sherlock, pompant la dernière goutte d'ivresse jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive tout simplement plus à bouger, s'entendant gémir, feutré. Il s'effondre et laisse sa tête atterrir sur l'oreiller. Son corps abandonne la bataille alors qu'un dernier soubresaut traverse son sexe.

La main de Sherlock s'éloigne et se pose sur la taille de John, massant doucement la peau nue. John l'enlace faiblement, force le bras de Sherlock à ceinturer complètement son buste et joint leurs fronts.

« C'était génial, » chuchote Sherlock, le ton révérencieux, délecté et si satisfait, déposant un baiser sur la joue de John pour ensuite y frotter tendrement le bout de son nez.

« _Tu_ es génial, » argue John avec le peu d'énergie qui lui reste. Ses yeux se ferment sans son accord et il ronronne dans les cheveux bouclés qui lui chatouillent le menton. « Maintenant chut, je dors. »

« Il est midi, John, » grommelle Sherlock, cachant très mal son propre bâillement. John ne peut pas s'empêcher de glousser, tirant son petit-ami tout contre lui et égarant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Oui, et tu es fatigué et trempé. Dors. »

« Tu ne m'a pas nettoyé, » se plaint Sherlock, mais les mots sont pâteux.

« Et si je te lavais quand on se réveillera ? » parlemente John, appréciant la douceur des draps et soupirant de contentement. « D'ailleurs, nous parlerons de ton truc avec le football aussi, prépare-toi. »

« Quel truc avec le football ? » le questionne Sherlock avec un nouveau bâillement.

« Dors, maintenant, » le fait taire John, passant une main dans ses boucles flasques. « Le football et la douche, plus tard. »

Le génie dans ses bras semble considérer le programme et John sourit oisivement, les paupières hermétiquement closes. Le silence de la pièce appelle au sommeil et alors que John s'apprête à y plonger corps et âme, il entend un long soupir résigné.

« Marché conclu, » marmotte Sherlock dans la poitrine de John avant que le joueur de rugby passe pour de bon la porte du pays des rêves.

* * *

(1) Bye week : Signifie semaine de repos, mais pour la nécessité de la blague qui suit (d'un goût fort douteux, vous conviendrez), j'ai dû garder le terme anglais.

(2) Être une épine dans le pied : Je vous écris une note parce que je trouve l'anecdote drôle, c'est tout. L'expression anglaise est « be a pain in the arse », littéralement « être une douleur dans le cul ». Quel dommage que l'équivalent français ne soit pas aussi poétique...

* * *

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _MERCI D'AVOIR LU ! Je sais que mes publications sont aléatoires mais je promets promets PROMETS que ce qui va suivre va être top ! Merci infiniment de me soutenir comme vous le faîtes !__

 _ _Ma page tumblr n'est qu'amour ! Rejoignez-nous ! XO !__

Chapitre 15 le dimanche 4 mars !

D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;) (Promis, je réponds, normalement ;p)


	16. Chapitre 16

Bienvenue pour le seizième chapitre !

Je ne fais que traduire le recueil de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove dont vous pouvez retrouver la version originale sur AO3 : / series / 224537

Fanny : Si tu me pardonnes, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ;) Y a-t-il vraiment des gens de cette engeance qui osent en lever d'autres le samedi matin ? C'est honteux... Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'éclairer sur le sort du Mystrade, puisque je n'ai actuellement que deux chapitre d'avance sur toi, celui-ci compris, alors... Nous verrons bien où cela nous mène ! Merci à toi de lire cette traduction et de toujours me faire part de tes retours !

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! J'espère que vous vous portez merveilleusement bien ! Alooors, je sais que ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas publié et JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLEE ! Honnêtement, je je sens terriblement mal, ces derniers mois ont été une course contre la montre et j'ai dû régler pas mal de choses, alors je m'excuse sincèrement. MAIS ! ECOUTEZ ! UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE RIEN QUE POUR VOUS ! HOURRA!Je suis vraiment touchée que vous soyez toujours autant à prendre de mes nouvelles et à me motiver. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier plus régulièrement et je veux vous remercier de me lire encore !__

 _ _Comme d'habitude : UN MILLION DE MERCIS à ma très chère ishaveforsherl ! Je jure que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, ni où j'en serais. J'apprécie de tout mon cœur ton soutien, ton investissement, ton aide et ton amitié de tous les jours ! XOXOXO__

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **J'aimerai Probablement Toujours Tes Mains Autour De Mon Cou**

 **Chapitre 16**

 **Paul Dimmock**

C'est trop bien.

 **Mike Stamford**

C'est la meilleure idée qu'on ait jamais eue.

 **Paul Dimmock**

Ce n'était pas notre idée.

 **Paul Dimmock**

Mais ouais, elle est géniale.

 **Greg Lestrade**

John n'en sait rien.

 **Mike Stamford**

Il n'en a pas la moindre idée.

 **Mike Stamford**

C'est tellement cool

 **Mike Stamford**

Complètement GENIAL !

 **Paul Dimmock**

Quand viendrez-vous, Monsieur Holmes ?

 **Paul Dimmock**

Je veux voir la tronche de Johnny quand il l'apercevra dans la foule

 **Greg Lestrade**

Il va être comme un dingue

 **Mike Stamford**

C'est brillant.

 **Mike Stamford**

Absolument BRILLANT !

Un grand sourire sur le visage, Sherlock relit une nouvelle fois les messages, bousculé par le changement de rails du train. Il scanne la totalité de la discussion, se vantant quelque peu d'avoir monté de toute pièce un plan aussi parfait. Ça va être tout bonnement spectaculaire et, Mike a raison, c'est définitivement brillant. Absolument _brillant_.

S'obligeant à ranger son téléphone dans sa poche et son ego surdimensionné par la même occasion, Sherlock observe la verdure floue à travers la fenêtre. Sa poitrine est chaude de vertiges qu'il ne parvient pas à faire passer, ses doigts tapotent frénétiquement son genou, comme pour inciter le monde derrière la vitre à défiler plus rapidement. Il vérifie sa montre toutes les minutes pour voir combien de temps s'est écoulé puis revérifie juste après pour s'assurer qu'il a bien vu. Logiquement, il sait que le train qui le conduit hors de Londres va à la vitesse exacte qu'il est supposé emprunter, qu'il arrivera aussi vite que possible, que le trajet durera cinq heures, pas plus pas moins. Mais la logique le déserte. Ce qui l'attend après ces cinq heures de voyage est quelque chose que Sherlock veut impatiemment depuis _trois foutus jours_.

Il regarde une nouvelle fois sa montre et soupire d'irritation en voyant la grande aiguille parcourir le cadran à la lenteur d'un escargot avant de tirer sa manche et de fixer son attention sur le paysage. Ses longs doigts retrouvent leur place sur son genou et reprennent leur danse, comptant les secondes à la mesure qu'il tape.

C'est _ahurissant_.

Ça fait _trois jours_ , pour l'amour de Dieu.

Trois longs et misérables jours sans ces yeux bleus brillants, ces sourires de publicités dentaires étincelantes, ces traits bronzés se tordant de joie de cette manière qui fait pirouetter son cœur. Ça fait trois jours stupidement longs, un total de soixante-douze heures sans ces doigts calleux mais doux, les baisers de ces lèvres savoureuses et ce corps fort pressé contre le sien.

Ça trois jours brutaux sans John Watson et Sherlock Holmes devient complètement _fou_.

Quelque chose à propos d'un tournoi de rugby et un week-end prolongé de cinq jours loin de Londres. Ça n'augurait rien de bon pour lui quand il l'a appris, la semaine dernière. John avait tenté de lui expliquer exactement ce dont il retournait entre deux baisers langoureux et empressés et Sherlock n'était franchement pas dans un état de cohérence suffisante pour comprendre exactement ce dont il retournait, même quand cela signifiait que les mains excessivement douées de John Watson ne se poseraient plus sur son corps chaque nuit comme elles en avaient pris l'habitude. On ne peut certainement pas le blâmer pour ses actions. Son partenaire n'avait de toute évidence pas appréhendé ce que ce changement soudain d'emploi du temps engendrerait chez le jeune étudiant en chimie dont la libido s'était éveillée si récemment entre les mains du magnifique joueur de rugby. Cinq jours de séparation ne sont tout simplement _pas supportables_. Ni quatre. Ni trois. Ni un seul.

Alors voilà. Sherlock a décidé de prendre les choses à bras le corps. Parce que cette situation est honnêtement ridicule. Il ne devrait jamais être éloigné de John Watson aussi longtemps. Jamais. C'est absolument inacceptable.

Et puisque John Watson est loyal à son devoir, leur séparation ne s'écourterait pas de son propre chef. Quelque chose comme « l'esprit d'équipe » et « ne jamais laisser qui que ce soit tomber » et d'autres propos sans queue ni tête que Sherlock ne pouvait tout simplement pas écouter car toutes ces excuses n'avaient qu'une seule conclusion : Cette séparation ne prendrait pas fin plus tôt que prévu et il devrait survivre à ces cinq jours, qu'il y consente ou non, comme un exile qu'on lui aurait ordonné.

Alors il y met un terme maintenant.

Ou dans cinq heures, tout du moins.

Parce que Sherlock rejoint John. À bord de ce train qui ne va pas suffisamment vite à l'heure, Sherlock est sur la route pour rejoindre John, endimanché, coiffé et prêt à retrouver son homme, un sac d'affaires pour la nuit fourré sous son siège, bagage dans lequel il shoote à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer qu'il est bien là.

Et le meilleur est que John n'en sait strictement rien.

Il doit bien admettre que c'est l'une de ses idées les plus intelligentes, surprendre son petit-ami d'une manière dramatique pourtant vieux jeu après tant de jours de séparation. Mais ce n'est pas tant le dramatique de la situation que le fait qu'il ne puisse tout simplement pas _supporter_ d'être loin de John Watson une minute de plus. Il le subit déjà difficilement lorsqu'ils sont chacun de leur côté de la chambre, alors être ainsi écartelés d'un bout à l'autre du pays, pour l'amour de Dieu... Il doit d'ailleurs avouer être vexé de ne pas avoir été consulté quand John a décidé de partir, quand bien même le blond a affirmé ne pas avoir eu le choix.

Par conséquent, Sherlock corrige l'ordre des choses.

Et il s'efforce d'ignorer la pique d'angoisse à la base de son crâne, celle qui lui fait entrapercevoir la possibilité que John ne soit pas du tout heureux de le voir. Que peut-être, c'est la pire idée qu'il ait jamais eue. Que peut-être, John souhaitait passer ce week-end prolongé loin de lui et ne voulait tout simplement pas le lui dire-

Il secoue sèchement la tête, espérant effacer définitivement la fin de cette phrase et la rayer de son cerveau. Ce genre de pensées le tourmente depuis que l'idée a germé dans son esprit, seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Il la refoule de nouveau, l'esquive avec la force de l'habitude et se concentre sur la verdure qui défile à perte de vue, cognant son téléphone contre sa lèvre inférieure et évinçant de son mieux la peur, l'inquiétude et la nervosité pour se laisser envahir par quelque chose de plus plaisant, lumineux et magnifique John Watson.

Souriant d'une oreille à l'autre comme l'idiot qu'il est, comme il fait toujours chaque fois que ce nom fait vibrer son portable ou quitte sa bouche ou lui passe par la tête, le génie laisse sa tête rouler en arrière et son esprit naviguer, semblablement à ce qui est devenu sa routine des derniers jours. Des sentiments familiers et des prises de consciences tournent encore et encore dans son crâne. Il zieute à nouveau l'heure sur l'écran de son cellulaire avant de le ranger dans la poche de son pantalon et de décider que maintenant est un assez bon moment pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il a appris ces soixante-douze dernière heures depuis que John a quitté leur dortoir.

Se creuser l'esprit ne fait plus aussi mal, désormais. Pas après des jours passés à ressasser les mêmes pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent une consœur et qu'elles se combinent, s'imbriquant pour en dévoiler le sens, fusionnant pour former ces simples détails qui chamboulent des mondes et démolissent des réalités. Plus exactement, ces détails fracassent le fait que durant ses dix-huit ans d'existence, Sherlock était seul. Il n'avait pas d'ami, ne fréquentait personne et se débrouillait par lui-même, s'embarrassant fort peu de songer à ce que ce serait d'avoir un compagnon de quelque sorte que ce soit, posant à peine les yeux sur les personnes quo l'entouraient, hommes comme femmes.

Et il a toujours pensé que c'était car il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des matières aussi triviales. Il ne s'était jamais égaré à s'interroger sur le possible enrichissement de son existence s'il y avait quelqu'un avec qui expérimenter les choses, partager et simplement _être_. Il n'a jamais pesé le pour et le contre, n'a jamais considéré les changements que ça pourrait représenter pour lui, conséquents ou non, parce qu'il ne pensait pas cela important. Il était juste seul. Être seul était tout ce qu'il avait. Être seul le protégeait.

Et jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, jusqu'aux iris bleues, aux mèches blondes et aux sourires éblouissants, il n'avait jamais réalisé ce que ça signifiait réellement. Jusqu'à ce que John Watson lui accorde une minute de son temps et de son attention, Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas appréhendé le fait qu'être seul toutes ces années l'avait si foutrement _isolé_.

Il a toujours su qu'il était différent, ce n'était pas bien compliqué à déduire. Le _paria_ , le _taré_ , le _gosse bizarre_ au fond de la classe, celui qui excellait en sciences, qui connaissait toutes les réponses à tous les tests. Il a toujours été pertinemment conscient de son anormalité, qu'il n'avait sa place ni parmi les anonymes, ni parmi les artistes, ni parmi les nerds, qu'il appartenait à un groupe constitué que de lui-même, le Groupe Social de Sherlock Holmes, toujours uni, toujours dissout, toujours seul.

Il ne s'était tout simplement pas aperçu de l'horreur de la chose jusqu'au moment où il n'a plus été seul.

Et pas d'amalgame, John et lui n'ont rien en commun. Il ne mangent pas les mêmes choses, ne boivent pas le même thé, ils ne partagent pas les mêmes hobbies, ils ne participent pas aux mêmes activités. Ils sont comme chien et chat. Deux jeunes hommes très différents, issus de deux univers très différents. Et pourtant, ils se correspondent parfaitement bien, comme deux pièces d'une même puzzle. Ils s'assemblent comme deux moitiés d'un tout, ils s' _appartiennent_. Et rien n'a été aussi révélateur de ce fait pour Sherlock Holmes qu'être séparé de John Watson pendant ces trois putains de jours.

Et durant ces jours, Sherlock a décrété qu'être loin de John n'est pas seulement intolérable, c'est incroyablement frustrant et inacceptable. Être loin de lui est _douloureux_. Sherlock en a mal à des endroits qu'il pensait dépourvus de terminaisons nerveuses. Sa solitude revient au grand galop, le plonge dans un monde qui n'est plus le sien, tord son estomac, son cœur, sa tête de cette réalisation merveilleuse : Sherlock Holmes n'est non seulement pas fait pour être seul, il est tout spécifiquement fait pour être avec John Watson.

Ça n'a pas exactement clignoté dans son cerveau mais presque. C'est sorti des tréfonds de son subconscient et ça a forcé un passage sur le devant de son esprit, chatoyant et inévitable, exigeant d'être assimilé. Et après cette fabuleuse compréhension, Sherlock a sauté ce matin même dans un train sans y penser à deux fois, s'est assis à un siège proche de la sortie et a infusé toute sa volonté dans cette fichue machine pour qu'elle mette finalement les gaz, pour que Sherlock Holmes retrouve ainsi son autre moitié. Son autre pièce du puzzle. Son _John_.

Mais il faut admettre que toutes ces nouvelles compréhensions l'ont frappé de plein fouet.

Ce n'est cependant pas une blessure ouverte, mais plutôt une cicatrice en voie de guérison. Ça ne lui retourne plus le ventre de désespoir de songer qu'il n'a non seulement pas su vivre sa vie comme il se doit mais qu'il ne s'en est en plus par rendu compte avant que la personne qui a fait exploser en milles morceaux sa solitude s'en aille pour, initialement, cinq jours. Cette pilule avait été difficile à avaler et Sherlock Holmes avait tout simplement su qu'il devait faire _quelque chose_.

Alors il fait quelque chose. Immédiatement.

Et ces cinq heures supplémentaires sont bien trop longues.

Une vibration contre sa cuisse l'extrait de ses pensées et le génie ouvre les yeux, sans se souvenir de les avoir fermés. Il sort son téléphone de sa poche et constate avec joie la réception d'un nouveau message. Un doux sourire se faufile sur sa bouche et Sherlock déverrouille l'écran, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure en lisant le texto et le nom de l'expéditeur.

 _Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, comment penses-tu que je gère d'être loin de toi ?_

C'est tellement bête et tellement John, Sherlock ne peut pas retenir le gloussement qui passe la barrière de ses lèvres, oubliant totalement qu'il est en public et que rire à quelque chose que personne d'autre ne peut voir n'est pas tout à fait socialement acceptable. Mais honnêtement, le bouclé s'en contrefout, de petites bulles chaudes et familières crépitent dans sa poitrine en pianotant sa réponse.

 _ **Définie l'échelle.**_

 _1 est pitoyable, 10 est excellent._

 _ **Je dirais... 5.**_

 _Faux. La réponse est 1. Je m'en sors vraiment vraiment pitoyablement mal._

Ses joues s'enflamment, heureux de tant manquer à John.

 _ **Ah.**_

 _Tu pariais sur 5 ? Sérieux ? Tu en es à cinq ?_

Pris d'un élan sentimental et téméraire, Sherlock décide d'être entièrement franc.

 _ **Je suis dans les chiffres négatifs.**_

La réponse est immédiate.

 _Bon sang, tu me manques terriblement._

 _ **Tu me manques aussi.**_

 _Trois jours loin de toi, c'est déjà trop._

C'est mielleux et merveilleux. Sherlock est pris par l'envie de le taquiner un peu. Il sait que c'est un peu méchant, puisque le blond ne se doute pas de sa petite surprise, mais il s'en fiche. Il retrouvera John _bientôt_ , ça le rend plus brave qu'habituellement.

 _ **Ça en fera presque cinq quand tu rentreras.**_

 _Quatre et demi. On monte dans le bus dimanche à l'aube, si tout se passe bien._

 _ **J'espère sincèrement que rien ne viendra contrecarrer le plan.**_

 _Comment vont tes expériences depuis que je suis parti ?_

 _ **Quelles expériences ?**_

 _Jouons-nous toujours à ce jeu ?_

 _ **Oui.**_

 _Merde, tu me manques encore plus quand tu fais des choses que tu n'es pas censé faire._

 _ **Tout comme toi.**_

 _Quelles sont les choses que je fais alors que je ne devrais pas ?_

 _ **Être loin aussi longtemps.**_

 _Touché._

 _Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus ?_

 _ **Ton obsession du ménage de ton côté de la chambre.**_

 _Attends, sérieusement ?_

 _ **Oui. Même si je trouve cela extrêmement irritant, ton sens de la propreté des lieux me manque.**_

 _Oh mon Dieu, ce n'est PAS ce que je demandais !_

 _ **Que demandais-tu, dans ce cas ?**_

 _Des trucs biens, Sherlock. Quels sont les trucs biens me concernant qui te manquent ?_

Un sourire connaisseur étire immédiatement son visage. Son partenaire est si transparent et si précieux que Sherlock a envie de presser son téléphone contre sa poitrine et le câliner avec délice.

Il ne le fait pas, mais il en a vraiment envie.

 _ **Partirais-tu à la pêche aux compliments, John Watson ?**_

 _Bien sûr que oui !_

 _Je veux entendre mon magnifique petit-ami, qui me manque comme un fou, me dire ce qu'il aime de moi. Est-ce si mal ?_

Le génie laisse le message s'imprimer sur sa rétine comme un idiot malade d'amour, berçant son portable dans sa main comme un oisillon fragile. Son cœur s'embrase d'affection pour ce tendre joueur de rugby qui ne demande qu'à entendre les éloges de Sherlock à son sujet.

 _ **Non, ce n'est pas mal. Pas du tout.**_

 _Alors ?_

 _ **Alors**_

 _Dis-moi !_

Se sentant soudainement nerveux et incertain, comme hors de sa zone de confort, Sherlock tape une réponse qui paraît terne en comparaison de la charmante requête de son partenaire. Mais il ne sait pas quoi répondre de plus malin.

 _ **Il y a beaucoup de choses qui me manquent.**_

 _Nommes-en une._

Une. Oh Seigneur, _une_ chose ? Une chose à propos de John Watson ? Il n'y a pas _une_ chose à propos de John Watson. Il y a tellement tellement _tellement_ de choses à propos de John Watson.

 _ **Je ne peux pas en nommer juste une.**_

 _Pourquoi pas ?_

Mâchant l'intérieur de sa joue, Sherlock tente de s'expliquer de son mieux.

 _ **Parce que chaque chose est liée à une autre.**_

 _Ah bon ?_

 _ **Oui, c'est comme ça.**_

 _ **Une chose me manque parce qu'une autre chose me manque à cause d'encore une autre. Tu vois ?**_

 _ **Elles sont toutes interconnectées.**_

 _ **Aucune n'est pertinente à elle seule. Tu me manques dans ton entièreté.**_

 _ **Ton sourire, ton rire, ta prévenance, ton toucher. Tout me manque. Tu me manques dans ta globalité, John. Il n'y a pas qu'une seule chose. Il n'y a que toi et toutes ces choses réunies te constituent et chacune d'entre elles me manque en même temps.**_

 _ **C'est toi tout entier, qui me manque.**_

Son téléphone reste silencieux un moment et il commence à se demander qu'il a dit une énorme connerie, si la dernière phrase n'a pas autant de sens qu'il le pensait, si c'était un peu trop. Puis une vibration le rappelle à l'ordre.

 _J'ai désespéramment besoin de t'embrasser, Sherlock Holmes._

 _Là, maintenant, tout de suite, bordel._

Le sourire fait son grand retour avec force, les joues en feu et le visage rayonnant à l'appareil dans sa paume.

 _ **J'en serais honoré.**_

 _Bon sang. Personne ne m'avait jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi romantique._

 _ **C'était romantique ?**_

 _Mon Dieu, oui._

 _Je veux tellement te toucher._

La chaleur confortable dans son ventre se transforme immédiatement en brasier. La chair de poule fleurit sur sa nuque tandis qu'il gigote sur son siège, tapant son message de ses doigts fébriles.

 _ **Je veux que tu me touches.**_

 _Tu n'y échapperas pas quand je rentrerai._

 _ **Promis ?**_

 _Promis. Encore quelques jours, bébé, et je serai à la maison avec toi._

 _ **Ça donne toujours l'impression d'être une éternité.**_

 _Je sais._

 _ **Comment se déroule le tournoi ?**_

 _Je ne veux pas en parler._

 _Mal._

 _ **C'est dommage.**_

 _Ouais._

 _ **Il y a encore une chance que ça tourne à votre avantage ?**_

 _On est simplement fatigués et dissipés. C'est le dernier gros effort avant les vacances, personne n'a envie d'être ici._

 _ **Je comprends.**_

 _En plus, c'est pratiquement impossible de se concentrer sur le match quand un homme magnifique qui ressemble à un top model garde votre lit au chaud et que vous n'êtes pas avec lui._

Sherlock a besoin d'un moment pour digérer. Puis il pianote sa réponse, les pommettes cramoisies et les poumons légers.

 _ **Est-ce que tu parles de moi ?**_

La réponse le fait fondre d'autant plus.

 _Tu es adorable._

Il fixe son portable avec affection alors qu'il reçoit un autre texto et la douceur dans sa cage thoracique décuple.

 _Et sexy. Je t'ai dit que tu étais sexy ?_

Il ne sait pas comment répondre sans être incroyablement niais, ainsi décide-t-il de tout simplement dire ce qu'il pense. Ce qu'il pense sans cesse.

 _ **J'ai hâte de te revoir.**_

 _Je sais. On ne va pas tarder à aller sur le terrain. Je peux t'appeler après ?_

 _ **Appelle-moi. Bonne chance.**_

 _Merci, Amour._

C'est suffisant pour calmer son cœur effréné et ses pensées anxieuses. Il appuie son front contre la vitre, se laisse submerger par l'excitation, observant les lourds nuages. Il exhale longuement, son pouls se stabilise, bat en rythme avec le train en sachant qu'il retrouvera son parfait petit-ami au terme de ce voyage interminable.

Il se demande vaguement si la pluie aura cessé quand il arrivera. Ses paupières se ferment, profitant du trajet pour se reposer.

* * *

La pluie ne s'est pas arrêtée.

En réalité, la pluie est devenue bien _plus_ que de la pluie.

Des vents violents déferlent sur le stade universitaire, soufflant les supporters et les joueurs alors que de grosses gouttes s'abattent sur leurs têtes, parsemant la pelouse de flaques boueuses, drachant la foule d'eau glacée, trempant les manteaux et les pulls, les laissant mijoter dans le froid. Claquant des dents, Sherlock enfouit ses mains au fin fond de ses poches et se tient parfaitement immobile. De ses iris grises, il maudit la météo qui s'attaque à sa frêle silhouette, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer l'éponge gelée qu'est devenu son sweat. Il frissonne, son t-shirt -deuxième et dernière barrière de tissu qui le protège- se colle à sa peau nue et fraîche. Ses boucles ne forment plus une couronne autour de sa tête. Elles lui tombent devant les yeux et se plâtrent à ses oreilles. Il se félicite mentalement d'avoir pensé à prendre du produit capillaire dans son sac, songeant déjà aux efforts inutiles qu'il devra mettre en œuvre pour remodeler ses bouclettes avant de surprendre son partenaire.

 _C'est pour John_ , se dit-il en sentant ses pieds chuinter dans l'eau qui a infiltré ses chaussures, ses orteils sont déjà frigorifiés jusqu'à l'os. _Tu peux bien souffrir un peu pour John._

L'orage détonne au-dessus de leurs têtes comme un coup de fouet, ébranlant le génie qui l'éprouve dans sa chair. Il oscille faiblement sous la force des bourrasques comme une feuille morte, se courrouçant pour son piètre choix de tenue et son manque de capuche. Les spectateurs amassés s'agitent, les acclamations, sifflements et autres encouragements fanent considérablement tandis que le bruit des gouttes enragées sur les parapluies et les bancs en métal s'accroît. Mais le cœur de Sherlock est toujours transporté par cette excitation familière. Le match de rugby va bientôt débuter et il sait ce que cela signifie. Ses lèvres bleutées s'étirent sur ses dents et il attend, le souffle court, que le meilleur moment de chaque match se produise. Encore une seconde et il peut apercevoir les deux équipes sortir de leurs vestiaires respectifs et investir le terrain, masses difformes de blanc, de noir et de rouge. Mais les gens dans les gradins s'égaillent, criant les noms de leurs joueurs fétiches, tapant furieusement des pieds pour braver le chaos de la tempête.

Merci Seigneur, Sherlock est habitué à tout cela, désormais. Pas seulement le vacarme incessant, mais également le tambour dans sa poitrine et la centrifugeuse dans son ventre, ces réactions qu'il a chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur le 3 géant drapant le dos musclé, juste sous ces lettres capitales qui forment le mot préféré de Sherlock.

WATSON

La manière dont son _corps_ entier réagit à la simple vue de cet uniforme est toujours aussi édifiante, cet homme parfaitement sculpté, ces muscles insensés. C'est un pêché coupable auquel Sherlock se livre à chaque match. Car, honnêtement, quel sont les autres intérêts à y assister quand John Watson est si _craquant_ dans son uniforme ?

Il n'y a aucun autre intérêt. L'intérêt est de reluquer ce magnifique mec de la tête aux pieds pendant deux heures enivrantes.

Mais Sherlock doit bien admettre qu'aujourd'hui est légèrement différent.

John a l'air d'avoir _si_ froid, ses cheveux blonds sont foncés par l'eau de pluie, dégoulinant de son crâne à son maillot moulé à son dos par les rafales. Mais le blond dégage toujours cette impression de puissance, les épaules carrées, les poings serrés convulsivement, le regard vif et alerte, prêt à se battre dans les pires conditions.

Bien que ses pieds soient des glaçons dans ses chaussures, la libido de Sherlock ne paraît pas s'enquérir de la température, pulsant dans ses entrailles d'une requête désinvolte mais ferme pour son sexe à se joindre à la partie. La vue de son amour vêtu de son uniforme, paré pour la bataille, est tout bonnement irrésistible, peu importe l'heure, l'endroit ou les circonstances. Ses doigts se contractent dans ses poches pour se passer le besoin de toucher et d'attraper et de _serrer_.

Et c'est à ce moment que John se retourne, scannant le terrain de jeu alors que les capitaines se font face et se serrent la main. Ses yeux bleu foncé, concentrés et intenses, jaugent son environnement avec la concentration d'un joueur qui connaît pertinemment les enjeux et combat dans lequel il s'engage. Il observe chaque joueur de l'équipe adverse d'un œil attentif, évaluant chacun avec expertise avant de pivoter vers son équipe, les traits sérieux, la silhouette stable, une allure sexy comme l'enfer. Sherlock s'avère tout juste capable de ne pas gémir à haute voix.

Ça fait trois foutus jours.

Trois _jours_ , pour l'amour de Dieu, et Sherlock en a physiquement _mal_ , ses tripes se tordent et s'emmêlent en une sorte de boule de frustration sexuelle. Le génie en est certain, il est _sûr_ de mourir sur l'instant. Il va se liquéfier en une flaque de bouillie s'il ne pose pas incessamment sous peu les mains sur ce sublime athlète. Sa gorge est insupportablement sèche à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir presser John contre lui, de ne pas ôter couche par couche son uniforme gorgé d'eau, de ne pas _savourer_ John Watson.

Surtout qu'en trois jours, Sherlock a eu le temps de mener ses recherches.

Beaucoup, beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de recherches.

Des recherches drôlement utiles.

Des recherches _obscènes_.

Et bien qu'il refuse d'admettre ce qu'il a fait pendant soixante-douze heures, il est tout simplement injuste d'être armé de toutes ces connaissances et incapable d'en faire quoi que ce soit, compte tenu du fait que la personne avec qui il aimerait les mettre à profit se trouve actuellement sur ce terrain spongieux et non pas dans son lit, là où il devrait être.

Il blâme les frissons qui parcourent son dos sous le sort du vent glacial. Ses yeux argents traquent chaque mouvement de John, du banc de leur équipe au milieu du terrain, verrouillés sur le numéro 3. Des images salaces dansent dans son esprit, lui font miroiter toutes ces choses qu'il veut, toutes ces choses qu'il pourrait obtenir et toutes ces choses qu'il n'aura pas avant une autre paire d'heures. En l'espace d'une seconde, Sherlock pantelle presque, remarquant à peine les gouttelettes drues qui se déposent sur ses cils alors qu'il se lèche furieusement les lèvres. Il déglutit difficilement et se laisse tomber dans son siège, l'échine bien droite pour ne rien louper des moments de gloire de son John, dans cet uniforme à damner un saint, un dieu du rugby. Mais également dieu du sexe luttant contre la météo capricieuse tel un guerrier, luttant pour son équipe et, dans les fantasmes inavoués du génie, luttant pour rejoindre Sherlock. À plusieurs reprises, le prodige doit détacher ses doigts engourdis de son jean pour les étirer et éviter qu'ils se posent sur une partie de son anatomie qui serait très mal vue en public, esquivant la pensée qu'il est le seul à s'infliger cette torture. Franchement, que croyait-il en assistant à ce match après trois jours loin de son petit-ami ? S'imaginait-il réellement pouvoir réagir autrement ? S'asseoir ici, là où John ne pourrait pas le voir, là où il ne pourrait pas _attraper_ cette sublime créature, à quoi songeait-il, bordel ?

Honnêtement, sa réflexion n'était pas allée aussi loin. Toute sa rationalité était passée par la fenêtre en se rendant compte qu'il pouvait rejoindre John en seulement quelques heures. Quand il avait repris possession de son corps, il était dans le train, en route pour retrouver son homme.

 _Bon sang_ , qu'est-ce qu'il regrette, maintenant.

Combien de temps ces foutus matches allaient-ils encore durer ?

Fermant les yeux pendant dix longues secondes et pensant très fort à Mycroft, Sherlock expire lentement et tente de se relaxer. Heureusement, sa libido se rétracte en se focalisant sur l'image mentale de son grand frère. Une légère tension persiste dans ses veines, rappel inoffensif de ce dont il a tant _envie_ en son for intérieur. Il se concentre pour contrôler son corps, se préparant au spectacle dont il sera l'heureux témoin en ouvrant les paupières. Une fois fait, il essaie désespéramment de s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que John Watson courant sur le terrain. Il se sent quelque peu vaseux, quand il n'est pas hypnotisé par la vue de son amour.

Même selon les standards de Sherlock, qui n'y connaît toujours rien en rugby, le match est _brutal_. La lourde pluie s'abat sans merci sur le dos de chaque joueur, qu'ils soient sur la pelouse ou sur le banc à attendre le signal du remplacement. Le vent prend un malin plaisir à compliquer leur progression tandis qu'ils crapaütent les uns contre les autres pour prendre la main. Les flaques se transforment en de véritables piscines à leurs pieds et le simple fait de courir semble leur pomper énormément d'énergie. Leurs baskets restent bloquées dans la boue semi-compacte, résumant les techniques pourtant élaborées qu'ils emploient d'habitude à de vulgaires corps à corps flous et désorganisés, leurs capacités tactiques englouties par la météo capricieuse, rabaissant chaque joueur au même niveau. Les éclats de lumière des éclairs se déchaînent dans le ciel sombre au-dessus d'eux pour les gratifier d'encore plus de pluie. L'herbe ressemble plus à un pataugeoire qu'à un terrain. Les joueurs bravent le temps et les assaillants adverses. Leur petite bataille sportive se transforme en une guerre totale. Leur travail acharné ne fait pas le poids face à l'orage tonitruant. Les coups deviennent plus fréquents à mesure que la frustration s'accroît.

Aussi merveilleux que soit le fessier de John Watson, Sherlock doit bien avouer que la hargne qui grimpe en flèche entre les deux équipes est fascinante à regarder. La fureur des deux côtés est rendue évidentes par les coudes qui volent, les taquets méticuleusement placés et les tacles plus rudes que nécessaire. Il est presque impossible de repérer la balle de sa place dans les gradins, alors Sherlock s'intéresse plutôt aux joueurs qu'il connaît, observe Mike tomber dans la boue et Paul lui offrir sa main pour l'aider, mais finalement tomber à son tour, poussé par un adversaire. Le mec les dépasse en souriant, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose que Sherlock n'entend pas. Mais ce n'est de toute évidence pas très gentil, compte tenu que Mike s'empresse de se redresser sur ses pieds, le visage rouge comme une tomate et furieux, lui hurlant inintelligiblement tandis que l'autre s'éloigne à grandes foulées. Greg intercepte juste à temps Mike avant qu'il ne se lance à la poursuite de l'impertinent, appuyant une main sur son torse et secouant le chef tandis que l'odieux personnage aboie un rire gras. Même de là où il se trouve, l'échange paraît déplaisant et vicieux. Sherlock grince des dents et son estomac se plombe en voyant son partenaire de Pong -son _ami_ \- être traité avec tant de condescendance par ce petit con. Tournant la tête, il retrouve son joueur. Il se sent légèrement mieux, content de constater que John n'a pas cessé de jouer et qu'il botte des culs à la pelle. Le blond incite ses coéquipiers à se réinvestir pleinement dans le match, à faire abstraction des coups peu fair-play et des mots insultants. Il claque sa main sur l'épaule de Mike d'un air de solidarité et de soutien qui lui renvoie un sourire reconnaissant.

La chaleur revient à la charge, envahissant chaque membre du corps de Sherlock qui contemple son homme diriger le terrain et son équipe, ralliant tout le monde autour de lui, attirant l'attention tel un phare de force et de puissance. Son petit gabarit n'amenuise en rien son autorité, Sherlock voit le crédit que lui portent les joueurs qui l'écoutent, il voit la poigne de fer avec laquelle il les mène. Ils le respectent, même leur propre capitaine tend l'oreille avec intérêt. Puis ils se dispersent comme un seul homme, s'encourageant d'acclamations combatives et revigorées, se réinsérant tout de go dans la mêlée.

 _Oh, John Watson_ , grogne intérieurement Sherlock. _Toues les choses que je vais te faire, ce soir._

Une autre altercation intervient en peu de temps. Cette fois-ci, Greg s'étale de tout son long dans la boue tandis qu'un joueur de l'équipe adverse s'écroule sans grâce sur lui, les mains cramponnées à son maillot, se bagarrant tout deux dans la flaque pour prendre l'avantage et apparemment, en voulant lever un poing rageur vers le ciel, le capitaine frappe la mâchoire de l'autre. D'autre participants viennent s'ajouter à la masse, défendant au mieux leurs camarades avant que l'arbitre ne les rappelle à l'ordre et les sépare. Greg ne se laisse pas vraiment faire, occupé à beugler et cracher sur leurs adversaires, leur adressant des doigts d'honneur à tour de bras tandis que de l'autre côté, ça ricane et gueule sans aucun doute des propos vulgaires.

Et encore une fois, telle une force de la nature, c'est John Watson qui saisit Greg et le reconduit de leur côté du terrain, obligeant l'équipe à rester concentrée, l'encourageant à ignorant les provocations, les coups bas et à tout simplement jouer _leur_ match, à être malins et persistants, remontant ses coéquipiers comme le capitaine qu'il devrait être. Il claque dans ses mains et fait de grands gestes pour se faire voir malgré le lourd rideau de pluie, gouvernant les garçons avec prestance, les guidant tel leur leader. Le froid mord ses joues rondes mais ne mitige pas son enthousiasme. Du doigt, il pointe chaque joueur et les rallie à sa motivation.

Mâchonnant l'intérieur de sa joue pour se distraire du _désir_ qui creuse ses hanches, Sherlock prie désespéramment pour que personne dans les gradins ne le voit, à cet instant précis. Car il contemple son petit-ami avec des cœurs géants à la place des prunelles et c'est si dur de se contenir, ils sont si près, si putain de _près_ après ces jours interminables.

Et être si près est une torture sans précédent pour Sherlock. Seigneur, cet homme sur l'herbe qui lance des ordres, indique la tactique à suivre, commande comme seul un capitaine en est capable... Sherlock _appartient_ à cet homme. Il est tout à John Watson, sans la moindre réserve.

Le coup de sifflet retentit et la guerre fait rage une fois de plus, le match se constitue de trois adversaires différents, une équipe de rugby en tout noir, une autre en vert et la tempête en tout gris, le résultat d'un affrontement constant de couleurs sombres mélangées par l'eau. La pluie en est sans conteste le vainqueur alors que les joueurs se battent les uns contre les autres dans des flaques d'eau et des monticules de boue. C'est pénible de voir ces gars auxquels Sherlock s'est relativement attaché lutter d'arrache-pied, les coups de plus en plus durs et agressifs alors que la pluie verglaçante grêle peu à peu, gelant leurs maillots sur leurs dos et rougissant leur peau, crue et gelée.

Ça continue ainsi durant une éternité. Le match est péniblement lent, même Sherlock commence à s'impatienter malgré la vue imprenable sur son homme en uniforme. C'est comme si l'action se déroulait au ralenti, le score toujours obstinément bloqué à zéro. Tacle après tacle, coup après coup, l'équipe fait front malgré les conditions désastreuses, s'aidant dès qu'un camarade se retrouve à terre, se félicitant quand les choses semblent finalement avancer. C'est une fraternité à laquelle Sherlock s'est habitué depuis ces derniers mois et qu'il a appris à apprécier, même à sa place dans les gradins, inutile, essayant vainement de se réchauffer. Son corps glacé souffre en s'imaginant ce que ça fait de crapahuter comme ses amis le font, dans la pelouse rigide et la terre molle.

C'est à ce moment qu'il choisit de consulter sa montre, calculant combien de temps encore il devra endurer cette folie, mais il voit quelque chose voler du coin de l'œil.

Sa tête fouette l'air, oubliant totalement l'heure. Il observe, abasourdi, ce quelque chose qui est en fait quelqu'un qui roule une fois, deux fois puis trois fois dans un bruit sourd et un oomph guttural. Le tonnerre gronde alors que la corps atterrit grotesquement dans une flaque de vase.

Et ce n'est qu'alors que Sherlock réalise ce que c'est.

 _Qui_ c'est.

Pas _juste_ un corps.

Pas _n'importe quel_ corps.

Le corps de _John_.

Le froid n'est rien en comparaison du sang qui se fige dans les veines de Sherlock à la vue de son John, si robuste, couché sans bouger sur ce terrain crasseux, dos à la foule, l'épaule au sol orienté dans un sens peu naturel, immobile comme une pierre.

Et soudainement, Sherlock ne peut plus _respirer_.

Ses jambes, sa bouche et son cerveau sont hors-service, sous le choc. Le silence impromptu des supporters l'informe qu'il ne réagit pas excessivement, que c'est réellement sérieux et _terrifiant_ , que John est probablement _évanoui_ au milieu du terrain, frappé par la pluie battante. Il ne parvient pas à bouger, il ne peut rien faire d'autre que regarder avec horreur les professionnels de santé accourir avec leurs grosses doudounes rouges et imposer un périmètre interdit aux autres joueurs. Il remarque juste que Mike et Paul doivent être physiquement repoussés tandis qu'ils tentent de rejoindre leur compère tombé au combat. Greg a pu rester à ses côtés, lui serrant la main. Le personnel soignant semble tolérer sa présence et s'organise autour de lui. La scène se déroule comme un film muet auquel Sherlock assisterait en direct. Ses oreilles bourdonnent. Tout s'effondre autour de lui, son monde entier ne se résume plus qu'à ce pantin aux fils coupés étendu dans la boue.

Il ne sent plus rien. Ni l'eau qui coule sur ses joues, ni les bourrasques qui emmêlent ses boucles, ni son cœur qui bat furieusement dans sa poitrine. Le monde autour de lui s'est évaporé tandis que son monde à lui est couché à même la pelouse gorgée de pluie, entouré d'hommes en veste rouge à genoux, fouillant dans leurs sacs. Les tympans de Sherlock sont obstrués par du bruit blanc.

Ça ne peut pas-

Ce n'est pas-

Il n'y a pas-

Ça ne peut pas _arriver_.

John va bien.

John va bien.

John va _bien_ , bordel.

La vision de Sherlock s'obscurcit en périphérie, assistant sans vraiment voir ce qui se passe devant lui, répétant son mantra encore et encore dans sa tête, ignorant les fêlures de la phrase, l'écho vide des mots. Il s'obstine à prétendre ne pas entendre l'incertitude de ses propres convictions alors que est John toujours _allongé_ là, sans un geste et personne ne paraît vouloir le faire bouger, sans _rien_ faire.

Ça ne peut pas arriver.

Ce n'est pas réel.

John va bien.

John va bien.

Il regarde avec détachement Greg qui se penche plus près, se rapproche du sol, échappant à la vue des spectateurs. Sherlock ne peut pas détourner les yeux bien qu'il ne puisse plus voir grand chose puisque les vestes, les sacs et les chapeaux rouges lui bouchent la vue, engloutissant le corps inanimé d'une mer de rouge. Sherlock a la nausée, il a l'impression d'être totalement à côté de la plaque, incapable de se détacher de l'essaim et pourtant incapable d'intégrer ce qui se passe.

Il n'est pas nécessaire de s'inquiéter. L'océan de rouge prendra soin de ce garçon étendu dans l'herbe et tout ira bien. Il n'est pas nécessaire de s'inquiéter.

Il n'est pas nécessaire de s'inquiéter.

Il n'est pas nécessaire de s'inquiéter.

Tout le monde va bien.

 _Tout_ va bien.

Ça va.

Tout va bien.

Tout va bien-

« _SHERLOCK_! »

C'est comme être percuté par un bus.

Le monde s'assaille comme un retour de flamme, les gouttes qui atterrissent sur les gradins, le chant du vent dans l'air, la foule qui applaudit pour quelque chose que Sherlock ne peut pas voir. Il bat ses paupières douloureuses, chassant la pluie et les larmes, réalisant qu'une main secoue son épaule. La scène autour de lui redevient claire.

« Sherlock, oi, tu m'entends ? »

Inspirant brusquement, le génie s'aperçoit qu'il ne respirait même plus, hyperventilant de petites expirations erratiques. Ses poumons ne peuvent s'emplir correctement, trop paniqué. Il empoigne le bras, continuité de cette main sur son omoplate, pivotant pour rencontrer Mike Stamford qui hoche doucement la tête et lui tapote le dos.

« Voilà, prends ton temps, » lui indique-t-il avec un sourire pincé, ancrant le bout de ses doigts sur son épaule comme une racine. « De grandes respirations, inspire et expire, comme ça, inspire et expire, fais comme moi. »

Sherlock obéit, les yeux écarquillés et soutenu par son ami, imitant le lever et le tomber de la poitrine de Mike. Son cœur est logé dans sa gorge. Il tambourine à toute vitesse, la réalité s'insinue finalement dans ses pores.

Savoir n'équilibra pas pour autant son esprit éparpillé, encore incapable de reprendre son souffle.

« Il va bien, » annonce immédiatement Mike en lisant l'angoisse sur le visage de Sherlock et en se tenant fermement à son omoplate. "Il va bien. Vraiment, il va bien. Il s'est déboîté l'épaule et il est assez sonné, mais il va bien. Il ne fait plus partie du tournoi, bien sûr, mais rien de dramatique." Son sourire mal à l'aise est maintenant authentique.

Il lui faut un moment pour que les mots se fraient un chemin dans sa bouche.

« Mais-... il-... » La voix de Sherlock est rauque. Il se racle la gorge avant de retenter son coup. « Il ne... bougeait plus... »

« Tu t'es déjà déboîté quelque chose ? » Mike rit de l'air de celui qui sait ce dont il parle, aidant à ralentir la cavalcade du cœur de Sherlock. Si Mike rit, c'est forcément bon signe, pas vrai ? Il ne rirait pas comme un fou s'il était question d'une blessure horriblement fatale. « Ça fait un mal de chien. C'est bien mieux de rester immobile, crois-moi. »

Déglutissant la boule dans sa gorge, Sherlock fixe Mike avec incompréhension. Aucun de ses mots ne semble avoir de sens, son cerveau a court-circuité, figé sur une seule idée _John John où est John comment va John oh mon Dieu John_.

« Il va _bien_ , » réitère Mike, levant les pupilles pour diriger sur Sherlock un regard franc. « Je te le promets. Allez, ton partenaire de Pong pourrait-il te mentir ? »

Il ne parvient pas à trouver la réponse appropriée alors il se contente d'inspirer encore un grand coup pour se calmer et assimiler les informations qu'il vient de recevoir. Il a encore l'impression de voguer dans le brouillard.

« La réponse est non, au passage, » le taquine Mike en le secouant. Il se penche sur le banc et fourre une gourde verte dans les mains de Sherlock. « Tiens. Bois un peu d'eau. Ça va t'aider. »

Reconnaissant d'avoir autre chose à faire que se concentrer sur son cycle respiratoire, Sherlock porte la bouteille à ses lèvres et avale comme un homme déshydraté. L'eau fraîche inonde sa gorge asséchée et Mike glousse à côté de lui sans un mot, laissant Sherlock engloutir autant d'eau qu'il peut.

« Mieux ? » demande Mike une fois la gourde vide.

Sherlock acquiesce, une nouvelle inspiration profonde. Il est heureux que ses pensées se soient finalement stabilisées. En jetant un œil au terrain, il est surpris de le découvrir vide. « Que se passe-t-il ? » interroge-t-il après un moment. Il réalise que le désert alentour et la présence de Mike avec lui ne sont pas normaux.

« Ils ont annulé tous les matches de la journée, » sourit Mike mais ses sourcils sont froncés de circonspection. « Les mauvaises conditions météo ont mis un terme à cette folie. Tu étais vraiment déphasé, pas vrai ? »

« Désolé, » marmonne Sherlock, cherchant John dans la masse de joueurs qui se redirigent vers leurs vestiaires. Il ne trouve John Watson nulle part.

« Ne t'excuse pas, » réplique jovialement Mike en lui donnant une claque dans le dos. « Si je voyais mon partenaire valdinguer comme ça, je flipperais aussi. On voulait juste s'assurer que tu allais bien. »

« On ? » Sherlock reste perplexe avant de voir deux autres silhouettes se démarquer derrière Mike. Les visages de Greg et Paul reflètent leur inquiétude tandis qu'ils s'avancent au bord du terrain. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de culpabilité et un soupçon d'embarras. Tout le monde accourt à son secours comme s'il était une demoiselle en pâmoison. Il refuse d'admettre qu'il en était sur le point. « Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, » râle-t-il quand même, pour la forme. « Je vais _bien_. »

Ça ne sonne pas très juste et les regards inflexibles des trois garçons suffisent en eux-mêmes à montrer le crédit qu'ils portent à ses propos. Ils n'en sont clairement pas convaincus et s'approchent davantage.

« C'était effrayant, Sherlock, » sympathise Greg en s'ébrouant tristement. « C'est normal d'être bouleversé. Si Mycroft se prenait un coup pareil devant moi, je serais dans un drôle d'état. »

« Sérieux, mec, » l'appuie Paul. « On savait que tu ne serais pas au top et on voulait juste que tu saches que ça va aller. John ira bien. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas à l'hôtel pour lui faire une surprise ? Il devrait être de retour dans une heure et demie, ils vont juste procéder aux soins d'usage. »

La glace fige de nouveau les tripes de Sherlock. Son plan initial semble parfaitement stupide, au vu des circonstances. « Je... je ferais peut-être mieux de rentrer immédiatement à Londres, » bredouille-t-il en se frottant la nuque, comme s'il n'était pas à sa place. « … Il veut probablement se reposer tranquillement. »

« Absolument pas, » grince Greg. « La chose chose dont il va avoir envie, c'est d'être avec toi. Dans le cas contraire, il va faire la gueule pour avoir été exclu du tournoi et je préférerais ne pas avoir à gérer ce John Watson. Alors tu restes. » Il tend une clé magnétique à Sherlock et lui sourit d'un air complice. « Il ne sait pas que tu es là, il se croit toujours coincé avec moi. Étonne-le. »

Son cerveau prend un temps abominablement long à comprendre et Sherlock cligne plusieurs fois des cils. Ses émotions sont encore obnubilées par _où est John_ et _comment va John_ et _qu'est-il arrivé à John_? Sa vision est toujours légèrement floue, tout est un peu sombre, un peu moucheté. Sa poitrine est à la fois serrée et ballante. L'anxiété noue encore ses intestins.

« Vas-y, » répète Greg en déposant la clé dans la paume de Sherlock et en lui frappant le bras. « Il voudra te voir. »

* * *

Arpenter les couloirs vides d'un hôtel a toujours quelque chose de sinistre et ce soir n'est pas différent. Sherlock agrippe son sac d'affaires pour la nuit, uniquement constitué d'un pull, d'un jean et de sa brosse à dents. Il vérifie que la clé est bien dans sa poche, celle que Greg lui a refilée après le match avorté. Il ne va pas s'en servir, bien sûr. L'idée de faire irruption dans la chambre de John pour le « surprendre » lui paraît plus que mauvaise, surtout après le choc dont a été victime son petit-ami. Mais c'est toujours mieux d'avoir la clé, au cas où.

Il a erré dans le centre-ville de l'hôtel pendant une demie-heure. Il ne voulait pas pénétrer la chambre de John avant que celui-ci n'y soit déjà. Et il avait franchement besoin de se vider la tête. Il n'avait pas éprouvé une telle peur depuis des lustres et il avait toujours cette sensation d'être groggy. Ses doigts tremblent encore, effet secondaire de sa crise de panique. Ça lui a fait du bien d'être un peu seul et de trier ses pensées, se recentrer et se préparer à ce qu'il va trouver au bout de ce couloir.

Mais même maintenant, quelque chose de lourd persiste à encombrer son estomac et Sherlock ne peut pas le contrôler : il est nerveux. C'est con, il le sait. John sera évidemment gentil en le voyant arriver à l'improviste et ne le lui reprocherait pas. Mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il en sera heureux. Il n'a aucune garantie d'être accueilli par un sourire sincère, un baiser et peut-être un peu d'amour. Il se sentirait douloureusement vide et creux si John lui offrait un sourire contrit qui n'atteindrait pas ses yeux et se forçait à distraire Sherlock alors que tout ce qu'il désirerait serait le silence et une chambre vide pour soigner ses blessures en paix.

N'importe quel autre jour, Sherlock aurait été capable de tempérer ses angoisses. Il ne songerait même pas à la possibilité que tout ceci puisse être une idée monstrueusement mauvaise. Mais après avoir vu John s'étaler dans la saleté, fracassant son épaule sous le poids d'un homme en pleine forme, le corps immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse du champ de vision de Sherlock... John pourrait parfaitement vouloir être tout simplement seul. Ménager son épaule, sa tête et se reposer pour le lendemain.

Et voilà Sherlock, avec son foutu sac de voyage à la main. Bon sang, tout ça pourrait très rapidement tourner à la catastrophe.

Le génie ravale une vague d'inquiétude et poursuit son chemin, espérant en finir au plus vite, voir comment John réagira. Si ça s'avère aussi abominable que ce qu'il imagine, il peut toujours appeler un taxi pour retourner à la gare et prendre le premier train pour Londres. Il fera tout ce que John voudra. Il comblera les souhaits de son partenaire.

La porte qui correspond au numéro de la clé surgit soudain et Sherlock inspire à pleins poumons, fort d'une nouvelle conviction en s'approchant. Il en est arrivé à la conclusion interne qu'il fera demi-tour fissa si quoi que ce soit paraît louche, sans poser aucune question, qu'il agira en fonction de ce qui s'inscrira sur les traits de son petit-ami.

Amorçant un pas supplémentaire et s'apprêtant à toquer, Sherlock s'interrompt au moment où son téléphone sonne dans sa poche. Il s'empare de l'appareil et vérifie l'écran, en silence, le déverrouillant pour révéler le texto de son partenaire qu'il vient de recevoir. Il le fixe un instant, comme bloqué. La panique remonte sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il l'ouvre, se sentant légèrement bête de rester ainsi sur le pas de la porte quand John n'en sait strictement rien, n'ayant d'autre choix que de lui envoyer des messages pour communiquer alors qu'ils ne sont qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

 _Hey, tu dors ?_

Sherlock a tout juste le temps de le lire que qu'un petit bruit le sort de ses pensées. La poignée de la porte s'abat et John est brusquement juste devant lui, vêtu d'un pantalon de survêtement noir, une poche à glace pressée contre son épaule, maintenue précairement par une grosse bande velcro enroulée autour de son torse et disparaissant sous son bras. Il a l'air fragile, quand bien même son buste nu révèle toute sa musculature. La poche semble inconfortable et encombrante. L'eau dégouline, le paquet commence déjà à décongeler, gouttant sur sa peau comme une fleur fanée. Ses yeux sont ronds et sa bouche entrouverte, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais que ses paroles étaient mortes sur sa langue. Mais Sherlock peut voir le début du changement, la peur et la fatigue dépeintes sur le visage de son petit-ami, le stress de la soirée qui le rattrape derechef.

Sherlock veut tellement l'enlacer. Il veut enrouler ses bras autour de son amant, le cajoler, souffler sur ses blessures, embrasser ses cheveux, lui dire que tout ira bien. Il est pleinement conscient qu'une telle blessure peut immobiliser un athlète pendant des semaines, peut-être même la saison entière, et il connaît John Watson. Il sait que John Watson n'accepterait jamais cela, ce garçon suractif ne pourrait pas s'asseoir dans un coin, le banc des remplaçants n'est pas fait pour lui. Sherlock a mal de penser que son John sera mis de côté, incapable de soutenir son équipe, incapable d'aider quiconque, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Ça le démange de toucher John, de le protéger, de prendre soin de lui. Le délicat garçon devant lui donne l'impression de pouvoir s'écrouler à tout moment.

À la place, tout ce que Sherlock peut faire est ouvrir plusieurs fois les lèvres avant de lever la main tremblante qui se cramponne au téléphone et de la secouer doucement avec un faible sourire, espérant que la blague soulagera la tension entre eux. Le silence de John lui retourne le ventre. « Er- » babille-t-il. « Je ne dors pas. »

La phrase tombe lourdement dans le silence durant quelques secondes, suffisamment longtemps pour que Sherlock se sente terriblement idiot avant que John bouge. Ses yeux ne quittent jamais ceux de Sherlock alors qu'il passe le chambranle de la porte, empoigne le sweat de Sherlock et tire.

Le génie titube et s'apprête à protester quand il entre en collision avec le corps solide de John. Les bandes autour de son torse s'accrochent au tissu du pull déjà mouillé de Sherlock mais ça n'a pas d'importance, car les bras épais de John sont enroulés autour de sa taille et que ses cheveux blonds chatouillent son menton. C'est tout ce que Sherlock pourrait demander, pour le moment. Laissant tomber son sac au sol sans plus y penser, il enveloppe ses bras autour des épaules de son petit-ami, faisant attention à la poche de glace, et le berce gentiment contre sa poitrine, pressant ses lèvres sur le sommet de son crâne en l'enlaçant aussi près qu'il le peut sans appuyer sur ses blessures. Le soulagement inonde ses entrailles alors que le monde entier tangue autour de lui.

Ils sont ensemble. _Finalement_ , ils sont ensemble.

Et John est en sécurité.

John va _bien_.

 _Tout_ ira bien.

Ses nerfs anxieux attisent les bords de son subconscient mais il les y maintient. Il étreint son amour contre son cœur et le respire, quelque chose de moelleux et doux s'installe dans son ventre. La tendresse de l'instant vient effacer ces jours passés loin de l'autre. Il se sent brûler de tant d'amour pour ce garçon, à l'abri dans ses bras.

Ce garçon dont les inspirations sont hachées et qui serre Sherlock un peu plus fort sur le seuil de la porte. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans le dos du brun mais celui-ci fait comme si de rien n'était, se contentant de lui offrir son soutien et de le réconforter au mieux, heureux de pouvoir offrir ceci à John Watson. « Je sais, » murmure-t-il dans les mèches sables, parce qu'il sait, il sait _exactement_ comment se sent John, physiquement et mentalement éreinté par ce match, souffrant de l'intérieur, se demandant ce qui pourrait bien advenir de ses capacités. Sherlock ne peut malheureusement pas guérir son épaule, mais il peut être présent, tenir John comme si sa vie en dépendait, courant une main le long de l'échine du garçon frissonnant. « Je sais, c'est bon. »

Une minute supplémentaire s'écoule avant que John se reprenne, reniflant fortement et essuyant ses yeux à grands revers de main, le visage encore enfoui dans la gorge de Sherlock. Il se recule assez pour regarder vers le haut, les muqueuses rouges et l'air penaud, forçant un sourire fébrile.

« Désolé, » grommelle-t-il, mais il n'ôte pas ses doigts des hanches de Sherlock, convulsivement recroquevillés dans la chair.

« Ne le sois pas, » chuchote Sherlock en retour, drapant une main légère sur la nuque de John, précautionneux à ne pas cogner sa tête, dans l'éventualité d'un traumatisme crânien. « C'est bon. »

Les yeux humides le contemplent et les lèvres roses s'ourlent d'un sourire authentique. « Je suis vraiment _vraiment_ content de te voir, » annonce-t-il sincèrement, cherchant de nouveau le visage de Sherlock, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu suffisamment longtemps. Le prodige ne peut pas vraiment le lui reprocher, il fait exactement la même chose, fouillant les iris bleu profond et brillantes comme elles en ont l'habitude. Il aime les yeux bleus de John et il ne s'était pas rendu comptent qu'ils lui manquaient autant jusqu'à ce moment précis, alors il s'en comble, s'emplit des yeux sublimes de son amant.

« Je suis content de te voir aussi, » affirme-t-il tranquillement. « Trois jours sont trois jours de trop. »

« Tout à fait d'accord, » glousse John, défaisant un bouton du pull de Sherlock en laissant son œillade naviguer sur le reste de la silhouette du génie. Il jauge les vêtements trempés et dégoulinants et fronce les sourcils avant de braquer des nouveau ses pupilles dans celles de son partenaire. « Je vois que tu ne portes toujours pas de manteau, » le sermonne-t-il, pointant ostensiblement le torse du bouclé. « Honnêtement, qu'as-tu contre les manteaux ? »

Sherlock n'est pas dupé par le changement de sujet, il choisit simplement de l'ignorer et de glisser ses doigts sous son menton pour l'obliger à lever un peu plus la tête. « Qu'a dit l'entraîneur ? » demande-t-il, les prunelles verrouillées sur son amour, espérant que son regard est aussi doux que ses sentiments. Il ne veut rien de plus que faire ressentir à John la chaleur qui le traverse.

Le sourire du blond ne vacille pas, s'élargit au contraire. Le cœur de Sherlock s'ébranle dans sa poitrine, une nouvelle vague de soulagement le surplombe.

« En fait, » commence joyeusement John, « il a dit que ça se présentait plutôt bien. Ce n'est qu'une dislocation partielle et il l'ont remise en place assez facilement. J'aurai un sacré bleu et je vais douiller, mais ça devrait aller bien mieux d'ici quelques semaines. » Il hausse son épaule indemne. « Ça aurait pu être pire. Mais ça craint quand même de rester sur le banc, tu sais ? L'équipe a besoin de moi. »

« Bien sûr, » confirme Sherlock et il étreint de nouveau fermement le sportif, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Il est serein d'apprendre que cette blessure n'affectera pas perpétuellement son parfait John. « Et ils attendront impatiemment ton retour en pleine forme. »

John soupire contre son torse. « Merci, » marmotte-t-il, sa voix est étouffée dans le pull mouillé de Sherlock. « Je suis tellement heureux de te voir. Je ne voulais pas rester là, seul, toute la nuit. Tu m'as putain de _manqué_. Je sais que ça ne fait pas si longtemps mais- »

« Pas la peine de te justifier, » le coupe rapidement Sherlock. « J'étais dans le même état. »

Le sourire de John Watson pourrait illuminer une nation. « Bien, » commente-t-il avant de dévisager le sac au sol, son rictus devenant taquin. « C'était prévu ? »

« Évidemment, » s'indigne Sherlock, ses joues s'échauffent d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac. « J'ai fait cinq heures de train pour arriver jusqu'ici, John. Croyais-tu vraiment que j'avais appris la nouvelle de ta blessure et que je m'étais téléporté ? »

John glousse et secoue la tête, laçant ses doigts à ceux de Sherlock. « Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. »

Le génie rit. « Crois-moi, j'aurais fait de mon mieux. Te voir être blessé était... déplaisant. Mais je suis heureux de ne pas avoir attendu trop longtemps pour te voir. »

Le sourire mégawatt de John Watson revient en force, éblouissant Sherlock de sa brillance et le cœur de Sherlock n'est que cavalcade. « Moi aussi, » chuchote-t-il, se tendant pour déposé un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du brun. « Je déteste être loin de toi, tu ne sais pas à quel point. »

« J'ai ma petite idée, » murmure Sherlock et ils s'échangent des sourires niais jusqu'à ce qu'une porte à l'autre bout du couloir s'ouvre et les dérange.

« Entre, » s'empresse de dire John comme s'il se rendait soudainement compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas invité Sherlock dans la chambre. Il le suit au pas et la porte se referme derrière lui. Puis John est de retour dans ses bras, le cajolant aussi hermétiquement que possible. Sherlock l'y accueille bien volontiers, se sentant creux, légèrement nécessiteux et si ravi du sentiment que cela lui procure qu'il n'en éprouve aucune honte.

« Tu es sale, » râle Sherlock dans les mèches humides de John. La transpiration et la terre accapare brusquement son nez, mais ce n'est pas une odeur désagréable maintenant qu'ils sont isolés dans une petite chambre. « Tu t'es douché ? »

« Pas encore, » grommelle John, se pelotonnant davantage contre le torse de Sherlock comme s'il n'avait nullement l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, surtout pas se laver. « C'est relativement difficile avec une aile brisée. »

« Tu n'es pas brisé, » le réprimande Sherlock avant d'inspirer un grand coup et, avec effort, s'éloigner suffisamment de John pour attraper sa main et le guider à la salle de bain. Ses instincts protecteurs prennent le dessus, chargé d'un besoin de vérifier chaque égratignure. Le savoir sain et sauf est rassurant mais n'amenuise pas son besoin de prendre soin de lui. « Tu es parfait. Mais tu sens terriblement mauvais. »

« Parfait, huh ? » Même de dos, Sherlock peut entendre le rictus orgueilleux dans le ton de John. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à la traction qui suit, ni à la rotation fluide de son corps que son petit-ami s'empresse de capturer de ses bras forts.

Ce qui est bien évidemment une erreur de la part du joueur de rugby puisque Sherlock doit s'appuyer sur quelque chose pour se stabiliser et cogne malencontreusement l'épaule malmenée, pas violemment mais suffisamment pour que le blond fasse un bond en arrière, hors de portée, titubant discrètement avant de se calmer. John respire à grandes goulées et grimace de douleur. On le croirait presque sur le point de pleurer d'agonie mais il parvient à se ressaisir à la dernière seconde et tente de relaxer ses traits tirés.

Il ne berne pas le prodige un seul instant. La culpabilité poignarde l'estomac de Sherlock à la vue de son amour pris de cette douleur aiguë. Mais le regard de John interdit à Sherlock d'en parler, de l'apitoyer ou de faire autre chose que tourner la page de ce moment embarrassant. Le menton relevé de John le défi de dire quoi que ce soit.

Ah.

Alors c'est ainsi que ça fonctionne.

En toute franchise, Sherlock se doutait que son petit-ami réagirait exactement comme ça à propos de sa blessure : l'ignorer, la nier, prétendre que tout va bien même dans son dernier souffle comme l'enfoiré têtu qu'il est. Et Sherlock le savait parfaitement bien, n'est-ce pas ? Comment avait-il pu penser un seul instant que John le laisserait s'occuper de lui et le couver ? Alors ils restent statiques et se fixent dans un silence total, attendant le premier mouvement.

Bien.

Si c'est la manière dont John veut procéder, ils seront deux à jouer à ce jeu.

John n'est pas le seul enfoiré têtu, dans cette pièce.

Se redressant, maintenant la distance instaurée par son partenaire, Sherlock hisse un sourcil provoquant. « J'imagine que ça fait mal, » commente-t-il narquoisement, le zieutant d'un air critique pour s'assurer que l'à-coup n'a toutefois pas empiré l'état de John, masquant ses véritables intentions avant de revenir aux yeux de l'athlète. « Peut-être es-tu désormais d'humeur à te comporter correctement et à prendre une douche ? De sorte à éviter que ce petit incident se reproduise ? »

« Je vais bien, » argue derechef John, bien qu'il ne paraisse plus aussi réfractaire à l'idée de se laver. Un frisson parcoure sa silhouette tandis que la glace fondue coule encore, dans son dos comme sur son buste. Mais il n'ébauche aucun geste pour obéir, immobile et fier, testant témérairement ce territoire sur lequel il vient de mettre les pieds.

« Oh mon Dieu. » Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel, ignorant la manière dont John s'appuie sur une hanche dans un air de défi sans conteste puis se dirige vers la salle de bain en soufflant d'irritation.

Après avoir allumé l'eau de la baignoire pour la laisser chauffer, Sherlock pousse précautionneusement John sur le siège des toilettes, faisant la sourde oreille aux protestations de son petit-ami qui clame être capable de se débrouiller seul. Il s'agenouille devant lui, s'affairant à détacher les bandes adhésives qui maintiennent la poche de glace de l'épaule du joueur de rugby avec des gestes méthodiques et efficaces. Il songe à mettre le tout de côté, au cas très probable où John en aurait de nouveau besoin. Ça lui prend plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait et pendant qu'il s'échine à ôter le paquet de son corps, le blond s'adoucit considérablement, souriant adorablement au brun entre ses jambes. Il ne fait guère d'effort pour faciliter la tâche du génie, ses iris bleues sont chaleureuses et affectueuses et le prodige se sent presque rayonner en retour, rougissant sous l'attention.

« Je suis tellement content que tu sois là, » murmure John assez fort pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau qui éclabousse la baignoire en porcelaine, rangeant une boucle égarée derrière l'oreille de Sherlock avec cette tendresse qui n'est qu'à lui. « Je n'ai rien contre Greg mais je suis sûr qu'il ne s'occuperait pas aussi bien de son coéquipier blessé. »

« Greg n'est d'aucune utilité, » marmonne Sherlock alors que son cœur s'engorge des mots de John, lui offrant un sourire en jetant la glace dans le lavabo où l'eau qui en coulera ne fera pas de dégâts.

Et c'est évidemment à ce moment que John décide que ce serait une bonne idée de faire tourner son épaule blessée comme un idiot. « Hey ! » s'insurge Sherlock, en panique, les paupières écarquillées. « Arrête ça ! Tu dois la ménager ! »

« C'est bon. » John secoue la tête malgré qu'il tressaille, laissant retomber sa main sur son giron et restant tranquille. « Ce n'est pas si catastrophique. »

« Si, ça l'est, » assène Sherlock, esquivant de son mieux la vision de cet horrible hématome d'une circularité remarquable au sommet de l'articulation. « Tu dois faire attention. Tiens. » Il s'avance et enfonce ses pouces dans le short de rugby de John, étirant l'élastique et se dépêchant de l'abaisser. Plus vite il mettra John sous la douche puis sous la couette, moins il y aura de chance que le blond fasse quelque chose de colossalement stupide, comme gesticuler dans tous les sens.

Et ce n'est que lorsque ses phalanges effleurent des poils blonds que Sherlock réalise l'énormité de son erreur de calcul. Le bout de ses doigts rencontre le boxer honteusement moulant sous ledit short. Son esprit aiguisé s'embrouille brusquement et se déconnecte de son propre accord. L'homme aux petits soins en lui disparaît promptement pour laisser place à quelque chose qui n'a strictement rien à voir avec le déshabillage clinique qu'il opérait avant de forcer l'autre à se laver. Ce ne sont plus les touchers et les précautions d'une personne désirant prendre professionnellement soin de quelqu'un, mais un sentiment plus privé.

Il s'apprête à déshabiller John Watson.

Complètement nu et vulnérable, pleinement offert aux pupilles observatrices de Sherlock pour la toute première fois. Sherlock va enlever chaque bout de tissu qui recouvre le corps de John, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, nu devant son partenaire pour la première fois et c'est...

Oh Seigneur, ce n'est pas bon.

Il mène très mal la barque.

Ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça.

Pas la première fois.

Ses doigts commencent à trembler autour de l'élastique. Une boule d'angoisse bloque sa poitrine et le renvoie dans sa tête. Ses pensées bordéliques monopolisent son esprit et le noient. Sa respiration accélère tandis qu'il tente de surpasser sa panique, incapable de s'extraire de cette torpeur et de revenir à la tâche qu'il effectuant.

Mais Dieu Tout-Puissant, il n'est pas supposé déshabiller John dans ce contexte. Les choses ne devraient pas se produire ainsi.

Ça ne va _pas_ -

« Hey, Amour. »

Les mots tendres et débordants de miel meuvent les lèvres roses alors qu'une main plus petite mais plus assurée recouvre celle de Sherlock planant toujours sur la silhouette de John. Le génie lève les yeux pour rencontrer les iris bleues qui le regardent avec douceur, calmement, sans pression, serein, gentil et aimant comme toujours. « Tu n'as pas à le faire si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise, » chuchote John, un sourire complice s'étirant sur sa bouche, desserrant le nœud dans la cage thoracique du brun. « Je peux tout à fait enlever mes vêtements seul. »

Et juste comme ça, l'angoisse s'évapore. Le sourire encourageant de John a quelque chose de pur qui incite à s'y accrocher, le ramenant à la réalité et Sherlock émet un léger rire, gêné d'ancrer directement ses pupilles dans celles de John. « Eh bien, je n'en sais rien, » souffle-t-il. « Tu sais te débrouiller, avec une seule main ? »

La prise de John se referme autour de sa main comme un étau, remontant à son poignet fin puis redescendant à ses doigts osseux. « Plutôt bien, en fait. »

Ça sort comme un grognement et Sherlock retient à peine son gémissement. La chaleur ravage sa nuque. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son propre sous-entendu et la réponse de John ravive sa libido. L'ambiance mue de nouveau et Sherlock succombe. Doux Jésus, il _succombe_. Le souvenir de ces trois derniers jours, de ses _recherches_ , de ses songes, de ses _plans_ encore d'actualité il y a seulement quelques heures, quand il regardait cet homme surpuissant sur le terrain de rugby, _Seigneur-Dieu_. Il pose son front sur la bonne épaule de John, les doigts encore cramponnés à ceux de John, et inspire comme un homme privé d'oxygène. Sa partie inférieure pulse en se remémorant que John ne l'a pas touché depuis trois jours et voir John Watson complètement nu et complètement magnifique va _définitivement_ le tuer. Il ne peut décemment pas survivre en sachant cela, il n'y survivra pas, il ne _peut pas_ -

Puis John Watson a l'audace de passer son bras valide autour des épaules du prodige et de presser ses lèvres à son oreille, comme si l'univers du génie ne tanguait pas déjà assez, se figeant pour mieux repartir dans l'autre sens.

« Tu veux te doucher avec moi, Amour ? »

John, parfait, merveilleux John _sait_ , n'est-ce pas ? Il sait _exactement_ ce dont Sherlock a besoin ? Il sait qu'il a besoin qu'on lui pose la question, il sait que le bouclé préférerait même recevoir une invitation écrite pour être cent pour cent sûr de ne pas franchir une ligne ou une frontière sur laquelle il ne devrait pas mettre les pieds. Mais John lui pose la question et Sherlock en est sûr. Immédiatement et sans la moindre once d'hésitation, le courage tourbillonne dans son organisme, abattant ses inquiétudes et ses peurs de l'inconnu. Car c'est John et John prendra toujours soin de Sherlock, même quand il a lui-même besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui.

John sait et Sherlock est sûr.

Et sans plus y penser, il plonge.

Sherlock abaisse l'élastique jusqu'aux genoux de John d'un geste fluide avant de promptement se détourner, vérifiant la température de l'eau, passant la main derrière le rideau pour juger la chaleur du jet sur sa paume. Il sent John s'approcher derrière lui et sans qu'une quelconque angoisse refasse surface, Sherlock se débarrasse de ses vêtements humides aussi vite que possible et lance un sourire par-dessus son épaule, s'interdisant de profiter de sa position pour mater le jeune homme nu derrière lui sans que celui-ci n'ait simultanément l'occasion de faire de même. « Tu viens ? » propose-t-il effrontément bien que ses pommettes soient pourpres quand il voit son petit-ami bouche bée sous le spectacle qu'il lui offre. Il entre dans la baignoire, étourdi par toutes ces sensations que John fait naître en lui.

« Enfoiré, » grommelle John et Sherlock est pris d'un éclat de rire en entendant John se jeter à sa suite. La malaise des derniers instants est aspiré dans le siphon, à l'instar de l'eau du jet, ne laissant rien d'autre dans l'air que de la satisfaction, un bonheur quelque peu niais. À nouveau, Sherlock est submergé par le besoin de protéger ce garçon parfait, de prendre soin de lui et de s'arranger pour que tout aille au mieux.

L'eau est chaude et bonne, apaisante. Sherlock les oriente tous deux sous le pommeau, aidant John à basculer son crâne sous le jet pour mouiller ses cheveux, nu et magnifique, offert aux yeux et à l'amour de Sherlock, l'eau qui épouse chaque ligne et muscle saillant, l'eau qui se faufile dans les poils pubiens blonds de John et s'écoule le long de sa verge déjà épaissie. L'image est presque pornographique, Sherlock doit détourner le regard.

Ce n'est pas le moment.

Ce moment est dédié à quelque chose de totalement différent.

« Pas brisé, » murmure le blond, comme pour se plaindre, redressant le chef.

« M'en fous, » sourit Sherlock. « Passe-moi le shampooing. »

John lui lance une œillade contrariée avant d'obtempérer. Sherlock verse une dose de savon dans sa paume et s'avance pour laver les cheveux de son petit-ami, souriant de triomphe lorsque les yeux de John se ferment et que tout son visage se détend, autorisant Sherlock à malaxer son cuir chevelu, n'amorçant aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Sa tête se balance entre les doigts de Sherlock qui remontent et redescendent sur sa nuque, massant délicatement.

Ce n'est qu'alors que ça le percute.

Fort.

Tandis qu'il observe John se relaxer sous son toucher, plus aucune taquinerie, badinerie ou défi, simplement l'un près de l'autre, ici, bien vivants et en sécurité, ce n'est qu'alors que Sherlock réalise que son cœur est une _épave_ , déchiré en lambeaux à la vue de John Watson, _son_ John Watson étalé sur la pelouse dans une position anormale, son John fort et robuste jeté au sol tel un vulgaire pantin, respirant à peine pour ne pas solliciter des muscles qu'il regretterait. Cette image de lui blessé et immobile incendie l'esprit de Sherlock et le génie est convaincu que cette douleur dans son estomac ne disparaîtra jamais, pas tant que cette pensée nocive de John étalé sur la pelouse ne se sera pas estompée.

Les larmes piquent le coin de ses yeux et il bat convulsivement des cils pour les refouler, se concentrant davantage sur l'eau savonneuse dans les cheveux de John, traçant des cercles du bout des doigts sur les tempes pour revenir à la cervicale la plus haute avec attention. Il n'est pas sûr que John n'ait pas de trauma crânien. Il a vu la chute. C'était violent et moche et ce serait réellement un miracle si John ne s'était pas cogné la tête contre le sol froid et humide. Alors Sherlock le manipule avec précaution et révérence, se mordant la lèvre pour ravaler l'élan d'inquiétude maladive qui revient au grand galop, faisant de son mieux pour cajoler son amour et ignorer ses propres émotions qui menacent de le ravager.

Ça fait des jours. C'est tout. Seulement des jours. Pas des semaines, pas des mois, pas des années. Ils étaient séparés depuis quelques _jours_. Et avant même que Sherlock ait le temps de croiser son regard, de lui sourire et de le faire sourire en réponse, de le toucher, d'être touché par lui, John a été taclé si fort que s'il s'était tenu un peu différemment, était tombé juste un peu plus loin, avait roulé juste un peu plus fort-

Il ne parvient même pas à aller au bout de sa réflexion.

Ça lui fait _mal_ d'essayer.

Alors à la place, Sherlock déglutit difficilement, tentant désespéramment de se convaincre que c'est juste le contre-coup de l'émotion, que c'est juste la séparation, que c'est juste le chamboulement de la tempête, que c'est juste le stress du match, que c'est juste-

C'est juste que Sherlock est amoureux.

C'est juste que Sherlock est si indéniablement, aveuglement amoureux de John Watson qu'il ne peut supporter de s'imaginer John Watson dans d'autres circonstances qu'en parfaite santé avec Sherlock et à la maison avec Sherlock et en _sain et sauf_ avec Sherlock.

Voilà tout.

Ce n'est presque rien à côté de la réalisation fracassante, tonitruante, viscérale que si quoi que ce soit arrivait un jour à ce garçon sous le jet d'eau chaude, la tête inclinée pour rincer le shampooing, que si quelqu'un venait ne serait que toucher à un seul de ses cheveux blonds...-

Eh bien.

Sherlock n'y survivrais pas.

Évidemment.

« Merci. » La voix brumeuse de John se répercute sur la porcelaine alors qu'il ouvre les paupières et passe une main dans sa tignasse trempée avant de se lover contre le corps savonneux de Sherlock, comme s'il ne pouvait pas garder ses mains loin de lui trop longtemps. Son visage est pressé dans le cou de Sherlock et ses bras sont passés fermement autour de la taille de Sherlock.

« De rien, » respire Sherlock dans la buée ambiante, pressant un baiser sur la joue chaude de John. Il frotte sa main dans le dos de son amant, faisant la course avec les gouttelettes qui s'égarent sur sa peau et l'attirant plus près, attentif à ne pas appuyer sur l'épaule blessée. Il inspire l'odeur de propre de son partenaire avec un soupir satisfait. Le nœud dans sa poitrine se desserre considérablement tandis qu'il se moule à la silhouette de son compagnon. Il ferme les yeux et pose sa pommette sur le sommet du crâne du blond, continuant de relaxer le corps malmené de ses caresses tendres en le berçant doucement, mettant de côté la peine et l'inquiétude pour le moment car elles n'ont pas leur place dans l'instant qu'ils partagent.

John va bien.

Ils sont ensemble.

C'est _bien_.

Et juste lorsqu'il commence à sentir la tension de ses membres disparaître, quand la quiétude de son esprit va reprendre possession de lui pour le reste de la nuit, juste quand sa respiration redevient celle d'une personne normale, le corps fort et puissant de John et sa peau nue et humide se pressent contre Sherlock d'une manière que le génie n'attendait pas. Les muscles bandés poussent contre sa fine silhouette, s'encastrent parfaitement et collent son dos au mur de la douche. Le carrelage y est froid et l'impact produit un bruit mat. John fond sur lui, parsemant sa gorge de baisers.

Seigneur, ce n'est pas supposé être sexuel, Sherlock en est sûr. John ne le plaque pas au mur dans une espèce de besoin urgent, mais bon _Dieu_ , Sherlock ressent de l'urgence, du désespoir le long de son épiderme alors que le corps mouillé de John déferle contre le sien en des touchers doux, _doux_. Ses lèvres se meuvent sur la clavicule de Sherlock et les tendons sous sa mâchoire avant de tracer le pourtour de sa bouche, effleurant diligemment, tenant ses hanches et l'enlaçant.

Et avant qu'il en ait conscience, Sherlock passe ses deux mains dans les mèches trempées de John, encerclant sa tête et la guidant. Leurs lèvres ne se touchent qu'une seconde avant que leurs langues prennent le dessus, approfondissant et roulant contre celle de l'autre, lentement, alanguies comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage tandis que le jet les éclabousse encore tous deux. John s'approche d'un pas supplémentaire, coulissant un genoux entre les cuisses de Sherlock et, oh _Seigneur_ , le bassin du brun initie une ondulation nonchalante. Sa verge durcit à la friction que lui procure la peau de John. La seconde ondulation est tout aussi indolente mais moins coordonnée puisque les hanches de John y répondent maladroitement, de leur propre initiative, lentement si lentement, presque douloureusement, fulgurance de grâce, d'attention et de possessivité, avouant silencieusement que ce qui monte entre eux est magnifiquement fragile et qu'aucun d'eux n'a la moindre envie de le briser.

Il oriente la tête de John dans un angle qui doit probablement être affreux pour un blessé mais il est bien trop avide de la bouche succulente de son amour, savourant chaque gémissement étouffé, goûtant le son sur la langue de John, notant que si le garçon a réellement une commotion, il ne serait pas aussi alerte et vivant, cramponné à Sherlock, épinglant Sherlock au mur, le dos courbé et le chef incliné, dévorant ces baisers que Sherlock lui offre.

« Oh bon sang, tu m'as manqué, » chuchote John contre les lèvres de Sherlock, ne se dégageant pas un seul instant, ruant toujours leurs corps glissants à un rythme régulier, explorant la nouveauté d'être totalement nu en présence de l'autre. L'épiderme mouillé sur l'épiderme mouillé fait naître une chaleur nouvelle, gonflant et crépitant dans l'air en promesse de plus. Des doigts habiles dessinent la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock en la massant de petits cercles, entortillant les entrailles du prodige d'une incandescence propre aux jours d'automne venteux. La chair de poule fleurit partout avec délice. Il capture le visage de John, le tire encore plus à lui, peu importe que ce soit impossible. Leurs langues se battent férocement. Leurs baisers prennent une tournure encore inconnue, les lèvres se narguent vicieusement avant de revenir plus gourmandes que jamais.

Ce sont les préliminaires les plus sensuels qu'ils aient jamais expérimentés, sans chercher à aller essentiellement plus loin, se prélassant dans la proximité, s'attardant en frôlements agoniques, ne laissant aucun partie du corps intouchée, aucun gémissement perdu, traînant le bout des doigts sur la peau perlée, lapant la bouche affamée.

Les pouces de Sherlock tracent la mâchoire de John tandis que ses autres doigts fourragent plus encore dans les cheveux blonds, incapable d'en prendre assez, le corps s'enflammant davantage à chaque baiser, chaque caresse inhumaine et, oh _Seigneur_ , Sherlock veut ce magnifique garçon. Ce garçon fort et sexy qui est devenu son monde entier en l'espace de quelques foutus mois, qui a montré à Sherlock des choses qu'il n'osait même pas rêver, ce garçon qui est toujours si précautionneux, toujours si gentil et diligent et _parfait_ , ce garçon qui s'est pris un nombre incalculable de coups, ce soir, taclé, blessé.

Ce garçon.

Il a besoin de Sherlock, à cet instant précis, et Sherlock veut tout lui donner. Sherlock a _besoin_ de prendre soin de John Watson, cette nuit.

L'énergie déferle dans ses veines. Le choc, la panique et l'inquiétude de la soirée augmentent son taux d'adrénaline depuis tout à l'heure et le trop plein doit être libéré. Il sent ses nerfs à vif, tendus comme un élastique prêt à sauter. La lenteur de leurs mouvement amplifie chaque sensation et chaque tension. Son corps n'est plus qu'un amas de réactions au toucher plus fortes les unes que les autres. La manière dont les mains de John frottent son dos et ses épaules, Sherlock a la satisfaisante impression que son amant et lui sont exactement dans le même bateau. Les caresses lentes les ont attisés jusqu'à ce que la lenteur soit intolérable. Le besoin les accable lourdement, cette cession de baisers tous nus dans la douche brûlante n'est clairement pas suffisamment innocente pour leurs organismes.

« Sherlock, » gémit John dans la condensation qui les enveloppe. Le son est étouffé et essoufflé, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et ça _provoque_ des choses chez le génie, invoque des images dans sa tête et envoie des frissons dans son échine car tout ce qu'il désire, à ce moment bien précis, est faire du _bien_ à John Watson.

Il emprisonne la lèvre inférieure de John entre les siennes et mord, un serment de ses dents à la bouche de John, se délectant du grognement qu'il obtient en retour et ses longs doigts serrent convulsivement les mèches de cheveux. « Ouais » est sa seule réponse cohérente et il soulage sa prise assez longtemps pour éteindre le robinet, car aussi bon que ce soit, aussi _chaud_ que ce soit, cela reste incroyablement dangereux, rien que des murs glissants autour d'eux et si l'épaule de John venait à s'y cogner, il n'y aurait rien de sexy là-dedans.

L'air frais les assaille immédiatement quand Sherlock tire le rideau de douche. Le corps mou et complaisant de John toujours recroquevillé contre le sien n'a de toute évidence pas la moindre intention de bouger, préférant égarer des baisers sur ses clavicules et sa gorge tandis que le génie fouille à la recherche d'une serviette sur le portant vissé au mur. Il tient John à lui, tout aussi peu enclin que lui à le lâcher. Il trouve finalement l'objet de sa quête et les essuie rapidement, John et lui. Ses membres commencent à trembler de son besoin d'allonger John et de vouer un culte à chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Ses veines bouillonnent de son besoin de _plus_.

Le trajet jusqu'au lit est très lent, très prudent. La grande main de Sherlock entoure négligemment la nuque de John, l'autre erre sur sa hanche, le sécurisant en s'assurant de ne pas s'éloigner. Leurs érections se frottent l'une à l'autre à chaque pas, leurs peaux encore humides se frictionnent d'une façon qui fait frémir Sherlock. Bordel, ils doivent faire _attention_ avec l'épaule de John, peu importe l'urgence qui les connecte, la blessure l'emporte sur tout le reste. Le joueur de rugby, pour sa part, encercle la taille de Sherlock comme si sa vie en dépendait, bras fermement verrouillés, le torse pressé contre le torse, visage levé, exigeant et acceptant plus de baisers alors qu'ils progressent à la vitesse d'une tortue, aussi lourdauds que deux pieuvres qui tentent de se hâter au lit, heureux d'être cajolé et aimé et réceptacle de tant de tendresse, de petits bruits contents gazouillent dans sa poitrine à chaque délicatesse de Sherlock.

C'est à la fois excitant et terrifiant, enlacer quelqu'un de si fort entre ses mains avec tant de prévenance, prendre tant soin de la personne qui est elle-même d'ordinaire si attentionnée envers Sherlock. Il tient contre lui la chose la plus précieuse au monde et John, toujours si soucieux du bien-être de Sherlock, le laisse faire.

C'est, en un mot, divin.

Et quand il allonge finalement John sur le lit défait avec tant _tant_ de prévenance, attentif à ne pas malmener son épaule alors que le joueur de rugby roule sur sa droite et que Sherlock rampe à ses côtés, l'anxiété le traverse une seconde quand John l'attire à lui mais c'est pourtant si _bon_ d'être ainsi.

« Ton- ton épaule... » bégaie Sherlock dans un semblant de protestation, ce qui est impensablement difficilement lorsque sa peau nue glisse délicieusement sur les draps sous lui et que la silhouette robuste du blond comble l'avant de la sienne.

« Ça va, » chuchote John en replongeant sa langue dans la bouche de Sherlock, jouant avec sa jumelle jusqu'à ce qu'il gagne un gémissement de la gorge du prodige. « Je ne peux juste pas rester appuyé sur mon côté gauche. »

« Okay, » murmure Sherlock, car il n'aurait aucun intérêt à ce que ce qui se profile à l'horizon s'arrête. Le plaisir roule dans son ventre alors que John prend tout son temps pour l'embrasser, le bout de ses doigts rugueux dans son dos et sur sa hanche, dessinant des motifs imaginaires et faisant tressaillir tout son système.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, bébé, » geint doucement John, les lèvres ancrées à la commissure de la bouche de Sherlock, traîner une ligne de baisers le long de sa joue.

« John. » C'est tout ce que Sherlock peut songer à répondre, lové si étroitement contre lui, ondulant son bassin malgré lui quand la langue de John lape son cou et que ses dents grignotent l'épiderme sensible. Sa verge palpite entre son ventre et les abdominaux illégaux de John, suppliant pour plus d'attention que le cocon chaleureux dans lequel elle repose déjà.

« Sublime créature, » respire John sur sa lèvre, levant la jambe de Sherlock pour la poser en travers de sa hanche et s'imbriquer parfaitement. « Mon Dieu, comment ai-je pu survivre trois jours loin de toi ? Comment ? »

« John. » C'est décidément la seule chose qu'il soit capable de prononcer quand le corps musclé de John recouvre le sien. Son contact chaud n'aide en rien à calmer le besoin qui coule dans le sang du brun. Les étincelles d'un plaisir dangereux crépite sous sa peau tandis que l'érection de John effleure la sienne. « _Ah_... Seigneur- »

« Bébé, » susurre John, laissant Sherlock ruer encore et encore du bassin, encourageant à plus de proximité en pétrissant l'arrière de sa cuisse. « Oui, Amour. »

« John, » babille encore Sherlock, la bouche grande ouverte sur l'épaule de John, enfonçant ses dents dans la chair moelleuse. Bon sang, c'est tellement bon, c'est tellement bon et John est juste là, costaud, nu et glorieux et s'il bougeait juste un tout petit peu plus, juste _ici_ -

C'est la chose la plus infime au monde. Un halètement coupé, presque silencieux, ravalé et dégluti mais suffisamment intense pour incendier les sens de Sherlock et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il sent le corps contre le sien se rigidifier et reculer pour ôter toute sensation de contact.

Il s'empresse de reculer à son tour, s'éloignant du torse de John, aussi _loin_ que possible de cette horrible contusion. Une pierre plombe son estomac alors qu'il se redresse pour s'asseoir, de la glace dans les veines, désormais. « Oh mon Dieu, John, je suis désolé. Je suis tellement _tellement_ désolé. Je t'avais dit qu'on ne devrait pas, je t'avais dit que tu devrais garder de la glace dessus. Mon Dieu, ça te fait vraiment mal maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai empiré la douleur. Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé, je suis tellement tellement désolé- »

« Hey, » le coupe gentiment John, s'asseyant à son tour pour faire pivoter l'articulation alors que la main de son bon bras attrape celles, agitées sur son giron, de Sherlock. Les pupilles du génie ne quittent pas l'épaule bleuie. La honte tord sa poitrine d'avoir choisi son propre besoin au détriment du bien-être de son amant comme un idiot égoïste. « Hey, » répète John, compressant les mains pour recentrer son attention, loin de son bras, rien que sur son visage, les traits doux et roses, les lèvres rouge cerise de leurs embrassades furieuses, le sourire tordu et craquant. « Je vais bien, » murmure-t-il intimement, dans le petit espace qui les sépare, mouvant son pouce au creux de sa paume. « Je te le promets, Amour, je vais bien. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit. C'est juste un peu sensible. »

« Ça devient presque noir, » argue Sherlock d'un ton accusateur en pointant l'ecchymose en question, incertain de si ses yeux lui jouent des tours ou si c'est bel et bien en train de s'assombrir en temps réel. « Tu ne vas pas bien. Et tu- John, _arrête_ de la bouger, nom d'un chien. »

Il se retient tout juste de gifler l'épaule fautive de son copain pour l'empêcher physiquement de la remuer, mais c'était vraiment limite. Il préfère enrouler ses doigts autour du poignet de John et le fusiller du regard. « C'est l'une des pires choses que tu puisses faire après une dislocation et toi, Monsieur Médecin-en-devenir, tu devrais le savoir. »

L'ennui sur la face de John est allégé par la contraction de sa bouche qui retient un rictus franc, celui qu'il a quand Sherlock fait quelque chose de particulièrement intelligent, celui qui fait pétiller ses iris bleues. « Ce n'est pas une dislocation _complète_ , » le défie-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Il ne s'en est fallu que de peu, » lui contre Sherlock, ignorant un frisson froid en souvenir de John, inerte dans la boue. « Tu dois y mettre de la glace et l'immobiliser pendant quarante-huit heures. »

John le fixe d'un air égal. « Je vais _bien_ , Sherlock. »

« Il n'en va pas de même pour ton épaule, _John_ , » répond le brun, accentuant le prénom de son amant plus que nécessaire, le mimant puérilement.

Le joueur de rugby soupire. « Sérieusement. Ça va parfaitement- »

« Ne me redis pas que ça va parfaitement bien- »

« _D'accord_ , » concède John bien malgré lui. « Ça va relativement bien. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît- »

« John, je jure devant Dieu- »

« Sherlock, ce n'est pas- »

« Si, c'est vraiment- »

« Sherlock, allez- »

« John. »

« Ce n'est pas- »

« John. »

« Sherlock, je- »

« _John_! » s'emporte sèchement le bouclé, jetant les mains en l'air et fusillant le concerné. « Ça ne va pas _bien_ , okay ?! Tu es blessé, tu as _mal_ et tu dois faire attention. Et si tu ne veux pas t'y conformer, je te ligote à ce lit jusqu'à ce que je revienne avec la poche de glace ! »

John ouvre la bouche en une tentative claire de protester mais Sherlock lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied, braquant un doigt assassin sur lui. « N'essaie même pas, » grince-t-il, plus que lassé par ce jeu buté auquel son petit-ami s'obstine à jouer. Il se sent blessé par son inutilité et le comportement du blond mais ne doit rien en montrer. « Reste tranquillement assis. Je reviens vite. »

Et sur ce, Sherlock, cul nu, se dirige vers la salle de bain, la rage au fond de la gorge et n'en a même rien à foutre de sa nudité car John Watson a besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui pour lui puisqu'il n'a de toute évidence pas l'intention de le faire lui-même.

Armé de la poche de glace encore plus fondue que précédemment, Sherlock revient à son copain et commence à la renouer sur l'articulation endommagée, ignorant les yeux bleu océan posés ostensiblement sur lui. Il tape les oreillers et s'assure que la bouillotte de froid est bien fixée, recouvrant le violet moche qui décore l'omoplate.

« Hm. » John émet un petit bruit curieux, à la limite du plaisir.

Sherlock roule ses globes oculaires, faisant abstraction de l'ajustement de confort du blond et l'enfouissant davantage dans les coussins avec plus de virulence que nécessaire. « Quoi ? »

« Tu es tout... sérieux, » dit John et Sherlock lève les pupilles pour rencontrer ce sourire sur-brillant rien qu'à lui, toute trace de frustration disparue, rien que des prunelles bleu scintillantes et de jolies dents blanches.

« Oui, et toi, tu es un idiot, » marmonne Sherlock, niant le sang qui afflue à ses pommettes, cherchant d'autres choses à faire pour soulager le blond.

« Tu es vraiment autoritaire, » poursuit John, ignorant la pique et attrapant la main de Sherlock qui gigote sur les oreillers pour l'arrêter et lacer leurs doigts. « Tu te pavanes, complètement nu et exigeant, prenant si bien soin de moi. » Ses yeux bleus scintillent pour lui, aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans lune, aussi profonds que l'océan. « C'est très sexy. »

La chaleur inonde les entrailles de Sherlock à nouveau. Son amant le mire avec tant d'intensité, d'honnêteté et d'affection que soudainement, l'interruption dispute et poche à glace semble ne jamais être arrivée. L'urgence de toucher, de goûter et de plaire le consume encore une fois. Le monde autour de lui s'évanouit. Il n'y a plus que son magnifique partenaire, le sexe dur et la peau dorée dans les draps blancs. Il déglutit difficilement, observant le pouce de John qui trace des cercles apaisants sur son poignet.

« Je promets d'être gentil, » chuchote John sur le ton de la confidence comme s'ils partageaient un vilain secret. Sherlock suppose que c'est en quelque sorte le cas, sa bouche s'incurve tendrement. « Je vais m'allonger ici et ne bouger ni la glace ni mon bras. Je te le promets. » Il prend une pause et inspire, attirant un peu plus Sherlock sur le lit. « Mais s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu simplement... revenir ici ? Revenir au lit ? Nous n'avons pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Je... » Il s'interrompt un instant et baisse le regard sur le torse de Sherlock. « Je veux juste te serrer contre moi. Trois jours... c'est long. »

Une joie béate fleurit dans le ventre de Sherlock et gonfle à toute vitesse, se répandant dans ses membres et l'emplissant de la tête aux pieds d'une douceur sans nom pour ce garçon, ce garçon dont il est incroyablement amoureux, ce garçon dont il veut sentir les bras autour de lui pour toujours.

Ce garçon.

John Watson.

Ce garçon est _tout_ pour lui.

Une confiance téméraire qu'il ne se connaissait pas s'empare de son être et, sans préambule, il grimpe sur le matelas et passe une jambe par-dessus le corps de John, chevauchant ses hanches, s'assurant de ne jamais faire pression sur l'épaule. Il étudie avec délice les pupilles de John qui se dilatent, les lèvres roses qui s'entrouvrent d'un soupir discret. « Bon sang, » exhale-t-il, profitant du spectacle de Sherlock à califourchon sur ses genoux comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire sa bonne étoile. Il fait courir ses paumes en long et en large sur les cuisses du génie pour tâter les lignes envoûtantes des adducteurs.

« C'est bien, comme ça ? » Sherlock ne peut pas s'empêcher de poser la question, tentant et échouant de ne pas sourire quand John lui jette une œillade incrédule.

« Tu te moques de moi ? » s'ahurit-il d'une voix grave, traînant le bout de ses doigts sur la peau nue. « Oui, c'est bien. Mon Dieu. C'est très très bien. Tu es parfait. »

Et voilà pourquoi.

C'est pour cela que Sherlock peut se permettre d'être aussi sûr.

 _Voilà_ d'où il tire cette confiance nouvelle. C'est ainsi qu'il peut-être aussi sûr de lui-même. Juste là. C'est ça. Il peut prendre des initiatives et être brave et se balader nu comme si de rien n'était. Il peut voyager en train pendant cinq heures pour surprendre son amour. Il peut s'asseoir sur le giron de son petit-ami, ses intentions bien claires sans souci.

Car John croit en lui. Car John le soutient. Car les mots de John et ses caresses et son affection donnent à Sherlock plus de force et de courage qu'il n'en a jamais eu. Il le pousse vers le haut, lui fait découvrir cette bravoure qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, lui permet d'oser et de mieux se connaître.

John lui a tellement donné et c'est tellement facile, désormais, de donner et de demander ce qu'il veut, de faire le premier pas, d'aimer et d'être aimé. C'est magnifique de se sentir libre, à l'aise, _heureux_.

Il place ses mains sur la poitrine de John, la sentant se lever et retomber au rythme de sa respiration. L'air bégaie dans ses bronches quand les doigts de Sherlock se meuvent légèrement sur les pectoraux. « Je veux faire quelque chose, » se résout-il à murmurer, hypnotisé par la peau bronzée qui frétille presque à son contact.

« N'importe quoi, » répond immédiatement le garçon sous lui, gémissant presque quand la pulpe des doigts aborde un mamelon rosé, se mordant la lèvre en l'observant se durcir avant de plus franchement l'effleurer, ravalant son propre geignement quand John gigote. « Putain, _n'importe quoi_ , Amour. »

Et même avec sa confiance toute neuve, toute sa témérité et son audace, Sherlock se trouve incapable de formuler les mots. Un rougissement colore ses pommettes à la simple pensée de le dire. Ainsi plonge-t-il en avant, soudainement désespéré de lécher la peau sombre et chaude de John et de cacher son visage brûlant. Il se dit qu'une démonstration vaut mieux qu'un long discours. Il met au travail ses lèvres et sa langue humides sur le sternum tendu de John.

Le joueur de rugby pleurniche, attisant le brasier dans le bas-ventre du brun. La langue de Sherlock trace sa route jusqu'à un téton érigé et le titille, sentant l'épiderme frémir d'intérêt.

« Oh, doux Jésus, » halète John. « Ta langue est diabolique. »

« Attends, » chuchote Sherlock contre la peau de son amant. Les mots de John alimentent davantage ses projets. « Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

« Seigneur, j'espère que tu n'en auras jamais fini avec moi, » grogne John, emmêlant nonchalamment une main dans les boucles de Sherlock. Son corps s'offre encore plus, priant silencieusement pour plus.

Oh _bon sang_ , c'est si excitant, contempler John se contorsionner et gémir à cause des actions de Sherlock, voir ce sublime garçon prendre du plaisir sous les doigts de Sherlock. Mon Dieu, il veut faire jouir John. Il veut l'amener à l'orgasme comme il n'a jamais voulu quoi que ce soit auparavant, il veut voir John arquer le dos et rouler des hanches, veut entendre John faire de jolis petits bruits, Sherlock le veut _si fort_.

Léchant une fine ligne jusqu'à l'estomac tonique du rugbyman, Sherlock ne peut contenir un gloussement lorsque les doigts dans ses cheveux raffermissent leur poigne, accompagnant le tremblement du ventre de John sous sa bouche.

« Désolé, » susurre le blond, relâchant immédiatement sa prise et passant une main d'excuse dans le dos de Sherlock. « Légèrement chatouilleux, par ici. »

« Hm, » commente Sherlock avec le sourire, s'éloignant de la zone sensible tout en répertoriant l'information dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard. Il descend son souffle chaud, descend, descend, son menton effleure le début des poils pubiens alors qu'il descend encore plus bas. Les poils sont si doux, légèrement bouclés à l'extrémité, et Sherlock plane par-dessus, les sentant brosser contre sa peau comme des brins d'herbe, imaginant chaque partie du corps de son amant subir et endurer ses traitements de faveur.

« Amour. »

Le mot est rauque et bas et en quelque sorte enveloppé d'émotion. Deux simples syllabes qui se faufilent autour du cœur de Sherlock et font frétiller chaque fibre de son être. Il reste immobile un instant de plus pour s'en délecter, profitant de la lave qui s'écoule dans ses veines, profitant de la manière dont le surnom drape une couverture polaire sur ses épaule. Un doigt court s'immisce sous son menton et l'oblige à relever la tête, inondant son visage de cette lumière incandescente qui émane de son beau partenaire.

Les pupilles de John sont trop larges, tout juste bordées d'un fin filet de bleu marine. Son torse et ses joues sont rose raisin, les muscles de son abdomen se contractent et tout son corps est inconsciemment tendu vers Sherlock. Ses doigts bronzés tracent le contour de la mâchoire du génie, s'y courbent et son pouce revient à son menton. Il dégage cette aura délicieuse de péché, étendu sur les draps, nu, son amant entre les cuisses et Sherlock désespère de le dévorer.

« Tu- » commence John avant de s'interrompre pour inspirer un grand coup, ses paroles sont bloquées dans sa gorge. Il ferme un instant les paupières, inhalant profondément et expirant. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, son visage est sérieux mais toujours joliment rose et Sherlock veut l'embrasser tout entier. « Tu es sûr ? » murmure John, parcourant encore la structure osseuse de Sherlock. « Tu n'es pas obligé... Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose qui te rendrait mal à l'aise. »

Un sourire paresseux, bourré d'amour étire les lèvres du prodige et se braque sur son compagnon. Cette sensation saoule dans son organisme est plus forte que jamais, son cœur triple de volume dans sa cage thoracique et menace d'exploser tandis qu'il regarde son petit-ami dans sa glorieuse nudité, dans une position alanguie digne du pire film à l'eau de rose, pensant sempiternellement au confort de Sherlock.

C'est si ridicule et un peu bête et tellement romantique que Sherlock frotte le bout de son nez sur la peau entre le nombril de John et son aine, ricanant du halètement qui s'échappe des lèvres de Sherlock.

« Oh, je suis sûr, » susurre Sherlock entre deux baisers sur l'épiderme chaud. « Je suis très sûr. »

Et sur ce, il prend une longue respiration, glisse gracieusement plus loin sur le lit, capture les prunelles de John, refusant catégoriquement de détourner le regard, et enveloppe sa bouche biseautée autour du gland foncé de John.

C'est si chaud, le liquide salé infuse dans sa bouche et il passe sa langue sur la fente pour mieux en tâter le goût. Une nouvelle salve de saveur envahit ses papilles gustatives, il ne bouge plus le temps de s'y habituer. Alors seulement engloutit-il plus de la hampe, la sensation de la chair dure dans sa bouche est singulière et fascinante à la fois, sa texture est si unique et différente. Il meut le plat de sa langue sur la face inférieure et remonte sa bouche sur la longueur, fredonnant de délice quand une autre goutte de liquide pré-séminal se perd entre ses lèvres.

« _Putain_ , » s'écrie soudainement John, claquant le t entre ses dents serrées comme s'il le retenait depuis trop longtemps. Sherlock sursaute de surprise, levant les yeux pour vérifier que tout va bien, suppliant Dieu que c'était un juron enthousiaste et pas un _oh Seigneur, Sherlock est horriblement nul à ça_ , car Sherlock y est jusqu'au cou désormais, il en a envie, il veut continuer et ne jamais s'arrêter parce que c'est tout bonnement incroyable.

Ce que ses yeux trouvent répond immédiatement à sa question et ses organes lui donnent l'impression de flotter. Il déborde de fierté. John est assis, le dos courbé et, _Dieu Tout-Puissant_ , il observe Sherlock prendre son sexe en bouche, les joues cramoisies, les lèvres rose vif d'avoir été mordues bées sous des iris bleu nuit photographiant tout ce qu'elles voient. Ses phalanges sont blanches, crispées sur la couette. L'extase qui gouverne le joueur de rugby est si exquise que l'érection de Sherlock pulse contre le matelas.

Très bien.

Parfait.

Alors Sherlock se remet au travail.

Il descend de plus en plus bas, ne quittant jamais du regard la silhouette frémissante de John, jusqu'à ce que son sexe touche le fond de sa gorge, confortablement coincé entre ses amygdales et bloquant toute arrivée d'air l'espace d'un instant. Il se sent terriblement et délicieusement coquin d'être capable d'une telle chose.

Et brusquement, c'est comme si on coupait les fils d'une marionnette.

Le corps de John s'effondre sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans les oreillers en gémissant bruyamment, ruant des hanches sans le vouloir. Puis il se statufie en une seconde, à grand renfort d'efforts quand Sherlock s'étouffe discrètement. Ses muscles tremblent de rester ainsi immobile alors que tout ce dont il a envie est de laisser aller son bassin à ses coups de butoir. « Pardon, pardon, » psalmodie-t-il, désorienté et Sherlock se sent l'orgueil d'un paon. Voir John se comporter de cette façon a un _effet_ sans conteste sur lui.

Il recule légèrement, à mi-chemin de la verge, en léchant délicatement la tête et souriant lorsque les mains de son amant s'avancent vers lui avant de se rétracter. John tente de toute évidence de rester respectueux et de se contrôler mais, bon Dieu, Sherlock ne veut pas qu'il se restreigne, même pas un petit peu.

Sherlock Holmes veut que John Watson abandonne son sang froid entre ses mains.

« Touche-moi, » respire Sherlock, paupières écarquillées d'une jubilation vicieuse tandis que la chair de poule naît sur les cuisses, là où le souffle du brun s'échoue.

« Qu-quoi ? » bredouille John, levant le crâne pour braquer un regard brumeux sur son partenaire.

« Mets tes mains dans mes cheveux, » répond Sherlock, mirant John de sous ses cils, la bouche entrouverte planant au-dessus de la turgescence luisante de salive. Il sourit. « J'aime ça. » Puis il s'en retourne engloutir le vît aussi profondément qu'il le peut. Il se sent si bien, si désinhibé qu'il en serait presque étourdi. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il se damnait tout ce temps pour le poids de John sur sa langue, son goût et l'épaisseur qui écarte ses lèvres éveillent un émoi terrassant.

« Merde ! » siffle John et, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sherlock, il fourre ses doigts dans les boucles du brun, accompagnant le geste de Sherlock qui va et vient précautionneusement sur le membre d'acier. « Oh mon Dieu, où- Mon Dieu, bébé, _où_ as-tu appris à faire ça ? »

C'est compliqué de ricaner la bouche pleine mais Sherlock y met du sien sans pour autant arrêter de sucer l'érection de John jusqu'à la libérer d'un pop retentissant. « Internet, » réplique-t-il avec arrogance avant de se dévouer de nouveau à sa tâche, lapant et suçotant à cadence régulière, ignorant la légère douleur dans sa mâchoire et se concentrant sur ses neurones qui s'illuminent tel un sapin de Noël chaque fois que John halète, gronde ou blasphème.

« Dieu bénisse Internet, » gémit John et Sherlock ne peut s'empêcher de glousser. Les vibrations de sa gorge se diffusent sur le sexe de son amant. « Ooooh, Seigneur-Dieu, » souffle le blond, les doigts fermement ancrées aux bouclettes et tirant doucement mais impérieusement en une faible tentative de le déloger alors que John froisse les draps comme jamais. « Oh putain, bébé, oh bon sang, je vais jouir. Tu ne-... putain, tu ne peux pas... je ne peux pas... _bébé_... »

Chaque mot découpé et chaque poussée approximative des hanches de John indique à Sherlock une chose splendide. Des étincelles crépitent un peu partout sur sa peau et John pousse sur sa tête un peu plus fort que les fois précédentes. Sherlock s'y emploie sans plus de manière, enfouissant son nez dans les poils à la base du pénis de John, enfournant simultanément le sexe au plus profond de sa gorge. Sans plus y réfléchir, il exécute cette dernière astuce lue.

Il déglutit.

« Oh putain, _Sherlock_! » Tout le corps de John convulse et il se vide soudainement sur la langue du génie, non plus quelques gouttes éparse de liquide pré-éjaculatoire mais bien un _déluge_ de sperme qui remplit sa bouche et commence à couler dans sa gorge. Il tousse vaguement mais ne laisse rien tomber, incapable de s'arrêter, ayant désespéramment besoin d'entendre son amour gémir son nom pour la énième fois.

« Oh doux Jésus, oh bon sang, » ânonne John, essoufflé, encore parcouru de frissons avant de s'écrouler, inanimé, sur le matelas. Sa poigne dans les cheveux de Sherlock se desserre et il lui tapote distraitement le crâne. « Sherlock, mon Dieu, Sherlock. Bébé. _Merde_. »

Et juste comme ça, juste quand John s'avachit dans les coussins et reprend sa respiration, juste quand Sherlock l'a léché, sucé et avalé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau propre comme un sou neuf, juste quand le calme ambiant instaure une douce berceuse, brusquement, le génie s'aperçoit qu'il est toujours _brûlant_ de désir.

Le besoin déchire sa fine silhouette, des tressaillements silencieux qui secouent ses membres. Tout son corps se trouve soudainement sous tension. Il laisse tomber sa pommette chaude sur la cuisse de John, haletant subrepticement lorsque sa verge érigée frotte les draps, enclume entre ses jambes. « John, » grogne-t-il, roulant des hanches sans le vouloir, incapable de se soustraire à la friction bienfaitrice. Sa queue s'épaissit encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà depuis plusieurs minutes à écouter les sons indécents de son amant.

« Oh Amour, oui, » chuchote John sous lui, une de ses mains repose à l'arrière de la tête du brun, émergeant toujours de son orgasme mais s'exhortant à aider Sherlock à atteindre le sien. « Touche-toi. »

Un pleur mat s'échappe de sa bouche et Sherlock se mord la lèvre, se balançant sur ses genoux et basculant son poids sur la paume d'une main tandis que l'autre le masturbe avec énergie. Quand il lève expérimentalement les yeux, il croise le regard de son compagnon fixé sur lui.

Perché sur son bon bras, John courbe ses doigts autour de la mâchoire de Sherlock et frotte son pouce le long de sa lèvre inférieure. « Tu es la plus belle chose au monde, » murmure-t-il, joues rouges et sourire tendre, avant que la douceur se transforme en espièglerie, quelque chose de prédateur. « Sublime et si sale, » le taquine-t-il, glissant son pouce entre les dents du bouclé. « Apprendre tous ces petits tours rien que pour moi. Faire tes recherches. Vilaine petite chose, si magnifique. »

Oh bordel, c' _est_ sale et Sherlock gronde autour de ce doigt, le mordillant innocemment tandis que son sexe pulse contre la couette. Son bassin ondule plus vite en se rendant pleinement compte de ce qu'il a fait et combien son partenaire a de toute évidence aimé et oh Seigneur, oh _Seigneur_.

« C'était tellement bon, Sherlock, ta bouche sur moi comme ça, » continue de lui susurrer vicieusement John et Sherlock sanglote presque. Les mots de son amant accroissent sa sensibilité comme pas permis. « Ta magnifique _magnifique_ bouche. »

« John, » miaule Sherlock, aspirant profondément le pouce du blond dans sa bouche, y plaquant sa langue alors que son bassin entame un rythme plus erratique. « _John_. »

« Et tu sais, Amour, » souffle John, se penchant plus près et étirant ses lèvres en un sourire du Chat de Cheschire. « J'ai la ferme intention de te retourner la faveur. »

Et c'est tout ce qu'il fallait.

Ses hanches se projettent en avant sans la moindre coordination et Sherlock crie, incapable de rester silencieux tandis que son orgasme explose et le ravage, vague après vague d'un plaisir béat. John n'arrête pas de le toucher et de le caresser, chuchotant des mots doux. Sherlock geint et tremble et tente de s'en remettre, concentré sur les poèmes sans forme de son petit-ami et le plaisir centrifuge qui lui retourne merveilleusement le ventre. Des jours et des jours de frustration le libèrent, le laissant sec et dégonflé. Il soupire de soulagement, son corps frémit et bat, comme si son cœur se trouvait partout à la fois.

La dernière seconde de jouissance lui prend toute son énergie et Sherlock tombe tête la première, pressant son front contre le ventre de John, gémissant tranquillement en ôtant sa main de son érection fanée. De mini-tremblements de terre parcourent encore son organisme en saccades. Le silence règne dans la petite chambre d'hôtel tandis que Sherlock reprend son souffle, haletant sur la chair moite, appréciant les doigts de John dans ses cheveux qui le guident peu à peu vers la réalité, planant encore d'extase.

« Viens par-ici, » l'invite John après un long moment, le ton doux ne fait que le plonger plus encore dans son état de relaxation totale. « Viens là, plus haut. »

Bougeant mollement et prudemment, le corps encore trop sensible et fébrile, Sherlock rampe à quatre pattes vers la tête de lit et s'effondre à la droite de John avec un _huff_ maladroit. Il se sent sur un petit nuage, tout chaud et tout content, se blottissant contre le bras tendu de John.

« C'était la meilleure des surprises, » dit le blond en égarant un baiser sur la tempe du génie. « Sérieusement. »

« Mm, » fredonne paresseusement Sherlock, les paupières mi-closes. Il s'abandonne à John Watson, il a l'impression d'être alcoolisé par son amour pour son partenaire. Il prend une pause dans ses réflexions et lève un seul œil ouvert. « Quelle surprise ? »

« Enfoiré, » glousse John, piquant ses doigts entre les côtes du prodige et gagnant un couinement plaintif. « Toutes les surprises. Elles étaient toutes magiques. »

« Bien, » répond Sherlock en baillant, mirant les prunelles endormies de John. « Tout ce que je voulais était te rendre heureux. »

« Tu me rends heureux chaque jour qui passe. » John joint ses lèvres à celles de Sherlock avant de le presser contre son flanc et de l'y installer. Sherlock tire les couvertures sur leurs corps rassasiés et se réjouit de leur chaleur pour la nuit, se demandant distraitement si la poche de glace est toujours ficelée à l'épaule de John. Il décide que ce n'est pas le moment de s'en préoccuper.

« Hey, » murmure John dans ses boucles. « Hey, Amour. »

« Hm ? »

« Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là. »

« Hm. »

John rit. « Parlons-en plutôt demain. »

Ou du moins, c'est ce que Sherlock croit entendre car lorsque John prononce ces paroles, le brun est déjà complètement endormi.

* * *

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _MERCI D'AVOIR LU ! Ma page tumblr n'est qu'amour ! Rejoignez-nous ! XO !__

Chapitre 17 le mercredi 14 mars !

D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;)


	17. Chapitre 17

Bienvenue pour le dix-septième chapitre !

Je ne fais que traduire le recueil de la merveilleuse Mssmithlove dont vous pouvez retrouver la version originale sur AO3 : / series / 224537

Fanny : Admettons, l'amour commence à montrer le bout de son nez ;p Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant !

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _JE SAIS QUE JE SUIS EN RETARD D'UN JOUR ! JE SUIS DESOLEE !__

 _ _Comme d'habitude : MERCI INFINIMENT à ma chère et merveilleuse ishaveforsherl!Tu me tiens la tête hors de l'eau, babe ! JE T'AIME !__

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

 **Si vous n'avez pas pour habitude de lire les notes de fin, je vous invite chaudement à le faire pour cette fois !**

Enjoy !

* * *

 **J'aimerai Probablement Toujours Tes Mains Autour De Mon Cou**

 **Chapitre 17**

« Okay alors, je ne sais pas comment dire ça sans que ça sonne horriblement bizarre et que les choses deviennent à leur tour bizarres. Je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit devienne bizarre. »

Levant les yeux alors qu'il délaçait ses baskets, grimaçant en sentant ses chaussettes gorgées d'eau glisser vicieusement sur le sol en linoleum, John observe son coéquipier en fronçant les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Balançant son poids, debout face au banc sur lequel est assis John dans les vestiaires, Paul a les paupières écarquillées et zieute de côté avec inconfort, ses doigts tournicotent autour de l'ourlet de son pull. « Je ne veux pas que ce soit bizarre. »

Ça a été une longue soirée d'orage et John n'est pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes pour le moment. L'irritation titille sa nuque tandis que la transpiration et la pluie refroidit progressivement son corps. Il veut tout simplement rentrer à la maison et prendre une douche brûlante.

« Ouais, j'avais compris, » acquiesce-t-il en agitant la main pour faire signe à Paul de poursuivre, front plissé par le comportement étrange de son ami. « Qu'est-ce qui va rendre les choses bizarres ? »

« Tu lui as dit ?! » entonne Mike en balançant un bras autour du cou de Paul. Il le secoue dans tous les sens en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, ses joues rondes rougies par l'entraînement éreintant. « Tu lui as dit pour ce soir ?! »

« Bon sang, _lâche_ -moi, » se plaint Paul en faisant mine de frapper Mike dans les côtes. « Ugh et tu pues, au fait. »

« Oi, je vais me laver avant la boîte, » répond Mike, impassible, en fourrageant ses doigts dans ses mèches toujours trempées de sueur pour les essuyer sur l'avant de son maillot tel le gentleman qu'il est. « Je vais me faire tout beau pour notre sortie, pas vrai ? »

« Une boîte ? » John hausse un sourcil. Un sourire menace d'étirer sa bouche, l'intérêt piqué au vif. « Quelle boîte ? »

« Tu ne lui as pas dit ?! » s'insurge Mike. « Mec, il doit _savoir_! »

« Uh- » commence Paul avant de s'interrompre, le regard voyageant entre John et Mike avant que Mike ne tranche en soufflant d'ennui dans sa direction puis rayonne dans celle de John comme s'il avait eu l'idée la plus brillante de tous les temps, une expression habituelle chez le joueur de rugby.

« On sort dans une boîte, ce soir, et toi et Sherlock venez avec nous ! »

Un éclat de rire emporte la bouche de John, l'enthousiasme de Mike est ridiculement contagieux. « C'est donc ça ? »

« Um- » essaie encore Paul, semblant toujours tiraillé par quelque chose avant que Mike ne se penche d'un air de conspirateur.

« Une boîte _gay_ , » chuchote-t-il à moitié, esquissant la mimique de quelqu'un qui vient d'avouer un très vilain secret, l'exhortant du menton à prendre le train en marche puisque c'est un plan du tonnerre. « Ça va être génial. »

« D'accord. » John glousse toujours, offrant un haussement d'épaules à Paul car ils ne peuvent tout bonnement rien refuser à un Mike Stamford aussi surexcité, non pas qu'il ait de toute manière envie de dire non. Il n'est pas allé dans une boîte depuis des lustres et il cherche constamment de nouvelles idées pour sortir son petit-ami de leur chambre. Il ne sait absolument pas si Sherlock a déjà mis les pieds dans une boîte, mais est-ce important ? Ce sera une nouvelle expérience pour le génie. John sourit en y pensant et se tourne vers Paul. « Eh bien, ça a l'air amusant. Pourquoi serait-ce bizarre ? »

« Euh- parce que... » marmonne Paul, fouillant des yeux les alentours en se frottant le crâne. « Um... Irene nous a invités ? »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonne John, inclinant la tête avec une surprise amusée. « Alors comme ça, tu chattes avec Irene ? »

Paul se balance sur ses talons alors que Mike ricane. « Un peu. »

« _Tout_ le _temps_ , » commente Mike en roulant affectueusement ses globes oculaires dans leurs orbites, une œillade omnisciente destinée à John et le pouce pointé sur leur coéquipier. « Ce petit branleur pense que son béguin pour une lesbienne chaude comme l'enfer va l'amener quelque part. C'est adorable. »

« Ferme-la ! Je n'ai pas de béguin pour elle ! » argue Paul, les oreilles rosies par l'accusation et gesticulant pour se défaire de la poigne de Mike. Il fourre hâtivement son sac sur son épaule, ignorant le rire de son ami. « Ferme-la, » répète-t-il. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Bien sûûûûûr que non, » chantonne Mike avec un rictus. « Je te crois sur parole. »

« Tu es le pire de tous, tu sais ça ? » rétorque Paul, avant de se détourner en faveur de John, lassé, ignorant de son mieux l'idiot à ses côtés. « Alors ? Vous venez ou pas ? »

Il est impossible de ne pas rire de ce spectacle burlesque, ce qui n'arrange en rien la bouderie de Paul. « Peu importe, » grince-t-il en s'avançant vers la porte. « Vous n'êtes que des connards. »

« Aw, allez, Paul ! » s'écrie Mike, saisissant son propre sac et se pressant à sa suite en riant à gorge déployée. « Ne sois pas comme ça ! Je suis sûr qu'elle te laissera tirer ton coup un de ces jours ! » Il tourbillonne sur lui-même et marche à reculons le temps de lancer à sourire à John. « À ce soir, Johnny Boy ! N'oublie pas d'en parler à Sherlock ! » Il atteint la sortie, ouvre le battant à la volée et rejoint Paul.

« Quelle bande de couillons, nos coéquipiers, » grommelle Greg, se laissant tomber à côté de John pour défaire ses chaussures. « Leur manque de maturité défie toute logique. »

John pouffe, se débarrassant de ses baskets et passant ses pieds par les jambes de son jogging trempé. « Je n'ai pas envie de briser les espoirs de Paul mais Mike a raison. Un béguin pour une fille qui aime les filles, ça ne conduit nulle part. »

Il ne mentionne pas qu'il se moque un peu d'Irene. Elle a cet étrange lien avec Sherlock que John ne comprend pas. Il ne la déteste pas pour autant. C'est juste qu'il...

« Eh, je ne suis pas convaincu que ce soit pour Irene que Paul craque, » ricane Greg, jetant un clin d'œil à John comme s'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

John réfléchit une seconde. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu n'as vraiment rien remarqué ? »

« Remarquer quoi ? »

« Ah, » opine Greg, s'adossant au mur pour se donner un air nonchalant, enfouissant ses affaires d'entraînement dans son sac. « Peu importe. »

« Hey, non, allez, » râle John, zippant le sien et fusillant son ami du regard. « Tu dois me le dire, maintenant. »

Haussant les épaules avec une indifférence feinte, Greg se lève. « Je suppose que nous verrons ce qu'il en est ce soir. »

« Tu viens ? » sourit le blond, secouant la tête, quelque peu incrédule. « Je suis choqué, Cap. Tu ne nous accompagnes plus dans nos virées, ces derniers temps. »

« Myc est en déplacement hors de Londres, » glousse Greg. « Et quand le copain n'est pas là... »

« … l'autre sert de babysitter au petit-frère dudit copain ? » le taquine John, riant quand Greg lève les yeux au ciel.

« Hey, ce n'est plus mon job, maintenant que tu es là. » Greg le pointe du doigt, luttant pour ne pas sourire.

C'est au tour de John de lever les yeux au ciel. « Je ne suis pas une babysitter, » rouspète-t-il, indigné à l'idée de sortir avec Sherlock Holmes pour autre chose que son coup de foudre inconditionnel.

Son capitaine se contente de rire, secouant la tête et s'avançant à son tour vers la sortie. « À ce soir, Johnny Boy. »

« Oi, cette conversation n'est pas terminée ! » l'apostrophe John mais la seule réponse qu'il obtient est le gloussement de Greg derrière la porte.

Soupirant lourdement, John sort son téléphone de sa poche et passe la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule. Son estomac gargouille en tapant un message pour demander à son colocataire ce qu'il veut pour dîner. Ses pieds le conduisent déjà dehors en pilote automatique, tentant et échouant de deviner ce que son amant va penser de leur programme de la soirée.

* * *

Couché, inerte, sur le lit, ses longues jambes étendues et relaxées, les doigts en cloche sous ses jolies lèvres boudeuses, Sherlock est aussi beau et paresseux que lorsque John est parti ce matin, allongé sur les couvertures tel un souverain indolent complètement exténué par sa journée à ne rien faire.

C'est dingue que la simple vue de ce garçon brillant fasse encore et toujours tambouriner le cœur de John. Un sourire affectueux point toujours au coin de ses lèvres en apercevant cette grande perche sur les draps. Il lance son sac sur la chaise de son bureau et se traîne jusqu'au lit.

« Salut, toi, » murmure-t-il, pressant un baiser sur la joue de Sherlock et s'installant à côté de lui. Il appose une main sur le ventre de son petit-ami et se dresse sur un coude pour profiter de ce si beau spectacle.

Sherlock sursaute légèrement, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu John rentrer. Il tourne juste assez la tête pour regarder directement le joueur de rugby. Ses yeux gris sont sombres et encore à moitié recouverts de ses paupières, mais s'adoucissent immédiatement, adorable dans son t-shirt à manches longues froissé et son bas de pyjama dépareillé.

« Que fais-tu ? » chuchote John, une chaleur niaise se répand dans ses membres, tentant de préserver la quiétude ambiante en parlant bas, avec des mots paisibles. C'est à peine s'il se retient de se lover autour du génie tel une vigne.

« Je pense, » répond Sherlock avec une pointe d'ennui dans la voix. Il s'appuie contre le toucher de John, là où ses doigts ont rejoint ses boucles sauvages, massant son cuir chevelu en cercles langoureux.

Pouffant, John frotte son nez à la pommette de Sherlock, convaincu que quand Sherlock dit « penser », il veut en réalité dire « dormir ». Il se laisse aller à caresser la peau veloutée de son partenaire. « À quoi pensais-tu ? »

« Comment va ton épaule ? »

Le changement de sujet renforce ses doutes sur la sieste hypothétique que faisait Sherlock. Mais John n'insiste pas, roule pour s'asseoir et lève haut son bras, pointant le plafond et amorçant des mouvements rotatifs d'avant en arrière. « Très bien, » dit-il, extatique, car elle _va_ très bien. Elle ne le dérange presque plus. Le bleu s'est même résorbé en un jaune vert peu ragoutant. « J'ai lancé la balle, aujourd'hui, et l'entraîneur a dit que je pourrais reprendre les tacles d'ici quelques jours. Je devrais être prêt à tout démolir pour le match du week-end prochain. »

Quelque chose semblable à de l'inquiétude traverse les iris vertes avant que Sherlock ne rendosse son masque d'indifférence, un stoïcisme froid qui ne trompe pas John Watson un seul instant. Il connaît bien trop les traits de son petit-ami, désormais. « Eh bien, il ne faut pas trop exagérer, » annonce hautainement Sherlock, inspectant un défaut invisible de la couette comme si la conversation ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, refusant de poser ses pupilles sur John. « On ne sait jamais quel genre de blessure peut découler d'une complication. »

« Conseil noté et apprécié, » sourit John, espérant être rassurant tout en sous-entendant qu'il ne comprend pas ce dont il est question ici. Même s'il ne veut pas inquiéter son petit-ami, John aime en quelque sorte que Sherlock se fasse du souci et prenne soin de lui. Et il aime tout autant quand l'autre essaie de nier. C'est incroyablement adorable. Voilà pourquoi John ne peut pas laisser voir qu'il comprend en fait parfaitement le petit jeu de Sherlock. « Je ferai attention et m'assurerai que l'entraîneur reste sur ses gardes. »

« Fais comme tu veux, » réplique Sherlock en accompagnant ses paroles d'un mouvement dédaigneux de poignet, comme s'il était impossible que quoi que ce soit soit plus ennuyeux que cette discussion. Mais John connaît bien la vérité et saisit l'opportunité pour se rallonger et câliner le prodige, promettant silencieusement qu'il fera plus attention à son épaule durant les prochaines semaines, qu'il se ménagera. Pour Sherlock.

Le génie se pelotonne plus près, embrassant le front de John. Ces démonstrations d'affection deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes et spontanées depuis la surprise de Sherlock, la semaine dernière, et John lui sourit, enlaçant sa taille. « Espèce de larve, » l'embête-t-il quand Sherlock baille dramatiquement. « Allez, lève-toi. Nous avons quelque chose de prévu, ce soir. »

Le front de Sherlock se plisse de confusion et John s'assoit. « Ah bon ? »

« Oui, » répond John avec un sourire malicieux, sautant du lit et se dirigeant vers son armoire. « Programme chargé. »

Il peut presque entendre son colocataire mordre à l'hameçon et se résoudre à la curiosité. « Quel est-il ? »

Passant son maillot par-dessus sa tête et le jetant dans le panier à linge sale, John sourit par-dessus son épaule. « Tu ferais bien de réfléchir à comment tu vas t'habiller, beau gosse. Je t'emmène dehors, ce soir. »

Les yeux gris de Sherlock paraissent s'embrumer quelque peu, fixant un long moment les omoplates du blond, se traînant lentement le long des muscles de son dos et se noyant dans le creux de ses reins plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de revenir à lui, semblant tout juste entendre les mots de John, s'entortillant dans la couette pour s'asseoir, visiblement intrigué, un rictus au coin des lèvres. « Dehors ? » demande-t-il, la prunelle luisante, balançant ses jambes sur le rebord du matelas. « Dehors où ? »

Décidant de le laisser mijoter avant de répondre, John choisit plutôt d'ôter son short de rugby, ne gardant plus que son boxer moulant. Il cherche dans ses chemises, concentré sur l'étalage de vêtements devant lui pour ignorer en son âme et conscience son amant qui vibre presque de curiosité derrière lui. Il est inutile de s'exhiber ainsi devant Sherlock alors qu'ils sortent déjà officiellement ensemble, il le sait. Mais Dieu Tout-Puissant, il adore taquiner Sherlock Holmes et le fait que ce garçon lui ait confié plus d'une fois aimer le corps sculpté de John rend plutôt difficile de ne pas dévoiler sa peau à chaque occasion et se dévêtir ainsi, informant à demi-mots son petit-ami que ce qui les attend ce soir est fort amusant.

« Où allons-nous ? » réessaie Sherlock, mais John ne rate pas le manque de souffle dans son timbre et avant qu'il puisse se retourner ou répondre, de longs bras s'enroulent autour de ses épaules et une grande silhouette se presse à son dos. Un nez froid appuie contre son épiderme sous l'oreille et des baisers tombent dans son cou. « Dis-moi où nous allons. »

Verrouillant tendrement ses mains aux avant-bras de Sherlock, John laisse sa tête rouler en arrière et la cale sur l'épaule de son partenaire, lui souriant d'un air complice, savourant l'étreinte. « Tu aimes danser ? » murmure-t-il, frottant ses paumes sur les brachioradiaux.

La chaleur dans les iris grises de Sherlock s'évapore tandis que son léger sourire disparaît. Il l'étudie un long moment, analysant de fond en comble le visage de John, de haut en bas, de gauche à droite, les pupilles dilatées par ses déductions et la compréhension avant de soupirer. Ses traits se durcissent froidement, se détachant de John et reculant d'un pas. « Oh, » grogne-t-il sèchement, toute trace de douceur anéantie. Ses pommettes aiguisées semblent presque pouvoir poignarder quelqu'un. « Tu as parlé à Irene. »

« J'ai parlé à Paul et Mike, en fait, » dit John en fronçant les sourcils, se rapprochant de son partenaire, déjà en deuil de son toucher aimant, mais Sherlock recule encore.

« Elle a invité ton équipe ?! » De la colère passe dans les yeux de Sherlock et il se détourne, refusant la main tendue de John et jetant les siennes au ciel. « Cette petite fouine- »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'étonne John, l'inquiétude naissant dans les pensées tandis que Sherlock fait les cent pas. « Elle te l'avait déjà proposé ? »

« Oui, et j'ai dit non, » aboie Sherlock, tempêtant jusqu'à son bureau et s'asseyant à sa chaise à grands renforts de fracas. « Nous n'irons pas. »

Debout au milieu de la chambre, en sous-vêtement, luttant contre le froid au creux de ses os, John est terriblement déconcerté, dévisageant le dos de son partenaire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sherlock bascule sur son siège. « Nous n'irons pas, » répète-t-il.

« Ouais, j'avais entendu, » mord John en retour. « Pourquoi pas ? Les mecs sont hyper excités à l'idée de sortir avec nous. Apparemment, Irene et Paul sont devenus bons amis. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas y aller ? »

Le génie avec lequel il partage cette chambre ne daigne pas le gratifier d'une réponse, préférant manipuler pléthore de lamelles d'échantillons sur son bureau. Il se penche sur la lentille de son microscope, comme si la conversation était définitivement close.

Le silence plombe la petite pièce. Cette paix tendre qui les englobait auparavant est complètement oblitérée. John mire les cheveux bouclés s'agiter en rythme avec les mouvements de leur propriétaire à seulement quelques mètres. Son corps à moitié nu est trop choqué pour réagir. Il se sent comme si Sherlock venait de lui claquer une porte au nez, son amant s'est hermétiquement fermé à toute conversation.

John a besoin d'une minute supplémentaire pour réellement comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Son esprit tourne toujours moins vite que celui de son partenaire. Il regroupe les piques acerbes et les changements d'attitude jusqu'à finalement y voir clair.

Puis John se retrouve à la merci d'un sourire d'adoration profonde qui menace de fendre sa face en deux.

« Sherlock Holmes, » chantonne-t-il. « Aurais-tu peur d'aller dans une boîte ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur, » s'éructe immédiatement Sherlock avant de se taire promptement et de redoubler d'effort pour l'ignorer. Il se penche sur l'instrument avec plus d'intensité, les épaules courbées et contractées. « Je n'irai pas. »

Mordant férocement sa lèvre inférieure pour contenir son air ridiculement mièvre, John s'approche de son compagnon à pas de loup, incapable d'empêcher son cœur de déborder d'une affection mielleuse, si niaise qu'il pourrait en mourir sur place. « Sherlock, » l'appelle-t-il encore, plus près, espérant secrètement être refoulé une nouvelle fois, amusé par ce petit jeu auquel joue sa tête de mule de copain.

« Hmph, » grommelle Sherlock pour seule réponse sans bouger d'un millimètre, comme gelé à son bureau.

« Amour, » réessaie John, se penchant pour apposer ses lèvres au sommet du crâne de Sherlock avant de susurrer tout bas à son oreille, attentif à ne toucher aucune autre partie de lui, peu enclin à briser le sort maintenant. « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas sortir danser avec moi ? »

Le reniflement de Sherlock est dérisoire, il s'appuie déjà contre John pour quémander son contact, les lèvres de John effleurent la coquille de son oreille. « Ce que font les gens dans les boîtes de nuit ne peut pas être appelé de la danse. »

Son argument est faible et l'est encore plus avec son ton essoufflé. John ne peut pas s'en empêcher. « Hm, tu as peut-être raison. C'est moins de la dans que du... » Il laissa phrase en suspens avant d'exhaler son haleine, ce qui ressemble plus à un gémissement qu'autre chose. « … _collé-serré_. » Ce n'est qu'un soupir ponctué d'un baiser mouillé sur la pommette de son amant. Puis il se redresse. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Expirant fébrilement, le regard de Sherlock s'assombrit alors qu'il scrute John de sous ses cils. « Je n'en sais rien, » murmure-t-il, passablement étourdi. « Je n'y suis jamais allé. »

« Et il est de notoriété publique que tu n'aimes pas les nouvelles choses, pas vrai ? » John sourit, traçant du doigt sa mâchoire aiguë.

« Non, » répond doucement Sherlock, accentuant le toucher. « Je ne veux juste pas aller dans une boîte. »

« Pourquoi pas, Amour ? »

« Parce que je-... » Sherlock hésite, baissant les yeux au sol, comme il a l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il est incertain, ce qu'il fait chaque fois qu'ils entreprennent quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de différent, quelque chose dont il n'a pas de donnée.

Quelque chose dont il ne pourra pas prédire le déroulement dès le moment où ils seront sortis de leur dortoir.

« Parce que... » l'encourage John, offrant silencieusement son soutien pour continuer, souhaitant tant que Sherlock se fasse confiance.

« Parce que je n'y suis jamais allé, » piaille Sherlock, se détournant de nouveau au profit de son microscope, son espace de sécurité, cherchant la lamelle qu'il fera semblant d'étudier ensuite. « Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre et je n'ai pas envie de le découvrir. D'après ce que j'ai lu et les vidéos que j'ai regardées, les boîtes de nuit sont bruyantes et sales et je préfère rester à la maison. C'est une raison suffisante pour toi ? »

Pas abattu ne serait-ce qu'un peu par la bouderie de son partenaire, John caresse tendrement ses bouclettes. « Sherlock, » ronronne-t-il tranquillement, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas rire affectueusement. « Tu ne sais pas danser ? »

Pivotant si vite sur sa chaise que John recule de surprise, Sherlock le jauge d'un œil incrédule et vexé. « Excuse-moi ? » interroge-t-il, une impériosité sans précédent dans ses iris bleues, la colonne vertébrale plus droit qu'une barre de fer, tirant sur l'ourlet de son t-shirt pour se donner plus de prestance, furieux et vaniteux. « Je _sais_ danser, merci bien. Ma mère m'a appris. »

« Alors c'est simplement parce que c'est nouveau ? » tente John, répertoriant cette importante information pour l'examiner prochainement. Il se focalise plutôt sur les propos de Sherlock, rassemblant les pièces du puzzle. « Tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre ? »

Soutenant longtemps son regard, les iris aussi claires que le cristal, Sherlock prend son temps avant d'opiner succinctement. Un tressautement de ses sourcils défie John de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Défi que John accepte bien volontiers. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur envahit sa cage thoracique. « Oh, Amour, » chuchote-t-il, les prunelles adoucies, suintant d'affection.

« Ne me prends pas en pitié, » crache Sherlock avant de soupirer. « Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile. Je dis juste que c'est une chose d'aller chez Mike, boire une bière et jouer à un jeu et que c'en est une autre d'aller dans un nouvel endroit bondé d'inconnus. C'est différent. Ce sera différent. »

John commence à comprendre et il doit se retenir de rejoindre son petit-ami, de l'envelopper de tout son amour et de ne plus jamais le lâcher. Comme Sherlock le dit lui-même, de le prendre en _pitié_. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, » essaie-t-il de l'apaiser, initiant un pas expérimental en avant. « Nous pouvons y faire exactement ce que nous faisons chez Mike et faire en sorte que les choses restent simples. »

« Mais c'est là le _problème_ , John, » se hérisse Sherlock. « Ce ne sera _pas_ simple. Il y a de nouvelles variables, qui incluent d'autres personnes, des _inconnus_. Comment peux-tu espérer quelque chose de similaire à une fête organisée par des gens que tu connais et qui ne comprend que des gens que tu connais alors que c'était déjà un coup de chance énorme pour moi d'être ac- »

La phrase se coupe brusquement quand Sherlock referme hâtivement la bouche, yeux écarquillés et paniqués en regardant John, déglutissant bruyamment. Son secret, ou ce qu'il croit encore être un secret, est dévoilé au grand jour, son partenaire peut voir ses insécurités comme si elles étaient braquées par un projecteur, ses inquiétudes s'illuminent telles des guirlandes décoratives.

Et John l'aime tellement à ce moment qu'il le dit presque. Il laisse presque nonchalamment échapper ces trois mots pour couvrir l'humiliation de Sherlock, laisse presque fuiter ses propres sentiments confidentiels d'une façon fort peu romantique. Mais _Seigneur_ , ça devient de plus en plus dur de le retenir de jour en jour car c'est la vérité. C'est la vérité et il en a _mal_ à l'intérieur.

Il est amoureux.

John Watson est amoureux de Sherlock Holmes.

Mais ce n'est pas l'heure, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour exprimer une telle chose car Sherlock le fixe comme une biche prise dans les phares d'une voitures, débattant visiblement pour savoir qui de John ou lui fuira le premier pas. Son regard se darde sur la porte puis revient à John. Ses orteils se contractent sur le sol, prêts à pousser, à le faire décoller au moindre signe de retour de flamme, prêt à courir si une complication se présente.

Et tout ce que John trouve à faire est de sourire, sans dire le moindre mot. Il sait qu'aucun des deux n'est prêt à les entendre. Son silence lui vaut une œillade circonspecte, ce qui est sûrement légitime au vu des circonstances. Mais pour l'instant, il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre car il sait ce qui se trame. Il le voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Il aimerait pourtant pouvoir croire qu'ils ont passé ce cap depuis un moment déjà. Pourvoir croire que Sherlock sait, désormais, la teneur de ce qu'il y a entre eux, comprend ce qu'il représente pour John Watson. Mais ce n'est apparemment pas encore le cas. Et même si le cœur de John menace de se fêler à l'idée que ce génie parfait ne connaisse toujours pas sa valeur, une chose n'en devient que plus évidente encore.

John va devoir lui montrer. Chaque minute de chaque jour, John va devoir montrer à Sherlock combien il est important.

S'accordant un moment pour rassembler ses pensées, John inspire un grand coup et s'avance. Il attrape Sherlock, toujours assis à son bureau, par les épaules et l'amène contre son torse. Il sent sa victoire lorsque le génie blottit son visage contre la peau nue du blond. Ses mains froides trouvent leur place dans le bas du dos de John et s'y installent, l'enserrant férocement.

« Sherlock, » murmure John, cajolant tendrement ses mèches de cheveux, choisissant ses mots avec précaution. « L'endroit où nous irons n'a pas d'importance. Les personnes que nous y rencontrerons n'ont pas d'importance. Ce qui se passera n'a pas d'importance. Je voudrai toujours de ça. Je voudrai toujours de toi. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de promesse, John, » soupire Sherlock, ses paroles étouffées contre la poitrine du blond. « Tu ne peux pas... Tu ne sais pas. »

« Je sais, » affirme gentiment John. « Et je peux te le promettre. »

Sherlock souffle, les doigts incurvés autour de la taille de John, frôlant de ses pouces l'élastique de son boxer. « Tu n'as pas vu comment ça se passe normalement. Les joueurs de rugby- »

« T'adorent, » l'interrompt John, s'empressant de resserrer son étreinte.

« Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance, » assène Sherlock. « Ce n'est pas représentatif de ce que font habituellement les autres. Ou disent. Ce n'est normalement pas ainsi que se comportent les gens lorsqu'ils me rencontrent. » Il respire et se laisse encore plus aller contre John. « Tu ne sais pas comment c'était, » articule-t-il tout bas. « Avant toi. Tout était différent. »

« Et tout dans ma vie était différent avant toi, » avoue John, attaquant les tempes de Sherlock de petits baisers. « Et maintenant, tout est exponentiellement meilleur. Et rien ni personne ne pourra faire ou dire quoi que ce soit qui changerait cet état de fait. Fais-moi confiance. »

« Je te fais confiance, » susurre Sherlock, se recroquevillant davantage.

« Je sais, » confirme John. « Et maintenant, je veux que tu te fasses confiance. Parce que je crois en toi et je pense que tu es merveilleux. Et rien de ce que tu pourrais faire ou dire ne me fera changer d'avis. »

« Tu tiens tellement à tester ta foi ? » grince Sherlock, bien qu'il se soit nettement ramolli et que sa voix soit moins acerbe, rigide et anxieuse. John prend cela pour un bon signe.

« Oui. Et je crois que ce soir serait un excellent test. »

Reculant en soupirant, Sherlock le regarde avec résignation. Ravalant une dernière protestation, il fixe John avec sérieux. « D'accord, » accorde-t-il, plissant le front. « Mais si c'est horrible- »

« Nous partirons, » le devance John. « Mais pour le moment, que dirais-tu de nous habiller ? Les gars seront là dans une heure. »

Profitant encore quelques seconde du confort de son torse, Sherlock finit par se redresser, roulant des yeux en voyant le sourire espiègle de John qui attrape son nécessaire de toilette et sort de la chambre.

* * *

La boîte est aussi chaude et bruyante que ce dont se souvient John. Des flashes de lumières multicolores se réverbèrent sur les murs et le plafond, peignant la foule de corps mouvants en vert, rose et violet. Les basses pulsent des immenses enceintes montées aux murs, au rythme de la mer de gens comme une seule et même vague.

En d'autres mots, c'est exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, en revanche, est que ce n'est pas la chose la plus intéressante de la salle. Et définitivement pas la plus attirante.

Comme d'habitude, Sherlock Holmes envoie valser tout le reste.

Souriant au garçon à côté de lui, John ne peut pas s'empêcher de zieuter une nouvelle fois ce mec sublime vêtu d'une chemise prune et d'un jean noir indécemment moulant, ce garçon qui s'est habillé sous les yeux de John et qui échauffe pourtant encore son sang, qui fait tambouriner son cœur alors qu'il resserre ses doigts autour de ceux du garçon. Il se sent légèrement arrogant d'avoir fait venir ce garçon, ce garçon est ici, ce garçon foutrement beau _appartient_ à John. Il ne peut pas quitter son amant des yeux, ne peut pas songer à autre chose que ses longs doigts entrelacés aux siens, ne peut pas croire que cette créature enchanteresse est sienne, avec ses boucles faussement négligées tombant sur son front, ses yeux acérés qui scintillent sous les projecteurs lorsqu'il regarde la foule.

Non, il ne regarde pas.

Il observe. Il étudie.

Il déduit.

Les iris argentées scannent attentivement les mouvements brouillons, de nouvelles salves d'informations s'offrent à chaque changement de couleur, son talent parcourt sa cervelle surdimensionnée à la vitesse de la lumière, et c'est merveilleux à voir.

« Hey, » sourit John à son partenaire, cognant son coude contre le bras de Sherlock et le déconcentrant dans son analyse. « Ça va ? »

Ses mèches indisciplinées s'agitent alors que le génie acquiesce. « Cet endroit est intéressant. »

« Wow. » John se balance sur ses talons. « Nous y sommes depuis seulement deux minutes et c'est déjà _intéressant_? Le reste de la soirée promet. »

Les joues pales rosissent. « Oui, eh bien certaines fois, les endroits où tu m'emmènes sont intéressants. » Sherlock feint l'ennui, guidant son regard de côté pour jauger John. « Ne t'attends pas à ce que ce soit toujours le cas. »

Souriant comme l'idiot transi d'amour qu'il est, John caresse la main dans la sienne. « Je n'aurais jamais cette audace, Amour. »

« Cette boîte est _géniale_! » hurle Mike derrière eux, encadré par Greg et Paul, ébahi par l'essaim avant de claquer sa paume dans le dos de Paul. « Allons acheter quelque chose à boire ! »

« Un martini, je te prie. » Irene se tient soudainement de l'autre côté de Sherlock, enroulant son bras autour du sien et l'entraînant avec elle en ricanant, balayant les protestations de John avant même qu'elles ne sortent de sa bouche, bien qu'il ne lâche pas pour autant la main de son compagnon. « Prenez-en deux, un pour moi et un pour mon magnifique rencard. »

« Excuse-moi ? » se hérisse John, sur le point de tirer Sherlock à lui et à lui seul, merci bien. Cette nuit est leur nuit, Sherlock est le magnifique rencard de _John_ et de plus, il a promis à Sherlock-

« Oh, calme-toi. » Irene lève les yeux au ciel d'un air dramatique. « Je ne vais pas te le piquer. » Elle évalue Sherlock d'un coup d'œil. « Pas avec un seul martini dans le sang, en tout cas. On risque d'en avoir besoin de plusieurs, n'est-ce pas, Amour ? »

« Arrête ça, » râle Sherlock sans pour autant s'emporter, il sait que ce n'est qu'une énième blague d'Irene.

« Tu adores quand je suis vilaine, » lui renvoie Irene, tout sourire, contente que Sherlock ait compris son manège.

« Vilaine est un synonyme de folle furieuse, te concernant. » Sherlock hausse un sourcil avant de suivre Irene qui est toujours accrochée à son bras, les yeux braqués sur la glorieuse silhouette de Sherlock Holmes.

N'est-ce pas _adorable_.

Bordel de merde.

Bordel de putain de _merde_.

C'est stupide, John sait que c'est stupide, pas seulement stupide mais foutrement _irrationnel_ de se méfier de la situation alors que les concernés sont deux gays de sexes opposés dont l'un appartient à John Watson, cœur, corps et âme. Et pourtant, cette bête qui hiberne dans sa cage, si tranquille depuis un moment, commence à s'éveiller de son profond sommeil, s'étirer, gratter le sol, se lever en titubant. Elle ne se donne même pas la peine d'étudier la scène de plus près avant de grogner, raclant son pelage contre les barreaux de métal, prête à se parer du vert de la jalousie, ce vert moche et colérique, libérant sa rage aux quatre coins de sa prison, ne désirant que déchaîner les enfers.

John doit pomper dans ses efforts pour ne pas perdre son sang froid, déterminé à ignorer les tensions nerveuses qui font tressauter sa peau, le feu liquide qui coule dans ses veines.

Car Irene est juste... parfaite, pas vrai ? Aux côtés de Sherlock, toute en angles et en courbes, mélange complexe de lumière et d'ombre, exactement comme le génie, magnifique et brillante, avec une sorte d'aura mystérieuse qui l'enveloppe à chaque geste, reflet presque identique de Sherlock Holmes.

Ça rend John complètement _furieux_.

Et il sait que c'est absurde. Il le sait. Son côté rationnel _le sait_.

Et malgré tout, l'autre côté, le côté irrationnel, la brute jalouse ne semble pas vouloir intégrer ce fait et préfère ancrer férocement ses griffes dans le sol. La main de Sherlock toujours dans celle de John presse et le corps à côté du sien pivote vers lui. Le front de Sherlock appuie sur la tempe de John et un doux rire s'insinue à son oreille. Et juste comme ça, le monstre dans sa poitrine souffle et bat retraite en soupirant, insatisfaite mais suffisamment apaisée pour rester tranquille, autorisant John à profiter de la chaleur qui émane de ce simple point de contact qu'il partage avec son amour.

« Vous êtes ridicules, » essaie de rouspéter John en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Sherlock, se galvanisant du fait que Sherlock partage sa chaleur avec lui et non avec Irene, ce qui est _stupide_ , Seigneur il le sait, mais ça n'empêche pas un élan de plaisir de s'amonceler dans sa nuque.

« Non, _elle_ est ridicule, » argue Sherlock, souriant toujours contre la joue de John. C'est un détail si insignifiant, un toucher si normal qu'ils s'offrent et pourtant, John ne pourrait pas être plus reconnaissant à Sherlock de l'inclure dans l'échange et de lui accorder un moment pour respirer un grand coup et se détendre, pour réprimer le volcan d'acide dans sa poitrine.

Il ne doit s'inquiéter de rien. Irene, bien que sublime, n'est pas une menace pour sa relation. Personne ne l'est. Pas quand leur connexion est si forte.

De plus, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour montrer à Sherlock combien John est un petit-ami jaloux. John n'est même pas sûr de le savoir lui-même, terrifié de découvrir à quel point il l'est, inquiet de cette possessivité à l'égard du génie avec lequel il vit, ce besoin d'être constamment à ses côtés, cette douleur persistante jusqu'à ce qu'il le sert contre lui, le sente et le revendique. C'est un sentiment que John n'a jamais expérimenté de sa vie, jusqu'à ce premier jour de fac, jusqu'à l'alcool et Victor Trevor et Irene Adler.

Jusqu'à Sherlock putain de Holmes.

Alors pour l'instant, il va garder son sang-froid, rester maître de lui-même, laisser passer car la dernière chose qu'il veut est de ruiner cette soirée prometteuse avec son sexy petit-copain et ses meilleurs amis pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'un faux flirt entre son partenaire et une personne aussi jolie qu'attirante.

« Et vous êtes mignons à en vomir, » s'exaspère Irene, mimant l'ennui et le dégoût avant de tirer impérieusement Sherlock à elle. « Allez, viens. Paie-moi un verre. »

Soupirant lourdement, Sherlock cède et John lâche sa main à contrecœur, plus calme qu'il ne l'était précédemment, ignorant le grondement interne de la bête qu'il ne parvient pas totalement à tempérer. Aussi s'oblige-t-il à n'écouter que son côté rationnel.

« On vient avec vous, » s'exclame joyeusement Mike, pointant Paul du menton. Celui-ci leur emboîte le pas et jette un coup d'œil en arrière pour s'adresser à John et Greg.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ? »

« Une pinte, ce serait top, » sourit John, un rictus forcé, faisant abstraction des ongles rouge sang agrippés à la peau porcelaine de Sherlock, inspirant silencieusement et expirant lentement. « Merci, » lance-t-il entre ses dents, refusant que ses instincts primaires prennent le dessus et qu'il accoure après Sherlock pour l'enfermer entre ses bras.

« Pas de problème, » répond gaiement Paul. Pour le plus grand soulagement de John, il attrape la main d'Irene pour l'entraîner au bar, loin de Sherlock. « Ne nous perdons pas dans la foule, okay ? »

« La chaîne des potes ! » s'écrie Mike, crochetant le coude de Sherlock au sien. « Je ne peux pas paumer mon équipier dans une boîte. J'ai besoin de toi pour le week-end prochain, mec ! »

Riant, Sherlock se laisse conduire. John peut enfin respirer serein sans les mains baladeuses d'Irene sur son compagnon. Tout va bien. Tout.

Et alors qu'il se détourne en quête de places assises avec Greg, des yeux verts appellent les siens, un peu plus bleus et écarquillés l'espace d'une seconde, juste assez longtemps pour que John le remarque et que sa poitrine s'emplisse d'anxiété. Il voit de l'inquiétude sur le visage de Sherlock avant que ses traits changent et quelque chose d'indifférent et froid, quelque chose de minutieusement illisible.

John, cependant, n'est pas dupe.

« On se retrouve dans une minute, d'accord ? » dit doucement John, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres, hochant la tête vers la piste de danse et haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif. « Je te dois une leçon de danse, après tout. »

Le badinage semble détendre les épaules de Sherlock. Son expression neutre laisse place à une bouche pincée d'hilarité et un roulement de globes oculaires affectueux avant que le brun ne suive Mike pour de bon. « Pas besoin de leçon, John Watson, » jette-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant tournoyer sur ses talons et de lui offrir un clin d'œil. « Je pense plutôt que _tu_ vas apprendre des choses, ce soir. »

« Sale gosse, » pouffe John en retour, gagnant un gloussement avant que Sherlock ne disparaisse pour de bon dans la masse de gens avec les autres.

Les muscles du cou de John relâchent leur tension, une chaleur s'installe dans ses entrailles. Il n'aime rien plus au monde que taquiner et flirter avec Sherlock Holmes.

« Allons trouver une table. » Greg lui tape une main dans le dos et il sursaute.

John opine, surveillant toujours son amant se frayer un passage à travers la foule tout en suivant Greg, manquant de peu de foncer à plusieurs reprises dans son coéquipier. Son pouls accélère pour une raison tout à fait différente, désormais. Son corps vibre des promesses de cette soirée, extatique à l'idée de traîner le cadet Holmes sur le dancefloor et de lui montrer ce qu'on danse dans une boîte de nuit.

Ils trouvent une table et y prennent place, juste un peu à l'écart de l'attroupement. John se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour espérer voir par-delà la mer de personnes. Il est content que l'établissement choisi par Irene ne soit pas tout à fait un club, plutôt un bar avec un grand espace de danse. Il tente de garder les pupilles sur Sherlock au comptoir, comme un fou, incapable d'être séparé de son petit-ami plus d'une seconde, prévoyant déjà de s'entortiller autour de lui telle une pieuvre jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient retrouvé la tranquillité de leur chambre. Mais ses pensées sont interrompues.

« Alors, » commence Greg et John se tourne pour le regarder, un peu irrité d'être ainsi coupé dans ses plans. « Comment comptes-tu arrêter ça ? »

John plisse impatiemment le front. Il n'a pas le temps pour décrypter des conversations codées avec son capitaine alors que les magnifiques fesses de son petit-ami sont trop loin de lui pour qu'il puisse les toucher. « Arrêter quoi ? »

Son ton est plus acerbe que prévu mais Greg ne prend pas la mouche, comprenant que son ami est légèrement sur les nerfs. « Ça, » répond-il comme si c'était plus clair, agitant la main vers l'amoncellement de danseurs par-dessus lesquels ils peuvent encore apercevoir Sherlock, appuyé au bar à côté d'Irene, à moitié allongée sur le comptoir, semblant draguer la barmaid avec virulence, mettant tous ses atouts en avant. « J'ai vu comment il t'a regardé avant de partir avec Irene et les garçons. Tu dois t'en occuper avant de ne plus rien y pouvoir, mec. »

Troublé, John dévisage son ami un long moment, toujours déstabilisé par sa crise de jalousie de plus tôt. Ses terminaisons nerveuses sous sa peau sont encore à vif de ses tourments internes. Et maintenant, Greg l'observe comme s'il... comme s'il savait quelque chose que John est sûr et certain de ne jamais avoir divulgué à quiconque et qu'il n'est pas convaincu de devoir avouer pour l'instant.

« Je... ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce dont tu parles, » articule prudemment John, peu enclin à discuter à bâton rompu de sujets privées concernant son partenaire.

Se frottant la face d'un air fatigué, comme s'il se préparait à dire quelque chose d'essentiel à l'avenir de l'humanité, Greg hausse les épaules. « J'appelle ça le regard du Condamné, » commence-t-il, inclinant le menton vers le bar pour désigner à nouveau Sherlock. « Mycroft avait exactement le même pendant les deux premiers mois de notre relation avant que je me rende compte de ce que ça voulait dire. »

« Le... quoi ? » interroge stupidement John.

Greg lace ses doigts sur ses genoux, les coudes sur les cuisses en soupirant pensivement. « Les frères Holmes sont absolument brillants, » proclame-t-il et John songe qu'ils vont ravoir la même conversation qu'il y a quelques mois déjà, mais Greg secoue la tête. « Et pourtant, ils sont tous les deux incroyablement et adorablement idiots. »

Un éclat de rire s'empare de John qui sourit à son coéquipier, enfin sur la même longueur d'onde, réalisant ce dont ils parlent concrètement et combien ils ont en commun. « Mon Dieu, à qui le dis-tu, » confirme John en branlant du chef. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien avoir dans le crâne ? »

Gloussant de bon cœur, Greg jette les mains en l'air. « C'est un mystère irrésolu. » Il lève affectueusement les yeux au ciel. « La première fois que j'ai proposé un rendez-vous à Mycroft, il a grimacé. Vraiment grimacé. J'ai honnêtement cru avoir mal interprété les moments qu'on avait passé ensemble, qu'il n'était en fait pas du tout intéressé par moi. C'était hyper douloureux, j'ai cru que je faisais une crise cardiaque. J'étais tellement déçu que je l'ai à peine entendu accepter. »

Son sourire est triste et John attend.

« Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il a eu le même regard quand on a tout prévu officiellement. Mais je ne faisais pas attention, j'étais trop extatique. Mais quand je suis passé le chercher et qu'il a ouvert le porte... Merde. C'était abominable, John. »

« J'imagine, » respire John, sachant pertinemment que Greg ne peut pas l'entendre avec la musique trop forte qui s'échappe des enceintes, mais ça n'a pas d'importance puisque son capitaine continue.

« Ça m'a pris une paire de semaines pour comprendre ce que c'était. Le regard du Condamné. » Greg souffle. « Un homme résigné à son destin. Comme si chaque minute passée à faire ce que je suggérais était la minute à laquelle je réaliserais ma monumentale erreur. Qu'il n'était pas ce que je voulais. Qu'il ne, comme il me l'a souligné, valait pas le coup. »

Le cœur de John se plombe dans sa cage thoracique. Le regard du Condamné. N'est-ce pas parfait pour décrire ce que fait Sherlock quand John propose de sortir ?

« Tu vois, Mycroft et Sherlock, j'en suis persuadé maintenant que j'ai vu ton Holmes faire la même chose, croient qu'ils ne sont pas normaux. » Greg baisse la tête d'un air résigné. « Ils croient qu'ils ne méritent pas d'être aimés. Et ils croient qu'à tout instant de nos relations, on va s'en rendre compte. Qu'on découvrira qu'ils sont anormaux et qu'on les abandonnera. »

« C'est... » bégaie John mais il se coupe, ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. C'est... exactement ça ? C'est... complètement déchirant de savoir que quelqu'un peut ressentir une telle chose ? C'est... ce qui s'approche probablement le plus de la vérité ? « … horrible. »

« Franchement, oui, » acquiesce Greg. « Mais avec un peu de conviction, ils vont se sortir de ce cercle vicieux. Enfin, c'est déjà fait pour Mycroft. » Son sourire triste s'est évaporé et un rictus satisfait l'a remplacé. « Cet homme, je te jure. Ça a mis du temps, mais j'y suis parvenu à force de répétitions. » Greg ricane effrontément. « Et beaucoup de sexe, aussi. »

John s'étouffe de rire, complètement pris au dépourvu. « Putain, mec. »

« Hey, je te donne les clé du succès, » Greg présente ses paumes comme pour se dédouaner de toute responsabilité, riant comme un gosse. « Ne te moque pas. »

« Oh mon Dieu, » pouffe John en cognant l'épaule de son ami ridicule, bien qu'il doive admettre qu'il a raison sur toute la ligne. Et une sensation inconfortable se creuse dans le bas-ventre de John.

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était nouveau, mais John n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi sous cet angle. Ça devient tellement clair, avec les mots de Greg. Il n'était jamais parvenu à le formuler, auparavant.

Sherlock croit que John va l'abandonner.

À n'importe quel moment, à n'importe quelle prise de conscience inopinée, à n'importe quelle nouvelle expérience que John proposera, Sherlock se braque et tente à tout prix d'éviter ce qu'il pense inéluctable. Les fêtes, les repas, les matches, tout ce pour quoi Sherlock ne s'excitait guère, tout ce à quoi il essayait de ne pas assister, essayait de se trouver des excuses, luttait avant de finalement baisser les bras et de poser sur John des regards anxieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne ses marques et que ses angoisses se volatilisent.

Oh Seigneur, la réalisation _fait mal_.

Il le pense vraiment, Sherlock Holmes croit vraiment et sincèrement qu'il trompe John depuis tout ce temps, le piège en se faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'il pense que John veut, quelqu'un que John pourrait aimer.

Oh Seigneur.

Pressant sa main contre sa poitrine dans une faible tentative d'arrêter les galops de son cœur, John inspire profondément, ravale cette réalisation douloureuse, le regard planté au sol. Il prend le temps de tout assimiler, se laisse emplir de colère, d'horreur et de peine du simple fait que ce garçon... ce type brillant, absolument fantastique, mortellement beau ne _sache_ pas... ne _réalise_ pas...

Nom de Dieu.

Sherlock Holmes est un abruti fini.

Un abruti dont John est _fou_. Complètement et totalement, corps et âme, indubitablement et incontestablement, John est amoureux de Sherlock.

Pas de tours de passe-passe. Pas d'illusions. Pas de fausses idées.

John est dingue de ce garçon qui est certes intelligent mais de toute évidence pas assez, puisqu'il croit sincèrement avoir trompé John pour le faire l'aimer.

Et Sherlock ose traiter _John_ d'idiot.

« Je m'attelle à ma tâche, » réplique finalement John à la question silencieuse de Greg. Son capitaine est assez bon pour lui laisser un moment supplémentaire de recueillement. « Je déteste savoir qu'il se sent ainsi. C'est tellement loin de la vérité. »

« Je sais, » opine sympathiquement Greg. « Mais tu sembles ne pas t'en sortir trop mal. »

« Tout se passe très bien, jusqu'à ce que je propose quelque chose de nouveau, » concède John en soupirant. « Et puis c'est retour à la case départ. »

« Ça passera, » lui affirme Greg. « Un jour, il sera suffisamment à l'aise avec ses propres sentiments et les tiens. Il finira par oublier de s'inquiéter. »

« Ouais. » John relève les yeux pour constater que Sherlock est toujours au bar. Dieu Tout-Puissant, rien que l'arrière de son crâne est déjà si beau, ces boucles tombant sur la peau de porcelaine, ces épaules carrées courbées vers l'avant, appuyé d'un coude sur le comptoir, son dos long et sans défaut conduisant à ces fesses délicieusement rondes, à l'air si fermes et foutrement parfaites dans ce jean diaboliquement moulant. Seigneur, Sherlock est sublime, et si brillant et bête en même temps, parfois. Ce garçon improbable devrait le savoir. Savoir qu'il est improbable. Savoir qu'il est aimé.

« Accorde-vous du temps, » enseigne Greg, rappelant l'attention de John. « Il s'y fera. »

« Merci, » acquiesce John avec un sourire pincé. « J'imagine que j'avais besoin de l'entendre. »

« À ton service, Johnny, » dédramatise Greg, se renfonçant dans son dossier. « Je suis ravi de ramener ton petit cul à la réalité. »

« Va chier, » rit John, apercevant Mike et Paul qui fendent tant bien que mal la foule pour les rejoindre, Sherlock dans leur sillage.

« Nous revoilà, » s'égaie Mike, posant avec force les pintes qu'il a en main sur la table.

« Salut, toi, » roucoule John lorsque Sherlock se laisse gracieusement tomber sur un siège juste à côté de lui, larguant sa main sur le genou du génie. « Comment était le bar ? »

« Bondé. » Sherlock s'ébroue, sirotant sa bière. « Et bruyant. Et nous avons perdu Irene en court de route. » Il incline la tête vers la piste, révélant Irene, prise en sandwich entre deux blondes.

John rit alors que son partenaire s'installe sensiblement plus près de lui, collant leurs deux cuisses, se lovant contre le flanc de John. « Je suppose qu'elle avait très envie de danser. »

« J'veux danser aussi, » annonce Mike, plantant un regard insistant sur chaque personne autour de la table.

« Alors va danser, » assène Greg en haussant un sourcil.

Mike râle. « Je ne peux pas y aller _seul_. Quelqu'un doit venir avec moi. » Ses yeux jettent leur dévolu sur Sherlock, la bouche déjà courbée d'un sourire.

« Absolument pas, » intervient John avant même que l'idée ne glisse sur la langue de son ami, enserrant davantage ses doigts sur la rotule de Sherlock. « C'est avec moi qu'il dansera, va voir ailleurs. »

« Quoi ! Allez ! » se plaint Mike. « C'est tellement injuste. On est partenaires de Pong ! »

« Et nous sommes partenaires _pour de vrai_. » John roule ses globes oculaires avec humour. « Tu ne me le voleras pas, cette nuit. »

Les pupilles de Sherlock font des aller-retours entre eux-deux, le front plissé. « Eh bien, je peux danser avec vous deux- »

« Chut. » John caresse sa cuisse, là où il sait pertinemment que le prodige est chatouilleux et glousse quand Sherlock s'étrique d'indignation, comme si c'était de la triche. « Tu n'iras pas. »

« John. » Sherlock se bat contre le rire qui pétille à ses lèvres, repoussant la main de John mais la gardant précieusement sur sa cuisse. « Je ne pense pas- »

« Hey. » John abandonne sa prise sur la jambe du brun et attrape sa main, se penchant d'un air de conspiration, appuyant ses lèvres à l'oreille de Sherlock. « Tu te rappelles de notre discussion à propos du... _collé-serré_? »

Gigotant sur sa chaise, le bouclé acquiesce, se rapprochant davantage pour ne pas perdre le point de contact. « Quoi ? Je ne ferai pas ça avec- » Sherlock se fige avant de reculer pour fixer John droit dans les yeux. « Tu crois que je ferais ça avec _Mike_? »

Résistant à son besoin d'éclater de rire, John secoue la tête et ricane. « Non. Mais je ne te céderai certainement pas à qui que ce soit ce soir, bébé. » Il sent son regard s'assombrir de désir pour son amant. « Ce soir, tu es à moi. »

Bouche bée, le sifflet coupé, les pupilles de Sherlock se dilatent, dévorant des prunelles les lèvres de John. « Je suis toujours à toi, » murmure-t-il.

John sourit. « Ne l'oublie pas non plus. »

Merde, cette soirée va être amusante.

Mike émet un bruit qui ressemble au miaulement d'un chat malade. « _Allez_. Greg ? »

Leur capitaine lève la pinte qu'il savoure en s'ébrouant. « Désolé camarade, je suis très bien ici avec ma bière. »

Mike grogne et se tourne vers son dernier espoir, yeux ronds et quémandeurs, aussi pathétiques que le peut l'être humain. « Paul ? Allez, s'il te plaît ? »

« Euh- » Paul jette brièvement un œil à Greg avant de hausser les épaules. « Bien sûr. »

« Oui ! » s'exclame Mike, saisissant sa main. « C'est parti ! »

« Woah- » Paul a à peine le temps de battre des cils que son coéquipier le tire déjà sur la piste, laissant le reste du groupe hilare.

« Il est ridicule, » glousse John, secouant la tête en voyant Paul trébucher pour suivre Mike. Redirigeant son attention sur ses voisins de table, il se rend compte que Sherlock et Greg partagent un long regard.

« Tu penses qu'il sait ? » lui demande Sherlock avec un rictus.

« Nope, » répond Greg, d'un air d'indifférence feint. « Il n'en a pas la moindre idée. »

« La moindre idée de quoi ? » John est perplexe mais aucun des deux ne daigne l'éclairer.

« Le pauvre, » soupire Greg.

« Devrions-nous lui dire ? » Sherlock fixe leurs deux amis noyés dans la foule.

« Non, » pouffe Greg. « Laissons-le se démerder. »

« Qui ? » interroge John avec agacement.

Son capitaine lui lance une œillade incrédule. « Tu ne sais pas non plus ? »

« Savoir quoi ? » exige John entre ses dents serrées.

« Sérieusement ? » C'est au tour de Sherlock de le dévisager. « Tu ne sais pas ? »

John ronchonne de frustration. « Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a l'intention de me le dire ou merde ? »

Échangeant un autre regard, Greg et Sherlock se sourient d'un air entendu avant que Sherlock ne craque. « Non, » dit-il nonchalamment, puis il se lève. « Tu veux danser ? »

Jaugeant son petit-ami et sa main tendue, John croise les bras sur son torse. « Tu es sérieux ? »

« Il l'est, » affirme Greg. « Va danser. »

« Venez, _Monsieur_ Watson, » entonne Sherlock, gloussant lorsque John l'analyse avec scepticisme. « Quoi ? Ne m'as-tu pas promis de m'apprendre, ce soir ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, » soupire John, bien qu'incapable de résister à la paume grande ouverte et aux doigts qui s'agitent pour le faire se dépêcher. « D'accord. Mais cette conversation n'est pas close. »

« Si, elle l'est ! » crit Greg alors que Sherlock entraîne le blond sur la piste. « Pour le moment, en tout cas ! »

« Depuis quand Greg et toi gardez des petits secrets ? » se plaint John, s'égosillant presque pour couvrir la musique qui bat trop fort à ses oreilles. La basse donne l'impression de s'insinuer dans sa poitrine et de rythmer les pulsations de son sang dans ses veines. Il sourit, se tortillant entre les danseurs pour suivre Sherlock, laissant la foule, la musique et la nuit les envelopper. Il expire de soulagement, il a enfin, enfin Sherlock à lui tout seul.

Eux deux contre le reste du monde.

« Si tu utilisais tes yeux correctement, tu connaîtrais notre secret, » morigène Sherlock, continuant de se faufiler à travers la foule, mais John l'écoute à peine désormais, perdant tout intérêt pour ce que complotent Sherlock et Greg, préférant se concentrer sur ce qui se dresse devant lui. La chanson qui beuglait dans les enceinte laisse place à une basse plus subtile et il a soudainement besoin de poser ses mains sur ce garçon face à lui.

Il tire sur ces doigts arachnéens mêlés aux siens et Sherlock vient à lui avec l'aisance d'un chat, se moulant à John jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pratiquement scellés, collés des genoux aux torses, leurs fronts pressés l'un à l'autre. Les silhouettes mouvantes autour d'eux disparaissent presque, le monde se rétrécit, ne les contient plus que tous les deux. Les lèvres roses entrouvertes de Sherlock sont à hauteur de ses yeux et John ricane avant de se hisser sur ses orteils pour lui dérober un baiser surprise, roulant des hanches pour rencontrer la bosse discrète à l'avant du jean de Sherlock, crochetant ses doigts aux passants de ceinture vides du pantalon pour entraîner son amant aussi près que possible. Il ressent plus qu'il n'entend la respiration hachée de Sherlock, sa poitrine qui tressaute contre la sienne, son souffle échoué sur la bouche de John, avant que ses longs bras ne s'enroulent autour de ses épaules et qu'un rictus dangereux n'étire ses traits. Son grand corps commence à onduler au rythme de la musique, son bassin se balançant de gauche à droite et d'avant en arrière.

Les mains de John se glissent dans le bas du dos de Sherlock et l'enlacent plus proche encore. Ses doigts sont chauds de la friction avec la chemise, désireux de se fondre en elle pour toucher la peau de Sherlock, accompagnant les mouvements délicats de cette silhouette gracile, les suivant, les préméditant, mouvant leurs deux corps comme un seul.

Sherlock frisonne sous sa prise, descendant ses propres mains dans le dos de John pour attraper ses hanches. John répond en amenant le plat de ses paumes à la poitrine de Sherlock, tâtant tendrement les muscles du bout de ses doigts, pétrissant la chair et les zones plus molles, sentant son amant tout entier. _Bordel_ , le génie est si svelte, anguleux aux articulations. Quand John pose ses mains sur lui, il a l'impression que Sherlock fond, que le marbre de la statue prend réellement vie et devient chair, que les lignes taillées au burin s'arrondissent en courbes palpables, que ce corps se donne aux mains de John comme si elles étaient faites pour ça, et bon _Dieu_ , John en a le tournis.

Il passe une main dans les boucles de Sherlock et hausse son petit corps le long de celui du brun, touchant le torse et les pectoraux, le ventre et les hanches, insistant sur la dureté entre les jambes de Sherlock avec la sienne. Il sourit lorsque les paupières du garçon papillonnent. Leurs cuisses se frôlent, puis leurs genoux, et ils reviennent à leur position initiale, pressés comme une seule et même entité. John se régale du pincement des doigts de Sherlock sur son bassin et du halètement à son oreille alors que Sherlock se bat pour respirer, moulant étroitement John.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu savais danser, » murmure John à son oreille, aggravant les rougeurs de Sherlock en ondulant une fois de plus.

« Ce n'est pas de la danse, » argue Sherlock, se contredisant en balançant son bassin au tempo de la chanson, suivant sans difficulté les gestes de John. Le mouvement est comme un choc à l'intérieur de John, faisant crépiter quelque chose dans son bas-ventre et enflammant la base de sa colonne vertébrale. « C'est différent. »

« Vraiment ? » le défie John, reculant jusqu'à ne plus tenir que la main de Sherlock et le faire tournoyer, drapant son bras autour des épaule du brun et collant son buste au dos de son partenaire, répandant son haleine chaude sur la nuque du génie et égarant un baiser sur sa peau, allumant un brasier sous son propre épiderme. « Toujours pas de la danse ? » le taquine-t-il, installant sa main à la hanche de Sherlock et les guidant tous deux avec la pulsation des basses en fond. Ses doigts se lacent à ceux du génie sur sa poitrine, calant son bassin pour qu'il repose confortablement contre le bombé somptueux des fesses de Sherlock. La mesure vibre en eux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit impossible de déterminer où commence l'un et où se termine l'autre.

Sherlock ne répond rien verbalement. Il se contente de couler plus bas et de laisser tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de John, lèvres ouvertes vers le ciel, yeux clos alors que John sourit, faisant prudemment se rencontrer leurs corps encore et encore. Ça devrait être étrange avec leur différence de taille, mais ça fonctionne malgré tout, le long corps de Sherlock qui se cambre pour mimer celui de John, bouger avec lui, l'irradiant de sa chaleur au travers des couches de vêtements. John veut toucher la peau brûlante sous le tissu parfaitement coupé, y plaquer sa paume et sucer, se cramer les lèvres et goûter la transpiration. C'est enivrant, ce magnifique homme enroulé autour de lui, qui laisse John commander, qui suit ses directives et en profite, pulsant le rythme ensemble, chaque contact plus sensuel que tous les précédents, tous ceux que John a connus, chaque caresse plus audacieusement que la dernière, chaque effleurement plus indécent encore.

Bon sang, John veut déjà le ramener à la maison. Ça ne fait pas longtemps et il a déjà mal de déshabiller Sherlock, de le faire se tortiller, de le rendre humide et impatient. _Seigneur_ , il le veut si fort. Il le baise déjà presque sur la piste de danse, là où le monde entier pourrait les voir. Merde, il s'en fout, ses sens sont aveuglés par le besoin incandescent dans ses os, affamé des choses tacites promises par leurs mouvements. Des flashes de la nuit à l'hôtel se forment devant ses yeux tandis qu'il presse sa bouche sous l'oreille de Sherlock pour calfeutrer son gémissement. Les images du génie entre ses cuisses, occupé à le sucer, sont des souvenirs que John n'oubliera jamais, la moiteur et les va-et-vient langoureux, les iris bleu sombre qui le miraient comme s'il était une divinité à vénérer, la peau trempée épousant la sienne telle une ventouse. Putain d' _enfer_ , il veut lui rendre la faveur, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Il veut lécher et embrasser et mordre et prendre cette sublime créature dans ses bras et ça le rend complètement _fou_. Il ne peut pas garder ses mains immobiles, délaçant ses doigts et descendant ses paumes de l'abdomen tonique du brun jusqu'à ses cuisses fermes, encadrant son sexe au passage et restreignant son envie pressante et urgente de toucher, de frotter, de sentir, haletant contre l'épiderme en sueur de son cou, geignant au fond de sa gorge.

« John, » entend-il vaguement par-dessus la musique avant que de longs doigts rejoignent les siens, s'y cramponnant et les maintenant en place alors que John projette une nouvelle fois ses hanches en avant. Sherlock remue son derrière pour rencontrer les coups du blond.

« Bordel de merde, » grogne John, consumé par ce corps contre le sien, touchant comme il n'a jamais touché auparavant, palpant et fracassant comme un malade. _Oui_ , c'est délicieusement pervers, danser érotiquement au milieu d'un océan d'inconnus comme des exhibitionnistes. John trace l'épine dorsale de Sherlock avec sa langue et arrive à son oreille.

« Tu aimes ça ? » respire John, sa verge tendue poussant contre le fessier rebondi de Sherlock, en accord avec la batterie acharnée des enceintes. « Tu aimes comme ça ? »

« Oui, » répond confusément Sherlock, ruant contre John comme s'il ne savait rien faire d'autre, les boucles trempées et collées à son front. Il pantelle, resserrant ses doigts autour de ceux de John. « Oui, j'aime ça. »

 _Oh._

Voilà qui est nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

La confirmation. L'audace de répondre au dirty talk de John. L'épisode de l'hôtel n'est pas si loin, à peine une semaine, lorsque John a ouvert la bouche et que ses mots obscènes lui ont échappé et que Sherlock a rougi, gémi et joui sur leurs deux ventres. Pourtant lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, avant cet événement et même depuis, tout était doux, tendre et tranquille, délicat, révérencieux, petits baisers et murmures affectueux. Et c'est très bien. Seigneur, John ne s'en lasse jamais, il ne voudrait jamais s'en passer car il est si follement amoureux de ce garçon. Mais ça ? Cette nouvelle facette ? Cette facette _indécente_? Le sang de John ne fait qu'un tour dans ses veines, ses sens se développent puissance mille, sa bouche s'emplit de salive en songeant à ce potentiel insoupçonné, ces délicieux fantasmes qui accourent dans son esprit à la vitesse de la lumière. Son aine frictionne plus fort le jean illégalement moulant de son amant, lui insufflant des douleurs à des endroits qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Et si Sherlock est tenté, oh bon sang, John est plus que d'accord pour expérimenter.

Alors il pousse un peu plus.

« Tu es tellement beau, » gronde John dans sa barbe. « Tellement putain de beau. Ton cul est parfait. Mon Dieu, je pourrais écrire des poèmes dessus. »

Sherlock jette le crâne en arrière et gémit, se cramponnant aux mains de John comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il ne réplique pas verbalement, se contente de balancer son corps avec plus de force, accompagnant les à-coups de John comme un danseur de club professionnel. John doit serrer les dents pour ne pas éjaculer dans son caleçon.

« Bébé, » gémit-il, essoufflé. « Oh Sherlock, oui, mon Dieu, tu es tellement bon à ça. Je savais que tu le serais. Avec tes grandes jambes et ton torse mince, tu es foutrement sexy. » Il donne une légère fessée au derrière de Sherlock. « Seigneur oui, reviens tout contre moi, allez. »

« Oui, » geint Sherlock, tournant la tête et John capture ses lèvres en un baiser torride.

Cette bouche de tous les péchés, doux Jésus. Un jour, Seigneur-Dieu, un jour, John demandera à Sherlock de lui dire des choses sales. Il lui fera épeler lettre par lettre ce qu'il désire, lui fera énoncer les propos les plus vulgaires qu'il ait jamais entendus. Ils sortiront de cette bouche démoniaque. John fera _supplier_ cette créature.

« Okay, » murmure John, à bout de souffle, tétant la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock et luttant férocement pour ne pas faire sauter les boutons de la chemise de son amant. « Je- Merde... Amour, si on ne ralentit pas, je vais te déshabiller devant tout le monde. »

« Alors partons, » gémit Sherlock dans sa bouche, refusant de relâcher sa poigne sur les doigts de John. « Ramène-moi à la maison, John. »

« Putain, » mord John, ruant contre les fesses de Sherlock. « Oh bébé... pas encore. P-pas... Nos amis ne comprendraient pas, si on partait maintenant. »

« Et si on prend encore un verre ? » sourit Sherlock, lâchant finalement sa prise et pivotant dans les bras de John, lèvres rouges et joues roses, ses boucles fanées et sauvages, la chemise complètement froissée, l'air déjà parfaitement débauché. « Une tournée supplémentaire, une autre chanson et on part ? » Il se mord la lèvre et John sent ses jambes flageoler.

« Putain, oui, » agonise John, regardant son amant rire et jouer des coudes pour s'évincer de la foule, vers le bar. John a besoin d'un moment supplémentaire avant de se secouer et de se motiver à le suivre, la tête ailleurs. Il bat plusieurs fois des paupières avant de retrouver le contrôle de ses pieds, non plus concentré sur son sexe douloureux. Il emboîte le pas à son petit-ami.

« Hey, vous partez, les gars ? » Greg fait son apparition en face de lui, hurlant pour couvrir la musique, et John lui fait signe que non.

« On va se chercher un verre. Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Nah, je pense que je vais me barrer. » Greg hausse les épaules, son téléphone en main. « Mycroft est rentré plus tôt, alors je vais le voir. » Il sourit et désigne leur environnement du doigt. « Pas vraiment son genre d'endroit, tu sais ? »

Étant donné qu'il fantasmait quelques secondes plus tôt à l'idée de baiser le petit frère de Mycroft dans ledit endroit, John acquiesce spontanément. « D'accord, mon pote. Passe une bonne nuit. »

« Toi aussi ! » lance Greg en sortant de la foule, dans la direction opposée du blond. « Dis aux autres que je suis parti ! »

John opine, bien qu'il préfère ne pas faire de promesses qu'il n'est pas sûr de tenir, il ne sait même pas où se trouvent les autres. Il sort son portable et envoie un texto aux trois restants, les informant du départ de Greg et de son intention de faire de même après la prochaine chanson, avant de le ranger et d'avancer tant bien que mal au bar.

Et juste quand John parvient à s'extraire de la mer de danseurs, déterminé à foncer au comptoir pour se recoller à Sherlock, parsemer sa nuque de baisers et chuchoter des mots salaces à son oreille en attendant leurs boissons, il trouve quelque chose d'autre collé à son petit-ami. Mais la foule se referme sur John, comme si c'était prémédité, obstruant assez longtemps sa vue pour que-

Attendez.

Pas quelque chose.

 _Quelqu'un_.

La main de quelqu'un touche le bas du dos de Sherlock. Juste là où était celle de John il y a quelques minutes à peine. Là où les reins forment un petit creux que John s'est plu tant de fois à accentuer. La sale patte de quelqu'un d'autre est posée à cet endroit de Sherlock Holmes, comme si ça lui appartenait, et la bête en John rugit.

L'homme qu'il s'entortille autour de Sherlock tel est serpent est imposant. Un peu plus grand et bien plus épais que Sherlock, les cheveux foncés plaqués par trop de gel, John ne peut voir que son profil, mais même de là où il se tient, il peut dire que ce gars est un enfoiré de première. Il se penche plus près et ce n'est qu'alors que Sherlock semble se rendre compte de sa présence à ses côtés et se décale, lui jetant un regard cinglant. Mais l'autre ne paraît pas se décourager pour autant, suivant le mouvement, la main toujours à la base de la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock et bougeant même plus, dans une intention claire de lui palper les fesses. La terre ferme sous les pieds de John tremble tandis qu'il boulonne en direction de la scène à vomir, furieux qu'un parfait étranger se permette de peloter son petit-copain.

Putain, non.

Non, certainement pas.

Il se fraie un passage dans la masse. L'animal en lui n'est plus derrière les barreaux mais bel et bien en liberté, prêt à bondir, mugissant de rage tandis que John tempêtait pour avancer. Sa transpiration recouvre son front alors qu'il bouscule les obstacles humains, grondant de frustration. Ses yeux sont toujours plantés sur le connard qui harcèle son Sherlock. Son monde n'est composé que de ces deux personnes qui ne devraient pas se trouver si proches.

« Dégagez, » aboie John à un homme fermement enraciné au sol, indifférent à ses bousculades.

« Oh, mes excuses, John, » déclare l'homme et John roule ses globes oculaires de frustration avant de faire une pause pour regarder le mec qui s'est finalement décidé à bouger.

Sa jalousie obscurcit ses pensées et son esprit est dans un bordel innommable. Il est cependant certain de voir Victor Trevor se fondre dans la foule, un rictus grossier sur la gueule, battant innocemment des cils, s'évaporant aussi vite qu'il est apparu.

Et John est presque sûr de ne pas avoir halluciné, est presque sûr que la jalousie de l'a pas fait fabuler le plus vile être humain qu'il ait jamais rencontré, celui qui a presque posé ses mains sur Sherlock de la pire des manières qui soit... Mais pour le moment, il a besoin de rejoindre Sherlock avant de perdre totalement la tête.

Il tourne sur ses talons et accourt à sa cible d'origine, parvenant enfin à atteindre le bar, y trouvant son petit-ami et... personne d'autre.

« Tu vas bien ? » demande immédiatement John, le souffle court.

Sherlock pivote à toute vitesse pour le regarder, fronçant un instant les sourcils avant de sourire à son partenaire. « Oh John, te voilà. J'attends nos verres. »

« Tu vas bien ? » répète John, plaçant sa main dans le bas du dos du brun, recouvrant cet endroit qu'un autre homme a osé toucher comme s'il en avait le droit, le droit de tripoter ce garçon qui _appartient à John_.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Sherlock l'observe avec inquiétude, plissant son front majestueux et se rapprochant. « John, ça ne va pas ? »

« Il n'a rien fait, n'est-ce pas ? » interroge John avec un peu trop de force, s'apercevant de la colère qui pointe dans sa voix et qu'il est incapable de contenir. La bête gronde son approbation.

« Qui ? » s'étonne Sherlock, froissant ses traits de cette adorable façon que John pourrait admirer dans une toute autre situation.

« L'homme, » grince John, enveloppant impulsivement ses bras autour de la taille de Sherlock. « Il t'a touché, je l'ai vu. »

« Oh, » siffle Sherlock, ses glorieux yeux bleus analysant le visage de John, notant les rides contrariées et les veines apparentes à ses tempes, longeant les sourcils et tombant à sa bouche. « Oh, » chuchote-t-il encore, incurvant légèrement les lèvres, comme si...

Comme si ça lui plaisait.

« Oh, John- »

« Tu vas _bien_? » s'emporte presque John une nouvelle fois. Et à sa plus grande surprise, Sherlock sourit. Ses iris cristallines scintillent de quelque chose que John ne peut pas lire, passant ses bras sur les épaules de John.

« Oh que oui, » ronronne Sherlock. « Oui, je vais bien. »

« Il n'a rien fait ? » rétorque John, plus faiblement qu'auparavant, contemplant son amant à l'air ravi.

« Il n'a rien fait, John. Il a essayé de me donner son numéro, j'ai décliné et il est parti. » Sherlock sourit, se penchant pour presser ses lèvres à l'oreille de John. « Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. Cependant, je dois admettre que j'aime te voir dans cet état. »

« Dans cet état ? » rouspète John, emprisonnant plus fort Sherlock dans sa poigne alors que la chair de poule éclot sur sa peau, à l'emplacement où se perd l'haleine du génie.

« Jaloux, » susurre Sherlock.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux, » tente de se défendre John. Le monstre dans sa poitrine s'apaise sous les douces caresses, sa rationalité s'efforce de reprendre sa place dominante.

« Ah non ? » murmure Sherlock, glissant ses mains aux flancs de John et refermant ses dents sur son lobe. « En es-tu bien certain ? »

Il est impossible de ne pas gémir, mais John fait de son mieux pour ravaler ce son humiliant, essayant de ne pas se sentir ridiculisé par ses propres émotions mais échouant misérablement. Son système nerveux est à vif après les multiples événements de la soirée. Sa libido menace de refaire surface au grand galop tandis que Sherlock le câline du bout des doigts.

« Amour, » chuchote John, se lovant plus que nécessaire, et Sherlock, Dieu le bénisse, ne fait pas le moindre commentaire.

« Oui ? » l'incite Sherlock, titillant la coquille de l'oreille avec sa langue.

« C'est simplement que je ne... je-je ne- _bordel_ , tu... Je n'aime pas que d'autres p-personnes te t-touchent, » bégaie John, nullement aidé par la langue experte de son petit-ami.

« Moi non plus, » affirme Sherlock, entortillant ses doigts dans les mèches courtes de John et embrassant sa mâchoire. « Mais j'aime quand tu me touches. Tu pourras toujours me toucher, John. »

Oh Seigneur, cette bouche sans merci, John n'aura finalement pas à lui apprendre grand chose en terme de dirty talk.

« Toujours ? » murmure John en retour, car lui aussi peut jouer à ce jeu.

« Toujours. Et tu peux également être jaloux. Je m'en fiche. » Sherlock sourit contre sa peau. « C'est très... » Il dessine le cartilage de sa langue. « ...sexy. »

« Mon Dieu, » geint doucement John, remerciant le volume de la musique qui écrase ses bruits inappropriés, insultant le ciel d'être parvenu à sortir Sherlock de leur chambre, ce soir. Il a désormais désespéramment _désespéramment_ besoin de l'emmener dans son lit.

« Prêt à rentrer à la maison ? » ricane Sherlock, s'inclinant pour lui donner un baiser brûlant.

« Oui, » grogne John, priant la bouche de son amant de s'ouvrir un peu plus et la pillant jusqu'à ce que Sherlock soit cramponné à lui. John recule et sourit malicieusement. « Allons-y. »

* * *

Ils arrivent à leur chambre, croyant bien ne pas pouvoir y parvenir avant de céder.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée mais aucun des deux ne se préoccupe du bruit, gloussant et se tripotant sans gêne, comme deux tornades enragées dont les lèvres entrent en collision, leurs dents, leurs langues, leurs mains, haletant l'un contre l'autre, les doigts bataillant pour conquérir, aussi désespérés et nécessiteux que l'autre, comme si John n'avait pas laissé les commandes à sa jalousie maladive, comme s'ils se collaient-serraient de nouveau sans interruption, les mains partout sur l'autre, la chaleur s'accumulant entre eux.

« Bébé, » grogne John, abandonnant ses efforts pour déshabiller Sherlock, l'aidant plutôt à se débarrasser de ses propres vêtement, ôtant son pull et se délectant immédiatement les longs doigts de son amant qui serpentent sur son torse nu avec ingénuité. « Bon sang. »

« Le pantalon, maintenant, » gronde Sherlock, le timbre rauque et John ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'obéir, dénouant le bouton de sa braguette et se dépatouillant avec son jean. Les mains de Sherlock suivent les mouvements, s'assurant que ses ordres sont correctement exécutés, jusqu'à ce que John fasse déguerpir ses mains et s'occupe des couches de tissu qui emprisonnent encore la grande silhouette de son amant.

« À ton tour, espèce de vilaine petite chose, » murmure John en aidant Sherlock à déboutonner sa chemise, effleurant chaque bout de peau qu'il peut atteindre dans le processus. Le corps de son petit-ami est trempé d'avoir dansé, moite et impatient sous la paume de John.

Putain, le sportif se meurt d'apposer sa bouche sur ce magnifique garçon. N'importe où fera l'affaire.

Il s'attaque tout juste à la braguette du brun que le bouclé balaie ses mains incoordonnées et se presse contre lui, peau nue contre peau nue, appuyant une paume ferme sur la bosse significative du boxer de John, lui arrachant un gémissement surpris sans qu'il ne puisse le contenir.

« Ceci, » halète Sherlock sur les lèvres de John, « m'a rendu fou toute la soirée. »

« Mm. » C'est la seule réponse cohérente que John peut lui donner, faufilant sa main dans les boucles de Sherlock à l'arrière de son crâne et l'obligeant à se baisser pour un autre baiser ardent, enfouissant profondément sa langue dans la bouche de Sherlock tandis que sa main presse son sexe. Les doigts de Sherlock deviennent dangereusement aventureux. « Putain. »

Taquinant un téton rose du pouce, John le pince et tire gentiment jusqu'à ce que Sherlock miaule, la main moins franche sur le sous-vêtement de John. Il pose son front sur l'épaule du blond, en quête d'oxygène, roulant contre le toucher de John.

« Je peux jouer à ça aussi, Amour, » sourit John, échouant un baiser sur la tempe de Sherlock et profitant d'une ouverture pour inverser leurs positions, plaquant Sherlock contre la porte de leur chambre. « Je crois que je te dois quelque chose. »

Et sur ce, il tombe à genoux.

Abaissant le jean à mi-cuisses, la bouche de John s'emplit de salive alors que la peau satinée se découvre sous ses doigts. Les muscles sont tendus, en attente du toucher doux de John. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se pencher et de mordiller une cuisse, ses dents s'enfoncent comme dans du beurre. La blancheur d'albâtre laisse place à un rose indigné.

« John, » halète Sherlock comme si ses poumons s'étaient soudainement vidés d'air et John lève les yeux pour assister à un spectacle transcendant.

Des iris gris clair le contemplent, nuageuses et à moitié recouvertes des paupières, mais plus brillantes que jamais, des lèvres gonflées et luisantes entrouvertes, priant d'être embrassées encore et encore, des pommettes d'un rouge écarlate, rondes et magnifiques, des boucles ébouriffées dans tous les sens. Sherlock Holmes ne ressemble plus à rien et est absolument sublime, à moitié nu et douloureusement insatisfait, le feu incandescent dans ses pupilles supplie silencieusement d'être touché.

« Que veux-tu, Sherlock ? » murmure John avec toute l'innocence qu'il peut feindre, alors même qu'il ôte son caleçon à Sherlock, attentif à ne pas frôler la verge érigé contre le coton.

Le garçon qui le surplombe ondule malgré lui, débordant de désir, son bassin cognant contre le porte. Il grogne, frappe sa tête sur le bois du battant derrière lui. « John, » chuchote-t-il. Sa lèvre inférieure menace de se courber en sa grimace de bouderie habituelle, mais un gémissement prend le dessus alors que le souffle de John se perd sur sa peau nue. « John, s'il te plaît. »

« Quoi, bébé ? » l'embête John, posant prudemment ses lèvres sur l'os saillant d'un hanche, souriant joyeusement en le sentant donner un coup incontrôlé. « Que veux-tu ? »

« Je... Je ne peux pas- » murmure Sherlock, tremblant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. « _Pitié_. »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » John poursuit nonchalamment son jeu, traînant ses doigts de haut en bas sur les cuisses de Sherlock, observant les muscles se contracter et ignorant vicieusement la hampe douloureusement bandée. « Dis-moi. »

« Je-... » essaie encore Sherlock, s'interrompant pour déglutir difficilement. Il s'immobilise et prend une inspiration tremblante, les paumes à plat contre la porte, mirant John à genoux devant lui. « S'il te plaît... Lèche la. »

« Ah bon ? » chuchote John, la bouche à quelques millimètres seulement de son gland. « Lécher quoi ? »

Ses mouvements semblent encourager son amant. Les paupières de Sherlock s'écarquillent avant qu'il ne s'humecte les lèvres et il fourrage ses doigts dans les mèches de John. « Lèche ma... » bégaie-t-il, encadrant la tête de John de ses grandes mains, sans pousser, juste la tenir, la préparant à ce qu'il va lui-même dire. Ses pupilles se dilatent d'un coup, assombrissant ses yeux, comme s'il était dangereux, si foutrement sexy. « Lèche ma queue, John. S'il te plaît. »

Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire, John fait un clin d'œil à son partenaire et se penche lentement pour tâter le gland sensible du bout de sa langue, goûtant le liquide pré-séminal salé. Il n'a jamais fait ça avant mais bon sang, il n'a cessé d'y penser depuis que Sherlock Holmes l'a sucé comme un pro. Il était impatient d'essayer. Et bon Dieu, c'est exquis, ce magnifique garçon étourdi à la simple pensée que John le goûte, à genoux et tout. Maintenant, il est totalement compréhensible que Sherlock n'ait pas pu s'empêcher de jouir au moment où John en avait fini.

« Oh Seigneur, » pleurniche faiblement Sherlock lorsque John tourbillonne sa langue autour de la tête violacée, fier comme un paon quand les doigts du brun s'enfoncent davantage dans ses cheveux. « Oh mon _Dieu_ , John. »

« C'est tout, Amour ? » John ne peut pas s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu plus, pressant de petits baisers bouche fermée sur toute la longueur. « Juste lécher ? »

« Suce-la, » répond Sherlock sans perdre une seconde, clairement trop transporté pour se sentir gêné, demandant effrontément ce qu'il veut, quémandant. John sourit comme un fou à lier contre la cuisse de Sherlock, frottant son nez sur la peau douce jusqu'à ce que son amant sanglote. Il recule et lève les yeux. « S'il te plaît, John, _putain_ , suce-moi. »

« Écoute-toi, » ronronne John, masturbant paresseusement Sherlock de haut en bas, un contact trop léger pour procurer un réel plaisir. « Quelle vilaine bouche. Répète. »

« Pitié, » supplie le bouclé, le regard brumeux, les hanches tressaillantes sous l'effort de ne pas pousser. « Suce-moi. »

C'est si beau de voir cette effusion de sensualité devant lui et au-dessus de lui et tout autour de lui, regarder son amant se tortiller pour plus.

Et, honnêtement, comment John pourrait-il résister ?

Il lape une dernière fois avant d'envelopper ses lèvres autour de l'extrémité et de descendre, descendre, descendre.

Le silence s'abat sur la chambre alors que John reste parfaitement immobile, se familiarisant au poids de Sherlock sur sa langue, s'habituant à la pression contre sa gorge. Puis il doit se rétracter, traînant sa bouche sur la chair et, finalement, Sherlock halète comme s'il retenait son souffle depuis des heures. John doit le regarder, doit voir l'expression qu'arbore son petit-ami.

Sherlock est tout simplement anarchique.

Ses boucles trempées pendent devant ses yeux alors qu'il observe John au sol, les joues rouge tomate, la bouche rose, béante et parfaite, sifflant comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Sherlock Holmes a l'air délicieusement débauché et positivement déconcerté par ce qui lui arrive. Une rougeur s'étend de son sternum à son nombril, se raviva à chaque respiration. Sa poitrine est d'ailleurs lourde, témoin de ses difficultés à inspirer. Ses doigts se contractent et se relâchent sur la chevelure de John, ses cuisses se tendent sous la poigne du blond qui s'en amuse.

Mais bordel, ces yeux, bleu cristal et brillants, incandescents, John est perdu dans ce regard hypnotique qui le loue comme s'il était une merveille, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose d'impossible et de fabuleux, comme s'il était un trésor à chérir. La manière dont Sherlock Holmes regarde John Watson est un électrochoc, encore plus que la luxure qui se répand évidemment dans son corps. Ça le brûle et le drape, quelque chose de puissant et précieux, quelque chose qui échauffe ses yeux, alimente le brasier et le fait durer, pas juste pour cette nuit mais pour toujours, emmagasinant les braises entre eux comme des promesses silencieuses et des réponses à des questions qui n'ont jamais été posées.

John n'a jamais été amoureux, avant. Il n'a jamais pensé à ce dont ça aurait l'air, ce qu'il ressentirait.

Aujourd'hui, agenouillé aux pieds de cet incroyable génie à moitié nu qui cajole son cuir chevelu et caresse sa peau, John sait avec une certitude qui lui vient des tripes que c'est exactement ce à quoi on ressemble quand on est amoureux. C'est ce qu'on _ressent_ quand on est amoureux. C'est ça. Juste là.

Sherlock Holmes a de l'amour dans le regard et John espère sincèrement que la même chose se traduit dans le sien. Son cœur bat sauvagement tandis que la chair de poule fleurit sur son épiderme comme de minuscules réminiscences des papillons dans son estomac, qui frétillent leurs ailes au rythme de son pouls insensé. John Watson est si amoureux de Sherlock Holmes qu'il en a mal à la poitrine, que ça s'enroule autour de son cœur et l'essore, menaçant dangereusement d'en faire une épave à l'abandon, délaissé sur le sol sale de leur chambre de dortoir, car c'est une chose de désirer physiquement quelqu'un et c'en est une autre de le désirer dans son entièreté, corps, âme, cœur et cerveau. C'est absolument merveilleux et horriblement terrifiant.

Alors à la place, il recueille les mains de Sherlock au creux des siennes, enfouit son visage dans les paumes ouvertes et respire, baisant tendrement la peau de son amant et reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions. Il essaie, et échoue, de ne pas se sentir absurde d'être ainsi submergé de sentiments pendant une foutue pipe, pour l'amour de Dieu. Son cœur est fébrile dans sa cage thoracique, abasourdi par la réalisation qu'il aime ce garçon et qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour lui.

Il y est plongé jusqu'au cou et le simple fait de le savoir est écrasant.

De longs doigts se courbent autour de ses poignets et des pouces reconnaissables entre mille caressent délicatement les os et les tendons avant de tirer avec précaution, redressant John sur ses pieds, contre le torse de Sherlock. Des bras encore plus longs se referment sur ses épaules et l'étreignent. L'estomac de John flotte de joie alors que son amant lit en lui comme un livre ouvert et lui répond en adoucissent et ralentissant leurs touchers urgents et salaces. Les lèvres de Sherlock se meuvent dans le cou de John en baisers fantômes, comme de petites marques que John veut garder pour l'éternité. C'est cette tendresse qui torture le cœur de John, la prudence dans la manière dont Sherlock le touche, glissant ses mains dans son dos puis revenant à ses cheveux, laissant John humer son parfum dans sa gorge.

Bon sang, c'est effrayant, chaque émotion que John découvre ce soir est effrayante et John ne s'était pas préparé à ce que ça l'ébranle autant, juste après une soirée pleine d'adrénaline et d'envie. La dernière chose à laquelle John Watson aurait pu se préparer est cette prise de conscience, agenouillé devant le corps nu de son amant. Mais c'est apparemment ce qu'il l'attendait ce soir et la seule chose qu'il parvient à faire est inspirer et expirer, inhaler le cou de Sherlock comme s'il avait plongé la tête sous l'eau trop longtemps. Les mains qui migrent sur sa peau sont les seuls points d'ancrage qui le gardent à la surface, savoir que Sherlock est là, que Sherlock est sien est suffisant pour le préserver de la crise de panique car ce sentiment coincé dans sa poitrine lui semble plus gros que son corps, trop imposant à garder. Il ne sait pas comment le gérer correctement. Alors il s'accroche et se laisse enlacer, masser, soigner, désarçonné par la guerre qui fait rage chez ses émotions.

Puis, aussi soudainement que c'est apparu, ça disparaît. Enfin, pas tout à fait évaporé, mais relégué en arrière plan. Ça ne le consume plus, ça se contente de se coulisser tranquillement sous tout le reste, d'envoyer de petits signes discrets à chaque battement de cœur, pulsant en cadence dans son système, aime-le, aime-le, aime-le.

C'est à ce moment précis que la boule de chaleur sous les côtes de John décide d'exploser, car cet épiphanie ne peut pas contenir la libido d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, pas quand ladite libido connaît déjà le velouté et le moelleux de la peau pale sous ses mains, le soyeux des boucles enroulées autour de ses doigts, le goût indescriptible des lèvres boudeuses quand il les embrasse, et considérant que le propriétaire de tous ces attributs est nu et dur et si beau devant ses yeux médusés... eh bien, John Watson n'a en réalité jamais eu la possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le feu gonfle férocement sous son épiderme, emplissant sa poitrine à ras-bord et s'irriguant par chaque nerf qu'il possède. John n'a pas oublié ce que c'est que de désirer, mais il était occupé ailleurs, et quand il le voit, quand il voit son amant déchiffrer son langage corporel, voit l'enfer se déchaîner dans ses yeux céruléens, pupilles encore plus dilatées que précédemment, c'en est fini.

Les doigts de John n'ont jamais été aussi maladroits alors qu'il se dépatouille pour se débarrasser de son sous-vêtement, lançant sans considération ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, le souffle coupé par l'anticipation avant de se redresser et de regarder droit dans les yeux le garçon appuyé contre la porte, Sherlock, épinglé au bois comme s'il avait peur de bouger, scrutant chaque geste de John de ses pupilles félines.

Seigneur, ces yeux. L'effet qu'ils ont sur John Watson.

« Au lit, » s'entend gronder John, un rictus confiant qu'il se fout d'avoir en entendant Sherlock déglutir bruyamment. Le regard de John traque la pomme d'Adam puis descend plus bas, entre les clavicules saillantes.

Il suit son amant sur le matelas. Sherlock grimpe à quatre pattes sur la couette, exécutant exactement les instructions de John. Le sportif ne peut se retenir d'apposer sa main sur la peau de nacre, de saisir ses hanches en s'installant derrière Sherlock, les jambes repliées sous lui. Son contact semble envoyer un décharge chez le génie et Sherlock gémit directement, les membres flageolants sous son propre poids tandis qu'il lève son buste pour s'appuyer contre le torse de John. Son dos est humide de sueur, son corps tremble.

« John, » geint-il dans l'obscurité, sa tête bouclée tombant sur l'épaule du blond. Son arc de cupidon est joliment arrondi d'un soupir lascif. Il est si sensuel dans cette position, cette poitrine longue et fine offerte au plafond en haletant et John veut le _dévorer_.

« Putain de parfait, » chuchote John à l'oreille de Sherlock, faisant courir ses paumes sur les cuisses de Sherlock, éprouvant sa chair de poule et se délectant du gémissement plaintif qu'il gagne. « Tu es foutrement beau. »

Des doigts arachnéens se cramponnent à ses cheveux blonds tandis que Sherlock hisse ses bras au ciel et les crochète au cou de John, arquant le dos en un c spectaculaire. John s'élance en avant pour accompagner le mouvement, refermant sa bouche sur le trapèze du brun, les yeux verrouillés sur la verge de l'autre, fièrement érigée à son aine.

« Regarde-toi, bébé, » respire John contre sa gorge et Sherlock réplique par un coup de bassin accidentel, arrachant l'air des poumons de John en calant son sexe entre ses fesses, comme si c'était sa place initiale. « Oh mon Dieu. »

Ils pourraient baiser ainsi, un jour. John pourrait ouvrir Sherlock à quatre pattes et s'introduire en lui centimètre par centimètre et il sait, à en juger par la courbure indécente du prodige, que Sherlock _adorerait_ ça. Pas ce soir bien sûr, mais un jour... _Seigneur_ , un jour.

« John, » pleure doucement Sherlock, agrippant les cheveux de l'athlète comme à sa propre vie, ondulant des hanches en une plainte silencieuse.

« Ouais, » accorde John, rodant ses mains sur les abdominaux plats, les pectoraux fermes et les lignes indécentes qui conduisent à une hampe douloureuse, dégoulinant sur les draps. Puis ses doigts remontent le même parcours en sens inverse. Le gémissement de Sherlock vibre contre le torse de John. « J'ai compris, Amour. Putain, regarde-toi, j'ai compris. »

Son pouce pince un mamelon dur et Sherlock sanglote, mouvant son fessier d'avant en arrière en donnant de petits coups de bassin, poussant et tirant le pénis de John, le rendant complètement fou. « S'il te plaît, John, _s'il te plaît_. »

« Merde, » grogne John, pressant sa langue dans l'oreille de Sherlock et enroulant une main autour de l'érection de son amant, tordant l'autre téton en initiant le premier va-et-vient. « Baise mon poing, Sherlock. »

« Ohhh Seigneur, » crie Sherlock, ruant des hanches dans la main de John comme s'il ne pouvait pas en avoir assez, rejetant la tête en arrière dans un hurlement inaudible, raffermissant sa poigne dans les mèches dorées. « Putain de merde. »

De la transpiration dégouline sur le torse de Sherlock, s'échouant sur la main de John et fluidifiant sa prise tandis qu'il branle son petit-ami. John réalise seulement maintenant qu'ils auront besoin de lubrifiant si leurs pratiques sexuelles évoluent encore. Le doux bombé des fesses de Sherlock se contracte soudainement autour du sexe de John dont la vision se floute. « Putain ! » s'écrie-t-il, reposant son front entre les omoplates de son partenaire. Il observe, ensorcelé, son érection coulisser entre les fesses les plus douces qu'il ait jamais vues. Le derrière se tend encore, volontairement cette fois, et le caresse au même rythme que John masturbe Sherlock. « Oh doux Jésus. »

« John, » babille Sherlock, ravagé alors que le bassin de John accompagne ses ondulations, assénant des coups de butoir. « Peux... oh putain- Peux-tu jouir ? Comme ça ? »

« Mon Dieu, oui, » chuchote John, le sexe palpitant, le plaisir parcourant tout son corps. La chaleur du garçon contre lui ne fait qu'intensifier son désarroi. Les paroles obscènes de Sherlock nourrissent illégalement son excitation.

Sherlock gémit davantage à sa réponse, bruyant et interminable et si foutrement sexy, ruant son cul inhumain avec encore plus d'entrain, resserrant ses muscles, emprisonnant la turgescence de John entre la peau veloutée.

Les yeux de John roulent. « Putain, Sherlock. »

« Ouais, _oui_ John. » Oh bon sang ce garçon, il est complètement transcendé, dévergondé, volontaire et contorsionné, répondant à chaque déplacement de la main de John dans son dos, glissant de haut en bas sur la verge du blond tel le génie qu'il est, trouvant exactement ce qui satisfait John sans se retourner une seule fois, perdu dans son propre plaisir que John lui procure de sa paume.

« Bordel, ton cul, » murmure John à l'oreille de son amant. « Putain de merde, tu es parfait. » Il claque une fesse et en saisit une pleine poignée. « Mon Dieu oui, chevauche ma queue. »

Et c'est encore plus efficace qu'attendu. Sherlock se lamente bruyamment. Ses hanches tressautent une fois, deux fois. Il convulse dans les bras de John. « Oh putain- »

Le génie s' _ébranle_ violemment, pénétrant le poing de John encore et encore avant de tomber en arrière, contre lui, désarticulé. John lâche son sexe repu, préférant étreindre la poitrine de Sherlock, enfouissant son visage dans son long cou recouvert de sueur et frotter son érection le long de ce glorieux fessier.

« Allez, » psalmodie Sherlock, enroulant ses doigts autour des avant-bras de John et s'y accrochant, tournant la tête pour sentir la chevelure sable de John. Il murmure une litanie dont John n'entend que des fragments. « … veux que tu... jouisses... John... pour moi... jouis... »

La transpiration s'accumule entre eux alors que John rue plus fort et plus vite. Son torse vrombit des paroles marmonnées par Sherlock. Sa verge est mouillée et dure et douloureuse contre ce derrière moelleux. La chaleur entre ces fesses lui fait perdre la tête, dirigeant tous ses sens à ce seul endroit, ce seul point où la peau rencontre la peau, seulement Sherlock. Sa bouche s'ouvre pour goûter le sel au creux de la gorge du brun. La langue dessine paresseusement les tendons alors que son plaisir ne cesse d'enfler à toute vitesse, l'entraînant dans une spirale infernale, l'écrasant irrémédiablement.

« John, » agonise presque Sherlock, roulant son corps en rythme avec les propulsions de John. Sa voix est brisée. « Fais-le, John. S'il te plaît. _Pitié_. »

« Merde, » grince John entre ses dents serrées. Ses mains lâchent tout et tombent sur les fesses de Sherlock, les agrippant à pleines paumes, creusant ses doigts dans la peau laiteuse puis- « _Oui-_ »

« Oh mon Dieu, » geint Sherlock au plafond et John peint de fines bandes blanches sur le bas du dos de Sherlock. Ses hanches tressautent sans contrôle, désarmé, désorienté par son orgasme, la vue complètement brouillée alors que la plénitude l'assaille.

Et plus tard, il se lovera autour de Sherlock dans leur lit, plantant de doux baisers sur son front et caressant son dos nu. Il murmurera des excuses concernant son attitude et chuchotera tendrement qu'il fera de son mieux pour améliorer son comportement et Sherlock se moquera et lui dira qu'il n'a pas à s'excuser de quoi que ce soit. Il restera longtemps éveillé dans la nuit alors que Sherlock se laissera bercer par le sommeil, mirant son amant s'endormir paisiblement à ses côtés.

Mais pour le moment, John s'agrippe à Sherlock, peau nue contre peau nue, et répète incessamment les mêmes mots dans sa tête. Des mots qu'il n'est pas prêt à dire à voix haute mais qui sont les trois seuls mots auxquels il peut penser à cet instant précis, priant pour qu'ils s'incrustent dans l'esprit de Sherlock à l'aide d'un pouvoir télépathique qu'il n'a pas, afin qu'il sache. John le pense encore plus fort, au cas où, exhalant fébrilement chaque fois que la phrase reprend son manège interminable.

 _Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._

* * *

La note de Mssmithlove :

 _ _MERCI D'AVOIR LU ! Je sais que vous avez attendu longtemps, mais je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante de continuer de lire ! XOXOX !__

 _ _Ma page tumblr n'est qu'amour ! Rejoignez-nous ! XO !__

Chapitre 18 le ... Eh bien, je n'en sais rien ! Nous en sommes en effet arrivés à la fin des chapitres publiés par l'auteur ! Cette fic n'est pas abandonnée, mais les publications sont aléatoires. Je ne peux donc pas vous donner de date pour le chapitre 18...

Cependant, d'autres traductions arrivent très bientôt ! Quatre OS pointeront le bout de leur nez les **4 et 25 avril** , le **16 mai** et le **6 juin**. Puis, le **1er juillet** débutera la publication d'une fic de 26 chapitres. Pour tous les détails, résumés et planning des publications, je vous invite à consulté mon profil où absolument tout est référencé !

J'espère vous retrouver nombreux sur ces nombreux projets. Si l'aventure ne vous tente toutefois pas, rendez-vous pour le chapitre 18 d'Adore... dans un futur pas trop lointain, avec un peu de chance ;p

D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;)


End file.
